Ties That Bind Throughout Time: Friends Volume 1
by Okaami-chin
Summary: Peace between two different worlds is shattered, when Naruto and Ichigo wound up in a new world with their abilites switched. Now Shigami Naruto and Shinobi Ichigo, allied themselves with the Sayer Knights, to restore peace and order from united force of Madara, Aizen and Naruobi. Now Shinigami's fight Shinobi's in a all out war! Can Naruto, Ichigo, and Asumi end this war?
1. Prologue: Beyond The Times REWRITTEN

**Ties That Bind Throughout Time**

**Friends Volume 1**

**Chapter 1: Beyond the Times!**

**Welcome to my first story! This is actually a rewrite of my first attempt of this story. I'm also attempting in fixing the mistakes that my younger self has created in the past. Please do bear with me as I start this chapter all over once more.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach!**

**_Prologue of the Whole Story_**

**One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the time, throughout many worlds. Stars are said to be people that shine brightly throughout the night. Stars are known to be manifestations of heroes. That save worlds. The very same sky that holds hope and dreams, goals and expectations. One sky that unites the people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars becoming the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, adults that save the world that was falling apart around them.**

**Karakura Town**

It was a rough night for everyone, and its only about to add on. Tired and weary muscles were constantly doing the same drills over and over. Go to school, ditch class to fight hollows, and repeat. When will it stop?

For a boy named Kurosaki Ichigo, it's seemed there's no end in sight. Always returning home, but missing out days, and even months of his normal human life.

**I got no control in my life. . .**

Not technically true, but he know he's been out constantly, fighting hollows, being an escort for several important spirits of the Sereitei, or pretty much dealing with the problems concerning the backstabber Sosuke Aizen. It's a constant struggle to get stronger, and Ichigo knows that, but still, it's very hard in his life. He's living two worlds, living and dead, fighting for good and fighting his hollow. Good and bad.

Balancing his life was not easy either, but Ichigo just has to live with it. School to Soul Society, back and forth, back and forth. School is about to end too, and well he couldn't remember the last time he took the time to stay a whole school day before rushing out to kill a weak hollow or escorting someone to go move on.

He sighed for the umpth time that day, but at least now he can do something about all this mayhem instead of sitting on the sidelines.

**I guess that's the only good thing. .**

Today was the only rare days that he is home, but he didn't really want to do anything, but to get some much needed rest. He hoped he didn't get a beep from his Soul Badge, he didn't feel like fighting Hollows tonight or probably for the rest of the week. As much as he wanted sleep right now, sleep wasn't getting anywhere. Seeing that sleeping wasn't coming, he sat up leaning a bit and staring out at the moon, and feels his chest throb a bit.

Ichigo was barely registering the pain he is feeling, seeing that it only lasted a little amount of time, but hitting him hard. Now he's drained, and very tired he swore he head a quick whisper in his ears, and finally letting the sleep come to him.

**Konohakagure**

Alone in the forest, with flowers in hand, a young blond named Uzumaki Naruto was taking his nightly visits to see the grave of his god father Jiryaya. It was bittersweet time as of the situation right now in Konohakagure, but he really needed to get a breather. He sat in front of the grave hands together for a silent prayer. But he could really say much, since he could feel the words choke up with tears raining down his face.

Naruto looked back on what led him here, how he got stronger, how he lost people, and how he found out a long time secret about Pain and the story of the Savior of the Ninja World. But it still left him a bit hollow. This responsibility that he carried from Pain, and carried from his godfather…it weighed on his soul a little bit. And also the future dream of being Hokage, along with the possible war coming up…he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

**Peace. . Find the peace like in the book. . . .Uzumaki Naruto.**

He remembered his encounter with Pain about peace, and how Naruto will keep that promise, is still unclear.

Hopes are on him, and he knows the stakes, but he could help but feel he is playing in the hands of someone.

Maybe a sick game? A game that no one wins. .. .

He maybe the type of person that never gives up hope, but after a while, he couldn't accomplish anything. Sasuke was never returned to Konohakagure, no matter how many times Naruto tried to go find him. He disappeared… and Naruto doesn't know where to look next.

Naruto pushed the depressing thought behind, he didn't want any more of that. He had to focus on what is happening now, here in Konohakagure. The village is in rubbles and he has to do his best to help out after the issue of Pain. The dangers are still around, and with tensions between the Akatsuki and other enemies, everyone has to be on their toes. Tsunade is still in her coma, everyone just has to do their best without her guidance for now.

Naruto though it was enough for the night, and wanted to rest the night away, seeing that he had enough thinking. He rolled over to his back and rubbed circles around his seal, remembering his father the 4th Hokage redoing the seal. His father's loving words couldn't help bring a tear in his eye. But still the seal within felt warmer, and almost hot. It was uncomfortable, he hissed feeling this.

It was as if someone was tracing a delicate, but painfully diagrams on his seal. As tortuous as that felt, the 'hand' stopped leaving him winded but tired. He ran his hand over the seal, soothing its now raw skin, his azure eyes look at the moon again, his ears tuning in the wind whispering a sweet lullaby.

Somewhere in a dark manor, a pearly white grin came across the lips. A snarky laugh emitted from the lips giving a lazy applause.

"It has begun."

* * *

**Well there you go the first rewrite of this whole volume!**

**I hope it was better than before.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know! :D**

**-Okaami-chin out~**


	2. 1 Turbulent Mind REWRITTEN

_**SUMMARY: Asumi and Asuka Akiyama, twins of a prestigious clan, teams up Heartbreaker Ryou Minamouto and Slacker Saiko Kotobuki, and their sensei Natsuki Seie, training, learning and growing the skills they need to protect the world of Seika. . A tremendous power lies in the wake of 3 people, unlocking it would mean the possible destruction of one's sanity. Past scars, new love, and loads of adventure lie open in their path to become Seika's protectors. The Ninja World, The Soul Society, and the Legion Sayer all worlds at stake to an unknown force. . . . .**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto and Team 7 slowly start to see the shifts and changes through the worlds, as they experience Hollows attacking in on their world, and also a surprise appearance of a new stranger!**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo and friends also have encountered the slight changes in their world, but who knows if this is merely coincidental?**_

_**Are they really tied together?**_

_**By a strand of fate?**_

* * *

**Ties That Bind Throughout Time**

**Ch.1 Turbulent Mind**

* * *

**6 months ago. .**

_**"No matter what we will be together right?" The words left her lips quickly as if rehearsed over and over.**_

_**A hazy figure, encased in white turned to her, the mouth opened and the head cocked to the side, "What?" answered the voice**_

_**"Promise?" again, the words came out. A plea, it sounded wounded and scared.**_

_**"What are you talking about? I already swore to you before, I'll always be at your side!" called the voice again. A hand clasped over hers squeezing tightly. The warmth, it felt soothing to her. The face, she tried to look up, but then the face turned to a blur.**_

For a reason she felt at ease, but then she felt . . . . Felt a dark malevolence. She felt shivers run up and down her spine, as the voice came back.

_**"You. . You monster! How could you do this to me?" The voice roared.**_

She could feel tears coming out, but find that she can't move, as the foggy figure came suddenly grabbed at her throat choking her.

_**"I swear on my life, I'll do whatever it takes to make you pay for what you done!" The voice yelled. Then she could feel a blade run through her chest.**_

She fell backwards with a cry, and the last thing she saw was a huge, green-eyed cobra with glittering golden scales that wrapped itself around her throat and choked the life out of her.

_**"YOU CAN'T RUN! I WILL BRING YOU BACK!"**_

_**There is a part you play here in this world and the next… The voice hissed.**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**The cobra was facing her, her eyes glint with murderous intent. She was backed up against the wall, with another snake choking her. Looking up the snake attacked, "DIE!"**_

"AHHHHHH!" The sleeper shot up from her bed. She frantically looked left and right and found her self in her room. **Calm down, breathe. . .There's no one here. . .** Her head throbbed, as she stared at the window letting the morning rays brighten the room. She could hear her heat beat climbed till it was beating erratically, she panted letting cold sweat run through her spine. "Damn these nightmares. . . "

She lay back down, covering her eyes with her arm. **No matter how many times I had that dream, I can't remember who said it to me. . .or that snake…or even those other monsters attacked my dreams many times numerous.**

She roused and stretched shaking off the covers she dressed in her usual clothes. White long sleeve hoodie with a pale blue shirt, with a dark blue Capri's to finish. She sat in front of her mirror and sighed as she picked up the brush and run it through the knots in her hair.

She stared blankly at the empty glass in front of her. Her black long hair that reached her lower back, and long bangs framed her gentle face leaving a beauty. Porcelain white skin and creamy, letting her rosy cheeks flushed slightly under the dim light. Dark mahogany eyes met the mirror with such sadness, along with dark bags under eyes revealing a night of restless sleep.

**Another day, another day's worth of effort to get through the day... I need to get a grip. . **

She sighed gazed at the old newspaper hanging on the hem of the mirror. Obscure smoke was dimmed in the photo, and pictures of aftershocks of events. Her reminder, its her burden.

"It has been concluded that the Akiyama family is no more than just their three children, Asumi, Asuka and TouReito and their adoptive sibling Alyssa. An assassination had occurred not to long ago before a fellow villager commented in to seeing fire just on top of the family household. The Akiyama household was burned to the ground, every elder slaughtered or burned to ashes. Is this a sign of a warning? Why would the murderers leave the children alive? There had been many negative responses to the loss; many claiming the eldest child Asumi Akiyama was to blame for the loss of one of the founding members of Seika. Villagers commented that she was the one standing in the middle, last one standing. The said possible prime suspect claimed she had no memory of what had happened that night, and no recollection of what happened in the past 7 months.. So much to be told, so much too see, joins us next week for our next installment of Seika Legion Air paper!"

Her fists were balled, and subconsciously touched her necklace that hanged close to her heart. She felt guilt hang over her, her constant watcher. What happened that night? How come I don't remember anything?

She slammed her hand against the dresser, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. A growing hatred of not knowing what happened mad her heart ached. If something tragic like this happened, surely she would have remembered something by now. It's been months since her recovery from being bed-ridden in the hospital, along with constant visits to therapy. 3 years, and she still didn't remember anything.

Its been hell. . A state of hell she has been living in for about 3 years now. She glanced at another paper beside her mirror. It was then that this note was sent to her and her remaining family. Which meant her; she is to be the next heir.

"Better get ready it's a new day." she said before turning back to pack up.

Asumi and Asuka Akiyama, I know this is too soon for you guys, but it is important for you to train under an old friend of mine for three years. This is essential on your part as the sole heir to your clan. You won't be alone however. The main reason for this particular mission is that we believe that your lives is at stake because of the incident that happened 3 years ago. In addition, you have a task as future Sayer Knights to develop your skills to defend our city when you return. But also your captain will give you more information along the way. Reito and Alyssa will be left in the care of Satsuki. I believe she was your guardian, before you took the opportunity to look after them. She will treat them with the love and care that you provided for them. As promised no one will lay a hand on them as they would be under protection by the Legion. You may write to them as often as possible. As of the loss of your family, we will handle the affairs that would've have been placed on your shoulders, but when you come back, you will have to do this with your sister, to rebuild the legacy of the Akiyama Clan

That's all i can say right now. I will send notes, reports and missions to your new captain. Good luck to you; you are the child of your mother, the late Lady Shiina, who was my dearest friend. . It may be hard now, but never give up!

Head Leader, Reika

She brought up a sack and started to file it with the only remaining clothes she had. Glancing weakly to her right and found her sword upright on her stand. She picked it up and drew it, running her hand up and down the sharpened tempered white and silver ore melted to gather in to this master piece. Her crest (a crescent moon) hangs at a chain from the hilt showing her rank and pride.

**This is all I have left of me. . .**letting her mind wonder, her hand began to tremble as she began to hear the voices over and over.

_**Never forget, you are my living legacy, I'm sorry for treating like shit these past months. . . You are special Asumi don't forget that. . . Protect your siblings, and protect your pride and your very soul, as people will try to take it from you. . . take it. . .don't cry. . . and I'll see you, with your mother one day. . . . .**_

**Father…**

She immediately dropped the sword setting a clang on the floor. Her body started to shake wildly. **Why? Why? Why you and mom did leave me alone with this torture? Why are these voices haunting me? Why?. . . **. . With each thought, her left eye began to throb. **Why does it feel there's much more to this memory loss effect?**

Her eyes then shot up when she heard a muffled knock on her door.

"Asumi? May i come in?" the voice asked.

She tried to shake of the nausea and quickly ran to the bathroom and freshens up. She then weakly walked to the door and cracked the door open just a bit so only her eyes showed. It was her twin sister Asuka smiling delightfully at her. Like most twins they looked exactly alike, Asuka has slightly brown hair differ than her own black hair. Asuka has shorter bangs and shorter hair, but other than that they were the same physically.

Asuka smile then turned in to a frown seeing that her sister was pale along with her blood shot eyes. **She must be having those nightmares again…**

"Asumi? Are you alright? May come in?" She asked again, her voice laced with worry.

Asumi gave a weak nod and gesture her sister to come in. They strode quietly and sat on the bed. Asumi resumed packing while her sister quietly watches. They would occasionally lock gazes but Asumi would blink hard and quickly hurry up packing. Asuka saw her hesitance as Asumi was reluctantly reaching for her sword. **The blade she was promised, it was heard to have a hidden talent until she knew who she was. At least that's what I overheard father say.**

The shine of the blade sparkled in the sunshine and Asumi flinched obviously disgusted at the sight. Asuka slowly picked up the sword and sheathe it and placed it on top of Asumi's bags.

"Asumi? You know I'm always here when you want to talk." Asuka said reassuringly hoping something would make her sister snap out of it. With no point of getting her to talk she sighed and lay down.

"I'll be fine. . ." Asumi said softly.

"Asumi-neechan, Asuka-neechan! You're going to be late!" called out another voice.

Asuka sighed, now to deal with the waterworks of Alyssa and TouReito. "Come on Asumi, before Alyssa has another breakdown." She said jokingly. Who am I kidding? Ill probably cry too.

"Good morning Alyssa-chan!" Asuka greeted her voice straining not to choke in tears.

A small petite figure in an apron greeted them with a hug, with her face gleaming with tears.

"I'll miss you it will only be three years right?" cried Alyssa running toward Asumi shoving her face in to her shirt. Asumi hugged her tenderly gently rubbing her head with sympathy.

"I'm going to miss your dearly."

Alyssa was always so close to her even though she hardly spoke to her younger sister. She smiled sadly and she surely misses the smiling face of Alyssa for three years.

Remember I'll send letters to you once i reach my new home. You can always write back to me once i give the address, use the owl." She said softly as possible not wanting Alyssa to cry again.

"Mou you don't want to go. First Mommy and Daddy and now you...wah! Asumi don't go..." She choked out.

Asumi bit her lip, and held Alyssa closer. If only I knew Alyssa, what's in my memories, maybe Mother and Father would've never left you guys.

"Shh Shh there there. We'll both miss you right Asumi? And yeah only for three years. Be sure to watch out for your brother for us. You know him." Asuka cooed getting to Alyssa's eye level.

"Hey! I heard you Asuka!" a boy standing neared the doorway hissed.

Asuka and Alyssa giggled pulling Alyssa closer," I was just kidding Rei-rei!"

"Please stop calling me that Asuka...its degrading." the boy sighed rubbing the back of his unusual white hair walking up to his seemly annoying twin sisters and the little girl.

Asuka made a pouty face but then grinned ruffling his hair. "Okay okay Reito happy!" she exasperated

The twins smiled sadly, when Reito came to view. There were obvious signs of tears on his cheeks. He's always trying to be strong for smiled lightly and hugged Asumi and Asuka

"Much appreciated." he replied. He hurriedly wiped his eyes again muttering that it was only allergies. He always looked up to his oldest sisters, now he will have to be the man of the house. He promised his dad and his mom.

Alyssa stared at the clock and said quickly but sadly, "You better get going! Take care! Asumi-neechan please remember to get some rest too while your there." squeezing them for the last time

The twins gave one last kiss to their siblings and headed out the door. "Kioste ke* Aneue*!" said Reito. The girls waved as they made their way to the village entrance.

They walked side by side when they weaved in and out through the crowd. The crowd jeered and whispered, as the twins made way down the dusty road. At times like these Asuka just wanted to beat the shit out of anyone that wanted to talk trash about her sister

"We lost a good pair Sayer Knights we were that close to finding that demon that is lurking in the shadows."

Asumi exhaled sharply, she turned away and resumed walking. **So I'm a demon now? These villagers are sure creative. . . .** Her sister sighed and trailed on behind her, **I hope things will turn out for the better for her when we begin our mission.** Asuka thought quietly as Asumi began to dread walking down memory lane of how they became to be

Asumi and Asuka Tenshi Akiyama were twins of 15. They were the current heirs to the remaining Akiyama clan. Asumi the oldest twin was a shy child and kept to herself most of the time. Asuka shared the similar meekness, but was more outgoing and supportive. Since the accident that cost them their family when they were 12, she knew the things that were lurking through her sister's mind. She knew that Asumi was going through a lot and it was changing her. The amnesia, the family slaughter, the night mares and insomnia. . . . . It forced Asumi to linger with the darkness that was manifesting inside of her. Now Asumi was just a brooding creature, with so much pain and hatred against the world. That was when she wanted to be more supporting to her sister. And frankly it made her feel more connected to her twin and it made her feel welcome to Asumi's dark world.

They graduated the Seie Academy with outstanding marks; they were the school idols, honor students, and the lone wolves. At the age of 13 they were already graduates then at age 14 they were announced to be the youngest knights and later joined the Assassins Corps at the age of 15. They had their life planned out for them, study hard, graduate early, and take their position as the heirs to their family legacy. Things became different after that fateful night. Life became harder, sorrow was amongst them at a constant pace, but now it lead to this, them leaving the village possibly for their own safety...

They quickly walked to the gates of their village and slowly stepped out to the unknown journey that awaits them.

"Oh…it seems that we have found our last objective and target. Now then, time to start the plan."

* * *

**Well there you go another rewrite chapter of this whole volume!**

**I hope it was better than before.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know! :D**

-Okaami-chin out~


	3. 2 Reunion REWRITTEN

Ch.2 Reunion

**Sayer World**

Not far from here, a boy with shaggy black hair groaned was dozing from a nearby branch, when he heard a familiar screech coming closer and closer. His eyes shot open in annoyance and began to growl. He looked up and saw a bird circling over him. _Can't a guy get a nap these days? Oh wait no. . . . Because now I have to go to this god forsaken mission! _He thought in annoyance.

A small eagle then hovered around him for a moment, moving in slow circled before flying in a small tree. Ryou raised an eyebrow we he found a note dangling on the birds foot. Thinking it was for him, he reached up and gently grabbed the bird, and removed the parchment from its leg. Oh this better be good.. .

He unfolded the paper; the writing was sloppy and rushed but pushed that aside in attempts to read the writing.

_**Ryou you're supposed to be here exactly 4 hours ago! We are so going to be in major shit if you won't come! I heard our captain is hella strict and please don't start anything stupid! Remember the forest near the creek where we hang out before and then RUN FOR OUR EFFING LIVES! HURRY UP YOU DUMBASS!**_

_**-Saiko**_

He crumpled the paper and muttered under his breath,"I swear to God I will kick his ass when I see him. . ."

He jumped down from the tree he was resting at and stretched. _Might as well go._ Grabbing his sword he hanged it from his back and grabbed his bag, he gave one last look to his beloved forest which he had stayed and trained in while living with his uncle. He walked back quickly to the grave that leaned against the tree he rested on. He took out some candles and lit them up. He placed a picture on top of the grave and prayed. _Hey Uncle, I guess I'm leaving now. . It will be 3 years before I come back you know? I hope you after me, while I'm gone. And I guess that's all i have to say for now._

He knew he was never good with words, or prayers, but he had to pay some respects. His uncle took him in, when he needed it the most. Growing up with that old man, was his happiest moments in his life. Now that he died peacefully, Ryou felt lonely. He stood slowly wiping a few tears from his eyes. When he turned his back, he felt the wind give a calming breeze before blowing out the candle from behind him. He walked toward the forest in search of his 'companion'

* * *

Another boy tapped his feet repeatedly as he anxiously stared at his watch on horror. He fidgeted with his dagger that hanged on his thigh.

_C'mon Ryou hurry up! I don't want to get in trouble!_

He twirled his dagger around his finger as he began to scratch the tree repeatedly with his dagger. His brown chocolate hair blew in the breeze making him sigh loudly.

"Still the same pompous mutt..." He said as he found his friend walking from a distance. He felt a smile came to his face as his friend greeted him

"Come on your broken bird; let's get the hell outta here." Ryou grinned at him.

Saiko grinned back, "Sure, lead the way dumbass!"

"Fuck you!"

"I know you want to!"

Ryou gaped at him with wide eyes, "I never you were straight! Do you have your dagger on you? I'd like to gouge out my eyes."

Saiko arms crossed over his chest and he examined him "Where would I hide my dagger?"

"In that fat ass of yours."

Saiko jogged up next to him and shot Ryou a smirk. "But Ryou, you'd tap that. You just missed your chance."

"Im straight dipshit!"

Saiko shoved Ryou's shoulder, making him stumble to the side. He shot him a grin as Ryou caught himself.

Ryou had his own smirk on his face. "Lucky for you I cant kill you just yet, hopefully sensei will give me allright to beat the living daylights outta you." He then sprinted down the tree line, hopping from branch to branch.

"That's right, run asshole run!"

"Im running from you idiot!" Ryou shouted back. _Oh the maturity!_ Saiko thought, as he sprinted after him. _Some things never change about him_

* * *

**At the Rendezvous Point**

A young maiden of twenty(oc), waited somewhat impatiently for her 4 students to show up. The dark haired beauty wore a long shirt with dark gray caprice. Her black with purplehighlighted hair was tied up neatly as it glistened in the breeze. Her eyes were startling violet but it didn't seem as intimidating as she spun a kunai knife in her finger she whined," They should be here by now." With a start she turns her knife at the noise at her left.

"Dare da! (Who's there!)" Behind the trees stood Asumi and Asuka alarmed and armed with swords at the ready. Lowering her weapon she changed emotions quickly and welcomed the girls. "*sigh* Well that's was a bit of a scary start. I am Yoru A. Seie, your captain and comrade."

Asuka and Asumi smiled, "Yup we seen you before in the files you sent us. I'm Asuka Akiyama."

"And I'm Asumi Akiyama."

"Yeah I know, I read your files. Pretty amazing feats there ladies. And to think you guys just got back from a special recon mission." She replied with a wink. "No need to be all stiff, we are all comrades."

Yoru smiled back warmly and told them to sit. Minutes went by and neither of them spoke a word. It's a comfortable silence; they figured they are going to have to wait awhile. Yoru then abruptly began to talk, "The boys won't be hear for a while I bet, so you can hang around and I'll call you. But if you want I can give you a map to my house if you want to move ahead."

She then walked up to the girls and gave them hugs. She took out a small piece of paper and handed to Asumi

"Hold on to that but its better if you stick around who knows?" Asuka said suggestively.

Yoru smirked, "Why don't you?"

Asumi slightly made disapproving face at her sister and her sister threw her hands in the air in apology.

"I hate it when you tease me Asuka." She said flatly, her displeasure made Asuka laugh lightly.

"But you love me anyway" Asuka said in return. Her twin sighed and shook her head.

They both stood, bowed before leaving their captain alone for the moment. " We are just going by the spring, we'll be right back."

Yoru sat down and thought to herself her mind focusing on the shy twin.. _You changed so much. ._

* * *

3 hours later, the two burly boys were walking in the horizon. They quickly rushed to her and bowed. Even they were so late Yoru greeted them with a smile and welcoming hugs

"Hey Yoru sensei!" Saiko said happily.

"Hey Saiko-kun!" she said while giving a wink.

He shot a glance around the clearing and frowned slightly.

"Where are the others?" he said playfully

"Perhaps they move on seeing how you came 4 hours late." She said in mock anger

"Oops?"

Yoru raised an eyebrow then shook her head. "Well at least you guys are here now i guess."

The conversation went on and on till the breeze picked up sending shivers down their spine. Asuka then emerged from a bush and walked casually toward the team. ,"Sorry everyone I was out on the stream. . ."

Her eyes when she saw Ryou and Saiko. Whoa. . .

She was glad she went to see who were the boys were and now she's surprised. _Why them out of all people? They were the specialists? That makes sense, 2 assassins, 2 specialists, 1 captain, huh never knew these guys had it in them. That's really surprising, I'm impressed._

"Ryou and Saiko? Is it really you?" She called out waving at them.

Saiko turned his head at her direction and heard his mouth hit the floor. Damn! That's Asuka? She has suuuure grown in more waaaaays than 1! JACKPOT!

"Hey! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

Ryou just turned and smirked. ," Yo angel, long time no see!"

Asuka ran over to them and gave them hugs. "Yea it's been awhile hasn't it? Still calling me by my old nickname?"

Ryou chuckled," Well I guess, we havent seen each other in about 3 years since graduating the academy."

"Wow, it feels like 1 big reunion! How did you guys all meet?" Yoru asked with rapt attention. She didn't know that her new underlings had some relationship she was unaware of. That made her life much easier if everyone at least knew each other from the get go.

"Yeah it sure does feel like it. Anyway we met at academy. These guys were like the total dumb asses there! They were always getting in trouble!"

Ryou glared at her, "Hey! We are not anymore! And since when do the Akiyama's use the word dumbass? Isnt like a bad thing?"

Asuka giggled and playfully hit his shoulder, "I have been just now! See? Your bad influence is rubbing off me now!"

"Hey Im not a bad influence!"

"Says the guy that 'accidently' made students go on a vadilzing streak to prove that you're awesome. Which your not."

Ryou growled playfully,"Hey! Im not a delinquent anymore!"

"Sure sure what ever you say." Asuka said with sarcasm.

Yoru began to laugh harder, as the conversation between teens got deeper. This will make my job easier, thank god there's no problems.

The breeze blew through the glistening trees; the air soon suddenly began to smell like mints, they all just stood and talked for more than a couple hours.

Quickly, the ebony boy turned to the direction of the wind and from a random tree he grabbed Asumi; not knowing it was his teammate and threw her to the floor. Asumi's eyes widened as she was flung to the floor. Rolling to her feet, she glared at her opponent. Asumi's reflexes began to kick in and started to defend her self. she knew that her sudden opponent was a offensive fighter so she flipped him midair and threw to the floor. She landed gracefully on the floor, dusting her self off. How dare you?

Yoru, Saiko and Asuka gasped. ,"What's is he doing? Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Step back! Ill handle this!" He shouted.

He stood up and charged at her with his sword in hand. Asumi just stood there with no signs of either defending or attacking. Ryou saw his chance and went for her throat. The next seconds became a blur when he saw a faint drop of blood touch the ground. His poisoned sword connected however, it was just a a faint cut. Asumi jumped back and rubbed her arm. Asumi then stood and turned her back and began to walk. _I have no time for this. ._

"RYOU ITS NOT WHO YOU THINK!"

Ryou ran to her holding the sword above his head, attempting to maim her from behind, Asumi felt his presence from behind, she then felt a sudden rush of sweet adrenaline and something else. End him. . . She submitted to this feeling, and before she knew it, she attacked. She slipped a dagger in her sleeve before turning around to hit his neck. Before connecting the blade, Yoru stepped in holding down Ryou's body, and Yoru's other hand seizing Asumi's

They both looked at each other and dropped their weapons.. She met his eyes in an angry stare, but softened at the sight to familiar silver eyes.

"Asumi?"

"Ryou..."

Asuka ran after her and rubbed her shoulders in comfort, sensing that Asumi was having an internal battle with her mind noticing her vacant gaze.

"Remember what happened is in the past, just forget it. . "

_Easy for you to say Asuka. . I . . ._ .Asumi just pulled her hand back and sighed.

Ryou threw his hands in apology. "I'm sorry! I didn't know she was our teammate! I thought it was some spy from the files you sent me! You said that there were spies that would be watching us!"

"Same here." Was all Asumi said. "What happened, happened."

Yoru noted that, he was confused he could see it and feel the truth. "Oh all right, at least you didn't hurt her that bad, that would be a big problem. Yeah Asumi dont just hide in the trees, we dont want another accident like this one okay?"

Ryou sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _Nice going Ryou. . . ._

Yoru trotted back to the rest of the team. Yoru scanned at the rest of her students, her eyes focused on Asumi who stood there in shock. She shuddered this is so sickening

Asumi leaned against a tree and sat down trying to relax off the uneasniness of thier first meeting. Saiko still stood there, he carefully walked to her bent down to sit down said quietly, "Asumi-chan?"

"Um hi? Hi remember me? It's Saiko, like pyscho!" He laughed nervously. Asumi was not really in the mood to talk, Saiko was annoying to begin with long time ago, and to her, he obviously didnt change.

He honestly had no idea what to say to the twin. He knew Asuka, but never really got to know Asumi. This must be a sign! Ok OK, Saiko be cool.

Her instant reply was nothing, but he let that be.

"Yea I remember you. . Its been a while." She replied slowly.

"Indeed it is I guess." _Okay. . . Mental note check, beware for awkward silences._

"HEY GUYS WE ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE NOW!" Yoru called out to them.

Asuka then popped up beside Asumi and started up the trail walking very slowly tugging Asumi with her. "Lets go Asumi! Come on slacker lets go!" She said jokingly

Saiko blushed but yelled back at her, but decided against it. He eyes her body as she was walking. _Then again, she looks fiiiiiine . . . Wait . . .Why am I checking her out now? God I hate my hormones._

WHAP!

"Saiko shut your mouth your drooling!" Ryou shouted at him before trailing up the hill as well.

Saiko in reaction and began to wipe his face furiosly, but found no wetness. "Ryou you ass!"

Saiko huffed and brushed himself off, he started to follow but was stopped and backed into a tree by Yoru.

She leaned in near his ear and began to talk quickly but quietly. "I wouldn't try saying anything or DO anything to either of them. If I were you watch what you say got it?" Yoru looked around and pulled him closer and smirked. "And close your mouth whenever they are around okay?"

Saiko blushed and glared at her. Yoru took a step back and shrugged then grinned widely. "I don't know but you better hurry up if you don't want to get left behind!"

He reluctantly follows behind giving distance between Asuka and himself. He swore he saw a aura surrounding her. Yoru walked up to Ryou who looked up to her guiltily.

"What's wrong?"

"My sword is covered in poison. . .Um Asumi got cut . . . and yeah. . "

Yoru eyes furrowed in worry as she forced Asumi to come near. "Here let me see."

After some quick healing Asumi felt too nauseous to walk. Yoru sighed deeply, "That's some advance poison, but treatable. . here I'll carry you back to the hide out."

Asumi reluctantly climbed on, but she didn't want to end up passing out later.

Ryou looked at her and muttered quietly, "Sorry. . "

"It's fine."

Another awkward silence.

"Is everyone ready? Then let's go."

* * *

_**In the Woods**_

_More scenes began to play with her head as she saw the trees past by_

_Don't do this. . . ._

_She flinched at her own voice from long time ago. . Another scene flashed in her head, when she thought of the familar boy she just dreamnt about this morning._

_"How could you Asumi? I tought you cared about me. . . us! This is sick you only cared about yourself!"_

_"Don't...go. . . don't leave me. . "_

_She felt her throat constrict with pain again, when she heard a familiar voice. ._

_"Sorry Asumi. . . looks like I messed up again. . . I'll make it up to you. . . one day. ._

_Asumi eyes opened in shock, she didn't remember falling asleep. Nor did she remember being anywhere near a pond. She felt like throwing up she didn't want to see that again. The same familiar scent was the scent of blood that was spilt on the earth. Her nostrils flared with distaste. It smelled so vile and rusty. She stared at the water, seeing the ripples spread. Just as the ripples disappear a new reflection showed, but its not her. The face unfamiliar and obviously not human. Large fangs hanging from her mouth in its serious demeanor. Its hair had streaks of white and at a long length. She stared at Asumi, with vibrant crimson eyes._

_Asumi...The voiced called out._

Before she can even reply, she felt her body begin to shake as she felt a swirl of dark red energy entering this world.

Yoru felt the grip on her shoulders tightening, but she made no sound._ I could feel her shaking slightly . . . her grip is tight, like she's calling out to someone. ._

They were walking for awhile (exclude Asumi) for about 5 hours now. Everyone started to get a bit cranky at the long journey. The group was moving quite slowly in the burning humidity. Often Ryou and Saiko would complain over and over "Are we there yet?"

Yoru would just ignore them and focused on finding the hidden hideout. It was still the after noon, and it became more difficult when the boys wouldn't stop complaining. Had she really forced herself to train all these kids?

She looked at Asuka who she assumed to be laughing at the boys' misery of walking but Asuka kept checking her eye on Asumi. Yoru glanced at her shoulder and smiled, "Ahh your sister is fine, she's just resting off the poison, we re not that far, by the time we get there, she'll wake up."

"Where is this hideout anyways?" Asuka inquired.

Yoru eyes lit up when she saw a familiar landmark, the sounds of thundering waterfalls, "Let's just say its near the Seie old front! Now everyone sprint after me!"

Ryou and Saiko was shook out of their lala land, when they saw Yoru jumped to a nearby branch before facing down the tree line, with Asuka tailing after her.

"WAIT FOR US!" they yelled out, before trying to sprint after them.

When they stopped, everyone was out of breath.

"Why the hell did you decided to run?"

Yoru rolled her eyes, "We are here. Isn't that you want?"

"Whoa! That's sick!" Saiko exclaimed in awe. It took them awhile to get to the top of the mountain, but the view was marvelous! Waterfalls could be heard, wildlife, the nature background. The perfect place to live in. The house was concealed in the back of a mild cluster of tree not to far from the road they are standing on. It's a pretty old style house, but it looked large enough to fit a group of teenagers and every training need. They knew they are far away from the next town, but that's the idea. Its like solitary confinement, you train and train, waiting for the next agenda by the Head Leader. They all knew that the 1st year is all dedicated to training, but they were unsure of the following 2nd and 3rd year.

With a dramatic stance Yoru pointed out the whole mountain. "This is where we will train for three years! Remember this is an underground training session! We are hereby order from the Head Leader to investigate and terminate whoever she assigns us to look at. And well I don't feel like explaining right now, so let's go inside now. Hey Asumi think you can stand now?"

Asumi nodded as she slid off Yoru back. Oddly enough the poison nausea started to slow down.

"You live here? Damn! We will be definitely be living the sweet life!" exclaimed the boys. The girls were impressed as well. It was nice place to live in, and it just looks like a group of kids and an adult spending the summer here. Just like a family.

"I agree this is a pretty nice place you picked Taichou!"

Yoru waved off the compliments, "Don't worry, I have more place around here that we have to move, so who knows, each new location might look better than the last. Now let's get inside!"

Within the mansion, the place was filled with rooms most seemed to be empty or were they? They were equipment rooms, dozens of bathrooms and more. There was an open aired bath and rooms sized to fit entire army of 1000. There was a lavish library full of scrolls and books which sparked the girls' interest the most. But the rooms were old and rundown. Dust and grime where everywhere. That will be a pain to clean up much to the boys' displeasure.

They walked to and empty corridor in the west wing, which was surprisingly cleaner than the previous rooms.

"Here we are!" she announced as she opened an empty door. It was large and lots of space. Everyone stared in awe. Saiko was more impressed, it's like the perfect room. There's a balcony view of the mountain side, the sun would set here. But no one can really understand why there were 4 beds here though.

"Cool is this my room?" The boys asked jumping up and down with excitement

Yoru shook her head and gave a very suggestive grin.

"WE ARE ALL SHARING A ROOOM!" yelled Saiko.

Ryou just laughed, "Why do you want to be in a room by yourself? So you can I don't know, jack off in peace?"

Saiko blushed and growled, "Can't we all have privacy?"

Yoru snickered, "That's the idea, and beside if you jack off or not, Asumi and I can hear you! She has probably the best hearing. But you guys have to be in the same room for awhile. Unless you want to clean out the grime and dust that's in the other rooms. And did I tell you that no one has lived her for a long time?"

Ryou laughed harder rolling on the floor. Even the twins couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Its just for a couple of weeks or month, or years ehhhh I dont know."

Saiko huffed out, "Fine! Just don't let Ryou's bed be near mine!"

"Why would it be near? I don't want you mess all over it!" Ryou said with a disgusted look. "If you do, make sure you clean up my sheets please. I don't want your STD's!"

Asumi and Asuka rolled their eyes. _This is real mature. ._ They both thought. It shouldn't be so hard sharing a room with them. It's like sharing a room with two 6 year olds fighting over a toy. Then again, they are all teenagers were raging hormones. This could spell disaster

"Don't worry, your beds will be separated you can move it around as you please. But of course no one sleeps together. Alright?" Yoru said sweat dropping.

The group huffed as they went inside to inspect the room. They still needed to clean it out.

Yoru just shrugged and told them to unpack and wash up for dinner. The group hurriedly unpacked and rushed down stairs into the kitchen following the delicious scent that filled the air. Eventually thy made it the kitchen with small traces of drool in the corners of their mouths. Food consisted of cup noodles and rice balls. It smells nice, but was not much, but they had nothing in stock to eat. Yoru cursed and made a quick mental note, to visit the convenient store 30 mins down the mansion.

It became a slight awkward meal, well it should be right? Saiko could fell himself tensing underneath his chair. Ryou was no different than Saiko's reaction. They were both thinking the same thing AWKWARD

"So what do you think of the house?" Yoru asked, she was actually very curious on what's her teams opinion on the house, and to break the awkwardness.

Asumi gave a weak smile, "I ran down the stairs and the hallways, this place give me the creeps."

Everyone gave a hearty laugh, "Yeah I got to admit, this place is pretty creepy. But oh well!"

Yoru laughed nervously, "Yea well. . This hasn't place hasn't been used in a while. So we got to clean up tomorrow or we might just train.."

Everyone groaned. _Who likes working right away? Not to mention tomorrow?_

The dinner ended well eventually. Everyone then just lounged around resting on the couches available in the living room. At that point Asumi felt a slight throb in her arm and her head. Must be the poison. .

Asumi turned to Ryou, "Is the poison treatable?"

Ryou looked down but nodded, "Yeah, just sleeping it off would slow the toxins out. Its out of your system, but nausea and pain in your arms and legs is the current thing you need to worry about."

Asumi leaned on to Asuka calling at her shaking her lightly. "I could feel that, in that case good night everyone. . ."

"Night girls we'll be up later."

"Yeah night."

Asuka took a look at Asumi, her face was chalk white, well whiter than her skin, sweat poured down her face. Her clothes was slightly damp, and she could hear Asumi's controlled labored breathing,_ She's trying to hide it. . ._

"There's a first aid kit on the table Asuka if you need to use it," called out Yoru before they left the living room..

Saiko groaned, " Geez that was kind of awkward. I didn't think i could last another awkward conversation like the last one"

"What made you think you were interesting to talk to?" Ryou asked genuinely. Saiko responded by throwing a couch pillow at Ryou.

The twins were walking slowly through the corridors, with Asumi walking blindly in to the night. The pain was unbearable, her arms and legs felt like giving out, and her head was spinning. She kept swooning which made her sister worry. They both quickened their paces till they finally reached the groups bedroom. A gasp was heard, and she fell down in the door way. Asuka caught her by the arm, this only made her whimper. She latched onto her sister for support and then slumped back down on the bed. Asuka ran to fetch the medical kit and came back in a flash.

"Here let me see the wound but first, take off your shirt, I also need to see your chest and back for further damage. Have your injuries healed since the last mission?"

Asumi shook her head slowly Asumi took off her blood stain white hoodie and placed to the side, she then took off her light undershirt. Asuka flinched at the look, a sharp cut along the right side or her right arm. The wound opened more with out medical help, and there were big traces of bruises from falling out the tree by Ryou's hand. She gently and a bit of force on the cut and bruises to see how far the pain. The pressure only made her whimper yet the bruises made her gasp. There were several brusises that trailed along her lower back from falling, but other than that shes fine.

"Gomen... here let me apply on some salve." She pulled out a container unscrewed it and applied it softly on the bruises. Asumi exhaled slowly, which a gave Asuka to take as a good sign. She then wrapped her sister's body with a bandaged cloths before moving toward her arm. She removed the already bloodied cloth and gave a startled gasp. There was a faint slash and it was not so deep.

But as soon it was exposed it slowly began to close quickly. Asuka looked up at her worryingly an met with a slight red tinge in her sisters eyes

"Is it a healing technique-" Asumi nodded. Asumi swung her legs over to the edge and tried to stand. She immediately slumped back down. This poison really did its number on me. She felt her eyes dropping slowly.

_A side effect? It doesn't look like it. . . And what's with the sudden eye color change_? Asuka thought.

Asumi felt fabric cover her, along with a small kiss to the cheek till she finally felt herself black out into slumber. Asuka stared some more, as Asumi began to wince and flinch. She stroked her sister's head, and saw her sister relax slowly into deep sleep. Asuka sat beside her and watched her sleep but grimaced at the thought when she remembered about Asumi's memories. That boy, that Asumi talks about. . Just who is he?

She laid down beside her and also felt her weary eyes fall shut

_Asumi, just try to get some sleep ne? I'm right here_

After minutes that seem like hours, Saiko and Ryou grew tired getting thier ass beat by thier sensei at a game of pillow wars, then some weird version of video games called a Kinect and try to look for the bedroom that they found awhile ago. he saw Yoru sitting on 1 of the beds rubbing one of the girl's head, as if she was checking on them. Ryou heaved his body to bed

"Finally. .. I gotz to sleep. . . zzzzzz."

Saiko sweatdropped, "Wow he wasnt kidding when he said he will knock out in a matter of seconds."

His bed was not far from his, and collasped on to his bed rolling on his belly.

"Yoru-sensei? Why are you still here though?" He called out, his voiced muffled by a pillow.

Yoru whispered back quietly, "Came to check on the girls naturally. Afterall they are girls, and you are guys."

Saiko sat up at his bed and rubbed his eye. "We will not rape them. . Geez."

He sat on his heels a bit higher till he could see thier faces. Asuka in particular was crying in her sleep. Her hair was draped around the pillow, with the comforter sheet covered around her and her sisrter, with her hands gripping forcefully at the sheet. She was shaking visibly. Saiko saw how Asuka clutched onto her sister as if it was her life line and how Asumi respomded by scooting closer and huggin her letting Asuka relax into the hug. They have a really tight connection. Asuka sighed in her sleep, "Rukia. . .Toushirou. . .

"They look very homesick." he saidquietly. Her mask slipped for a moment, but replaced it with an innocent look. "Well, aren't you?"

Saiko frowned and crawled deeper in the sheets. "No not really. . .Night Sensei."

"Night Saiko"

Ryou rolled over on his side, Is this what it start to come to? He closed his eyes, as he was drifting away, he saw an image of a falling snowflake.

Yoru stood up and walked to the door way of the room, she gave one last glance before shutting the door behind her. She leaned back on the door, and breathed in slowly. _This is the first step. . . I wonder how will everything will fall in place. . . Good night everyone. ._

* * *

**Author Note: Here it is again xD**

**Questions? Thoughts? Feelings? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**


	4. 3 The First Test, Bonding REWRITTEN

Chapter 3

The First Test

Bonding

**Run. . Asumi. . .**

**Asumi kept running, she couldn't dare to stop. But there was no way out, she felt cornered. Theres something surrounding her, but she knew it wasnt in physical form. The air was engulfed by fear, she tried to speak, call out or anything and no words came out.**

**She found her sister at a distance; she tried to run at her direction, then Asuka was burning, disintegrating right before her eyes. Asumi tried to reach for her, but she was already gone, leaving behind nothing but ash.**

_**ASUKA! NO!**_

_**Onee-sama. . . Asu-nee. . . .**_

**She turned and looked. It was Rukia and Toushirou standing hand in hand.**

_**"Run Reito! Take Alyssa and run!"**_

_**Why? How could you?**_

**Asumi felt paralyzed when she saw her little siblings engulfed in flames.**

_**Why Asumi? Why sis why did you leave us alone?**_

**She tried to reach out for them, but with every step, there faces got farther and farther away from her. REITO! ALYSSA!**

**Even when they left her sight, she could hear screams echoe, their voices calling out to her in pain.**

**"Make it stop!" She shut her eyes, but she could still picture it in her mind. Her siblings burning, falling to ash right before her very eyes. She covered her ears, but she could still hear the screams. It was tearing her apart.**

_**Asumi...no where to run.**_

**She turned around finding a silhouette of a man cloaked in darkness. Tsk, Tsk Asumi you know the consequences when you try to run from me!**

**Asumi flinched at the raspy voice, and yet she made no attempt to move. .**

**Before the figure got closer, she felt pulled from the scene, and into another.**

**Her dream twisted and in to a empty darkness, a black oblivion. Asumi? It was her again,the one called Isuma. Isuma held her hand out to her, beckoning Asumi to take it. Asumi reached for her hesitantly but pulled back.**

_**WHO ARE YOU? **_**She demanded, but her voice was quivering making her demand seem feeble.**

**Isuma stared hard into her eyes, eyes searching her soul. _Do you know who you are?_**

_**No. . What is all this?**_

**Images began to flash in front of her, before she could tell what it was, it vanished once again! Then the images vanished only a locket appeared for a moment; very familiar Right in a flash, more images appeared She could hear the voices coming from it, throwing her off, making her head spin out of control. _The pictures, those faces. . . Who are they?_**

**One right after the other, she began to hear voices. the tortured voices, that are screaming, crying her name. The noise kept banging against her ear drums, implanting the chants in her mind. ****Blood suddenly spurted onto her frantically groping hands, thick crimson streams of it that glistened wetly even in the near-darkness, but whose blood it was she did not know.**

_**NO! STOP IT!**_

**Her head was spinning, _why is she seeing it now? why is she hearing screams? Why here? Why in her dreams, where she is at her most vulnerable state?_**

_**"We have to do something! !"**_

_**"We have no choice!"**_

_**"You know what will happen if you dont -AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**Laughing maniacally and shouting that he was coming for her. She tried to flee, but she could barely see in the weak light and kept tripping over the rotting bodies, and his unseen voice grew closer by the second.**

**The dark voice returned. _Asumi . . .Ill be waiting. . waiting. ._**

_**"ASUUUUUUUMI!"**_

* * *

"Ahhhh!" With a start Asumi sat up, shaking in fear. She could hear her heart beat faster and faster. Her breathing was erratic and labored, sweat rolled down her cheeks. Again with those pictures, images. . . What could all this mean. . . She was trembling violently under the sheets. She looked down and found her necklace opened and on the sheets. The twin locket that she and Asuka always carry. She took it lightly in her hand and opened it. A picture of her sister, baby Reito.

_ Ill never see them again wont I, not even in death. ._

She turned and only to find Asuka sleeping peacefully beside her. Asuka breathing was soft and quiet; her eyes seemed well rested after a grueling first day. She slept like she didn't have care in the world. Saiko was snoring loudly, and Ryou was murmring in his sleep. _Heavy sleepers I suppose ._ .Asumi sighed and gazed out the window, dawn was breaking very slowly in the the sun hasnt arrived, she could feel the summer warmth.

She then clutched her cut up arm, and rubbed it gently. It was still early but might as well start the day. She rose and dress lightly, a short sleeve light blue shirt, and some kahki shorts. She tied her hair in a high pony tail before creeping out the room quietly. She passed Yoru rooms and listened in. Soft snores were heard on the other side. Even Yoru is a heavy sleeper.

Immediately when she stepped in to the kitchen, she went to work. It was the first day; Asumi want to give a good impression to her peers. Too bad theres was only cup noddles and tea..

She opened the curtains, letting the breaking light bright up the dim kitchen. She smiled at the view of a flatplain with trees on the sides covered with fruit. _Hmm I guess I'll grab some fruit while I wait for the water to boil. ._

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER**

Yoru, Asuka and Saiko, came in minutes after the Asumi finished setting the table.

"Morning Asu-nee, "Asuka yawned tiredly, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes._ I hate waking up early. . But taichou wanted us to be up and early. .. Man Im so sleepy_

"Nice! Breakfast is made. Sorry Asumi, I forgot to grab some decent food." Yoru rubbed her head shyly.

Asumi smiled, "Its ok, but there was some fruits in the nearby trees, so its not all about salt this morning"

Saiko was dozing at the table, drool coming out of his mouth. Asuka sighed, "Man he never changed."

"Well wake him up then," Yoru said, stretching in her seat. Asuka took the tray holding the food and smiled," Asumi, ryou and I know 1 way that will wake Saiko up."

When the food was place, Saiko was immeditaly pulled from his sleep and was already drooling over the food, "FOOOD!"

"Down Saiko, Down!"

There were apples and peaches on the table nicely cut and put on a plate, with hot soup and tea.

"You really worked hard didn't you?" he said trying to not drool. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to calm his hunger.

"The fruits were easy to get, peeling and cutting was the one that took the most time though."

Ryou then entered the room , hair was soaked but pulled back making in look very handsome. He had a white tanktop with a red towel around his shoulders. "Yo everyone! wassup?"

Saiko waved at Ryou before slouching in his chair overing his hands on his stomach. "Can we eat now?"

Everyone laughed, even Asumi was cracking a soft smile.

Yoru saw this was a good time for the kids to start to get to know each other, she hoped.

"Okay! Before we get started on this lovely breakfast, let's start with introductions. So don't leave yet Asumi," She announced. "Geez I swear, dont just disappear and reappear!"

Ryou stiffened slightly but held a stiff smile as Asumi slid slowly in her seat. Once everyone was seated with the food in fornt of them Yoru tood and held her arms out dramatcially.

"For starters lets start with names first, well we may already know each other names but since the craziness that happened yesterday let's start all over. Then say your age and occupation like ranks and you're animal crest."

Wanting to get this off his chest Saiko lazily but slightly seductively said, "Kotobuki, Saiko, age 16, Specialist in Scouting, and Recon, a major slacker oh yeah eagles all the way! Water is my thing."

"Hopefully out of my life, " Ryou muttered, cruse words under his breath, which earned him a smack from Yoru's hand.

"What the Fuuu-" BAM!

Another slap from Yoru.

"No bad words Ryou!"

QUicklly rubbing his head, he smoothed out his hair and told his introduction, with his trademark smirk on his face, "Minamoto, Ryou age 16 Specialist in Poison and escape tactics. My family crest is the black dragon. Fire style is my specialty!"

"BURN TO AA-AAAah!" WHAP!

"Shut up Saiko!" Yoru repolied with another slap to Saiko's head.

He slowly looked at Asumi, but felt her presense uncomfortable. She felt the same awkwardness too. Yoru cleared her throat and made a glare at Ryou, Ryou turned away and took is seat once more.

"So who's next?" he said changing moods quickly but still slightly holding his stare at Asumi. Minutes pased slwly each second ticked him off.

Asumi hands nervously began to jerk especially when Ryou staring at her. _This getting akward. . . Why is he staring at me?_

"I-I-I-"

"Today girls! Today!" Saiko complained, his growling stomach is getting through his head. Yoru intervined getting up from her chair, "Hold off your stomach Saiko, its making them rush. "

"Sorry *growl*"

Asumi gripped her sisters hand and smiled warmly at her then she alone stood and began to speak.

"Akiyama Asumi age 15 Assasin, under My lady Reika. I also have Healing tactics. Windstyle user."

"Akiyama Asuka age 15 Assasin and healer like Asumi. I am also a Windstyle user."

"DAMN! Saiko exclaimed, "I better not make fun of you or else Ill die in my sleep!"

Ryou smirked, "I hoped you will get killed in your sleep, it will make me sleep easier knowing you are dead!"

"Fuck you."

"In your dreams, Saiko."

"More like in my nightmares." Saiko scowled."Can we eat now?"

"Chill Saiko! But anyways im impressed with everyone's skills here today, training will become easier." She stood up and smiled at all of them, "I guess its my turn i guess, Im Yoru Seie age 21, well lets just say my animal distinction would be a cat. And style. . .ehhhh my secret."

*GROWL*

"Can we please eat now?" Asuka asked holding her stomach.

"Well thats that! lets eat!" Yoruchi sighed. "You guys are so impatient. ."

"WHOOOPEE!"

* * *

Aftrwards Ryou made a small tug to Asumi and went to the back of the room. Ryou cleared his throat slightly, "I never expected to see you again after all these years. Asu- Akiyama."

A blunt statement, but she knew that Ryou was never a guy with good words. Just because things went bad yesterday doesnt mean he has to act all like formal. Asumi replied, "Never expected it either. Call me Asumi as always."

Ryou gave her a handsome smirk and laughed "Ryou then too you. Great lets enjoy the day shall we?"

"Nope, we have to get ready for the 1st test thing later." Asuka stated.

Ryou groaned.

"So now what, where are we going?" muttered Ryou.

Yorucihi motioned everyone to sit down once more, moments passed with silence till she began to talk "You'll see. But before we can get on with it, you guys will spar each other. I need to get the feel where you guys both stand in power, speed and accuracy. Remember this is like an observation sparring, light contact only! Oh yea, no elements either." she said sternly."I don't want anyone dead before the real thing! All right every one move out. Bring your weapon of choice that you brought for the journey."

"UGH WORK ALREADY? WE JUST GOT HERE!"

"MOVE IT RYOU!"

* * *

_**At the Training Grounds**_

The team walked back in to the forest came out into another different clearing much bigger than the last. The training field was covered in firm grass that stretched on that seemed like miles. There were weapon racks and training dummies all over the area. There was a creek nearby, which seems to be use for some random reason. However like the house, it was concealed.

Yoru then finally said," Alrighty, let's get started. Who wants to go 1st?" everyone statted to shuffle but Ryou made a small smirk and slowly raised his hand. "Okay? Ryou versus hmmm how about Mi chan?"

"Who the hell is Mi-chan?" said Ryou.

"That's Asumi's new nickname," Yoru said in mock-hurt tone. "I'm the teacher soo, I get to call anyone a certain name. Your name will be asshole! Now get yourself in the center!"

Ryou muttered insults under his breath as he picked up his wooden sword. Asumi but her lower lip in worry she nodded and both of them made their way to the center. They got in to position with Ryou taking the offense and Asumi taking a defensive stance. "GO!".

He pulled pulled out his two handed wooden version of his sword and started to charge toward her. In reaction she pulled out her sword and parried the oncoming blow. She felt tremors flow through her body as she was pushed back a few inches by brute force. "He grew so strong in the past years."

_Strange it feels all so familiar. Stop! Asumi you got to focus here!_

Seeing Asumi falter, gave him openings, as he tried to rush in to use that to his advantage. Asumi pulled back trying to get some distance, but RYou kept getting closer.

"Guess I have to meet him head on. "

Already her her arms were hurting after each parry. She was able to parry and push him back, but it was alraedy tiring, to keep pushing back. Ryou kept coming after her, trying to get to her blind-spots but she was faster and dodge every single hit. She kept dodging, since speed was at her advantage. With every dodge, Asumi made her attack by hitting Ryou with the blunt end of her sword.

Fuck, she's faster than last time, way faster. Ryou eyes trailed on Asumi's clothes, _Barely any cuts on her shirt, and I barely placed a hand on her. . And how many times she hit me? _

Ryou gritted his teeth and decided to change his game plan, as he started to back off the hits. They back off to catch thier breath, but as Asumi eyes left her opponent, Ryou bolted to the air with his sword over his head.

"Hiyah!" _THERES MY CHANCE! I GOT TO MAKE THIS COUNT!_

Quick on her feet she jumped toward his trajectory and glided smoothly past Ryous attempt to hit her. Ryou barely had time to process what was happening, as asumi was soon in his line of sight in a blink of an eye. Attacking me head on? She's gutsy.

Like a dancer she cleanly kicked Ryou's bokken in 1 direction and rocket off Ryou like a foot stool. She hovered in the air and observed as Ryou plummeted face first in to the ground. A groan of frustration over came Ryou. Ryou jumped to his feet, as Asumi landed softly.

Ryou decided to change tactics once again and ditched his sword. I might as well beat her close range! Tthey rushed toward each other and started to throw a flurry of punches. Asumi dodged each with ease, plotting her next attack within 6 moves. She was waiting for a perfect opportunity but Ryou would let her have it. I have to a tleast land a punch on her!

He started to punch faster, trying to giver her no openings.

BAM!

"Ugh!" Asumi winced as she felt him punch her stomach. Better finish this!

Ryou felt a sense of accomplishment, there was rarely a chance were anyone can lay a hand on her. _YES I CAN HIT HER!_

Ryou gulped when he saw Asumi's face became more serious, _W-wait? She was holding back?_

Asumi began to mover faster getting under his arms to give him quick and sharp jabs in his midriff.

His punches were stiff and not focused, making it easy to dodge with ease. _I can tell he's starting to panic_, the thought made her smirk slightly. With his spread legs, Asumi was able to trip Ryou and land him on the floor. Ryou pulled her down with him and slowy they both fell. Im not going down easily Asumi!

He used his foot to throw her off him as she tumbled to another direction. he scanned his surroundings searching where she had landed, but saw Asumi tapping out in exhaustion.

"Ok! Time! That was a great spar. Take a break you two."

Ryou and Asumi weakly stood, hands on thier knees panting. Asumi slowly circled her arm around slowly giving slow pain moans, the poison still nnumbing the muscles. Ryou walked slowly to her, and gave her a small smile .

Ryou winced slightly, but shook firm hands with Asumi. "Good fight, sorry about your arm."

"Sorry about your face and well pretty much everywhere else." Asumi said flatly.

"Wanna here your evaluations?"

"I guess. What about you Asumi?" Ryou stretched slowly, "Man, Im going to be sore tomorrow. ."

Asumi nodded.

Yoru took out piece of paper and began to read aloud.

"**Ryou: Your power levels are 57, speed is 32, and accuracy was 42 with your weapon, but went down to 36 in close comba**t." Yoru said, "That's a pretty good start, speed isnt your thing, but we have to work on that for a bit. Lets see, you didn't train yourself enough in close quarter combat,you're a bit sloppy, so Ill help you there, other than that, you average."

Ryou nodded, but was overall pleased with his results. Then a few seconds passed. . "AVERAGE?!"

"Well in my standards, it average." She said firmly.

"**And for Asumi, power levels are 55, speed is 48, and accuracy was 50. The scores of a highly trained assasin, Im impressed, but you're young. Remember guys, its just a starting test**."

Ryou crossed his arms and huffed, "Lucky. ."

"Whats the purpose of this test?" Asumi asked.

Yoru grinned. "Just more of a sparring test, and a physical exam, and I needed you guys to fight so I can modify the device i have in store for you. Next time it would be endurance, and stamina.

"Asuka and Saiko get ready!" she said with authoritaion.

"Go!"

Saiko smirked and immediately followed Ryou's lead. He rushed against Asuka, not giving her any chance to attack. Asuka merely blocked all of it but then stepped back to gain distance from him. Saiko threw some small dagger, to try to throw off her train of concentration. Asuka's mind was on other things, not on the fight.. Asuka bit her lip, she needed to hurry or her reputation might be at stake to this cocky guy. Saiko feet shifted as Asuka started to get serious. Oh great, this is so not good. Saiko thought. I could do this. Remember to breath! Even the Akiyama twins can be defeated. He told himself that. He blinked, then he blacked out. Next thing he knew he was on the floor, he saw a blade up to his neck._ What-? What the fuck?_

"I win Kotobuki" she said with a smile. "Better luck next time. And well thanks for the good fight."

As she pulled her sword back, she spun on heel and retreated to her sensei's form. Saiko sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the hell happened?"

"She preformed Akiyama specialty, quickstep and did the open eye illusion: Fake Dream, and she did it without her element." Ryou said from behind him. "Otherwise your out cold for the rest of the day."

Saiko rubbed his head and groaned. "Fuck! So I got hit so fast I didnt remember even blacking out? And I was in like a trance?"

Ryou nodded. "Pretty much."

"Damn she's good."

Ryou shook his head, "Nawh, she wasn't at full power. Her and her sister are stronger than that."

"Thanks dude." Saiko said sarcastically," Way to make me feel better. Well what do we do now?"

"I dont know, do wha you do best and jack off from behind the trees!" He laughed as he walked off.

Saiko rubbed his head in frustration, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder how am I friends with this bastard?"

"Wanna here your results or see them on paper?"

"Paper please."

Ryou handed him the paper before walking off again to who knows where. Saiko laid against a tree and unfolded it and read.

**Saiko**

**Power level: 50, accuracy: 50 Reaction time/speed: 20 as of now. .**

**Asuka**

**Power Level: N/A didnt show power physically except illsusion and for the punch that knocked Saiko out, Accuracy: 51 for being to be able to catch Saikos gaze to give her time to make illusions. Speed : 48 Able to make the illusion happen quickly and her quickstep was almost blinding.**

It was Yoru's notes but it made him pissed to see a gap between his powers and hers. _It just the 1st day, he thought, Ill just train harder. ._

Asuka then came on to check on her sister. _Asu-nee?_

Yoru smiled at the love between the bond between sisters, " She said that she recently have gotten sick before the trip. And the poison is still midly in effect, Stay with Saiko and Ryou for a bit, I'm going to have to ask Asumi some questions."

Asumi smiled back at Asuka, "I'll be fine Asu-Chan, I promise."

Asuka knew thats a lie. She knows already the condition her sisters in. In a state of known depression, and insomnia

Asuka was not convinced, she hated leaving her sister alone. "Im not going to go no where Asu."

"Nee-san, you know why I worry."

"Dont be everyone is scared to lose something. Isnt that right?" Asumi countered. Asuka frowned, but might as well leave them to thier private talk.

"Didnt you want to talk to me Captain?"

"Nope," Yoru smirked, "I thought you might need a break from everyone. After all it looks like you needed some alone time."

Asumi eyes dimmed losing it light in her eyes. _Why must everyone get on my business? I don't even know you._

Yoru eyes flashed in amusement, as if she can read her thoughts. "Come on, I know your not the best social butterfly here. Come on I'm only 21, cut me some slack! You still are uncomfortable with so much people, so relax for awhile. ."

"I refuse, now let me get back to my sister."

"Don't be irrational, you're still a bit sore, rest. . Thats an order!"

Before she can even decide, she back on the ground laying on Yoru's lap. She wriggled out of her grip and jumped up to the upper branches of the tree, glaring at the person below. She thought about her words and blinked. . . . _Maybe I did need this. . Just some time alone. . Strange I feel so tired for once. . ._

Yoru just winked back and whispered,"You cant escape forever!" Asumi blinked then she felt her captain appear behind her. As soon she turned around she disappeared, and Yoru ended up back on the base of the tree.

She stood there for a moment, observing the woman below. Yoru was just leaning back, keeping a steady eye on the rest of the team. Asumi felt her tight grip on the branch loosen, as she hopped to a lower branch, just above Yoru's head. The branches were thick so she can lay down without fear of falling. She was hesistant to sit next to her again, but she shook her head. Ill just stay here.

"You're not the best social butterfly here. . . you are uncomfortable. . "

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. She didnt even know this woman! Why does she sound like she knows what she's going thorugh? But she couldnt care less right now, she just could here Saiko and Ryou and Asuka eating apples, and feel the cool wind blow through the hot air. Her eyes drooped before finally closing. Seeing that Asumi fell asleep, Yoru sighed and pulled out her file from the past 5 gave her time think through about what had happened. She stood up and hoisted herself to take a look on Asumi.

She looks like this was her first time falling into deep sleep.

She thought noticing the faint circles underneathe her eyes. Just please dont run anymore...

Yoru just stared for a moment, but beofre turning away, she heard Asumi mumble something.

"What is it Asumi?" Yoru whispered.

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

There was no further tests for the day, so everyone took the chance to explore the manor. Saiko, Asumi, and Ryou took interest at the hidden passages that they found all over the manor. Yoru was suprised when Saiko showed her the map of the house with a lot of secret passages. I didn't even know these existed.

Asuka stayed behind with Yoru making dinner, she still has her worries with Asumi being with the guys, but she trust that none of the boys will lay a finger on her.

"How bout I take picture of all of you guys once?" asked Yoru at the dinner table.

"Ugh! No!"

"Why not?"

"Because uhh because-" Saiko tried to find the words to say.

Asuka sighed and put her cup down, "Because both of these morons dont want their stupid faces permanent on a picture. They already cant hide thier stupid features!"

Ryou and Saiko pointed a finger at her and hissed, " We are not stupid! And besides Im waaaay better looking!"

Asuka and Asumi flipped thier hair with thier hand, "Explain why the girls in the academy never fell for you Saiko?"

"Ooooooh! Burrrrn right there!" Yoru laughed.

Saiko blushed, _Thats just so embarrassing! I just got pwned big time_

Ryou just started laughing harder, "Daaaaamn You jus got owned!"

Saiko glared at him, "Oh yea! What about the girls that rejected you?"

Ryou just scoffed, "They were playng hard to get!"

"Haha yeah right!"

And there goes another conversation wasted on argueing. Yoru thought its just funny seeing all of them compliment, and then insult each other. _Trust me everyone, I will get a picture of everyone. HEHE._

"Taichou, whats with the evil glint in your eyes? What are you planning" Ryou asked slowly

Yoru just grinned, "You'll see..."

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_

In the early morning as light broke in the room, Asuka woke up, she still felt groggy. . and she scanned the room, finding herself back at home with Yoru standing by the doorway. . Her head had a wet cloth on top of wobbled her way through the inches that felt like miles. Yoru then turned and saw Asuka up and walking. They stood face to face with Asumi not looking at her eyes.

But when she did Yoru made the look that said a message like," Asuka you shouldn't be up, you just got a fever last night." Asuka shook her head in protest and tried to move. Yoru then soothingly said, "You're still too tired to do anyting for now. . you need the rest, sleep now, see, your eyes are already closing."

Even trying to fight the weariness sadly, she was right, her eyes were falling asleep, her knees buckled, she would've fell face first at the floor, if it wasn't for Yoru catching her fall. In Yoru's arm Asuka could smell the wondrous scents that linger in her sensei's clothes Sakura and laveder leaves. Yoru walked her back to the bed and gently laying her head on the soft pillows and tucked her in.

She slipped out of the room quietly, and strode down the halls. She decided to go check on the kids, she peered through the doorway, Saiko was still asleep, snoring like an old man, Ryou's bed was a dump with him on the ground curled up in a ball. The girl's bed was neat, but the other occupant is not there. She quietly closed the door, and went to the kitchen. Asumi was back in the kitchen like every morning making breakfast.

Yoru smiled at the thought, _She'll make a good housewife oneday._

"Oh hey um Asumi, good morning! Um you know I was gonna make breakfast today because Asuka got a fever last night."she huffed out of breath. Asuka smiled

"Ah she caught a fever? That explains why she wasnt up making breakfast today, and I was expecting her to do it. Dont worry about it, it's rare Asuka gets fevers though she gets it often in the summer. Theres no need for you to make breakfast. I want to take over this part, as my thanks," she replied. Yoru smiled at the thought, She'll make a good housewife oneday.

Yoru chuckeled, "Fine then, buuuut, you will have to let bake sweets with you deal?"

Asumi laughed back, "Deal. But you have to buy the ingredients first."

"Yes ma'am"

Saiko and Ryou came moments later, rubbing the sleep out of thier eyes.

Looking around he noticed something was missing, he blurted, "Where's Asuka?"

Asumi said "she caught a mild fever, so she'll be in bed for a bit."

"Eh? No wonder theres a weird lump on the bed." Ryou said in realization, "I got to admit, I poked it a couple of times hahaha"

"That weird lump is my sick sister. And dont poke her."

Saiko and Ryou stiffly made thier way to thier seats. it was hard to sit down, due to thier leg muscles tensing. Its been awhile since they last fought vigorously, so they are still out of noted thier soreness and smiled "How bout we take it easy today okay?"

Ryou and Saiko slacked and cheeered! ""Whoooooo!" Yoru felt a vein pop these kids "Alright enjoy your day! Dont over do anything, Because we are resuming training tomorrow. And it will be conditioning, so prepare yourself."

"AWWWH MAN!"

"SHUT UP!" Yoru growled, "Or else Ill make you do it today!"

* * *

**_HOURS LATER 1:30 PM_**

Back in the training field, Ryou and Saiko was training hard in the midday heat. They were trying to get ready for tomorrow's so called conditioning test.

Ryou summoned a hellish fireball from between his two palms, as it grew bigger and bigger

_I wont let Ryou beat me! Water beats Fire!_

Since the training grounds was also surrounded with rivers, Saiko used that to his advantage and levitated the water flow as it circled around Saiko. Saiko widened his stance hoping his attack would make it in time. While his attack was waiting to be fire, Saiko send a couple of water burst to throw off Ryous concentration to buy him some time. Ryou let the ball focus on one hand as he send his on fire burst meet Saiko's.

Feeling his power hit the peak, he spewed out a pure blue dragon from water. The dragon encircled Saiko, while Saiko focused his sight in to Ryous Hell Fire Ball. Bits of water splashed everywhere, while the air is filled with a salt smell fresh from the ocean, but cool as winter. Silver and Blue eyes clashed as they forced themselves to the limit.

"HIKEN!""

"HIKEN!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

Asuka groaned as she grabbed another tissue. "God I hate being sick!" But it sounded more like "Mob I date Deing Dick!"

Asumi laughed at Asuka lack of coherency. "You sound like a dork!"

"Dut up!" Asumi smirked, "No I don't want to!"

Asuka threw a pillow at her, which Asumi dodge easily. Asuka regretted sheer exertion, she immediately felt dizzy. She hated fevers, it made her feel vulnerable. Asuka leaned back and sighed, "Mou~" and then threw a fit of heavy coughs. _Why are we the sickly ones? First, Asumi, then me. . Whose next?_

***Knock kock***

Asumi whispered, "Come in!"

Yoru popped her head in the door way. "Asuka feeling better?"

Asumi shook her head, "Her fevers down, but she has heavy coughing and heavy sinus problems."

Yoru groaned, "This cant be helped, it's bad catching a cold in the summer! The heat makes it unbearable!"

Asuka groaned and sniffled some more, "Do hab bo idea" which meant "You have no idea."

CRASH!

SAiko and Ryou tumbled throught the tatami door, ripping a hole in it. They were wrestling each other on the floor, trying to pin one another down.

"Arrgh! You're so stupid!"

"Says you!"

Yoru groaned and stepped over them and picking them up by thier collars. Saiko and Ryou were still trying to grab at each others throats.

Asuka and Asumi shared a weirded look. _What the fuck?_

Yoru dropped both of them and whipped her hand across their heads.

***BAM BAM!**

Ryou and SAiko groaned and felt a bump already on thier heads

"Geez didnt I tell you guys, what you do with your sexual frustrations should not involve the ladies!" Yoru scolded them. Saiko and Ryou processed the information before looking at each other and gagging at the thought.

"WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT! HE INSULTED ME!" They yelled at the same time. "STOP COPYING ME, I SAID QUIT IT!"

Asumi rolled her eyes and faced them with a straight face, "Why are you guys wrestling each other then?"

Saiko and Ryou blushed harder and screamed some more protest. "HE KEEPS TEASING ME!"

Asuka and Yoru laughed really hard, Ryou and Saiko still sat their gaping with thier eyes open. "You sure?"

Asumi's serious face cracked when they stared back at her with a serious face. It was too priceless. Ryou and Saiko growled in embarrassment Sure they are friends but they didn't want to give the wrong idea about being. . gay!

Asuka coughed some more, "You do realize and Sumi was kidding right?"

Yoru shrugged, "Well who cares." She wiped a tear, from laughing too hard. "Im going to run some errands, you boys and you girls will be stuck here for a couple of hours, entertain yourselves. BYE!"

POOF!

Awkward silence filled the air now that thuer captain actually left them alone. Unsupervised. With one girl sick and 2 guys considered gay. Just thier luck.

"Any one up for a game of 20 questions?"

Ryou sighed, "Fine by me, besides we got nothing to do."

"Ladies first."

"Ask away." Asuka replied, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"Asuka, who is the oldest twin?" Ryou asked.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then Asuka pointed toward Asumi. "She is by 1 minute."

"When's your birthday?" asked Asuka, point to Ssaiko

"July 7th."

"Whens yours?" Saiko pointing to Asumi

"December 14."

"Whats your favorite color?" Asumi pointed back to Ryou. "Orange,"

Saiko snickered, "Its a fruity color."

Ryou crossed his arms and huff, "Its the color of my favorite fruit."

Ryou grabbed her hand and pointed to Saiko. "What ever, last time I check, you were begging me to tap your ass(chapter2)

The twins eyes widened, before bursting in to giggles.

Saiko blusehd and stared at the floor _This is going to be a long 20 questions. ._

Everyone continued with their questions, and started to feel more comfortable with each other. Occasionally they started to share a laugh here and there, sometimes forgetting that Yoru wasnt even there. but little did they know that Yoru was just standing on the roof, hearing in on their conversation. She stayed a bit longer before actually leaving. _Might as well let them bond for a bit longer_. Before they knew it, the sun had already set.

* * *

"Hey guys! Im home!"

No reply.

"Helloo?"

Yoru started to panic, she just left for about 3 hours. No ones answering. Her heart pounded. She sprinted up the steps and opened the door. When she saw what was inside, she felt her heart melt.

Everyone was curled in a ball under blankets on the floor. Ryou and Saiko next to each other back to back, was snoring slightly. Asumi and Asuka were on the opposite side, near the boys but far enough. Everyone clinged on the blankets and on the pillows when they felt a gust of wind from the open window, but relaxed back to sleep. Drool came from their mouths, making Yoru giggle. They all look adorable when they are sleeping. They looked so relaxed.

_Wait. . .Wheres my camera?_

**CLICK CLICK CLICK.**

With a satisfied grin, Yoru hid the pictures behind her back as she shut the door behind her. Who has the last laugh now? She had at Asumi once again, hoping to hear some more words from her. But to her dismay, Asumi was silent.

She put her finger to her lip, biting it softly as she thought to herself, "Just WHAT is a Jinchurikii and a Vizard?

* * *

Author Notes:

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Comments? Questions? Concerns?

Let me know :D


	5. 4 The Second Test REWRITTEN

**Another re-written addition to this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**TIMESKIP 2 WEEKS LATER**_

_**Morning 10:30**_

* * *

This morning wasn't the best start of Saiko. Saiko felt a headache coming on. He felt really uncomfortable. So awkward.

Yoru felt her left eye twitch, What is going on?

Ryou looked like he was ready to burst out laughing. Asumi was beside him covering her mouth with her hand. Asuka had her hands on her head covering, what it looked like she's hiding her shame.

"So what happen?" Yoru yelled out. "Geez Ryou and Asumi! Get a hold of yourselves, what can be so damn funny?"

Why in the world must this happen now? Damn it. . . Saiko cursed.

"OK! We'll tell you!."

Yoru leaned back in her seat, This better be good.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 3 HOURS AGO**

* * *

**7:30 Am flashed on the clock of the desk. It was time to get up. Saiko wiped the sweat on his forehead. He groaned at the immediate heat of the early morning.**

**_Just 5 more minutes. . ._**

**He rested his eyes again, breathing in sharply. He reflected on the past 2 weeks, since he met the team, it sure has been awhile since they last saw each other in a period of a 2 years. He chuckled to himself, I better wake up or Asuka will start something again. That made sink back to the mattress. _Asuka Akiyama. . . The younger twin of Asumi. . Asumi was cool and all, but Asuka ahh shes like. . .Perfect. . . God. . I'm not suppose to be thinking about this so soon. . Dammit. . . _He pulled the sheets over his head when he heard the alarm blare again. He already hear the groans of Ryou and the girls about waking up so early.**

**"Damn it! It's so hot already!" He heard Ryou growl.**

**He could hear the girls scoff, as Asuka spoke in a teasing tone though her voice deeper than usual, which was normal for the twins every morning.**

**"And I thought that you have a fire affinity! This shouldn't bug you. . "**

**Then he heard her groan. . Oh god. . .**

**"Unlike Asumi and I. . *pant pant* We are not use to it. . Wind and Heat, don't really mix well. . Makes it feel worse. . "**

**Saiko felt a blush coming on_. . That sounds soo wrong!_ He felt himself twitching under the sheets. He didn't want to alert the team yet that he was awake. He looked down and cursed at himself. . FUUUUUUUCK! WHY NOW! WHY NOW?**

**He felt a cool breeze enter the room, making the room slightly cooler.**

**"MUCH BETTER!" Ryou sighed. "Thanks Asumi. . "**

**Asumi soft voice was heard, "No problem."**

**He heard Ryou chuckling, and whispers were heard. He pulled the sheets tighter to his body as he curled in a ball. He started to panic; he felt the ache underneath his shorts! The wind stopped, and more groans were heard.**

**"Asu-nee! Please just let the wind come please! It's really hot!" Asuka panted.**

**"I know. . Just bear for a little, It's hard to keep this up!. "Asumi replied, a strain was heard in her voice. "I'm not your personal air conditioner any way!"**

**_Damn it why do I always think like this? God I sound like a total perv right now._**

**"In the meanwhile, wake up Saiko."**

**Asuka whined again, "I don't wanna move! Too hot!"**

**A small whap of the pillow was heard, and a groan followed.**

**"Do it Asuka!"**

**"Fine!"**

**His eyes widened, his heart escalating. _OMG! WHY DID THIS HAD TO HAPPEN NOW!_ He felt hands on his back, shaking him slowly to get up.**

**"Saiko come on. Wake up!" she whined. "Oi Saiko!"**

**Saiko couldn't move! He cant not in his current state! _This is bad situation! Why?_**

**Ryou and Asumi laughed, "He is a heavy sleeper. Pull the blankets! He usually wakes up after that!"**

**Saiko cursed at Ryou's statement, IMMA KILL YOU RYOU WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!**

**"Okay then!"**

**The blanket lifted. . . Silence for about 5 seconds. . THEN**

**"Saiko. . . "**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

"That's. . what. . Happened!" Ryou choked out before rolling on the floor, holding his stomach. "Right. . Asumi?"

"Hahaha! Its true!" Asumi said laughing behind her hand, attempting to be more refined than Ryou's example.

Yoru looked at Asuka who had her head down. Yoru sweat dropped, _That outta be traumatizing!_

Saiko glared at the laughing pair, making them throw their hands up in apology.

"Hah . .Okay! . . . . BUAHAHAHAHHA!"

Yoru cleared her throat to stop the ruckus. She got to admit it was pretty funny, but hey that's what happens if you have 4 teenagers sleeping in 1 room during summer. Especially with weather in the mountains, it's still a struggle to get used to the weather. Conditioning will be difficult, but they still have to start.

_We only have 3 years. .we have to get started now._

She waited for the laughter to die down, but it was hard not to start laughing again, for every time the two would stare at Saiko and Asuka, they would be laughing harder and harder. She breathed in sharply, and spoke in her commanding voice, once the laughter finally subsided. "Alright listen up! Today is your official day 1 of your training. We will start conditioning today, so prepare yourselves. First we will start by doing some running, then off to endurance and stamina. We will be training in the field and the forest to add to the difficulty. You guys may be the best in your skills in your own way, however, to last in my team, I need you to show me what you guys got." She gave them a deadly smirk, "Get ready for some hell guys."

Ryou and Saiko shared similar grins now, despite the embarrassing moment earlier, "Well don't get so cocky Taichou, you will soon see our skills."

"Glad to hear that. We will start in one hour. Wear something light, no need to bring weapons just yet and drink plenty of water, because you will have nothing to eat or drink for the next seven hours."

With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" exclaimed Ryou.

Saiko dropped his head on his hands, "We are going to die. . "

Asuka sighed, "Guess there's no helping it, it's another test to see how long can we last without water, with the added strenuous activities she has in store for us."

She faced the window, feeling the heat through the glass. _This is going to be a challenge indeed_

"Shit its going to be a VERY hot day too. . There's no wind. ." Ryou muttered, feeling sweaty already. Sure he was a fire-user and all, but this heat is something he is not used to. Even the clothes they all pack, felt heavier and suffocating since it started to stick to their bodies.

"It's too hot~"

* * *

_**TRAINING GROUND**_

* * *

"Glad to see everyone is alive." Yoru smirked. _Good thing I can change the temperature hear to my will hehehehe. ._

Everyone squinted at the heat. The training ground looked completely set up for the training they are going to do.

There was a track, punching dummies, wooden bokens(swords), wood fighting dummies, with an obstacle courts with swinging pendulums, and rotating knives.

_Okay. . .This looks a lot harder than what I expected to be._ They all thought

"This is the ordeal field, and there's more to just this room. You' also doing some trail runs in the forest to see dodging and reflexes." Yoru eyed the strain in their eyes.

She ran a hand down her black hair, feeling the slight discomfort of the heat. _Maybe I should turn the heat a notch. ._

"I'm putting you all in this strain, for two reasons, how long can you last in this heat? And if this is in a real situation, how long can you keep going, and I expect you all to be standing by nightfall."

"You're asking for the impossible!" Saiko yelled, his arms flailing over his head.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO HOME!" She yelled back, fire searing in her eyes. She leaned forward, "I called you all here for a reason, if you can't do it, there's no point."

She smirked at the silence of her students.

She raised a brow, "So prove me wrong?"

Ryou smirked, "Bring it!"

"Ass you ruined the good bad ass teacher moment," she replied. She rose up and dusted her pants before clapping her hands together. Instantly, weights cuffs appeared on the students' wrist. Everyone fell to the floor, with the weights dragging them down. Craters were made, as each body fell face first.

THUD THUD THUD THUD. .

"These are weighted chi, heat uses up energy; chi is wasted by heat too. The more chi is used up, the weights will get heavier, however it also means that keeping your chi in, makes your body heat up more. So what will it be? Keep heat in, or caving in to the ground?"

She walked around them, see them pant in exertion, instantly see their bodies cave more into the ground. Everyone was struggling to move, but the weights were such a problem. Saiko winced as the heat became more overwhelming. He could see Ryou standing and falling back down into the ground.

"ARGH!"

"What the hell is this?"

"Damn can't move!"

"Can't move, too heavy!"

Yoru sat over to a nearby rock, grinning. "After this, you guys have to run 12 laps in the track, 20 minutes of constant combinations against the wooden dummies, programmed to fight you nonstop and lastly 20 min kunai rush dodging by yours truly. . ME.. And we are not going home until you guys all finish! Remember this is all about your endurance and stamina levels today."

Everyone's gasped. They knew this would be awhile for them to get off the ground, but doing all of that? _Is Yoru trying to kill them?_

The girls breathed in sharply, knowing that calming down, should let them asses their situation better. Unlike the boys are using brute strength to get off the ground.

"Damn!"

"How the hell can you even it out?" Saiko huffed. He had a hard time focusing, it was hard not to panic and freak out. _What if I'm stuck like this forever? NOOOOOO_!

Asuka shifted around, trying to adjust her position, so she can think properly, Taichou is right. . That's a real tough choice. Maybe a couple minutes have pasted and all of them were still squirming, but before they knew it, Asumi was already standing, she was struggling, but she was still standing.

"Excellent Asumi, now sprint 12 laps." Saiko and Ryou stared in jealousy, how could she have figured it out so easily?

Asumi was still having a hard time walking, then the weights dragged her back down to her knees_. So heavy . ._

Yoru frowned but jotted down some quick notes on her journal, _I was hoping that you would be able to pass this with ease, Asumi. . Hmmm guess I can be proven wrong, no matter, we have all day and all night._

Saiko, Asuka and Ryou didn't want to be outdone by her, and concentrated. They tried to concentrate of evening the flow of energy, thinking that's what Asumi was able to figure out first. Soon, all 4 students were standing before again, plummeting to the ground, due to their Chi balance was off.

"Damn. . So.. ugh. . .close. ."

Yoru leaned back on a rock and took notes. She was mildly impressed that they were able to figure the easy part, of evening the energy in a matter of an hour. But she smirked at the thought, but they still needed more effort and they need to maintain that balance for a long period of time.

They panted under the exertion; they all knew this was only the beginning. Ryou was getting mad at the constant failed attempts. He couldn't calm himself down! It's been an hour and they gotten nowhere! The heat is starting to up the pace.

He noticed that Asumi kept moving inch by inch, but saw her struggling. . I don't want 'to out beaten by Asumi. .

He blushed. The sweat was rolling down her neck, her shirt started to cling her slim body. Her face was flushed and was panting. He eyed her heaving chest, and averted his gaze.

"Ryou! Quit checking her out and help us figure out a plan! Asumi could hold her own!"

He faced Saiko with a bored look, "At least I didn't get a boner, in front of her. "

Saiko hissed at him. "Whatever. . I blame the heat". He struggled against the weights, he wanted to tear Ryou's throat out! Damn it! I'm letting him get to me!

"That's what they all say. . you wanted to get off, you could've done it in the woods." Ryou smirked.

Yoru called out to them, circling them again.

She tugged Ryou and Saiko's hair till their eyes met hers, "More struggling, less talking."

Saiko and Ryou felt the temperature around them drop, and felt their hearts quiver at the fire in Yoru's eyes.

They gulped, feeling their throats scratch.

"Yes, sensei."

Few hours past and already they only moved a couple of feet. The ground around them is covered with craters of bodies. Yoru sighed at the lack of progress, it's getting them nowhere. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on them .So far the standings show, Asumi is in the lead followed by Saiko, then Asuka, then Ryou, who is still back to square one, and hadn't moved since he fell down the first time. Ryou really felt the frustration now. He gritted his teeth and tried again, but only allowed the weights to bring him down further. He already saw his teammates start the 3rd lap. And he's nowhere near that.

Asumi sprinted her final lap, and started the combo's. It was grueling; she was constantly on the move, with no time to breath properly. Dodge. Dodge. Jab. Kick. Feint. And repeat, the sun was about to set, to their advantage the air began to cool. Asumi looked as she saw a gray tunnel in her vision as she finished off the last minute of the combinations dummy. She dropped to her knees breathing in as much air as she possibly could.

"Alright, prepare Asumi!"

Then it began.

Dodging was easy for the first couple of minutes, but it got harder, when she had no time to breathe in properly. Yoru was giving her no openings to take a break!

_I'm really going to pass out after this. ._

Saiko and Asuka ended up doing the combos together, along with the constant dodging of knives. _Who knew that they were actually compatible with each other?_ Yoru thought absently. Even if they had a weird morning, it was actually kind of nice, working with one another to get the job done. The three students collapsed to the floor after they were done. Yoru smiled at them for their good work, but turned her eyes back in Ryou, who was still stuck there.

Ryou had given up, he just laid their staring in envy of the rest who had finished. _Keh. ._

_Just because they figured it out doesn't mean that you can't_, Asumi thought. _I feel bad for him. ._ She cursed inwardly, _I already have enough on my plate right now. I can't worry about him right now._

Ryou looked up from the rubble and stared at Asumi longingly. _Come on Asumi, you gotta help me out here!_ Asumi looked at him drowsily, she shook her head.

She unconsciously held the locket, gripping it tightly, she felt herself tremble a bit, but breathed out slowly.

_What's wrong with me?_

Asuka sighed and laid back on the ground, the ground was surprisingly cool, which made her drowsy. It was a hard and hot day, but she can finally have some rest. Too bad Yoru wouldn't let her rest just yet.

"Wake up Asuka, Ryou's not done, so everyone has to be awake and ready till he's done. Even if has to take all night. Wakey Wakey Saiko!" Kicking Saiko's head. Saiko jerked awake, and grumbled rubbing his eyes harshly to try to stay awake.

"Oh come on sensei! We have to wait for this idiot? He should've figured it out now!" He looked at Ryou smugly. "Karma's a bitch eh Ryou?"

"FUCK YOU YORU! IMMA KICK YOUR ASS SAIKO!" Ryou cursed at them, letting the rage get the better of him. He felt more feral but he didn't care, this whole session is pissing him off!

Yoru stared back with a bored look. "Think Ryou, maybe you'll get it, it's not like you have anything distracting you."

"HEY! Were you referring to my sudden accident?" Saiko glared at her

Asumi and Yoru smirked, "Maybe. But any who, we have to wait."

The girls groaned, but Saiko sat up straight smiling smugly at Ryou still. He wouldn't let this opportunity pass! This is payback!

"Do we at least get food?"

"Nope. "

"Damn. . .*growl* DAMMIT RYOU HURRY UP!"

Ryou laughed, "Ha-ha I guess I'll stay here for a bit longer, I'll make you suffer by making you starve!"

_Then again, I'm still stuck here. . Me and my cursed mouth. . Sorry guys' looks like you have to wait a bit longer. ._He tried to rush his thinking process but it was coming to think clearly. . . _if letting a lot of energy, makes the weight heavier, buuuut if I relax, then it should work! Ryou you are a genius!_

He tried to relax, but found no motivation. _What can be so freaking relaxing? Im calm, but the weights are still too heavy to lift without some of my chakra helping it push up! Oh mother effing bleeep! This bleeping weights!_

Yoru could see him struggle, it shouldn't be that hard. Everyone pretty much found their calm state. _I'm assuming that Saiko found his in Asuka hehe_. _Asuka probably with her sister. And Asumi. . .your just a big bundle of mystery. You are not calm. . your agitated. . What the hell is in your head?_

Slowly she looked back at Ryou, who was suddenly standing, grinning back at them.

"Better late than never!"

He started sprinting all laps with ease; he broke the training dummy after 5 combos sending it flying. Everyone was shook out of their sleepy stupor to see the giant improvement. Ryou was panting when he finished,, his body illuminating in the moonlight.

Yoru smirked, "About time! You show us some form of intelligence behind your thick head!"

Ryou eyes narrowed, ""Sometimes I think sarcasm is the worst invention ever created by humankind. ."

"Yet you use it all the time." Saiko said back

"Can we just go home now?" Asumi butted- in. "I need a shower and we all need sleep."

Yoru held her nose and laughed, "Yea you guys reek! Damn you guys look like a mess." The clothes they had was all covered with dirt, sweat stains were noticeable. Blood, sweat and guts huh?

Ryou legs then gave out, and he laid on the floor.

"Hah I don't think I can go on anymore!"

"That's what he said!" Yoru called back, as the rest of the team started to walk back to the manor, leaving Ryou behind. Ryou lazily picked up his head, to see his friends leave him behind.

"Hurry up before I make you guys do the Ordeal Room, that's harder and longer!"

"That's what she said!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Right," they students looked up at her and grinned.

CLICK CLICK!

Everyone's head spin with a barrage of flashing lights of the camera. Yoru smirked as she saw the results of the photos, they all looked dazed and clueless, along with their warned down state, it look more dirty. Asumi reacted the fastest and tried to swipe it from her hands. Ryou, Asuka Saiko followed after trying to use teamwork to take the photos. Yoru dodged their prying hands easily and began to race her way down the hill to the manor. She looked back and saw her students trying to keep up with her. She laughed as she ran away from her 4 students who were all chasing her.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU YORU SEIE!"

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?

Let me know :D

-Okaami-chin


	6. 5 Tales of The Gutsy Ninja REWRITTEN

**Tales of the Gutsy Ninja Naruto Uzumaki**

**Chronicle 1: Black Butterfly meets Fox**

* * *

_**Listen closely. . . .**_

Blue eyes opened as he quickly pushed himself up. "What happened to me?"

_What happened before. . Before what? It's still dark out. .I must have fell asleep . . .Yeah. .That must be it._

He leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky, trying to remember what had happen. _I can't remember. . ._

As he looked up his eyes caught in flash through his eyes. He focused on it, and feel his eyes widened.

"W-Who?"

The guy looks just about a year older than him, weird. . he's wearing a hakama and holding a body length sword covered in bandages. His orange hair made him stand out more, with the addition of his amber eyes. The girl on the right was wearing a red and white yukata. Her hair is black and landing about waist length. She's looks sickly and frail but he could tell that she was strong. She was carrying a sword too, no wait its twin blades, one black and one white. . But he noticed her eyes. . Swimming with crimson, but filled with heavy pain. .

_That has to be unreal, I must be seeing things. ._

He rubbed his eyes, hoping the image won't be there. He waited for a while before opening his eyes again. _PLEASE DONT BE THERE!_

He opened one eye and breathed a sigh of relief. There was no one there anymore. . Oh good. . . for a moment there I thought I was insane.

"Man, if was still there, I've gone nuts. ." Naruto said quietly. He turned back to grave and sighed, "Well I guess I'll be off then. ."

He stood up giving one last bow to his sensei's grave before walking back to the ruins of Konoha. It's been about three days since Pain revived everyone, and they knew there were still dangers all around. The village is at its weakest state, there's no Hokage to lead them, except the jonin who are giving orders to straighten everyone out. And there's the possibility of enemy ninja's taking advantage of all this. . Then there's Danzo. .

Naruto clenched his fist, as his walk slowed to a stop. Naruto shook his head, "I just have to keep trying. . I won't let those promises be for nothing. ."

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice, which appeared from behind the bushes with a pail in her hand.

"I hear yelling, is something wrong?" Sakura asked with a worried voice.

"Ahh! It's nothing! I was just talking to myself that's all!" Naruto said quickly, with his hands flailing around. He peered into the bucket seeing tis filled with water, he pointed toward it.

"What's with the water?"

Sakura's eyes dimmed, "It's for Tsunade. . "

Naruto frowned, sure he always irritated the older woman, but Tsunade was always looking out for him and have total trust in his abilities. If only she would wake up, Naruto could praise her for her hard work. Though he is not as close to her, compared to Sakura. Tsunade was Sakura's master, just like how Jiraiya was his own.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan will be alright!" Naruto giving off his signature grin. Sakura felt comforted by his gesture, _He sure can be very hopeful._

"Thanks Naruto," she smiled gratefully, "Oh and by the way, just before getting here, I saw you looking up in the moon."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Mmm yea I was. The moon was pretty bright ya know? Looks pretty. . Like you. . "

Sakura just smiled, ignoring his advance. "Yes the moon is pretty, you know there's a legend, that if you see people on the moon, or just even just a face, you all are intertwined with destiny?"

Naruto eyes focused back onto the moon. _Is that what I saw? A possible destiny?_

Sakura grinned,"So who did you see?"

"You and me married," Naruto laughed.

Sakura's anger lit up, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT I SAID DESTINY NOT THE FANTASY FUTURE!"

Naruto waved his hands frantically over his face, "IM KIDDING, IM ONLY KIDDING!"

Sakura's anger dissipated, but stared at Naruto seriously. Naruto dropped his goofy act and looked away.

"What are the chances I would see those guys. . .We are probably in like different worlds. . " He said to himself, hoping Sakura wouldn't hear him.

Sakura on the other hand heard every word, but she brushed them off. "Let's go home Naruto, we still have loads of work to do tomorrow."

Naruto shook out of it, and nodded and followed Sakura back to the remains of Konoha village.

When he got back to well. . his "home" he sat down on the mat and turned to face the night sky. For the remainder of the night he had to take watch on the north side of the village for 3 hours. He figured its about 3:15 in the morning by now. He stretched and shifted to get comfortable. But it was no use. Here he lays wide awake and staring back at the moon again.

* * *

**"Listen closely huh? What was I supposed to listen to? That boy and girl. . ."**

**_AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_**

**Looking down no one noticed its presence but the cry continued shattering glass. People then began to panic. Screams were heard, heavy stomped creating craters on the ground.**

**Naruto looked around and was lost. _Where am I?_ He looked at the buildings and people, seeing the differences than the people back home in Konoha.**

**He caught sight of 2 black butterflies, with pink designs. _Butterflies? Here? Now?!_ Naruto blinked once before seeing two figures drawing swords**

**"Probably another Menos Grande again Ichigo. . These keep popping up more often now." The black haired girl with purple eyes said. The boy called Ichigo nodded, scratching his odd orange hair, "Yea. . These bastards just won't stop coming again and again."**

**Naruto was shocked that the boy and girl hadn't noticed him yet. He was standing in front of them! Now they were raising swords against him.**

**"What the hell is going on? GUYS IM NOT THE BAD GUY HERE! HEY! I DONT KNOW WHY IM HERE,TELL ME WHAT GOING ON!"**

**"ICHIGO THIS IS NOT A MENOS GRANDE!"**

**Naruto immediately felt the ominous power coming from inside him. He could feel his skin ripping, his nails growing sharper, with his whiskers getting more feral.**

**_NO NOT THE NINE TAIL CLOAK! WHY AM I SUDDENLY TRANSFORMING? STOP!_**

**"What the hell is that thing?" The girl shouted.**

**Ichigo gripped his sword tighter, dodging the tails attack. "Wait a minute Rukia! There's a boy inside that thing!"**

**The girl named Rukia was conducting spells to slow the beast down. She looked back at Ichigo with disbelief.**

**"You sure Ichigo?"**

**Ichigo swing Zangetsu, hitting the beast with its blunt end. Pushing Naruto back against the building with a cry of pain.**

**"Yes I'm sure!"**

**Naruto tried to keep the demon from controlling him, but it was too late, he is now only an observer of the whole incident.**

**_Just watch Naruto I'll obliterate everyone here!_ The Kyuubi laughed.**

**_You guys have to get away. . ._ Naruto thought. He prayed that they could hear him, hopefully getting the message that fighting him was very dangerous. Fear and anger welled up inside him_. You cant stop it!_**

**Naruto could feel the Kyuubi taking over his mind and judgment. Now the fox was sitting down, with its mouth open wide with mixes of black energy swirling to a fine ball.**

**"ICHIGO! CERO!"**

**He looked at Ichigo, whose amber eyes locked with his red eyes. They locked gazes before Ichigo raised his sword to his chest.**

**"IM GOING TO HELP YOU HANG ON! BANKAI!"**

* * *

"NA-RU-TO!"

"AIE!" Naruto felt his body collide with a hard object. With his blurry vision , he noticed that he had just been thrown to a tree.

Rubbing his aching body with his hands, he whimpered out ,"Why did you wake me up like that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura still had her angry glare on, as she stepped closer to Naruto smacking his head in order to not make Naruto go back to sleep.

"I did it because, WE have things to do! And I tried waking you up for the past ten minutes now!" Sakura sighed getting her anger to cool down.

"Oh. . Okay I'll meet you there just give me a moment will yah?"

"Just hurry up so we can hurry with the rebuilding of Konoha."

Naruto ran a hair through his blonde locks and looked at Sakura with a wide grin, "After Konoha is built, lets go on a date Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned away, a small smile on her lips, "I don't think so Naruto."

When Sakura left him alone, Naruto was left to his thoughts. _Was that whole thing a dream? Wait a minute, what was the dream about again?_

Then he remembered the fight, the boy and the girl, and something he mentioned.

_That boy. . Ichigo. . why all of a sudden I'm seeing him in my dreams?_

Then the realization struck him. I_ts the boy from the moon yesterday!_

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach gripping at his shirt. He was so confused, the figures on the moon, and now his very dreams. He just saw the boy in his dream last night, but none of this made any sense!

"Damn it, I need answers. ."


	7. 6 Hell Butterfly Whisper: Chronicle 1

Im suprised I even got this far. . . Hahahaha well here it is the new installment of A.D.D.W.W

*cricket cricket*

Uh haha ^^; well it looks like no one really read up to this point. . but the show must go on!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, OR BLEACH, THE STORY PLOT IS MINE THOUGH!

* * *

Hell Butterfly Whisper: Chronicle 1: Enter Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

_Listen closely. . . ._

BEEP BEEP!

A groan came from the orange haired tean as he his hand shot up from under neathe the sheets to turn off the alarm. He rubbed his eye awake as the sun shined brightly in his room. Cracking his spine he walked over the closet and tapped it three times

"Oi Rukia, wake up, we have to get to school."

A muffled yawn came from the closet, "I just came back Ichigo, give me 5 minutes. . . zzzzzzz."

Irritation flooded Ichigo as he opened the door, causing Rukia to fall out of the closet.

"Ooof! Damn you Ichigo. . "

A smirk came on Ichigo's face, "Hurry up and get the hell out of my room before Yuzu walks in and thinks something wrong."

Rukia grumbled and walked quickly walked out of Ichigo's room so he can change into the Karakura High school uniform.

As he was clipping his shirt on, he couldnt help but place his hand over his heart, expecting the pain to return like the previous times. He was relieved to find nothing, but his regular heartbeat.

"Cmon Ichigo Its already time!" Rukia called from downstairs.

"Yea! Im coming!" He shouted back as he ran out of the house without looking back.

* * *

At the school.

AOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Ichigo,Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu, felt the spirit pressure spike beyond levels that they didnt know even existed. But they knew they have to be on the scene before anymore lives could be at stake.

"SENSEI! I DONT FEEL SO WELL CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Before you know, all 4 friends were running to the many directions of mayhem

Chad heading northwast, Uryuu heading south, Orihime taking south, and Rukia and Ichigo taking the east.

Rukia's phone began to beep more and more as the red dots on the screen began to increase.

"I never seen so many hollows in the screen. . ."

Ichigo jumped next to her , as they continued to hop over buildings," Can it be a Menos Grande?"

Rukia face grew serious, "Maybe. . But we have to be careful!"

Ichigo smirked," Ive been waiting for a little action lately, no promises though!"

* * *

_AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! _

When they landed near the town square they can already see the glass shattered and spread around concrete. People were running left and right, trying to get far, far away from there. To the people around them, they were nothing but black butterflies that happen to com across the town, but little did they know those butterflies became Karakura's protectors.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and began to face off the weaker Hollows, slashing, while Rukia stayed near him conducting spells to destroy the Hollows at a faster and safer rate.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadou #73 Soren Sokhatsui!"

Rukia hands glowed with twin fires bursting from her hands taking down 30 hollows. She panted as the hollows just kept coming back.

"Probably another Menos Grande again Ichigo. . These keep popping up more often now." The black haired girl said slowly feeling her spirit energy depleting.

Ichigo nodded slashing another weak hollow in his left, "Yea. . These bastards just wont stop coming again and again."

Ichigo looked over to Rukia and saw that she was tiring out. Ichigo could feel himself also getting exhausted. Amber eyes flickered, as more hollows kept coming.

_At this rate, we cant hold them off for long. _Her closed his eyes, focusing on his friends spiritual pressure.

_Chad's holding his own, Uryuu is finishing things there, Orihime has just gotten to Chad. Okay things are good, now i can really focus. _Ichigo thought.

AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

A beast came forth, its form ripping the fabric of the sky. Rukia and Ichigo felt the immense power coming from the sole crack on the sky.

A red power aura spread from the crack and manifested itself infront of them. Ichigo and Rukia hastily jumped back, gripping thier swords tight.

Rukia drew Sode no Shiraiyuki, and Ichigo had his sword ready to go bankai.

When the hollow they thought finally came in form, they were shocked to see its not what they hoped it was.

They didnt know what it was, but they could tell it was really powerful, more powerful then the menos grande that they were accustomed to fighting to. The beast was hunched over, white eyes staring blankly at them. It was cloaked in red, but armored in bone. 9 tailes sweeped around the beast, invoking damage to the surrounding area, and even causes burns to Ichigo and Rukia's clothes.

"What the hell is that thing?" The girl asked her voice etched with a fear.

AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

The beast cried out again, Ichigo pulled Rukia to the side as the shockwave from the cry blew teh buildings away, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere. Ichigo and Rukia dropped to thier knees, feeling the strong spiritual pressure.

Ichigo bit his lip and helped Rukia to her feet, "This power, is unreal. . "

"ICHIGO THIS IS NOT A MENOS GRANDE!" Rukia warned as she stood.

Ichigo studied the creature carefully, not really listening to Rukia's warning. The creature noticed his gaze and immediatly began to attack.

Long red arms tried to grab at Ichigo, but he flashstepped out of the way. "How is he doing that if hes just sitting there?"

He looked down seeing Rukia staying out of the tails range, but this was getting harder.

Ichigo flashstepped clsoer to the beast and tried to hit him overhead with Zangetsu high in the air.

"HI-YAH!"

Be fore he could attack, he caught a glimpse of blue eyes, capturing his own. Ichigo pulled back his attack, and gfelt his body swatted away from a heavy blow from the tails.

Pushing the rubble away, he stood unsteadily to his feet. "What was that?"

_You guys have to get away. . .You cant stop it! _

Ichigo looked up at the beast, his eyes wide with disbelief. The beast was not focused, it was shaking, as if it was fighitng an internal battle. Thumps were heard, like a heart beat as the beast's form began to break.

_Theres someone in there! _

Though he could barely see it, there was a boy stuck inside there! AOOOOOOH!

The beast form stilled again. . .but it was angrier than ever. Multiple auras of red shot out from teh beast and began to pursue Ichigo. Ichigo hacked away with Zangetsu, as he tried to get close to Rukia, telling her about his discovery.

Ichigo gripped his sword tighter, dodging the tails attack. "Wait a minute Rukia! Theres a boy inside that thing!"

Rukia parried a tail strike before conducting another Kido technique, shoving the tail away. Blood was dripping from her arm but she stayed steadfast.

"You sure Ichigo?"

Ichigo swing zangetsu, hitting the beast with its blunt end.

The beast was hit back, with its body crashing to another building.

"Did we get him?"

Ichigo waited for the dust clouds to disappate, but was disappointed to see it still standing.

"Grrrrrr." the creature growled.

There was no movement from the Shinigami, or from teh unknown beast. That was until teh beast opened its mouth.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as white and dark energies begain to swirl into a tight sphere.

Ichigo seeing and feeling teh destructive force, widened hsi stance and stared at the creature's eyes.

"ICHIGO WE HAVE TO GET AWAY! THAT MIGHT BE A CERO!"

"No Im not letting this thing corrupt this boy." Ichigo said firmly, he raised Zangetsu to his chest. Blue and silver energies surrounded him, filling him with power

"IM GOING TO HELP YOU HANG ON! BANKAI!"

As he went bankai, he's clothes changed, from the regular hakama to the clothes that resembled Zangetsu's form. A black blade that was thinner was hanging in his left hand. "Tensa ZANGETSU!"

But before he can attack, the beast suddenly vanished, leaving all traces of energy gone.

Ichigo looked around, but felt nothing. No spiritual enerygy, except his own and his friends. Ichigo reverted back to his Soul Reaper form, and ran to Rukia's side.

"What was that all about? The thing just left!"

Ichigo nodded, feeling the uneasiness about the whole battle, "Yea, that was rather strange. .I thought you seen these things before."

Rukia shook her head, "This thing was a completely new thing for me. . I have to ask Urahara about this. ."

"Yea you should, cuz I have a feeling, we'll be seeing this thing again real soon. ."

_Is this all related to the dream I had? I knew I heard something last night. . .but what is stopping me from knowing?_

But what really worried him, was that boy. . a boy with blue eyes

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

There you have it xD Finally a chapter about our favorite Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Now you can see the other side of Naruo's dream. I havent really edited this, so ill be coming back and revise this again, and again.

Ive been putting this off for a while, but im getting back to the swing of things again :) I know that the Naruto and the Bleach chapters are very short, but it will get longer, as soon as i can think of anymore ideas ^^

Next Chapter: History Lesson: The Origin of the Sayer Knights / Getting closer or father away?

Review please :)

Till next time *cough cough* IF there is anyone out there!

Okaami-chin out!


	8. 7 History Of the Sayer Knights

Ch. 7 History Lesson: The Origins of the Sayer Knights/3 day survival

* * *

Standing there, staring into nothing. Thats was all in sight inside the dream. She knows it, she knows she's asleep, but there were no dreams waiting for her, just an empty blank. She just stares there seeing white, as if she had died already.

_Its, dark here. . I cant see. . Not the floor, not my hands. ._

The rythmic beating in her chest, the beats feeling painful with every passing second.

_This pulse is left drowning everything it out. ._

_Missed me A-su-mi?_

Asumi body froze when she felt a ghostly hand stroke her breath caught in her chest, when he pronounced her name like that. Its husky, but had a deep malice behind that smirk. She still couldnt make out the face. .

_What do you want from me?_ She whispered, shutting her eyes. She was never suppose to close her eyes infront of the enemy. Her normal emotionalless stare usually pyshces people out, but she was terrified! She couldnt even make her body respond to her commands to move! She felt her body pressed at a wall.

_What do I want? Hmm Good question Asumi. . What do i want?_

The hazy body turned toward her, tugging her shirt so they meet almost face to face. She shivered a the ghostly force holding her head still, before gripping her neck tightly

_No where to run Asumi, you cant run from whats crawling in your mind, your memories. . even your entire being._

Asumi found herself in the same balck corridor again. She could feel the walls closing in, with no exits in sight. She struggled to move, to get rid of the hand on her throat. _Wake up Asumi! You got to wake up!_

But no avail. .

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"HAHAHA KING YOU DOG, I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD A QUEEN THAT CAN RIVAL YOU!" A manical laugh spread through out the black room. The scene then shifted, from black to seeing side ways. .

White buildings lay horizontal, giving her a shock. W-where am I? She hesistated standing, but it was strage to se eher body stand, with these strange buildings. _First theres a hand to the neck and now theres laughing. . Have I gone crazy?_

Asumi's eyes darted back and forth, trying to close in on the source of the laughter.

Sword clashes were heard, as the noises came closer and closer.

She was standing on a building upside down, but she didnt feel herself falling. She kept hopping from tower to tower, trying to find a way out. This was certainly new to her, it gave a spark of curiosity to her new well dream. If you call it that.

There was a wide vast of buildings, and felt out of place again. Am I really alone here?

BOOOOOOOM!

The building she was about to land on, suddenly was sliced into and two figures rushed past her. One dressed in white, with white hair, white skin, and a predetory gaze. Another was an orange hair boy, with angry brown eyes dressed in a black hakama with a giant cleaver blade that was body length.

Thier eyes clashed as brown eyes left hers and went in pursuit of the white hair boy.

When the eyes left hers, she felt her body finally falling.

Asumi tried to regain her source of balance and manifest enough air to push her self up, and she started to fall.

Ichigo grabbed his alter ego and shoved him against teh wall

"Why did you make me go out of control now? NOW RUKIA AND ORIHIME's LIFE IS IN DANGER!"

Hichigo(I wanted to name him that ^^) stared back and laughed harder, "Ichigo. . . "

He raised a white finger, and pointed. Amber eyes follow the finger, and saw the girl he had just rushed by.

"You might wanna catch her King, it looks like shes new here. . hehehehe"

Ichigo gasped to see the falling girl, W-wait a minute, what is she doing here? Ichigo flung him away, and ran back to try to catch the girl, "ILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER HICHIGO! HANG ON!"

Asumi tried to reach for him, but she was falling faster.

THUD!

She felt a pair of arms encricle her waist, and felt her eyes close once more. Ichigo. . thats your name. .

* * *

"Wake up Ojou-sama!"

Her eyes opened again, hoping she would be finally awake. Seeing the dark room again, her eyes grew to slits. She turned over seeing yet another hazy figure similar to the one that just had nearly choked her to death. It was Isuma, the woman she had seen not so long ago.

Asumi stood up and raised a warning hand to the figure, "Who the hell are you? Stop messing around with me! Get the hell out of my head!"

It was very rare that she would curse, but this continous questions in her head, and these random people were making her life miserable.

"Getting angry isnt becoming of you Ojou-sama, control is key.." Isuma formed before her, her red eyes staring her down, Asumis stared back.

"The only thing I need control now, is my sanity! Now get the hell out!"

"Ojou-sama. . Are you willing to accept the gift handed to you?"

Asumi stepped back, her voice with biting edge, it certainly got her off guard, but she still kept the glare in her eyes,"What gift?"

Isuma shook her head, her red eyes dimming to a dull red, "Never mind then. . "

Asumi was getting tired of it all, the sleeplest nights, the constant nightmares, the stress of it all was getting to her head. She wanted answers, and she wants it now!

"ENOUGH! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME! "

THUMP THUMP. .

"AHHH!"

Pain surged in her body. Asumi unconciously held her head covering her left eye for it was starting to burn, the other hand covering her heart as if there was a hand gripping it so tightly, she almost passedout locket chain felt tight around her neck as it suddenly lengthened and the other end of the chain reached Isuma's palm, bringing her to her knees. Asumi weakly reached up and tried to tug the chain off her neck, wheezing for air.

She reached up to the locket that was pressing agianst her jugular, but hissed as the locket was giving off an immense heat. What was going on?

Isuma shook her head, "Doesnt seem you're ready Ojou. . For now Ill have to let it pass." Isuma dropped the chain, making Asumi leaned on to the wall heaving in air.

She flung her hand out feeling the black corridor crumble around her. She glared angrily at Isuma who had turned her back and walked away.

"WHO ARE YOU?

"Ask yourself that. . who is Asumi Akiyama?"

* * *

Her eyes shock open, forcing her out of her sleepy state. She felt herbody was shocked awake. . She groaned and closed her eyes. That was the 3rd time in a row. Waking up constantly is becoming almost constant, these nightmares are really getting to her head. _The voice. . Isuma. . .Was she lying? And Ichigo. . the strange boy in a strange world._

She turned to the side with the clock. It read 3:15. It made her heart pound. She thought at first it would be a normal thing, waking up in the middle of the night, since she did that often as a child. But the time on the clock disturbed her. . She curled under the cover, avoiding a lot of movement, since her sister was sleeping next to her. See the numbers stick in her head, made her left eye throb._ 3:15. . _

Why at this time? Why does it pains me to see it?

Silent stream of tears fall from her eyes. She tugged the pillow closer toward her and let out silent She knew for sure that Asuka would be asking questions. She was willing to tell Asuka about this, but it wouldnt help her feel at ease. Asumi trust Asuka to death, but this was different. . this is on a deeper level. Saiko would be a great person to talk to, but then again, Saiko is not the best of choices. He would tell Asuka in a heartbeat.

_Ryou. . would he be better? No . . Not really. What is Ryou to me anyway? What happen. . I wake up finding out. . that he had. ._

She lost her thought, she couldnt remember waht had happened.

Blood, she could only remember lots of red blood. . . . . Her head throbbed more. Then theres Yoruichi, her captain. She found deep comfort in her. In the past month, Yoruichi has been always been . . .like a guardian. She knows about Asumi memory loss, and Asumi knew that her, herself, is on the anti social side. She never socializes well, so she tags along with Yoruichi. .

Violet kind eyes, that can turn into a fiery temper. Her heart ached slightly. . Yoruichi. . . acted as if. . as if she can really ease the pain thats hiding in her memories.

More tears flodded out, making her teeth bite the pillow to prevent making any sound.

"Asumi?"

She heard her sisters voice, it was concerned. _Just what i needed. . _

"Im fine Asuka. Just woke up."

She felt hands rub her head soothingly, "You're shaking, is something wrong?"

Asumi burrowed lower into the sheets, her voiced ragged and hoarse "Its cold.. ."

Asuka eyes narrowed, she knew it was a lie. Asumi has been a terrible liar up to now. _.Its summer for Kami's sake._

"Just tell me. . Asumi. I know you have been having this for awhile now, the nightmares. . everything"

"Just go to bed. ."

"Asumi . . please. . ." Asuka said pleadingly. Asumi shut her eyes shut, she didnt like hearing Asuka sounding like that. "Asumi you're hurting so much."

_Why DOES it hurt so much? Can you make it stop? . . Please.. . Im so tired. . _

Unknown to them, Saiko and Ryou were silently listening in.

_She cant do anything. . You know she cant do anything . . .Your condition will never allow it. . just embrace it._ .Teh voice taunted her mind. _You know you cant have her involved. _

"Asuka, Im fine, just get some rest." Asumi replied, leaving no more room for discussion.

"Fine. . " Asuka said dejected, _Why do you have to turn away from me onee-chan._ she felt the bed shift more.

"Saiko and Ryou quit eavesdropping and get to bed," Asumi said again firmly.

More rustles were heard, then it became silent again.

Yoruchi shifted from the bedroom door to the roof. The cool air stting in. She closed her eyes. _Why do this to yourself?_

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

"Asumi. . Asumi wake up."

Groggy eyes open, unsteady and unfocused.

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the immediate brightness of the room. Before turning to the person who woke her up.

Silver eyes stared at hers, smiling. "R-Ryou?"

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up already! You slept in for too long. "

She turned over to look at the clock on her night stand. 9:49.

Her heads spinning but like Ryou said, she had to wake up.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and turned to Ryou.

"Ill be down in 15 minutes."

"Good!" With that Ryou exited the room.

15 minutes later

They all arrived at the table to eat. Finally there was a good decent meal! All they had for like 3 weeks was cup noddles and sour fruit. Now they have an omelet, rice and miso soup. Everyone fidgeted in thier seat, again another awkward breakfast. Yoruichi sighed and stood up. "Tonight will be the start of the training session, everyone must be here at the dinner table to start the breifing, other than that enjoy the rest of the day, to rest and prep for the training."

She eyed at Asumi who kept rubbing her temples, and covering her left eye. She could her her moan slightly.

"Need medicine for that?" _The nightmares your having are getting worse and worse. . ._

"No. . Just a mild headache. ." She responded quickly. _Everyone is catching on now, I got to have more control . . _

Yoruichi frowned, but dismissed it.

Everyone mumbled thanks before piling out of the foyer kitchen. Saiko was about to leave the foyer before getting roughly pulled back by the collar.

Ryou silenced him with his hand.

"Shhhhh"

"Dammit Ryou, what the hell did you do that for?"

Ryou pointed to the north doors. Sure enough it was Asuka and Asumi. . They left in opposite directions! Ryou and Saiko mouths dropped, _What the hell?_

As Asumi walked past them, she gave them a disapproving stare before leaving the foyer and out the back door in to the forest.

"Shit she caught us . ."

"This is like the most shocking thing ever!" Ryou exclaimed, his hands were on his head, with him pacing back and forth.

Saiko followed his example, "You're right! I mean this is sooo not good! This is like impossible for it to happen!"

"Whats going on?"

Saiko and Ryou jumped at the booming voice of thier sensei who suddenly appeared behind them.

"AHHHHH!"

Yoruichi eyes were filled with worry, "WHATS GOING ON?"

Yoruichi sat down and listened in as Saiko and Ryou retold her about what had just happened. Yoruichi could feel a bad omen coming around.

"The twins are spending time away from each other?"

Saiko adn Ryou nodded. They were puzzled when Yoruichi's face became suddenly pale.

"Captain" "

"They probably would want some space from each other. . Lets just leave them for now."

* * *

FOREST

Ryou and Saiko had a bit of disappoint to thier twin pick, but well orders are orders. Might as well follow them.

"Honedtly, are they fighting about last night?" Saiko asked to Ryou. They were walking around the mansion complex look for twin 1 or twin 2.

The latter shrugged, "I dont know, maybe they want some time to themselves?"

Saiko faced ahead, "Maybe, but isnt this a little too. . I dont know. .Bizarre?"

RYou stopped walking, and Saiko faced him leaning back ont eh wall.

"Yea, its been strange, everyone in the academy knew that the twins will never seperate. But theres something fishy about all of this. ."

"Bad day?"

"Period?"

"Ew gross."

"You're the definition of gross Saiko." Ryou grinned.

Saiko slapped Ryous head, causing a little bump. "Haha very funny!"

"That hurt."

"Good, now lets hurry and find the girls."

They ended upjust laying around all day, but was disappointed whent he twins hadnt showed thier faces all day.

* * *

Elsewhere

Asuka sighed, holding a pebble in her hand. She had been tossing pebbles in the vreek fo r a couple of hours now.

"Stupid Onee-san!" She yelled again, tossing apebble angrily at the river. She gritted her teeth, feeling a low snarl from her lips.

"Why can you trust me?"

_She doesnt trust you._

. Her mind told her. . .

"Why wont she?"

_She always tagging along with a fellow purple headed person._

Another snarl from her lips, she unconciously clenched her hand in anger, "Yoruichi. . ."

_Maybe she's more capable in taking care of her_, Her mind taunted.

She turned and punched a nearby tree angrily, leaving a small crater with in its bark. she was breathing heavily, and now she has got a headache. She lumped back on the back of the tree and stared back at the water again.

This is the usual spot where Asuka and Asumi go to almost everyday, they would just stay here and talk, well if it means she has to do all the talking.

Her heart clenched sadly, "Cant the baby sister look out for her older sister?"

Her big sister, that looked after her since the accident, the big sister, that took all the burden of shame and hate on her shoulders, the big sister. . . who is always trying to do things on her own. .

Then her thoughts trailed back to Yoruichi. There was a bit of malice toward the older woman, but thinking about her twins reaction, probably using the older woman, was the best comfort for her sister.

They are very similar. Quiet, soft spoken, a fiery temper if angered so much. And they always do things alone.

She cant help but feel a tear run down her cheek, shes not a child anymore that needed to be looked after anymore. Shes more than capable of holding her own, and able to carry bit of the burder, that is IF Asumi would ever let her.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

"Okay everyone! Pack up your things for a good 3 days. . because. . .WE ARE HAVING A SURVIVAL TEST IN THE FOREST!"

Everyone eyes widened, "A survival test?"

Yoruichi crosssed her arms and nodded. Everyone had a rough night, maybe its not a good idea to start it now. But for the sake of time, they had a lot to do for the next 3 months. She thought the teams she first picked out were good, but now she has to improvise.

Asuka bit her lip, she didnt want to be stuck with Asumi today. On the other end, Asumi didnt want it either.

Saiko and Ryou didnt really like being in the middle, but they had a feeling that they might be paired up with one of the twins.

Yoruichi brought up a sheet of paper checking for last minute preps.

"Okay listen well, I just gave you an IMPORTANT HISTORY LESSON LAST NIGHT. You will need to process the information in your brain, this will be a good way to help you learn about this. You will need to bring, clothes, a canteen, your main weapon, 20 shuriken, 10 kunai, a first aid kit, a sleeping bag and clothes." she continued, "Teams will be. . Ryou and Asumi, and Saiko and Asuka. Ryou and Asumi, you will spend 3 days on the west side of the forest, and Saiko and Asuka you will take the east. Each section has thier own share of difficulties and advantages, but they will all be the same. There will be random times when you will be attacked by clones of me, the idea is to prepare for any enemy attack that happens down the mountain, or in the mansion. You will be monitored, so wear these."

She tossed them each another bracelt, similar to the weights they wore the other time. It was silver with a blue button and a red button and there was a pale yellow button, immediatly when they picked it up, the breacelt wrapped itself around thier wrist.

"Not this shit again. . " Ryou sighed.

"Blue buttons for injury, and red button is to signify the time you will take shifts at night. So whenever theres a change in night shifts, the ones whos going to stay up must press the red button, pale yello is for absolute emergencies Understood?"

Everyone now knew there objectives, but clearly it wasnt going to be an easy one. Everyone is still getting used to each other but now the thoughts of getting stuck together with the opposite sex, well there are going to be boundaries set.

Hearing the silence of her students, she assumed they knew thier objectives. But she cant help but feel the uneasiness of all this. What if something went wrong? But she knew it is highly unlikely for anything to go wrong. They are currently in the mountains thats sealed off by the Fort of Seie 's power. And its in a controlled environment. Its not like theres going to be a random attack from enemies. _Theres bound to be more than just the Sayer Knights._

She hoped that nothing bad will happen.

Few minutes later, the group were at the foyer waiting on thier captain to lead them into the night, where they start their test.

Yoruichi popped in front of them, leaving behind smoke.

"Alright lets go."

The forest was naturally thier backyard training area. But the students know, thats its hell when its after dark. They were led blindly in the dark, they could only see yoruichi very faintly in the dark. Saiko and Asuka were walking side by side, and Saiko could hear Asuka shudder.

"Yo, you okay?"

He heard Asuka yelp, he laughed lighty," Sorry!"

He felt a hand hold tightly to his shirt, "Im guessing you dont do well in the dark in a big bad-"

"Saiko, dont be mean. . " She said quietly.

Saiko thought it was cute, the strategist Asuka, on of the most unbeatable ninja he faced, was scared of the dark, or scared of being stuck in a forest alone for 3 days. This is defintely out of her comfort zone. He could imagine her now, blushing and scared. Then again, hes scared shitless.

_DAMN its not going to work if shes scared and im scared . . . ._

"Haha okay okay." And they continued walking behind of Ryou and Asumi. Who are currently probably taking this more better than Asuka they are. Ryou felt a bit out of place when he got stuck with Asumi, he looked back at Saiko and made a WTF fuck face. Saiko looked back and shrugged but grinned giving a sugggestive glance at the older twin who was walking faster than Ryou

"Ryou this is an ouppurtunity man!" He mouthed silently. "DO SOMETHING"

Ryou blushed and pulled his hood over his head to cover his embarassment._ Ugh this is going to be a long three days. Asumi wasnt really a partner type person, _Ryou knew that. _Or the social type or even the talkative type. . She likes to keep to herself. . _Wait what is he thinking about? He could do better without Asumi, hah! He didnt need her. Or did he?

Yoruichi was walking ahead, keeping a quick glance everynow of then, so she wont lose track of the 4 students. She could see that Asuka and Saiko were getting comfy, and thats was the whole idea. They need to pick a steady "partner" so they are unstoppable in battles, undeinable trust. Sure they are all friends, but they need a compliment, t bring out more power. they already had starter partners. Ryou and Saiko and the twins. But mixing it up everynow and then more varieties. She planned to train all possible partners mixups, with herself included, so everyone is going to get the chance, to be powerful partner of not.

"This will be one wonderful adventure," she said softly to no one.

Asumi felt her arm outstretched to Yoruichi sleeve, but felt her self retract when she heard, "This will be one wonderful adventure. ."

_Is this what it is Yoruichi. . . wonderful? A little game? I NEED more than training. . _

She breathed in deeply, and was broken out of her thoughts as her face collided with Yoruichi's back.

"Okay this is where will split, say your last goodbyes for the next three days. My clone and i will bring you to your new destination."

The 4 looked at each other, their eyes gleaming in the dark. Saiko and Ryou grinned at each other and gave each other high fives.

"See ya later buddy, dont die in this bloody forest." Ryou said grinning from ear to ear. Saiko nodded,"Of course not." He turned to Asumi and smiled at her, "Dont worry Ill look after your sis, you can count on me."

Asumi folded her hands across her chest, she opeend her mouth to say something, but Saiko cut her off

"Nothing wont happen! I promise Ill protect her."

Asumi was silent for a couple moments,_ you got to trust him, you cant be with her forver, _the throbbing in her eye made that clear. _Your not in the position to do it Asumi. ._

"Hm fine she better comeback unharmed, Saiko." She said firmly.

Yoruichi nudged Asuka, seeing that Asuka still hadnt said a thing yet. " Arent you going to say something to your sis?"

"Not really. . . Asuka said quietly as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Asumi what about you?"

Asumi just stared back with a blank look on her face, as she saw her sister took her place beside Saiko, not even bothering to look at her.

_This is what you wanted Asumi. .Distance. ._

But when she head the words come from her sisters mouth, she cant help but fell her chest beat painfully.

Seeing no response, Yoruichi then summoned her elemetntal clone (Which the team wasnt sure of what kind of element was she.) and clapped her hands together.

"Alright lets get this show on the road, after 3 days Ill pop by and pick all of you guys up. Asumi and Ryou you follow me on the right, and Saiko and Asuka you follow my clone to the left.

Then the two seperate teams set off, running after their respected leader.

When all of them met at their destination, Yoruichi and the clone immediatly disappeared leaving them on thier own...

In Ryous and Asumi's environment, their are surrounded by thick trees, and 1 section of mountains. They knew that Yoruichi will come at any time, but its hard to fight in a closed in area, but they have to stay there or well close to it. they could hear a stream on the other side of the mountain, wheres theres fresh water, so they will have to climb over it. Food would be another thing to solve later. But right now they need rest.

"Ill take 1 st watch."

"You sure Asumi?" Ryou asked tossing thier sleeping bags out. "Maybe I should?"

"Mm just a three hour shift, so by morning we each have at least 6 hours of sleep. Then we can hurry over the mountain, just as dawn breaks. Sensei probably will attack at around that time." She said jumping onto a high tree branch and leaning on to it. She was able to face the mountain cliff, and the forest floor within her view point. She could see Ryou lit a small fire before curling up near it and falling asleep.

_I have no plans of sleeping at all tonight. _. She thought to herself. _I dont want to fall asleep and reawaken in that damn corridor_. She tap the red switch to signify her first and only watch.

Violet eyes gleam in the dark, unknown to the young girl in the tree. She shook her head in disappointment.

In Saikos and Asuka's. theres vast flat land, but no shelter theres trees in the south, so they might have to do a little walking the next morning to get there. They were out in the open, and they dont have any cover. But they can tell that theres plenty of food around the plains but no water around.

They rolled out thier slpeeing bag and started a small fire, pulling thier coats tighter to thier body to stay warm.

"Ill take 1st shift, Asuka"

Asuka nodded quietly, obviously not in the mood to talk,even forgetting her fear of the dark. She climbed inside her sleeping bag and hastily fell asleep.

"Ill wake her in 4 hours. ." He said to himself. tapping the red switch.

The two students stared up at the starry night taking in the many light from the stars. But they shiver at the thought of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Ryou felt heat on his eyes, making him curl away from the light. The light was persistent, which made him awake within a few moments. He looked up and covered his right eye.

_Bright. . .Why is it so bright?_

His eyes widened, "Its dawn?" he stood up straight, and his frantic eyes searched everywhere looking for his comrade. No repsonse. The campsite was empty, the fire was put out, he looked at the tree where he last saw Asumi. She wasnt there!

"ASUMI!" He started to shout, _why didnt she wake me up? Oh my god! What of something happened and i didnt hear a thing?_

"ASUMI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He threw on his jacket and packed everything up quickly, but didnt notice the figure that was standing on top of a tree.

"What are you doing Ryou?"

Ryou hastily stopped his packing, and flared up in a blush. _Way to not realize that she was there for a long time. . Great you just made an idiot of yourself. . _

He turned around and glared angrily at Asumi, "Why didnt you let me take a shift? I swear I thought you got captured by Yoruichi!"

Asumi stared at him blankly, "Ive been here, I had to put out the fire, so she couldnt see where we had stayed for the night. the smoke wouldve have giving us away. .But i just went to go look around, I was hoping you slept in for another 30 minutes before i returned."

Ryou growled,"Why didnt you let me take a shift?"

"Didnt seem neccasary. . "

The atmosphere became staedily intense, as brown and silver eyes clashed.

"I swear working as teammates with you will be the damn impossible!"

Ryou was getting more pissed off by argueing with Asumi.

"I dont need to be watched over, im capable of handling myself!"

Asumi felt herself wanting to keep throwing insults at Ryou, it made her feel powerful and very arrogant.

Ryou searched her eyes, _why in the world is she acting like this? For all i know Asumi Akiyama never acts like such a total bitch. . Maybe this is a first of everything. _

Asumi leaned on the tree her hand fisting around the branch. She cupped her left eye, biting her tongue to keep from becoming. . .becoming what? The questions muddling her mind.

"Enough of this useless argueing Minamouto, we have to get to the opposite side of the mountain before Yoruichi gets us."

She somersaluted her way down the tree landing right infront of Ryou, who was still growling at her.

Okay Ryou you have to calm down, calm down. . .Just think about about . . . Oh wait! She must be on her period if shes acting so bitchy.

Asumi was puzzled with Ryous facial expression. It changed from angry, to confuse than a swift nodding in affirmation.

What a strange boy. .

Ryou turned back his glare at Asumi, he bent down and picked up his bag, and looked back at Asumi.

"Lead the way oh _great _Leader." He sneered.

Asumi only gave him a blank stare vefore grabbing her own bag and sprinted to the mountain top with Ryou tailing behind her.

* * *

BACK AT SAIKO AND ASUKA

They were already speeding down the plains to raech the forest. They were too wide open and they needed cover.

Saiko took point, as Asuka tralied on behind constantly checking behind them to see if Yoruichi would be following them.

"I see the trees Asuka! Not much further!" He panted.

Just before they got there a flash of smoke appeared. Saiko and Asukagritted thier teeth and halted to a stop drawing out thier weapons.

They widened their stances as the smoke began to envelope them, they were back to back eyes watching for any movement. Adrenaline started to pulse as they saw a glint at their sides.

" DAGGERS, DODGE IT!" Asuka called out. THey hopped out of the way, thinking it was that easy.

BAM! SAiko felt his face turn left, before realizing he just got punched. He tumbled to the left before jumping back to his feet.

"UGH!"

"Its just a trap! Yoruichi show yourself!" He yelled wiping the blood out of his face. Then he looked up seeing a rain of arrows falling to his direction.

Oh shit. . .

Thinking fast, he tossed his own set of speicalized daggers, able to to deflect someflying ones. It gave him an opening before taking out a scroll. He opened it and summoned himself his collaspsible spear. Gripping its long shaft, he twirled the spear toward the kunai as it bounced off the metal.

His eyes widened as he found movement at the corner of his eye, he stopped his movement, before jumping to the right to give him some space. The kunai rain stopped, but now there was 14 Yoruichis rushing toward him.

DAMN! ASUKA WHERE DID YOU GO?

The smoke thickened somemore, and Asumi held her sword tighter. ALl she heard was a loud bam! And Saiko was no longer with her, this was Yoruichis plan after all.

Then a whole barrage of Yoruichi clones started to emerge from the smoke, surrounding her. Twisted her body she blocked the first blow, grabbing one clone by the neck and tossing it to the other 3 clones on the right making them disappear. 4 down, a hell of a lot more to go. She reached into her back pocket and held a roll of metal rope. "This outta be handy"

She blocked three blows to the chest, before tripping the clone and somersaulting over their heads. At the same time she let loose a wires that trapped all the Yoruichi's together into one big blob.

She landed on top of a nearby tree branch and preformed a series of hand signs.

"I have to clear the air, and get rid of these clones." She muttered.

She raised her hands shoulder width apart her palms focusing on the trapped clones.

The focus of teh air tsurrounded around her arms as the wind became sharper like wind knives.

She then swiped her hands, and the air surrounding her left, flying at the clones shaped like a sycthe.

5 burst of air slashes, cut through all the clones, making them all disappear. Just as the clones disappeared, the smoke began to lift.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK THE NIGHT BEFORE**_

_**Yoruichi pointed to the element digrams on the board. Yoruichi felt it was time to start a history lesson, to give them a review on what being a Sayer is really about.**_

_**"We live in the world of Seika which was created by the Goddesses of our realm.. And the protectors or fighters in this worl are called the Sayer Knights, or Sayers. Sayer's a group of fighters, that uses the elements and the animals around them. We serve under the Legion's order. The order is a-"**_

_**"Group of elite Sayer's that guide the next generation safely about our abilities, and use them to protect our very way of life." Asuka finished. "Without order and law, this very world we live in will be destroyed by the elements.**_

_**Ryou laid back in he's seat and gave a ywan, "But Taichou we already know that!"**_

_**Yorucihi irritation greww," SHUT UP! Its about time you guys need a quick review. And you guys need a thorough chat about the powers you guys wield."**_

_**Asuka tugged on Ryou's collar,"Calm down. the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here."**_

_**Ryou crossed his arms and scowled, "Fine. ."**_

_**Yoruichi cleared her throat and began.**_

_**"Element powers is what this world is all about, but because of this, there are many advantages and disadvantages to it. Technically theres nonknown limit on how many elements a Sayer can wield. So far the elements you have right now is your primary element, and your strongest. . In Asumi and Asuka's case, wind, is a very powerful element. They dont need serious training to control it, since air is around them constantly. A very rare element, and very powerful. But the true power in mastering all your elements and the key is that. . . theres is no focus point, its all about being one with your surroundings. .**_

_**A hand was raised.**_

_**"What is it now Saiko?"**_

_**"Sorry but, me and Ryou arent really in with our surroundings, water and fire are not somethimg that can come automatically like Asumi and Asuka."**_

_**"I was getting to that, but theres also another good thing about having 1 person in this case 2 people that has their power constantly given to them. Asumi and Asuka are therefore the people that will be assisting you in fights, they will be giving you like buffs so you can get the upperhand if you cant access your powers. For instance, Asumi and Asuka will eventually learn how to give everyone a speed buff. By controlling the air currents, they can help you get faster and also protect you from minor injuries. When theres more than 1 person with different elements, and have their power supplied constantly, that is a big factor in deciding whos going to win in a battle, since you can buff eachother up. Like water and air, can make a deadly combo, or same with fire and air."**_

_**Yoruichi sighed and pointed to Saiko's pendant, "And theres you back up, those pendants, are for your uses. Its like a buff, it wont last long, so only use it if you have to other wise you have to use some thing else."**_

* * *

"Huh, argh, take that!"

At the distance, she could see Saiko battle his own sets of clones. He punched one clone, kicked another, but the clones wont stop coming

"You have to destroy all of them at the same time!"

He turned back to Asuka and yelled at her,"Where the hell were you?"

"Focus you idiot!"

He evaded a dangerous blow to the head, and back flip to give himself distance. He jumped to a nearby rock that gave him a 6ft view of his opponenets.

He took a deep breath, watching as the clones started to come after him again. While holding his breath, he arched forward to prepare himself to deliver the final blow.

Asuka watched from afar as she notice Saiko's stance. He was standing, his body hunched over the rock, like a bird watching its prey. HIs hands began to glow covering both of his arm in flash of yellow and blue. His hands resembling talons of a hawk.

Her eyes widened," He perfected his move. . .Aerial Ace." She covered her ears waiting anxiously of the outcome

HAWK CRY! He thought in his mind, as he let out a high pitch screech, a animal technique handed down to his family.

THe screech overtook the clones, as they were stunned inplace unable to move. Saiko grinned, then darted off the rock, speeding toward each clone.

"AERIAL ACE!" His shot out and hit every clone in the center of the chest with great speed and accuracy, his talons shredding each clone his passes by.

Asuka stared in awe of the capablilies of that technique. She doubt that she could counter it, she maybe the 2nd fastest, with 1st going to Asumi,but she knew the effects of using it. Saiko could only use it once forevery 10 minutes, which is costly in a prolonged fight. Speed then is greatly affected, since you need a burst of speed to finish the technique. After connectin gthe technique, his speed is greatly lowered, so he uses a lance to keep himslef distant from the ooponent. There was no point in countering it, since you cant get away from a close range attack that fast.

Saiko is agility type, he doesnt have stamina, which is great for hit and run techniques such as this.

"Good technique, but he needs tofocus on his water tecniques instead." She thought out loud. _Who would of thought i would be remembering the hisstory lessons that Yoruichi taught them previously before setting them off for this training thing._

* * *

_**"This why you use animal backup if you cant use water or fire, or cant make anything close to that, and in this case the twins cant buff you yet. Animal techniques are also common in the world of Seika for anyone belonging to a family with animals. In this case, Saiko is a bird user, and Im pretty sure that everyone here, has their own animal advantages and disadvantages." Yoruichi said pointing to the diagram**_

_**"You would use your animals too, if your nowhere in your element. For instance Saiko, if you were stuck in the desert, you would have to fight with animal instincts." Yoruichi explained, "Or if you have a pet, you can use them too."**_

_**"But we dont have pets."**_

_**Yoruichi had a sly grin on her lips.**_

_**"Ne, Taichou, stop smiling like that, you're scaring everyone." Asumi said.**_

_**Yoruichi pated everyone's head, "Thats all for now, now enjoy the tonight, now off to bed!"**_

* * *

Saiko grinned as the Aerial Ace technique began to wear out. The clones were now gone, and hopefully for good.

Asuka hopped down and gave him a high five, "Nice work Saiko!"

Saiko returned the high five and flopped to the ground, "Haha. . Yup indeed, give me 5 minutes and lets head to the forest. "

Asuka laughed and dragged him toward the forest,"We are not wasting anymore time Saiko!"

Saiko only screamed as Asuka dragged him over thorny shrubs, "ASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKA!"

A figure appeared from behind a tree, writing hastily in a notebook.

"Good work you two." She smiled. Yoruichi peekd from behind the tree in time just to see them both run off together smiling all the way.

She flicked herblack violet hair with ther right hand before disappearing again to God knows where.

* * *

"We made it! Hah, hah,hah!" Ryou panted. He looked back and saw that they had gotten far within the hours. Asumi followed behind holding a glowstick. It was dark, and wet. With little light and confusing tunnels, right now it would be a bad place to start a battle. She waved the glowstick up and hissed.

Stalagmites. Anything could set off an immediate cave in. Ryou noticed the frality of thier position, and gulped.

"Lets take a break." Ryou laid on a flat rock still out of breath. "Man! Why did we have to climb this? It wouldve been easier if we just jumped there!"

Asumi brushed a loose hair behind her ear," If we did that, we would be obvious, and the fact that we use aura energy to ge there, she notices. What you cant handle high altitudes?"

He groaned in response. He hated Asumi's responses at times like this, it pisses him off. she wont talk unles someone talks to her straight, even so, she replies using very little words. She even refuses to cooperate with him.

What the hell is the whole point of teamwork, if they cant work together. He thought angrily. _Im not Asuka, but Im sure as hell that I would be more compatible with Saiko, and Asuka then this chick!_

They keep walking till they reach a fork in the cave. Ryou sighed, " This is typical of a cave."

Obviously they would either go right or left, great.

"Lets go right." Ryou pointed

"Lets go left."

"We have to make a compromise."

"If we cant we must seperate. ."

"Then lets seperate! You could handel things your way, Ill handel thigns my way!" Ryou snarled at her. She stared back unflinching.

RUMBLE RUMBLE! BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Ryou and Asumi yelped as they found themselves shifting left and right, in the moving ground.

"Earthquake!"

"Look out Ryou!" Asumi pointed up. The stalagmites started to shake making them fall on by one getting closer toward them. A stalagmite started to fall right on top of Ryou who stood there, looking at it, paralyzed with fear. He was pulle dout of the way just before the stalagmite started to hit him

Asumi barely blinked beofre Yoruichi appeared before her. _Shit!_

Shetried to block an incoming blow, but Yoruichi was too fast for her. She felt a quick jab to the chest and the cheek, then felt her body fly off to hit the cave wall.

Ryou looked up to see Asumi thrown to the right side of the cave, with Yoruichi grinning at them.

"Well, well, this is a bad position to be in."

Ryou gritted his teeth,_ this so not good_. The mountain is shaking, stalagmites are falling, now Yoruichi popped up with several clones behind her.

Asumi struggled to her feet, but was dazed by the blow to the cheek and chest.

"Retreat Ryou!"

Ryou drew his blade," Like hell I will listen to you!"

"FALL BACK!"

He rushed attack Yoruichi, who smirked. "Man you guys need to work some issues out. Oh well. Sorry guys, looks like you both have to deal with things the hard way."

Asumi growled when Ryou chose not to listen to her, so she ran up beside him, "Ill take right, you take left?"

Ryou grinned rougishly, "For once we agree on soemthing!"

Yoruchi watched in suprise as she sees the two students work to gether into beating her.

Asumi took right, trying to draw her attention, while Ryou was trying to punch her, by her blindspot.

Yoruichi of course could see this coming and dodged effortlessly, but was taking mental notes on how well thier teamwork is going.

_I guess this is good enough. . for now. ._

Yoruichi bounced back away from tehm and gave them a clap ," Good work, you finally know teamwork. Ill let you guys go. ."

Asumi didnt need to be told twince and grabbed RYous arm, and pulled him out of the cave, while using her Air element, to close off the cave.

"OI! I dont need to be man handled! WE CANT STILL TAKE HER!"

Asumi scoffed but kept her smirk," You wanted to fight her again, but we are outmatched, and she's right, we just started learning teamwork. . We still need to work on it, in order to beat her later."

Ryou pouted and corssed his hands like a child, "I still wanted to beat her!"

A giggle, a very soft giggle came from the younger girl. Ryou smiled inwardly, _Even the great Asumi can laugh. . . It actually sounds rather nice._

"Sorry about awhile ago though Ryou. . I guess Im still kinda sad and upset about fighting over my sister, I didnt meant to take it out on you."

Ryou looked back at the younger girl, and saw her face. Asumi's face look guiltridden. Ryou just smiled back and out his hand on her shoulder, who stiffened at the touch.

"Its just a small sister fight, relaaaax!" He said. "Im sure things will go back to normal between the two of you."

Ryou couldnt see the light in Asumi's eyes dim.

_Is that what you think? That things will go back to normal? You must be kidding me. . . . . .. . ._ .

"We better get going," She said in her rough monotone voice. She grabbed her bag and walked down the path, leaving a confused Ryou behind.

_Ugh and I thought i just made some progress after all. . Guess i took a couple steps back._

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE

Um heres a chapter for the Sayer Knights. And its the longest so far~

Uh no Naruto dream ^^ Just some bleach clashing today.

Um sorry for all the grammer mistakes and stuff, and well im trying to make it better and better ^^

Review if you would like. .

Next Chapter: What World Am I In? Welcome to Konoha!


	9. 8 What World Am I In?

Disclaimer: This story is MINE! The plot is mine, but sadly, Naruto and Bleach doesnt belong to me TOT

Thanks to: DragonKnight15, I thank you for reviewing my story big time ^^ It helped my motivation to right this chapter as quickly as I can.** Oh and please check out his story Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

**-It's a crossover, of Tokyo Mew Mew and Yugioh DM and GX but also for Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Sonic X, Fullmetal Alchemist +Brotherhood, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Danny Phantom and many more. It's a action, adventure, humor, fantasy, drama, friendship, supernatural, suspense and romance story. Maybe also parody, family, hurt/comfort and sci-fi. My plan for this story is the connection and inner love to the new and improve Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya**

**I highly recommend it ^^ Its a great story, oh and please review it too, he will appreciate it**

Read if you want, review if you want

**ENJOY**!

**_Bold and Italics: flashback_**

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

What World Am I In? Welcome to Konoha!

Tales of the Gutsy Ninja: Chronicle 2

* * *

"Damn it. . I need answers. ." Naruto said lowly. The low swirl of energy inside him made him uneasy. He noticed whenever he felt this feeling, something is going to happen. . . _OK it wasnt 100% accurate_ Naruto thought. _But. . is-is Kyuubi warning me?_

He laid back down and covered his eyes with his arms, sighing. So many things have been going on, and its been leaving Naruto in a daze. But thinking back on that strange night, just make the answers he's seeking, seem impossible. Even the sky itself looked a bit unusual, it was bright and blue, but something wasnt right.

_Im a just not feeling so well? I feel weird. . .._

Feeling his cheek starting to burn, Naruto reached up and rubbe dhis left cheek. Drip Drip Drip.

_Wet. . Why is my cheek wet?_

He looked at his palm to see a few drops of blood. Naruto used his sleeve to wipe out the blood, cursing to himself. _Mou, I look into this later. . _

He stood up and pulled over his orange jacket, zipping it over his black shirt and the necklace that Tsunade gave to him. Tieng his Konaha headband on, he looked to the sky and gave it a sad smile, beofre walking toward his destination for the day.

* * *

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Sakura whackered Naruto in the head with her fist, "Stop complaining and listen damnit!"

"B-but! Why do we have to do these C rank missions? I thought we are suppose to rebuild Konaha!" Naruto pointed and accusing finger at Shizune, who stared at him with an irritated look on her face.

Shizune groaned and rubbed her temples, "Just do it Naruto-kun! Everyone else is doing the same thing anyways! Yamato-senpai is capable of handling the rest of teh construction for the basic housing for now."

"Demo! It would be a lopt faster if I helped out using my shadow clones!" Naruto protested slammind his hand on the table. "We have to get this done quickly! What if more came back?"

"Naruto-" Sakura was about to scold him again. But then Sakura couldnt help but notice the slight panic in Naruto's explanation. Then again, he's been acting weird since last night and this morning. She retracted her hand and just observed him, seeing every movement have a light jolt, his hands clenching nervously, as if expecting soemthing.

Shizune sat up from the table and pulled Naruto closer by his jacket.

"Unless you want Danzo and his goons to keep you here and spying on you, I suggest you better do it." Shizune whispered slowly. "Tsunade-sama told me before she went in a coma, she wants you to be away from Danzo's grasp.

Naruto looked down from those oynx eyes and stopped his rant. He pulled back from Shizune's grip and sighed, "FIne, Fine Ill do it, we just have to go find some food, and some freshwater nearby, annnnnnnnnnnnd?"

"Then go with Sai and be on the look out for anyone. . " Shizune finished with a sigh

Naruto listened well, not wanting to get hit again, but he knew Shizune was right, Tsunade would never want him to be locked in the vilaage forever like a beast, and thats what he liked about her so much.

_Danzo . ._ The thought made him snarl a bit, He just figured that it was Sai's mentor and leader. _That guy is trash, he's alwasy butting in!_

Naruto had eavesdrop on the conversations that the Elders , Danzo and Tsunade talk about often. It always concern him, but he always cracks a smile when the Elders and Danzo give in to Tsunade's undeniable trust in Naruto.

_I have to tell Baa-chan thanks later._

Sakura nodded and bowed to Shizune, "Ah ok, arigato Shizune senpai, c'mon Naruto let's go!"

She tugged Naruto's sleeve since he was still in lala land.

"AH RIGHT! Thanks Shizune-neesan!" Naruto waved before getting out of the tent, with Sakura insistently tugging on his sleeve. "W-wait a minute!"

Shizune leaned back on the chiar and sighed. "That boy is sure a handful."

Her hands fiddled with the paper that the jonin had salvaged during the past days, the most that they can get right now would be some of the files that they had.

She eyed the room, waiting for the voices of Naruto and Sakura had left.

"Kakashi-san I know you are there."

The white haired man, popped up from the back of the tent to right in front of Shizune's desk. Shizune folded her hands under her chin and looked Kakashi, "Is there something you need?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and shut it quietly. He rubbed his hands a bit, to ease the tension from holding the book for so long before looking at Shizune.

"Yes. . There is just one thing. . "

* * *

Seeing that Sakura stopped, Naruto looked up at her and waved a hand over her face, "Oi, Sa-ku-ra! You alive?" They had just gitten back after bring back about a months worth of fish, herbs and some clean water. They are not off to catch up

He looked at her face and was worried, Sakura green eyes looked terrified and her lip was quivering.

Naruto follwed her gaze and stared ahead, " No fucking way?"

Naruto's nose twitched, feeling the slight change in the air around him, the air was unsteady like astorm was on its way. Naruto tried to follw her gaze, but cant really seem to figure out where she's looking. He looked again, seeing that she was staring straight at the cliffs where the sun was beating down on thier faces. His eyes strain under the glare, but then he found out what was so shocking. A figure stood on top of a cliff before them. The figure was hunched over as it it just awoken, steady and unstable. A blur of black hair was tossed around by the steady summer air, he could barely cath her face for it was black under the harsh glare of the sun. The figure was holding a long katana, that was about Sakura's arm length if not longer, but he could tell that that fine metal would surely tear him to shred. Before he could get a btter look the figure fell tumbling toward them.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE CATCH HER!" Sai yelled out

"I KNOW!" Naruto summoned two shadow clones and grabed the real Naruto and threw him to catch the falling figure as fast as he can.

Naruto grabbed the figures wrist and hoiseted the body close to his chest before landing safely on a nearby tree. the person was fairly light but he loosened his grip feeling the person quake under him.

"Hah, hah, urrgh. . ah. . ." Pained moans were breathed out

Naruto looked down and gasped at the sight of who is in his arms. The girl was curled up to his chest, with a nasty gash up her back and chest, a lokcet hanged in the middle of her chest which glowed in a bright violet. Her face had scrathces and bruises and pale skin which he figured, was clammy and cold. She looked frail and brittle, but he could tell she had been in a long fight, physically he dodnt know. Mentally? That was another thing. _What happened to this girl?_

She didnt look anywhere from a ninja or a normal civillian, she was diffferent, her clothes were unheard of, and that strange looking sword that she was barely grasping was made in black and silver. No ninja headband, or any type of paperwork that can tell him where she belonged to.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto carefully hopped down the tree and landed infront of Sakura, and Sakura gasped when she saw the person laying infront of her, "Oh, my god. . "

The person was clearly unconcious but she looked already half dead, "Ill heal her right away!"

Sakura bent dont with a green glow covering her hands and began to press against the wounds, but felt a recoil. _Why cant I heal her?_

Sakura tried again, forcing her palms a bit more to get the healing done but this time she pulled her hands away and hissed. She tried harder tis time but noticed a sliver of chakra or energy that was faintly covering a thin layer over the girl, like a shield to keep out foreign bacteria. Sakura winced as she looked at her hands and saw little burns, peeling back some green eyes narrowed at the unconcious girl and stared at Naruto.

_Last time this happened when I was healing Naruto when he had 4 tails..._ She shivered at the memory, still having some repressed feelings of being useless.

"Who is she?" She said seriously, But more like _WHAT is SHE? Her body, is rejecting anyform of my chakra in to her system! _

Naruto held his hand up defensively, pointed at the girl, "You said catch her, and I did! Why? You cant heal her?"

"We-"

"Eveyrone look, " Sai Sid said grabbing both of his teammated attention. A purple shroud of air seeped through the wounds, yet the girl was still laying there unflinching. The air began to spread some more leaving burn marks on Naruto's arms and legs, and Sakuras wrist and arms.

"GET BACK!"

The purple haze still remained, but everyone was about 10 meters back wincing under the pain.

"Wh-why isnt it affecting her? Just what the hell is up with this girl?"

"Shhh! Just wait it out. ." Sai warned walking carefully around the the shroud holding his small shortsword in his hand. He bent down and poke the air and his eyes eidened in shock to see that the air even was making the metal hot. He look ed on the girl for she was covered in the shroud but nothing happened, she didnt bleed out anymore, but instead, she began to quickly heal on her own rapidly.

Sai and Sakura stood there in shock to see the unconcious girl quickly healing herslef. More questions began to cloud thier heads, as the mysteries of the unknown girl is grwoing. First shes unconcious then she spewing out some sort of acid, now shes healing rapidly? Sakura looked up to Nartuo seeing that he was in shock too. Naruto was still just standing there observing everything and he could put it all together into 1 question to himself.

_Is this girl. . .a Jinchuriki? Is she like me?_

Naruto felt the strange swirl in his stomach get stronger, making him unconciously growl out. Sai and Sakura heard the growl emitting form Naruto and quickly rushed to his side trying to get him to focus back to reality. Seeing his friends concern, he swallow the snarl from his throat, "Its. .Ok guys Im . fine!"

"Naruto You already look like your getting ready to go berserk!" Sakura protested holding he sleeve. "Somethings not right about her, shes provoking the Kyuubi inside you!"

Naruto glared at her, "I know that! Just look!"

Naruto roughly shook the hands off him, pointing a finger to the girl, "The shoruds gone!"

Naruto was already running to her side shaking the girl awake. "NARUTO DONT GO NEAR HER!" Sai yelled, feeling the fear behind his words. "NARUTO! YOU-"

"JUST TRUST ME!" Naruto yelled back, tugging Sakura along with him, "Cmon Sakura heal her now!"

Sai eyebrows furrowed seeint that nothing will stop Naruto from helping someone he didnt know. Sure he wants to help out to but soemthing is just not right about all of this and it doesn make any matter better, if this unknown girl can bring up unneeded rage from the Kyuubi to provoke Naruto.

Sakura bent over the girl who still looked the same before the shroud came out of her wounds in attempts to burn everyone on Team 7. Sakura hesistantly began to heal her, but sighed in relief seeing that the girl has allowed her to heal her. Naruto anxiously waited as the wounds began to close and disappeared.

_Hey Kitsune. . Im telling you look out for this one!_

Naruto blinked and looked around, _Kyuubi? TEME_ . .

The Kyuubi inside him laughed darkly,_Im telling ya now. . This is girl will be the end of you if you dont put her out of her misery now!_

Naruto could feel his arms tensing without his mind functioning it. Naruto stepped back, not wanting his arm who was now in the control of Kyuuni's control to suddenly lash out.

_NO! I WONT DO IT!_

The Kyuubi snarled at Naruto, _SHES DANGEROUS! I was THAT close to braeking you in to the cloak! _

_LIKE HELL I WILL BELIEVE YOU!_

When it the whole battle with his inner deon stopped a few moments later, the unconcious girl began to awake.

Sakura brought the girls head to her lap, and spoke softly, "Hey, dont move okay, you just woke up from a terrible fight." _W-wait why am I sounding so soft?_

The girl was taking in some ragged breaths for air. She winced at the foul scent of blood which filled her nose, and sharp pains on her chest and back signified her awakening. _W-where am I?_

The girls eyes were unfocused still staring stright ahead, not even noticing whose around her. Sakura waved a hand over eyes to get a response, but sitll had no reaction for a couple of moments. Naruto eyed the girl closely to get a better look on who can this girl be. A stained blue hoodie, and khaki shorts that has been covered in blood. Long black hair, and brown eyes.

*Shine!

His eyes came in contact to the neck lace that had been hanging around her neck. he felt drawn to the trinket, his hand wanting to touch it. He reached to grab it, but was startled when a hand shot up and stoppe dhis wrist from grabbing it. He looked down slowly to see that it wasnt Sakura that stopped him but the girl under Sakura stopping Naruto with a tight grip.

"S-stop. . d-dont. . touch. . it. . "

Naruto dropped his hand and pulled a away slightly at the contact. Glazed brown eyes immedaitly locked on Naruto's blue eyes, she moved her hand from his wrist as she made a weak attempt to touch his face, but Naruto flinched at the contact.

"N-naruto?" She whispered quietly.

_How did she know Naruto's name?_ Sai and Sakura thought at the same time.

Naruto blinked and spoke, "How do you know my name?"

The girls brown eyes turned crimson, as the her lips were curved in a sinister smile. Naruto felt the eyes grab his, he was frozen by the sheer malice in those eyes. Naruto could feel the hairs on his neck stand up as cold sweat was now running down his back. _T-thos eyes. . Shibata. . I cant move!_

The girl kept her grip on Narutos collar, and already the purple shroud is back and it began to sear Naruto's skin.

"DIE!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sakura was blown away from the girls immediate blast of energy that the unknwon girl exhibited. Sai was thrown toward the cliffs and Naruto tumbled on the grass, as he weakly stood on his feet. His orange jacket was burnt on sleeve as he wiped off sweat from head. _That was close. . Sai? Sakura?_

Naruto stepped back and readied his stance, "Thats unheard of. . "

The girl became different when it stood a few feet away from the team. Her left eye was now red and silver and rage filled with it, the girls lips was still curved in a sadistic smile. Naruto looked closely to see the girls teeth getting larger and he could feel her power rising. The sword in her hand then spilt in to two blades that were now black and silver. He could barely hear her giving off a sadistic laugh.

_Naruto. . .I warned you. . ._

"DONT JUST STAND THERE, STOP HER NARUTO!" Sai pulled out a scroll and summoned the Lion drawings to attack the girl, but she swatted them away, with a flick of her hand. Sai tried again with some snakes to bind her arms and legs. Ther girl merely rolled her eyes, before the snakes were pushed out from her body by a strong wind.

Naruto watched in horror as Sai's beasts were destroyed by just the wind?

"SAI GET SAKURA ILL TAKE HER ON!"

_If that doesnt work I might as well go head on!_ Naruto then rushed the girl trying to throw her off with his taijutsu. The girl merely smirked, as she dodged each one with ease, and gave Naruto a quick jab with the blunt end of her sword. BUt it was enough to send Naruto flying back.

Naruto somersaulted back to his feet holding his ribs with his left hand, "hah. . Hah. . . .Grrrrr." _How the hell is she so strong?_

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!" He shouted as he focused his chakra at a safe distance. Now 20 clones surrounded her all cracking their knuckles and giving each other cheeky grins.

"You're lucky you are a girl. . IM TELLING YOU NOW TO STOP OR ELSE!"

The girl brushed her shirt, readied her sowrd on her shoulders, ". . . . . . . "

The clones were now riled up at the no response, curses were muttered under thier breaths as the girl made no moved to back down.

"GET HER!"

The clones rushed one after the other, throwing punches, kicks, and combos, to get the girl to kneel over to finish her off. The girl dodged effort lessly, and returned hit with the bunt tip of her sword making clones disappear left and right.

When she felt one of the boys punches land on her, her eyes grew to slits, Cant afford to be careless now. .

She moved faster usign the wind to her advantage, finishing off the rest of the clones in a blur of speed.

POOF POOF POOF POOF

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto called up some more clones again, _Come on! ONE MORE TIME!_

"DOG PILE MINNA!"

"YOSHH!"

The girl looke dup and she bit her lip seeing hordes of clones coming on top of her pinning her down. _Damn. ._ Naruto, Sai, and Sakura watched as all the clones that dogpile don top of her, until all the clones stopped squirming. Sai gulped, helping Sakura to her feet, "Did we get her?"

RUMBLE RUMBEL RUMBLE RUMBLE POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF ! !

Team 7 covered their eyes feeling a strong rush of wind circled the clones, as it began to slice them up one by one, like the wind beame a giant blade itself.

_A tornado?_

_She didnt even say a jutsu name!_

_How is that possible? No hand signs?_

The girl stood again brushing off her clothes before turning to the team who sat there in shock. _No way. . . ._

The wind picked up and circled the girl somemore till it became a cloak of armor. She pointed her twin blades at Team 7, with the wind surrounding the blades sharply. Naruto swore he saw an extra set of blades surrounding her form besides the two swords he saw in front of him. Naruto looked carefully right and left, trying to figure out a plan. _If close range isnt good enough, how bout long range?_

Naruto flinched when the rumbling in his stomach was getting stronger, and making his body hotter, "Shit. . ."

_This isnt good, at this rate, I might lose it!_ Naruto thought darkly, _Why though?_

The girl still stared at Team 7, her lips curled into a smirk, taunting them to attack her. Sai and Sakura took a cautious step back, looking to Naruto who was still deep in his thoughts.

_Wind element huh? How about this?_

"Kage Bushin no justsu!" Naruto said one last time. _Hopefully this ends it!_

POOF POOF!

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The clones worked fast in whipping out a rasengan, with a wind wrapping around the ball. The girls eyes watched as teh boy and his clones were focusing power into a tiny sphere.

When thehighly pressure chakra ball was made, wind picked up from the second clone, focusing on wrapping the light blue ball with its power. Naruto then raised the ball and threw it at the figure, "TAKE THIS! RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

The ball whizzed as it began to cut the air quickly as it flew to the girl, but the girl made no move to stop it. She raised her sword, and stopped the ball at the tip of the sword, as the rasengan dissapated, leaving nothing but gust.

"NO WAY!" _NO ONE HAS EVER STOPPED MY RASENGAN!_

Sakura saw as the rasengan dissapated, "No way,"

She pulled her gloves on and began to attack the girl from behind, _NOWS MY CHANCE! GOT TO MAKE THIS COUNT_

"SAKURA NO!"

She reared her hand back and cocked it at the girls head, but the girl was too fast. She sidestepped Sakura from the blow and gave Sakura 3 punches which sent her flying.

"AHHHHHH!"

"SAKURA!" His yes turned cold, as anger welled up inside him. A red cloak began to form from within his belly. " TEME! NOW YOU WENT WAY TOO FAR!"

The girls now crimson eyes steeled into his own, "DIE!"

"NO NARUTO!" Sai yelled. _HE'S BEING RECKLESS! THE CLOAK HAS ALREADY BEGAN TO FORM!_

He rushed again straight forward ready to beat the shit outta her, the girl still had her sword poised to stab him stright to the heart. But then he noticed that she pulled back and jumped a couple more feet away from him. Naruto stoppe dhis charge and skidded to a stop, watching closely. The girl reached for her left eye and hunched forward using her sword to hold her up,

"Get. . .out. . of my. . head. . ." She said, before crying out thrashing her head back and forth

"Not yet. . . ILL KILL TEHM ALL!"

_Please. . . Get away from me. . Im begging you! _Naruto blinked in confusion. _N-naruto please. . get away. . . _

_The girl was talking to him? From his mind?_

"I dont understand. . Why are you telling me to go away?" Naruto yelled, his eye slowly turning red, the cloak still grwoing, but he still kept his rational side."You attacked my friends after saving you! And you're telling me to run away!"

This was becoming all to confusing to Naruto, he didnt know what to do.

_Naruto. ._ This time a dark voice spoke in his mind, only belonging to one being. . the Kyuubi.

_WHAT IS IT NOW KYUUBI?_

_Something unnatural beyond our control is affecting this girl! You have to get her under control! _

Naruto could feel the cloak disappearing all of a sudden and he took a slow step forward, He looked at the girl ahead who ws now on her knees holding her head in pain, the sword that materialzed in her hand disappeared as the girl began to emit strong forces causing a crater around her.

"AUGH!"

The purple haze all the Team7 has saw before erupted from inside her and shot out violently from her body. She was on her knees mouth open wide screaming, and holding her left eye. Shrouds of purple and cromson red was wrapped around her, and when she scraeme dout the energies left her as it was violently expelled from her body. Sai and Sakura ran for cover from behind a boulder, but NAruto stayed put watching everything. As soon as it happened the hazed dissappeared, leaving a unconcious body laying in the middle of the crater.

"What was that just now?" He took a small step forward,and another, and another before running toward her again, ignoring his friends protest.

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HER SHE'S DANGEROUS!" Sai yelled out helping Sakura to her feet.

Naruto stopped for a moment, "He's right this girl did just attack me, and claimed to have known me."

_But I cant just leave her here. . _

**_Boy. . What are you going to do?_**

Naruto listened to the question but couldnt put his finger on it. The dreams, the voices. . now this. . The air feels heavy, his arms felt heavy. His heart is throbbing painfully.

A weak hand pulled his collar, pulling him out of his thoughts again and he soon stared into the pained crimson orbs, _Werent they brown?_ "Where am I?"

He saw that the eyes were getting sleepy and tired, he brushed a hair out of her face as the eyes closed, he whispered softly, "Konoha. . "

". . . . .su . .. . . .mi . . . ."

"Nani?"

"W-watashi. . hah. . wa. . . A-kiyama. . .As-asumi. . " Then she passed out.

* * *

"ASUMI?"

Sobs were heard from afar, as the name resonated from the forest to the manor, "ASUMI?"

"RYOU TEME!"

WAM! WAM! Thud!

Punches were thrown agrily, "WHY? WHY DIDNT YOU PROTECT HER! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" Yoruichi was seething, her teeth tugged to a snarl. "**NEVER** let your comrades leave your sights, you should **KNOW** that !"

Ryou wiped the blood from his face as he stood weakly to his feet, before feeling his body hiosted up with a tight grip on his collar. She was gripping Ryou tightly by the shirt, and Ryou stared back with tears in his eyes, "Someone had ambushed us!"

"LIKE HELL I BELIEVE THAT! AS FAR AS I CAN TELL FROM THESE DAYS, YOU **COULDNT LOOK AFTER HER**!" Yoruichi was braething heavily, tears were pricking in her eyes, as she tried to swallow the lumo in her throat, "YOU JUST DIDNT CARE! YOU-"

"Taichou enough. . "Saiko said outting a hand in her shaking shoulder. Yoruichi only glared aat Saiko who stepped back in fear."You are not the only suffering. . "

He gesture her to look at Asuka who sat there covering her mouth in one hand and another to her chest. She was shaking as the shocks of sobs ran through her body. Yoruichi dropped Ryou as the tears became inevitable seeing the other twin suffering. Asuka was torn to see find out that her sister went missing, and all was left was the cloak that laid by her feet. _It. . cant.. be. .. _she would normally can feel her sister prescene no mattter how far she is, but now the feeling jst disappeared as if. . .she had died.

"Asumi. . ," She called out weakly, ". . . ASUMI!"

Asuka broke into another onslaught of sobs, which made Yoruichi bit her lip fighting back tears. Ryou was dropped to the floor, with his hands on his hand, curled into balls.

Saiko walked up to Asuka and held her in his amrs, rocking her back softly, "We'll find her. . dont worry. . " _Why did you give her false hope?_

"Shes. . not. . in this world. . .. " Asuka said throguh hiccups. Saiko pulled her back and stared at her teary eyes. "Oneechan. . . "

"W-what do you mean shes not in this world. .. is she dead?" Saiko asked carefully. _Asumi dead? h-how could this happened_

Asuka closed her eyes and whimpered out, "I dont know! As-Asumi is gone. . . ."

Ryou was now in tears, the guilt coming over him. _It-its all my fault. . ._Crawling to Asuka, and touched her shoulder, "Asuka. . .Im so, so sorry!" He choked out. Hearing no response he quietly shed his own tears his back towards every one.

Yoruichi angily, punched a boulder which shatteredeasily leaving liilte rocks flying everywhere. "DAMN IT ALL!"

Everyone flinched to see Yoruichi act like that, and they were afraid of what might happen if she lost it. It wasnt rare to see Yoruichi take interest in Asumi, she didnt give the girl extra attention in training, she treated them all the same, But Yoruichi and Asumi had a tight bond, that rivaled ASuka's bond with Asumi.

Soon everyone was in tears, but no one could be more in pain than Asuka. Her only sister now gone without a carried a trace, and she left her all alone. Seeing that only staying here would make things worse, Saiko carried an emotionally exshausted Asuka back to the manor, Ryou following after them, Yoruichi stood alone at the field where she was last seen. She bent down and picked up her fallen cloak and held it to her chest, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I-i failed you Asumi. . . " Yoruichi cried out.

_Where are you. . . Come back. . . please. . . your friends need you, your sister needs you. .. I need you to come back. . DAMN IT ALL. . . I shouldve never did this test. . .Now your're gone. . Theres so much i still have to tell you. . ._

* * *

_Come back. . . _The voice whispered. _I need you to come back . . . ._

She didnt know where she was going, but she had to go back, but with each step it started to hurt more and more. .

_Ojou-sama. . is this wise? _

One brown eye opened and looked aorund slowly as her vision started to focus again. She could move anymore, but she could feel that someone had healed her injuries. She was no longer looking at the blue eyes that held her before blackingout. Being numb is all she can feel right now, just staring straight ahead. She could feel her heart beating steadily, which she cursed at. _Im alive. . ._She weakly inclined her head to look around, but could only go so far, til she felt her muscles clenching in pain.

"Naruto be quiet! Im going to check up on her!" a voice whispered loudly.

There was a muffledd voice inthebackground, which she can assume that it was a reply to Naruto.

"Just sit down, Sai look after him please, I just need to see if she's awake." the voice said becoming louder, as shuffling noises became nearing to the tent flap.

She was now looking up at the tarp with a pinkette soon entering and rushing to her side.

"Hey. .Your awake!, " The girl said to her, "You must be Asumi, how are you feeling?"

No response.

Sakura sighed,"Hey now, Im going to check your wounds real quick, so please bear with the pain a bit."

Still no response.

She reached out to run a hand through her hair and rub her arms to see if she was feeling pain.

A flinch.

"Hey, hey relax, I wont hurt you. ." she said. "You had some bad wounds, relax. . "

Asumi was scared at the contact but relaxed to see that the girl wouldnt further, but when Sakura ran her fingers to her eye she flinched.

"There?" The hand dragged lower to her chest where her necklace laid, in between her bandaged breasts. Another heavy flinch with a ragged moan.

"And there. . Okay. . " Pinkette said, "Okay im going to start a quick healing process that will ease the pain a little."

Asumi eyes watched as the girl's hands glowed green and placed it on her left eye first. She could feel teh pain going away bit by bit but it still didnt feel enough. Tehn hand then moved down to her chest healing the knots and cuts that still remained there. Sakura watched teh expression on her face as she did the healing process, she wasnt flinching anymore, and there wasnt any voice of pain, but she can tell that the pain is still there, probably deeper than her medic justu can do.

"There all done. Oh Im Harano Sakura, Asumi-chan." The pinkette smiled. Asumi tried to voice back some reply, but her voice was really ragged and dry, only a sqeauk came out. She swallowed before reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand since SAkura turned away ready to leave, but only to feel her muscles clench again.

"Urgh!"

Sakura turned around and pushed her down, using her serious voice, "Stay put, Ill be right back with some water and food, you were asleep for about a week now, so dont force yourself."

Asumi's eye widened, _A week? Wh-what happened to me?_

Sakura seeing the utter confusion in her face smiled, "Hey dont worry. . No need to rush things right away, you're still recovering. . Talking can wait. . "

With that she left, leaving Asumi again alone. That girl Sakura, said that she was out for at least a week, but what happened before?

* * *

When Sakura came out from the tent, Sai and Naruto stood up waiting for Sakura.

"How is she?" Naruto asked first, with his words coming at a rush. Sakura put hand in his face and motioned him and Sai to sit down. When they brought the injured girl home, Sakura had her placed in a seperate tent, and was kept near the lookout of Shizune and Kakashi. They all explained to thier superior on what they had just seen and how the girl is now in thier care for the time being until she is ready to talk.

* * *

**_"Well we cant do much but wait, but are you sure she is not a enemy to the village?" Kakashi asked seriously._**

**_Naruto nodded wiping back sweat from carrying her, "Yes, her actions said that as if she has never been here before, buts its a theory! But-"_**

**_Sakura put her hand up stopping Naruto from explaining more, "Naruto, she attacked you, we still cant justify that she is not in her senses, shes not normal... we have to be careful."_**

**_Naruto growled at her, "NOT NORMAL? LAST TIME I CHECKED IM NOT NORMAL TOO!"_**

**_Sakura winced at the booming voice, its rare for Naruto to get so frustrated, but he had a point, he wasnt normal too. ._**

**_Naruto was gritting his teeth, wanting to yell somemore, but was stopped when Kakashi spoke up. Sai just sat tehre watching how everything would turn out. He didnt like to be actually talking at times like these, but he couldnt say anything anyways._**

**_"Enough Naruto, Sakura was just looking out for you, you cant blame her. You both have your points, but now isnt the time to start fighting." _**

**_Naruto crossed his arms and closed his drawing in a deep breath. Kakashi leaned back on the tree and kept taking glances at the occupant inside the tent. _**

**_"So. . none of you guys who this person is-"_**

**_"Akiyama Asumi." Naruto muttered._**

**_"What?" Sakura,Sai, and Kakashi said._**

**_"Her name is Akiyama Asumi. ."_**

**_Kakashi nodded and continued, "Okay so you have no idea where Akiyama-san was from but are you sure, shes not from any neighboring village? Or after YOU Naruto?"_**

**_Sai and Sakura felt hairs sticking up and slowly turned to Naruto, who just looked ot the floor, biting his lip. He griped the branch besides him, and was shaking._**

**_"I dont really know, but my gut is telling me, that theres something. . "_**

**_Kakashi stopped him there, "Okay. . But remember Naruto she's in all of your care. . dismissed."_**

**_Sai and Naruto got and began to walk away in different diretions, but Sakura stayed behind to get a word form her sensei. Kakashi looked up fom his book and looked at Sakura sharply._**

**_"Sensei, theres something I got to ask you. . ."_**

**_Kakashi closed his book and crossed his arms, "Well what is it?"_**

* * *

Sakura looke dup to his worried eyes and sighed, "She's awake but she is still in a lot of pain." She sat down and stretched again, "I wouldnt try to talk to her for now, she is still in a lot of shock, and talking now would probably only make her more scared to approach us."

Naruto sighed, "I guess it cant be helped but I hate waiting."

"How about we give her some flowers later? I read that in a book, "Sai suggested holding up a book that read 'How to make someone feel at home.' Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped but Sai was right, why not make her feel at home?

Sakura stood cracking her knuckles, "Ill do that after I get her something to eat and drink." With that she walked off, not before hearing some screaming.

"Asumi-chan!"

All three opeend the falps of the tent to see her trashing out of control, ragged screams and sobs came from her thraot as she teared the sheets with her hands.

"Hold her down! She's having a panic attack!"

Naruto winced at the thought of holding down a girl but it could be helped, "Sai hold her feet, Ill get her hands."

Sai went and held down her ankles that only made her rile up even more, "No. . Please! NO!"

Naruto was having a harder time keeping her hands down since her hands were close to punching his face, when he held her down, she was gasping for air and was sobbing. .

"Please. .dont torment me. . . anymore. ."

Sakura signalled for Naruto and Sai to let go, allowing Asumi to curl closer to Sakura, "Asuka. . . . ."

Sakura held her and rocked her slowly, feeling sympathy for the girl. She could feel the injured girl trmeble as she kept muttering soft words to calm her down. _Poor thing, she must have been through a lot. . ._

Naruto and Sai could only watch as Asumi, was lulled back to sleep, finally calming down.

"What was that?" Sai asked curiosly, he hadntseen a strange panic like that.

"Its a panic attack, happens to most people who suffered serious tramua. and Im guessing Asumi - chan had some serious trauma before she came here." Sakura explained quietly

Naruto could only listen in to the conversation, but wasnt really focused on the topic. The thought came back from the few nights ago before he actaully remembered.

_Asumi. . .why. . .why are you here? Could you be the one from the night before?_

* * *

_**Sakura looked straight at him and swallowed before asking, "The girl. . the ring she carries. . .You know who she is right sensei?" **_

_**"I have no idea what you are talking about."**_

_**Liar. . .**_

* * *

Ryou sat back on the manor roof, wrapping himself around with his blanket. He felt numb and very weak, he never felt so useless. They had just gotten back to the manor, and the sun had set meaning one night with out the other twin. Everything that he had just accomplishedd getting closer to the lonely Asumi. . .gone. . just like she was. .

_Explaining would be a waste of time now_. He thought_ The damage is done, and there is nothing I can do but wait it out._

_What would Asumi do?. . . __Asumi . . ._

He felt a heavy lump in his throat as he tried to force it down. He was a man, and men never cry! He should cry, and he wouldnt cry. But that didnt stop him from giving off a lone tear.

_Why did things go terribly wrong?_

* * *

Review if you would like. Um this is a bit of a tricky chapter for me, but im working on it still ^^

And again sorry for any grammer mistakes!

**Next Chapter: The Night Before. . .Found ya!**


	10. 9 The Night Before

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, OOC characters are mine including Rukia Akiyama and Toushirou Akiyama. Too bad Naruto and Bleach does belong to me. .

Read and review if you would like *cough cough* like anyone read its these day. . sigh

Beware for crappy grammer. . . .

* * *

The Night Before. . . Found Ya!

* * *

_1 week_

_2 weeks. . ._

_And she still hadnt show up. . _

Yes. Its been a long two weeks since Asumi's disappearance. And everyone back in the manor, was still suffering at the sudden loss.

The atmosphere was so heavy with dread and grief, it was almost crushing the occupants that were now currently eating at the dining table.

"Wheres Asuka?" Yoruichi asking quietly.

Saiko and Ryou sighed and shook thier head, "She's at the river again. . "

Yoruichi ran a shaky hand through her hair, feeling the dread build again. The little twin has been acting like that for 14 days now. Even though Yoruichi specifically asked for them to not leave the manor for the next month, Asuka still has been going off to the pond, just sitting there.

_Who could blame her. . . ._

She noticed that Saiko has been doing everything he can for her, trying to be more supporting to her. But Asuka still has pushed him away always mumbling, "I want to be alone. . "

Even at nights, Asuka would be silently crying in her sleep, or be faintly calling out Asumi's name. And there would be Saiko at her side right away, trying to calm her down and put her back to sleep.

Saiko cracked his spine, before continuing with well the report of last night. "She is starting to follow Asumi's well sleeping pattern of sorts. And pretty much everthing else. "

"Her sister is GONE, of course there are different ways to deal with it. . " Ryou countered his voice still gruff.

Saiko shifted his gaze to the window, "Besides, she still needs a little push, to see if Asumi is really alive. . .otherwise, she has to tell her littlle siblings, Toushirou and Rukia."

Ryou growled at the phrase, _If Asumi was really alive._

_Ryou. ._ Ryou still tried to explain to her about the whole inciden,t but she ignored it. She wanted to ignore, but she had to know. . But within the weeks, he had done nothing but carried the sash that Asumi left behind that was tied around his wrist. Yoruichi frowned at the thought. A sash? The violet sash she carries on her blade, giving to him?

Then rethinking about he 3 day trail. . _.Maybe they had gotten closer _she thought. She tighten her hands, _Just thinking abou that day makes me sick. ._

_What if something did happen to her? What if shes mssing something. _. She looked at Ryou who still couldnt look at her in the eyes.

"Ryou. . I think Im ready to hear your story. . " Yoruichi mumbled, sitting in front of ryou who still had his head down.

Ryou growled his hands clenched tight around the cup he had in his hand. "Like you will believe me anyway. . "

Yoruichi sighed and placed her hand on ryou's shoulder, "I was stupid to put the blame on you ryou, but right now, we need any, I mean anything that can give us answers. to where Asumi could be. . ."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling her throat constrict, " Please. ."

Saiko who already knew Ryous story got up and tapped his buddy's shoulder. "Let her know. . Ill tell Asuka too. ."

Ryou closed his eyes and gave off a shakey breath._ . It hurts to retell it again a second time. . _

"Like I said before. . . Something went wrong that night. . Not just Asumi's behavior wise, everything was wrong. . ."

* * *

**DAY 2 the following afternoon (Ch.7)**

* * *

**"We better get going," She said in her rough monotone voice. She grabbed her bag and walked down the path, leaving a confused Ryou behind.**

_**Ugh and I thought i just made some progress after all. . Guess I took a couple steps back.**_

**Ryou sighed and unwillingly got to his feet, and walked slowly behind the black haired girl. Again they kept it this way for a while. No one talked, just walked. It was annoying really. . Well for Ryou. He spent the whole morning listening to the fearless and emotionaly deprive leader called Asumi.**

**_Well at least she got us here. . Thats one thing, she did calculate her timing almost perfectly._ He remembered running into his fight with Yoruichi, He really need to figure things out between them.**

**He laughed out bitterly, hoping the leader did notice. _Figure out something? almost impossible. . . The chances of her not talking to me for the rest of the trip seems pretty accurate_. **

**he stuffed his hands in his pocket kickin gup rocks on the way down.**

**"You shouldnt do that. . that will give us away."**

**Ryou winced when he heard the stern voice. He huffed and kicked one last stone in frustration, "Fine!"**

**Asumi turned away and kept her head still faced on the road before them, and she knew for a fact that they will have a bit of a long way down, which could take them a couple more hours. **

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

**The wind blew toward thier direction, wrapping around them was a gentle breeze. She could here Ryou breath a sigh of contentment, "AHHH FINALLY A BREEZE!"**

**"Quiet. . "**

**She sniffed, knowing that being a wolf has its perks, she has heightened senses like acute hearing and strong sense of smell. Her eyes narrowed feeling a faint but a very spark of unknown energies. It was a small whiff, but she cant be to careful. She closed her eyes briefly to get a better feel for it. . but it disappeared yet again. .**

**Ryou growled at the cold response. "Quiet she says. . my ass."**

**He kicked another stone harshly toward the cliff front. Hearing a satisfied clink, he hoped that was enough to get his frustration out. **

**Asumi turned toward him her teethed bared, "Didnt I tell you NOT to do THAT!"**

**Ryou just put his hand on his head, leaning on one leg, "Tsk, I heard you tell me, buuuuuuuuut. . "**

**Asumi raised a brow, "What?"**

**Ryou dropped his hands and gave her a scowl,"I dont have to listen to you. . ."**

**Asumi closed her eyes inhaling deeply, **_**Calm down. . **_

**Ryou slightly regretted the remark, feelt the atmosphere drop. .**

_**Okay. . .shouldnt have done that. .**_

_**Back to the matter at hand, forget him and his immaturity. Yoruichi? No. .. It could be anything. . Tsk. .**_

**Asumi couldnt help but give off a small shiver. She frowned to herself, feel the thoughts getting to her. Her muscles were tensing already, getting the urge to close into the spark she felt. She could feel the stress getting to her already. She became edgy instead of the cool and composed person she built herself to be.**

**She reached to feel the heavy bags under her eyes, making her stop for a bit.**

**"Are you okay?" Ryou asked her, he ran in front of her to see her face, she could see his eyes looking at her. "Asumi stop walking!"**

**Ryou lifted his hand to pull down hers which was covering her left eye. Asumi was hesistant, when she felt a colder hand on her own. **

**Ryous lips turned to a small frown, he steped back and crossed his arms, "Honestly Asumi, how long can you keep up? You were that close to falling to your death."**

**He pointed to the road, which uruptly stopped a couple feet from where she was walking. Asumi paled, that close to dieing and she didnt notice it. **

**Ryou looked up at the shorter girl and tugged her hand. "Hey now. . Why dont we use that cave over there?"**

**Asumi folowed his gaze and saw a cave which was not so far away, and they will probably reach it by nightfall. She could still feel the grip on her hand, getting her out of her stupor. Her eyes locked on the light silver orbs, that seemed to darken. But she felt the gaze pulling her, a safety rope. **

_**Hes close. . very close**_

**Asumi held a breath in, when Ryou stepped in closer, hearing his husky voice, that grew deeper to her acknoledgement. She inhaled deeply, her eyes dilating at the scent change.**

**It wave hit her harder, scents of spring water, **_**mmmmmm. Theres more. . . .**_

**She could feel a change shift in her body, but she didnt care, the scent was oh so tempting. Her teeth, felt longer, with her canines aching when she brushed her tongue against it. She felt like licking her lips and also felt very very hot. ****Fresh and untamed. Wild. Like the smell of damp earth after the rain, mountains lined with trees and shrouded in mist. Thats how Ryou was described to be int he academy. Now a closer look. . and she could feel it, smell it and see it. **

**"Hey, you look like your going to eat soemthing?"**

**Asumi blinked, before holding back a breath, and covering her nose and mouth with her right hand. _wh-what happened there?_**

**She cleared her throat, feeling the change slowly shift down again, giving her back her awareness. **

**She tried to walk again, but was pulled back by her hand. _Oh goddesses. ._**

**Ryou chuckled, giving her a smirk, "Where are you going?"**

**Asumi wasnt amused,_ last thing I need is to get so close, to breathe in his scent again. . . _**

**Ryou smlled himself, see how repulsed Asumi looked at him. Ryou smelled his pits, and his shirt. He stopped feeling slightly stupid for doing so and blushed under the dimming sun. **

**"Ah I hope I dont smell. . "**

**Asumi nodded slowly. _Smell. . _**

**Ryou still smiled at her, and began to walk in front of her still gripping her hand tightly, "Ill be the leader this time. . . And please let me do the rest for tonight."**

**Asumi sighed, and let her body be pulled away. As they were walking, Asumi removed her hand from her nose, and wasnt overwhelming with the same scent she inhaled awhile ago. But felt a softer one, a more gentle feeling. **

_**He smells good. **_

**Ryou smiled at her seeing her blush, when he stole glances at her. **

**He saw thier hands conjoined and flinched, _Probably this isnt a good idea. . why the hell was I even holding hands with her?_**

**He slowly let go of her hand, feeling a pang in his chest but ignored it yet again. _The cave wasnt far ahead, and well Asumi was probably new to this._**

**The cave was wide and of course dar. There were faint noises, of falling droplets of water from the cracks and crevices. The floor was dry and the cave was shallow enoug to project enough warmth to accomadate them comfrotably over night.**

**Ryou fidgeted and breathed out, and started to bounce back and forth on his feet. It was a bad habit he had whenever he is in a awkward situation. And right now was beyond awkward. Ryou took a stick from a floor and walked back out of the cave, leaving Asumi alone for awhile.**

**Ryou looked back over his shoulder, hoping that she would snap out of it soon. "Ill be back. . i let you handle the fire."**

* * *

"YOU LEFT HER IN THE CAVE?" Yoruichi shouted banging her hands on the table fruiously, to the point that it began to crack under the furious hands of an experienced Sayer. Ryou winced feeling the jolt under his arms. Ryou sat up and glared at her, "I thought you wanted to listen!"

Yoruichi bit back another insult, still not liking how this will end up, she curled her fist tighter, but placed on her calm, well mostly calm and composed look. Ryou closed his eyes for a moment, before opening a darker version of his silver eyes.

"When I came back, the campsite became a total mess."

* * *

**Ryou came back soaked to the bone carrying a bit catfish on his left hand, smiling proudly at his prize of the night. This is enough for us tonight and for a bit of tomorrow. Wait till she sees this!**

**He looked to the sky, already seeing stars poppingout in the atmosphere, light quickly disappearing from the trees and mountains. The heat of the summer vanishing, with the wind braething out a cool breeze, that made a chill crawl up and down RYou's body. **

**"A-achoo!" **

**A headache throbbed in his temples, as the sneezes continued. Rubbing his nose with his sleeve, he waited for the itch in his nose to leave.**

**CLATTER CLATTER **

**Ryou fel this heart hammer, hearing thuds near the cave mouth. He reached down to draw his two handed sword, but hje cursed inwardly, remembering that he had forgotten it at the cave. If he went there unharmed, with out his primary weapon, and Yoruichi is there, it would be trouble.**

**Unless its perfect for the element of suprise. Then again, he has nothing to use! ryou slapped his forehead, groaning. "Man. . "**

**He dropped the fish to a nearby tree. hoping he wouldnt forget it later, he took off his shirt and covered it, knowning that his scent is all over him, and he thought it would better to just discard it. Let see, all he had was aknife, and thats just about it. **

**He braethed out slowly, calm will mke him focus. He moved slowly to a bush, and used the knife to cast a reflection using the moon to see what was going on in the cave.**

**It was hard to see from such a tiny blade, but he could just see the how the items were scattered all voer the cave floor. Even part of the cave entrance caved down, lea ving boulders blocking the eadt half of the entrance. The campfire was just in coals now, showing that there was hardly light inside. **

_**W-what the hell happened here? Where's Asumi?**_

**Ryou sat back down on his butt, feeling fear rise up in his chest. **

**"Shit!" **

**He found a small stone near him and picked up with haste. Looking left and right, he threw it at the cave, hoping that there would be some movement indictaing some form of life left in there. _Come on! Asumi!_**

**He listened c losely, just waiting to hear anything, a shuffle, a shout, even a whisper.**

**Ryou waited, but found himself getting impatient for the lack of response._ I cant just rish in there. Who knows who's there? _**

**_Asumi could be injured_, His mind reasoned, _You KNOW she wont ASK or BEG for help. Her pride refuses it._**

_**Teme! Even though, I NEED to KNOW of she's even breathing!**_

**His sat down and focused, closing his eyes to the world. _Its a risky doing this out in the open_ he thought, _but my teammates come first._**

**He relaxed going to a meditated state, using the power he wields inside him, the power of the dragon. Dragons were the most spiritual creatures of all the Sayer knights. It doesnt mean they are the strongest after all teh dragons hav e died out a long time ago. But those who are able to hone thier powers, are considered gifted. Now powers were unlocked yet, since Ryou have entered the academy, but it was more like, was there even powers for the dragon?**

**Sure there is spiritual energy, which only advanatge is to see other people's Energries from far away, but he has to be very still, and meditate. Strength, is the second thing to come with it, and heat tolerance. Thats it.**

**Ryou breathed evenly, willing his body not to move. In his closed mind, he found himself in a corridor, and looked around his body covered in red. Or well, he didnt have body in the spiritual world. _Ok. . .Im in I guess, now then time to look around. But I should be able to see two worlds. . Not one._**

**_She's fine, dumbass! Now get out befor eyou do something!_**

**_"No. . This is something that. . Well i want to look into."_**

**_Bad move ryou, last chance._**

**He floated about, trying not to rush through the onslaught of doors that was around him, tempting him into opening them.**

**But the very rule he learned from many trails of mistakes, is to never look beyond then what you need to seek. He floated passed yet another door, stilll not being able to find anything yet. Seeing it was going to take awhile, he slowed down his sprirtual forms pace, seeing how the realm of this place takes its toll on his fake body. **

**The corridor was gloomy, and dark, seeing how only flickers of candles guiding him down the long path. "Is this really Asumi's spiritual realm?"**

**_Its so dark, almost black. ._ . He thought observing the everything. _I guess I wasnt expecting much from her. . _**

**He saw at least everyone's realm at least once, witht eh exception of Yoruichi since. . .  
"My mind is STRICTLY OFF LIMITS!"**

**Ssaiko's was an inverted water world where everything was upside down. Asuka's was a snow forest realm houding with guard wolves, guarding the gate to her secrets. And well Asumi'smind was hard to picutre, since Asumi has her ways for people never to enter her mind. Stating that her mind was nowhere for anyone to go. . And she had a point. **

**Asumi's was more like hard to penetrate. . Unlike Yoruichi who asked for him to never enter her mind, Asumi's was already steeled up. . probably since day 1.**

**There were doors around but the feelings, this dread of this place, just was nt enough to want to open a single door. **

_**Why is it a corridor? Where is the end?**_

**He felt a slight pressure change, seeing slivers of silver, floating by him_. Silver. . . Oh yea! Thats Asumi!_ Ryou locked on to it, and floated over to him in pursuit. The silver ribbon (since thats what it looked like) was fast, and was hard to keep up with. He would catch it to slow it down. But he cant, since touching someones ribbin, is just not something you're allowed to here.**

_**You cant lay a hand on their energies Ryou, its invading thier space, since you will be seeing most o f thier private lives. Even it means bonding with them spiritually whcih can seem like a good thing, you cant. IF theres internal battles with in, you cant interfere. **_

_**I know that. . . . Just follow the silver ribbon. **_

**Just as he thought he caught up to it, he saw more silver ribbons flying over him, along with siver ones, with purple tails.**

_**Purple . .. Tails?**_

**Flying at a close distnace is all he could do, since they had no intention of stopping for now. The purple ends were slowly creeping up, along the silver slowy turning them into knew for a fact that the silver coloring belongs to Asumi. But who wields a purple one? The hazy colors were bouncing against each other, with the purple energy slowly getting larger and getting darker. He began to hears screams, not just her own, but even his own. Voices were coming from the doors that just seem to open, and bare out thier fangs, making his red aura weaken in fear. **

**He felt a rush, silver ribbons purposely gripping his from from moving. With at last a lone purple ribbon wrapping around his neck.**

**Get. . .Out. . .Of . . My. MIND!**

**Ryou eyes opened, kowning the trance was forcefully destryoed. He didnt care about Asumi's warning anymore. ****He hopped over the bush carefully walking around the boulders, fearing a cave in might happen there. He first breathed back life to the fire, letting the flicker of flames light up the cave again. As the flames picked up, he could see the internal damage done to the cave. Scrathes were everywhere, with bits of blood painting the walls. And there laid Asumi, her eyes wide with panic.**

**She was covered in sweat, and she was shaking, her hand tight around her sword, ready to be drawn to slash her enemies away.**

**He waslked to her carefully, not wanting toget in a fight. But it was a first really. Asumi is scared shitless. . abnd close to panicking**

**He often heard that the Asumi was brave on the field, taking in some risky missions which often would have anyone who was unskilled, killed and tortured. Scared? Being scared doesnt seem to fit the picture of Asumi's personalit. Rumors around her constantly, and always degrading her name. She had taken lives during her solo missions without Asuka. And heard rumours that she tortured them before killing them, prisinors beggin to be killed at last. But htose who had lived, say it was not Asumi, but a different woman. Crimson eyes, colored with blood, and a sadistic smile, witha blood curling laugh that shook thier bones, with fearing hammering in ther chest.**

**Its not a human they said,she's inhuman!**

**She would just stare at them blankly, indeed looking un merciful. **

**But scared?**

**"Hey. . .calm dowm, theres no need to be scared any more. . " He tried to say it wiht out fear getting in the way of his voice.**

**Asumi noticed his presense, and hissed at him, her hand drawing her sword half way, which made Ryou take a couple steps back and going back to a defensive position. **

**"How Dare You Enter My Mind!" She said annuciating everyword, slowly and full with authority. Silver was wrapping around the sword that was half way drawn.**

**Ryou gulped, this power shes emitting its unreal. "I-i had to. . I had to know you were okay, and I couldnt be hasty running in!"**

**Asumi glare intensified, unsatisfied with the answer. "You shouldnt have done that. THIS is MY-"**

**"Its your realm, I know, but the things I seen-"**

**Asumi cur him off again, "You shouldnt be trespassing. . Thats my head and my memoires. . "**

_**They should have been locked. . It must be the dragon skill of his.**_

**"I was only thinking about your health. ." Ryou said under his breath, only hoping his partner didnt hear him.**

**A dark laugh bounced around the cave, the sound getting more and more forced. Ryou winced at the sound of this laughter. _Why. . .Why are you laughing. . . _**

**"Dont make me laugh. . Pathetic really." The low rumble of chuckles were still her heard. "You care. . . ." **

**"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" **

**Asumi was taken back, he-he shouted at her. **

**"Shut. . up . . please. . ." Ryou said again quietly, black locks covering his eyes. His hands dropped to his sides, still clenched. He walked slowly and steadily toward her, in her defense she completeky withdrew hersword and pointed it at him. **

**"Im warning you. . "**

**Ryou looked at the sword pointed at his chest, and touched the metal, with his bare hand and threw the blade away, hearing it skid causing sparks to fly. Seeing her sword thrown away, she shot up a puch to his face, but felt weak yet again, when Ryou caught her hand with ease.**

**"Stop. . dont fight. . "**

**The hand gripping hers was gentle, making it harder to keep this strong front anymore. . .Ryou waited for the hand to slack against his won before letting the arm fall. **

_**I can barely get a glimpse and how you feel Asumi**_**, Ryou hoped the message would get to her. **_**But it was enough to see, that your suffering beyond anyone's comphrehension. . . **_

**Asumi long bangs covered her eyes, see the message in his eyes. She bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears pricking her mind. **_**How much has he seen? **_

_**Dont trust him . . **_

**Crimson eyes were watching her, she could feel it. She could hardly remember what had happened when he left, but she knew that a woman called Isuma had to do sometihng with this. But the feelings that she tried to press down, was stillcoming out.**

_**You'll regret it. . . **_

**The voice warning her. Its her again.**

**Im so tired. . Why, why do I have to hide? I cant keep doing this. . . **

_**Dont do it Ojou-sama**_

**Bleary eyes looked back up in his own asking one question. **_**Can you save me? **_

**Im not listening anymore. . .**

**Ryou, just wrapped around her figure bringing her closer to him. At last, an understanding between them. Not in the right circumstances, but a little something, that they can understand each other. Asumi shivered under the bare contact between them, it made her dizzy, with the scents already making its debut.**

**"Ill do what I can. . . "**

**Asumi closed her eyes tightly, **_**Its not enough . . . .**_

**Feel the puffs of breath on his chest, breathing faster, he ran soothing circles around the base of her spine. **

**"But please. . .let other come and help you. . .If it cant be Saiko, Yoruichi. . or even Asuka. . Let it be me. . Let me help you the best way i can. ."**

**That was it. The dam broke, now the tears were unstoppable. she buried her face deep in his neck, sobbing heavily. The days of sleepless nights, the days of repressed emotions, all opened up in front of him. Feeling the wet tears soak up his shirt, he rocked her back and forth slowly, waiting patiently for the tears to stop. **_**But I dont think her tears wont stop. . . She's been fighitng with this thing inside her forso long. . .maybe and hopefully she'll let me see it. . **_

**MInutes later, hicccups were heard till the crying stop, to mere sniffles. Ryou pushed her away to get a look of her face. The tired brown eyes were now puffy and red, her lip was quivering, and she was still shaking. **

**Ryou motioned her to wait, as he fixed everything in the camp real fast before returning with fresh clothes in his hands, asking her to change. Looking away as she changes he was able to take the cloak that they both carry and make it into a giant blanket, using some string that he will unbind later. **

**When the shuffling stopped, he knew she was done. Ryou turned around slowly to see her still stting there, with her knees pulled up to her chest.**

_**Let me help you the best way I can. . .**_

_**Are you relly going to do that? Are you going to follow through. **_

**"If you're thinking about what I said. .I meant it. "**

**Flames flickered dimly in the cave, it help made the atmosphere seem less dreadful before. **

**Ryou laid out a hand, "Asumi. .I know we didnt see eye to eye today, or anyother day since we met again. . . Just trust me. ."**

**Trust. . . **

**Her pale hand reached to meet his, but was hesistant when it was inches away. She let the hand hover, beofre finally grasping his. Ryou felt the warmth bubble, smiling at her. **

**"Come here."**

**Asumi didnt had anymore control, but willingly listened to the voice that was softly guiding her. She crawled closer to him, till he had her sit on his lap. He reached and grabbed the cloak blanket and covered them both, with him leaning on the wall. **

**Asumi was tiredly breathing in and out, trying to calm her breath. The scent had died down around them, but it was enough to put her to ease again. Arms were cicrled around her, holding her tight, and unwillingly to let her go. After seemly hours that had passed, her eyeslids became heavy. The initail shock of her falling to sweet slumber, was enough to have her shaking again. **

**"Im here. . . relax and sleep. . "**

_**I dont want to sleep. .. please dont make me sleep!**_

**The heat beside her, the gentle smell of his body, now the murmur of his voice, steadily make her battle against sleep futile. **

**"Sleep. . . "**

**A hand gripped his shirt, with her face buried next to it. "Will you be here?"**

**Ryou smiled, and hugged her tighter, "Yea. . ."**

**Then it was back to silence again, before he fetl slow and teady puffs of breaths near his neck. **

**Finally shes asleep. . . hopefully peacefully this one night. . . **

* * *

Yoruichi was stunned. _Ryou actually got through to Asumi. . Faster then Asuka did_. Ryou was blushing while retelling this to his own Captain. As private as the moment was, it still played a part in the disappearance of Asumi.

Yoruichi sat back and smiled sadly, "That was one hell of an emotional night. . Your dragon senses pulled you through Ryou. ."

ryou sighed, his hand still holding the silver ribbon from the inside of his sleeve. _It was. . I left the corridor thing out of the story for Asumi's privacy, but everything else I told her._

Yoruichi was secretly jealous, and was glad at the same time, _You trust someone. . .But why, why didnt you let Asuka get inside you?_

The disappearance, the story, and the locket that was hanging around Asuka's neck vanished all in one day.

_W-were you proteccting Asuka from yourself?_

"C-can we finish it up later?"

A notible silence.

"Alright."

The moment she left, Ryou threw his fist down at the table cracking it in half. Blood spilled from his sliced hand, but he didnt care about the pain.

"Kuso. . .Didnt I tell that Ill be there. . . "

The sash that hung in his left wrist, suddenly loosened and fell to the floor next to him.

* * *

". . . . . . . One. . . ."

Dare da? Is someone calling me?

". . . . . mi. . . .Two. . . . "

Pain throbbed, as she got closer. Voices getting louder

"Three, four. . . . five. . . .Six. . . "

"I dont think she's ready for an interrogation yet."

"Seven. . .Eight. . . "

Someone. . Someone wants to talk to me? Voices. . .To many voices. . . I cant move. .

"Nine, ten. . .End. . . "

_A song. . . _

"Its been about 2 weeks. . We need ansers. "

"Shh, she's started to wake up. . ."

Blond, black,green eyes were suddenly all on her, she didnt realize that her eyes had opened.

"Hey, you're awake!" Naruto said at her face, relief shown in his eyes.

Asumi still waitied for her body to catch up in waking up, but the memories of the last time she ws concious was still blurry. _Move.. . I have to move. ._

Naruto waited for a reply from the said girl, but she made no response. The pinkette held back on his shoulder, "Hey, give her some room. Let her sit up."

He reluctantly listened and sat back on his heels. The figure slowly moved from her laid position trying not to wince seeing that her moevemnts were sending her tremors of pain. Asumi looked at her arm, and felt the bindings around her body,_Tsk. . . _

She looked at them with a piercing gaze, _Enemies. . No. .They brought me here. Thie scent still have my blood on thier clothes. . _

Everystill had thier eyes on her, still unsure how she would react. Sakura bit her kip, seeing how the girl was being unresponsive, _Does she even remember what had happened?_

Kakashi met her gaze with the same feeling, _She's onto us. . If this goes how I think it will lead to, I dont think we are going to have an easy fight._

She looked around, watching them and taking in thier appearance. Make most of what you have Asumi, take any openings!

_The one on the right is taller than me. . . Pale skin, onyx eyes, and black hair. Black jacket that covered his body, but leavin ghis midriff visible. I remember that his name is Sai. __The girl, the girl that healed me. . . Sakura Harano. . pinkette, green eyes, and notable healing powers, like my own. That man on the corner. . . he's onto me. . White hair, one eye covered, and one eye visible. Holding a book, which she could tell must be an erotica. He has to be the captain, and very experienced in fighting. He wont be so easy to beat._

**_And last theres the boy in fron of you ojousama_**

_Uresai, and go away._

**_His name is Naruto if you're trying to remember. ._ .**

Blond hair, blue eyes, and 3 whiskers at each side of his face. He is the strongest. Thats what began the trigger.

ZING!

**_"TEME! NOW YOU WENT WAY TO FAR!"_**

**_"Get.__. .out. . of my. . head. . ." _**

**_"Not yet. . . ILL KILL THEM ALL!"_**

**___Please. . . Get away from me. . Im begging you! Please Naruto get away!_**

_No way. . . _

She closed her eyes at hearing those words thunder in her head. Again to the black corridor witht he infinite doors. She took a quick left, and opened the thrid door and walked in shuttin gthe door behind her with a eerie craek.

Within moments the same phrases were brought bakc, and an astonishing flashback movie.

Her eyes crimson, devasting power, she didnt know that she can use that well. Violet shrouded air. . .It was all coming back!

She shut off her spiritual state quickly, refusing to believe that had happened. Sakura crawled closer, making Asumi a bit anxious. _She is on potential enemy ground and she is in nocondition to fight._

"Ok, Asumi. . . We are just going to need a couple of answers okay? We are not here to fight, and we are not hear to harm you. . . We saved you, so a little of infromation about you would really help. Or anything that you can remember from the day, you well attacked us. . "

Hearing her explaination, Asumi cringed. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey we are okay, but to help each other out, we need some anwsers."

_I think I can only give you questions. . Not answers_

The urge to rub her left eye, and the need to sink her teeth into something, was alrady beginning to be difficult to hold back. _Again? _

The phrase she had hear din her black oblivion "ILL KILL THEM ALL!" was really starting to scraing her now. And to top that she still doesnt know where she's at!

"Names. . . ."

"What?"

Asumi braethed in slowly before replying, "Your names again. . what are they?"

It was an odd request, but soon everyone on Team 7 replied back hesistantly.

"Boku wa. . . U-uzamaki Naruto."

"Boku wa. . Sai"

"Harano Sakura. . ."

"Hatake Kakashi, Sakura let me handle this. .It was well my idea after all. You done Akiyama san? "

"H-hai. . "

The white hair man stepped forward and sat in front of her.

"Please relax-"

"Just ask the questions. ."

Kakshi closed his eye and sighed, "Alrighty. . Do you remember how did you get here?"

"Before I answer, Kakashi-san, what did I do to your team? Or Comrades?"

Naruto, Sai and Sakura shifted their gazes away, Asumi couldnt really be suprised. _So it is true then . . I nearly sent one of them to the grave. _

Kakashi leaned back on his arm, " You attacked my team, and placed one of my teammates in a very situation. . And you happen to know my comrade Naruto, before we even properly introduced each other, why was that?"

Sakura eyes widened slightly at Kakashi's response, _He means Naruto doesnt he? the nine tail fox? And true. . . how did she know his name?_

She looke down to Naruto who stiffened, _Naruto .. ._

Asumi looked at Naruto and quirked a slender brow, Naruto met her brown eyes, and gave a sheepish smile.

"It wasnt so bad Ka-"

Kakashi firm voice cut him off again, "Naruto. . ."

All eyes still back on her again, waiting for her answer.

* * *

"Lets start off with this, I got seperated from a comrade, and I need to be home to my family."

"Oh if thats so how did you wind up here?"

_Thats what I would like to know. ._

* * *

A smirk came from behind the shadows of the morning sun. Atta girl, tell them. . .

Maybe a quick nursery rhyme?

Ahh. . It seems you didnt hear me quite well before you woke up.

To jog your memory Asumi *sigh* guess Ill say it again.

_**One, Two . . . . coming for you, **_

_**Three, Four . . blood on the floor.**_

_**Five, Six . . . .who will be the one I pick?**_

_**Seven, Eight. . . .1 special date. . **_

_**Nine, Ten. . . .This is the end **_

* * *

Asumi's ears twitched and felt a chill ran up and down her spine.

_**Ah end for who? Well thats up to you, dear Asumi. . **_

_**Till next time, lets sing again together shall we?**_

* * *

**Author Note: very chilly rhyme o.o sound familiar? Buhahahaha. Again for any grammer mistakes yadda yadda. Well here is the 1st part to the chapter, im breaking it into two xD cuz well, its a hard chapter -.- But im trying! and ill persevere!**

**If the Ryou and Asumi interaction was too fast well sorry ^^ its brief so nothing BIG yet.**

**For bleach and naruto pairings. . what do you guys suggest? Any pairing would be fine ^^**

**Vote on my poll or review for the finalized pairings ^^ either would be fine**

**Um review if you want. *cough cough* like anyone does these days. . .*sigh**

**Next Chapter: We meet again, deja vu?**


	11. 10 We Meet Again

Hell Butterfly Chronicles

We meet again,deja vu?

* * *

Time for some character profiles. .

It may make describing characters much easier ^^ and i got lazier by the end so yea IM SORRY

* * *

**SAYER KNIGHTS**

**Name: Asumi Tenshi Akiyama  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Born in: 14 th of Decemeber (1st born)  
Relatives: Asuka Akiyama, Rukia Akiyama, Toushirou Akiyama, Mother and Father (deceased)  
Weapons: Long sword (Morphs into Twin Daito)  
Schools: Seika Academy, Assasin Corps, Unknwon Med school for healing  
Rankings: Honor Student at Seika Academy, Assassin rank unknwon ,Unknown Med rank**

**Crest: White Wolf  
Sayer Abilites: Wind power (rare) and able to posses wolf attributes and abilites. Healing power extent is unknown**

**Facts: Known to be an insomniac, contracted amnesia, and labeled and "empath". Habit of touching her left eye, and likes to stay near ponds. And till recently, has a slight attraction to Ryou.**

**Name: Asuka Tenshi Akiyama  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Born in: 14 th of Decemeber (2nd born)  
Relatives: Asuka Akiyama, Rukia Akiyama, Toushirou Akiyama, Mother and Father (deceased)  
Weapons: Long sword (Morphs into Twin Daito)  
Schools: Seika Academy, Assasin Corps, Unknwon Med school for healing  
Rankings: Honor Student at Seika Academy, Assasin rank unknwon ,Unknown Med rank**

**Crest: White Wolf  
Sayer Abilites: Wind power (rare) and able to posses wolf attributes and abilites. Healing power extent is unknwon**

**Facts: Takes a liking to Saiko ^^, the more emotional based person (making desicions by emotions) and a slight rivalry against Asumi.**

**Name: Saiko Kotobuki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Born in:7th of July**

**Relatives: Unknown**

**Weapons: Twins daggers able to morph into a spear**

**Schools: Seika Academy, Seika Air Force**

**Rankings: 52nd in the School Ranks, Page in the Air Force**

**Crest: Hawk/Eagle**

**Sayer Abilites: Water Aura (Common) and able to posses Bird Abilites. Scouting and Recon**

**Facts: Liking to Asuka Akiyama, rivalry to Ryou. **

**Name: Ryou Minamouto**

**Age: 16**

**Born in: February 16**

**Relatives: Uncle (deceased)**

**Weapons: Two Handed Broadsword**

**Schools: Seika Academy, Narcotics Specialist, and Sayer ground force**

**Rankings: 13 in the school, Page in Ground Force**

**Crest: Black Dragon (extinct)**

**Sayer abilites: Fire Aura (common) and able to posses spiritual awareness powers. Heat tolerance**

**Facts: On and off feelings for Asumi, rivalry against Saiko. **

**Name: Yoruichi Seie**

**Age: 21**

**Born In: Unknwon**

**Relatives: Unkwown**

**Weapons: Unknwon**

**Schools: Unknown**

**Rankings: Unknwon**

**Crest: Cat of some sort**

**Sayer Abilities Unknown**

**Facts: Enjoys "torturing her students", has a short fuse, and has taking interest in Asumi.**

* * *

**BLEACH**

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Born in: IDK**

**Relatives: Isshin Kurosaki, Misaki Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and Yuzu Kurosaki**

**Weapoms: Shikai Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask**

**Schools: Karakura High**

**Rankings: Substitute Daiko, Vizored**

**Abilities: Getsuga Tenshou, Hollowfication, Flash Step and Bankai**

**Facts: His name actually means "The one who protects". Unaware of the love triangle he is in with Rukia and Orihime. He has an internal battle with Hichigo for control. (my version) and an "everyday normal" highschool student**

**Name: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Born in: IDK**

**Relatives: Byakuya Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki (deceased)**

**Weapons: Sode no Shirayuki**

**Schools: Soul Reaper Academy**

**Rankings: Top in Kido Class, the rest is unknown**

**Abilites: Able to you all types of Kido spells: Healing, Binding, and Destructive**

**Facts: Loves anythings related to bunnies. Sucks at drawing. Cant find clothes that fit her height and body. Secretly admires Ichigo.**

* * *

**NARUTO**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Borin in: IDK**

**Relatives: Minatao Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Jiryaya (god father)**

**Weapons: Standard Kunai and Shuriken**

**Schools: Ninja Academy**

**Rankings: Genin, Apprentice of Jiryaya**

**Abilites: Kage Bushin Rapid User, Rasengan, Nine Tail Cloak, Rapid healing**

**Facts: Loves Ramen adn Sakura Harano, Has a unique and brotherly bond with Sasuke Uchiha. He is the unknown son of the 4th Hokage. Carries the Nine tail fox within his body and the 8 tetatrigram seal. **

**Name: Sakura Harano**

**Born in IDK**

**Relatives: IDK**

**Weapons: Her fist?**

**Schools: Ninja Academy**

**Rankings: Med nin, Apprentice of Tsunade, and chunin**

**Anilites: Med Nin abilites, Super strength**

**Facts: Has an "inner self" called Inner Sakura. Has a one-sided crush with Sasuke Uchiha. Hates being called debochin( wide forehead)**

**Name: Sai**

**Born in: IDK**

**Relatives: A brother**

**Weapon: Sword and beast scroll'**

**School: Ummm IDK**

**Rankings: A ninja serving Danzo called: Root**

**Abilities: Scroll for summoning beasts,**

**Facts: Doesnt know how to express his feelings, and um not sure what else**

**Name: Kakashi Hatake**

**Born in: IDK**

**Relatives: Dad (dead)**

**Weapon: His Sharingan and A lot of Justus**

**Rankings: Jonin, Anbu Black Op**

**Abilites: Sharingan User, "Copy cat Kakashi"**

**Facts: Likes to read erotica o.o**

* * *

Ichigo looked from the sky as he saw people getting eavacuated from the central town which got torn to bits from the battle. _At least no one got hurt. ._

_This is a load of bull shit! Old man Yamato said that there WONT be a lot of HOLLOWS here. . Damn bastard for lying._

Ichigo cracke dhis neck and continued to observe from up above. And to think that this town just got fixed!

He could heare peoples conversations from below, which made him a bit wary about all this Shinigami work.

"This is becoming so unnatural!"

"Yes, I know right?"

"Earthquakes here and there! When will it stop?"

Ichigo frowned, _It wont stop. . . Since there is so much spiritual energy here in Karakura Town._

"Ichigo," Rukia called out to him," Its okay now! Theres nothing left!"

Ichigo reeverted back to his regular Shinigami clothes, and flied down next to Rukia's side.

A faint but sharp feeling made him feel weird as he approached one fallen building near the bakery, or errr it was the bakery.

"Something wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo didnt hear her, but went closer to building. Moving some debris away he felt the energy became stronger, and was suprised that he didnt really see anything. Rukia looked over his shoulder curious to see what was Ichigo really looking for. When he looked at her, he shook his head, "I didnt find what I was looking for. . "

Rukia looked deeper in the darker part of the hole Ichigo dug out, and tugged his kimono.

"Hey Ichigo. . was that?"

It was a red flame, or well it resembled a flame. It was filled with energy, but very faint, and almost unnoticeable.

Wierd, why here out of all places?

Rukia's eyes were cautios and made a heistant attempt to reach out for it. Any one is able to touch Spirit Energy, and it can be given off in any form. Evil enrgy is often dark, and gives off pain, and anger. Righteous energy is light and soft, and gives off happy energy and more soothing. This makes it easier to distinguish souls that will be hollows, and souls that are just desperate to move on.

She pulled her hand away quickly, feeling the energy was dark and vile. The little blob reacted to the moving hand and enlarged and produced a small wave of burns that covered her palm.

"Tsk! This isnt some normal spirit energy. . "

With her free hand she pulled out her cellphone and write a quick report to the Department, hopefully getting some response soon.

Beep Beep!

Ichigo looked voer her shoulder and sighed, "It didnt go through didnt it?"

"Maybe we should visit the Soul Society real soon to tell them in person about all of this." He suggested.

Rukia sighed and nodded in comfiment. She didnt like the fact that reports arent given precisely at the aftermaths of battles, its not orderly. She shifted her sight back to the lingering energy.

"What do we do with that? It doesnt look like its going anywhere."

Ichigo observed the red flame, _It kinda looks like mine when I go bankai. . .Maybe. . _

"How bout I try to touch it?"

"I wouldnt if I were you."

Ichigo sat in front of it, and slowly made his hand reached the flame. It didnt flicker and burst like how it did with Rukia, but it simmered and shrunk. When he touched the energy, it was odd. A really odd feeling.

Ichigo could really describe but probably one word. Silky. It feels like a bundle of silk, wrapping in a ball, a warm ball. A red string came from it,and it wrapping aroun Ichigo's wrist and refusing to fall off. But with the strings and lines in the silk, he could feel a low rumble, like a heart beat.

_Its transformed. . .to a satin ribbon?_

It was too bad Rukia was unaware it was happening, since she was preoccupied tapping on her cell phone.

He pulled down his sleeve to hide his new attachment, _Rukia doesnt need to know about this_._ I have a feeling that this thing, its only meant for me. ._

He didnt like lying, but with all this bizarre things going around, it seemed right at the moment. Even during the battle, it was only just him and the boy in his mind.

He chuckled to himself, _Man. . .even my own mind confuses myself._

Rukia heard a luagh and looked at Ichigo quizically, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

Rukia rolled her eyes and set down her phone, seeing that the humans have starting repairs, and that there was no more ongoing "earthquakes" it was best to return to the school.

* * *

"So you guys had the same problem?"

Uuryu adjusted his glasses for the umpth time, and nodded, "Yea, Inoue and Sado-kun also had the same result. The hollows pop up, then they disappear."

He saw Rukia and Ichigo's eyes change slightly, like in suprise. "Why, did something happen with your location?"

Ichigo rubbed his head, feeling the headache of all of this, _Should we tell them?_

"Ah-"

"Samething Ishida."

Ichigo was stopped and cut off by Rukia, who filled him his answer. Ichigo's eyes turned serious and stared at her, but she didnt give back eye contact.

_What are you up to Rukia?_

Uuryu sighed, "if you say so Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki Ill be going off then, and I just got a tip that we have a new student tomorrow, so thats worth looking forward to."

Ichigo feel the sash underneath his clothes pulse, but he kept quiet.

"Inoue would you like me to walk you home?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo and gave him a soft smile, "Ill see you later Kurosaki-kun, bye Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia gave a short wave to her, and saw her run off with Uuryu. She looked at Ichigo who had a goofy grin on his face, which made her heart twitch. Sure she had some history with Ichigo, but she cant help but feel a bit jealous of his closeness with Orihime.

_Im just imagining it. . .I cant like Ichigo._

"Rukia! Come one already! Chad already left, quit spacing and lets go!"

_I wonder if Ichigo actually thinks of these things?_

* * *

When the duo returned home, Ichigo ran up to his room and pulled off his school shirt and laid on his back with his upper body bare. Its been a long day, and indeed it was on the Kurosaki clinic. Patients coming in and out, for dust and coughing problems from the"accidents" in the town awhile ago. Ichigo was sent around doing grunt work around his father and his sister, seeing that he was "useless" around the house. He was slightly pissed seeing that Rukia was useful around the house. But with the last of the couple going out the door, Ichigo finally knew he could rest.

Laying back on the bed, he was exhausted from the all the work and fight awhile ago didnt really help out much either. He just told everyone including Rukia, that he just wanted to stay in his room for the rest of the night.

"Man, I feel so sluggish. ." He raised his left arm which the red sash never parted from it, it slightly glowed under the darkness from his room and the light from the moon.

Ichigo tried untieing it, but it was stilll stuck and knotted tightly. He tried to do that while doing his duties as errand boy awhile ago, but it got too distracting.

"DAMN IT!" He tugged harder at the knot, but it still didnt loosen its grip. _MAN! WHY WONT IT COME OFF!_

*Knock knock

_Geez, what do they want now_?

"What?" He growled out, almost regretting he said it harshly.

A sigh came fromt he door way, "Ok Ichigo. . Ill just tell you tomorrow."

Ichigo winced, _Rukia. . ._

He threw a shirt over his shoulder, and walked to the door and opened it. Rukia was standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Geez, I was only asking if you wanted to go to the Soul Society with me the following night." She said quietly, hopefully the rest of the family didnt hear her.

Ichigo didnt like to hop back and forth between places, "Is this about the flame thingy and the unidentifies hollow thing?"

Rukia nodded her purple eyes filled with a concerned look, " And about you. . .you've been acting strange. . and its worth looking into since we DONT KNOW whats going on."

Ichigo growled, "Well sorry for feeling tired and pissed today!" He was getting sick of this cycle.

_Wait, why am I fighting with her?_

But his mind, his mind was clealy telling him, well Ichigo wasnt really sure, but it was clearly telling him something.

Rukia temper flared, _Oh my bad for caring then. ._

"Fine then, Ill just go by myself. . . .Better yet ill ask Inoue to come instead."

"Cant you just go alone? Why do you always have to drag people with you!"

Rukia felt a hidden fist ram her through her chest, making her pale instantly.

"Inoue has to stay here! You just cant take her with you! YOU are already hard enough to save all the time. . I MEAN YOUR DEAD ALREADY! I CANT LOSE INOUE."

Rukia hid her violet eyes behind her hair, the tears feeling unavoidable. She turned around and walk the the unoccupied sisters room and slammed the door shut.

He ran to the room down the hall whizzing past Yuzu and Karin who were looking from the stairs.

"A fight?"

Karin sighed and adjusted her red cap, "If anything, Ichi-nee probably screwed up again."

Ichigo regretted being a bit harsh at he reply, afterall she has been looking out for him. "Rukia. . Hey look Im sorry. . "

His fisted banged on the wall, "RUKIA!" Feeling the headache thunder in his head, he gave up with giving one last longing look at the door. _Rukia. . ._

Rukia leaned against the door, feeling the pain beating against her heart. Rukia felt tears welling up at Ichigo's harsh words. _WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DRAG PEOPLE DOWN WITH YOU?_

She walked to her bed and curked up into a ball sobbing. Ichigo was never like this to her, especially insulting her like that.

Rain began to hit her bedroom window softly almost crying out tears for her, when she couldnt cry out anymore. She pulled the pillow tighter to her body soakiing up the last of her cries. She couldnt think anymore,no, she didnt want to think anymore. . .

_Im dead after all. . ._

Hearing tiny thumps getting closer to the door, she buried herself under the blankets so the twins wouldnt have to see her like this.

The door creaked open and she tried to feign sleep, feeling soft hands pat her head softly, she could only think that the twins were giving her false sympathy.

"No need to cry. . . "

"Ichi-nee is just being a dummy. . . Forgive him please?"

Rukia pulled herself from the covers and smiled at the two concerned twins. Even though "he" called her dead, her other family, the Kurosaki's, made her feel more alive then she ever could in her long life time.

_Im thankful I actually am welcomed here. . .but apparently not to him. ._

She hugged the girls and kissed thier forehead, and looked at them warmly, "I cant stay mad at him for too long but we'll be fine."

_Liar._

Karin smirked, "Ichi-nee WILL apologize since dad would demand it!"

Yuzu sat on her bed and handed her a tissue, "Besides, tomorrow is a new day, lets just wait and see."

rukia dabbed her eyes and nodded, "Yea, well it late girls we should all get to bed now."

The lights turned off, all curled in covers, Rukia laid there thinking and unwilling to get some rest.

Rukia curled over on the left side on the bed and fell into restful slumber.

Ichigo laid gripping the sheets beneathe them tightly. He felt like a low life. . Speakinng to her like that, using her death as an excuse. . . Pathetic.

_Speaking to her like that Ichigo? You are a real ass after all. . . _

Ichigo rolled over to his right side, still finding it hard to sleep under all this now new drama and new insights. He sat up and leaned against the bedroom wall, running a hand through his orange hair. The red sash that hanged on his left arm was draped around him now giving a low and steady pulse.

He raised his arm and observed it, but he didnt give a damn anymore of what it is, and whats its purpose?

He just knows that tomorrow he has to do alot, to get some forgiveness. He rolled over to the right side and fell to troubled slumber.

* * *

**Ichigo. . . . Ichigo. . . .DAMN IT ICHIGO WAKE THE FUCK UP!**

Ichigo felt his body been pulled and thrown to the heavy ground. Seeing stars, and knowing he is now awake, he rolled over and stood shakily to his could tell that he was back into his Shinigami garments with Zangetsu drawned while tried to get his bearings. The redstring was now wrapping around his left arm and including the the hilt of his sword, which he found very weird.

HE looked around to see the bleary horizontal buildings which could only lead to one thing. His eyes met the familiar black and gold eyes of his alter ego.

"Hichigo. . . "

The whiter version of hiimself gave a lazy grin and waved to Ichigo.

"Yo! whats going on?"

Ichigo held Zangetsu in his usual stance, not really sure if Hichigo is up to anything.

"What do you want Hichigo?"

A laugh came from Hichigo as he sighed letting th laughter subside.

"thats what i would like to know. What the hell did you do?"

Ichigo blinked at him, "What are you talking about?"

His alter ego stepped forward, closing the distance between them, making Ichigo tense a bit. Hichigo suddenly thrust his hand out and gripped Ichigo's left arm tightly. Ichigo tried to pull back, but couldnt get out of his tight grip. Hichigo eyes wasnt playful like it would usually be, but when Ichigo stared at him, his eyes were alarmed and serious.

"The fuck Hichigo! Whats your problem!"

Hichigo threw the arm down and drew his own Zangetsu, "Where did you get THAT! ANSWER ME ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked down at the ribbon, and looked back at Hichigo, "What of it? Its not bothering anyone!"

Hichigo scowled and pointed the blunt end of the sword to his chest, the swirl of black energy surrounding him.

"IT BOTHERS ME ICHIGO! BANKAI!"

Hichigo morphed his clothes setting to the white bankai clothes. Tensa Zangetsu held in his right arm, Hichigo took his stance.

"Ill make sure THAT thing is removed!"

* * *

KONOHA

* * *

"Lets start off with this, I got seperated from a comrade, and I need to be home to my family."

"Oh if thats so how did you wind up here?"

_Thats what I would like to know. ._

Kakashi could see the hesistaion in her answer, but it still didnt add up so well.

"Ok, ok lets just make this a bit easier. . Where are you from? Or like where do you live?"

"Classified." Asumi replied.

"We could go all day you know. . "

_Im an insomniac, I could go for days. . ._

She is to never reveal anything, its a code, a code the assasins live by. Even if she was captured, and tortured to death, she is not allowed to say anything. she cuold get out, it was pretty simple really, get rid of the leader, get rid of Sai, and Sakura and deal with Naruto quickly.

_It seemed foolproof, but where would I go? Damn . . ._

"Fine. . .Im a Sayer Knight of the Seika world, I pledge my utmost allegiance to the Legion."

Team 7 had similar reactions. Confusion.

"S-sayer?"

"Kinght?"

"Seika?"

"What?"

Naruto walked up to her and stared at her angrily, "Whats some bullshit is this?"

Asumi stared back meeting his glare," Then if you are not a knight, what the hell are you kisama?"

Naruto pointed his thumb to his forehead protector and stated seriously, "IM a NINJA. You hear me NIN-JA! This the Ninja WORLD not SEIKA!"

Naruto anger grew, when she laughed. Sakura was getting annoyed, and Sai was just watching impassively.

"If you were really ninja's, you guys are not at my level."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!"

Asumi reached for her clothes and brought out her pendent and showed it to him, "Im an trained assassin, a knight prodigy, and the pronounced leader of my squad."

Naruto smacked the pendant away, but was held back by Sakura.

"No! Naruto calm down, with the fight we had with her, we are outmatched! So stop it!"

Naruto sat down with his arms crossed, grumbling.

Kakashi who was listening, was actually impressed, _At this age? A leader? Thats suprising. ._

"Okay. . So your family is back at Seika right?"

She nodded again. Kakshi leane dback on his arms and sighed, This is not going to get anywhere.

"What is your objective?"

"Classified. . "

"What is your powers?"

"Classified. ."

This time Sakura spoke up, "Wait sensei, if things are like this. . . they is the possibility that our world isnt the only one out there!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Thats not right, she's-"

"She's not crazy, if thats what you think. . "

Everyone from inside the tent flinched, Who was in the room with them?

Asumi paled, _Its that voice! _She felt her injuries burning from inside her, now she can finally put two to two together.

"Im telling you now. . .This is not some distorted fantasy. . accept that she's here, and that there is something happening behind the shadows. Namely me."

_That voice brought me here!_

Everyone could see her sudden reaction and they tried to tune into the voice. Kakashi placed his hand over his eye wear, already thinking of some way for the person from the shadows to come out and fight them.

_If we catch him, . . .no we HAVE to CATCH him!_

Sakura fist tighten and she crawle dover to Asumi's side, "Shhhhh. ."

Asumi closed her eyes, waiting for her ears to tune in to his voice.

"IM LIKING WHAT IM SEEING! NINJA AND SAYERS WORKING TOGETHER!"

Asumi pointed to the right corner of the tent from where hse is sitting, and right away Naruto began his charge.

"RASENGAN!"

I was waiting for that!

The tent collasped with the trees blown away. Sakura held Asumi and jumped to a nearby tree, Sai in tHE air by his beast summon, and Kakashi calmly on the floor waiting for the dust to die down. Naruto backed away the moment he felt impact, seeing a blob on the floor, which could possibly mean a body.

"Nah-uh-uh! Im right here!"

The figure was standing the middle, high in the air, and apparently floating?

Team 7 couldnt believe thier eyes. _He is not falling but just standing there. . ._

"TAKE HIM OUT! FORMATION ALPHA!"

"WAIT ASUMI-"

Kakashi raised his arm up, stopping Naruto and Sai from doing thier specials and looked back at the sKy, seeing the injured assassin taking the enemy on.

Naruto watched as Asumi fought the unknown enemy in the sky, "How is this possible?"

Asumi was pushed back from the parry and tumbled to the trees, but she jumped back up and used the air as foot stools to get back at him. Her arms and back were burning, for she knew she was teeraring at her injuries, but right now, all that was on her mind is one phrase

_I NEED ANSWERS._

The hooded figure, whosE lips were the only thing showing, was smirking at her. "Ahhh Asumi. . My my have you grown!"

The figure had a fisted claw weapon on his left arm, and a daiko on his right arm, and yet she could tell he was holding back.

"Why did you *groan* bring me here?" She asked blocking yet another blow from the fist. "How bout you beat me first?"

The figured swiped at her again, trying to get her to lose focus, "Ah but Asumi doesnt this feel a bit nostalgic?"

That got her to stop, for a moment, she looked at him ,"What the hell ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The figure jumped back and held a black ball in his hand, "In due time! BYE BYE!"

Now she was the only one standing on the air. Again. . . .Another clue escaped from her hands. And another possible way to get back home. . .

She closed her eyes and cursed, "DAMN IT!"

Her brown eyes turned in alarm when a giant skulled beast came into view.

AOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

"HARANO-SAN ABUNAI!"

Too late. A red ball opf energy came at her from her blindspot. Asumi used the wind to try to get to her, Shit Im not going to make it!

"FORMATION ALPHA!" She yelled.

Kakashi was suprised that asumi made the call, but right now wasnt the time to argue, He did what she said and began the first act of the formation.

"CHIDORI!"

A lighting blur hit the beast sqaure at the base of its spine, causing it to kneel over.

Sakura hopped out of the way and cocked her right fist back, a green flame formed over her fist.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

She aimed for the stomach of the beast, which sent it sky ward to Sai was up above and ready to attack.

"SCROLL BEAST! LION CHARGE! (Correct me if im wrong ^^ )

Three lions came from teh inked scorll and slashed away at the skull of the beast, but didnt make a scratch. Sai moved out of the way, knowing its time for Naruto's turn.

Down on the floor stayed Naruto with two cloned standing behind him, teh wind in teh air changed all cmoming to him and making his new signature move: The Rasen-Shuriken.

He knew that the time to make it was not on his terms, so he relied on Alpha Formation to buy him some time, and it certainly did. The beast stood back up, roaring loudly, making the floor around him quake, and crack. The beast was getting enrages as the Alpha Formation continued, and he knew that his comrades was getting tired by the second.

Shit. . .

That was until he felt another figure standing next to him. He looked ot his right, and saw Asumi charging her energy blue and white surrounding her double blades. HE certainly never expected for this stranger to be helping HIM in combat, much less standing next to him, and ready to face the giant walking skeleton that lay before them

"Ready?" she asked, her voice very calm. She looked over him and saw how part of the wind was wrapping around the blue ball in his hand. " You have the wind ability?"

POOF POOOF!

"What of it?"

She smirked and closed her eyes. The air picked up faster and surrounded the both of them, and immediatly Naruto could feel teh difference in his power, its growing stroonger!

_She really can control all the wind power. . . . She is really strong. . .Stronger than me. . _

"So this is your power?"

"What of it?" She said, copying his former reply.

Anruto shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. . Say after this, if we get this done. . .I say that you are cleared from suspicion. Deal?"

"NARUTO, ASUMI GET READY!"

The clones vanished leaving a ball with 4 prongs made from air.

"Deal."

The duo nodded and began thier charge.

"RASEN SHURIKEN/GALE LUNAR FANG!"

* * *

ICHIGO'S SPIRIT WORLD

* * *

The ribbon pulsed rapidly, making Ichigo wonder. Why is it reacting this much?

When Hichigo began his charge, the ribbon glowed red and was glowing red along with Ichigo's spritual blue power. Ichigo raised his sword and thought,_ Maybe this thing has a purpose after all. . . Ill just figure it out on the go after Im through with Hichigo._

"IKEIZU ICHIGO!"

"BANKAI! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Swirls of energies clashed together as the two Getsuga Tenshou reached eachtoher. They switched often from blastin each other from a distance, to fighting close range. Hichigo kept trying to get close to his right arm, trying to hack away at the sash.

Ichigo blocked blow again, and pushed Hichigo have been at it for god knows how long now. Ichigo could feel the burn of exhasution, "Damn it. . "

Hichigo backed off, and sighed. "Forget it Ichigo. . Looks like that blasted thing isnt coming off. . "

Ichigo watched as Hichigo reverted back to his regualr form, and reached out, "Wait!"

"For now, ill let you suffer and deal with the girl . . . . And Zangetsu oo-san."

With that the dream shattered like a mirror.

* * *

FAST FORWARD HOURS LATER! KARAKURA HIGH!

* * *

_Which girl was he refereing to? Rukia? Orihime? . . . . Tatsuki?_

He banged his head on teh desk feeling the stress growing. _I dont have time to be dealing with this. . .I should be given a break_.

"Shut up everyone! now I guess its time we welcomed a new student here in Karakura high. Now come on in dear."

The class grew quiet, and Ichigo remembered Uuryu's words. The new student is someethiing worth looking into.

Ichigo looked to his right, inhopes of trying to relay the message to Rukia to remind her, but found now one in the seat.

_. . . .Where did she go now? No matter. . Look ahead Ichigo. .Focus_

The figure that stepped in was wearing the obvious Karakura High Uniform. Squeaks came from the chalkboard as the name was written on the board.

"Hello. My name is. . . . "

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Cliffhanger ^^ a torture in teh world of books teeheee. SORRY AGAIN FOR GRAMMER MISTAKES YADDA YADDA**

**So. . . who do you think is the lucky new student hmmm?**

**Like in the last author note, pairings are still not finalized yet, so im still thinking about it. **

**Read and Review~**

**Next chapter: Worlds inflitrated**

**Till Next Time**

**Okaami-chin OUT!**


	12. 11 Worlds Infiltrated!

Worlds Infiltrated. . .

Here is chapter 11 ^o^

Lets get over with this disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Bleach. Sayer Knights and the plot is all mine!

**NEWS: School is about to end soon, so that means. . I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO RIGHT MY STORY OVER THE SUMMER ^^**

Its been a great school year, and Im getting good feedback from my friend **DragonKnight 15, **which is giving me motivation to continue to write my story. It sucks to have homework over the summer, but my new goals next year would be: Write my story, finish my summer homework, and to train my hardest for basketball ^^

**Mostly a Sayer chapter this time around ^^ but Naruto and Bleach worlds are finally about to see the real power behind the strange red trigram that floats all over the same moon**

* * *

The figure that stepped in was wearing the obvious Karakura High Uniform. Squeaks came from the chalkboard as the name was written on the board.

Black hair with spikes on the back, onyx eyes staring codly at all his class mates. His uniform was slightly altered, seeing a red and white design on the left chest pocket. He carried a covered sword across his back, his black eyes looking at the class with utter boredom.

"Hello. My name is. . . . Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"RASEN SHURIKEN/GALE LUNAR FANG!"

A spiral ball of chakra infused with wind blades was the first to reach the hollowed chest beast. Its chakra blades began to tear at the beast dense skin , the cuts were deep but it was only the beginning, as soon as the blades stopped tearing, the ball of energy slammed into the stomach, making the beast spin and fly.

AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

As soon as the rasenshurken disappeared, a ray of blue and silver shot out like a shock wave and sliced the mask of the beast. The beast roared, but found its cry stuck in its throat. IT curled over and held its face, as blood began to drip down from its crack.

!

Everyone watched, as the beast slowly began to disappear, the ash flying thorugh the wind as the process finished.

The only thing left behind in the field was a broekn crater, and remnants of blood left behind. Team 7 members collapsed on the floor, panting.

"What in the world was that thing?" Sai asked. Sakura cracked her back and arm, loosening the tense muscles from fighting the strange and unkwown beast.

From fighting it, she alraedy had a sketch in her head on what this THING really is. It popped out the moment the strange enemy opened a dark cry in the sky. Sakura based it on forbidden jutsu as the possible cause but she cant call it yet. The next thing was its power and speed.

Speed wasnt the main issuse, but the dense skin made it more difficult to knock down, even with her superhuman strength. The mask hid the looks of the face, and this red power came out of its mouth like a beam.

As far as seeing justu's, this red beam is very new, and very dangerous.

Sakura bit her lip, remembering the biggest feature. . . . its empty chest. . . .

It was hollow, like it had no heart, and no soul.

Kakashi was then right next to her, and whispered in her ear, "I need you to go back to the village and give them your report. Even for the girl. Leave the rest to us."

Sakura nodded, knowing orders are absolute in a situation like this. She looked to Naruto over her shoulder but felt a pang in her chest when Naruto wasnt looking her way, but it didnt matter right now, at least he's okay. Any new intel from enemies go straight to Shizune temporarly, and with a new monster and enemy, and this whole Seika, things are not in thier favor. Kakashi knows that this new intel will be private and will only concern Team 7 and the proclaimed Sayer Knight.

Kakashi crossed his arms and looked at the rest of the people still laying there. _It seems the enemy knows us. . .but we havent learned a single thing from them. . ._

But hearing Naruto's last statement before him and the girl finished the beast off, pushed his suspicions away, but it doesnt mean she's in the clear for him.

Naruto looked at the running pinkette and called to his sensei, "Sensei, where did Sakura go?"

"She went to deliver a report, and with that, we ALL should be leaving now."

Asumi stiffened, they are leaving to where exactly? My new prison?

Kakashi eyes her sharply, "We are going to TALK still."

Naruto blue eyes locked to Kakashi's stern ones, and he stood in front of her. Asumi was in mild shock that she'd expect this from the ninja, who called her world fake.

"Kakashi-sensei, with all due respect, I dont think theres anymore need to interrogate her anymore." Naruto said seriously.

His senior sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We dont know yet, and you saw her abilities. . . what if she does turn on us."

He spoke lowly and hoped she didnt hear, but she heard everyword.

"If you must know, I have sharper hearing then most people, you Hatake are not the only person that similar abilites to mine."

Kakashi turned to her and spoke," I have all reasons to place my doubts on you. . . you are still dangerous. . and still we dont know what you can do to us, and the fact we pretty much exposed ourselves to you."

She stared at him with no emotions on her face, daring him. "Do what you will."

With that Kakashi did a set of handsigns, which were unknown to the said girl. She observed as the hand were made in a blur, but she cant still catch it.

_Probably this is how they mold and concentrate thier powers. . ._

**"Inkan wa: Chakura o yokusei, 8 gēto o tojite" **_Seal: chakra suppress, closed 8 gates_

She could feel the gates of her powers close one by one by one, making her body feel heavier than normal, she felt. . . . powerless.

She lifted her arms up and down, up and down again. _Maybe. . . .Just maybe. . . ._

She tried to force the wind from under her feet to make her give the feel of walking on air, literally. But it wasnt working ..

Frustration, anger and dissappointment. . . _Its a seal._

Naruto looked as he could see the expression in her eyes, _Kakashi. . .WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO!_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto walked up to him and pulled his shirt, "SHE DIDNT EVEN ATTACK US! WHY PUT A SEAL LIKE THAT ON HER!"

Kakashi pushed his arm down and motioned for Sai to get closer to Asumi, and tossed him a pair of chains. Asumi eyes narrowed went she felt chains wrap around her wrist and body. "Im sorry. . "

"Naruto . . . DO YOU WANT AN ATTACK TO HAPPEN?" Sai yelled at him, sure he felt bad for chaining a girl like her up, but orders are orders

Naruto stepped back in alarm. "No. . "

"IF WE CAN WE MUST NOT LET IT HAPPEN. . "

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, but the blond brushed it off codly, "Its a precaution we have to take. . understand that. "

Then it was settle, Asumi was to be sent to a dentention unit, and be interrogated again. . Naruto, Sakura and Sai will go about thier daily lives in repairing the village. And Asumi stays in the cell like a caged dog. Asumi could only growl under her breath, she hated being in chains. . she could only count the many times she had been in one before she wound up here. . .The locket that now hung from her neck felt heavy, but could feel it heat up.

Naruto shoulders slumped down, and took his place next to Asumi and held her shoulder, and gave it a soft push. _Sorry. . . But I swear I help you clear your name._

"Come on. . .Lets go home."

_Not my home. . .My home is not anywhere near here._

She followed the path feeling the pain she felt the nights before. Loneliness. . . . .

* * *

TEMPRORARY KONOHA CELL

* * *

Drip, drop, drip drop. . .

_How many times did I see these water drops fall today?_

She rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the cot, hearing it creak as she tried to get comfortable. But it wasnt helping. The air was suffocating, and with the jailed room, it wasnt her cup of tea. It had only been a couple of hours since she was put here, and there hasnt been a single human in or out of this room. Even Naruto had to leave. . . Now she's stuck here, in a detention cell waiting and waiting.

But waiting for what? She pondered. They cant really expect that their torture methods will get her to talk. ..

But it was nothing to worry about at the moment, what mattered was that her possesions and weapons were had taken everything, err well most of it. Her daito, her Sayer outfit, and her pendant. She pulled from her her pocket, her locket. She knew if they found it. . . it would be confiscated and thoroughly checked.

She tied the necklace around her neck and hid it under her new civillian clothes. SHe closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come to her, that was until she head a voice.

"Pssst!"

She sat up and tuned into the sound.

"Over here!"

_Uzumaki?_

She looked voer her cell but found nothing, not until the tile from the floor began to move and and shift. th_is room was supppose to be fool proof. ._

She bent down and moved the tile over and found Naruto stuck and squeezed by the tunnel. He looked at her and grinned sheepishly, "A hand please?"

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, " Is this the thanks I get for coming to see ya?"

Asumi bit back the urge to puch him back down the hole, _but well after all he came to see me. . wonder what that will be about._

She bent down and pulled his head.

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Asumi galared at him and flicked his nose, "Are you trying to get me in anymore trouble?"

Naruto looked at her sadly, "You. . pulled my head. . ."

She raised a slender brow, "So?"

"Pull somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You knnow what thats it, Im doing this my self!"

He wormed his way out of the cell, with much strain. Apparently brute force didnt work. he thoguht to himself and he wriggled around somemore till both of his amrs and hands were free. Naruto blushed, but he knew this would be the only way.

"Can you turn around?"

Asumi looked at him, "Why would i do that?"

Naruto looked at her with a nervously, "Cuz what Im about to do. . . .is well very embarrassing."

Asumi walked to the wall and leaned against it, her eyes still locked on Naruto. "Im pretty sure it cant be more embarassing then the position you are currently in."

Naruto blushed andclose dhis eyes in shame, before putting his hands together and whispering softly, "Sexy Justu."

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

Asumi eyes widened and her hands flew to her nouth and she covered her eyes.

Naruto, in this case, she-Naruto, finally wormed her way out of the hole, with the white clouds covering her erm parts. . . and clapped he hands together ending the jutsu. With a blush on his cheeks, he cleared his throat singaling her that she could look now. He jumped to his feet and looked into the hole that he just crawled through. _Maybe i just ate too much ramen?_

Asumi sat back down again the wall and curled to her usual sitting position, _Well that was a suprising turn of events. . ._ ."So what do you want Uzumaki?"

"Naruto. Just Naruto." he said having his signature grin on his face. "And I had to make sure you were okay, ya know? And forgive my sensei for being a bit harsh today, you'll get out of here, soon enough-"

"Dont- "

Naruto frowned, "Hey come on, look at the brighter side here, if you are cleared, we could HELP you! Probably a way to get back home!"

Asumi flinched as Naruto took a seat next to her, they brushed shoulders which made her flinch.

_**Contact. . .Bonds. . .they are not worth it. . the one with ryou-**_

_URESAI!_

Naruto looked on to her, and saw nothing but a girl, shy vunerable and lonely. She resembled him a bit. He had a feeling that she'd be something like him, but he passed that, and became acknowledged. Well from the time they were back in the tent, she was acknowledge. .. but why is she still acting like this?

An awkward silenced filled the air, with only the notiable drops of wwater falling from the ceiling. Asumi pulled the necklace from her neck and held in her palm, her fingers running through it. Naruto caught the sight from the corner of his eye, and he could feel his own gemstone hanging in front of his chest.

"Nice locket."

Asumi mumbled, "Thank you. . "

Naruto felt a lightbulb go off in his head, Okay Naruto you found a topic!

"So. . anyone important inside?" _well no DUH NARUTO YOU IDIOT!_

Asumi gave a sad laugh, "Ah yea. . I guess so. ."

"Um sorry for bringing anything up?"

Asumi waved her hand, "Its fine . ."

_Its not. . I can tell. Ive been there. . . _

Naruto leaned back on the wall and whistled to himself, _ok naruto, how about a different approach?_

Asumi curled in a tighter ball, her hand getting tighter

_He's so much like him. . . _

* * *

FLASHBACK **DAY 3**

* * *

**Asumi felt the lights invade her eyes, forcing her to wake up. She wanted to bury her head to some place dark so she can sleep in again, but the light was persistent. She felt soemthing warm pressed against her fron, making her curl somemore, feeling sleepy again.**

**But again there goes the light again. **

**She carcked an eye open, waiting for her eyesight to go back to normal, before sitting up and stretching. Her muscles were lsightly sore, but other than that, she felt so well rested. The shock hit her, when she realized on what happened. She slept well? Since when did that happen?**

**Her headache came backa s she tried to rack her brain to remember, that was until she felt a arm wrap around her waist bring her closer to a body. **

**"Mmmm too early. . . . zzzzzz"**

**She looked down to see Ryou. . . .slepeing next to her,with his body so close to her. Then the flashbacks camme back, and so did the increasing shock.**

**She was forced to have a talk with Isuma that made her so violent and defensive, she almost lost control then and there. She remembered being in the corner of the cave trying to calm down her hiegthned senses. And thats when Ryou came in. . . .. . and now here they are, in this position.**

**Asumi hurriedly took of his arm from her waist, but before she could even do that, that scent. . .It came back. **

**"RYOU GET UP AND MOVE!"**

**Ryou sleepily rubbe dhis eyes, before seeing a ball of fire rain down on them. He hurriedly grabbed his blade and dodged out of the way seeing the ball of fire disingrated the blankets and his jacket. Now here he stands fighting with a tank top, and scared shitless about whats going on.**

**Asumi gritted her teeth, before drawing one of her daito, "KISAMA WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!**

**"As to be expected of a S-rank assassin. Akiyama-chan I applaud you."**

**The figure stepped down from behind the cliff and popped up in front of them and bowing. Asumi looked down to her wrist and tried to press the blue button.**

**The figurewaved his hand out, "That wouldnt be necessary. It wont work here, so you're beloved Imouto and sensei cant get ya."**

**"Foramtion Delta!" Ryou yelled out. He swung his sword behind him and rushed the unknown foe. He tried to bring the sword up to get at his side, but was shocked to see that the male stopped the uncoming blow with his finger. Ryou could feel fear build up, and he started to shake. Fear? **

**Asumi noticed Ryou's hesistation, and used quickstep to get behind him, and tried to strike his chest, to stop the body from producing energy at the core, but it was caught, as if the man was expecting it.**

**Asumi winced as the man pushed pressure against her dominant left hand, making her kneel. Ryou who still stood there was swatted away like a fly.**

**The man that still held the Asumi's hand felt a blow to his face, making him let og of her hand. Then there came a barrage of fisted moved that madehim breathe out in pain. The man was thrown back a couple feet, as Asumi tried to get Ryou back to his feet.**

**"C'mon Ryou, dont falter on me now-ARGHHHHHHHHH" THUMP THUMP THUMP **

**The pain was back in her eye, and now she could actually see blood be spilt. **

**The man brushed the dust of his cloack and grinned, "Ah. You're red eyes are absolutely stunning as ever. Dont try to push it away Asumi. You know that THING-"**

**"URESEI!" She yelled, going back her speed raised, and swiped her sword at him. **

**The man dodged easily before thrusting a hand out to her chest, and started to chant: "Kneel and let you blood become your chains!"**

**Asumi felt her body immediatly dropped to the floor, unable to to move. Ryou realized what was happening and began to attack without thinking. **

**"ASUMI!-HACK!"**

**"You got to do better than that SAYER!"**

**Ryou body was quivering on the ground, feeling a heavy blow to the back of his head. Asumi watched she saw Ryou fall to his knees and hitting the floor. She tried to wriggle out of the seal she was placed under. But no avail. This seal is beyond her knowledge, and now she cant do anything but watched painfully as the unknown man kicked Ryou's stomacn and taunting him.**

**"i'll be back with her soon enough .. . . pych!"**

**Ryou struggled to his feet, and try to grab her hand as she was taken away. The enemy tapped his hand tot he air, opning a red and black spiral. Asumi could feel teh dark world winthin the hole, making her shudder. She could feel Isuma within the depths of her spiritual realm, sealing doors and taking temporary control on her emotions. Its a relfex that has been implanted inside her for awhile now. If any one is able to take herslef hostage, Isuma would start the back up system defense so no info will be leaked out and also that Isuma would take over her. **

**Asumi held her hand out, trying to get one last thing out of her mind before she is overtaken. "RYOU!"**

**Ryou ran harder, the blood pumping in his body, he had to reach her, he had to. Thier hands brealy reached, and Ryou jumped.**

**However, his body only met the ground, as the dark circle that carried the enemy and Asumi. . . .vanished. . .**

**"ASUMI!"**

* * *

**Asuka eyes widened feeling a snap in her chest. She felt tears run down her eyes, and shook Saiko awake that was sleeping under her.**

**"S-saiko please get up!"**

**Saiko groaned and opened a sleepy eye to look at Asuka, before sitting up right and rubbing her arm.**

**"Something wrong?" He asked seriously. "Asuka?"**

**Asuka was trembling, and Saiko followed her gaze, his eyes trailing the locket on the floor. . .**

**_What in the hell?_**

**The locket, was now slashed with a distinctive scar covering most if the cursive "A"**

**Saiko threw his jacket around her shoulder, and quickly packed the camp site together, leaving bags and sacks everywhere.**

**"Asuka! Get Ryou's scent, we'll come back for this later!"**

**He bent down in front of her, signalling her to climb on top of him, and then they were off. While they were running, Asuka held a hand to her chest praying, andhoping what she is feeling is not what she thinks it is.**

**_Onee-chan. . . .Please. . .PLEASE BE OKAY!_**

* * *

**Just as they dissapeared, Ryou felt a new object in front of him, he reached out and held it to his chest.**

**He stood back on his shaky legs, and pressed the blue button on his wrist many times. TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP!**

**The button didnt respond, and thier wasnt anyone near by.**

**_DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! _**

**He punched the earth over and over till he could feel his hands bleed. But he felt numb, he didnt care, all that mattered was that he couldnt proteect his comrade, he swore that he would be her rope, her wall, to get her back fromher despair. Panic reache dhis lungs and he felt like hyperventalating at the consequences.**

**_I PROMISED THAT I WOULD BE THERE FOR HER! DAMN IT! I-I FAILED!_**

**Tears welled up inside him, the pain coming down in streams. He gripped teh ribbon tightly to his chest and sobbed.**

**_What am I going to do? _**

**He looked up and remembered, feeling the guilt rise, and his body shaking. Asuka. . . . Oh no. . .Asuka!**

**Ryou closed his eyes tightly and shook his head furiosly, still the tears not stopping. He knew for a fact that Asuka would be in hell if Asumi would ever leave. _Thier sisters! TWINS! I bet she could feel that. . feel that she's gone._**

**He gripped her ribbon and wrapped the ribbon around his right wrist and inhaled, biting back more tears.**

**"RYOU!"**

**He felt his chest tightened at the familiar voice. Oh no. . Asuka, and Saiko.**

**Asuka hopped down from Saiko's back and looked at him, "Asumi!"**

**Ryou only hid his eyes from her view, and clenched his fist. Asuka walked quickly passed him, looking all around, but no sign of her. That was until she saw the craters on the floor and the trees blown and torn to bits. When the wind brushed past her face, she braethed in, and felt her words getting choked, "w-where is she?"**

**Saiko heard her voice and looked sharply at Ryou, who stilll stood there not saying anything. He walked up to his best friend and put his hands on his shoulders shaking him, "What happpened here?"**

**Ryou still couldnt say anything, everything he wanted to say, just died in his throat._ Asuka. . . .Im so sorry. . .Saiko. . I failed. . I couldnt do what you were able to. . .Sensei . How will I face you?_**

**Saiko saw his lips move, but indeed no voices came out. He shook Ryou harder, the moment he was able to see a tear fall down and fall to the floor.**

**Asuka able to feel and see Ryou's reaction, it just comfrimed everything. she felt dizzy, pain in her chest it started to thump harder with each passing heartbeat.**

**"No. . no. . .No. . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"RYOU-" Saiko started**

**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ASUMI, MINAMOUTO?" It wasnt Saikos voice that boomed out, nor Asuka's, but. . Yoruichi's.**

**Yoruichi appeared in front of Asuka in a flash, and the latter ran to her arms sobbing. Yoruichi's purple eyes were flaming, and bright. Her growls barely suppressed, but was heard by Saiko and Ryou who stood there in shock.**

**Yoruchi motioned for Saiko to come closer and hold the sobbing girl, her eyes never leaving the back of Ryou's head.**

**Teh girl in Saiko's arms whimpered and gripped Saiko tightly, burying her head in his neck. Saiko immediatly responded and wrapped his arms around her and was rocking ehr back and forth to calm her down. He looked over his shoulder, to see his sensei walk over to Ryou.**

**Ryou could feel the presence of anger, and grief emitting from Yoruichi's body adn he slowly turned to face her. He looked at her eyes, and quickly avoided them and picked up a piece of Asumi's cloak and bent down to his knees and bowed his head.**

**"ASUMI!" The uncharateristic scream that emitted from her lips**

* * *

RETURN BACK TO SAYERS

* * *

Ryou sat back and watched as Yoruichi's expression turned from shock to anger. She slammed her fist on the newly built table, till it started cracking again. Ryou covered his hands with his palms feeling the tears rush back.

"T-that was it. . . An enemy took her. . and I. . ."

"Enough."

"But Sensei!"

SLAM!

"Mou Iyo. . . enough ryou. . " Her voice softer and quieter than normal. Ryou pushed his chair away and bent down bowing his head in shame. Yoruichi touched his shoulder and shook her head.

"Please. . .Enough. . . "

That voice. It was Asuka's voice.

"Ryou please no more. . ." she siad again. "Please stop blaming yourself. . . this event has opened some new insights for us. Onee-c- Asumi gave us some thing for us to work with. . "

Yoruichi was right by her side holding her hand, "are you alright to be up like this?"

Asuka nodded. "I have somehting to tell ya all too anyway. . . ."

Ryou, Saiko and Yoruichi took thier seats, and waited for her statement.

"Well what is it?"

"I found some barrier nearby. . .And I could feel it. . . I could feel Asumi nearby..."

* * *

"Asumi? You there?"

Asumi shook out of her head, puling her back from her minor flash back. She cleared her throat, "You said something. . . Naruto?"

"I was wondering, if you had some brothers or family members back at your world?"

Asumi remained silent and opened her hand out with her locket, and showed him a picture. It was pretty dark to see, but it was neatly folded one. SHe took it out from the back and opened it for him to see.

Naruto felt a smile came to his lips, "Wow. . .you must have really missed them."

Asumi smiled softly and let the moon shined over it. It was a picture of the "Knight Assault Team" as Ryou and Saiko named it. They were standing in front of the house all of them wearing thier usual outfits of the day. Saiko and Ryou weree standing next to each other wearing grins and showing off thier muscles. The girls stood side by side with Asumi's arms draped around Asuka's waist, having a shy smile on her face. Asuka gave a bright smile, while Yoruichi was standing behind her students and ruffling Ryou and Asumi's hair.

Asumi remembered that picture, and it was her favorite one. It was also the day she was able to get comfrotable being around everyone.

Naruto looked at the girl that asumi held in her arms and was suprised to see an almost identical copy. Twins?

"You have a sister?"

Asumi nodded slowly, "Kanojo wa watashi no imōto Asukadesu. . . "

Naruto smiled, and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, "So ka. . .You miss her dont you."

Asumi felt a small tear ran down her eye, her hand tracing Asuka's face, I miss her. . .

Naruto laughed when he saw the boys pictures, they are sure the funny guys in the team, and it was like the opposite of Team 7, there were more girls than guys, and a bigger cell.

"What about you Naruto?" Asumi asked, wanting to avoid the subject. Naruto thought, obviously took the bait.

"I have none. . But i got my nakama and tomodachi to look after me." He said. "But, it would be nice to have like a brother or a sister."

Asumi leaned back her eyes looking up, "Mmm I guess."

* * *

A figure was up high on the mountain, his cloak blowing int he cool night sky. He shook off his hood, letting his hair free, and cracked his bones. His right arm sported a tattoo that covered most of his arm from the shoulder down. A mask covered his lower face, but his green eyes were bright in the dark. He tugged down the mask and breathe din deeply, his eyes dialting.

He opened his hands out in front of him, his palms facing the sky, a yellow

Whisper in the dark, ending the silence, come forth. . .  
The gates that close, open. . . hear her cry and follow me.

Black and silver diagram formed around the said person body tracing a circles that engraved it self to the earth. The words spoken quietly before getting louder, with red blood running down his eyes.

Blood boils in her name, war cries to fight for her. . . . Lives on the line in her reign, let the worlds SEE GLORY!

the diagram glowed as the mchanting grew louder, before it finally ended, with a glowing shroud of blue air lieing over Konohakagure.

"Hnnn. Its about time you were done Nii-san!"

Another figure bobbed up beside the said man. Though shorter than the man, the young boy sported a fisted weapon representing claws (Kouga's fisted weapon from Inuyasha)as he looked down below.

"OH Nii-san sugoi! The shroud will surely get everyone knocked out."

The man made no noise, making the boy ore angry, "Please tell me we are going to find my bride!"

"She's no _yours. . ._Shh. .we have to go in a little while so be patient."

The boy huffed and paced. The next thing you know, they could hear multiple thuds across the village. The boy clapped in glee and yelled,"BENI NO OJO! DOKO INO?"

* * *

"Boku wa Uchiha Sasuke."

It was silent before a roar of girls started to squeel his name. The boys groan, obviously in jealousy, as the girls began to form a circle around the boy. The boy stood therer unflinching, but could feel a smirk tug his lips. Ochisensei motioned for the girls to relax, and they all reluctantly returned to thier seats not before shoving papers in his arms, holding a number and or address.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"You have a girlfriend yet?"

"How old are you?"

"Please have lunch with me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Oh man. . .Not another concieted bastard."

He felt the room temperature get very cold as everygirl in his class, turned and glared at him. Others were cracking thier fist, and thier eyes just yell, "Got something to say Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo sweat dropped and raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright geez. .calm down alraedy."

"Okay. . . .So Uchiha-chin, let's see. . .Um why dont you take a seat next to. . . Ichigo."

. Sasuke stared at the orage hiar boy that sat in the way back who had a scowl across his face as they stared at each , the temperature dropped lower the girls seething at Ichigo, who nonchantly stood up and put out his hand.

"Boku wa Kurosaki Ichigo, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at him indifferently and shook his hand, ". . . . . . ."

They both sat down, books open and sink backed down to thier thoughts.

Hours later, Ichigo, Chad, Uuryu, and Inoue were on the roof looking below at the new student who sat there with 3 people sitting around him. From the looks of it and the rumors around, it has been said that Uchiha Sasuke, Jugo the built orange hair boy, Sugeitsu the anemic white hair teen that always carries a jug of water around, and Karin the red head brainiac, all have been childhood friends that ended up here in Karakura High as transfer students.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as Sasuke turned around and looked at him, with the black hair boy thinking that he was being watched. Ichigo hid from view and sat back down, toying with the red ribbon that was now out for display.

"Uuryu, so thats the new student eh? But more like 4 new students popped up in Karakura hihg. ."

Uuryu adjusted his glasses, the glare covering his eyes. "I know what you mean Kurosaki, but its been very legit, they had come at seprate times and really are nothing but normal students."

The ribbon pulsed in disagreement, which made Ichigo wary. He looked at Chad, "Chado, what is Jugo like?"

Chad gave a grunt but soon enough replied, "Verystrong, and is a very nature like boy, like it said so in his portfolio."

Inoue who listened in on thier conversation, looked at all of them before giving her intake on what had happened, "Karin is normal too, she's just really smart and had to leave for here. And she lives close by."

Uuryu shifted his glasses again, "Kuchiki-san isnt here today. . .And Suigetsu is in her class next."

Ichigo felt a pang of guilt hit him, his eyes growing a bit sad.

Inoue looked at him, and gave a small huff, _Rukia. .. What did you do that made Kurosaki-kun act like this._

"But anyway, we just have to be on the look out especially that Uchiha."

_But first. . . I think I have to go to the Soul Society. And find Rukia_

* * *

"Sasuke why do you keep looking up there?" Karin asked pulling out a bento for the rest of her teammates to eat. "Would you like me to feed you to get your mind off of things?"

Suigetsu laughed and chugged more water done his throat, "I wouldnt do that if you want his new screaming fans hunt you down."

Karin was ready to puch him again, before being stopped by Jugo who came in between them. "Enough you two, we cant be fighting now. We are here for one thing and one thing only."

"To get me stronger." Sasuke finished, his black eyes still locked on the roof, "Even though we had been here for a week already. We must not forget that."

* * *

**FLASHBACK NARUTO WORLD**

* * *

**In some forest, Sasuke Uchiha and his team, Taka, trying to catch up with their leader. Sasuke fully recover his battle against Killer Bee, the Eight Tailed Jinchuuriki, decides to go to Konoha and destory it from the face of the earth. He could already feel Naruto's power growing again, and he could only growl and seethe at the thought.**

**Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo try their hardest to catch up with him, but Sasuke was ready for his revenge and nothing was going to stop him from evetually obliterating Konoha to bits. Suddenly, Sasuke stops on a tree branch while the others finally catch up to him. **

**"Sasuke-kun, why did we stop?" Karin asks as she pushes her glasses back to focus. Sasuke didn't answer her as he shouts out loud: "Come out. I know you're there. . . .Madara" **

**That's where Madara Uchiha appears from the ground with the help of his intangibility powers. Sugeitsu accidently drew his hald broken sword in suprise, and Jugo had no indifferent expression on his face. Karin was surprise because she didn't even sense him. _So this is Uchiha Madara. . ._**

**"Yo Sasuke, sorry to bother you and your team but I have... a request for you all." He says with a hand wave. **

**"What request do you want us to do, huh?" Suigetsu demands as he points the broken Kubikiribocho up. ****Sasuke lifts his hand down on the sword to tell his comrade to shut it."Go on Madara.  
**

**Madara continues on: "Awh dont be like that Sasuke-chin, anyway while checking on things, I've discovered a portal to another world. I didn't thought my Sharingan would be able to make a passage to it."**

**Team Taka was in shock to hear that there's another world out there. "You got to be kidding Uchiha-dono."**

**Madara's one eye looked at the skeptical Karin, who was meeting his gaze with seriousness. "That isnt possible."**

**Madara raised one finger, and waved it back and forth, "Ah, ah, ah! Trust me on this."**

**"But-"**

**"Karin! Be quiet. Let him talk." Jugo scolded her. Karin looked down and waited for Madara to continue. ****Madara then says to the young Uchiha and his team: "Sasuke, I want you and your team to go there and find out anything about it. Even by just placing my head inside there, I sense great power there that will be useful for Akatsuki's cause."**

**"Hn. Why should we do your dirty work? I don't have time for this; I got three elders to kill and a whole village to destroy too." Sasuke says as he activates his Mangekyou Sharingan for a battle with him if possible. Jugo sense's Sasuke's agitation, and was prepared to go in his second cruse mark form, and Sugeitsu getting ready for some water based justu."**

**"Chill, I know you want to commence your revenge, but this very important. There might be new powers you can learn to truly complete your quest. Besides..." Madara says as his Sharingan show to him with a lighter tone. "Naruto Uzumaki has already defeated Pain and seem to learn a power that can rival yours." **

**Sasuke became interesting on that other power, but more that Naruto has grown stronger which he didn't like._ I wonder what power I can find there. . and this new world. . .more opponents, and possiblility a new way to defeat HIM. . . _**

**He finally says with a smirk: "If you say there is something more to make me stronger, than I'll have to check it out for myself." **

**Madara then got pleased, a inward smirk that was hidden from behind his mask. _Oh Sasuke you are sometimes just too gullible._**

**Sasuke says as he deactivates his full Sharingan eyes: "Fine, we accept, but this better not be some trick or I will kill you." **

**Madara was very happy that under his mask, he was smiling. Sasuke turns around to his team and says "Change of plans, we're going to that other world to see this powers and then... recommence our current mission to destroy the Leaf." **

**"Fine. I guess I can cut something down and learn new moves too." Suigetsu says with an annoyed face as he puts away his sword. **

**"Where ever you go, I'm going to Sasuke-san." Jugo answers with no change on his face. **

**"Same goes for me too Sasuke!" Karin answers with a louder tone while blusing to him. _Anywhere with you. . . and hopefully alone for once._**  
**Sasuke turns around to Madara and demands with his cool way "Alright Madara, where's that portal anyway." **

**"Just follow me Sasuke and I promise you won't be disappointed. And bring me a souvenir while you get the chance." Madara says as he runs off. Sasuke and everyone else then follows him to get to the portal of the other world.**

* * *

NARUTO WORLD

* * *

THUD!

"Naruto? Hey! Hey! Naruto!" Asumi yelled out shaking the suddenly unconcious body of Naruto Uzumaki. Just to think they had just saw clouds that blended inthe night, and then the next thingyou know he faints!

Asumi sniffed the air, not before feeling the sudden dizziness. "What is this thing?"

"BENI NO OJO! DOKU INO!"

Damn. . . its the same voice. . .

She ran to the bars tryin gto pry it open, before going back to Naruto trying to shake him awake. "Naruto! Please get up!"

SLAM!

Her head exploaded in pain, when her body was tossed like a ragdool before she can even recall it. She stoo don shaky legs, and tried to get her eyesight back. Apparently by the looks of it her body was thrown out of the cell and into the forest again.

Her body, feeling the pain escalating too much, she landed on the floor face down. the seal. . .its reduce to nothing but a cilvillian. .

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Is it about itme, this section of this game is over?"

A crack was heard followed by a tired groan, "I suppose, the element of suprise is still in our favor. . . . Like I said, We found the last piece, now, well at least for now, lets send her back.

"As you wish. nii-san. Release! 8 gates!"

Hre body was removed from the seal, but it wasnt only her normal powers reopening. . . .but something else, and she cant put her finger on was the last thing she heard before seeing black. "Kuso. . .Not this again.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

Whew! That was a tricky chapter to come up with ^^ Thank to DragonKnight15 for helping me make the flashback for Madara and Sasuke. sorry again for any grammer mistakes and spelling errors.

Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 15

Relatives: Uchiha Itachi (deceased), Uchiha Madara(?)

Weapons: Grass cutter sword, Kunai, and Shuriken

School: Ninja Academy, Karakura High

Rankings: Number 1 rookie, A rogue Ninja, Leader of Taka, Akatsuki member

Abilites: Many fire techniques (too lazy to name them all) And lightning abilities

Facts: Loves his brother and even cried for him, hates konoha for the assasination of the Uchiha clan, fallen tot he darkness, he has a lot of fan girls where ever he goes o.o

Next Chapter: Fusei


	13. 12 Fusei

Fuseina Ninja

Fuseina Shinigami Daiko

Fusei seiyā kishi

* * *

Another quick installment of T.T.B.T.T just for you guys. this is probably the most that i updated with in a span of two weeks xD

Ok lets get down to business shall we? I know for a fact, that there hasnt been any majoy perverted humor in these past chapters, and i promise that there will be soon enough after the situation in all three worlds will be settled ^o^

And also there still hasnt been ANYONE that had chose pairings for BLEACH, NARUTO OR THE SAYER WORLD!

There wont be much romance unless some people will give me thier opinions on who will be together, otherwise no couples.

Props again to DragonKnight 15 in helping me out in this story, and again check out his stories! I highly recommend it!

* * *

It was sunset at Karakura town, signalling the start of the weekend for students and adults. But not for Kurosaki's gang. . .It meant a stake out!

_How did I get dragged into this again?_ Ichigo thought irritably. _Oh yea. . .It was my idea since I dont trust Uchiha._

And he looked around in his house, seeing Chad, Uuryu, and Inoue camping out at his house roof top and looking over a house a couple blocks away with a giant teloscope.

"OI TEME RA! THIS IS CONSIDERED STALKING-!"

"ICHI-NEE!/ONII-CHAN/ICHIGO! BE QUIET WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Uuryu, Inoue, minus Chad were trying to hold in thier laughter seeing Ichigo getting introuble. But then again, it was late, about 2:14 AM, and here is everyone trying to get some dirt at "School Idol Eligible Bachelor Uchiha Sasuke."

According to Uuryu's stalk boo-Uh mean observation book over the past week, Sasuke is just an average boy. He does normal guy things, break girl's heart, listen to class (o.o when do boys listen in class right?) do some kendo, and walk home with Jugo,Karin and Suigetsu. As much as he hate having people invade his home, this thing with Sasuke is just not fitting right. Maybe this whole thing is actually helpful. His thought switch again, to the fact that Sasuke, or the girl called Karin could always call the cops.

Right now it was his turn to take a look at the teloscope, "im so going to lose my rep here, getting called a hentai and all . . . mataku. . ."

In the tiny circular bubble, he could see Sasuke lounging on the long back couch, with Karin wrapped around the blanket, obviously trying to cuddle with him. Ichig sweatdrop, having a good idea, where this part is going.

_Really . . . .Man this is SOO wrong._

Thier voices were inaudible, but he could see Sasuke's lips moving and smirking. He looked to Karin who had hearts in her eyes, and giving Sasuke a big hug, but when he looked to Sasuke again, his face had a bored look

"So Kurosaki, found anythign interesting yet?" A sleepy voice of Uuryu.

_Saved by Uuryu!_

"Ummm Sasuke has a one-sided crush with Karin?"

A snort, leaving Ichigo pissed, "Kurosaki, it was kinda obvious. . . man you are dense!"

Ichigo still kept his eye on the teloscope, "Well my bad. . ."

He looked closer, adjusting the knob so he can get a better look, too bad he zoomed into something. . .

Uuryu could hear a liquid drip constantly, he reached for his glasses that was on the table and placed it on. "Kurosaki?"

He swtiched ont eh lamp and saw Ichigo, holding his nose, his eyes still on the long tube.

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo looked at him with googly eyes, "Uuryuu. . .. . .boo-boo. . .s."

"Boo-boo? Here move over,"

Ichigo moved over, and Uuryuu took a look, before feeling warmth drip down his nose. "boo-boo. . ."

Moments later, Ichigo and Uuryu stuffed thier noses with tissues with thier arms crossed, and glaring at the teloscope together.

"Why did you zoom in Karins t-"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Orihime turned over in her sleep, making Uuryu and ichigo keep quiet, and trying not to wake her up. They sighed and returned to looking at the bedroom window. Right now, from the looks of it, Jugo and Suigetsu had fallen asleep on the floor, and Karin took the couch fast asleep. Sasuke is standing on the balcony, looking left and right everynow and then.

_He is certainly on the edge. . . does he suspect us? _

He rubbed his eye, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He looked back , and he saw Uchiha looking at his direction, and smirking. Ichigo felt a difficulty to swallow, and then he remembered about Uchiha's three friends, he moved the teloscope again, and then they are gone.

_Shit!_

"Uuryu, wake everyone up, he's on to us."

"Maybe we should stop Ichigo. . .I think Uchiha-kun is a good guy, after all He saved me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You were the one that suggested that this new student would giv eus trouble, and I think he is trouble."

Uuryu eyes grew somber, and he sighed, "That's true. . . "

Ichigo closed his eyes, and tried to ready Sasuke's spirit energy. _Nothing. . not even a damn bleep. _He tried using the spirit ribbon method, where he closes his eye and see the many white ribbons that are sprit particles belonging to the people who are able to see spirits. he was able to see the white ribbons, and he looked around to see any different color beside his own. _Damnit! Where are you Uchiha SASUKE?_

* * *

Sasuke looked from above the telephone pole and smirked again to the Kurosaki household.

_Cant have you on my tail Kurosaki, but this is getting a little too boring. . _

Sasuke held in his hand a Shogi piece, twirling it up and down his fingers. "How about, you Ichigo. . .stop being a Knight, how about stay a sacrificial pawn for me to get stronger?"

A quiet laugh escaped his lips, before he disappeared for the night.

* * *

Karin paced waiting for her beloved Sasuke to return, but he's been cold lately, and she thought given hima reprt will do him some good into finding a way to get stronger.

She looked over the report again, to see if what she gathered wasenough to please him. _Apparently this world isnt the average village she'd be expected when Madara introduces him here. Everything is so. . . . . updated. TEchnology that goes beyond her normal knowledge. No enemies that fight to the death, but nearly by screams and shouts, that leads people in detention centers called jail. There Is a LEADER in this place called Japan, but its nowhere nearby this town. _

She shifted her glasses to keep it from falling down. Its a good thing there is a library but its filled with books not scrolls.

She spent the week coming here everday after school with Sasuke to get info, seeing that a sensory type ninja can focus more here.

_Moving on. .okay. . apparently these people have no clue about chakra or any fighting capabilities at all. okay well, there is some people that can fight, but no where near Sasuke-kun''s level. Instead of kunai, they have a thing called guns, that apparently are more convient than fighting physical. _

_This world is raelly interesting afterall, maybe this is really beneficial for me too. . . so if Sasuke gets injured there are better ways to treat me, instead of biting me. And there is the old lady in the shrine, saying that there is more to the world that it already is. Apparently, she already noticed, that Im not from here, well literally. I hope what i told her, that i was fro Kyoto High and had to move here_.

_Well i think she bought that, but then she started talking about more things about this place and how. . . .spiritual it actually is. Karin chuckled and shifted her glasses again. Spiritual? You have to be joking. . . there is nothing spiritual here, but that old lady keeps talking._

She took out the book she was given by the lady. It was a black and dusty cover, and by the looks of it, it was read many times. Karin never got a chance to read, and she wanted save this for last.

She placed the book on the table, and opened it. Her eyes darted left and right, as she began to read.

* * *

_**The World We Neglect**_

_**The World as we know it is called the living. We live from childs to adults to old age, then we eventually die. But where do we go? Do we merely just linger around? No. . . Its not the case. If we move on, we move on simple as that. If we stay behind, only trouble insues. Pranormal activities as we know is the doing of these unmoving souls. They can't move on. .. . . .**_

Karin sweatdropped, "Why is it only talking about death?" _Just keep reading. . ._

_**Now, as crazy as it seems. . . But ive been able to see these spirits ever since I was a teen. And Im still here, trying to help these people. Why? Its because of the dark path they will walk if they cant move on by grudge, anger, loyalty. **_

_Dark path? What?_

_**Yes, there is another road spirits will take, whether they like it or not. Its a path to become soul eater. . Or Hollows. Everybeing has a soul, and when you die, the chain that connects your body to your spiritual form is severed, making you dead. **_

_Interesting._

_**The broken chain will stay as long as you dontmove on, but there are dangers ahead. Hollows, or skulled beast with a hol in thier chest, will come andtry to devour the spirit. **_

_**You will be eaten, or You will succumb to your doomed fate. But there is a way for spirits to move on, if they cant. They are called Shinigami, the Death God**_

_**These people are noticable fom thier blank Shihakusu, or a black and purple butterfly. They are seen with a katana, and people who are filled with Spiritual power. Its true I have been able to meet some of them, and being able to know thier stories. **_

_**These people, are in fact dead,and age almost 100 years or more, but they come from the Soul Society to help keep us humans safe and help spirits pass on. **_

_**I have never seen them do a ritual of sorts, but I could feel the air lift, as another soul passes on. They also fight the hollows, by cutting them or using one of thier many spells to dispatch them. **_

_**No one, including myself doesnt know the number of Shinigami that actually I know they are here to help anyone -**_

Karin eyes glimmered with glee, and she shut the book._ Mah, mah this is going to get interesting. Sasuke will have to read this book._

* * *

Back in to the Taka household, Suigetsu was able to buy a custom sword from a blacksmith that was way in the mountains. It wasnt the normal giant blades like in the Ninja world but merely a long broad sword. He was happy with the result, but he could just always use water to amplify his techniques.

"Suigetsu, quit swinging that sword around, you'll break soemthing!" Jugo warned, before turning to pet on eo fhis many pet birds that followed him home.

Suigetsu huffed before putting it away, and sitting on the couch with Karin who was still writing her there they go falling into an awkward silence. Before hearing a quick click of the entrance door.

"SASUKE~ !" They all chimed in like little kids, before glaring at each other.  
"I WAS SUPPOSE TO GREET SASUKE FIRST!"

"GET IN LINE STUPID TSUNDERE!"

"NO YOU GET YOUR FISH FACE OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Quiet both of you." Sasuke said sharply, before taking off his jacket and tossing it to the side. He loosened his tie, and went to the bathroom to wash up before coming out, his his hair and face all wet.

Karin of course would hand him a towel for him to wipe his face, but since he is in a good mood, he let her wipe his face for him.

"Oh~ Sasuke you look like you are in a good mood," Jugo snickered, "So what do we do tonight, or do we let those pesky guys still stalk us?"

Sasuke shook his head, and asked Karin to grab the report. He leaned on the couch and began to read the report, which was about 100 pages long. "Let me read first, then we will talk. "

By the time the sun had set, Sasuke was reading the last page of the report. The rest of Team Taka was watching scary movies together, with Karin always jumping into Suigetsu arms.

Nad then there goes the violent comments and slaps and pucnhes.

"Im done. . . Ive decided, we should start casuing mayhem a tad bit. I have a feeling Kurosaki is all related to this."

Suigetsu, and Jugo had snmimilar grins, "Alrighty, something to do!"

"Just dont kill people."

Suigetsu rolled back his shoulders, and grabbed his broad sword, and strapped it to his back. Jugo cracked his knuckles, and stretched. "No killing people got it."

Sasuke took his grass vutter sword and placed it to his hip, "Suigetsu, look after Jugo. And you two hit the district downtown, destroy a couple building and wait there. Karin you are with me, we are going to the central station. Remember anything, abilities personalities, and most of all weak-nes-es!"

He walked up to the curtains and close them, along with the lights, before making a couple clones to be look outs.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

It was day 9 of the stake out back at the Kuro saki household, and still no sign of any impending trouble. That was until, he could feel a familiar rumble nearby. Uuryu,Inoue, and Chad turned serious, before looking to Ichigo for orders.

"Chad,Inoue, go to the downtown district, Uuryu and I will hit the central station."

He took his Shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest, making his soul form come out.

"IKEZE MINA!"

* * *

Around half way, He could feel that Inoue needed some help, claiming that Chad went down. Uuryu decided it was best to leave this part to Ichigo, so Uuryu left his side to rush to Orihime's aid.

Ichigo was hopping building to vuilding hoping to feel the hollows nearby. But this strange ping nearby behind him, was just a bit too suspicious.

_Its probably him. . ._

Ichigo pushed a bit more effort, and worked his way into getting to a nearbby emoty construction sight, feeling that there will be a battle to be fought.

Ichigo had the feeling that someone was following him. Even though he couldn't tell from where, it's presence felt evil in a way but also not like spiritual pressure. He stops on the next roof top and shouts in the air: "Come out! I know you there!"

_But no one should be able to see me. . .._

At first, it seems there was no one which made the Substitute Shinigami feel ease, but then someone appear in front of him like out of nowhere. It was Sasuke, but he was wearing strange clothing than his school uniform.

"Teme!" Ichigo says not caring if he forgot his name at first which didn't bother the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped a bit, hearing the familiar tone of the word teme. He closed his eyes, trying to push back an unwanted thoughts about a certain persistent ninja.

"Hn. You're annoying like someone I know, Shingami."

Ichigo eyes widen to what he just called him. _Teme. . . How did he find out? Wait! How can he see me?_

"How in the world do you know about a Shingami?"

"None of your business, Kurosaki. What matters is, I need something from you. What I'm more interesting is who is the strongest in the world of the dead... or is it call the Soul Society for short." Sasuke demands as Ichigo was more in shock than ever.

"He even knows about the Soul Society?" Ichigo shouts in his head. He knew, from going back and forth, that the strongest is the Head Captain GenryusaiYamatoto. He won't never tell him anything like that. He is up to something! I KNEW we SHOULDNT trust him!

He racked his brain trying to remember, who could possibly give Sasuke information about everything!

His mind remembered the one notable red head. _KARIN!_

"Like you said, none of your business!" He responds which anger Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, showing no sign of emotion other than amusement. He then looks straight at Ichigo's Zangetsu on his back. _It was certainly big for a sword, how can someone wield something like that? No matter, I need to see it first hand._

Ichigo just glares in him as he grabs the hilt of his large sword. Sasuke smirks and says with joy: "Even if you didn't tell, I could tell. I demand that sword of yours... otherwise, you'll pay  
with your life."

Ichigo starts to chuckle which confused the Uchiha as he says with a serious voice: "If you know all about the Shingamis, then you know that one would never give their sword or partner as we call it to a stranger, espacially one like you."

"Well, if that's your response then..." Sasuke says as he takes out his blade from his back and points it at him: "Then I'll take it by force."

Ichigo draws Zangetsu letting the white stream run down beside him, leaving the red ribbon to wrap around the hilt instead and says as he points it to him: "I should warn you... I won't be responsible if I kill you!"

"Hn! That my line." Sasuke responds with a small smirk.

* * *

Azure eyes opened weakly at the morning sun. His throat dry, trying to say anything to pull him out of his sleepy state.

"He's awake."

Thats. . .Saukra's voice.

Naruto weakly sat up, and felt a bandage on his head, and looked up to see Tsunade glaring at him.

"Tsunade. baachan. . . Your. your here!" He wanted to wrap his arms around the older woman, to welcome her back, but was shocked to see and feel resistance in his arms. He looked down to see himself in cuffs. _W-what the?_

He loked up to see Sakura and Sai leaning against the wall, looking at Naruto sadly. His eyesight focused in the room he was in. It wasnt the medical ward he was hoping to be in, but the prison cell that was near Asumi's.

"Tsunada-baachan! What am I doing here?"

Tsuande crosses her arms and towered over Naruto who shrunk under her gaze.

"Mind telling me where Akiyama-san is?"

Naruto stopped, and felt the guilt lie in.

"i know you have been seeing her Naruto."

Naruto looked up confused, before blushing and trying to lie, "I w-was-"

"We saw you Naruto, knocked out on the floor, and all her stuff is gone." Tsunade explained. "I may have woekn up from that damn coma in the middle of the night, when i saw my own village have yet another crisis. Dont lie Naruto or the crimes will be stacked higher against you."

Naruto dropped his hands and looked at them. "Yea I was with her, but I didnt let her escape, we were just talking that's all."

Sakura irked a brow, "Oh?~ what did you guys talk about?"

_Im NOT JEALOUS. . just I need to know what happen between them._

Inner Sakura made an appearance and was holding a Asumi doll and was wringing her neck. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIE YOU STUPID PRETTY GIRL!"

"Its. . private. . . Asumi would like it private."

Sakura could feel the jealousy rising, "First name basis already? And the secrets? Wow. Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, a bit of hurt and anger hiding behind his azure eyes. Sakura never questioned him like especially about another girl. "You dont believe me? Asumi, is a quiet and reservative person, and were just talking about how BADLY YOU GUYS TREATED HER!"

Everyone was quiet, except for Narutos breathing, "Geez, we were just talking after all, she was locked in there with no human contact for about 15 hours!"

"Naruto, its neccesary! Its a cell!" Sakura protested. "Since she escaped, it just matched!"

NAruto slammed both of his fist hard against the wall, "DONT YOU THINK ITS JUST COINCEDENCE?"

"HOW COULD YOU SIGHT OF HER!" Tsunade just shouted, ending the shouts. "Maybe if she was here, her name would've been cleared!"

"SOMETHING HAPPEN TO US! BAA-CHAN YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT!"

Tsunade pounded her fist at the table, her voice tight, but calmly evev."Doesnt MATTER Naruto! She knows the situation of Konohakagure! And with these BEASTS pooping up everywhere, it only ADDS to the suspicion that its HER DOING!"

Tsunade let go, pushing him back, "Im sorry Naruto. . She is now labeled an enemy with the immediate order of her death. Its not changing, unless she herself proves that, but it looks like she wont be returning anytime soon."

Naruto lowered his eyes, making the shadows hide his emotions, "You are really going to turn you're back on her. . . .she IS like ME!"

"We cant confirm that-

"DAKARA! It doesnt matter! She saved our asses from an enemy that attacked all of us! DOESNT THAT COUNT FOR SOMETHING?"

Sakura moved from the wall and walked to the cell opening door. "I cant even see why you are defending her. If she is like you, you might as well run away too."

Sai soon followed Sakura's lead, mouthing a "sorry." leaving just him and Tsunade behind. Tsunade sat down on his bed and rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Look Naruto, Im sorry, I would want to believe that this can really happen, but things arent the same anymore."

Tsunade gave Naruto a hug, and Naruto reluctantly returned it, "But if you really believe it isnt her doing, I want you to find out in the morning, look for eviidence that will clear her name."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and gaver her a weak smile, "Baa-chan. . . .worlds are not the same anymore though. Nothing is right."

Tsunade's eyes turned serious again and held Naruto's shoulder and took a deep breath. " But listen Naruto, if anyone that comes from her area the Sayer Knight World and attack us, I have no choice but to have to declare war on thier world, and have to fight them. But we need her to prove it. Think about it. If nothing else happens, she is in the possible clear, but will be in our records."

Tsunade walked up to the door, but before opening it, she spoke again, "Its like Sasuke too. . . "

"Asumi, is finding light. . . Sasuke is only looking in the darkness. ." Naruto admitted. "I think I can only reach out to heard it, and closed the door locking it. _Its good to know you finally know. . . .who you will be able to save it also doesnt mean you HAVE to GIVE UP on Sasuke. . . .just hope for the best. The best for our worlds_

Naruto laid back down after hearing the door shut, leaving him alone again. All of this was getting a bit too much to handle. _Even the Pain problem wasnt this so bad. . ._

He rolled over to his side and rubbe dhis belly, the churning of his seal was unsettling. _This feeling, it only feels like this when theres something. . . something wrong._

As crazy as it probabaly sounds, he felt like he needed to have a decent chat with the Kyuubi. This whole time this power of his, is giving hints. . .But hints about what?

_*sigh* Kyuubi. . .its as if, you are fighting another battle with out me._

* * *

"I found some barrier nearby. . .And I could feel it. . . I could feel Asumi nearby..."

"What are we waiting for?" Ryou stood up, pushing back the chair and letting it clatter on the floor. "Let's go get her!"

Saiko walked up to Ryou and put his hand on his shoulder, and pumping his left fist. "I agree, now that we know where she is at, lets go take her back! We need our L.C! (lieutenant-commander)

Yoruichi motioned her hands to settle them down first. She went to the back of the kitchen, and came back with a map. she placed it on the table and unfolded it, and looked to Asuka.

"I felt the barrier on these outskirts here. . ." She pointed to the far east of thier own training area, and they were to never past there, since its out of Yoruichi's reach.

"Im-sorry for disobeying you Onee-. . . "She cut off. Yoruichi winced, at the slip up and closed her eyes. . ._Asuka._

_O_ver the time of Asumi is disappearance. Yoruichi noticed the change of attachment between them. Funny that Asuka hated no not hate, but disliked her, for getting so close to her sister, now she is lonely and wanting to stay near Yoruichi. And Yoruichi can only guess, that. . . Asumi and her were similar._ I guessing thats the mix up was just an accident_. "It's ok. . . okay, now all we need is to see that barrier, make the appropiate Formation, then go in and take her back!"

She looked at Ryou, "Ryou, after Asumi, you take the lead, I see yourself as a potential leader. Remember, If I fall, you take lead."

Ryou was stunned, he was never appointed leader before. He could lay out all the reasons, arrogance, lack of communication and coordination. And he is reckless.

"Shouldnt Asu-"

"Asuka you be the shield, and Saiko you will be the sword. Asuka make sure you are on leftside, and S be on her right as always. If I take the lead first, the positions will switch. You know how to do that."

Asuka and Saiko nodded, and ran upstiars to grab thier weapon of choice, leaving Ryou and Yoruichi alone again..

* * *

Saiko watched Asuka, not in the stalker way, seeing her hands shake when she picked up her necklace before putting it back down, and hearing her sigh. Throughout the past days, she would leave it on the beside table and never putting it on, since Asumi well never came back. He was able to observe, all of her interactions, over the past3 weeks. She hasnt been eating properly, sleeping little, and pushing her self to hard. Just a couple days ago, she collapsed in a training regime from exhaustion. He never wanted to leave her side, since she was being reckless.

Saiko frowned seeing her thin figure reach up to grab her sword that hung aboce the wall. When she reached it and sat down and looked at him, Saiko could see the dark circles and bloodshot eyes and the frail body.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Not yet. . turn around."

She turned around, oblivious. He reached for the necklace, tracing it, before opening it. He already seen it a couple of times. It was just a picture of the two of them well not him and her, but her and her sister. He turned the picture slide over, to see the pciture of the whole group. He closed it and wrapped his arms around her waist. _It could just be the two of this this time. . ._

"Saiko. . "

"Shhhhhhhhh. It will be ok. . . Breathe."

Asuka put her hands over his and squeezed. She was really grateful that Saiko has been beside her all of this time. It certainly filled the void having him around, and she greatly opened up more. She took a shaky breath, "What if?"

Saiko nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head, "No what if's. . . just think about what would you first do when you find her?"

"Kick her ass."

Saiko chuckeled, and hugged her tighter, "Why would you do that to her?"

Asuka gave a laugh, "She deserves it for making me worry so much, and then I will go all protective bitch on her, so. . . this wont happen ever again."

Saiko smiled, "Atta girl, better smile."

He took the necklace that was in his hand, and hung it over her face, befor eclipping it and letting it hang. Saiko took his lance, and turned away to walk to the door, before his hand was grabbed by her.

"Thank you Sai. . . for everything." she said, her voice emotional. Saiko smiled at the nickname, since she had called him that since the name was apparently too long for her. He squeezed the hand back.

"No problem." And_ your sister wouldve killed, me or herself, if she saw what happened to you_. he looked down at thier conjoined hands. _And I promise your sister, and myself, that Ill look after you. . . because. . I-I_

"Let's go. They are calling for us." She let go of the hand and ran down the stairs, leaving Saiko pouting at the sudden warmth loss. He close dhis fist, and followed her, before running out the mansion doors with everyone.

By the map, and the speed that they were going, they were able to reach the destination zone by sundown. Dusk setting in, it was perfect for this. Yoruichi took the first move, taking out a dagger, before throwing it straight at the barrier that asuka claimed that she had felt. As she expected it, it bounced back.

"Asuka lend me your daito!"

She took the daito that Asuka handed it to her, and ran to the barrier. "HIYAH!"

No one, no one! Has seen Yoruichi's true power, but this was only the beginning. And everyone had the feeling that they will probably see more of it.

The air shifted and was refracting a lot of light back and forth, when Yoruichi's blade met against resistance.

"Reiji: Kama wa kutsū!"

That did it, the fabric of the barrier ripped leaving a gaping whole, and a dark filling.

"This is it! Lets go!"

The ran in there, and expected to find like a forest, but that wasnt the case. A corridor, carperted floor, and doors.

They stayed closed together, walking littl eby little. Ryou was wary feeling the sudden familiarty about all of this. Ryou stiffened remembering his time here. He bit his lip, nervousness setting in, But WHY is it so PHYSICAL?

Yoruichi eyes Ryou suspiciously, _He never mention this place, and theres more to it_. .

"Dont touch the doors. . She wont be in there."

Everyone nodded at Ryou's claim, and continued walking, until Asuka sniffed something in the air.

"Blood. . ."

Eyes trailed on the floor, blood smeared on the carpet, fresh but a bit cold. They speeded it a bit more, but that didnt matter. Everyone ran, before stopping a couple meters, eyes seeing the body.

"ASUMI!" Two female voices screamed, at the unconcious girl on the floor. Asuka was already in tears seeing the state asumi was in. Is-she?

"She's not dead, but be on your guard!"

Yoruichi motioned everyone to stepped back, leaving her to take forward. It was FORMATION TUNDRA, if the commander leads te first move, then the follwing will continue after her would be, Ryou being the shield, and Saiko being the sword. Meaning that Ryou would be the damage taker and letting Saiko who is quicker than him dealing the attacks, and Asuka and Asumi, in this case Asuka make the finishing blow.

However there was no one in sight, Yoruichi took a cautious step forward in the dark corridor, feeling the rush to save her student and get out of there quickly before anything else happens. She readied herself, wearing her fisted claws in her hand. _I pray, pray that she hasnt done anything to you yet!_

"Step forward again Seie, and it will be your last!"

Yoruichi stepped back when she saw a figure dropped inbetween her and Asumi. The figure held a sword and guided to Yoruichi's neck.

_Y-you!_

Saiko took the time to take quick mental notes to who the mysterious lady was. It was a woman probably a 1 or two older than Yoruichi. His shifted to the eyes of the lady, and shivered. Cold, and merciless, but filled with wisdom and stress. Her clothes were that of a ripped red and white yukata, and a choker that has a chain connecting the lady to Asumi's own neck. It looks as though it cant be severed, no matter how mcuh Yoruichi's claws (kouga's gauntlet from inuyasha) want to scratch at it. Yoruichi placed her hands on the sword and pushed it away, "Step aside. . . Isuma."

Yoruichi stopped again, feeling the metal back to her neck, nicking it.

Ryou shifted his stance, making sure he was ready for any attack, making sure that Yoruichi stays safe. _After all. . . she is the only that can save her. . _

The woman called Isuma, carefully let the purple ribbons that slowly turned crimson, carried the unconcious Asumi, in her arms. Isuma tucked the girls head under her neck and held her protectively with her one arm.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed her teeth bared, "Dont you dare lay a hand on her! LET HER GO!"

"No. . it was your fate, not hers, and now she's paying for it and you know that."

Saiko, Ryou, and Asuka's eyes widened, looking at thier unmoving commander for answers.

"What is this lady talking about?" they shouted in unison.

"URESAI! STAND YOUR GROUND!"

The angry tone, it something everyone on the team doesnt want to hear. She only gets like this well around her own personal affairs, and clealy no one is allowed to hear it.

You would know for a fact that you cant keep secrets forever. . . Her mind taunted.

Isuma was crouched and still holding the sword in the air. "Get out all of you. . .But leave her behind."

Everyone looked, at the sight of Asuka, whom Isuma pointed to. Saiko, and Yoruichi voices ringed out together, "THERE IS NO WAY IM LEAVING HER HERE WITH YOU TEMERA!"

Saiko stepped forward and out himself in between Isuma and Asuka. Saiko drew out his lance and took his chance to grab Asumi, but was stopped by Ryou's grip.

"No. . . I want to take a shot here."

Ryou draw his sword and readied his stance, watching her moves closely. Isuma's eyes cold and calculating was looking at Ryou head to toe. _This is the boy. . . hte boy who had this affect on Ojou-sama. . ._

Her grip on the younger girl under her became tighter, _I'll protect you. . . I swear that I will._

Isuma this time took the first move, by tkaing the side and trying to get to Ryou's weaker left side.

Ryou eyes could barely catch it, her speed matching or surpassing Asumi's normal speed range. Too bad Ryou alrady is getting used to the high paced fights, and he switched his sword to his left hand and parried her, leaving his right arm free.

_Now's my chance to grab her!_

His right hand shot out, but was twisted and he was kicked away, as if the woman was expecting it.

He rolled back to his feet, wiping the blood of fhis face. "Tsk, you're good."

Isuma smirked back, "Noted."

Ryou was about to have at her again, before getting roughly pushed aside by Yoruichi. Ryou got to his feet, and placed his hand on Yoruichi, making her turn to stare at him.

"This isnt only your fight Yoruichi! Its EVERYONE'S!"

Yoruichi shrugged the hand off her shoulder, "You dont get it. . . JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!  
Her claws scratched against each other, her stance widening. Her aura finally showing, glowing around her right fist.

"Ryūkō: Tora tachiagari!"

* * *

The two were staring at each other, wait who will make the first move. Without any warning or sound or anything, the two charge and clash their swords to each other. Ichigo swings his sword rapidly to beat him, but Sasuke was faster than he looked. Sasuke sends a powerful kick, but Ichigo blocks it with Zangutsu.

_Tsk! Cheap shot!_

Sasuke tries to stab him to finish him, but Ichigo still blocks every blow. Sasuke moves back to think this through.

"Damn! Unlike that Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki with those many swords, this one is harder. Not only does he have swordmen's skills, but that sword of his is way to big and way to tough to break or move for a kill." Sasuke thinks to himself as he stares at Ichigo.

The Substitute Shinigami was trying to figure Sasuke moves and figure he might need a edge on him. Sasuke then charges at him in quick speed that a normal person would be unable to see expect Ichigo. Sasuke reappears in front of him as he swings his blade, but Ichigo dodges with a flashstep. Sasuke smiles as he waits to see him fall for a kill, but what he didn't expect was that Ichigo was floating on the air.

"What the hell? How is he doing that? And how was he able to dodge his blindspot? Is this his power?" Sasuke thinks again to himself. Before he could plan this right, Ichigo flies towards the Uchiha. He swings his sword as Sasuke tries to dodge every swing as best as he could. Ichigo flies back up to regroup, but Sasuke appears behind him. He grabs him on his back as he throws him down with a jab

"Raion no danmaku!"

Sasuke shouts as he sends out multiple kicks that Ichigo crashes to a rooftop.

"UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THUD THUD THUD THUD!

He pushed against the rubble, and wobbled to his feet.

"Itai. . ." Ichigo says as he tries to get up while Sasuke lands on his feet. Sasuke says with a confidant face "Are you done? If so, then tell me more about these Shinigami and their powers. Tell me and I might spar your life."

"Like the hell I will! I won't tell you nothing except telling you that you're going down!" Ichigo says in his serious face as he re-enters his battle pose. Sasuke gets frustrated by how annoying Kurosaki was getting to him that he's tired of holding back. He forms a few hand seals which confused Ichigo. He says to him with a deathly glare as he inhales some air in him. _Then I'll finish this. Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu!_

He then releases, from his mouth, a giant fire ball attacks towards Ichigo. He was surprise to see something like this that he won't be able to block it. In a split second, he disappears before the attack explodes on him. He reappears behind Sasuke, but he sees him with his Sharingan eyes as he moves out of the way.

"How the heck did he saw me? And what's with his eyes?" Ichigo thinks as he plans his next attack. Sasuke was both amazed and surprise of the speed that Kurosaki has. Unlike most people that go up against the Sharingan, no one is able to keep up with them. But this kid, this Shinigami, is proving to be more than just inferior, but almost like an equal. He'll need to use a different tacitc. Then a current of lightning spread through his left hand as he shouts while placing that hand on the ground. Birds screeches were eard, as Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. _Bird screeches_?

"Dodge this, Chidori Stream!"

Then streams of lightning currents unleashes from the ground as they charges towards Ichigo. Ichigo dodges using his Shunpo. He reappears back up, but then sees Sasuke jumps up and froms a new hand seals.

"Take this! Fire Release: Dragon Flame Justu!" Sasuke shouts as he unleashes a new fire attack that look like a dragon of fire as it comes at it. Ichigo smirks as he raises up Zangetsu and shouts as he swings it down: "Getsuga Tensho!"

He unleashes a wave of blue spiritaul energy into a crescent energy slash as it cuts right through Sasuke's justu and hits the Uchiha, crashing him to the ground. Ichigo lands back onto the ground to see if Sasuke is down, but notices that Sasuke was up with black flames and a evil purple aura surrounding him and his eyes changed 3 tomoe sharingan shifted before it looked like ovals overlapping screamed in his head, MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!

"What the hell is he? I'm having a bad feeling about his presence." Ichigo says in thought as the red ribbon around his arm starts to react with Sasuke's chakra. Ichigo says to Sasuke as the black flames disappear. Ichigo's eyes widened at the memory again. _The wierd hollow with no no soul hole, the boy within, the ribbon, and now Uchiha Sasuke. IT ALL MADE SENSE! The ribbon wasnt just a nuisance. . .it was warning me._

"Who... no, where are really from? I don't sence any spiritaul pressure coming from you. So, where are you from?"

Sasuke starts smirking as he stares at Ichigo. The Uchiha finally says to him: "You're a smart one, for once. What or who I am, is a shinobi or ninja as you call it. I'm from what those I know call the Shinobi World, a whole world of ninjas who uses powers similiar to yours. we use Chakra, not Reishi."

Ichigo didn't seem so surprise or better yet, he didn't believe him for how stupid that sounds.

"Like hell I believe that UCHIHA!"

Sasuke then says as he prepares to battle again, his eyes already begininning to strain. "I told you where I'm from, so it's only respectful that you tell me what I want to know. If not... then that's just fine. Amaterasu!"

Then, as he finishes saying, black flames appear from what it look like Sasuke's left eye and they charge at Ichigo. He dodges using his Shunpo, but then the flames change direction as they come after him. He moves out of the way again, but they simply change direction again. When he dodged the second time, he could feel the fire burning hotter than normal. The red ribbon pulsed erratcially, making Ichigo tear of fhis sleeve and throw it away. But as the cloth disappeared, the black flame remained.

Tsk! Gotta be careful!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouts as he fires another blue crescent energy slash at the black flames. They exploded as a smoke screen appear. Argh . .. . Damn it! How fricken typical of a ninja. . . .

Ichigo tries to search for Sasuke through the smoke, but then multiple shurikens appear and comes at him.

Ichigo dodges them in time, but then something was holding him. The same shurikens moves around him as thin wire he didn't notice tied him around. Ichigo was unable to move as he tries to move his arm to cut the wire with his sword, but suddenly Sasuke appears and holds on his sword.

"DAMN IT!"

"Too bad for you, but I'm taking your sword as soon as I do this." Sasuke says as he wides his right eye to Ichigo. TSUKIYOMI!

Time froze on him as Ichigo was completely unable to move. The world he saw was nolonger full of colors but red and black. For Ichigo, it felt like that time he fights Hanza Nukui for the last time when he trap him in a memoire of his childhood.

Sasuke smirked seeing Ichigo's soul dropped to the floor with a satisfying thud, "Perfect."

He kicked the body making it roll over, and he bent down and placed a hand on Ichigo's chest and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke was successfully able to enter Ichigo's mind similiar to what he did with Naruto after finally meeting back from 2 and a half years. Strange. . . Nothing that I would expect. . . But Karin's report insist, that theres more to the bond between Shinigami and Zanpakutou. He opened his eyes, feeling he foun the source, and was deeply suprised

A blue sky in contrast to the night air, he was just in. Building horizontal but not verticle.

"Oi! Mata ko!"

_A voice here? In this empty world?_

he looked around before meeting balck and golden eyes." Koko de nani shi teru no? ! Koko de,-ō wadesu ka?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed, and observed, "Kurosaki?"

It was Kurosaki, but at the same time it wasn't. He was pale white with white kendo clothes, a black sword like before, a different color eyes and a stupid smiling grin on his face.

"Oi! Dont you dare compare to Ichigo!" The boy jumped down in front of Sasuke anc circled him, before hopping away, and crouching. "Well, who knew someone was able to get inside Ichigo's head so fast huh?" The look-like Ichigo says as Sasuke takes caution with his blade on his hand.

"You're not Kurosaki. Who are you?" Sasuke says with a serious face. This Ichigo starts laughing as he says, "Boku wa? Haha! Let me put it this way. . .Im his alter ego. Names Hichigo!"

This Hollow Ichigo quickly appears in front of Sasuke as he starts choking him with just one hand. Sasuke was unable to stop him or even see him do that. Too fast urggh!

"For the king's order, I must ask you to leave before I cut your head." Hollow Ichigo says as he points his Black Zangetsu to Sasuke's neck. Without any warning, Sasuke felt someone's prescene behind him.

"Hichigo! Back off he's mine!"

It was the real Ichigo as he points his Zangetsu to both of them.

"Well, what took you so long?" Hollow Ichigo says with the same cheeky grin, "The fun is about to get started!"

"How the hell did you escape my genjustu, espacially the strongest of them all?" Sasuke says in surprise. "You should be groveling! On the floor begging for the pain to stop!"

"Let's just say... I got out from old experience." Ichigo says as he walks to his hollow half. He looked up to Hichigo with cold eyes, "Hanase Hichigo!"

Hollow Ichigo was disappointed, but let's go as he walks away. He then says to his human half: "Let me know if you wanna go all out!"

Ichigo turns to Sasuke and says as he sends a surprise and quick punch to him as he tries to recover. "Now you too get OFF my HEAD!"

Sasuke was push back, as he lets go of Ichigo's sword by an awaken Ichigo. The two distanced themselves from the other. Sasuke was somehow exhausted as his left eye bleed. He held his eye and took one knee, trying to think somemore. Tsk! I cant keep this up!

Ichigo takes his chance to use his Bankai. He points his sword as he holds it and his other hand to his arm. He shouts as blue spiritual pressure came out and became black, red outlined energy. "No more holding back! BAN-KAI!"

The energy consume him as he emerges from it with the change of his kendo clothes and his sword into a thin daito black red ribbon was now the color of the hilt, as Ichigo waved it down causign the clouds around him to dissapte. He says as he points to Sasuke with his new transform sword. Black and thin, and certainly holding more strength compared to its former look.

"Ten-sa ZANGETSU!"

Sasuke was impressed, _A second form? Hn. He's stronger than before. Tsk! Didnt expect this to happen._

Ichigo quickly disappears and reappears as he swings his sword. Sasuke was in complete shock, but was able to block it with his blade. _He's faster!_

Ichigo quckly swings his sword again in a faster pase that only Sasuke's Sharingan eyes can tell. His swings were too fast that some strikes cut Sasuke. _Stronger!_

"Damn!" Sasuke shouts as he distances himself again. He forms a new hand and rises his right hand up as lightning comes out of it becoming like a blade. Then a lightning current comes from his blade. "I WONT LOSE TO YOU SHINIGAMI! KIRIN!"

Sasuke shouts as he points his blade at the sky, summoning dark clouds around them. Ichigo looks feeling the deadly factor of this attack. He's going to destroy everything in this radius!

THunfer and lightning poured from the sky, Ichigo having a hard time using Shunpo to dodge everything. Sasuke takes the chance to rest, sein gthat Ichigo cant dodge forever. Ichigo dodges using his incredible speed as he reappears on the ground, but he sees Sasuke coming in close to him with his lightning justu Chidori.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouts as he swings and fires a crescent black, red outline energy slash at Sasuke which clashes with his Chidori. Ichigo's attack beats and sends Sasuke back, sliding on the ground as he falls down.

"Damn! This guy is not letting me get any closer to him." Sasuke yells in his head as he tries to get up. He survive and even counter his best attacks. He needs to use something else that will give him the upper hand. That's where it hit him as he begins to grin at him. Ichigo was a little worry at that grin of his as a purple aura surrounded him again. It began to take in a form of giant, purple skeleton being that Sasuke is inside of like a shield of some kind.

"What the hell. . ."

Ichigo shouts in shock as he puts a few more distance from him on the air. Sasuke eyes start bleeding again as he laughs evilly. He says with a crazy smile, _You're my first guinea pig to test out the full power of the Mangekyō Sharingan, _

"SUSANOO! Now... you're going to die and I'll be taking that sword of yours!"

Then the giant skeleton's fist lifts up and comes at Ichigo. He dodges using his speed, but then the other fist hits him as soon as Ichigo stops. The attack sends him to the ground zero, but he stops from crashing using spiritual pressure. Then another fist comes at him, so Ichigo tries to block it. He stands with all his strength as one more fist comes down on Ichigo, sending his crashing down. Ichigo felt the pain hit him hard, making his breath cut short, and blood coming out of his mouth.

His body tumbled meters away, his muscles quaking but he forced himself to stand, using his daito to hold him up. "I guess I have to really go out this time."

It better be enough.

"Hn! I guess we're done." Sasuke says with a evil smirk as he prepares to come down. Then he notices Ichigo flying back up as he has one hand over his head.

W-what?

"TOOOOOOOOOOOO AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo shouts as the black, red outline energy exploded and spreaded through him as he emerges with strange, evil looking mask over his face. Sasuke was in terror as he senses even greater power than before.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!." Ichigo says calmly as his voice sounded a bit different. Then the red ribbon around his arm started to glow as a red aura outline his body.

"What is this? My body... is that thing giving me more power?" Ichigo says to himself in thought as he looks at his arm as the ribbon glows even brighter. Sasuke took this chance to attack with Susanoo. It sends two fist at him, but Ichigo easily blocks them without no problem. He slowly turns his sight to the Uchiha as he pushes the two fist back.

"TAKE THIS! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouts in fury as he fires and unleashes a huge wave of his crescent energy slash, but way bigger and stronger. The attack hits Susanoo as the giant skeleton and Sasuke were sent flying and crashing down to the ground below. Susanoo disappears into nothing as Sasuke barely lands on his feet as he cuffs out blood from his mouth and right eye.

"Damn you, Kurosaki!This is not over!" Sasuke yells in his head in anger as he stares at Ichigo in the sky with death glares. He then runs off as fast as he could away from him. _Damn it! Its just like last time! Keh. . . ._

He could only remember a handgful of times where he has to retreat. But this is humiliating! Hes a goddamn Uchiha!

I swear Ichigo... the next time will be your permanent end.

Ichigo tries to follow him, but then his whole body felt huge amount of pain in his arms and chest feeling the use of his bankai and hollow mask take control. He slowly descends back to the ground as he removes his hollow mask into nothing.

"Fuuuuuuu-" Breathe Ichigo! MAN UP! Ichigo says to himself as he tires to calm down in one knee. The pain in his chest subsided slowly as he stands up again. He tries to look around and sense Sasuke, but nothing.

"I guess he ran off somewhere. Good, that shows him not to mess with me." Ichigo says in a confidant tone with folded arms.

"Still, what was with this thing reacting to me and him?" He says as he looks back to the ribbon.

"Don't worry. It at least beat that jerk, that's what matters right now." He says to himself as he flies off to Urahara's shop to tell his mentor about what happened.

_Something tells me, that THIS is not just happening here._

* * *

Naruto eyes cracked open, feeling his neck stiff. He looked to his left, and see his bed up above him. He rolled to his knees, and stood up with his hands still chained.

It was morning already. . . That means Sakura-

CLINK, CLANG!

He turned to see Sai at the entrance, with his clothes in his hand. Naruto watched as Sai put his clothes on the bed, before walking up to Naruto with a ring of keys in his hand. NAruto lifted his hands and soon enough feeling the weighted cuffs in his hand fall of and clatter on the floor.

"Sai, thanks." He said gratefully while rubbing his sore wrist, " So is there something you want to tell me?"

"Actually yes Naruto. We are ordered by the Hokage, to go back to Akiyama's first location adn look around before heading off to the Sand village."

Naruto nodded, still a bit upset about this whole investigation, but he got no choice, he has been given a chance. He pulled his orange over coat over his white tank top, and fastened the ninja protector over his forhead, before looking at Sai sheepishly.

"Lets go to the Sand village first, Gaara would probably like to hear the news first."

So as it went, the plan had changed, Team 7 will be heading to the Sand village, to talk to Gaara about the whole thing, and that preparations must be made for a potential war. But so far, the on the way of getting there, it has just been silent. Even on thier breaks, no one was talking, and Naruto could feel the urge of burying himself down in a whole to escape this awkwardness. Sakura wasnt looking at him, Sai er well he's just Sai. . Kakashi, was busy trying to stay on ahead of them, leaving Naruto to trail on behind.

Man. . .

It leave him a chance to just stare at the sky, before looking down again, so he wont miss a step. Step, step, step again, and push forward. That was until, he saw a familiar red beam pointed toward them.

Oh fuck.

* * *

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Hte noises only heard, as Isuma and Yoruichi kept going at each other back and forth. Red eyes clashed with violet, as they stared each other down while trying to regain thier breaths back.

They alraedy had thier share of cuts and bruises, and both were now leaning on one knee. Saiko, and Ryou wanted to help thier commander out, but Yoruichi already stated coldly that this is a personnal matter.

How is it personal? What does it matter to her?

"WHAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN EVEN TELL ME?"

Yoruichi stayed quiet, Asuka pointed her sword at Isuma, "And you, who do you think you are, thinking that you know me?"

Isuma looked at the sword and laughed, "So she hadnt told you?"

"Dont tell her!" Yoruichi begged, her voice was getting higher, as if trying not to cry. "She doesnt need to know anything!"

Saiko and Ryou lwoered thier weapons looking as this whole thing unfolded.

"TELL ME WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

"YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME! DONT DRAG HER DOWN WITH YOU ALREADY!" Yoruichi already shutting out ASuka's voice with a scream.

Isuma laughed darkly, the shadows of her hair covering her eyes, "How hypocritical of you!"

"URESAI!" Yoruichi shouted, as she tried to do an over head strike at the woman, but the woman easily parried, and pushe dher back.

"YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON ASUMI-OJOUSAMA BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!" Isuma yelled back, holding Asumi close to her chest. Isuma had tears in her eyes, fille dwith emotion and hate. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!"

Isuma looked at Asuka, before looking back to glare at Yoruichi. "Whats going on?" Asuka's voice quivering, trying to reatin much of her anger within. But this was getting too much, they kept playing this mind games, clues after clues that are getting no where. It always kept leading to Asumi and Asuka, and Yoruichi and that woman Isuma is hiding something.

She looked at Yoruichi, and back at Isuma, feeling tears. Her eyes ultimately begging, "Enough of these games! JUST TELL ME!"

Yoruichi didnt look at her, makign Asuka getting more frustrated.

"Then Im getting answers. . . "Asuka drew her twin daito, her eyes growing angry, she immediatly rushed at Isuma, who bit her lip and parried. Asuka kept going, hitting harder and harder before being able to push Isuma into the wall. Yoruichi warning voice was yelling for her to stop, but she cant stop know. SHE NEED ANSWERS.

"So much vigor, much more than your cowardly sister. . . " Isuma stated lowly, her grip on her sword feeling weak.

Asuka eyes were steeled up, as she pressed her sword on Isuma's neck, and before motioning for Isuma to give Asumi back in her arms, before Asuka stepped back and glared at her advesary. "Asumi onee-sama, is not a COWARD!"

Isuma laughed again and shook her head. She moved her weak body so her eyes stared at Yoruichi who paled, and sinking to her knees. Everyone in the corridor was now frozen, they cant help but just to listen.

"That wasnt who I was talking about Asuka. . . . " Isuma stated softly, almost as if she was sorry.

Saiko, and Ryou's mouth was opened, shock hitting them straight in thier face. They turned to see Yoruichi who was on her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Asuka's blade that was near Isuma's neck was shaking, her voice quivering.

"W-who are you talking about?" The words finally sinking in.

Isuma red eyes looked at the girl, and in caution pulled out a faded picture from the inside of her yukata. She held it out for Asuka to see. Asuka still kept the sword at her neck, and she on folded it and looked.

A young girl probably six years old, was holding two bundles in her lap, along with a young woman and a young man. The familiar house at the background, and snow covering the floor, but the family huddle up and posing for the picture to be taken. It was marked Dec. 17, th day the twins were born, but they were already a year old. Asuka could tell teh young woman, young and beautiful was her mother. The man beside her young, with a beard and a goofy smile was he farther. That was until she saw the violet eyes, before moving to the elegant writing at the bottom of the picture.

"Blessed to have 2 beautiful daughters." Her eyes were getting wet already, seeing her mothers handwriting again, almost hearing her voice. She cleared her throat and continues quietly, but enough for everyonme o hear. "Winter suiting thier child like innocence, and the names fitting for thier bright future. We named the twins, Asumi and Asuka, in the request. . . . of their eldest. . . .-"

"Who promised to look after her little sisters. . . Akiyama's pride and heir." Yoruichi finished, with a lone tear falling from her eyes. "Akiyama. . . . Yoruichi."

* * *

Author Note: Nice twist eh? :D its about time who the mysterious Yoruichi really is. Well, again props to DragoKnight15 for helping me out. This is also now the longest cha[pter I have wrote, and it probably continue like this for awhile :) I know the past chapters have been a bit dramatic and angsty, but it will mellow out soon :)

Um anyway read and review.

Next Chapter: Umm. .. .no title yet haha ^^;

Okaami-chin

OUT!


	14. 13 Henko no Henkan

Heno no Henkan

Changes and Transformations

* * *

Here it is again xD It actually got this far. . . I had an orginal plot which had just had the Sayer Knights, but Im liking the way Im adding the Naruto and Bleach world in here :)

Pairings are still an issue, but by the next chapter, couples will start forming.

Any pairing suggestions could be accounted for on my poll, or on the review below or pm me.

So recap: Ichigo and Sasuke had thier first battle/confrontation commencing the first introduction of the Ninja world to Ichigo's world. Sasuke and Ichigo have thier face off, and later Sasuke getting defeated by Ichigo with his bankai and hollowfied powers. In the Naruto world, Naruto is told by Tsunade (who woken up from her coma) that Asumi and teh Sayers are consider wanted criminals right now. Naruto protests, but there was nothing he can do, but to find her and clear her name. Team 7 takes off to see Gaara about the situation of the posisble war between Ninja's and Sayer. In the Sayer world, Asumi's location was found adn the rest of the teem take off to bring her back at last. But in getting thier, they are inside a long corridor (the physical version of Asumi's inner thoughts). They are haulted by Isuma, who doesnt want to hand over Asumi. After some fighitng and yelling, Yoruichi secret was revealed, that she is the 1st born and the Akiyama's true heir.

* * *

Yoruichi looked up sadly at Asuka, shame and regret on her face. "I'm your sister Asuka. . ."

"IYAH!" Asuka glared at her tears still streaming down her eyes, holding Asumi tighter to her chest, "There is no way you can be our sister!"

Yoruichi could feel the cut in her heart, and it was already now to difficult to breathe. It was expected, but she never expected it to hurt so goddamn much!

Asumi was already in her arms, so it was enough for Saiko and Ryou to step in, and draw thier weapons against Isuma was was caught a bit off guard.. Isuma gave a sad smile, before walking in between the boys. The boys couldnt move thier limbs, but could only watch as the woman walked toward the also frozen girls.

"Time for me to depart," She ran a hand down Yoruichi's face, before walking back to Asumi, and whispering in her ear.

Then everything was silent, before the corridor vanished, along with the woman Isuma, who seemed to vanish in the air. Nothing now, but just silence. They could move now, but they could only sit back and lay there. Saiko and Ryou walked up behind Asuka, looking at thier teacher with confusion on thier faces.

Yoruichi took her cue, and told them in a empty tone, "Bring her back, and wait till she wakes. As of now, Isuma is an enemy of the Sayers."

Asuka looked angry, she set down Asumi, making Saiko and Ryou take her before hightailing it out of there, before walking up to Yoruichi, cocking back her fist.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Yoruichi couldnt feel the sting, right now, she is numb. Yet her face was forced to the left. She staggered to his feet, not looking at Asuka.

"Why. . .WHY WONT YOU SAY ANYTHING?" She yelled at her. That stop Yoruichi's stride, her heart pounding heavily and painfully. "If Isuma cant get me a damn explaination, then you tell me! Why didnt -"

"I couldnt. . . " Yoruichi admitted softly, "I couldnt do it. . . for the sake of you two."

Asuka didnt want to head that anymore, every litte thing that happened, was for thier sake. _How was this any less different? It only made things worse and harder on thier lives! _

"Didnt matter. . . You shouldve seen how much we were suffering! Especially for Onee-chan, Toushirou. . .Your brother. . and Rukia. . .your adopted sister!

Yoruichi but her lip, almost drawing blood. She could also remember Isuma's harsh words.

_YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON ASUMI-OJOUSAMA BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS. . . . . .HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!_

She's right, how could I do that to the both of them? Yoruichi turned around reluctantly and walked up to her, and got a little closer to her and lightly held Asuka's face by her chin. Yoruichi could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, and again that same knife that was in her chest, was cutting again. It was wierd and different, and absolutely heart breaking. So close to a stranger, that was now called your eldest sister.

Yoruichi actually got the chance to fully examine, the younger twin, taking it in, seeing so much she had missed in 13 years. Up close in affection not as comrades, but as siblings.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I couldnt do a lot of things. . . .but telling you guys about the real me. . .. it will further destroy OUR family. . . and the many secrets behind it, will only add up. . . .Believe me when I say that. .. I already had a lot of regrets, but this one. . . .I regret the most. Suka. . . .Im sorry."

Asuka eyes widened, a tear falling down. That nickname. . . .

"You still shouldve said it, though. . . but no you waited till you almost lost another one. . "

Yoruichi just turned away and disappeared, leaving a flash behind. Asuka released the breath she was holding. She dropped to her knees, feeling her breath give out in ragged gasp. She felt arms around her immediatly, and a voice begging her to breathe. But she forgot how to, but its hard to. _This whole day was just too much, too much revealed._

_First Asumi, Isuma, now I have to deal with this. . . . .cant. . take it._

"Asuka! You're hyperventilating! Slow you breaths!" Saiko shoke her slightly, "HEY!"

Asuka felt the hand rubbing her back, the voice whispering in her ears. But it felt like it didnt help. Her breaths slowed down before feeling herself cave into the black. Saiko saw her eyes flutter back, andd she went cold. Saiko still held her tightly, silently praying that the three of the girls can figure this out quickly.

He looked to the sky, seeing that the blue bright sky was mocking them. _It should be pouring rain, not shining. . ._

He walked on home, carrying her on his back. Both the boys who had eventually met up at the manor, put the girls in thier joint co-ed bedroom, and took thier leave.

Saiko flopped back on the couch, and raised his hands above his head. Ryou took the other couch, and sat there with his legs crossed, and his arms wrapped around his chest.

"So. . .you like Asuka?"

"Hn. And Im guessing, you like Asumi?"

"Hn."

It barely counted as small talk, but what else can they say to each other. The shock is still there. Ryou ran a weak hand thorugh his hair, the nerves still leaving him a bit shaky. Saiiko was a bit more calm about it, and he took a even braeth in and exhales slowly. They had to wait, and that they knew. Wait for the girls to wake up, wait for them to talk to them, and wait for Yoruichi to come home. they share similar shivers, almost thinking the same way.

_How will they all deal with this? Its like letting in a changed person come in. . ._They both thought.

They pushed the thought away, and like zombies tried to get on with thier day. They ate food (cup ramen and tea, since they are incapable of cooking), read scrolls, checked every so often on the girls, and hell they even looked for Yoruichi.

It was awkward and frustrating at the same time! Instead of them being in the front line, and trying to help out. They are in the sidelines for once, unable to do anything. And hell they want to do something, but they cant.

And here they were on the couch, just laying there. Ryou rolled in onto his stomach and gave another deep sigh. Saiko sighed with him, "We are not getting anywhere, and its only. . . .8pm!"

Ryou felt his frustration take a turn, and he began to rant.

"MAN IM SO SICK OF THIS! ITS SO DAMN EMOITONAL I WANNA PUKE! I MEAN WHAT THIER DEAl?

SAiko looked at his friend and rolled his eyes, "Dude, come on now, be sensitive about it, IM pretty sure thier lives were harder than ours."

Ryou looked at him, his eyes smoldering, "You dont know that Saiko! But still, why couldnt-"

He again just stop it right there, unable to say anything else. _I hate feeling useless. . ._

Saiko got to his feet and tugged Ryou with him to the bed room. Ryou let himself be lead by his friend back to the room. When the door slid open, Asuka was sitting up, and running a hand thorugh Asumi's hair.

Her eyes looked at them in acknowledgement, and returned to her hands trying to even out the knots that were there. Saiko walked up to Asuka hurriedly, and gave her a warm hug, which she returned with a kiss on his cheek. Saiko smiled at the contact, and wished it stayed longer, but she pulled a way whispering, "Thanks for looking after me."

"Anytime, how about getting something to eat first? You havent eaten all day."

Asuka sighed, not wanting to leave the bed. Saiko tugged her hand, the smile in his face not leaving. Ryou looked at him with his brow raised, _How did he get so smooth?_

Saiko threw a glare at Ryou, before leading a reluctant Asuka out of the room.

"She's not going anywhere, and besides Ryou is looking after her."

Asuka gave a bit of a growl, and Ryou heard it makign him sulk a bit. "Fine. Lets go."

Saiko looked voer his shoulder, and gave Ryou a look, "Trying talking, it might wake her up."

And now he is alone, with the girl that disappeared in front of him.

* * *

_Oh fuck._

"DODGE!"

Sakura and Sai flew to the right, Kakashi used a substituion jutsu, and Naruto used a clone to get out of the way. Everyone in teh air watched as they saw the red beam cut across the trees and rocks cleanly seeing a path.

AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Everyone winceed at the ear splitting cry of the beast. This time it wasnt the small fry they saw the last time, it was bigger and stronger, and now they have to be very careful.

Sai whipped out a scroll, and frantically drew lions and letting it charge at the beast. But nothing happened. The painted lions just went to liquid as it touch the skin of the beast. Sakura flew down, with her left fist cocked back, "CHAAAAAAAA!"

She punched the beast at the head, but felt a shock wave in her arm. "ARGH!"

She was pretty sure, she fractured something, so she pulled back, cradling her left fist. Her right hand starting to glow as she tried to heal herself.

_The bigger it is, the denser the skin. ._

"DONT RISK ATTACKING IT PHYSICALLY!" She warned her teammates.

Naruto remembered the last time he fought this one, apparently the only way to beat it is cracking its head.

"OK! EVERYONE AIM FOR THE HEAD, TRY TO SLICE IT!"

Kakashi hand flew to his ninjaband and lifted it opening his Sharingan. He placed his hands together, the movements blinding to see.

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!"

Sharp water jets came from inside him, shaped as sharks as it hit the beast again and again in the head. The beast fell back, crashing to the floor, before rolling to its feet and gicing out another cry.

There was dents at the skull and chest, but it was still alive. Sai tried again with his Super Beast Imitation technique but failed yet again. Sakura tried running around and wrapping wire rope and pulled the beast down its to its knees. It worked, seeing the best struggled against her strength.

"FINISH IT!"

SNAP SNAP SNAP!

Before NAruto had a chance to finish it off with his rasengan, the wires snapped and the beast pinned Naruto on the floor by the hand. Naruto could feel his body getting steadily crushed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi saw his struggling student, and started to make chidori as quickly as he can.

_Come on! Come on!_

"CHIDORI!" He ran up using his speed and forced his hand right through the skull of the beast. Feeling it wasnt working, he forced his hand harder, making the whole body to the floor. The beast gave out one last cry before it disappeared.

Kakashi felt the statics in his arm wear off, and the strain from the battle mkaing his head a bit dizzy. He looked to see Sai and Sakura help Naruto to his feet. He was relieved that everyone was okay, and the teamwork that helped brought the monster down.

But they could rest up, they had to move again. "MOVE OUT!"

Naruto shook off the fatigue and nodded to his friends that he was okay, and began to follow, that was not until he felt something in his chakra system. It was a bother before but now in the fihgt, and as he was crushe dbefore, he felt that weird sensation filling him. It wasnt clearly the Kyuubi's power, but something.

Even though he had questions, right now wasnt the time to ask them. Naruto gripped his jacket by his below, _Kyuubi. . ._

"NARUTO MOVE IT!"

"Hai-hai!"

* * *

By the time they got to the village, it was already nightfall. Security was a bit tighter since the last time they been here, so they had to go through a lot of filin gjust to enter. So now here they were, getting led away to the Kazekage's office.

"Kazekage-sama, the Shinobi from Konohakagure wish to see you."

"Hn." was the reply from the door.

The doors were opened the everyone filed in, and Gaara looked at them in acknowledgement. "What brings you guys here in such haste? How are things?"

"Gaara-"

"Naruto. Let me explain. Kazekage if you will."

Gaara motioned for everyone to sit, and asked for his siblings Temari and Kankuro to leave them alone. Gaara waited for the doors to close before turning his complete attention to his friends from the Leaf. He looked at Kakashi, "So whats going on?"

Kakashi handed him a scroll from his pouch, "Its from the Hokage-sama, its a quick summary, but we will explain everything else to you if you have anymoore questions."

Gaara took the scroll and read quickly, before rolling it up and putting it to the side. He looked to Naruto, who stared at him with anxiousness.

"So this. . . this group the Sayers has entered from another dimension of sorts?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, and Gaara sighed. "This is absolutely crazy. . .But I believe you guys." He opened his green eyes. "Explain throughly"

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai. You explain" Kakashi insisted them. Sakura and Sai sat stiffly at thier seat, knowing that Naruto will do all of the explaining. And they all knew how NAruto wanted to make it sound like there could be something fixed.

"Well. . Me and Sakura were doing some rounds around the village a few days after the Pain attack, and we rescued a girl who was unconcious." Naruto said. "And after rescuing her, well she blindly attacked us, not before passing out again."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Then right after we took her back to a seperate med tent and healed her, and we started to interrogate her. Like who she was, and where she is from. She said she if part of a world called Seika, and they have this type of government called the Legion. And the girl herself was classified as a Sayer Knight."

Sakura pulled out a photo from her pocket and gave it to Gaara, who looked at it in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Before we get there listen. So Kakashi was interrogating her, but we got interrupted by this person, who said some thing about 'Ninjas and Sayer Knights working together' and summoned that type of beast your holding in your hand. And well after wards, he disppeared an-"

"All in all, we might be heading to war with the Knights. We are here to relay the message." Sakura finished, who did not want to obviously hear anymore of the past. And expecially about _her._

Gaara irked his brow at Sakura's tone, seethed out annoyance. But returning to the matter, it was very serious, and seeing how the Hokage made the choice of war against these people, its a very complicated amtter.

"Where the girl? Her name was Akiyama Asumi right?

Naruto shook his head, "If SAKURA let me FINISHED, you wouldve know! Im sorry, well okay. . So she's gone, and the village again is in bits, she disappeared. . .and is labeled an enemy."

_Hmm I see where the hokage could be going with this. The girl left, almost coincedently as the attack in Konoha._

Gaara put his hand under his chin thinking intently, "Hn."

Kakashi took his turn to step in the explaination, "We also got attacked on the way here by another one of those hollowed beast, but for the warning, there might be more on the way, and with the village in bad shape, we could use your help."

Gaara closes his eyes for the moment, before opening it again, and taking out a scroll and writing on it. He closed it and walked to Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Im telling you now Naruto, I agree with the decision that the Hokage is making." He could feel Naruto tense underneathe his hand. "War, is nothing you can magically change and wish everything went your way."

Naruto kept his stoic face, but his fist curled. "Naruto. . I know you want to find her, and bring her here and clear her name."

Naruto looked at him shocked, almost stunned for Gaara to see what he is actually thinking.

"Naruto you are absolutely an open book to me and everyone here. Be realistic here. The girl is probably Kami knows where, the odds of her coming back are slim to none. And like Tsunade-sama has written, if anyone from her kind shows up and attacks anyone here, we go to war, and she has to be eradicated."

Gaara turned away from Naruto and adressed to all of them, "You will tell your Hokage, that I will help, and I will send reinforcements by the week, and I will agree to the plan for an alliance, and to wait for more of these beasts or any more knights to show up."

Sakura,Sai and Kakashi nodded at the Kazekage's words and orders, but Naruto was unmoved.

"Dismissed everyone, i will have Kankuro show you your quarters for the night."

"And we'll leave at first light." Naruto said before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Gaara, "Im sorry Kazekage-sama. He' trying to sort things out. ."

Gaara waved his hand, "I perfectly understand. Just look after him, I believe its not just this thats bothering him."

* * *

Ichigo ran to the Urahara Shop. seeing that Uchiha and his friends stoppped thier rampage a couple of minutes ago and probably went into hiding. He took the quickest way to get to the candy store that stood alone in a empty lot. _This is becoming to hard to understand, I need some answers here!_

"Urahara-san!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Ura-uaaaaaaah!"

He was pulled by the color and thrown in the room, with his face smashing into the neatly stacked boxes. THUD THUD THUD BOINK!

"OI TEME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

But he stopped his rant when he saw Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san standing in front of him, their eyes wary.

"You shouldnt do that Ichigo! We are hiding as well!" Yoruichi said quietly, she looked around, as if to check if anyone beside them was listening. "We cant talk here, let's go underground."

WOSH WOSH WOSH!

WOSH WOSH WOSH!

All three figures flashstepped to the underground plateau. Like Urahara previously explained before, this was an underground training area, where he was able to get his Shinigami powers back the first time, and in the Soul Society, he was able to get his bankai. Ichigo looked as this place never changed the last couple times he had been here. Nothing but rock,rock, and hey look, more rock!

Urahara took a seat on the floor, while Yoruichi was opting to stand.

"Hey have-"

Urahara and Yoruichi nodded, "Yes, we heard about htat Uchiha boy, very strong fella isnt he?"

Ichigo looked at him seriously, "Urahara-san, this isnt the time to be joking about anything you know? This guys are strong, and probably stronger that us. they have this unlimited spells just like ours. And then they have these oculuar eye power thingy, and he also entered my mind! I mean he SAW Zangetsu-oosan and Hichigo!"

Urahara adjusted his hat, and was tapping his cane on the floor repeatably. "Is this some coincedence? Why are these people here?"

"Ichigo. . right now, I can tell you that these Ninja's are not meant to be taken lightly! Theses people have the better advantage of us. Maybe not for you, but for others that dont have your type of power and skill."

Ichigo knew he was refering to his power with his bankai and his hollow mask, but Urahara was right, no one but him could probably handle a ninja like Uchiha. And a person like Uchiha is pretty skilled.

"Is this related to Aizen in anyway Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked,"I mean, he is the most wanted man in the Serietei, is this part of his plan?"

Urahara closed his eyes, and nodded, "There is THAT possibility, but we are not so sure, he is working alone in this."

Ichigo rolled his shoulders, in anxiousness, " What do you mean? I mean IT HAS TO BE HIS DOING!"

"Look at it this way Ichigo-boy, Aizen cant probably think by himself in this. He has only knowledge of the Soul Reapers, he probably knows next to nothing about the ninjas"

"So he has like a partner?"

Urahara eyes twinkeled, "Indeed Ichigo! Mister Aizen had a partner, and that partner is probably another wanted person in the Ninja world. And they could be possibly trading information."

Ichigo stood up and paced back and forth, considering his teacher's words. "Well if you figured that out, why didnt you warn me or tell me?"

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and sighed, "We cant just give you false information Ichigo. We had to investigate as much as you guys were stalking Uchiha."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch, remembering the stakeout. Yoruichi sat down and picked up a stick and began to write on the sand. Yoruichi began to draw a similar drawing of the whole Soul Society, (btw its a better drawing than Rukia's lol) along with Karakura town just right to the side.

"Okay, you know that there is a barrier between the living and the dead." She pointed to the corridor in between Karakura town and the Soul Society. "That is the Precipice world and also the way where hollows can enter the human world or return to Hueco Mundo."

The stick return to the Soul Society, "And we the Shinigami can control that, we canmonitor who enters the the Soul Society and leaves it. And same with Vasto Lordes they cant monitor which hollows enter or leaves Gargantua (the hollow equivaltent of the Precipice World). Understand?"

"Well yea." Ichigo replied.

"Okay so, as I investigating with Kisuke in the Soul Society, and we found another type of barrier that wasnt in Serietei's control however."

Ichigo looked up, "That means-"

Yoruichi stopped him with her hand. "Yes, it COULD mean that Uchiha came from there, but it was very hard to find. And by the looks of it, no one in Sereitei could do anything about it. But I had Kurosutchi to look into it, and we'll get some feeback throughout the week. But Ichigo, its just a hypothesis, it could mean anything."

Ichigo sighed and sat back down, his hand running up and down Zangetsu. He remembered that Sasuke wanted his sword, and there was no way he would be giving that up. But what will he do?

"Just go back to school like normal, and dont do anything for now."

"Is that wise? Shouldnt we like try to force-"

"Unless you want to cause some uneccassary fights, then go for it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and stood back up, "Then I guess I'll be off then."

"Oh~? arent you forgetting something Ichigo-boy?"

Ichigo turned around, and looked at Yoruichi, "What?"

Urahara sighed and walked up to Ichigo, "Rukia still doesnt know about this, and I suggest you should find her before something worse than Sasuke, could get to her. Right now, our very world can come apart, and you need everyone to help into stopping this. I'll open a Senkaimon, and you get your sorry ass through the Precipice world to find her."

* * *

It was already dark, the chilly air rising, with the sound of silence surrounding her. Her knees were curled to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself. Violet eyes looking out at the waterfall in front of her.

_YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON ASUMI-OJOUSAMA BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS. . . . . .HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!_

_"Didnt matter. . . You shouldve seen how much we were suffering. especially for Anueu, Toushirou. . .Your brother. . and Rukia. . .your adopted sister!"_

_"You waited till it was almost too late. . . ."_

Yoruichi fist tightened, making her nails scrape her palms. Her lips cruved into a snarl, "Like they know how hard it was for me!"

_Asuka had no right! She doesnt know anything!_

But her anger then dropped, and shame entered, "But it was true. . Everything. . I - I couldve stopped it. . ."

A lone tear fell, as her thoughts came out. "I-I couldve took the burder, I shouldnt have let Asumi handled all of this. .

A shiver ran thorugh her, as she took out a familiar photo of all 5 of them: Mother, and Father, and my little baby sisters. .

She remembered how she reacted, how the fire killed her parents. How she felt nothing. And how she heard that her sisters survived, and she was relieved. Eversince, she was cast aside, she was trained to be strong, emotionless, and ruthless sin the battle field. She hated being on the sideline watching her sisters, grow up without her. They had the happier lives, while Yoruichi was taking lives. But that changed. . Yoruichi wanted it to change.

_And I regret it. . . . It lead to everything. . and now I cant even see a way to fix it._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**12 years ago. **

**"URHG!" Her back was pressed to the floor, with a foot sitting on stomach. She was beaten in a fight against a fellow classmate. Her eyes looked at her father, who was disappointed, and she looke dup to the smug face of her opponent. The bubbling in her chest was fueuling her anger in losing. Yoruichi than had to accept defeat, she couldnt go beserk here, not in front of him.**

**"Natusmi wins."**

**Natsumi take her foot off of Yoruichi, and walks off. Yoruichi laid there, the humilation pushingher down. Her eyes closed sharply, knowing that this would be the first step of her father's rath. She picked herslef off, and walked with her father home, but the home she always wanted to return to. It always the same thing, they go to the break point that leads to the farms and the other leads to the Akiyama estate. She was lead here everyday after the twins were born, when she was merely 8. Even before that, when the news of the Lady was having children, Yoruichi was forced to train harder, study harder. If it didnt please the Lord, it didnt mean well. **

**She could rise up the ranks as quickly as she could, she had to try to perfect everything. Always forced to try harder and harder, and the reward was that you are the best, and nothing will get in your way. Still nothing went well, the Academy was just opened about the time she was born, so the system of learnign changes often, making her strong in some aspects but weaker in others. She didnt like the constant changes, the constant pressure, too much to deal with.**

* * *

_**She's 13 now, and that means its time for selections for classes, and she cant afford to screw up. It was her constant mantra 'Do well, you cant lose, you cant fail'**_

_**She rarely visit, but when she does, her body feels dead, with out a sliver of life within. She was so overworked, but she couldnt show it. Now it was one of her rare visits to see her mother. Everytime she visits though, the twins were always away. Her heart always aches whenever she goes home, she could never see them. Her mother, frail and sweet always asking her to stay longer. But she cant stay any longer past sunset, because it was back to training.**_

_**But the monotone voice of hers speaks, "Ojou-sama, I have a duty to fufill, any time wasted, wouldnt be satisfactory for Ouji-sama."**_

_**"You cant be possibly working, and training nonstop, surely there is rest." She jested. "What is your father thinking about doing with you ?"**_

_**Yoruichi shook her head, her body still in her knelt down position. "My lord ask nothing more but my dedication, to upholding my right as the heir."**_

_**Lady Shirayuki walked from her bed, and hugged Yoruichi tightly, "Your true dedication is to look after your sisters."**_

_**"I cant protect them, if I never see them. . "She stated bitterly. "Why arent they here? Why cant I see them?"**_

_**Lady Shirakyuki pulled her back and stared at her eyes, "Believe me when I say this, but your father is up to something. But the elders have already placed safe protection on your sisters, your father cant do anything to them. But you my first born, you HAVE to be careful. But I remember your still my favorite. . I love you."**_

_**"I stayed to long Ojou-sama. . ."**_

_**Then that was the end of it.**_

* * *

**Even after the visits from her mother, it still made her very bitter. She could still hear the confusion between the young ones.**

**She remembered sneaking in to the manor in broad daylight. Knowing that little Asuka would be running thorugh the flower beds. She knew that father would be going up to check on her at the shack, but she didnt care. She waited patiently at the trees, with a bag of candy in her hand, waiting for the bundle of joy to come one by.**

**"Heehee!" Yoruichi's eyes lit up, at the sound. _She's here. . ._**

**The tiny girl probably 8 years old by now, was as expected, running through the flower beds, not before tripping by a stray branch. Not thinking, Yoruichi ran out in the open, helping the young girl to her feet. Little Asuka dusted herself up, and smiled to thee stranger, "Arigatou josei-san!"**

**At the term 'Lady', Yoruichi eyes widened. _Lady? Why would she say that?_**

**Yoruichi still kept the smile on her face, and she handed the girl the candy that was in her hand. **

**"Little Asuka, here some candy for you and your sister."**

**Yoruichi noticed throughout the time, the twins were suckers for sweets, and its great way to break the ice. Her eyes lit up, when she saw the back of sweets. **

**She took it from the lady's hand and smiled warmly, "Thank you! I was looking for something for my Onee-chan! Its her-well its also my coronation! My onee-chan is the eldest, so they will give her lots of presents, so I want to get her some too!"**

**Yoruichi was puzzled, _Eldest?_**

**"Mother said it would be about Asumi taking somethier called an air?"**

**That hit Yoruichi in the chest, making the air rush form her. "You-you mean heir?" What? Why?**

**Asuka tapped her finger on her chin, then nodded briskly, "You will be attending? "**

_**Tell her. . .you HAVE to tell her!**_

**"I-I cant. . . Im sorry."**

**The little girl was obviously sad, seeing the light in her eyes dim. Yoruichi felt words come out, but her throat felt like sandpaper. "Next time Suka. . . Next time?"**

**That made the little girl before happy, and seeing it was already late, she bade the older woman goodbye. Yoruichi watched as the girl left, befor eshe can finally unleash the feelings she had inside her. **

_**Father. . . How dare you! Is this your damn plan?**_

* * *

**"Please father, its been too long, let me see them!" **

**SLAP!**

**Yoruichi felt the sting in her cheek, and she bent down on knee bowing. She had to know her place, that ws too big of a bold move. The man with short hair with slight silver streaks looked at her. **

**"NO! I refuse to let you meet them. . NOT AFTER YOU DISGRACED ME!"**

**Yoruichi fist tightened again, she made the chance to look up at her father, "YOU NEVER LET ME SEE THEM! LAST TIME I CHECKED, THEY DONT KNOW THEY HAD A OLDER SISTER!"**

**13 year old Yoruichi was then hauled up by two fist, as she struggled for air. Yoruichi kicked her father away, and picked herslef off.**

**"YOU! YOU SAW THEM? NO WONDER!"**

**"I-I had to! Since you never let me be near them!" She yelled back. "WHY ARE YOU HIDING ME FROM THEM? HWY ARE YOU LETTING THEM GET CORONATED? TELL ME!"**

**The young man smoothed out his clothes before sneering at her, "You jealous that you sister outshine you?"**

**Yoruichi scoffed, "Sure, IM glad they are, but you know the tradition of letting get coronated! They-"**

**"They'll do fine, they never dissapoint me! "**

**"Leave me be, Im going back to the shack. " She said codly, turning around.**

**The Lord only looked as his daughter walked away from him. ". . . .ry."**

* * *

Yoruichi stopped herself from thinking somemore. What happened was over Yoruichi. . . _She reminded herself. You know the last time you ever saw them was just thier burning corpse. . .Just stop._

Seeing it was already late, she wanted to go back and just lay in bed.

_But they are there. ._ . Her fear stated

_But you have to go back, you never go one night without checking if they are okay. . ._ Her rational side reasoned.

Yoruichi sighed, "Going back there, gonna see them then leave and sleep in a cave. Good plan."

She used quickstep (The Akiyama Special speed move) and ran on home.

Whhen she got there, it was hard getting her hand to open the door to get inside. She felt uncomfortable, wierd, and a complete stranger walking in such a familiar territory. Her shaky hand rached the knob, and silently entered, and closing the door behind her.

Her steps were cautious now, she didnt need anyone to be awake now. Right away her feet was working on her own, and she felt her feet take her on a familiar path.

Up the stairs, to the left, follow the hallway, make a right, first door on the left.

Then there she is. . The joint room of the proclaimed "K.A.T" The Knight Assault Team. The name still made her crack a smile, but it was the boys who named it claiming that they should name it, since the girls dominate everything else. And in private Saiko and ryou said, it was also in honor of Yoruichi bringing them all together.

She opened the door, hoping it didnt creak. But before she could get there, she could hear some sobs from behind it.

_Suka. . ._

She opened the door, and quietly walked to her side, and was expecting for Saiko to be around her, but he was obviously passed out but very tired.

Asuka was curled at the bedroom couch in a fetal position, shaking a bit. Her eyes were puffy, with fresh tears running down. Yoruichi carefully walked over her sleeping student and knelt down to her side. She brushed a hair back, and wiped the tears whispering to her, that theres nothing to be afraid of.

But still Asuka was shaking, mumbling out, "Mother. . . . ."

_Lady Shirayuki. . Our mother. . ._

She didnt know anyway for Asuka to stop crying. She only knows that Asumi is the only one to calm her down, and well with Saiko but hes too tired, and Asumi's still outcold.

She took Asuka in her lap, cradling her, like she wished she couldve done many years ago. As if on cue Asuka hand flew to Yoruichi's shirt, gripping it.

"Shh. . Suka. . .Its alright." Yoruichi smiled. She rocked her back and forth slowly, a familiar song in her mind, that was Asuka's favorite. She remembered that in some nights when she would sneak in, would always sing it to Asuka when she had nightmares. The song was always complimenting her, whenever Asuka thinks shes inferior to anyone. But most of all, it was to tell Asuka that she is loved.

_"Isn't she lovely_  
_Isn't she wonderful_  
_Isn't she precious_  
_Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be_  
_Making one as lovely as she_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_  
_Truly the angel's best_  
_Boy, I'm so happy_  
_We have been heaven blessed_  
_I can't believe what God has done_  
_Through us he's given life to one_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_  
_Life and love are the same_  
_Life is Aisha_  
_The meaning of her name_  
_Londie, it could have not been done_  
_Without you who conceived the one_  
_That's so very lovely made from love"_

She held the few notes longer, before finally letting the silence come back looked to the sleeping girl in her arms and smiled in relief. Asuka stopped shaking, instead of a scared face, there stayed a peaceful smile, signalling she was asleep. Yoruichi slid from under her putting her back on the couch, and tucking her in.

"I love you Suka. ."

_To you Rukia, Im sorry I never got the chance to meet you. . . .but I wish I could see you and how you are holding up with your older sisters. To you, Toushirou who is striving to be a man . . Be strong. Something that I cant ever be. To you Asumi. . . .Im sorry I placed so much on your shoulders, only this time, I hope I'll take it back, and carry it on my own._

She stood there hovering over her just to be sure she wouldnt wake up. She ten turned around before almost stepping on ryou.

"Dammit!" She cursed, pedalling back. She wanted to kick Ryou, but she was stopped.

_Are they really that freaking obvious?_

_Its funny and adorable really, they are sometimes just too obvious._

Ryou was hunched over the bed on his knees, with his right hand holding Asumi's left one. It looked like an awkward position to sleep in, but Ryou's was very content. Yoruichi couldnt help but smirk, I guess that survival trip really helped lowered some boundaries. Yoruichi walked over to the pair, and carried Ryou to the bed next to Asumi.

She watched as Ryou pulled Asumi to his front and sighed. Yoruichi thought it was time to take her leave for the night.

But she stopped before her eyes returned to Asumi. She still laid still, but Yoruichi knew she had to do something before she left.

_Isuma. ._

* * *

At first light, everyone on Team 7 were out on the road again to the outskirts of the village. In a way Naruto was looking forward to it, because there had to be SOME clue out there.

He ran faster than the others, hoppping quickly, ignoring everyone telling him to slow down. But his instincts were telling him that there was something beyond the location.

"HURRY UP!"

Sakura was really getting pissed at this point, but she has to repress the emotions she had. She cant afford to start more conflicts with the already fragile situation they are all in.

Everyone hurried quickly catchin gup to Naruto, but when they caught up to him, he was standing there with his kunai drawn, and in a defensive position. Kakashi looked to the person who was standing a couple feet away from Naruto.

She was about 5ft 4, with short red hair with playful but savage brown eyes stared at them. "O-hai-yo~ Minna san!"

Naruto froze at the tone of the voice, before his eyes turning to steel, "OMAI!"

It was her from last night, she-she did something to me!

The girl pouted, before a smirk played across her face. "Names Yukio, not you okay? Thats really rude."

"I'LL SHOW YOU RUDE! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!"

POOF POOF!

Before it Naruto can whip out a Rasen Shuriken, his clones disppeared by the chained blade that sliced his clones. He looked to see the girls Naginata, the tip that stretched out and folded, returned back to normal.

Tsk. . . Underestimated her.

The girl pulled out her Naginata an draw her stance, " Idai-sa,-gao no niku to fumeiyo no hone no mae ni hizamazuku!"

Everyone besides Naruto, could feel their limbs being restrained by an invisble force, and thier bodies forced to kneel on the floor. Naruto looked at his teammates before returnin ghis sight on the girl, who was laughing.

"Truly amazing Naruto-kun, you are still standing, and not under my binding technique, the Kyuubi's power is indeed truly amazing. Sorry about your clones, i like to fight one on one."

?

How does she know about Naruto/me? They all thought.

The girl looked at them with amusement, "I was given information by my lords, after all Naruto, I did warn you about my Lords presence."

"Whatever, that has to be a bluff. No matter, you are still going down teme!"

Yukio scoffed, before realeasing her Naginata again, "THEN DIE! AND HAND OVER THE KYUUBI!"

Naruto rushed with his clones again, but was swiped away with the Naginata's edge. Naruto jumped to a nearby tree, trying to figure a way to get closer without getting caught in the Naginata's long range grip.

_I could go for another Rasen Shurikem, but she might get rid of my clones before i can even complete it. If I try to summon 100 clones, she'll still be able to swipe then away again and again._

**_Naruto. . . . . . ._**

_Kyuubi?_

"Enough thinking more fihgting! RAH!"

Naruto snapped out of it, seeing the charging stranger. He dodged to the left, but still felt an insane body shock that made him crash into the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto!" His friends yelled. "NARUTO!"

Yukio walked over to the bounded Team 7 and hit all of them across the back of thier head, witht he now lightining covered Naginata. Lightning shocks increased, making everyone scream out in pain.

Naruto who was now staggering to his feet, watching with bleary eyes his friends getting tortured.

"Just turn youself over Naruto, or I fry your friends to bits. . ."

He took a step forward indefiance, before hearing more screams. "TEME! THATS NOT FAIR!"

Yukio laughed out loud, her arms stretched outward. "Me being unfair? You boy have tremendous power, and I know I cant beat you one on one, so Im here making the playing field even."

Naruto gritted his teeth, his felt himself becoming more feral. "So you take my friends hostage instead?"

Yukio tapped her chin thoughtfully, before looking at him, "Bin-go!"

Naruto dropped on one knee, knowing the cost. If he turned himself over, he was sure to die, and the Ninja world will be thrown into chaos, but if he doesnt his friends would die.

He saw red, and the pain in his chest. He knelt down on one knee with his hand over his heart. It should be om his stomach since thats where the Kyuubi's power starts from. BUt it didnt matter, since he felt something in his soul that was more sinister and more violent. He felt his mind trade places, before metting face to face with an equal look a like of Naruto with red eyes.

"Omai!"

"Yo Naruto. If you dont mind, Id like to step in your shoes.". But he didnt see the red chakra cover him like normal. Naruto felt the power within him that didnt belong to the Kyuubi, but he knew it had to be something that Yukio had done to him. This surge of power, was out of his element, since he didnt feel like himself. The pool of red energy didnt manifest from his belly, but instead from his bear hand. As it was forming, he could eel the weight of it, it was heavier, heavy with sinister feelings, malice intentions, and destructive power, possibly everything that the Kyuubi couldve had. He looked to his left hand, feeling something form in it. He looked down, and was shocked, but he had a feeling that this was the only way he could settle this.

Yukio watched as the red chakra was spille dout of Naruto and was manifesting in his left palm. _Tsk. . . This soon?_

Naruto stood on his feet looking at the girl, before raising his left hand, and putting the skull and face of Kyuubi, in front of him.

"TEHHHHHH RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Ichigo was now running quickly throught the Precipice World as soon as Urahara opened the Senkaimon, knowing that he had to find Rukia. He noticed that the cleaner would be on his tail soon, but it didnt mean he shouldnt slow down either way. He knew by now, by the time he had been inside, which was roughly about 20 mins, that he would be getting inside the Soul Society within 5 mins.

But of course, something had to go wrong. Ichigo thought in annoyance, seeing a strange man a couple yards in front of him. Ichigo figured that he should just go right past the man and continue on, but thatw as until he noticed that the path was cut off leaving a wall of mush.

He skidded to a halt, with Zangetsu draw and bounced away from the man.

"Omai! Who are you? And what did you do?"

The man turned around, with his his own broad sword. But Ichigo noticed that the man didnt say the shikai's name. . . Or was it a Zanpakuto at all?

"Hello Ichigo, remember me? Names Tora by the way."

Ichigo still had Zangetsu drawn, thoguh it felt heavier than normal, he dismissed it and looked to the older man. "Well should I?"

"Hn. Then never mind then!"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!

Tora was faster than Ichigo thought, he had to put a bit more effort into parring his attacks. Tora smirked at Ichigo's fatigue, "Is Zangetsu getting heavier?"

Ichigo growled at him, planting his feet on the ground and swinging Zangetsu horizontally as hard as he can. "NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!"

WOSH!

Fire?

Ichigo flashes steppe dout of the way, nearly avoiding the blue fire that came from the man's double edge sword. Tsk! What is that?

Tora was standing a few yards away from Ichigo, with fire surrouding his sword. Tora waved his sword in a circled making thee fire ecased the corridor, making Ichigo feel the heat of the situation. Ichigo backed away, with Zangetsu pulled to his chest, "BAN-KAI! GETSUGA- TENSHOU!"

The black and red energy, met the blue fire neck and neck, trying to push it back before it could burn Ichigo. Tora was unfazed, and ran throught the flame and Ichigo's spirited atttack. Ichigo barely had the time to blink before feeling fingertips right on his chest, sending him back. Tora made sure that the black fire in his fingerstips made total contact around Ichigo's chest, where his hollow hole wouldve been, muttering out an incantation in his mind.

Mezame: Anata no otoko ni kakoma reta hito wa, anata no sokubaku kara kaihō-sa zengo jikkō shite, jibun no yokubō o teikyō!

Awake: you who was bounded by man, break free from thy bonds and run forth and serve your own desires!

Ichigo could feel his power slipping, his bankai form disappearing and Zangetsu leaving his grip.

Damn it! ARUGH! RUGH -WH-WHAT. . . ARGHHHHHHH!

"!"

Tora only smiled seeing that his handiwork hit his mark, "Rise. And embrace your new power!"

Ichigo was on his knees holding his stomach, feeling his stomach burning and something wanting to come out of it.

_**ICHIGO!**_ Hichigo and Zangetsu yelled at him. _**ICHIGO!**_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Black swirls were wrapping around Ichigo, bubbling as it covered his whole figure. Ichigo could feel his anger grow as the process continue, his mind slipping away from the last thread of sanity. His nails sharper, his eyes dilating, his teeth sharper, his sense sharper. The new energy was hot and unfamiliar, making his head want to split. Hsi body lurching forward on his hands and knees, ready to kill. No words came form his lips but growls and snarls, and he looked at Tora with his now gold eyes.

Tora smiled inwardly, and he got ready to fight again. He was going to fight not Kurosaki Ichigo the Shinigami Daiko, but Kurosaki Ichigo the Jinchurukki

* * *

"Honestly, where is she?" Saiko voiced out. "Its been 5 days already!"

Saiko was outside with Asuka out in the pond, to get some air, and to fianlly clear some things up between them. Or at least thats what Saiko is pressing for, but right now, he's going mad. No matter how much we asked her, Asuka couldnt really voice out her opinion, sure he would wait.

But he was reallly curious on where Yoruichi was, he was certain that she's always close by.

Oh come on Saiko, you cant be serious now. Shes probably terrified about ocming out to Asuka alone about being the sister. I mean, Asumi isnt awake yet, it could be worse.

He looked to Asuka who was in her usual position, her knees curled to her body with her amrs wrapping aroun the knees.

"Please talk to me Asuka. . .It isnt good keeping it to yourself."

Asuka sighed again for the upmth time that morning, but took his hand and looked at him seriously with a sad smile on her face.

"Would you care to listen to my very funny sad story?"

Saiko smiled and patted his lap, "Come here."

She wasted no time but to climb on his lap and lean back on his chest. Saiko wrapped his arms around her, and talked to her, "Okay."

"As it was shocking that sensei is my sister. I guess it was. . . expected?"

Saiko looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"As bad as I reacted to her. . . Its hard to explain, but its like. . .I always knew that Yoruichi had always had a interest in us."

Saiko stayed silent but was listening.

"I mean. . Like she always has her best interest for us . . .Like she's always trying to make amends, making sure we are happy beyond comprehension. . "

"Hnn."

"But it was also for us to trust her. . . And I do. . I really do. . And she took off the weight and the guilt, and gave us love, care, affection and praise, that we wanted to have in so so long."

Saiko could here her voice getting higher, but began to rock back and forth.

"Ive never been happier when she's around, she made me and Asumi open up, she made me trust her that everything will be alright for the both of us. She reminded me so much about mother. . . And I feel so bad for yelling at her face 5 days ago. . ."

She took a deep breath. "Im so grateful, that she did so much for the both of us. . . But Im scared that I probably pushed her away. . . . "

"Do you forgive her?"

Asuka chuckeled, "Im going to have to. . . I mean we ARE family. . . but it will still be hard adjusting to this."

Saiko turned her around and smiled at her, "See? Wasnt so hard to sort things out. Now. . we just have to wait."

Asuka smiled, but it faded immediatly. Saiko looked at her curiously, "Whats wrong now?"

"How will we tell Asumi?"

* * *

"Urngh . . . "

". . . . .mi. . . ."

_Whos there?_

"Hey. You there?"

Her eyes forced it self to open to the voice. Someone. . . .familiar. .

Her voice felt reaspy and dry, she could hear only a muted groan from her voice. The sight aorund her was still blurry, and it made her dizzy again, but she focused on the face that was hovering over her. Ryou. . .

" . . . ou. .."

Ryou smiled down at her, his hand finding its way to her face cupping it. "Hey sleepy head. . . had good dreams?" Asumi felt her eyes rolling.

Ryou winced, hurt showing, "Oh. Your voice is probably hurting, dont move!"

He ran out the room, and shortly came back with water and the first aid kit. She was helped to sit up and leaned against the wall so she can address Ryou. Ryou sat on the other side of the bed, his eyes couldnt really meet hers. Afterall. . .The last time they saw eachother was when they were forced apart, leading to her disappearance. Ryou still felt guilty about it.

"Hey Im-"

"Save it. I just want to be alone for awhile."

It was like a slap, she wouldnt want to talk to him. _And I probably deserved that._

"No honestly, I want to be alone for awhile."

"Why?" Ryou asked. "Dont push me away again. . . I said that I would be there. . .And Im here. . Just talk to me please?"

Asumi glared at him, "I-"

Ryou stood up and looked at her angrily, "See? This is what happens when people try to help you! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BOTTLE YOURSELF UP! WHAT IS THE HARM IN HELPING YOU? YOU KNOW THAT WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHAT ARE YOU SO FUCKIGN SCARED -

SLAP!

He finally looked up to see her face, and he felt like an asshole for talking to her like that. Her eyes screamed out fear and trauma. He winced, He had no fucking right to say something like that.

"I-Im sorry. . . I-i didnt mean it like that!" He stuttered out. Asumi shook her head, her eyes fading back to no emotion. "No. You mean it alright. I mean why would an empath show feeling? We bottle our emotions for a reason. . . And it is our fault afterall."

"NO! Thats not what I mean!"

Asumi forced her self to stand and her hand shot out to his collar bring them face to face. "Then what do you mean Minamouto? You want me to show feelings? Here it is! HERE IS ME SHOWING SOME FEELING! You faltered when we fought that man, YOU FROZE UP! YOUR LUCKY THAT I WAS ALIVE! I COULDVE DIED!"

Ryou felt the wieght of the words hit him. "It didnt matter the words you told me in the cave. I was right afterall! YOU CANT FOLLOW THROUGH!"

She threw him back, his back hitting the opposite wall. "Get out of my sight." She heard stumbles and shuffling before the door finally closed.

* * *

Author note: The bad guys show up ^^ YAY! FINALLY SOME BAD GUY ACTION! Instead of some confusion and warping of worlds, there are straight up bad guys^^

And guess what guys .. . . SUMMER BREAK! Woot woot! So means more chapters will be coming more and more often ^^

Um yea i looked back to redo any errors and stuff, so if there is one Im sorry TOT

Isnt She Lovely - Stevie Wonder or Kevin Mchale (glee)

Time for some profiling!

Name: Akiyama Yoruichi

Age: 21

Family: (revealed)Akiyama Shirayuki (deceased) Akiyama Asumi, Akiyama Asuka, Akiyama Toushirou, Akiyama Rukia (Adopted)

Occupation: Knight rank-unknwon (apparently S-ranked), Teacher/Commander

Schools: Seika Academy, the rest of her professional standings were kept classified.

Facts: Seems to have a lot of regret. She's was the struggling child, compare to her younger sisters who were prodigies. Has a happy go lucky personality. She hates to think of the past but her fears make her remember it.

Name: Tora

Age: Roughly around 24-27

Family: Unknown

Occupation: Fighter

Schools: Unknown

Facts: Uses a broad sword, and fights using a fire affinity. He uses techniques to open seals with in a person.

Name: Yukio

Age: 16

Family: Unknown

Occupation: Fighter

Schools : Unknown

Facts: Playful attitude, wields a Naginata with lightning affinity.

This profiles will be updated as the story continues so it may be imcomplete right now, but it will be completely later~

So yea read and review~!

Okaami-chin OUT!


	15. 14 Chikai To Tsuyoku Natte Kite Tejun

Chikai To Tsuyoku Natte Kite Tejun

Steps in Getting Closer and Stronger Part 1

* * *

This is one hell of a chapter to write~ *confetti cannon bang* AT LEAST ITS DONE ^^

Getting steadily closer to my 100,000 word mark ^^

This chapter is ONLY the 1st half xD The other will be posted in about 5 days.

YAY! Haha, well enough with that and on to the story!

* * *

"TEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Yukio and Tora laughed as thier opponenets collapse fall into thier despair. Naruto could barely hold back this evil form from inside him. It wasnt like the Kyuubi, who is a another being stuck inside him. But something, something from his soul is making him lose control.

Naruto put his hand back to the mask and tried to pull it off, but it refused to come off. _DAMN IT!_

"Dont even bother Naruto-kun! That hollow ask will swallow you whole!" Yukio laughed, putting her naginata away. "Let it consume you!"

Naruto watched from behind the mask and breathed slowly, "There. Is. No. Way. .HAPPEN!"

Naruto doubled over holding his heart, feeling white hands tryin got pry him open, (hollow skin). Naruto looked to see his friends ounconcious, his rage rising, but then the mask reacted making the pain rise.

* * *

_**Yo Naruto!**_

_**Naruto (spiritual form) turned around and met face to face to a white and gray Naruto with gold eyes. Naruto stepped back and raised his fists. "Teme ra! Who are you?"**_

_**"Boke wa Haruto. Your darkest soul, your dark rider what ever. Bottom line is Naruto, Im here to take over!"**_

_**In Haruto's fist there was a red swirl in his left palm, spinning till it was a perfect red ball.**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened and cursed inwardly, "Shit."**_

_**Haruto laughed putting his right hand on his hip," Come at me Naruto, lets see if your worthy to make me submit to you! RASENGAN!"**_

_**Before Naruto could even make a counter, or even a block, the red Rasengan hit him square in the chest.**_

**_Shit! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yukio laughed seeing Naruto slowly losing his will in the fight, and the transformation slowly taking place. She placed her hands together, and began to chant.

* * *

_**Keh! Whats happening?**_

His vision was blurred, but he could barely see the blue hair man that stood in front of him clapping. His hearing was sharper, and he could catch the man that was speaking to him.

"Good Ichigo, you have seem to unlock your Bijuu powers. Ichibi seems to suit you." He said. Ichigo growled at him, as the man stepped closer.

* * *

**_Oh? So you are my new host? _**

**_Ichigo turned around (his spirit form) and was soon face to face with a a very familiar face. "OMAI? Where's Zangetsu-oosan? And Hichigo?"_**

**_The older man looked a thim with red eyes, with long black hair. Im Ichibi, the tailed beast with in you. _**

**_Tailed beast? What the hell are you talking about? _****_I only have Zangetsu with in me! Why are you inside me! _**

**_Good question Ichigo, question. . . _****_Hehe~ Zangetsu is still around, but probably not for long, if you cant pull yourself together._**

**_Ichibi took out ofrm behind his bakc zangetsu and the hollow mask, and tossed it to Ichigo's feet. Ichigo immediatly went to Zangetsu and tried to pull off a Getsuga Tenshou, but nothing. Even the hollow mask was proven to be useless. _**

**_"Zangetsu! HICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU?_**

**_Ichibi laughed before releasing his real body with balck flames. The humannoid man came out elf like ears, red eyes, and a red tail. Ichibi looked at Ichigo seriously, "Come at me Ichigo!"_**

**_Ichigo decided he better do something, otherwise that THING will take over!_**

**_"TAKE THIS!"_**

* * *

"AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Tora stood stright with one hand in fron of him and the other hand tracing a start in the air, and started to chant. "Wari Ichigo, but this will be the end of you."

* * *

**"Hito wa, fuan no tamashī o ou mono wa, māku to watashi-tachi no aruji no niku o ou mono to shimasu. Jikan no orimono wa, sora no kizu o oite, konagona ni natta. Sorera ga nomikoma reru to tojikomete mimashou. Tensō!"**

**Those who bear unsettling souls, bear the mark and flesh of our lord. fabrics of time shattered, laying scars in the sky. Let them be swallowed and trapped. Transfer!**

* * *

Uuryu, Orihime, Chad, were getting led by Rukia and the lion plushie to the Urahara household. Uuryu found Rukia and Kon fighting Suigetsu by herself, before Suigetsu had to retreat.

"Kuchiki-san! Whats the rush!" Orihime yelled out to her.

"No time to explain, we have to get to Ichigo- Waaaaaah!"

Beams of light came from underneathe thier feet, encircling everyone. Rukia shifted her feet, and motioned for everyone to hold hands, so they wont be seperated.

"NEE-SAN WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Kon yelled out holding on to her dress.

"LIKE HELL IM SUPPOSE TO KNOW! INOUE TAKE MY HAND!"

Uuryu and Chad tried force their way out by using their powers but they were bouncing back against the barrier.

"KUSO! WE CANT GET OUT!"

"RUKIA! SADO! URYUU!"

It was Yoruichi , Renji and Urahara running for them, "Everyone! BE PREPARED!" Then then jumped inside the beam with eveyrone, before feeling thier bodies gettin gsucked up and shot up away.

"HADO #58 TENRAN!" Urahara and Yoruichi's hand shsot out a whirlwind, and hoped that they wouldnt get near to the location that thier foe intended for them to be.

* * *

At this point Yukio was about to be finished with her chant, and kicked everyone awake. They woke up with a groan, seeing that there bonds were free, and springed to thier feet. They rushed for the girl, but they were blocke dup by a barrier of light.

"Damn!"

Sakura could also see Naruto being taking by a beam of light to. But the appearnace of her friend, shocked her more than just the Kyuubi's cloak. Kakashi looked to see, and cursed.

"NARUTO!"

The hollowfied Naruto looked at them, his voice raspy and mixed with anothers voice. "Omai. . . ."

Kakashi looked up and saw the sky being opened, and tied everyone together with wire rope. He opened his Sharingan and his hands did a quick set of hand seals, "We better not end up where Madara is waiting for us. . . Better somewhere else where no one can have NARUTO!"

"Kaze hōshutsu: Kamikaze!" Wind Style: Divine Wind!"

* * *

Tora and Yukio hissed, seeing that there was someone who wanted to intervene. Still they couldnt stop them now that they were doing the incantation. They could only watch and hope that the transfer went through completely.

* * *

SHIFT TO SAYER KNIGHTS!

* * *

It was morning in the manor everything seemly going back to normal. Well not for some residents in the manor. Yoruichi came back to the manor, sporting a fake smile on her face, greeting everyone with a force hello. everyone mumbled thier greetings and ate in the dining room with absolute silence. Ryou wasnt eating stating he lost his apetite, and said that he would be in the living roo if anyone needed him. Yoruichi ate her meal quickly and rushed out of the room, before Asumi could ask anything from her. The rest, ate a bit more slowly before they all piled inside the living room with Ryou.

Ryou and Asumi avoided eye contact the whole time they were sitting, and Saiko could only shoot glares at him.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?' Saiko's furious eyes looked at Ryou for an explaination, but Ryou shook his head.

Asumi sat in the back, with her hand running thorugh her hair. Her eyes looking at her teammates with curiosity and suspicion. Why do they look as if-

LICK!

She felt something lick her cheek, she looked down to find a pup on her lap.

"Awh! Onee-chan! That's so cute!"

Asumi could only pick up the small pup, and look at it, with confusion. It was black fur, with a white only on his paw and stomach. Its ears were flat back, and his tongue hanging out and licking Asumi again.

"Why is it here?"

"It because it belongs to you now. " Yoruichi said, leaning against the wall. She had a smile on her face, she looked at Asuka who had a pout on her face. "Sorry Asuka, I made the pup choose from the picures and it chose Asumi."

Asuka laughed, "Its fine, you're lucky nee-chan!"

Asumi smiled and held the pup in her arms strokin gits fur, with the young pup shhakin gits tail. "Arigatou, sensei."

Yoruichi winced a bit, before covering it up with a smile, "Its for your early birthday present, and you proven that you can handle a pet/companion by your side."

Asumi walked up to Yoruichi and gave her a genuine smile, and hugging her tightly, "Thank you!"

Yoruichi was a bit taken back, she held Asumia bit tighter than she shouldve had, before pulling away.

"Name him! Name him!" Everyone chanted. BUt everyone was shocked to see the pup jump from teh couch arm to her arms then climbing to the top of her head.

Asumi brought him down, and kissed his nose, "You brave girl arent you?"

The pup growled unhappily at her, making her laugh, "You're a boy? Ah ok! Sorry. Your name shall be. . . .Kouga or steel fang."

The little wolf yipped happily before going back to Asumi's head.

"Okay,okay let's get down to business shall we? Its been about a couple of of weeks now, and with everything going almost smoothly, we have to get back to work."

A groan was filled in the room.

"Im not liking it either, but its a perfect time to show off now. We are doing special attacks today. It could elemental or animal mash up. It could be even both. But in this world and the way Im going to train you, you cant just use it right away. Its consider a disgrace if you do."

Ryou and Saiko, felt a biti uncomfortable about it. If they were in a fight, they would just make the move.

"Saiko, Ryou trust me, this is why you have other techniques. You have to bring a strong opponent, steadily down, then finish him off. Its common sense." Yoruichi explained. "Break the person's stance, then come down with the finishing blow. Or if your lucky, you cant catch them off guard if you are fighting with your teammates."

She then stood up and stretched hearing a satisfying pop. "Let's go to the training field to break some rocks, it will be a better application."

* * *

It was a bit cooler, than the last couple of weeks of the summer.

Yoruichi clasped her hands together, "Ok then lets get started then. Is everyone here? Kouga! Asumi!"

She whirled around and gave a small yelp when she saw Asumi right behind her with Kouga giving a warning bark. Yoruichi sighed and ruffled her hair. "Geez don't scare me like that. You look a bit ill." Placing on top of her head, she could feel a radiating heat. "Get some rest later. You don't want to catch a fever."

"Just Kouga sitting on my head to long."

Yoruichi placed a bracelet on each person, with a symbol imbeddded to each one. Shaped as phoenix with fire surrounding it.

"Another useless bracelet. . . .fuck me" Muttered Saiko.

"_Anyway_ these bracelets are, power suppresors. I will have your power controlled by my will. This way we can avoid dangerous power outburts and less injuries. This will also train you to conserve your energy when you are in trouble. If theres any sign of tampering you will be severly punished!" Yoruichi said.

All the student nodded. "Okay. Lets see, Ryou go first."

Ryou stood up and stretched, "Alrighty! Let's see. What do I have to do?"

Yoruichi pointed her finger at a nearby boulder. "You will make one strike using your powerful move, to make a scratch on this boulder. But this boulder is infused with elementary force so it will not be easy. And if you have different type of weapons, feel free to use them all. Oh and Asumi? You cant use Kouga just yet."

Asumi pouted but nodded anyway. She handed Ryou's his claws and sword with out looking at him and waited by Saiko and Asuka.

Ryou nodded and faced the boulder. He drew his broadsword and concentrated. his eyes closed and focused on the power flowing through his sword. _Okay breathe. I can do this. And stop thinking about last night. . ._

He lifted the sword over his head as he leaped in to the air. Everyone locked eyes on him, as they saw red chakra emited from his sword. Asumi's eyes widened at the strength. Her senses are hieghtned. _Thats a very strong power, theres some thing else. _

"DRAGON FIRE CRY!"

As he strike the boulder, flames appearing from the cut. And he felt a heavy resistance, and he tried to use his fire power to push it through. _Damn! I can't push through! _He felt the boulders energy repel him back, causing him to fly upward. "Uahhhhhhhhhhh! Ooof!"

Yoruichi smirked, "Damn I think I made this boulder too strong! Try your fists instead!"

Ryou sat up and rubbend his forearm, "Damn you Yoruichi sensei!"

He jumped back, putting in his fisted gloves. He pressed the inner switich making the inner blades come out like draogn talons.

"DRAGON FISTED HEAVENS!"

He jumped at it again, mkaing his hand claw at the boulder, but he was pushed back the moment he felt the resistance. He limped back to the tree and sat down. Saiko and Asuka snickered as Ryou scowled at them. "Nice. Is it so hard?"

Ryou frowned deepened, "I don't know Saiko, you find out!" He shoved Saiko toward the rock, making Saiko curse.

Saiko shrugged still showing his rougish grin, "Maybe I will beat you."

"Saiko your next, get your ass over here!"

_Okay I wont Ryou get the best of me! _Saiko drew his two daggers and chanted "Merge!"

The twin daggers, shifted to a double sided lance, making everyone eye him in suprise._ Hehe they likey my little lance_. Twirling it in his wrist, he set his eyes to the formidible boulder. gripping it tightly he charged at it. Much like Ryou tactic, he leapt in the air, and focused as he came down.

" SEA SERPENT TSUNAMI!"

Instead of slashing he thought piercing would be easier. Water came fromt he pointed tip, shaping as a serpent, he made the water enterr the barrier first, before slamming his own spear at the rock itself.

Much like Ryou, He felt a strong resistance. But right away he was blown to the trees.

"Damn it all. . "

Yoruichi took notes and motioned Asuka to go next. Asuka instead stayed stationary, she widened her stance as she drew her katana from her waist. She knew that her power could be weakened, since her emotions took the better of her powers over the time, but she was willing to see how far her strength would go without her.

_Afterall, I cant let Asumi and Yoruichi onee-san take all the work. _Breaking her katana, in to complenmentary longswords, she readied herself, with a sword in each hand. As she concentrated, the wind started to pick and cover her twin blades. _Take the safer approach. _S

he breathed in deeply before jumping back and shouting, "CRESCENT LUNAR STRIKE!".

Instead of meeting the boulder head strong, the white enery blasted, from the twin swords, firing toward the boulder. When the smoke clear, everyone groaned. Not a scratch. Asuka cursed under her breath, as she backed up returning to the treee where everyone was resting at.

Ryou and Saiko frownd as Asuka shook her head. "Damn no luck? You cant even do it?"

Saiko threw rock at the boulder, "This is bullshit!"

"I second that!" Ryou grumbled.

Yoruchi sighed. "Damn. . this is not good guys, you guys have to at least scratch it. We will try again in 2 months to sharpen your skills. But until then, Asumi, your next."

Her crimson eyes, met Yoruichi's, and sighed. Yoruichi felt concern when she kept seeing a flashing change between crimson and brown eyes with every heart beat. _I thought I fixed this . . . . That means something._

She stood slowly, still not used to the constant nausea of staying in bed for about a week._ S_he gripped her sword, and drew it. Like her sister's blade, she was able to wield 2 blades. But now she notice a difference. 1 was white, the other was black. _Hnnn. Thats new. . . ._

Asuka eyes her sister, as she went to the center. but the moment Asumi drew her sword. Asuka's eyes widened. _Her blades, are not silver like steel. Its pure white, and dark black. Her eyes, her eyes are not the same. . . its crimson. . . ._

Asumi felt eyes on her, not jus everyone's but her sister. _So she sensed the difference in me. . . . I dont even kow whats wrong with me._

She raised both swords, her body leaning forward to a sprint. White and silver chakra surrounded her as she coninues to glare at the rock. she ran up to the rock and slashed it, before muttering "Gale lunar Fang."

The rock's defensive moves, began to rush resistance against the two blades. Asumi's eyes glowed as she continue to force her blade to meet the boulders surface. _Just a bit more! U_nder the heavy pressure on her arms, she felt the boulder's shield gave way slowly. With her feet planted on the ground, she shifted her feet to ground herself as she began to slash through the shield. Just as she thought she pierced it, she was thrown off, and collided with Saiko.

"Ooooof! Ugh!"She rubbed her head and saw that she was sitting on top of Saiko.

"Asumi, can you get off? I cant breathe!" He gasped. She hopped off, letting him wheeze for more oxygen. Asumi eyes the boulder, and saw a distinct, slash through the surface, but frowned when it didnt cut through.

"Whooo! Nice Asumi. Normal my students have to wait until the 2nd try to atcually mark the boulder. IM very proud." Yoruichi said with suprise.

"Ugh NO fair!"

"Totally unfair!"

"SHUT UP! Jus grab some advice from her, im pretty sure she'll give you some tips." Yoruichi said calmly.

Ryou and Saiko and ran up to Asumi like little kids waiting for a suprise. "Teach us Asumi sensei!"

Asumi sweatdropped and said quietly ,"Ill give you guys some tips if you want one. But for right now, i feel like resting for today. My headache is coming back. I'll meet everyone at the manor Cmon Kouga -"

_*RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE*_

"EVERYONE MOVE IT!"

Everyone heard thier teachers commands, but they couldnt help but looked ot the sky, and see the sky shifting and moving like someone is tearing at the sky.

Asumi could feel the familiar power, and she moved quickly dragged Asuka with her to a safe distance. Her left palm pointed to Saiko and Ryou's dazed bodies, using the wind currents to push them away.

She placed Asuka to the side and told her to wait. Asuka ran to Saiko and Ryou and told them to be on standby since the moment Asumi makes her move, they will all be vunerable. Asumi bit her lips, her eyes shifting to the skies. The gravity was slowly getting higher, making her body slump forward.

_Shit! At this rate, we'll get crushed by gravity!_

"Sensei! FORMATION NOVA!"

Formation Nova is a two person assault. One person usually the strongest would take the frontal approach, using thier strongest move. The other who is the possible fastest, will send the own attack first, making the path for the power.

Asumi summoned the power of the winds to her aid, making it wrap around herself and her teacher before taking the first charge. With the air as thier buffer, they jumped to the sky, with thier weapons

"Shiroi Hakkō, Okami No Naku! White Flash, Wolf cry!"

It wasnt like Gale Lunar Fang, this move is one of her strongest lightning based attacks. From her twin daito's 2 surges of lightning and apparitions of wolves heads came out. They opened thier mouths wide, making waves of lightning and air cut across they sky. Yoruichi saw the slight tear, that Asumi was able to make, and saw her mark.

She summoned her clawed weapon with the blades covering her finger tips, and jumped past Asumi.. As the attacked died down, she rushed in with her claw reaching for the crack.

"HELL CLAW PANIC!"

With that the sky tore open, with bodies falling.

As Asumi was floating on the way down, she looked at the boys who were covered in white and black. "NARUTO! ICHIGO!"

* * *

"ICHIGO, NARUTO!"

The bodies landed on the floor one by one, before Naruto and Ichigo slammed to the floor on all fours. Ryou, Saiko and Asuka jumped out of the way, but were still caught in the sonic wave the unknown people set out on the floor.

Ichigo who was now barely thinking looked to the first thing he saw, a boy. A boy with a hollows mask. His now golden eyes, locked with the red ones, and he gave out a howl.

Naruto was unfazed, and he got to his stance, his alter ego taken overcontrol of his body.

Then they charged.

* * *

Yoruichi heard Asumi called them out, and was suspicious, WHO ARE THEY?

That was until she felt someone ready to attack her from behind. White hair and a blur of lighting heading her way. "CHIDORI!"

Yoruichi used the wind as the barrier, and kicked him away, yelling at the man, "IM NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

She got to her feet, and saw the rise of the bodies, and all looking at each other, before charging to each other. When Chad came to, he was already thrown into a fight with this pinkette who seemed to have monsterous strength.

"TEME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US? WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?" She yelled.

Chad was confused, like he knew what was going on around him, he was just as confused as she was. He tried to stop her, to talk to her. He had to back up, when he saw her punch a boulder to rubble.

"EL DIRECTO!"

His left hand shooting out a ray of light, making Sakura bound out of the way.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Wood release: WOOD LOCKING WALL!"

"TSUMENO MAI: SKISHIROU!"

"HOERO ZABIMARU!"

"HELL YEA!"

"SUPER BEAST IMITATION!"

* * *

Yoruichi and Urahara watches as thier friends were fighting with random enemies in this sudden surge of confusion. But they had another thing to worry about, they had a loose Ichigo, who had this new power they cant control.

The new Ichigo was fighting with this other boy. And from what Urahara could see, the boy had this hollow mask.

"YORUICHI-SAN STALL ICHIGO! ILL GET THE BOY!"

"We'll help you with that!"

Yoruichi and Urahara turned to see a man with white hair, and another with brown hair standing next to them. They were wearing flak jackets, and wearinga strange headband across thier foreheads.

"Can we trust you?"

"The other boy belongs to us, but it appears the boy named Ichigo has something we are familiar with. Leave it to us!"

Before they took off to Ichigo, Urahara called them out for thier names.

"Hatake Kakashi, and Yamato, the Shinobi!"

* * *

Kakashi could see Asumi from afar, and wanted to take her into custody, but that was until he saw a familiar bijuu ball blast fly near him. He dodge with ease, and expected for Naruto to be the one in the Kyuubi cloak again.

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" He yelled to Team 7. But everyone in team 7 were to busy fighting to hear him. "SAKURA, SAI STAND DOWN!"

Kakashi didnt want to waste anymore time he had to get to Naruto. He prayed that someone would ge through to him.

* * *

Ryou and Saiko thought it was best to intervine now so there wont be blood shed. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Asumi and Yoruichi nodded with the suggestion and led the charge. "Handle the ones wiht silly headbands, the girls will stop the others, I will find thier leaders!"

"OK!"

Ryou dodged incoming blast of paint to a pale oy who was fighting from the air. "HOI! WE ARE NOT THE ENEMY STAND DOWN!"

Sai didnt respond, thinking it was another of the strange people that attacked him (referring to Yukio) not to long ago. "SUPER BEAST IMITATION SCROLL!"

Ryou gritted his teeth, and draw his sword and cut down another pair of lions in his way. His hand shot up and grabbed the boy, making his fire burst from his finger tips, burning him slightly.

When they landed roughly to the floor, Sai was pinned the sword near his neck, "Call off the attack, before I gut your throat!"

Sai tried to squirm, but was afraid when the boy known as Ryou brought another ball of flame near him. "SAKURA STOP!"

Sakura was currently fighting Saiiko, who was using his water techniques to slow her down. Sakura punched the water that was gripping her leg, but heard Sai's yell for her to stop. She looked to see him gettin gpinned down, and reluctantly agreed.

"Whew. Okay! Sakura-san was it? Please stop fighting!"

Sakura was led to Sai quickly, before they were looked after Ryou and Saiko, who looked after them.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Next thing you know it, the girls already took down all the remaining humans.

Ryou and Saiko, brough tthe teenagers together to the center, who were all glaring at each other. That was until Asumi came in, telling everyone to be quiet.

Asumi looked at them, before her eyes fell to Sakura, "Sakura?"

Sakura seethed at her, "What are you doing here?"

Asumi were shocked at the coldness of her tone, "You are in my world, all of you guys stumbled upon here. But thats not the issue right now, the issue is that, Ichigo and Naruto are in trouble and we have to wait for your comrades to come back with all of them."

Orihime looked at the girl fearfully, "What will you do with us?"

Asumi shrugged, "That depends if you guys will cooperate with us or not, and we nee dyour cooperation, otherwise, we will have dead bodies. Sakura quit glaring at me. . .explainations will have to come later!"

She motioned for Asuka to step forward, "Okay, anyone who is injured please raise your hand, and my sister and I will heal you."

Ichigo's friends werent so trustworthy, but that was until Orihime spoke up that they should trust them. "They have us hostages Inoue!"

"But they are right, we are in thier terms, and they did singlehandlely defeat us all. And they are offering to heal our wounds, and they are actually good people."

Rukia nodded, "She's right, these people wont do anything rash, lets trust them."

Uuryu and chad sighed, "Fine. Antachi, tell us your names!"

"Im Minamouto Ryou."

"Kotobuki Saiko."

"Akiyama Asuka."

"Akiyama Asumi, we are the Sayer Knights. Now please, rest. And wait for our leaders to come find sensei and deliver the message."

* * *

Ichigo and Naruto were at it again, fist colliding with body, blood spilling on the earth. They had both succumbed to thier inner evil, and now were mindlessly fighting each other non-stop.

The SHinigami and Shinobi, didnt know how to appraoch them though. With everypunch, there were mini shockwaves that were spreading from them, making it difficult to get closer.

They all had to stay back behind the thick rock walls to make out a plan.

"Let me be of assistance."

They all turned to a younger woman, who looked at them seriously, "Im Seie Yoruichi, and everyone, including your own comrades have stopped fighting and are waiting for your orders."

"They were fighting?"

Yoruichi nodded, "My students, Asumi, Asuka, Ryou, and Saiko, are probably explianing the situation. Ill make this brief. You are probably ssent here by a transfer technique, and now you and your comrades have fallen in to our world."

"Noted." Said Yoruichi, "My names is Yoruichi too, by the way, called me Yoru."

"Urahara Kisuke." Said the man in the hat.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Yamato."

Kakashi nodded as well, "We understand. Your comrade Asumi, took a tumble in our world, but explainations come later. We are all allies here right?"

Yoruichi nodded, ebfore taking a look on what is happening on the otherside of the wall. "The fighting wont spread to the others, since this wall will contain them. but we have to restrain them. Are you guys sealers of any sort?"

"Some what."

Yoruichi knelt on one knee, "Okay we cant waste anymore time, I can tell that they powers are a bit switch, judging the way you guys are having a hard time to deal with them."

She draw on the dirt with her finger, and made a quick plan before looking to them. "This is how we will do it."

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BOOOOOM!

Naruto dodged again and again. Before running up with his own rasengan to hit the beast. He notcied between tht ehwole time he kept fighting, his power wasnt getting depleted, and he was sadistaclly happy.

"RASENGAN!" His voice yelled out, his voice strangely distorted.

ichigo who was now dead in the mind, was fighitn with his new body extensions (chakra arms)

He swatted Naruto away, and tried to crush Naruto his hands. But that little pest kept escaping his claws.

"RAGH!"

"Rah,rah,rah thats all you can do? HAHAHAH TAKE THIS RASEN SHURIKEN!"

A red swirl with white ball was whizzing in the air, and was getting closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat back on his heels with his mouth opened, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BANG!

Another bijuu blast escaped from his mouth, hitting the Rasen Shuriken straight on causing a shockwave to happen that was blinding to th eboth of them.

"NOW! KAKASHI! YAMATO! YORU! KISUKE!"

* * *

Naruto was stopped when a man and a woman stoo din his way of his target.

"Wari Naruto-boy, I wont let you hurt poor Ichigo anymore." The woman smirked at him.

Naruto scoffed, "Naruto is long gone, IM HARUTO!"

Urahara waved his hand, "Haruto, Naruto, doesnt change anything!"

"Okiro: BENIHIME!"

"SHUNKO!"

Haruto shifted his feet to a defense stance, and got ready. "Keh, bring it on!"

"Gladly!"

Yoruichi made the first strike, rushing for Haruto's front, using her Flashstep, to get the upper hand. Haruto who was getting confused at the speed was slowly getting slower.

"Come on! I think Naruto could do better huh? Haruto -boy?"

Haruto felt multiple shots in his upper chest and back, before feeling a rough kick that sent him flying. "UAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yoru bounced back on her heels and dusted herself off, "That was too easy eh Kisuke?"

Kisuke Urahara steppin gin fron of her with Beni hime in his hand, his eyes peering from underneath his green and white hate. "Its too soon to call it, Yoru -san."

As if on cue Haruto came out, totally enraged, with the hollowfication speeding up, with it spreading to to his arms and chest. "DONT YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME TEME!"

He came at them with speeds that surpassed Yoru's in a second. luckily Urahara was able to pull of a quick technique before they were overtaken by the speed.

"Chikasumi no Tate! Blood Mist Shield!"

A red line was in between the incoming boy and Yoru and himself. Haruto hit the barrier and was repelled again.

"HIKE!"

Yoru nodded before charging the boy again, "SHUNKO!"

Haruto barely had time to blink before he was kicked again sky high before seeing the woman flash in forn of him, and slamming her fist in his stomach making fly down faster than terminal velocity. And Haruto wasnt able to make his body move, the wind speed was to strong for him to change his position.

"KISUKE NOW!"

**"Shibari, Benihime!** _Binding, Crimson Princess!"_

Haruto felt his bpdy being suspended in the air, as along with his body being bound by these black and pink webs. He could tell it was only a matter of time before these people would stop his rampage. Haruto could only hiss, when his body was picked up by the man called Kisuke Urahara, and was pined down.

"I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK! NARUTO CANT HOLD ME BACK!" He yelled squirming. Yoru bent down and used her hands to rip the mask off.

"That is why we are here. To help him, see ya Haruto!"

* * *

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

**_Haruto was now standing in fron of Naruto with a glare. Naruto was now winded and doubled over. Naruto was able to handle takin gin the red Rasenga, and is now fighting Haruto with evewrything that he got. After Haruto got his ass beat in the physical world, he is now gettin ghis but kicked in his mind. _**

**_Haruto stepped back wiping his mouth, and held his stomach._**

**_"Ugh. Cant believe I lost to some pesky humans. You can take over. Im leaving."_**

**_Naruto was glad that he is finally leaving, but he knows that this is not just going to be a one time thing. _**

**_"Just be careful Naruto, Im your new keeper for now."_**

* * *

The Kyuubi mask was now broken, leaving back out a dazed Naruto, who was now waking up. Urahara waved a hand over his face, slapping Naruto's face lightly. "Hey. You okay?"

Naruto weakly lifted his head, looking at the strangers, "Who are you and where's my team?"

Yoruichi carried Naruto and hoiseted him on her back, "We are friends, and we are here to help you."

The trio then were headed back and toward Kakashi and Yamato who were having a bit of a hard time with Ichigo.

* * *

Kakashi skillfully dodged another Bijuu blast before his eyes caught sight of Yoru and Urahara with Naruto waving at him.

'Okay, he's stablized, and he's okay. Time to be serious now! Yamato you done?"

Yamato who was sitting was sitting his right palm out, with a kanji letter on his palm. about 9 Kyuubi wanna be statues were now standing up right. This whole time Kakashi had been stalling for time, knowing that Yamato's preparation to seal the bijuu will take some time. However, Kakashi didnt realize how long it took. And it took a LONG time.

He was almost running out of chakra now, he had been using his numerous jutsu to push Ichigo back, so Ichigo wouldnt destroy the statues.

"Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu! Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands!"

The fox heads rushed to stop teh flailing hands and legs of Ichibi. Ichibi struggled under the vice grip of the wood. He kept letting out wails from his mouth. He was able to crack some wood using brute forced, but more and more wood kept him from moving anymore.

Kakashi moved out of the way to let Yamato run past him wit his palm reach out to Ichigo's chest.

"SEAL!"

Ichibi felt the hand press his chest, and screamed out in fury!

**_I WONT BE TAKEN DOWN EASILY!_**

But apparently Ichibi miscaculated the power of the Shinobi, and felt his power draining.

_**ICHIGO I SWEAR YOU WONT HOLD ME BACK FOREVER!**_

Ichigo who laid on the floor, was breathing heavily. His skin was peeled from the transformation, he could feel the burn in his muscles. He saw two fuzzy figures approach him and waving a hand in fron of his eyes.

"You alright?"

Ichigo's throat was dry, but he nodded his head painfully. He felt his body hoiseted up and being led away.

* * *

MINUTES LATER

* * *

About 30 minutes later, after all the rumbling had stopped. The leaders had returned with a weak Naruto and Ichigo on thier shoulders. Naruto and Ichigo still gave each other weary glances, as they were getting healed slowly. Ichigo felt the burn of getting his skin fixed and stretched over hisbody, thanks to Inoue's healing powers. And Naruto could feel the throbbing in the middle of his chest and in his head from fighting Haruto with in his mind. Sakura was slowly healing the fractures and broken arms and ribs, making them snap together.

Yoruichi gave a grateful nod to her students for restrianing the others, and took a seat near Ichigo and Naruto watching thier healing take place. After having them stabilized, Ichigo and Naruto were able to stand and then were surrounded by thier friends, asking each other quietly how did they get here. Now that they were captives, they had no choice but to wait out how this will turn out.

* * *

"Let's just get this straight. . . We are nothing but allies here. As the way I see it. . .We need some anwsers first."

See no objections, Yoruichi looked to the Shinobi.

"So how did you guys get here?" Yoruichi asked first to the Ninja's.

"This woman called Yukio transfered us here, before I went to that hollow form." Naruto explained with Sai and Sakura nodding.

Yoruichi raised a brow, "So ka. What about you guys?"

Orihime spoke up timidly, "We have the same situation, but we didnt know why we were sent here."

"I was with the man named Tora, he did the spell that made me go to that Junchurki thingy and did the trasnfer." Ichigo grunted."He probably dragged the rest of you with me."

Yoru clapped her hands, pushing back her purple hair, "There we have it! We have a common enemy. This Yukio and Tora."

"No its not. Its. . . "

"MADARA/AIZEN! " Naruto and Ichigo said at the same time. "STOP COPYING ME TEME!"

Yoruichi sat down, feeling another problem has opened in on itself. Everyone was silent now, feeling the pieces starting to come together.

"From the looks of it, Madara and Aizen are from your worlds. . .and now they are plotting together to take over your worlds."

Everyone nodded. "Okay. And apparently from the looks of it, Naruto and Ichigo, your powers are mixed up?"

"Yup. And I want them back." They said again at the same time, before growling at each other again.

"And now enemies like the boy Uchiha and the Hollows are attacking the opposite worlds?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

Asumi looked at Naruto, whose captured her gaze. He gave a sheepish smile before waving at her, and her returning her a smile. She then looked to Ichigo and gave him a 'At least awe are on the same page' look. He returned it with a smile, 'at least the hard part is over with.'

The confusion is gone, but it doesnt mean that there was still a bit of anger left over. Uuryu couldnt help but glare at the 'obnoxious' pinkette that seemed to wanna pick a fight with everyone that crossed her. Orihime and rukia are only concerned about thier orange hair crush, who doesnt seem to be paying attention.

"How about we start with introduction. . . . we can get in detail later. We'lll start with Naruto's group first." Saiko suggested.

"Im Harano Sakura, a chunin from Konohakagure." Said the pinkette. the pale boy spoke next, "Um hi. Im Sai a chunin from Konahakagure."

Yamato and Kakashi stood next, "Im Hatake Kakashi jonin from Konohakagure, and the leader of this team."

"Im Yamato, jonin from Konohakagure and a sealer."

Naruto sat up striaght, " Im Uzumaki Naruto. . . a genin. . .and the former holder of the tailed beast."

Yoruichi took mental notes of thier names and motioned for the other side to make thier introductions.

The shortest girl with purple eyes made the first move. "Kuchiki Rukia, Shinigami."

The taller latino raised his hand up in hello, "Yatsudora Sado."

"Ishida Uuryu. " The blue hair boy said fixing his glasses.

"Orihime Inoue." The orange girl said, holding the hem of her dress.

"Abarai Renji." The man with red hair and tatoo looked at everyone.

"Urahara Kisuke."

"Shihoin Yoruichi call me **Yoru** though, since we have another Yoruichi in our midst."

The lion plushie shot up from Rukia's shoulder glaring at everyone, "KORA! YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! *cough cough* Im KON!"

With the adults seeing tha everyone now knew each others name, epxlaination could proabably come easier now.

"Okay Naruto, Ichigo. . Say your story." Kakashi suggested.

Ichigo went first, and took a deep breath.

"Im Shinigami Daiko Kurosaki Ichigo, on the night I came back from a bodyguard mission(Captain Amagai Arc), I was tired and cranky. So I went to get some sleep, but I remember feeling this, this chest pain, that almost felt like a heart attack. It was like somone was tracing a hot iron over my heart."

He put his hand over his heart to show where the pain started and ended. "But after it was over. . . I remember. . .there was someone who was outside the house, whispering in my ear. . . he said something along the lines of, 'Listen carefully, for my lords are on the way.'"

He then paused for a moment, "Oh yea! In school the next morning, my friends and I were fighiting these things called hollows that are these beast with mask and holes on thier chest. But when me and Rukia were fighting there was this red beast with 9 tails."

Naruto paled, and Team 7 was getting anxious. "The beast eventually disappeared, and this red ribbon thats on my arm stayed attached to me, and this guy names Uchiha Sasuke attacked us. And I showed him whose boss."

BAM!

"Ichigo!"

Rukia caught his body, but Ichigo brushed her off, wiping the blood on his mouth.

"Naruto, what was that for!"

Naruto was looking at him in warning, "What did you do to Sasuke?"

Ichigo looked at him seriously, "He was attacking me and endangering my life, I beat him in a battle but he is alive. Wait a minute. . . . YOU SENT A CRIMINAL TO MY WORLD?"

Ichigo then punched Naruto in the face. And the blows kept coming back and forth back and forth. Ichigo's friends wer enow getting angry, and Naruto's team were starting to get in to anohter fight.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

A blur of white came on between them with a giant sword line cutting into the earth. "Enough!"

Asumi roughly forced Ichigo and Naruto's face to the ground, with a snarl on her lips.

"Before we start killing each other, I would like to get to the bottom of this. . and if you two both care, I would also like to know how on earth I ended up in your worlds too, but do you see me trying to kill everyone?"

The knights were suprised to see Asumi this angry and this stressed before, and it was truly scary.

Asumi took a deep breath, and told everyone to get back down to thier place and restart the story.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "After my fight with Uchiha, I ran to Yoru and Urahara's place to get answer's and he said that our worlds are slowly coming together, and the barrier between our worlds are slowly breaking down. Urahara said I needed to take a trip to our Shinigami type of government the Soul Society, to look for my friend Rukia, but I got trapped by this man named Tora. . All in all, he did something to me and Zangetsu, mysword, and I ended turning into this feral monster. Asumi brought me to my senses. . . when I was losing control."

Everyone looked at Asumi who nodded confirming his story. "I was there in his mind. . He is telling the truth."

Naruto now hearing the whole story, saw the connection between them. He rose his hand to speak out, "Yea. Same thing happen to me. . .and sorry Kurosaki about my mis understanding. "

Ichigo nodded warily at him. "Its fine."

"So, I was helping re building my town, after a vicious battle, and it was already time fo rme to get going. So I visit someone's grave, but I remembered when I was about to sleep , I felt this pain in my sotmach, where my Kyuubi was. Kinda like you Ichigo. So afterwards, i heard a girl talking to me, saying the same thing that man told you Ichigo. The next morning, I remembered that I was in a dream and this orange ahir boy was tryin gto help me. . . .and it was you Ichigo. . ."

Ichigo eyes windened, thinking it couldnt be true. . But it really did make sense now.

"I was making a round with my team and. . . Asumi came in our world wounded."

The knights looked at Asumi, who shivered at the memory. _So thats where she went. . . . . she was sent to another world. . last night and the following morning, she was in Ichigo's mind, helping him fight the Bijuu._

Yoruichi found it pretty bizzare. . but by the way the stories are going, _Asumi has been sent to different worlds. And somehow. . . it brought everyone together. ._

"So afterward, we interrogated her, and this man came and summoned a hollow in our world, and then we killed it. But the following night, Asumi disappeared-"

"And she returned to us."

Naruto looked at them, "Okay. . .so she was transported back by and unknwon person, so the next morning, our government chief the Hokage, called her an enemy and we are technically in war with you guys if another Sayer knight attcks our world. We were relaying a message before we got stopped by a girl named Yukio, who was the same girl that made me, have this ugly mask thing. Then she transported us here, somehow."

Yoruichi paled, and told Naruto to stop there. she took a shaky breath and spoke, " I think this is what is happening. . . Madara, and Aizen are trying to crush your worlds together by well um how should I say this. .. "

"By merely mixing our enemies, and causing confusion and anger. . " Ryou finished. "They are working together, but for you guys to enter our world. . .there has to be another person."

Everyone nodded, and it only now made sense. .

"All we need to do is to find out who is that last person. " Sai and Uryuu said at the same time.

Seeing the sun set, Yoruichi clapped her hands to bring everyone's attention.

"I think we should stop here for the night. . . We could um fill each other in tomorrow. Um you guys could stay in our manor for the time being. But I will not have fights in there or you will have to deal with me."

Seeing everyone's hesistance, Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "Unless you want to stay here with no food or water suit yourself."

Then everyone stood up and mumbled a word of thanks. And everyone walked back to the manor.

* * *

"WOAH!"

"NO WAY!"

"Dang . . .Nice crib."

That was mostly everyone's reactiong when they laid eyes on where they will be staying. Yoruichi and the knights explained that there will be more than enough room to accomadate everyone. Asumi and Asuka went to the kitchen to cook something, and Yoruichi motioned for everyone to stay in the living room.

"Um. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Rukia asked out.

Yoru, Yoruichi,Kakashi, Urahara and Yamato were then discussing among themselves. Yoru stood up and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Since it looks like none of us is getting home anytime soon, we will be training here as of tomorrow onward."

Silence

"?"

"Train? But what if we dont have the equipment?" Renji sputtered.

"Urahara will make use of the tecnology the knights have for us."

Sakura raised her hand, "What about medicine?"

"Its covered, we have med kinghts here, and we got you Sakura. Besides they have a green house here." Kakashi pointed out.

"Okay! Everyone settle down! Overall its also for the benefit that we have enemies that we need each others help to defeat. And also its for Ichigo-kuns and Naruto-kun's benefit."

Ichigo and Naruto were silent and and then agreed with the explaination from the Young knight leader.

"Its the best shot we have, Ichigo and Naruto is our top priority."

"I do need help controlling. . . .this monster inside me. . ." Naruto and Ichigo said at the same time before looking at each other with understanding.

The adults smiled, seeing a bit of friend ship in them. "Well thats that."

* * *

Soon after, everyone had eaten and taken a shower, and are now heai\dng for bed.

Rukia, Orihime, and Sakura would be rooming with the twins. The rest of the boys would be staying with Ryou and Saiko. That means Yoruichi, Yoru, Urahara,Kakashi and Yamato will be staying in one room together. Everyone was still uncomfortable, and it only made it worse when every one is in a enclosed space.

Naruto and Sai sat against the wall looking at Ichigo's posse who was sitting on the other side, slightly giving each other dirty looks everynow and then.

Chad and Uryuu had to slap Ichigo a couple times for staring, "We dont want to start another fight, and Im sure you dont want Yoruichi to kill us."

"I thought Yoruichi wanted to be named Yoru?"

Uryuu sighed, "Theres 2 Yoruichi's, the one thats with is said we have to called her Yoru, the knights's teacher is called Yoruichi."

Ichigo then had the obvious face, "Oh. . "

Ryou and Saiko rolled thier eyes and looked to the other boys in the room.

The boys were just laying around, staring at the wall, whistling, or glaring somemore at each other.

"How about we let loose this tension with some arm wrestling?" Saiko suggested. When he saw the boys expression, he sighed.

"We are men here, lets get a bit competitve here. Just some friendly fun?" He ended the statement in a question.

Then right away, Ichigo and Naruto, Renji and Ryou were taking thes desks already starting the game.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"GOING DOWN ICHIGO/NARUTO!"

THUD THUD THUD

Arms were slamming against desk, yells for a rematch were constant, and wood breaking ever so slowly.

Saiko sweatdropped, and took a seat next to Uryuu and Sai who laughed at the boys competitive nature.

"I bet the girls are worse. They are probably trying to rip each others throat out."

Little did they know in the room across from the hallway, its a bit more hectic.

* * *

"Look Kuchiki! Look at this and this and this!"

The twins and Rukia sweatdropped to see Orihime's big interest in the collection of scrolls and books on the left side of their 20x20 ft room. Rukia took a seat on the matress that was on the floor, smoothing out the sheets and tucking her legs udner her.

"Inoue, cut it out! You didnt even ask!" Ruki scolded her friend, Orhime pouted and took her seat nxt to Rukia. SHe was quiet and looked around the room, till her brown eyes caught sight of Kouga who was sittingnear Asumi's feet.

Asumi saw her eyes look at the pup and she smiled. She picked up Kouga and handed him to Orihime, "You can play with him, its fine. Oh and Kuchiki-san, Orhime-san, Sakura-san, everything here is yours, since we will be sharing."

Rukia smiled and took the do gin her lap. Asuka watched as the the two girls shifted into getting a bit more comfortable here.

But the girl Sakura, kept glaring at me for some reason.

"Haruno-san something wrong?"

Sakura glared at Asuka, "No thank you Asumi."

Asuka laughed, but still felt a resentment towards Sakura for calling her sisters name like its poison "Im Asuka. . Not Asumi."

Sakura blushed, "Oh. . "

Asuka felt the silence continue on besisdes the giggles of the other girls (Rukia and Orihime) on the floor.

"Please Sa-Haruno-san. . .we are only trying to be a bit friendly."

Sakura laid down on her sleeping bag, her back turned from everybody. "Save it Asumi. We are allies not friends. You are a slut, so shut up."

Asuka growled, but Asumi put her hand on her sister's shoulder and told her to calm down. Deep down Asumi hated it when people she is something she is not. It probably has to be the issue of her and Naruto.

Just deal with her later, in the training grounds.

"That was uncalled for Harano-san. . " Orihime spoke out.

But there was no answer.

Rukia and Orhime frowned, but gave the twins a sympathetic smile. Rukia mouthed out, " Hey she'll come around."

"Hope so." Asumi mouthed back.

They all shared a tiny giggle before shhing each other not to wake up the sleeping girl. they pushed all thier matresses together to make a giant bed, and the rest of the girls climbed in and slept. That was until a certain pinkette creeped out of the room.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

9:47 am

* * *

"MINA RISE AND SHINE!"

Every on ein the girls and boys room screamed out in suprise before all thier bodies hit the floor with a thud. Everyone piled out of the room and went to thier respective bathrooms to wash up before going to the dining room half asleep.

"Everyone get ready for the training today-"

"AWWWWWWH!" They all groaned.

"URESEI!" Yoruichi and Yoru yelled out, making everyone sit up in thier chair in fear finally wide awake.

"Good, now we are going to have some demonstrations put out for everyone so everyone can get on the same page here." Kakashi said, "Everyone needs to have some knowledge in each others well area of expertise. So we will be looking into it. Then we start training."

"What about Ichigo and me?" Naruto asked. "What do we do?

"It will be better explained outside. Come one every one let's get training!"

* * *

10:31 Training grounds

Everyone was standing in the middle of the the training gown with thier weapons in hand. They were facing thier mentors who stared back at them with smirks on thier faces.

"Kakashi, how about you go first?"

Kakashi pushed the hair out of his eye and put away the book he was reading back into his pouch.

He pulled out a diagram and pinned it on the dummy that was next to him.

"Hello everyone. As you all remembered yesterday Im Hatake Kakashi, and my team are called Ninjas. You can tell by our headbands thats always on our foreheads."

His hand pointed toward th center of the daigram that had many string things coming from a the middle that looked like a flame.

"Our base of energy, is called chakra. And we need chakra to do well everything. And we Shinobi use three things for us to use in battle. And that is Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu."

He looked at the confused faces, of everyone besides his team.

He stepped forward with his hands together. "1st thing first, ninjutsu! Ninjutsu is our specialezed attacking force. We use hand seals to focus our power, and then we expell it by yelling out thier release name. "

He did the simple hand sign to make Raikiri, "Raikiri!"

Everyone was now looking at him with awe.

"WOW!"

"SUGOI!"

"WOAH! THAT HAS TO BE UNREAL"

Kakashi was still talking and everyon became quiet, "This is the first step. And also these attacks are real and really powerful."

He then hit a tree, cutting it down to the floor.

"Okay. . So okay, moving on. So next is genjutsu. Genjustus, are attacks of illusion, normally to make someone dazed, or disorientated. It puts someone in a strange world and the person conducting the spell can do almost anything. We can kill them, torture. . .you get the idea."

And Kakashi pulled his head mask out, and the kids gasped when they saw the strange eye.

"This is the Sharingan. Its and ocular power inherited by a strong family. I recieved mine as a gift, but moving on. Ocular powers such as this, make genjustus more powerful and deadly."

He put his eye away again, before calling his friends Yamato to stand with him.

"And last thing is taijutsu, the more physical fighting. And yes you can mix ninjutsu and genjutsu in teh mix to make things interesting. "

Yamato and Kakashi did a quick sparring session before he ended his presentation with a laugh.

"I guess thats it for me."

Uryuu was impressed, Rukia and Orihime, were a bit more exicted, getting a closer look at the power of the ninja's.

"Orihime, this could help you! You always said you wanted to be a bit more out there in teh battle field with us." Rukia said to her friend.

Orihime nodded,"That way I can help Kurosaki. . . .and you to Rukia."

Naruto had a smug grin on his face and crossed his arms, "HEH! We are the best here!"

Urahara laughed at the boys cockiness and stepped forward, "I wouldnt be so proud Naruto, I still consider the knights the strongest, but we will go first."

Yoruichi didnt have a diagram, but she used Rukia and renji as demonstration instead.

"Um how do we put this. . . ." Yoru tapped her chin. "Lets just say this, Me, Urahara,Rukia, and Renji... We are dead."

The Sayers were silent, but Naruto was pointing a shocked finger at them.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH? THATS A LIE!"

Rukia looked at him and rolled her eyes, "We are dead and about 100 years older than you guys. But enough with that part Yoru-san. Let's get to the demonstration."

Yoru laughed and ruffled her hair, "Ah if you must Kuchiki. Alright, unlike chakra filling our core. Our core is filled with is with Spirit energy. And with out spirit energy, me and everyone that is standing in fron of you guys, will be dead right now. Rukia you do Hado, Bakudo. Renji you do Shikai, and Bankai."

Rukia nervously stood in fron of her allies before clearing her throat.

"Um hi, so um instead of chakra we have a way of using spells, called kido. And kido can be broken up to be used in any different way, combat, defense and healing. We use incantations or no incantations to bring out the power, and it scales from 1-89. The higher the number, the stronger the spell."

She motioned for Renji to step forward next to her.

"Bakudo #1 Sai!"

A invisible forced made Renji's arms lock back behind him and he was forced to the ground.

"Bakudo, is the way of restraint."

She called of the spell and renji rolle dback his arms popping it a couple of times.

"Then we have Hado spells, like this one."

She had one hadn in fron of her, and started to say an incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."

Her palm facing the tree line behind her. "HADO # 33 SOHKATSUI!"

Blue flames shot out from her palm and destroyed the trees in bluefire in abroad arc.

Ooh and aah's were heard, and Rukia took a deep breath. "And there you have it. Um Renji you can go now."

Renji smirked before drawing out his katana, before waving it in front of them.

"We Shinigami, dont relly fight with our fist, we fight using our swords, since they are our primary weapons. Our swords are also unique to us. They choose us as thier masters not the other way around. And when they choose thier masters. . . they give us their names and we fight together and bond together."

Renji's eyes narrowed seeing Naruto's bored expression.

"Well okay then , lets get started. Rukia you too. HOERO ZABIMARU!"

His left hand ran down the length of his sword, before it morphed to it's usual look.

"Mai: Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's blade was turned white by the end, and Rukia showed off her sword.

"In every Shinigami, has two forms of this. The one you are seeing right now is called shikai, which is the 1st release."

"But everyone achieves a greater power when they unlock this next stage." Rukia finished stepping back.

Renji started to glow red before a white smoked enveloped him. "BAN-KAI! "

When the smoke disappated, everyone stepped back in shock. There was Renji wrapped in the middle of a boney tail wiht a giant skull looking at them.

"Hihio Zabimaru."

And after it appeared, Renji reverted back to his old self and sat back down with the group. Kakashi and Yamato gave him adn Rukia a pat on the back, whispering "That was truly amazing."

Yoru and Urahara clapped at thier students demonstration. "And thats it everybody."

Yoruichi gave out a laugh, "Haha you made your students do your dirty work."

Yoru smirked back at her, "You should try it more often."

"Thanks but no thanks. Guess Im next huh? I guess I'll make it short and simple for all of you simpletons. We are the Sayer Knights and we use elements as our weapons or we use our family animal based animals to fight with us."

She stepped forward and around her the air became visible. It was covering her in a plate of armor of sorts. "Air is my secondary element, but I also have lightning."

Shocks of lightning then circled her along with the air. "But my real specialty is fire!"

FABAM! Fire the covered her fist and teh heat was intense, everyone started to sweat in heat or was it fear?

Then Yoruichi called off the heat, and ran a hand through her black hair, "There you have it."

Claps were heard all around and she took a lazy bow.

Then a hand was raised.

"Yea Sakura?"

A hollow laugh came from girl and Yoruichi was now suspicious. "Arent you forgetting one thing?"

Yoruichi's eyes steeled up, her voice trying to repress a growl, _No wonder. . .she spiked my drink._

Kakashi looked at Sakura seriously, "Sakura!"

"What did I forget Shinobi?"

Sakura took out a tiny box from her pouch and jumped to the front. "You forgot one thing. . . .If you were our ally you wouldnt be hiding this from us!"

She opened the top and threw it aside, and took out a piece of paper. "Oh ho. . . it seems you were hiding a demon in our midst. We wouldnt want to have that would we."

Yoruichi paled and ran to Sakura her hands reaching for the box in a panicked state. "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING! SAKURA DONT!"

Sakura widened her smile and began the incantation, "To the end of time, our princess shines throughout the palace of blood. Servants holding her down, shall no longer. Let her rise, and let her plunder through the corrupted. Her sword soaking up all the-"

Yoruichi felt her knees go weak. But it was too late to stop the incantation, she could only hope for the best.

Kakashi and Yamato rushed to stop her, but there was a barrier around her as she continued the incantation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Asumi doubled over in pain, her hands flying to her head screaming out.

"ASUMI!"

"AKIYAMA!"

"NO EVERYONE MOVE IT!" Yoruichi yelled at them, but when they refused to move, Yoruichi stepped in and shoved everyone away with the wind, _They cant be near her!_ And ran to Asumi's aid.

"SOAK THE BLOOD, FEED ON THE WEAK AND LIVE AGAIN! THE FIRES OF HELL EMBRACING YOU, COME BACK TO OUR HANDS!"

Asumi's body was covered in black and red, with Asumi feeling someone trying to come out of her chest. She could see Yorucihi reach out for her but was pushed back by her power. Her skull was splitting and her body was in a a burning inferno.

"UUUUUUARAAAGH!"

Asumi could see a woman pull out of her chest, before her pain stopped. She was being held by the person none other that Isuma, before passing out.

Everyone waited for the fires to end before looking to see what happened. From the smoke stood a woman and Asumi in her arms. Isuma long chain clanked as the woman shifted to her feet.

Isuma's eyes went stright to the girl who was holding a box before going up to her, her hand going to the girls throat almost crushing her. "Why did you summon me?"

Sakura kicked her and jumped back before whispering another incantation. "Join withyour vessel, and die by my hand!"

Isuma eyes widened, before her body and Asumi's were floating in the air. Shit!

Then something happened, the woman suddenly disappeared with in Asumi's body. Then a giant spark of light shined on them, making everyone go roaring of the waterfall thindered, and so did thier hearts, one body, half souls, calling out to each other. Red stared in to brown and stepped forward. Thier hands hands and it began. Asumi felt a force inside her body fusing with her broken half. Isuma faded and disappeared in side her. Small tremors but ceased and now she was relaxed. right away she fet nasueosus and dizzy, the world began to spin before it turned black again.

With a fadin gthought in her mind she passed out. _Your soul finally completed. . . .Fight me as long as you can. . . ._

After the light died down, there layed Asumi on the floor. Kakashi and Yamato went to restrain Sakura who was smirking to herself. Asuka was beyond pissed, and was held down by Naruto and Ichigo who were equally upset at Sakura's behavior.

Yoruichi was trembling with anger, she went straight to Sakura, and slapped her across the face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YO HAVE DONE? YOU COULDVE KILLED HER!"

Sakura spat out the blood from her mouth and looked at her, "Why are you hiding _that_ from us?"

"I HAD TO! FOR HER SAKE, FOR EVERYONES SAKE! I SEALED HER TO KEEP HER ALIVE! NOW YOU UNLEASHED SOMETHING SHE WASNT PREPARED TO CARRY!"

Everyone was in shock, but no one is more in shock than Naruto who looked at his friend in disbelief. "You made a enemy Sakura. . . .You jeapordize an ally's life. . . . how could you?"

Yoruichi turned away and dragged Yamato with her. Yamato quickly made a wood lock on the girls boyd, and Yoruichi hovered over her pressing her hand on Asumi's chest. She mutttered a few words, and a chain was made around Asumi's neck, before a lock was sealed.

The giirl who looked like death, began to cough out and wheeze in some air. Her eyes fluttered open, seeing everyone faces turned in shock and senses were heightened, she could see almot movement and hear every small sound. Her nose flared with the need to feed, but it was bearable for now. Asumi fet stronger and more cunning, more whole then ever.

She could see everyone's shock, and look at Ryou's face. It was in horror. They were looking at her differently. That was untile her eyes caught sight of Sakura's headband, she saw her reflection, before her lips curled to a snarl.

Her eyes were now red, her hair having black and white streaks, and her teeth and nails longer and sharper.

* * *

She looked at Sakura and growled at her, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Sakura came at her, "WHY WOULDNT YOU KNOW YOU DEMON!"

Asumi flet her body lunge at her before being held down by Yamato's wood lock jutsu. Everyone took a cautious step back, letting the adults handle the situation between the teenage girls who wanted to rip each others throats out.

"JUST LIKE A BLOODY DEMON YOU ARE!" Sakura yell back at her taunting her.

Asuka looked at Yoruichi, trying to whisper to her, "What do we do now. . .nee-san? What do we tell her?"

Asumi's eyes flashed before turning her steely galre at Asuka, who shook.

"What. did. you. call. her?" Before lookin gto Yoruichi with hurt in her eyes, "What am I? WHAT DID YOU HIDE FROM ME?"

Asuka was getting scared under her gaze, and could only stammer out a response, "I-I-I"

Yoruichi looked at Asumi sadly, before taking a step closer to her, "I. . .I need you to have patience with me. . . . I-I'll explain!"

Asumi broke out of the locked hold she was in and had her back turned from everyone.

"No. . .I odnt want you to explain. . . I now know you are my sister. . . dont look so shocked. . I could smell you. . .. and no need to tell me why I am stuck like this. . .I just know that I cant trust no one for a while."

With that she took a stand away from teh Shinobi, Shingami and the Knights, with her body crouched down.

* * *

Kakashi set the struggling Sakura down, and brought himself forward to the younger leader. "Yoruichi-san?"

"Things just happened at the wrong time Kakashi-sempai. Gather everyone and send them back to the manor, and I want Harano - san . . . to be detained immediatly."

Ichigo heard the womans orders and told his friends to start walking. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto still looking at sakura and Asumi and unwilling to move.

"Hey Naruto. . . we have to go. They have to sort it between themselves-"

"Why would Sakura do such as thing to Asumi?"

Ichigo put his hand on his shoulder and shook him, "Come on Naruto, they wont be talking to us for awhile, lets go."

Ichigo tugged him along, with Naruto tugging Asuka along with him.

* * *

Asumi was still awy from the others, and saw every teen left the premises. She could finally relax, well mostly. Now there wasnt any ditractions, and anyone she could hurt.

Her covered her nose with her shirt, trying not to let Sakura's spilt blood make her go into a frenzy. She could feel her nails scraping the ground under her, before she could feel familiar wood locking her down. She let out a ragged breth before mouthing to Captain Yamato a wuick thanks.

Sakura was still wrapped tightly by rope and was squirming on the ground, Yoru and Kisuke went back to the castle by the request of Kakashi and wasted in no time in flash steppin gout of there.

Kakashi undid the roped and made Sakura face Yoruichi. "Why did you spike my drink? Why did you enter my personal vault?"

Sakura bit her lip, when she saw Yoruichi looking angrily at her. "I didnt trust you, or the knights and especially since you brought us home, Of course it raised my suspicions"

Yoruichi sighed before turnign away, "We didnt do ANYTHING! We gave you food, water, a FUCKING ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! And this is how you repay kindness in the SHINOBI world?"

Her hands motioned to Asumi, "YOU COULDVE KILLED MY SISTER! SHE COULDVE HAVE LOST HER SOUL, AND I WOULD HAVE TO KILL HER!"

Sakura winced at that, feeling fear and guilt fill her. "I-"

"You have no idea, how much damage you have done to my family. . . ." She admitted quietly for Sakura and Kakashi to hear. But asumi was able to hear it perfectly. "I just got them back. . . I was this close in to rebuilding what little I have left of them. . . .she especailly didnt need to find it out this way. I sealed her to save her. . .and now she is barely clinging on to her soul, since she is still unprepared. .."

Yoruichi pushed back the tears in her eyes and she stood up straight again. "Thank you Yamato-senpai, Kakashi-senpai. Please escort Sakura home. . .I'll take Asumi-"

"I'll walk" Asumi said codly before disappearing.

* * *

It was an awkward dinner to say the least, 1 person wasnt present because it was because of another who was still at the table with everyone. Ruki and Orihime didnt say anymore about the sunject of today and immersed themselves by talking to Naruto and Sai a bit more. Ichigo still a bit awkward around so many people, tred a bit of some small talk with Saiko and Ryou.

It was mix of some things about how thier worlds are different. Like how Ichigo's world has a bit more state of the art technology then the Knights had, but the Knights had a lot of nature around them, making thier world seem cleaner. It was untol later in the meal that the boys had a lot in common.

Everyone then left to the rooms, but for the fun of it, for one night everyone wanted to crash in the boys room for the night. From behind the door where the kids were staying, the adults were listening in quietly hearing thier conversations.

* * *

"HAHAH TAKE THAT KUROSAKI!"

WHAP!

"OT RENJI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"'

AH~ Ichigo! Stop!"

"OH VALLEY OF THE GODDESSES!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AH GOMEN ASUKA!" BAM BAM BAM BAM!

"KON TEME! "

"NARUTO! STOP MAKING-"

"IYAAAH DONT PUT THAT THERE-AAAAAAAAAHN~!"

"IM SORRY LET ME MOVE OVER!"

"AHHNNNNNN!~"

Uh! Natsuki! Stop!"

"I can't stop…its too tight."

"Don't push it...AHH! RUKIA…it hurts!"

"I'm sorry but I can't stop now. Just …uh…hold on a little longer

"Turn around Orihime!

"If you turn this way, it won't hurt as much." There goes Ichigo's voice.

"Are you sure Rukia?" Orihime's voice were heard whimpering. The boys could be heard giggling in the back ground.

"Trust me. I've done this before."

"Okay. I trust you. UHH! ICHIGO IT'S HURTING SO MUCH!"

"Just relax Orihime Take a deep breath in. It'll be over soon…then… _AHH! _…then you'll feel better."

"UH!RUKIA! It'snot- WAIT ICHIGO DON'T!"

"Here bite on this. And hold on tighter to me!"

"MMPPHHHHH!"

"I'll force it in, then I'll pull out! GRRR!"

"MMPPHHH!"

"KEEP HOLDING IT! I'M ALMOST THERE! ALMOST!"

* * *

The adults burt into the room and to see Ichigo holding Orhime trying to pull off a splinter off of Orihime's finger. The rest of the gang were oblivious to the noises that Ichigo and Orihime were making. They were just as equally loud, playing a rough game of arcade hockey (courtesy of Rukia's Zanpakutou) and everyone was yelling for thier respective team. They didnt even notice the adults entering the room, they were too occupied.

Kakashi silently motioned for his friends to leave the kids to do thier own thing and left quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"At least thier getting along, hahaha." Yamato said awkwardly rubbing his hair.

The Shinobi and the Shinigami leaders were especially happy to see that even though everyone had a rcoky morning, most of the other students were getting along so very well. The teachers thought it would be best if the kids were left alone fo rnow, and they retired to thier joint bedroom for the night.

* * *

But before Yoruichi could head off to bed, she took a small walk to the end of the hallway, and tapped on the door.

"Asumi. . . "

TAP TAP

"Asumi . .. . open up!"

TAP TAP

"GO AWAY!"

Yoruichi pressed her ear against the door hearing her voice strained. "Go away. . . *sniff sniff*"

Yoruichi let her hand srop from the door, and walked away, feeling her heart pang with each step.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a seperate room form everyone else, her arms in shackeles, and her body laying flat on the bed grumbling to herself.

"Why did they have to lock me here? I did everyone a favor, so there wont be any more secrets. . . "

_Might as well come clean._ She thought.

As much as she thought, what she did was right. She couldnt help but shiver each time she stared at Asumi during that saw Asumi die, well almost die, because of her fucking jealousy at her.

_It was her and Naruto. All Naruto could think about its always her. . . ._

Sakura could remember Naruto's desperation to find Sasuke for her. . .But when Tsunade was talking to Naruto that night in the cell, Naruto said that he would be abke to save Asumi. . .But not Sasuke.

Sakura felt _upset and betrayed that he would just give up on Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were best friends if not brothers. but Naruto giving him up? For a girl he barely knew for 24 hours?_

Sakura found it so, so unforgiveable! She hated Asumi for that.

_**You hate her, because Naruto chose her over Sasuke?**_ Her mind taunted.

_**Or you hate her, since Naruto chose her instead of his promise to you?**_

* * *

**Author note**: And I stop here for now ^^ This will be broken into 2 parts ^^

The next half of this chapter will be posted in about 5 days Im guessing.

And now you know who Asumi Akiyama really is, and now there is no more secrets ^^ well kinda hahaha

Um IM not gonna bash on Sakura (I just find her character a bit annoying) But she will be different next chapter! A bit nicer and stuff xD

The characters might be a bit different. So yea... sorry about that! Ill try to keep the characters the same.

* * *

Shihoin (Yoru) Yoruichi

Age:Unknwon

Occupation: Former Captain of Squad 2, and Former commander of the Stealth force, current co-teacher of the Shinigami, and the human friends of Ichigo

Abilities: Flash Step,Shunko

Facts: Flash Goddess, Best friend of Urahara Kisuke

* * *

Urahara Kisuke

Age:Unknwon

Occupation: Manager of the Urahara Shop, Former Captain, and Teacher of the Shinigami group and the Human friends of Ichigo

Abilities: His Benihime abilities (zanpakutou), flash step, and his intellect

Facts: Really smart, 1st teacher of Ichigo

* * *

Captain Yamato

Occupation:Co-captain of Team 7, former Anbu member

Abilites: Wood style jutsu, Water style, and earth style justsu's, and sealing abilities

Facts: Carries the DNA of the 1st Hokage

* * *

THE NEWLY TRANSFORMED

* * *

Akiyama Asumi

Age: 15 turning 16

Transformations: Half demon

Cause: Sakura undoing the Seal that was placed on her necklace. Yoruichi placed a seal on the necklace about 5 days prior (will be explained next chapter)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Age:15

Transformations: Hollow Naruto(Haruto)

Cause: Yukio (prologue)

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo

Transformations: One tail (Ichibi)

Cause: Tora and the Ribbon (Prologue)

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chikai To Tsuyoku Natte Kite Tejun/Steps in Getting Closer and Stronger PART 2**

**-Otagai No Kutsu E No Suteppu/Stepping Into Each Other's Shoes**

Okaami-chin OUT!


	16. 15 Otagai No Kutsu E No Suteppu

Chikai To Tsuyoku Natte Kite Tejun/Steps in Getting Closer and Stronger PART 2

Otagai No Kutsu E No Suteppu/Stepping Into Each Other's Shoes

* * *

Okay. . .that too longer than i expected, and I was out, doing stuff haha ^^

And there was NO INTERNET TOT

I APOLOGIZE IF I MADE ANY CHARACTER OF NARUTO AND BLEACH JUST A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER!

This marks my 100,000 word mark xD

So proud of myself that I even got this far:)

Anyways on to the story~

BTW! Im NOT bashing on Sakura, I just find her a bit annoying, but her thoughts are always conflicted between Naruto, Sasuke, and now Asumi. But her character will come around ;) So Sakura lovers, be patient with me ne?

Sorry for any grammer mistakes or spelling errors ^^

* * *

_**You hate her, because Naruto chose her over Sasuke?**_

Her mind taunted.

**_Or you hate her, since Naruto chose her instead of his promise to you? Or is it something else?_**

**_Hehehehehe. . . . you always had bad jealousy issues for Sasuke. . . .who wouldve thought you fall for a knuckle headed shinobi like Naruto._**

Heart pounded at the thought. The thought of that. . . made her feel like shit. Sakura covered her mouth and clench her hand to keep from crying out. She felt herself shaking at the shock and terror thatshe enlisted to another girl. Over a boy?

She felt sick, and truly sick. Is this is how she is going take her new obsession to the limit?

She laid back, tried to swallow down the cries of frustration, of her stormy mind. _Why? _

_Sasuke. . . . . .It was all about Sasuke. Till Naruto came in the picture. . . always trying to be the best of them. Sasuke always falling short on Naruto's accomplishments. . .Im always rooting for him. . ._

Sakura turned to her side again, braething steadily tight. _But he has changed. . . . so much since the last time I saw him. Fire for revenge is nonstop. . . .And Naruto. . . He has been looking for Sasuke for 3 years now. . .just for me. .3 years with nothing. .._

Maybe. . Naruto is right. . .Sasuke is unreachable at this point. . . Maybe the promise I gave him, is driving himself to the death. .

Sakura sat up and sighed heavily. "I think I can only reach out to her. . . Sasuke is only looking at darkness" Sakura repeated Naruto's words.

Sakura laid back down, closing her eyes, " . . . . . . .What are you trying to prove Naruto? She is the hell demon. . . she had fallen farther because me. . . how can you reach out to her?"

* * *

She covered her screams with a cloth in her mouth as he thrashed against the bed. She bound herself to the bed, with the chains that were around. She fastened her wrist so she can stop herself from breaking everything that madea noise or made a move. She covered her nose with cloth since the scents all around her were driving her mad. Every scratch, every itty bitty noise, was pounding in her head. She swallowed her deep screams, to keep from waking up the others.

"Mmmmmph! Nnnnngh! Mmmph! Hah hah hah. ."

When her sensitive hearing could tell that everyone settled for the night, her struggling against the chains ceased.

Why me? . . . . . Why does it have to be to carry Isuma? First. . Yoruichi,now this. . . .

She cursed her fate, this is not how she expected the 1st year of this bloody training to end up like this. It was too much to take in. When her hold of the chains loosened. She could feel her mind slipping.

In the corridors of his mind, she could feel Isuma taking the stand in the middle of the corridor. Asumir relaized that she was back inside her mind, and she could see the walls getting distorted and disfigured. The room started to spin, the doors creaking and breaking. She dodged the incoming shrapnel and saw the lady infront of her. Right away as her eyes made contact with the older woman, the familiar chain was around both of thier throats and binded together by yet another chain.

Asumi tugged at the chain in panic, and seeing the reflection of her once human like form morph into her now permanent half demon state.

_ISUMA! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_

**_Its not me. . . .your soul is wavering too much. . . at this rate. . ._**

Asumi felt the weight of the demon's words hit her. She could feel it again, her stable state is not shifting again, her nails/claws are getting longer, her teeth sharper, and her vision shifting to blur and red like blood.

**_You havent accepted completely. . . .why are you holding back?_**

She pushed back the fleeting thouught in her head. She should be accepting it, afterall. . . .it is her otherhalf, and she is suppose to one. .

**_You havent accepted her havent you little Asumi?_**

Or at least thats what she figured. She took a deep breath, and trued to relax again, but there goes the slip yet again. At this rate, she is like permanantly stuck in this adrenaline rushed course. Theres no damn break in sight either. She looked up at the window looming over her head, and she hissed."No sleeping tonight. . . "

_**To aleviate your soul. . . we have to come in terms with everyone that was affected. . .and its not just you. You werent my first host. .**_

* * *

NEXT MORNING BACK AT THE TRAINING FIELD

* * *

"Sooo. . . how are suppose to do this again?" Naruto asked Ichigo who was walking next to him. Ichigo shurgged and continued to follow the adults to a secluded training area, away from everyone else.

Naruto was a bit reluctant to leave Sai behind with the others, but he knows that Sai cant be with Naruto to train. Naruto huffed and whined, "Are we there yet?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and told Naruto to be quiet, and thats someting that Naruto cant raelly do unless its really important.

It was then theadults stopped thier walk, looking at the two teens who were equally confused.

"Lets make this simple, you guys know you have to control the things inside your bodies, and what better way to do that is to learn from the best. Your teachers." Yoruichi explained.

She walked up to Naruto and pushed him lightly toward Yoru and Urahara, "Naruto, you are going to train with them. They taught Ichigo, or well have taught others like him, to control your new power, and be nice."

Naruto looked sheepishly at his new teachers, who looked a bit skeptical at him. Yoru bent down to ruffle his hair, "Alright kid, we'll get started after Yoruichi-chin, finishes with Ichigo."

Yoruichi walked up to Ichigo, who was already standing with Kakashi and Yamato. "So you know what to do?"

Ichigo nodded, rubbing the bound ribbon on his left arm. "Kinda, control the tailed beast inside me, as quickly as possible."

Ichigo called over to Naruto, and threw something at the boy. Naruto caught in his hand and looked at it funny, "What the hell is it?"

Ichigo laughed and waved at naruto, who was already walking a bit farther away from Naruto. "You'll need it."

"What? UAH!"

He felt Yoru's hand press against his chest with the strange badge, and he saw his own body fall flat. Now Naruto was standing in black samurai clothes freaking out.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Yoru whacked him over the head, and told him to shut up. "Geez Naruto, calm down, you are not dead like the rest of us ok? This is your temporary spiritual form. You are going to have to use this to get through Haruto, and also have to resist him, till you make him submit. Its simple, but before we get there, you have to master a couple things. And time isnt really on our side right now either."

Naruto nodded, before getting shoved in front of Urahara, whos usual joker smile, was placed with a serious expression.

Naruto was told to sit ont he floor to meditate, and focus on finding some something called his spiritual energy. Naruto being the stereo shinobi he is, he had no idea how to really find it. He only knows that he has to master controlling it, and making it his own. Which meant forgetting everything he knew about chakra.

"You have to use the power in your soul, not the chkara that is living in your body, but your soul and only your soul."

_How the hell am I suppose to do that? _Naruto thought.

"Okay Ichigo-kun, time for a little lesson. How to mold and make chakra. To do that you have to add physical enery and spiritual energy and you already did enough training with spirit power. But havent really used it enough to use it with physical energy."

Ichigo looked at him with confusion, "But dont you use physical energy like when I jump and stuff?"

"Yes but that required your Shinigami form, meaning heavy reliance on spiritual energy."

Ichigo looked at the ground, not raelly getting what he is asked to do. "You are going to have to find it in your body, its like blood getting pumped through your body, chakra is like that, and you have to find it." Kakashi explained a bit more clearly, but it was still vague to him.

Ichigo sighed and tried to feel it, but he still had no clue where to start.

"Use the ribbon, it may guide you."

Kakashi took the seat next to Yamato who had the kyuubi statues on stand by in case Ichigo changes into the one tail ina fit of frustration and rage.

Urahara and Yoru soon joined them, keeping a careful eye on Naruto.

The boys were about 100 meters apart from each other, doing thier own thing. Naruto ws meditating hoping to see his enery soul, and try to use his powers to be able to fight in his spirit form, but it cae out as nothing so far. Naruto tried to use chakra to see the difference, but he wasnt in his physical body, so he cant even mold chakra.

Ichigo wasnt doing so well either, he is not in his spiritual body, so he cant even use spirit energy. The only thing he got was a flimsy ribbon, which felt pretty useless right now. And hell he was getting frustrated.

"NARUTO HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS?"

"ICHIGO HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS?"

* * *

"I wonder how they are doing over there?" Inoue asked geniunely concerned. Rukia resisted trying to roll her eyes. You mean how is Ichigo doing Inoue. . . .

But it was true every one on all sides were equally concerned, but they had thier own things to do though. While the two boys are training, knights,shinobi and the powered humans have to do thier own set of training. Yoruichi could feel another headache coming on.

I so didnt want this many students. . . . this is a bit much to handle, and they were short a taecher per category of shinobi and also still had her own students to teach.

"How about we try to fight each other?"

Yoruichi shook her head, seeing the obvious flaw there. "Its not going to work, there is the obvious differences in everyones abilities. . .We cant be so sure there. . Some have swords, some have jutsu's, and the rest well have elements. How the hell is that going to work Ryou?"

Ryou put his hands in defense, "Just trying to help out here."

Yoruichi ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "Well dont bother helping, its making my head think too much."

Uuryu raised his hand, "Maybe if we divided into groups of our specialty? Like strength and also our abilites?"

Yoruichi was confused, making Uuryu sigh and attempt to explain more properly.

"Like Kuchiki-san and Saiko-san together, they both of water related abillites. Harano-san, Sado-kun, and Minamouto-kun for strength-"

"You also have to remember, some of us dont have a particular section you know."

Uuryu stopped realizing that, before it was back to the silence. They werent even doing much, since Yoruichi had to think of something to make sure they all had equal training with each other. The girls Rukia and Orihime were talking to Asuka minding thier own business, the rest of the boys were too busy using thier time to take a nap.

Yup a lazy day, kinda what everyone wanted. It was kinda funny to see Naruto and Ichigo work hard, while everyone was busy enjoying free day. Till Yoruichi spoke up, making everyone groan out.

"Okay this is how its going to work. Well kinda, its just a test to see how it will work. Ichigo and Naruto will be eventually placed in groups, but fornow we just have to deal with each other. You will all probably have more than 1 role, okay? So dont freak out." She explained

"Sai, Saiko and Uuryu, you boys will be handling long range battles alright?"

Ssiko looked over to his partners, he had no problems getting along with the glasses boy, but Sai, he was just a bit out of place and besides he was comrades with her. . . .

"Is this okay?" Yoruichi eyes Saiko, who nodded hesistantly_. I'll just deal with Sai_

Yoruichi looked down at her list, "Hn, Ryou,Renji, Chad, and Sakura. . You guys will be our general attacking force for now."

The said group, grouped together, and nodded at Yoruichi, that it will be bearable. Ryou and Renji liked to clash heads as often as Naruto does with Ichigo, but they will handle each other well. Sakura and Chad who are a bit more refined are there for thier own power, and to mostly look after Renji and Ryou.

"Rukia, Saiko, and Asuka, you guys will be our combo of water, ice and air."

"Asumi who is not here" She muttered under her breath, "And Uuryu, you guys will be our fastest fighters."

"Rukia, Orihime, and twins, you guys will be our medics."

"Ryou and Asuka and . . .. Asumi you guys will handle the combo of fire and air and lightining"

"Sai,Saiko and Asumi you will handle scoutings."

After the long lists, everyone kinda of got the feeling what kind of rolls they will be getting. Yoruichi mentioned that she will be here to help but she could help the guys so much. She gave them copies of the type of Formations that the Knights have been trained to use, and she highly recommends for the kids to make thier own versions for thier own groups or multiple groups.

She made Uuryu, Sakura, and Asumi as the leaders for thier respective Shinobi,Shinigami and Knight original teams. And then she let the kids do thier work.

What better way for them to all train, if they train themselves? And train each other?

Though she didnt like the fact that 1 student wasnt there, but it was to be expected. She looked to Sakura who really hadnt said a word all day. But she was blankly doing her thing, practicing being a frontal fighter with the rest of the boys. Being the med-nin she is, she never fights directly before, and med-nin are not suppose to be killed. But it was a change, and it was exhilarating for her.

When the boys and Sakura asked for a sparring partner, Yoruichi volunteered to see Ryou's leadership skills.

The battle started with Renji, already drawing out the shikai Zabimaru, and already making his move. Thinking she could dodge so easily, she saw Ryou come up to her with his unusual speed, wih his claws out to grab her. Yoruichi thinking on her feet, grabbed Ryou's hand and threw him to Zabimaru's line of attack, making Renji pull back. Sakura came down from above and cracked a crater below making Yoruichi jump in suprise.

They are actually using mixes of Formations. . .very smart. If Sakura cracked the ground that means -

Chad was behind her, but she smirked. Flames covered her body making Chad vunerable, since he cant connect a blow. Yoruichi kicked him away, before she saw Zabimaru's blade against her neck.

"We win."

WOSH!

All that there was left was 4 bodies on the floor, and a woman laughing with her arms crossed. "Nice try, but I did come from the fastest family after all. Its called quickstep, probably the equivalent of nmot faster than flash stepping."

Renji sat forward and rubbed his head, "That was totally unfair!"

Yoruichi smirked, "_You _asked me to be the teams' sparring partner."

Ryou playfully slapped Renji's back, "She's right you know."

Renji blushed and grumbled to himself before walking away. "You guys might want to change groups right now, to keep you guys moving."

And the rotations continued, and with Yoruichi giving a hand to the team everynow and then. Even though they were one person short, everyone was holding thier own.

* * *

Sakura was now sparring with Asuka, who was still equally pissed. But she knew better than let her emotions get the best to her in this sparring match. Sakura was suprised to see the girls speed, and power, and Sakura was doing her best to keep up. To Asuka this is certainly this is the first where Sakura and her are evenly matched.

Sakura blocked an incoming blow, and held her ground her eyes searching to talk.

"Is she okay?" She asked her voice straining.

Asuka couldnt help but throw another punch in her blind spot right at her head. Sakura was thrown to the side, tumbling a bit before she gave a backflip. Ooohs were heard from the boys; they stopped to watch, checking if the girls are not trying to kill each other.

Asuka panted, anger finally showing in her eyes, "After all you put her through? You tell me Harano."

Renji felt his shirt getting tugged to look at his petite friend Rukia, "Should we stop them before it gets any-"

Renji shook his head, "I dont think we should do that. . ."

Sakura stood up with her hands on her knees, "That was dirty move."

Asuka scoffed, "You did worse."

"Asumi is a big girl now. . . .She can handle the demon inside her."

That was it. Asuka eyes were enraged, and before she could lunge at her, Yoruichi had stepped in, and pinned Asuka to the ground. Sakura flinched at the latter's rage.

Yoruichi tried to calm her down, but Asuka roughly pushed her off. "You all know she is not handling it well! My twin sister, is always on the brink of death, and you tell me. . .that THIS TIME she'll pull through?"

Hearing silence, Asuka growled and turned away back and walked to the side and sat down, her steely eyes still on Sakura. Yoruichi sighed and told everyone to switch roles again. Sakura kept her eyes down, at the realization, but numbly moved her body to start her round again. The med team were practicing healing, by helping the boys keep fighting non stop. And everyone was soon sweating, before falling to the ground exhausted.

When it was thier break, everyone thought it was best of they just stayed away from each other for a bit. The boys tried to relax, but it was hard with 2 raging females.

Renji looked to Sai who was staring intently on Sakura, who was leaning against the tree, throwing rocks at the creek every now and then.

Ryou looked at the both of them and chuckeled, "Wow. . .Just talk some sense into her. . Afterall she likes Naruto right?"

Sai shrugged, "You know the Sasuke guy, that Ichigo and Naruto was fighting about last night?"

They nodded, "Well okay. Sasuke is Naruto's best friend, but Sasuke became an enemy. Sakura asked Naruto to make a promise to bring Sasuke back."

Ryou and Renji's mouths made a silent oh. "Naruto has been searching for about 3 years now, but he has sunk so low in the darkness, and thats when he probably began to attck your world."

Renji leaned back scratching his head, unsure what to make of the story. "Isnt that a bit rough on Naruto though?"

Sai shrugged, "I guess . . . but I think Sakura realized that, when she found out Asumi was kinda falling in the darkness so to speak, but Sakura obviously took it the wrong way."

Ryou turned away, "Im not going to bash on her, but that was very stupid. . . "

Renji looked at Ryou's choice of words and tone and he wiggled his eyebrows, "Protective much?"

Ryou looked at him, blushed but his anger was understandable, "I fucked something with her okay? I though she was gonna die!"

Aai tapped Ryou's shoulder, "I think Naruto has something for Asumi as well. . .what are you going to do?"

Ryou sighed, running a hand down his face, "Gah! Competition. . . .But its not like Asumi isnt gonna talk to me anytime soon. . .She doesnt want to see me, let alone for me and her to become friends again."

"Well Sai, how about you talk to Sakura, and I'll talk to lover boy right here so he can get his woman back."

Sai stood up and walked away. Renji made Ryou turn to see Sai, "Have you realized that Sai has been staring at her, a lot?"

Ryou slapped his forehead, "At this rate, there will be couples all over, and most of us will be forever alone."

* * *

Yoru and Kakashi were watching intently at the two struggle as the hours role on by. Naruto was able to show off a little bit of spiritual awareness since he is able to show off his red and blue aura, just a bit though. Kakashi could see improvement in Ichigo, seeing that he was able to get chakra flowing through his body, but not to the point that he can start learning justu.

What really worried both adults, is that they kept reverting back and forth from transforming into Haruto and Ichibi. They usually transform when they are in the point of exhaustion, or by frustration, and will transform in short intervals of 3 when the boys were able to start the first steps of thier training, the gap of time widened, and were able to keep going till they hit the 15 minute mark.

Kisuke, but his lips, seeing that the progress was taking longer than he thought. Kakashi could see the hurried expresssion on his face.

"They have to go on their own pace, its the only way they could be sure that they could do this without us," Kakashi explained.

Kisuke shook his head, "They are not being pushed hard enough. They cant just do it oall on their own."

"What do you expect them to do? Burst rush everything?"

"You tol dme that naruto was able to learn the Rasen shuriken in about a span of a month. And Ichigo was able to achieve Bankai in 3 days. Why cant we push them harder?"

"Its not the risk we can take, who knows what could happen?" Kakashi reasoned.

Kisuke sighed, "We know they can handle it, we just need a little bit of a push."

Yoru then popped up, with a wierd doll mannqeuin. "We could use this. It helped with learning of bankai and im pretty sure it can help with chakra, if you kakashi, can help me and Kisuke fix this up."

Kakashi looked at the contraption with suspicion, but nodded anyways. Maybe Kisuke is right. .

Yoru placed the wierd mannequin in front of Kakashi. "Lets get this straight. This is a spiritual aware doll, that can help with the physcial and spiritual training we are making the boys do."

"Give a quick jolt of a a chakra blast to the doll, and me and Kisuke will fix some thing up."

Kakashi placed his hand on the doll, and gavea push of chakra. Yoru watched as blue energy filled the doll. she took the power filled doll before disappearing leaving the men alone again.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kisuke sighed, "YAMATO-SAN ANOTHER ONE IS HAPPENING!"

"ON IT!"

* * *

"Kuchika-san?"

Rukia eyes trailed to Orihime's, "Yeah? Whats up?"

Orihime fiddled witht he hem of her dress nervously, with her face flushed slightly. "C-can we go see Kurosaki-kun? Im sure they would want a break from all this work, and well I brought extra bento that Asuka made this morning so-"

"You want to give some to him and Naruto?" Rukia finished, already knowing where the conversation is going.

Orihime helped at the sudden cut from Rukia, but then nodded in agreement. Rukia tried to repress a eye roll, so she rolled to her feet, and turned to the direction of the boys and began to walk. "Hurry up!"

Orihime ran up to her, before feeling herself beginning to smile at the thought of talking to Ichigo, after so many tense days. Rukia looked at her tall friend, and tried to block out any negative words. She can still hear the hurtful words that Ichigo yelled at her in the hallway, but she pushed the thoughts away.

_Sad really. . .we are best friends yet. . .we love the same guy . . .Ughhhh fuck me._

Orihime saw how Rukia looked deep in thought, and like a good friend, she would want to help her out. But lately Rukia has been shutting her out when it comes to her feelings, and Orihime didnt know the reason why. The most she got from the girl was that ,"Its nothing important, just a lot of work to do by the time I get home."

_i'll just get b ack to her later. . since she says its nothing._

* * *

"NARUTO ICHIGO! TAKE A 15 MINUTE BREAK!"

Naruto and Ichigo dropped to thier knees breathing heavily. Ichigo's hands were burning from his chakra burns from having a lot of chakra. He is not able to balance them out evenly yet, but he knows he is making progress. Naruto spiritual energy at this point was endless, and it was too much to contain inside his body for his own use. So quite often he would pass out, or be crushed by his energy, and need Yoru or Kisuke to help him relieve it. But slowly he was able to slowly use the excess spiritual energy to be able to jump higher, and run faster. But not be able to use any Kido spells, or even use a simple wood sword to cut things.

"Damn it all, this is too hard to handle.. "Naruto cursed out. Ichigo looked at Naruto who was now back to his normal body.

"I know what you mean. . At this rate, i dont htink my body alone can hold out this type of training. . " Ichigo panted out.

Naruto laid ont he floor, his arms outstrecthed, "If only there was an easier way!"

"Its not like we can teach each other! Our powers our swtiched, and if we teach eachother, we cant deomnstrate how. . ."

Naruto looked at his new Shinigami Daiko badge and looked at it curiously. "Its a badge, where your body forces out your soul into the samurai suit. It means you are now a spirit each time you push it in your body."

NAruto looked down on the le ft arm of Ichigo. It still had the res ribbon attached to his bicep, but he could sense the familiarity. It belonged to the Kyuubi,

"Do you know what this piece of string is?"

"Uh yea. .. It was part of the Kyuubi power that was inside of me. You probably got it from when I entered your world for the first time. Its a manifestation of pure dark energy, that was sealed inside me, and now its sealed in you, well sorta."

Ichigo sighed and toyed with it in his finger, "Why in the world do you have this sort of thing inside you?"

Naruto shrugged, "There was a demon outbraek at the time. The Kyuubi was the most demonic and strongest of the tailed beast. You see there were numbers from 1 to 9 and the higher the number, it would usually mean it was more stronger than the last. Adn the tailed beast were sealed into people and to later use the people as weapons. So anyway the Kyuubi was loose, and it caused mayhem everywhere. They had to put the demon somewhere, so they put it in me, the leader at the time, who was my father, said it was to help me get stronger hand in hand."

"Oh. . . Must have been rough huh?"

Naruto smiled at Ichigo, "It was at first, but then I tried hard for people to accept me, and then what do you know, people look up to me, rivaled with me. Sasuke. . . Sasuke and Sakura were the first to accept me, and we were a tight team, that was until Sasuke left us, and became a rogue Shinobi. Sorry about Sasuke, we both had it rough, so we had different out looks on how we wanted to see things. So you could see what happened to him . . . That was until. . . What about you Ichigo? Whats your story on how you became this Shinigami?"

Ichigo looke dup at the sky, feeling a smile on his lips at the memory, "It all started like this. . My mom died when I was young, and I didnt know why and how she died suddenly. But soon right after, I was able to see spirits of the departed who are not able to move on, or they dont know how. It was normally a pain, since they would normally bug me, but things became different. These umm hollows, would be causing mayhem all over the town, but at the time I didnt know what hollows were, so I dismisseed them as nothing."

He took a deep breath, "That was until I saw a hollow for the first time, and then a girl came out from now where and attacked the beast, and then thats when my world changed for good."

Naruto uddenly interested at the word 'girl' scooted up to Naruto with his eye brows wiggling suggestively. "Who was the girl?"

"It was Rukia."

Naruto eyes were wide, "Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo nodded, and continued, "So there was one night, I was in bed then Rukia popped up in my room. She was talking to herself, thinking I couldnt see her, but I did, and well we got acquianted. But after this Hollow was after my family, and Rukia the dumbass, was trying to kill it, but she got hurt. So she told me that there was one way to defeat the hollow. And it was to be a Shinigami myself and to stab myself woth her sword."

"SO you stabbed yourself?"

"Mhmm, but apparently I took most of her energy, but I was able to get the job done, and Ive been a Shinigami ever since. And we kinda inserperable."

Naruto tapped his chin, "But she was like avoiding you the whole time."

"Yea we kinda got into a fight. ."

"KUROSAKI-KUN! UZUMAKI-KUN!"

Ichigo winced, which wasnot not notcied by Naruto, but look to the two girls that was over a couple feet away. Ichigo saw Orihime. . .and Rukia.

Naruto eyes were raised when he could see it._ Oh great. . .things are just now getting super awkward._

* * *

Sai could see Sakura leaning back against a tree, sharpning her kuniar knifes and shuriken. He tooka deep breath before appraoching her with his book in hand.

"When they are feeling down, give them a pep talk that is wasnt completly their fault?No that wont do. . where is that page? Aha!"

He looked at the Chapter 9 How to Help A Girl Come To Accept Her Feelings For A Boy, and frankly it was a good section. Or atleast he thought it would be helpful, after all he didnt want to make the wrong impression like numerous time before.

Its just to help her, so we can stop the awkwardness between everyone.

Sakura could hear the leaves crunhing over ehad, and she shifted her body so she can face Sai.

"Hey Sai, need something?"

Sai shifited nervously, "Um can I sit next to you?"

Sakura patted the seat next to her, and Sai sat down close to her.

"Why did you provoke her?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. He is always straight ot the point as usual.

"I didnt provoke her. I could see that Asumi is strong and she could handle it."

Sai sighed, "If thats how you wanted it to be interpreted. But what you did was wrong. . ."

sakura didnt reply, but instead listened to Sai's words. It wasnt insulting but slightly reprimanding, and gentle. Who knew that Sai had it in him.

Sai didnt really figure out what he was talking about, he is just lettin ghis nouth run the way he wants to.

"We have to be more careful, we already have a lot in our hands, not just here, but back at home. . so please hold back for awhile."

Sakura glumly mumbled out, "Yes."

But sai was completely satisifed with that. "Look I know where your real feelings lie, and Im not going to use it to you know scold you. But. . . Naruto is having a hard time, and with his budding relationship with the others, doing stuff to people like Asumi, will push him away from you. And Im pretty sure he needs our support first before reaching out to the rest. Think about it, and talk to Naruto and Asumi."

Sakura let the words run through her head, and it made her shiver. She turned to talk to Sai once more, but before realizing he had already left, leaving her alone wiht her thoughts.

Sakura curled tighter in her ball, and rocked slowly back and forth. What am I going to do now? I cant just talk to the both of them straight up!

Her eye shifted aorund till her sight caught a certain blonde over the horizon.

Naruto.

* * *

"Asuka, any sign of your sister coming out?"

Asuka frowned and shook her head, "No not really. . .You still havent explained to me what this is all about. This demon. . "

Yoruichi sighed and pulled Asuka into a hug, which Asuka returned," You know this isnt the way I want to break the news to you, about everything. But please, please give it some time. . . its hard enough that I dont want to push you two away. Asumi needs me, and I know you need me to help her, but right now, I cant explain it how it all happen."

"Well then start explaining."

The two girls turned to see Asumi in broad daylight out of her room, her eyes staring intently to both girls.

Saiko seeing that privacy was need, he stood to his feet and clapped his hands, "WHO WANTS TO HIT THE RIVER WITH ME?"

Renji, Chad, Uryuu, and Ryou immediatly raced to the river to get off all the heat and sweat on thier body. Asuka gave hima grateful look, and he mouthed back, 'Whenever you're ready to talk, call me over'

Sai and Sakura were in thier own world and are very far away, so there wont be any trouble. Thw ind around them was starting to pick up speed, and also made the air feel denser and more uncomfortbale. Asumi shifted in her stand, with her sleeve covering her nose, with a growl escaping her throat. Yoruichi raeched out for her, but Asumi took a step back.

"Step back. . .I still dont know what am I going to do if you lay a finger on me." she muffled out.

Asuka shivered when she saw the changed features of her sister. They looked nothing alike anymore. .they dont look related. Her eyes were sharpy, icy, and very bleak. Her hair streaked with silver and black, her posture was rugged and sloppy, with her teeth stickin gout making her look more dangerous.

Asumi turned to meet her twins sister's eyes, but was very upset when she saw the flash of fear on her eyes.

"Asuka. . . .." She looked at Yoruichi angirly, "Look what all these secrets do to me! THEY ARE DRIVING ME TO MY GRAVE! LOOK AT ME! IM A DEMON A LIVING BREATHING DEMON OUT TO KILL ANYTHING I SEE!"

Yoruichi squeezed her eyes shut, at the tone of her voice. "I k-know, but please listen!"

Asumi knuckles cracked, "All these feelings. . .are driving me nuts. And frankly its making me think that I should crack your body to bits, for hiding this from me."

Asuka stepped back fearfully, her body shaking in fear. Yoruichi stepped in fron of her andtold her to take deep breaths. Yoruichi was scared too, seeing that the threat could possibly happen.

_She is still not able to control her urges. . . .and if it gets out of hand, we are looking at possible dead bodies. ._

"Asumi calm down. . .You're starting to scare her. . ."

Asumi retracted herself, before taking a staeady breath. "So. . _onee-san_, speak."

Yoruichi winced against at the sarcasm, but looked at her sadly. "You have no idea, how hard it was for me to deal with this too you know? Seeing that everything is falling apart."

"You alraedy know the hardship we face being the heirs of the family, and yes I am the first heir to the family. So. . . .you probably realized this but, we were forced to train non stop, till our m ind and body was numb to everything. You probably thought they were overworkign you and you are right, the elders were doing that."

Asumi remembered the times she was doing all those training sessions, and how brutal it was.

"But the Akiyama family, had something in store. Demons and our family went long back to the very foundation of how our family was made."

"How is that relevant to how Im carrying this demon Isuma?"

"Wait. . I was just getting to that. Demons were a part of the many Energy types that existed before. Like air, water, earth, fire. . there was a special name for people that were able to grasp them. They were called to Demon lords. And everyone in the Seika world knows that there is gate that lets Demons live in the real world, but only a few are taken as vessels, to hold them in, and eventually break the demons fighting spirit."

"That has to be a load of shit. . . That cant be the real reason why Im doing this."

Yoruichi sighed, "Thats was what I was told... when I was the one destined for that fate. It was considered an honor, but I was told too late."

The wind died down, making the silence thicker.

"I was trained nonstop, over and over again. The moment you were born, I was taken out of the manor, and placed elsewhere. I was never able to see you. So perfection was everything. I made it my dream and goal too see you guys and be the best that I can. Mother was sickly and you know that, so I trianed harder. Father was never impressed that easily so I trained harder and harder."

Yoruichi showed her amrs out, revealing many cuts and scars up and down her fore arm. "so many things I had to do to harden my body. But then, father never kept his promise to let me se eyou at least once since you were born. I had no idea what you had looked like. But to only here storied on how. . . you were summoned to be the next heir."

Asumi still was unmoving, but still listening in. "I still didnt know at the time my real purpose, so I ran for it. I ran away, away from my neglect. I hated the both of you at one point since you guys were the center of mother fathers worlds. It wasnt fair! You both were geniuses and I was the failure! My body couldnt handle it, the stress of being alone made my mind weak. So I ran for it."

Asumi then started to growl, "And thats were my pain started. . "

"And thats when I figured out the truth, Asumi. . .you and I had to be trained so our body can handle a demon of Isuma's strength and power so there wont be any setbacks on your life. . but it was too late, and I know that if I quit, you are the next choice to hold Isuma, but I couldnt get to you. . . the necklace around your neck sealed the mark of the next vessel. . . It once belonged to me, but it broke off the moment I ran for it. But then I had to come after you knowing the truth. And you remembered that there was a girl that crashed the party. . .that was me."

Asumi and Asuka eyes widened slightly, shwoing that they did indeed remembered that party.

"Asuka. . .I met you once, and that changed everything for me. . .I wasnt angry at you anymore, I was scared for the both of you. . but now its too late. You werent readily prepared. . so you were secretly hidden away while the process was happening. And more likely than not, you dont even remember the demon entering you. When the family was wiped out, I was shocked to find out that you were both breathing and alive. And thats how I wanted to come in to your lives, as your teacher, and when I was ready, I was to tell you my real identity."

Yorucihi's voice was cracking now, her eyes brimming with tears. Asuka had her hand over her mouth in shock, and Asumi now was speechless.

"Im sorry. . Im so so sorry on what I did to ruin your lives, I still never was able to understand why I -no . . .why you needed to suffer for my mistakes. . " Yoruichi finished lamely. She bent down on the floor, and bowed her head. "Im so, so sorry! If I could take it back I would! Im such a coward. . .such a oof-"

Yoruichi was then tackled to the ground, the wind kncoked from her lungs. She looked down weakly and realized it was asuka huggin gher tightly.

Asumi closed her eyes not wanting to believe it was true. But she could feel the gentle comfort of her alter self begging for her to listen.

_**Its okay now. . .let go of the past. . accept her, and accept yourself. . .**_

_But I-_

_**You are going to be okay. .**_

Yoruichi stood up and walked slowly and almost hesistantly at Asumi. Asumi head was still processing all of this, before feeling arms encircle her. She could feel the walls crumble of her mind, but if was fortified again.

Yoruichi looked at her knowing that asumi isnt still coming to terms. She helped her self out, and stood looking at Asumi, smiling sadly.

"I-"

"Time. I just need time . . . " Asumi said slowly, almost dreamily. She tighted her fist drawing blood, to capture her attention.

Yoruichi knew of she stepped closer, she would only step farther and farther away.

"Can we ever be a family?" Yoruichi asked timidly.

Asumi made no answer, "Time is what best for us. . . I need time to adjust, but make no mistake, this is the price we are both have to pay."

Yoruichi still felt the pang in her chest, but it was to be expected.

"But Im counting on you to stop me from . . . losing myself."

Yoruichi had to carefully see the words straight, before hearing the request. It was a small start, but it meant that Asumi is now this time, putting her life and sanity in her hands. Yoruichi had her hand out, as if to confirm the deal. Asumi gave her a small smile, before lettingher own pale hand reach out to Yoruichi's before thier hands met.

"Akiyama Yoruichi, at your service."

"I'll be counting on you."

The secrets are now gone, and now once fragile and broken family, is now back to normal or almost normal.

Asumi was the first to pull back, wiping the salt from her eyes. Her crimson eyes shifting back and forth, thinking about something. Yoruichi sat on her heels waving a hand over her eyes.

"Oi, whats going on? Is it Isuma? Your thirst? What is it!"

"Just Sakura. I smell her."

Asuka looked at her intently, "What are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing, she just better leave me alone. In the meantime I think Naruto and Ichigo, probably need some help right now."

* * *

"KUROSAKI-KUN, UZUMAKI-KUN!"

Ichigo and Naruto waved slowly, already being aware of the potential awkward situation.

"Uh hey guys! So what brings you here?" Naruto wondered.

Orihime sat down in front of them, pulling Rukia near her. She pulled out a blanket and a basket and set it in front of the boys.

"You guys missed lunch, and I thought Kuro- I mean the both of you might be hungry." Orihime said twiddling with her fingers.

Ichigo avoided Rukia's gaze and accepted the food offer, and slowly ate the bento that was laid in front of him.

Rukia felt a twinge of hurt when Ichigo couldnt look at her, and instead of making things more uncomfortable she turned to Naruto who was nibbling on a sushi.

"Hey Naruto." She said.

"Oh uh Hi there Rukia!" Naruto stumbled out. Yup this is surely getting more awkward.

Rukia didnt really want to talk to Naruto, and she's pretty sure that Naruto isnt really into talking wiht her either. She could tell that this was awkward for th eboth of them.

"So hows the training goin?" Orihime asked Ichigo. Ichigo swore he could see the concern and worry laced in to her eyes. "Its going a bit slow but we are getting there right Naruto?"

_Please Naruto help me out here!_

Naruto looked at Ichigo's expectant eyes, but Naruto didnt really know how to repsond.

"U-uh yea! Its going pretty slow. ."

Then there goes 30 minuted of awkward and midless conversation. But most of the time it was Orihime doing most of the talking and everyone else listening in. Orihime was going on about her bean paste ideas and how the twins could help her broaden out her cooking skills, and Ichigo grimaced at the thought of bean paste food.

But Ichigo's mind was elsewhere, thinking about Zangetsu and Hichigo if they were even there, ever since this whole fiasco started. Then there was the tiny girl sitting very close to Naruto. A little too close.

Ichigo looked at Naruto sharply, but naruto waved his hand in defense. Ichigo turned his position back to Orihime who was now talking about the training that everyone else was doing with Yoruichi. Ichigo tried to engage some talk into everyone, but more toward rukia who was s till ignoring him.

_I guess I deserve that._

_Ichigo stop trying to talk to me. You chose her over me. Life over death._

Naruto put his hand on his face, trying not to let out a laugh.

Naruto feeling the awkwardness takinga hwole different level he stood up, puliing Rukia with him.

"Where do you want to go Rukia?" Naruto asked looking for a way out of this. "I need to ask Sakura and Asuka about something, wanna come?"

Ichigo looked at her pleadingly to stay but Rukia shot him down with a glare. Ichigo flinched, but said nothing.

"You sure you dont want me to come with you Rukia?" Orihime asked out.

Rukia shook her head, and gave her friend a small smile, "Its okay Inoue, Ichigo would like some company."

"If you say so."

Rukia and Naruto started to walk back leaving Ichigo and Orihime alone. Ichigo sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

_Great. . Now im stuck with her. ALONE._

* * *

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and felt sorry for his friend. He looked at the shorter girl who was havibng a pain expression on her face.

Naruto mentally slapped himself, finally seeing the equation add up in his mind.

_RUKIA LIKES ICHIGO! ICHIGO LIKES HER BACK! NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHY DIDNT YOU SEE THAT EARLIER. YOU COULDVE TOOK INOUE WITH YOU._

Naruto paced wavered a bit before going back to his thoughts. _But Inoue likes Ichigo. . . . and Inoue and Rukia are best friends. AHHHHHH MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!_

"Naruto dont stres syourself over the thought, its okay. Ill get over him."

Naruto was kinda sad to hear that from teh younger girl. "Rukia. . ."

Rukia wiped a lone tear from her eye, "Its ok. Ill be okay."

Naruto could really reply much, and stayed silent to her wishes. But much like her, he can kinda relate her situation to his own.

Its kinda like a messed up triangle. . . Man. . . .

And then the duo continued to walk on back to the field thier thoughts on different people.

* * *

When the duo finally return to the original training field, Rukkia told Naruto that she will be with Renji. Naruto was a bit skeptical, but Rukia just told him again that she will be fine. Naruto let her go to the river, before looking over seeing who is still around.

It was Yoruichi-sensei, Asuka-chan,Sakura-chan. . . and

"Asumi-chan!"

Naruto was more than relieved to see Asumi up and about. He even wanted to go to her room the night before to check up on her. he fixed his posture and jacket before running up to the Akiyama sisters.

Asumi could hear his footsteps making way toward them, and she covered her nose with her sleeve smelling sweat and something else?

Naruto slowe dup his run and walked briskly to her side, his eyes twinkling. "H-hey. . "

Yoruichi had her eyebrow raised, with a smirk tuggin gon her lips. Her violet eyes trailed to a pinkette also making her way here.

Lookie what we got here. . a lovely . . . uh love square type of thing. . .

"I have to superivse the kids in the river, and Asuka I believe you have to ask Rukia about Chappy right?"

Yoruichi elbowed Asuka, who glared but agreed. Asuka gave Asumia kick kiss on the cheek before going off with Yoruichi who is later heard laughing her heart out.

Asuumi let her arm drop to her sidfe, and breathed in slowly, before letting a smile come across her, "Hi Naruto."

Naruto had his eyes wide open and his mouth jaw slacked. Asumi, being a girl she is, suddenly felt self concious. I must look very scary. .

Naruto then found him self rubbin ghis head sheepishly. "Wow. . you look so pretty, honestly."

Asumi now could feel her cheeks heat up at the compliment. She thought htat her now demonic features would make her look terrifying to even look at, but heres Naruto complimenting her.

"Um thank you Naruto. So uh was there something you needed?"

Naruto eyes were blank, and then moving back and forth as if trying to remember something. Asumi couldnt help but shake her head with a smile on her lips.

"Perhaps a walk back to Ichigo will clear your head up, I believe you still have about 7 minutes before Kisuke and Kakashi-sama comes back to train you again. And I think I can help."

Naruto groaned not particulary liking the idea of training so hard again for hours. But was happy to see that Asumi was taking a bit of her time with him. Naruto pulled her arm and they slowly made thier way back to Ichigo. The hot air began to cool as they slowly made thier way, and Asumi was more of the listner while Naruto kept on talking about the difficulties of the situation, before going back and forth about her own health. She reassured him saying thats it rough, but she will be okay. Naruto being the kind of silly guy he is, tried to lighten things up. Asumi just let him do his thing, but he should already know that she is not the really sociable.

Sakura looked sadly as they walked away, feeling jealousy warm her up. But she had to slide it down. It wouldnt be fair to the both of them if they were having a good time. She thought.

She picked her self up, and stretched feeling the pop in her spine. Hearing shrieks and laughs coming from the creek, she gave a last longing look to the pair, before making a solemn promise.

Ill say sorry. . then I guess Ill start over with Naruto.

She let thought trail off, before seeing a familiar boy hiding behind the trees, with his arms cross. His black hair was wet with water, letting the sunlight hit him just right. His silver eyes looking at the pair sadly, before the eyes met her own green ones. He gave her a sad smile, and then walked away from her back to the voices.

It feels we are stuck in some kind of sick drama story. . . Sakura lamented.

* * *

"Asumi-san! Its good to se eyou up and about!" Kisuke said seeing Asumi and Naruto walking toward them. Kisuke tippe dhis hat at the pair, and Asumi gave him a small smile.

"Good to see you so soon Kisuke-sama."

Kisuke then looked at Naruto, who still couldnt keep his blue eyes off the girl beside him. Kisuke poked his cane at Naruto's stomach and motioned him to get back to Ichigo who was now alone since Orihime left his side.

Asumi felt slightly relieved that Naruto was gone, but was concerned to see that neither of the boys made as much progress as she expected. Kisuke looked in her calculating eyes, and sighed.

"Yea I know they are getting somewhere, but it seems its not enough correct?"

"Yes, perhaps I should teach them?" Asumi suggested, "I have neither of thier powers, so I can be a bit more of help."

Kisuke scratched his head, not really liking the idea. But her tone left no room for discussion. "What about-"

Asumi waved her hand, "Its nothing I cant handle. I am a child genius."

Kisuke laughed at the dry humour, and gently pushed her to the boys. "I'll be on stand by, show me what you got."

Ichigo and Naruto looked up at the girl who looked at them seriously. "Um what is going on Asumi-chan?"

Asumi made the boys stand and face her, she walked around them eyeing them up and down, with her crimson eyes. Ichigo and Naruto both couldnt help but shiver under her gaze.

"Wow. You guys really hadnt got a real grasp of it havent you?"

Ichigo and Naruto rolled thier eyes, feeling a bit insulted. Asumi looked at them straight, "Im not trying to be mean, but it seems that you guys still have no clue what you are really doing. Naruto you need to tap into your soul, but you are really trying to think that chakra is the same, and Ichigo its vice versa for you. Its all about stepping into each others shoes, and really seeing and feeling the difference in your bodies. If you can feel the difference, then you are not getting anywhere."

Asumi removed her jacket, revleaing a tank top that hugged tightly on her body, showing off her curves. "Here Naruto tell me the steps of the Rasengan, and Ill show you what I mean."

Naruto laughed at her, giving her look, Are you serious?

"Yes I am serious Naruto, just tell me geez."

Naruto not really comfortable with the idea, just gave her the steps. Make the swirl of energies, add power and pressure, and then curve it into a fine ball.

Asumi then closed her eyes keeping it in mind. Naruto and Ichigo stepped back the moment they saw the familiar glint in her opened eyes.

She didnt make cloned like Naruto wouldve done, instead she did it with just her self. After a few more moments a familiar blue ball began to form in her left palm. Kisuke, Yoru, and Kakashi (who later met up with the kids) Ichigo, and Naruto were shocked seeing that the girl was able to do it so quickly and perfectly.

Asumi then took her right hand and placed is over the ball and muttered out a calling to the winds. The winds began to sharply come over her, before concentrating the ind to the ball.

Naruto breathed out in admiration, "The Rasenshuriken."

Asumi then threw the ball yelling in her mind RASENSHURKIEN!

The silver ball whizzed past them before colliding with the rocks and trees, before the items were sliced and decimated to bits. When the air cleared up, everyone gave a round of applause.

"That was perfect!"

"And thats what you need to do. Look into each toher, and feel the difference in each other, then you try it out. Un les syou need another demonstration that is."

Yoru then put out her hand, making the kids look over to her. Her golden eyes looked at the girl, "You've seen Naruto stuff before, how about doing Ichigo-boys special, the Heaven Piercing Fang? Can you do that with out the need of a Zanpakutou spirit?"

Asumi nodded and drew out her sword letting the black metal shine in the setting sun. she looked to Ichigo for directions.

"Find your energy, let it build and build to the sword letting it concentrate. You need your Zanpakutou's help and guidance before finding the perfect combo, and let it out."

Asumi followed the steps and tried to figure it out. But Yoru-sama was right, she didnt have a Zanpakutou, but she did had one thing. A demon in her soul.

Yoru was suprised to see a familiar silver aura surround the said girl much like how Ichigo had first done when she trained him for a bankai.

"She is using her demon to help her. . .Her demon is the spirit inside her."

Naruto and Ichigo made quick mental notes before going back to see the power keep building. Asumi let the power continue to grow before feeling Isuma spiritually holding the sword with her.

"Getsuga-Tenshou." She whispered, letting the sword swipe at another piece of forest, before the whole part of the area was blown to bits.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

"That is very raw power and talent right there." The adults said in awe.

Naruto and Ichigo were the most shocked, finally seeing how Asumi's words are starting to kick in thier heads. They were fired and pumped to try for real this time, but the teachers said it is best that they should stop for the day and rest up. They were happy about it, but they were over worked today, and now it was a good time to rest.

But along the way back both boys made a break through. Naruto was able to use his spirit enerygy(at last) and be able to to manifest his apirit aura completely. His aura was red and the shape of the former Kyuubi, kinda like how Ichigo's used to be the hollow mask. Ichigo was able to now to make enough chakra to be able to slightly walk on water.

The teachers were really impressed teh way that the young girl was able to knock some sense into them. The tides and winds were changing in thier favor now, and they are looking at promising results soon. But they cant shake the feeling of a storm brewing ahead, since they are now possibly light years away from where they all had come from, there will be problems if they cant get a message a sign or anything to them.

Who knows what is happening to the war preparation in Konohakagure?

Who knows what the Seretei is even doing about the discovery of the open demensions?

And who knows what would happen if something causes both worlds to crumble?

But it was to be discussed in another day. Right now, the adults looked at each other and the bundle of kids who were now passed out and sleeping soundly in the living room together. Right now the kids need rest.

Ichigo was curled over the couch with Renji, with a blanket sloppily over them. Naruto and Chad were sleeping on the floor with pillow covering ther heads and thier shorts (they had a pillow fight lol) Rukia and Asuka who were dressed in night dresses were sleeping/cuddling near each other near the fireplace with Asumi and puppy Kouga leaning against the wall (as if she is checking on them so they wont roll into the fire)

Sakura, Ryou and Saiko were on the infaltable bed, with thier bodies hanging out of the ides, snoring lightly with blankets here and there. And Sai and Uuryu were seen sleeping with a scroll in thier hands. Yoru and Kisuke returned to thier rooms to drink while Kakakshi and Yamato were out for a spa dip before going back inside and sleeping in thier co-joined room. Yoruichi went somewhere, but she was heard snoring in her room when Ryou past by.

He woke up feeling the urge to go get some air, after waking up to see Saiko and Sakura on the same bed with him. It was awkward and he moved carefully around the bodies of his teammates and walked through the silent halls of the manor. Creaks were moaned out when Ryou walked over the sqeaky steps to the roof, makin ghim curse under his breath knowing that almost everyone was a light sleeper.

"Stupid flooring. . "

Creak Creak Creak

Damn. . . .

He hurriedly ran up the stairs trying not to make so much noise. He was relieved to see the doorknob to the roof, and he wrapped his hands aroun dit and slowly pulled it open and closing it quietly behind him. CLANG!

He winced when he heard the metal door close loudly instead of quietly like he wished. After the echoes of the noise died down, he turned his attention to the cool air, and the bright moon that looms over head.

The air was soft and sending him goose bumps making him feel more awake, and its just how he wanted it. Even the bitter silence with the exception of the crickets and the low howls of the wind, but it kept him at ease.

He thought it was funny, that it was silent.

Im really starting to pick up on _her_ habits arent I?

He breathed in ithe cool air, letting the foggy air embrace him. But with the thought of her, it made him sad again. Sad seein gher be openly distant to him, but suddenly being close to Naruto.

**Ryou you idiot. You donteven know the full story dont make assumptions.**

_But Naruto likes her too! She has been in her world for about 3 weeks!_

**Using most of the time unconcious and barely coherent! If you are so scared of losing her, why did you talk to her like that!**

_Okay I was angry she was really starting to get on my nerves with all the hiding!_

The voice behind his head started to laugh. **Gave you no right to do that. She has it rough, she is not the most outspoken person you know.**

Ryou sighed and placed his hands on his head, _Now you tell me. . ._

**Well find a way to apologize.**

_Working on it geez, now leave me alone._

"Leave who alone Ryou?"

Ryou turned around, and felt a knot formed in his throat. Crimson met silver. Half breed and human staring at each other.

"Just talking to myself, " he replied quickly. "Besides what are you doing here?"

Asumi walked toward him with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders before taking a seat, far from Ryou, "I could say the same for you."

Ryou sat where he stood, "Touche."

His eyes shifted to her body every so often when the silence became a wall between them. Nows the time to apologize. Just say it.

"I-" The words died in his throat right away. What the hell is wrong with you, just say it!

"Ryou its all right, Im not mad anymore. . ."

"Im sorry though. . . I was out of line! I shouldnt have kept my mouth shut-"

He didnt noticed that asumi was alrady infront of him, sealing his lips with her finger. "Its fine. Its over and done with. Okay?"

He muffled out a okay through his sealed lips before looking at her up and down much like how Naruto did. Ryou being the previous player he was never really took appearance seriously, bu tnow with just them under the moon light, Asumi looked absolutely stunning to him.

The moon highlighted her silver highlights and her-her eyes, those bright red eyes. It made him feel lost inside those pools of red.

Ryou enveloped her into a hug, feeling that he had more to be sorry for. Asumi who could feel Ryou's apology with the physical action, glady returned it, lettin gher senses take another wild ride like the previous time.

His scent captivated her, and it was enough to let them get lost in thier own private world. Ryou pushed her back slightly so that their faces were so close. He close dhis eyes tight and whispered brokenly, "Im so sorry. . . ."

Asumi found this side of Ryou very attractive to her new senses, and found herself whispering back, "Its okay. ."

Ryou held her tighter, and fearing if he had let go she would be gone fom his sight much like how she was taken away by the unkwown man. "You couldve died."

"Im fine. . Im doubtful you dont want me to die so easily." She joked out, trying to aleviate the tension.

Ryou chuckled before they both slid to thier knees letting the blanket cover them both as they stared out to the night, but really they both wanted to stare at each other. The warmth of ryou's arms around her waist was enough to let her become sleepy again. She leaned her body against his letting her head be tucked in righ tunde his chin. Her breaths started to become steady and slow, letting her body sink to sleep.

But then the fear of Isuma reigning over her mind was enough to shock her awake again, making Ryou look down in her with worry. Asumi who was now breathing rapidly felt the familiar arms wrap around her telling her it will be okay.

"I promise that this time, things will be different."

Asuumi felt the words hit leavingher witha comforting embrace and no more thoughts about her possible wavering soul.

It was before her eyes fully closed that she felt lips pressed against her fore head before a last phrases were whispered in her ear.

"Oyasuminasai, Asumi. . ."

* * *

**Hn. This isnt quite were I wanted to go. . . .**

**Madara looked from the hole of his mask, to find himself, in the dark of night in a barren desert. He pulled his usual Akatsuki coat tighter to his body, to keep the cool desert air from freezing his body to hypothermia.**

**Madara comtemplated whether he should you his Space-Time Jutsu again, but his body was too overowrked from jumping dimensions through out the whole day. He decided not to use it to give his eyes some rest, but he found that this was the perfect oppurtunity to continue explore the new area he stumbled in.**

**But from what he could see right now, it was just sand, sand, sand, and hey look more sand. He hopped around looking for a boulder or anything, so he can get some bearing around this possible endless desert.**

**There has to be something, to tell me where Im at! At the most I dont think I could use my justu again for a couple of hours.**

**He was too busy in his thoughts, before he felt his body slammed to the ground by a brute water pressure.**

**Madara felt his body tumbled before he saw a familiar bird fly to him, SHIT!**

**Madara quickly made a shadow clone to pull his real body out of the way, before the bird exploded.**

**Madara rolled to his feet, his eyes looking back and forthm back and forth. _IT CANT BE?_**

**"IT IS!"**

**Madara threw some kunai from his pouch to avoid getting caught in the familiar paper style jutsu he was used to seeing. SWISH SWISH SWISH He saw an incoming sycthe trying to slice his body, but he was able to shift his stomach into another dimension, to avoid the similar fate of the man called Saratobi Asuma.**

**Madara could feel sweat build up within, this was a lot of physical strain for his age and with the his suspicions are correct, there is lot more to be afraid of.**

**"HEH IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE BEST OF THE BEST!"**

**Madara sure didnt want to taunt right now, hearing the familiar gruff voice, followed with a constant noise of plastic hitting plastic**

**. He cant see them, no he wasnt able to keep up with them now. Madara was now panted and on his knees, in exhaustion, before yelling out, "COWARDS! ITS 11 AGAINST ONE! FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE AND YOU'LL SEE THE TRUE POWER OF THE UCHIHA!"**

**"HAH! LIKE HELL WE WOULD PLAY FAIR NOW!"**

**"YOU DIDNT TELL US YOUR REAL IDENTITY, YOU PLAYED WITH US TILL OUR VERY DEATHS!"**

**"AND LIKE WE WILL PLAY FAIR NOW!"**

**WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH WOSH!**

**Madara saw as 11 figures stood in front of him, before he could feel his throat clench into a choked gasp. His suspicions were correct, and now he Uchiha Madara, who was always calculating, always expectant of the outcomes, was shocked.**

**There infront of him, stood the eleven men and 1 girl. Madara wasnt sure why they looked different before. . . they just look like. . . . animals?**

**The rougue shinobi. . .known as the Akatsuki. . .**

**Hoshikage Kisami, was no longer the blue face and blue hair man shark face, but wearing a partial shark mas covering his right eye, his pale skin wrapped in a similar cloal like the Akatsuki Uniform carryin his usual sword Samehada right next to him. His partner Uchiha Itachi was wearing his his mask a bit differently, weasle ears were on Itachi's head, with the muzzel covering most of Itachi's face making him look feral and deadly.**

**"Good to see you're still breathing. Hn, if I knew about you, I wouldve blew you up with my magnificent art."**

**Deidara. . . .**

**Deidara was standing to the left of the pair, Itachi and Kisami, and Deidara stood still giving a lazy wave to Madara. Like his usual c4 explosion art, his body was still human. his left eye no longer held teh strange observation eye piece anymore, but merely a stange eagle headpiece stayed. His arms were deep in his pockets, probably fiddling with some explosive clay. Madara watched to see, that Deidara's partner was crouching next to him. It was Sasori of the Sand, with his red hair still on his head.**

**"I have finally reached eternal perfection as a living puppet." Sasori stated lowly, he is still carrying the featured of a puppet in his body. His mask wasnt on his body, but was on the puppet that was floating over Sasori's head.**

**"You like him? He is my new creation."**

**"Thats nothing sasori, he should check me out."**

**Hidan appeared, holding his siganture sycthe across his back, with a skeleton underjaw mask on his face. He looked no different before he was blown to bits by the pest Nara Shikamaru. His outfit was a flimsy jacket that didnt cover his chest, showing his body to all. his pants were the standard slacks that were white. Kazuku, was still kazuku, except with less body mass. He was scrawny unlike the mass he sported before when he was fighting Naruto and Kakashi. His mask was resting at the back of his head, it was an angry joker mask, with its lower jaw not visible. He gave Madara and indifferent stare, but stayed silent.**

**"Uresei everyone. . . you are all my fraccion and you should all act accordingly."**

**"Yesssir!" Everyone yelled out before taking thier bow, as a man and a woman stepped forward together. Madara still stood thier unmoving, but was already expecting the sudden pair.**

**"Nagato. . .. . .How nice it is to see you . . . I expected for you to die later. . . .Konan. "**

**Konan, looked at him, with a blank stare. "You were going to find me anyway, what better way to keep you from taking the Rinnegan, and Nagato's body, is to destroy it, and along with myself, so you'll never find him."**

**(KONAN IS DEAD BEFORE, BEFORE SASUKE KILLED DANZO, BUT AFTER HIS FAILURE TO CAPTURE THE EIGHT TAILED BEAST. KONAN HAD TO DESTROY ANY RENMANTS OF NAGATO AND YAHIKO'S REMAINS, BEFORE MADARA WOULD HAVE TO COME BACK FOR THE RINNEGAN. AND SHE DIED ALONG WITH THEM INTHE EXPLOSION. THIS IS PART NOT FOLLOWING THE MANGA!)**

**Madara bit his inner cheek, seeing that Konan was able to figure out his plan of action. Hn. _She is a good Shinobi, I feel like I almost regret adding her to the ranks of teh Akatsuki_. Konan was still te same as ever, except wiht her new look. No longer was her body covered by the Akatsuki cloak, she was giving a tight white fitter vest which was oulled down right between her breast. Her left sleeve was long covering her left arm, while her right arm was free and bare. She wore a skirt that reached her thighs and she wore combat boots that looked similar to the anbu shin guards.**

**Her mask was on her right shoulder in the shape of a cat. She stood near Nagato befor ebowing down as well.**

**Nagato was no longer the scrawny and bony man that was stationed in the room all day, but was now fit, and filled with muscle and power. His eyes no longer holding the familiar purples irises with rings, but a deep blue. His cloak similar to (Grimmjows) leaves his chest bare, his hollow hole in his chest.**

**"I never thought I see the day. . . .The Akatsuki are alive."**

**Nagato shook his head, before telling everyone to draw back thier weapons. Nagato pushed a hand out, sending everyone away, except him, Konan, and his former leader.**

**Madara was able to relax now, mostly everyone is gone. And since Nagato has no Rinnegan-**

**"Dont even bother to try Madara. . . .you cannot beat me or Konan at your level."**

**Madara stood up and cracked his neck, his knuckles popping too. "Oh? Is that so?"**

**Nagato looked at him seriously, "We are not the same as before Madara."**

**Madara sighed, getting annoyed with the small talk. "Well then . . . .explain."**

**"Hn. Simple, you follow me, or you die, by my hand. Im in no longer in your control. . . .Lord Aizen is my leader now."**

**Madara from behind the mask, raised his old brow. Aizen? Hn. . .**

**"Are you still loyal to me?"**

**Nagato made no motion for yes and no. Nagato crossed his arms, and Konan looked no different. Then Nagato made a lazy shrug, "Some do, some dont, its really just who's more powerful."**

**Madara could repress the scoff, "So this Aizen is stronger, than the Uchiha?"**

**Nagato again shrugged his shoulder, and flash stepped in fron of Madara. "I suggest you follow me, so you can see for yourself."**

**Madara was amazed at the speed, as much as he wanted to wait confrontation, this could a be a potential oppurtunity, for a possible . . .**

**"Madara, move it."**

**Madara reluctantly began to follow, his former follower through the barren desert. After a few minutes of walking, Madara still sees nothing in general.**

**"So where are we?"**

**"Las Noches. Lord Aizen's fortress."**

**Madara rolled his eyes again, Fortress my ass.**

**That was until his eyes laid upon the white castle that was long and wide as his eyes can see. But when Nagato opened it's doors, it was strange. The sky was now blue and cloudy, unlike the outside that was pure black. Corridors and stairs, and towers were circuling around. Madara was impressed, it was a pretty structured place. He continued to follow Nagato and Konan, up and down the stairs and the corriidors till finally they reached the huge double doors.**

**Nagato pushed the doors opened, before clearin ghis throat. "My lord, I have returned."**

**"Nagato its good to have you back. Please, bring our guest in, and find your other comrades."**

**Nagato then disappeared from Madara's sight, and now it was just the strange man's voice and himself.**

**The room was dark, and barely visible to see what is in front of him. There were several seats surrounding one throne that was int he far back of the room. His feet trotted on the floor admiring the view.**

**"Welcome Uchiha-san."**

**The kight shut off before turning on again with the light shining on one man that was now occupying the seat in front of him. Madara wasnt totally alarmed, but he kept the shock lodged in his throat.**

**The man stood up and put out a hand in front of him. "Boku wa Sosuke Aizen."**

* * *

"Im pretty sure the story went something like that. We had a quickie fight and we had a draw since well no need to get into the story a bit more." Aizen explained to his unconvinced Vasto Lordes, who were looking at Aizen suspiciously.

Madara nodded along, with Sasuke and the Akatsuki. Sasuke didnt know why he was here, buthe felt it was a total waste of time. He was stuck here, in this place called Hueco Mundo, with about 17 men serving BOTH Madara and Aizen.

Madara and Aizen were going on and on, on how they met and how all 17 men including himself (sasuke) will be working together for one common goal.

Rule the Worlds and Revenge

With whta Sasuke was getting informed from the both of them apparently there was something that will bve asked of him. And Sasuke had no problem with that. If it was to make him stronger, he will do it. Besides he still needs to settle a score with a certina blonde shinobi and a orange hair shinigami.

Sasuke onyx eyes trailed to his supposed dead brother Itachi. After finding out about his brother's real reason for killin goff most of the Uchiha clan, he swore that he would get revenge on Konoha kagure for puttin gso much on his brother's shoulders.

"So what am I doing here?" Sasuke asked rudely, his agitation to get back to training was making him impatient with all this small talk.

Aizen looked at him with amusement and looked to Madara, "So he is a relative of yours?"

Madara nodded, "Think of him as my great great grandson of sort, but yes he is related to me. Why?"

Aizen was about to speak before the great white doors opened, and entered a young woman with a a notciable knighted armor.

Everyone in the room, including Madara and Aizen bowed down before speaking in unison.

"Welcome back, Lady Naruobi."

The woman with long red hair and silver eyes, looked over the room, before lifting her hand, to motion them to stand. She took her seat on the tbale with Madara and Aizen, and looked at them with concerned eyes.

"We got a situation going on. . . "

Aizen and Madara sighed in unison, "Yes, yes. . Yukio and Tora screwed up."

Naruobi growled under her breath, "Why did I use those idiots again? *sigh* Anyway, we have another situation. . . Those pesky Shinigami, and Shinobi are at my world. . . working with the Knights."

Her eyes looked to see thiers eyes lit up in shock and confusion. Seeing that there were too many people in the room.

"Yammy, Nagato. . . .Please leave us."

They bowed on thier knees before disappearing.

"Sasuke, leave us as well, I will get to you soon enough."

Sasuke made a scoff before leaving the 2 men and woman by themselves. Naruobi shifted in her seat and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"They pulled some energy from the transfer, and made them pass throught hte dimensions, to avoid being brought to. . .well you know where."

"Iyah. . . someone is not going to be happy about that,"Madara whined. "So do you know what is going on over there?"

Naruobi leaned back in her seat and tapped her chin." Hn. Naruto,Ichigo, and asumi have already transformed, but I bet. . .they are working together to defeat. . ."

She points her fingers to Madara and Aizen, "To defeat you two."

Madara crossed his arms and removed his mask., "Oh yea huh. They dont know you huh?"

Naruobi's eyes dimmed a bit before puttin gon her smirk,"They are not suppose to. But you can already tell that the girl Asumi has swimmed through thte dimensions before. She already got through the boys Ichigo and NAruto already, and at this rate, she is probably going to lead them once we start cutting throught the fabric of our times."

"So. . what do we do then?"

"We train as well. . . And of course stir up some trouble in their worlds." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Are we gonna start our take over now?"

Naruobi nodded, "Of course, we have to make room for hi-I mean ourselves. . .Heres what we will do. . . Aizen take Sasuke. Sasuke will be the new leader of the Akatsuki Fraccion. He will have them prepared for the take over of the Seretei (Soul Society)."

Madara rubbe dhis chin, "Im not thoroughly sure he is ready. . .He still hasnt been able to defeat Ichigo."

"Well he will have his second chance of redempttion, he will train here, with everyone. Madara, I want you to train the Vasto Lordes, and prepare them for the war in Konohakagure. they may be already waiting for our charge, but we will strike quickly."

Then she leaned forward her elbows touching the table. "Then in the midst of fighting we will pull back and thats where us three come in. . . ."

"And then we cut the dimensions?"

She shrugged and leaned back again, "If thats how you want to call it then yeah."

"But Im pretty sure, they will get the clue, that they are not enemies."

"There are more than one step into this. You fight them seperately, then fight them as one team, then. . ."

Aizen and Madara eyes lit up, "THEN WE CRUSH THEM!"

Naruobi said nothing, but gave a small clap. Madara and Aizen then started to talk amongst themselves, discussing the possible plans of the attack before turning back to the girl.

"Well, when will it happen?"

Naruobi thought for a moment, before looking at the both of them, "Ill let our little group(referring to the Team in the Seie World.) be the judge of that. Whenever thier ready, we will start immediatly."

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait, had a week off, doing stuff ^^

So yea here it is, and sorry for it being a bit too lengthy probably. And any possible grammer mistakes yadda yadda

And now we can see the 3rd badass in this story - Naruobi! And also the debut of the original Espada and the Akatsuki Espada for the 1st time

Next Time: Kotonaru sekai de no konran!

Okaami-chin out!


	17. Interlude:Kotonaru Sekai De  No Konran!

Interlude Part 1

Kotonaru sekai de no konran!

* * *

I dont own Naruto or Bleach, just the plot and my Oc's :P

* * *

In response to a review, I will try to make my characters more in depth and focus on the main characters Naruto and Ichigo. But sadly its not only thier story to tell. .

But I will try to make the story more likable, but for right now an interlude if you will please read.

This time we get to see the otherside of the story in our favorite Worlds of Konohakagure and the Serietei.

Recap: Naruto and friends realized that Asumi had disappeared. And no Tsunade states that there will be a war against them if another Sayer knight like Asumi show up again. Naruto states that this was all a set up, but nevertheless has to give Gaara, a note by Tsunade about the alliace between the Sand and the Leaf. So Naruto and Team 7 have been transported by Yukio (oc)to the World of Seika, be Naruto had the chance to give Tsuande the seal of approval to start the war of the Sayer Knights. Before they had gotten home Yukio (oc) had stoppped them and made the Kyuubi inside him disappear and the Hollow Naruto (Haruto) takes its place. And right after that they were transported but Kakashi using a technique to pull themm of course.

In the Bleach world, Sasuke's team has infiltrated the world of the living and has confronted Ichigo. Ichigo beats Sasuke in a duel, before Ichigo rushes to find Rukia. Yoru and Kisuke have been doing research on Sasuke as well as research in the changing frequecies of the barriers between the Living and the Dead. Ichigo goes through the precipice world to find Rukia (who was later found in the world of the living) but was stopped by yet another man (oc). His name is Tora, and wants to fight Ichigo. Ichigo was overpowered but Tora had alraedy had other plans, he was able to pull Hichigo out of his soul before lettin git be replaced by a tailed beast (Iichibii), which made him transform. Again Tora started to transport Ichigo and his friends to the Sayer World.

Now Naruto and Ichigo with thier swtich powers are trying to prepare themselves for a possible battle that will break the boundaries of 3 worlds. . . And this is the story . . . of the worlds they had left.

Here is the list of Oc's known since some people may have forgotten( for a certain review), but they will not take part in this chapter.

Good guys ^^

-Akiyama Asumi,Asuka and Yoruichi

-Kotobuki Saiko

-Minamouto Ryou

Bad guys :(

-Yukio

-Tora

-Naruobi

**Prologue of the whole story: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

KONOHAKAGURE

"Tsunade-sama... "

"Still no sign of them?"

". . . no."

BAM!

An angry fist hit the table hard, knocking over the tea cup making it shatter on the floor. Tsunade's sharp eyes grew more intesne and filled with fury. Shizune flincehd at her master's current anger, but she shakily looked at her with her best voice, "We have retrieved the orders from the Kazekage however, and he agrees to join our alliance."

"Shizune! Thats is NOT my greatest concern right now."

Shizune bowed her head, afraid of her Lady's fury. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, I need to know where they are at. Is it Madara?. . . . The Knights?

It has been nearly 4 days since Tsunade heard that Naruto still hasnt returned, and it was starting to worry. Team 7 was her most prized shinobi, and she meant it in the best way possible. Hatake Kakahi a jonin of high caliber, Haruno Sakura her protege and her top med shinobi, Sai a prized spy in Danzo's group, and Uzumaki Naruto. . . the worlds toughest and strongest shinobi to ever live..were now gone from the face of the earth. . .

She bit her thumb as she paced the room. "DId you have a team run through the path they took?"

"Uh no. . .my lady."

"THEN GET TO IT! WE NEED TROOPS THERE NOW!" She barked.

Shizune was relieved to hear Tsunade call out the orders for inverstigation, but then she remembered the meeting with the elders. . . and Danzo. They had been getting on Tsunade's business about the whole Knight Fiasco eversince she woke up from the coma. They claim she was responsible about the whole thing, but that was just funny. Tsunade was still in a coma till the morning that people had found out thier village was again in shambles. But the elders were stubborn. . .and still refused to listen to her. .

They are always like that, but since Tsunade came back, everyone was in high spirits. And the ocntructions of Konoha has been faster.

Tsunade also had been issuing orders for thorough training of th elemental powers of trained jonin, and been told to keep a tighter security.

Chunin and genin were worling double time to get money, train and support the rest of the population of Konoha.

Tsunade sat back on her chair and sighed. She had to be careful now, she had seen the girl's (Asumi) unknown power replays of the girls power thanks to Shizune's extensive report by Sakura.

She had to take no chances.

These creatures were now appearing every. . .tall as the tallest pine trees, almost as strong as a loose tailed beast. Its power was unbelievable. And to think there is more popping up more and more often just righ ton the outskirts of town. Asumi had called them hollows, and thats how there were indentifeid now. Mask, a hole in thier chest, and the ability to talk.

As often they were popping up, it was hard to defeat them, with out knowing the real weaknesses behind. She urged for the Investigation team to get mroe info, but the other jonin claim that theses skulled like beast disappear when defeated.

Now that just made things harder.

If they cant get data, then what?

All she got from the reports was that striking the skulled mask seems to defeat them instantly. And that they can talk, and shoot beams from thier mouths.

Its like these things were placed in the wrong world. . . WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S IT!

"I need to send peole following Naruto's trial path to the Kazekage and back! If the culprit of all of this there is sure to be one sloppy mess left behind. Get me Team 8 and Team 10. We need Shikamaru to take charge, and with Kiba's skills we are sure to find them somewhere."

Shizune fine brows furrowed. "But Ojou-sama. . . what about Kurenai-san, she cant lead the team."

Tsunade sighed, "Just get me the members, excluding Kurenai of course. Shikamaru will beleading-"

"I wouldnt do that though, they need a person with real experience."

Tsunade's cold eyes glared at the new prescence in the room. The man stepped forward with his cane clicking on the floor. His one eye looking at Tsunade with a smirk on his face.

"Eavesdropping Danzo, thats rather low of you. And its none of your concern, last time I checked Shikamaur could handle the Akatasuki rather well compared to you when you were at your prime."

Danzo growled, "Its my concern after all if the elders want me to accompany them."

Tsunade stood up unfazed by the news, and walked to Shizune whispering in her ears. "He has the Sharingan. He is planning to control you now, but I had place a protective sign on your body. Your job is to look after the Team Retrieval, and look out for Danzo...If he does something, you kill him understood?"

Shizune murmured a quick and fearful yes before leaving the room to gather everyone.

* * *

"Danzo."

"Tsunade. You know already where this will lead, and this proves that your leadership is of the lacking in this department."

Tsunade hated talking to this guy. He is shady, all talk, and certainly a pain that always get in the way of her plans. She had heard from Yamato that Danzo had been planning an uprising against her, bu Tsunade knew for a fact that the people wouldnt accept him.

His anbu group called Root were nothing but lowlives trying to take control. But she knew better, always having Shikamaru by herside to make sure she was one step ahead of him. But this time, since she had been in her coma, who knows what he couldve done.

"What are you up to?"

"You have been missing out. . . and its abou time the people know that what ever the things you are doing will fail."

Tsunade gave him an icy smile,"Well good luck then, and Im sure this time you will get what is coming to you once and for all Danzo. Dismissed."

Danzo left the room with a snarl on his face, he hated it when she gets smart with him. But he knew that this time, he WILL get his way, if it meant interfering with the Investigation.

He had to get there first, and see for himself THEN make his move.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and his faithful pet Akamaru withtin a couple minutes and they all faced Tsunade slightly frightened.

Tsunade looked at them and folded her hands under her chin.

"Why have you summoned us Ojou-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru. . I need you to lead these people. . . and find Naruto."

Gasps were heard all around the loudest belonging to timid Hinata. Shikamaru's face turned from his lazy attitude to utmost serious, with his hands crossed over his chest. They heard that Naruto had left the village with his team to the sand village, and everyone assumed that he was home already just laying low.

But this was shocking. . .

Naruto. . Thier knuckle headed ninja. . was missing?

"I want you to take both team, look for ANYTHING that will tell us, where Naruto is at. Return at dusk, and you will have to bring Danzo and Shizune with you."

The orders were simple, find trails, evidence, and information then return. With Naruto the top priority, this makes the missions S-ranked. Kiba stood forward petting Akamaru's head, "Anyone got something I can smell?"

"Smell the scroll and your mission start immediatly!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

So thats so it all happened, Shikamaru remembered. He stayed ahead of the group that was currently following behind him. They were taking the usual trail to the sand village, to see if they had any leads of finding where Team 7 had disappeared to.

Kiba and Akamaru then shot up ahead over Shikamru's head his eyes pointing to the back. Shikamaru eyes looked to see Danzo trialing behind them. He stopped on a tree motioning for the combined forces of Team 10 and Team 8 to stop.

He looked to Hinata, "Set up the Byakugan, check. And Kiba and Shino, senses on guard now. Ino, Chouji and Shizune-san move up on ahead 300 yeards in front of us then stop."

He purposely ignored Danzo as the fellow teammates did thier orders from Shikamaru. Danzo growled, "Everyone stop what they are doing, and listen to me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Tsunade made me captain of this team, not you, so they listen to me."

Danzo and his followers were really getting pissed now, they didnt like to be pushed around, especially be Tsunade's lackeys.

Shikamaru knew for a fact that Danzo will probably interfere with the investigation, so he made the group move steadily along making sure they had covered everywhere. Danzo was no help, so they had to work a tad bit harder to make sure they didnt miss anything.

Still they hadnt find anything and it was almost time for them to turn back.

"You mean we still havent found anything?"

Hinata shook her head wiping the sweat off her face. Kiba came forward with towels and washcloths to clean everyone sweat and they sat there on the ground waiting for more orders. Shikamaru bit his lip and looked at the moon as if he was looking for tha answers at the surface. Everyone's powers were pretty much exshausted, with the exception of Danzo and his group, all they could do now was go home.

"But that would leave the trail cold, the scent is almost washed up and gone away!"

"We are still in post level 3 danger. We have to return. Besides where is Danzo and his group?"

Ino scoffed and put her hands on her hips looking at Shikamaru sharply, "We cant just go home, these guys are suspicious, and they were pushing us so we'd be tired, so let's wait."

Shizune eyes darted to the trees, hearing thuds hitting the ground steadily away from them. Kiba raised his finger tellinge everyone to be quiet, and motioned for Hinata to do a quick scan of the Byakugan. Hinata eyes scanned the trees and whispered to Shikamaru that it was another of those hollowed beasts. Shikamaru looked at the direction of where thumbs were heard, and gave everyone an order.

"Its not heading toward us. . . its heading toward Danzo."

Shino looked at Shikamaru with his bugs flyin gout out his coat obviously ready for a fight, "What should we do? Save him?"

Shikamaru eyes hardened his lips shut in a fine line. "We are going to have to but this will be a pain. Okay now everyone listen to me. . . "

* * *

"THOSE KIDS ARE GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS!"

Danzo punched a boulder making it crumble before him. His group of anbu officers were shaking slightly but kept their head down. Danzo was breathing heavily, "If these guys cant find anything. . .We cant proceed. But we must find something!"

"Oh and you have heheheh~"

Before Danzo could even process the new voice, he blinked and saw all of his anbu memebers in thier own pool of blood.

The voice is female. . .playful and holding the tone of dominance.

"Where are you?"

More giggles were heard making him shiver in fear. Danzo then realized what he is feeling and cursed. Im not gonna let this thing bother me. . .

"Ah come now Danzo *WOSH* Im here to offer a piece of info."

His body whirled around to hear the foot steps behind him. He calmly looked at the girl who was bathed in the moon light and exhaled slowly.

Yukio looked at the older man before turning attention to her finger tips that were covered in blood. She licked it off, groaning with satisfaction.

"Naruto is sweeter. . . but this will do for now. . ."

Danzo gulped before addressing the seemingly younger girl who was looking disinterested in him.

"What do you want. . .and who are you?"

Yukio's red long mane swished around her as she sauntered toward the said man. Her green eyes looking at him with. . . hunger?

Her finger tip traced his body, her voice whispering in his ear. "You want to take over Konoha?"

Danzo closed his eye, and breathed, "Yes. . . "

Yukio pressed her lips near his ears and continued, "If you let me I can. . . help."

Danzo brought a kunai to her throat as she was caught in his grasp. Yukio was calm and didnt show any emotion. "You will not get me off guard that easily, I'll do it my way- ARGHHHHHHH!"

And invisble hand was gripping Danzo tightly as he was hoisted in the air. Danzo started to panic not being able to see what was gripping him so tightly. He was started to feel his bones crack, his voice screeching out wails of pain. Yukio from below was smirking, and licked her lips playfully.

" Yes you will be doing it your way . . .But I on the other hand want to give you some. . . assistance. But it looks like you wont need it after all. . ."

Danzo could barely hear her, and his eyes squint to see a hazy figure. Its mask looking like a wolf with beady red eyes and with a large built body.

"A hollow. . . ."

The said hollow began to roar, before setting its jaw ready to kill. Danzo tried to summon the Sharingan's power, but the power of this hollow was beyoind what he ever felt. It wasnt those hollows that were just aimleslly running around (gillian), but something more. .

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Now now, dont be so scared, it wont hurt. . . HAHAHAH!" The hollow voice said. "You were reckless Danzo, you should felt my energy hours ago."

Danzo refused to lose, but it was too late, he could feel his body shutting down, his sharingan refused to work with him, and now he was told that he couldnt feel this hollows prescense for hours.

"Maybe it was because you were too focused in taking over, you didnt feel set up? Awh thats too bad. . .IKIDAKIMAS!"

Danzo readied himself for his impending doom, that was before sounds of barks and yells were heard.

"GATSUGA!"

Tornadoes of speed and power slammed into the hollows back as he dropped Danzo to the floor. Kiba and Akamaru skidded to a stop before going at it again, "GATSUGA!"

The hollow was again hit straight in the head thi stime, making its body collided with trees and boulders. Kiba and Akamaru started to feel their bones began to have spilts, mkaing them whine out in agony.

The hollows dense skin was starting to take a toll of thier bodies. Shizune and Ino were frantically trying to revive the slaughtered anbu, but it was already too late. By the time they could start healing, they had already breathe thier last breath.

The hollow opened its mouth wide and began to charge for a full blown cero but before he could do that his body was halted and stopped by the Shikamaru who had his shadow manipulation jutsu set.

"Gotcha you hollow."

"Damn it! Pesky Shinobi! I will devour one of your souls today!"

Shikamaru tightened his grip on the hollows shadow, "HINATA, CHOUJI, SHINO NOW! SHIZUNE, INO! GET DANZO!"

"8 trigrams 64 palms!"

"Human boulder!"

"Hiken!"

Shizune wiped a sweaty hair from her face as she pulled Danzo's body aside with Ino's help whose hands were shkaing slightly at the sight of Danzo's body. Ino tried to push the image out of her head, until Shizune asked her to calm down and focus.

"I cant have you shaking on me now Ino, come on we have to start already!" Shizune ordered, her palms pressing against Danzo's neck and chest. Ino shaky hands were now not shaking and she with new determination started to heal as fast as she can.

"Uh,uh I wouldnt if I were you. . ."

SHINK!

Shizune and Ino jumped away from Danzo's body to see a Naginata fold and swerve at thier heads. Ino and Shizune rolled to their feets and readied thier bodies to see the woman who stopped them from healing the man.

"Names Yukio, long red hair and green eyes, remember that." She said with a chuckle, " I wont let you heal him, he is no tyour friend so why bother?"

Shizune glared at Yukio before running up to her and trying to nick her body with one of her poison darts on her wrist. Yukio raised her naginata paryying all the flying needles, befor meeting Shizune's kunai blow with shaft of her weapon. They held each other's stance there trying to force each other on thier knees with thier strength.

Parry after parry after parry, the women fought against the metal. Sparks were flying off the metal as the two women refused to back down. That was until Shizune was able to pin the woman down, and hold her with her arms and legs. Yukio squirmed and pushed her off before hearing Shizune barking orders at Ino.

"INO DO IT NOW!"

Yukio felt someone entering her mind, making her kneel over, her green eyes looked at Ino who had her palms out facing her mouthing out, "Mind transfer jutsu."

Yukio however, was not going to let that happen, she forced Shizune to switch places with her making the jutsu hit Shizune instead. Shizune mind was now in the control of Ino. Ino who finally realized her mistake, saw her own body crumple to the floor, and blinked only once when she saw Yukio sticking her hand in Shizune's stomach.

"H-how?"

SPLURT!

Ino could se eher own body having a similar wound, making her break out of the jutsu before curling over in pain feeling the white hot bruning sensation in her stomach.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Ino felt the pain in her body burn, making her almost black out before hearing a low sexy chuckle.

"Awh. . I feel bad for hurting sexy ladies like you, but you guys squirm to much for my taste. . "

Thud. Thud.

Shizune and Ino were now unconcious from the pain and acid after burns that pierced thier bodies.

Yukio then kicked Shizune and Ino to the side before turning to Danzo. She picked up his mangled body and waited for the kids to finish up thier strike. Yukio watched carefully as the hollow fell to its knees, and lying flat on its back.

It didnt disappear meaning that the kids hadnt thoroughly defeated him. As the kids stopped thier attacks Yukio, walked by all of them before knocking them all out with her naginata and speed.

Hinata was the first to go feeling a heavy strike on her head. Chouji was next feeling something in his left arm and right leg snap, before he fell too the pain knocking him out.

Shino and Kiba fell next, their backs sliced brutally before thier bodies folded over, blood pooling them.

And shikamaru was last facing the woman, the woman called Yukio held her Naginata at his neck before whispering words and phrases that Shikamaru was unable to hear.

Thunder and lighting boomed over his head as dark clouds loomed over them. A bolt of lighting hit the metal Naginata and before Shikamaru can realize what was going to happen, he felt the current of electricuty burn in and out of his body in spasms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yukio's mouth was gleaming, her eyes hungry to see Shikamaru gettin electrocuted, but she realized that she didnt want the effort into cealning teh bodies up, so instead she pierced hsi flesh once more with the naginata, giving him one final jolt before putting the unconcious boy down.

Multiple bodies hit the ground, making Yukio smile. "You just made things easier for me."

She looked to the hollow that was now hobbling to its feet cursing. "DAMN IT, WHERE ARE THEY? LET ME ATTEM!"

Yukio kicked the hollow again to tis knees, so that they were now face to face. "Just eat Danzo already he is half dead, then kill this pests once your done."

Yukio then dusted the blood off her naginata and her pants and turned to the hollow," Hurry up already. . at this rate you will die, not like I care anyway."

She tossed the hollow the half dead body of Danzo to the hollow and the hollow happily started to chew at Danzo's feet. Yukio then turned away from the sight in front of her before opening a gate way from the sky called Garantua, before hopping in and disappearing once again.

"Stupid woman. . I'll get her for that later. . "

Bones could be heard gettin gcrushed, and Danzo's tortured screams. . . finally silenced for good. The hollow started to glow a bright red symbolizing the power of Danzo that was now flowing through the hollow's body. The hollow sat back and rubbed its belly, to soothe his eternal thirst for blood and power. "Hmmmm. . .so much power. . ."

Teams 8 and 10 were starting to wake just as the hollow began to lick the blood of Danzo off his finger tips.

Shikamaru groaned before seeing the hollow started to get back on his feet. He eyed the blood that was now starting to dry, and he made the bitter calculations. His team is down, and unconcious, they cant move (due to Yukio's technique of disabling movements.) and the hollow was starting to make his way toward them.

"Heheheh~ That man was a good meal. . Yukio even left me some dessert. . . you boy will be a tasty treat for me."

Danzo is dead.

And if he cant do something in his daze

They will all be dead. . .

CRACK SPLAT

Shikamaru could see a blur of a body, he blinked again to see a visible crack on the hollows head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU BITCH!"

The hollow screamed out in pain and held his head, the crack slicing all the way down from the center to the chin.

Shikamaru blinked again before seeing familiar blond hair, and a green coat. The Hokage. . saved them.

The hollow realized that his time was up the moment he saw his arms and legs fade away in the moon light.

"I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

In his last attempts, the hollow opened his jaw so wide a familiar red ball was being formed. Shikamaru noticed that the red beam would be heading straight toward Team 8 and 10 as well as thier Hokage who stubbornly refused to move.

"OJOU-SAMA! GET AWAY!" Shikamaru yelled out. He knew that if had let the Hokage die, he would never forgive himself. Shikamaru forced his hands to move, but it was still wasnt working.

COME ON MOVE! INO, HINATA, KIBA, CHOUJI, ANYONE PLEASE! WAKE UP AND STOP THE HOKAGE!

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru's fearful expression and smiled at him, with her fist curled, before she looked at the hollow and walked slowly toward him.

The hollow tried to make the beam fire already, "RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tsunade calmly continued to walk before they met face to face. Tsunade didnt hesistate before letting her fist cracked the rest of the skull to oblivion, forcing the whole body to crush right into the ground making a heavy crater. Tsunade stood straight, her arms at her side, brushing a long hair out of her eyes she looked at Shikamaru who was stunned.

"That is how you thoroughly defeat a hollow."

Shikamaru started to ramble, "Wait! How did you- Why are-How-?"

Tsunade walked to him and unbinded him from his paralysis and sighed, "You guys were taking to long and I figured Danzo had something to do with it."

Shikamaru rubbed his arm feeling a small fine hairline break in his arm from fighting the hollow. "Not entirely. . Danzo is-"

"Dead I know. . he is still a ninja that will be honored later tonight with the others."

His black eyes stared at Tsunade's blank amber eyes in confusion, "Who are the others... Ojou-sama?"

Tsunade was silent, before turning her back and staring up in the moon.

"Team 7: Hatake Kakashi, Harano Sakura, Yamato-taichou, Sai, Shimura Danzo, and. . . Uzumaki Naruto are pronounced KIA."

"Wha-what?"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And we stop here for now ^^ **

**Oh and btw the hollow was an adjuchas (i think thats how you spell it ^^)**

**Sorry if the story was kinda centerd on Tsunade, Yukio, Shikamaru and the hollow. I'll try to make it better next chapter promise:) But my story ideas are not processing fast enough :( **

**This is the possible shortest i have written since the last couple of chapters, but im too lazy to really make this into 1 whole chapter.**

**So. . . This will be 4 part interlude. 2 going to the Shinobi and 2 going to the Shimigami, before finally returning back to the main plot ^^**

**And here is the first taste of life happening in Konoha right after Team 7 was abducted by Yukio.**

**And of course you get to see Team 8 and Team 10 making thier debut for the first time in this story :) **

**Shikamaru will be playing an important role I think, as this interlude progresses.**

**Again sorry for the mistakes and stuff**

**Feel free to ask me any questions :)**

**Read and review :)**

**Okaami-chin out!**


	18. Interlude: Kotonaru Sekai De No KonranII

Kotonaru sekai de no konran! Part 2

* * *

Last time in the Bleach World!

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia have found a startling piece of evidence left behind from a weird hollow (which was Naruto, but he was dreaming). A red flame that refuse to go out, became attached to Ichigo in a form of a ribbon. At the same time Rukia was unable to transport reports of thier encounter to the Soul Society. The duo returned home, and Ichigo becomes fed up living two lives. A life alive, and a life half dead. Rukia confronts Ichigo about going to the Soul Society together, and Ichigo snaps at Rukia. Ichigo later has a dream about Hichigo warning him about the whole ribbon thing, and how it was affecting Hichigo. After a quick fight, it was morning already. Rukia the next morning has been gone, while Ichigo and friends discover that new students have been transferring in Kakarakura High coincedentially after that strange hollow showed up.

It was later known that Uchiha Sasuke and Team Taka, have somehow showed up in Karakura with a intention to get stronger. Team Taka gather evidence about Souls, Hollows and Shinigami, which leads to a certain boy that catches Sasuke's attention. . . Kurosaki Ichigo.

They had a fight not before Ichigo defeats him and Ichigo hightailing it to the Soul Society. Tora (oc) stops him half way and transforms Ichigo into the Ichibii, and transporting him and his friends to the Seika world.

As he trains with the Shinobi and the Knights to deal with the new demon inside him, the Soul Society takes its own story. And at the same time Aizen and his alliance of Madara and Naruobi plan to train for the attack on Konohakagure and the Soul Society

This is the tale of the world Kurosaki Ichigo left. . . .

* * *

**Prologue: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

SET AFTER CAPTAIN AMAGAI ARC

"My, my my. . .. what do we have here?"

A pair of gold eyes were flickering back and forth. A pale hand was tracing the outline of the firm piece that was laying before him.

A woman beside him said nothing, but continued to pull down the sheet that was covering the specimen. The man gasped before holding his breath, his tone turning absolutely amused and interested.

"Slowly Nemu. . .I want to savor the sight."

"Yes. . . " Came the monotone voice.

Kurotsuchi Taichou grin grew wider seeing the suprises that happen to keep on coming. He was woken up in the middle of the night, by his artificial daughter and lieutanant Nemu, and was brought to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute lab.

"So where did you find him Nemu?"

"Dead. Outside the Rukon district."

Kurotsuchi Tai-chou looked at Nemu curiously up and down before turning his attention to the lightly dimmed body before him.

"Leave me, I'll shall call you."

Nemu bowed her head with respect, before lettin gher feet drag her gracefully out of the room. Kurotsuchi waited for the doors of the lab to be closed before he let out a sigh of relief.

Finally time to myself. This is absolutely. . .a maginificant sight. . .there is now finally something new to entertain me with.

SHINE!

A light shone in his eyes, makin ghim pay attention. Turning the corpse to its side, Kurotsuchi could see the dead hand holding something rather tightly even after death. With his long nail, he poked the hand until the hand released his grip. He wanted to get his hand down and dirty an run his hands throughout the body in the name in science, but one little thing at the time pleases him greatly.

When the hand drop, there was an echoe vibrating against the walls, and Kurotsuchi felt his grin tugged much more wider, and he released a blood curtling laugh.

"BRILLIANT! JUST BRILLIANT!"

* * *

It was now 3 days passed and daylight in the Soul Society and in this case today was a pretty laid back day. Business all around were slow, people were back at thier respective homes relaxing.

Apparently in a certain household, everyone in the 13 court guard squads were making themselves very comfy. Lieutenants of all squads were hanging around the pool to keep th eheat off, while everyone else in the squad were out enjoying the sun, and playing a game.

Ah yes everyone was enjoying thier time, except a certain captian, that was overlooking apond with two orange koi fish swimming around.

"Kuchiki-kun!"

"KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!"

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS!"

Kuchiki Byakauya made a grunt, making everyone grin before returning to thier festivites. However, this lone captain, wanted peace alone but also feel the dull ache that a certain someone was missing out his own summer party. He thought that with all the construction going all over the Soul Society after the whole Captain Amagai problem, that he would throw a party for the 13 squads as a reward.

Except 2 people were not present, making him frown.

"Yo Byakuya!"

Byakuya inclined his head to Kyoraku who was now standing before him with a bottle of sake in his hand. Kyoraku Shunsui had his signature pink Kimono and his straw hat as he offered Byakuya a cup. Byakuya hurriedly drank the sake, feeling the buzz in his head, to take some of the stress off.

At least the rest of the captains are trying to relax with the exception of old man Yamato Genryusai, Kyoraku and Byakuya could see Kenpachi drunkly dueling anyone, Juushirou passe dout under the shade, Toushirou Hitsugaya drunkenly letting out curse words, and the ladies were um having thier druken moments groping each other on who has the best boobs.

"No sign of little Rukia?"

Byakuya shook his head, feeling the buzz getting to him.

"Or Renji?"

Byakuya sighed and took the bottle from Kyoraku and taking a long swing. Byakuya toook the bottle off his lips and gave a shiver and rubbe dhis temples. After Kisana died, as much as he didnt show it, he loved Rukia so much, but honestly the girl worries him at times especially when Rukia and Renji are together. Renji did state that he only loved Rukia as a sister, and that he would look out for her, but Byakuya hadnt heard from them in 3 days now, and that saying something, if Rukia isnt giving him a notice or anything.

Kyoraku could see his concern and pulled Byakuya to the nearest stool so Byakuya can take the edge off.

Kyoraku chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Im sure they have an explaination, come and let's party!"

DING DING DING DING!

Every captain even in thier druken state heard the butterfly and the gongs being banged together. Everyone in the Kuchiki mansion stopped thier party, then hurriedly cleaned up and bussled thier way out, giving thanks yet again to the almost sober Byakuya.

Byakuya turned his attention to the other captains who were wobbling to thier feet, steadily getting sober. Unohana the first to get sober, gave everyone a pill, and before you know it everyone was now coherent enough to complain.

Nanao was the first to speak, pushing her glasses firmly on her face, "By the butterfly call it looks like an emergency captain's meeting. You all have to go."

Toushirou held Ukitake to his feet before barking orders to Rangiku, "I expect you to be sober by the time I get back Matsuouto!"

Rangiku gave a druken wave before Toushirou could leave, "Yessir~"

"Same for you Nanao,Yachiru, Isane-"

"We get the point Kyoraku taichou," All the lieutanents said in unison before making thier way out of the mansion. The captains grumbled when they heard the familiar gong bashing through thier eardrums yet again in urgency.

"This is worse than a hang over, let's just go." Kenpachi grumbled.

* * *

INSIDE THE MEETING ROOM

Genryusai watched as the members entered the room wobbling thier way in thier respective spots. When everyone stopped moving, they noticed that one of thier members were missing.

"Where's Kurotsuchi?" Soifon mumbled wiping her eyes.

Genryusai sat up in his chair and looked to everyone, "That is the exact reason why I have brought you here. Kurotsuchi -taichou has something to share with all of us."'

"His sexuality? We havent seen it yet." Soifon let out.

Laughs and snickers filled the the meeting room, and Genryusai rolle dhis eyes at the insult that Soifon put out. But Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the creepy one out of everyone, and everyone was still drunk and they fall in certain categories of drunk. Happy, angry, sexual, you name it each captain had one.

But now wasnt the time to let everyone get out of control. Genryusai thought.

CREAK!

"My sexuality is none of your concern, if I was gay, I wouldve made a more appropraite lieutanent."

Disgusted groans were now heard, instead of laughs.

It was then the double doors to the captain's meeting had opened, revealing Kurotsuchi and Nemu who had a gurney next to them. The captains watched as Korutsuchi walked happily down the ailse before turning to his superior and his comrades.

It was silent, no one made a sound. There were all stunned at the sight before them. A male possible mid twenties lay dead before them. Its not like they havent saw a dead body before but yet, it made chills run up and down the spines of everyone. A familiar green flak jacket was covering the body, with a headguard on his forehead with a swirl engraved into the medal.

"What the FU-"

"Ah such a wonderful isnt it? A very unique specimen if I must say, I didnt start experimenting yet, but I had to show everyone."

Everyone covered thier nose, at the smell of death in the room now, except Kurotsuchi who looked at everyone confused.

"You guys should be happy that I didnt hide this, this may be gross, but it has some stories to tell us."

Genryusai looked at Kurotsuchi from his chair and motioned for him to continue. Kurotsuchi cleared his throat before making everyone turn thier attention to the body.

"This is a foreigner. A very peculiar foreigner, that was found in the Rukon district late last night."

Everyone's eyes spoke confusion, making Kurotsuchi sigh.

"We all went to the human world before right? Clothes there are much more. . . .normal compare to this young man here." He pointed to the body. "This man right here, by the looks of it, and with a quick scan of the body. . . .he is not a shinigami or any normal human. But before we can get to that, there is some chillin ginfo you guys might all want to listen on."

Again silence filled the air.

"I have recieved a garbled message from Miss Kuchiki about a certain Hollow, that wasnt a hollow. It was red, with a foxy figure, with 9 tails."

Then there was a little chat around the room before Kurotuschi spoke again. "No, I dont know what this thing is, but the results I got back was that this is more powerful then an Adjuchas, or even matching the strength of a Vasto Lorde. And at the later night, and by looking at the wavelengths of the worlds of the Soul Society and the World of the Living, there was a minor flux in the drift. But it was a minor detail that got over looked. Please wait Im not done yet."

Everyone had the look that was bubbling for questions, but Kurotsuchi cut them off yet again.

"The following morning, a couple of students had entered Karakura high with Kurosaki Ichigo, but was considered not a threat."

"What are the names?"

"Right right forgot to tell you. It is Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. . As I was saying, they were considered not a threat and passed as normal humans. . . anyway the following night, by running some tests last night. There was a battle between the new comers and Ichigo. Normally we could tell the spiritual power of the newcomers, but that wasnt the case this time around. . . we felt and saw nothing on the results of the scannings."

He pointed again to the dead corpse, "And this man, is somehow related to the factor of this strange phenomena."

"So. . . what are they?" Genryusai asked coolly.

Kurotsuchi turned to his superior with a grin in his face, "The boy Uchiha. . .said that they were shinobi. A class. . . of thier own. And this just in. . Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends including Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai renji have all dissappeared, isnt that coincedent?"

A roar of questions were not only heard, but spouts of curse worse also being let out by everyone inthe room.

"You got to be kidding me?"

"We have to deal with another one of these bastards?"

"This is impossible?"

"Ara,ara, calm down everyone. "Unohana said in a sickly sweet voice, making everyone cringe before falling back to silence. "Kurotsuchi Tai-chou was not joking, this is a serious matter, and we must address that as calmly as possible. We have valuable personnel missing, and the danger of more of this shinobi showing up again. Listen."

Mumbles of agreements were heard. Byakuya was the only one who stoodrock still, his face slightly pale, and his fist tightened. Everyone became symapthetic, but before looking at Kurotsuchi for answers.

"Talk Mayuri! This cant be some sick joke!" Barked Komamura his fur standing up in his neck.

Kurotsuchi put his hands up in defense, "Something had happen, and so far, the investigation has just started. . .where ever they are they will be fine. But right now we have to focus on the dead body in front of us."

That pissed Byakuya off.

"You took three days! THREE DAYS BEFORE TELLING ANYONE!" He shouted.

Genryusai and everyone inthe captain meeting was shocked, Byakuya never lost his cool. Kurotsuchi met Byakuya's angry gaze, and sighed.

"Moh, Byakuya-kun calm down. We had to be sure thats why there was a long wait. We cant just jump in without some. . experimentation."

It still didnt burn out the rage inside Byakuya. Its HIS little sister, his pride, and his devotion to Hisana's promise on the line.

"There is a bit more to that. The dimensoins are shifting, so the world of the living and theprecipice world, and Huecom Mundo arent no tin perfect alignment anymore. . . which means. . there might be more of these misplaced humans. . and if we find a crack, we will find your beloved imouto and your lieutenant. " Kurotuschi finished lamely, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Kuchiki's head boy.

Genryusai cleared his throat, "That will be all Mayuri, return to your post."

His cane pounded the floor, looking at the captains, that were now sober and full at attention. "This is an order that will placed at all times. All districts will have to be searched for more of these shinobi. Dead or alive, bring them in. Do not neglect your own duties as Shinigami as well. we dont want another repeat of the Amagai problem now dont we? Dissmissed!"

The first to storm out gracefully but angrily was a furious Byakuya, lettin ghis white haori fly behind him. Unohana sighed, "He sure is riled up. . ."

Kyoraku adjsuted his straw hat, letting the information sink before making Ukitake follow him out, "Lets go Ukitake before you have a panic attack."

Soifon flashstepped out of the room to get her troops ready to do her bidding. Hitsagaya and Unohana refused to leave without getting mroe answers first.

And the next thing you know, the room was vacant, and everyone's thought was in the clouds asking the same question.

What are they up against?

* * *

Shinigami began to immediate orders of Genryusai Yamato. The districts by night fall were hoarded with Shinigami, at every gate, every intersection and even guarding the forest. Most of the Shinigami didnt really have a clue on what thier jobs are, but by the distress on thier captains, they just have to suck it up and be thier bitches in labor.

* * *

"So."

"What."

"Was."

"The."

"Meeting."

"About?"

The lieutanents asked in unison, when thier respective captains returned.

* * *

"Nothing."

"Just."

"Some. ."

"Problems about the lining of our worlds." was the unison reply of thier captains.

* * *

"It."

"Cant."

"Be.

"That.

"Serious. . . Can it?"

Yachiru, Nemu, Isane, Hinomori,Nanao, Matsumoto, and the rest of the captains, stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Wow. . . "

* * *

Just when they can just relax, this has to happen. But whe they heard about the new dead body, and saw the pictures of the dead body and the stats of the 'shinobi'.

Yachiru wasnt really fazed about the idea, she was happy that they was at least somebody beside Ichigo that can possibly be a new play toy for Kenpachi. So right when she heard the news from her suprisingly happy captain, they took off right away letting Baldy (Ikakku) and Eyebrows (Yumichika) handle the squads order for training and being the guards for the harder gates like the Senkaimon.

Toushirou and Matsumoto stayed in the office, and returned to thier paperwork, and in a more formal fashion calmly told everyone the situation and decided to wait out on putting his troops on the streets.

Ukitake, Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi reluctantly began to work together in thier quest for answers, Ukitake and Kyoraku, will be forced to look through all records for information, and Kurotsuchi will always be in the lab, like he never leaves anyway.

And the rest, well swayed back in the background, trying to hope that this was just a one time thing.

* * *

"It is. . ."

A sigh.

"What do we do?"

"Look out for yourself. . .we dont know what we are dealing with. Just be on a lookout for anybody with a flak jacket and a headgear on thier fore heads, take them alive, or dead iif they resist."

Then the discussion was stopped for a moment between all captains and thier underlings as the thier teams began to spread through the streets of the soul society.

* * *

Byakuya returned to the mansion within a couple of flashsteps before walking quickly to his master room shutting the door with a slam. The maids and butlers just bowed thier head, trying to stay out of his fury. Byakuya tried to keep his stoic face in place, but it was already crumbling, and his face is turning into a scowl. He threw off his haori, and captains uniform letting it crumple on the floor.

His sister gone, his lieutenant with her!

His anger then started to take on. . . pushing rational out of the window.

One too many times, his sister is always somehow in the front lines of battle, and he is was always THIS close to losing her.

He dragged his hands down his face, trying to calm his angry huffs. He stood up and faced the shrine before him, opening it so the contents can be shown.

He picked up the picture and traced the woman, "Hisana. . . . your sister. . . yet again has been swallowed to the unknown. . .and I cant do anything right away."

Sometime he had wished, that Hisana didnt have to suffer from her illness, that she would be right beside him, helping him guide his family into prosperity.

"Byakuya-sama. .. "

"WHAT?"

"My lord, your orders?"

Byakuya rubbed his temples before barking out orders, "Be on standby at the 33rd street of the Ruoon district, take any shinobi alive or dead."

"Yessir!"

Then the prescence was gone, but his turbulent thoughts still remained.

"Rukia. . . ."

* * *

"Do you know where are we?"

"No I dont. . ."

"How did we end up here?"

* * *

RUSTLE RUSTLE!

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"

"Calm down, you have a Zanpakutou, and they have tiny knives, what can they do to hurt us with?"

The latter sighed but the shaky voice remained, "I know, but you heard the captain, these guys arent not to be messed with..."

His partner gave a growl, "Then grow some balls, and take pride that you are in the front lines, being the first guard to protect the Soul Society."

* * *

"Who are they the men in black. . . holy shit. . . "

"What- ohmygod. . . "

"Its the Akatsuki. . . "

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**And I'll stop it right here. You should probably figure out that the that asked, "Where are we?" are shinobi. And they got the wrong idea that the Shinigami were the akatsuki. Yes, the shinobi are stupid not to realize that the shinigami dont have red clouds on thier uniform, but lets say that these shinobi are noobs and dont know much :) **

** Its a bit shorter then the last chapter, but I think its just enough to put out a quickie chapter. Ill make the next segment of this a bit longer, If i can rack something in my brain.**

** So yea here is the Soul Society's side of the story part 1**

**I may have made them a bit out of character sorry! Sorry if Byakuya is a bit of a softie, in my eyes, Byakuya cant always stay emotionless when it comes to Rukia. There must always be a breaking point! Haha!**

**There is a bit too many characters in the Bleach world, but I'll try to show all of viewers favorite captains.**

**And yes this is following RIGHT AFTER Ichigo had disappeared from the World of the Living and the Soul Society. **

**Im thinking that maybe I will probably switch to the real story right after this, but maybe not. *shrugs***

**Read and review~ (if anyone is out there beside my good friend DragonKnight15)**

**Ask questions if you are lost, but also on the side note - Dont just jump through my story expecting for Naruto and Ichigo all the time. . that is not the story im writing.**

**Okaami-chin out!**


	19. Interlude Kotonaru Sekai De No KonranIII

Kotonaru sekai de no konran!

Final arc

* * *

Okay. . So i thought it would be appropiate that I just mashed parts three and four together, for this last part.

THEN it will back to the main plot :)

* * *

Recap!

**Naruto world MAIN PLOT** (starting from the Tales of the Gutsy Ninja Chronicles)Naruto dreams about going into the Kyuubi form and attacks an uknown world, where coincendently it was Ichigo's world. And with that Ichigo and Naruto have an unknwon bodn with each other. As he wakes up from his dream. Naruto,Sai and Sakura were forced by the acting head Shizune, to grab some resources for the village, as a the way, they stumbled upon Asumi who is shown to be heavily wounded. they bring her back home to heal and to be interrogated. Later Team 7 and Asumi was attacked by an unknown man, who summons a terrifying hollow, which was later dispatched by Naruto and Asumi. As a caution they had imprison her, and Naruto snuck into have a friendly chat. Later into the night, another team of two attacks the village, breaking into Asumi's cell and taking her back to the World of Seika.

-(INTERLUDE 1)The following day Tsunade(who is now out of her coma) issues out a war against the Knights. And Naruto and Team have to go to Gaara for an alliance. Gaara accepts and makes Team 7 return home, before they were captured by Yukio who sends them off to a unknown location, but ends up int Seika World. Naruto and the crew have been missing for a total of three days now, when they should have given the response to Leaf and Sand Alliance against the Sayer Knights. And that means Konoha have lost some of the greatest contributors to the village. Tsunade has sent out Shikamaru and Teams 10 and 8 along with Shizune and Danzo to go find possible clues un Naruto's disappearance.

**Bleach World MAIN PLOT**: Ichigo and Rukia finds a red flame that was left over from Naruto's rampage, and becomes attached to Ichigo. The next day, Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu have transfered inhi highschool. Stalkings and stakeouts were issued to prove that Sasuke could be a suspicous enemy. Ichigo and Sasuke later have a show down, with Sasuke getting defeated. He ran off through the Precipice world, but was stopped halfway by Tora. Tora was planning to send Ichigo and his friends to a certain location, but was mistaken when Ichigo and his friends end up in the Seika World.

-(INTERLUDE2)Back at the Soul Society, a dead shinobi body was found in the Rukon district, and was brought to the Department where Kurotsuchi works at. He spends three days anaylizing the body, before reporting to the Captains meeting about his discovery. Worldly alignments of the living and the dea are slowly getting altered with the appearance if the shinobi and the appearance of Uchiha Sasuke. He notes that Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji is also missing. Head Captain Genryusai orders that every known Senkaimon, Gate, Forest, and districts to be guarded heavily with Shinigami of all squads.

* * *

**Prologue of the whole story: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

"Its them! Im sure of it!" The shinobi pointed to the two men standing under the moonlight.

His smaller partner eyes turned into slits, his face turning in to a sneer, and his mouth curved, making him look deranged.

"We can totally take them on, " He whispered to his larger partner, his hand already taking out 3 shuriken and one kunai knife. "They havent noticed us lets take them!"

Before the large man could reply, he felt a a piercing pain in his head. His face felt warm and wet, he already felt his throat constrict with pained breaths. His now glassy eyes look up to see a blade. He was barely able to see a hazy figure of a young woman who had a sleazy smile on her lips.

How the-

SPLURT!

The blade was then retracted, making the large shinobi fall to his knees dead. His lonely partner, kept the scream in his throat and scooted away from the body, feeling the panic rise in his body. His heart pounded rapidly in his ribcage, and his breaths almost panicked, making him feel lightheaded.

How the fuck did that happen? Holy shit! Who did it!

A small laugh was then breathed right behind his ear, making his heart stop, and his breath hitched.

"Awh~ scared little boy? It will be over before you can scream."

Oh no!

The small man quickly tuned around to see the familiar red head with green eyes, smirking down on him, before seeing the same blade pierce him in his chest, with such fast efficiency. He barely had time to blink. . .

Thud, the body dead, before it even hit the ground.

Yukio retracted the naginata tip from the body, and shaked the staff, letting the blood splatter on the bushes and trees. Yukio still hated seeing the blood o nher lovely blade and wiped the metal across the backs of the dead carcasses, laying before her.

"Gross. . . . Oi Tora you done killing the shinigami?"

Tora then popped up from the location from the said shinigami guard point with the two shinigami men(dead) over his shoulder and threw them on the floor next to the dead shinobi.

The shinigami and shinobi blood mixed together, letting it pool around, and letting the grass and surrounded plants suck up the nutrients. .

"I hate doing dirty work. . . . ." Yukio sighed. "Too messy. . . I actually wanted to toy with them a bit more, before I get _down and dirty" _

Tora rolled his eyes at the voice that dripped seduction from his partners lips. "We cant play, since they scream so much. . ."

"I love it when they scream my-"

"Enough!" Tora pleaded, really not interested in hearing moaned and tortured cries of his adversaries. The bluehaired man sighed and cracked his knuckles, his back eyes gleaming, before turning attention to his lazy partner who was leaning sexily on her Naginata staff, looking at Tora with lust in her eyes.

"You know I get worked up so. . .easily. . ." Yukio joked, playfully running a tongue through her lips, making Tora blush. Tora muttered a quick, "Idiot."

"So what do we do now before anyone finds us?"Tora asked turning the subject away, Yukio laughed at Tora's attempt to turn the conversation, but in reality she loved to tease her older partner, and loved to see him getting him worked up.

Yukio looked lazily at her nails, her voice speaking sluggishly, "Well Naruobi-neechan said, dispose of the bodies, switch the corspes and close the gate, and then she'll speak to us."

Tora sighed and pushed his partner over with his hand, making her fall back on her butt.

"Ouch!"

"Well then, get moving, because I wanna get back home too." He said sternly, not in the mood for her childish behavior. Yukio sighed, her hands crossed over her chest muttering a swift, " You have a stick up your ass. . . "

"Take the Shinobi, and dump the bodies somewhere, so a captain could see it, *grunt* I'll take these idiots and dump them somewhere on the road in Konohakagure. Are you even listening Yukio?"

Yukio looked at her partner and rolled her eyes, her naginata skewering the bodies on the pointed top, "Yes yes Tora now get out of my sight."

Tora smirked before opening a hole in the sky, with his back facing Yukio who was checking him out up and down and disappearing.

"Dont get caught." Was his last fleeting phrase.

Yukio flipped him off before walking down the road back to the guarded gates of the Soul Society.

"Cheeky bastard. . ."

* * *

It was quiet in the street of the Soul Society. Everyone probably tucked in quietly in thier bed, sleeping and resting thier weary bodies. Flickers of fire lamps and cicada's chirps turning a low hum as lullabies. Its a peaceful as one would think of it.

Yet looms the tall building on the far east side of the Soul Society. The Shinigami Academy. In the mornings it is filled with students bustling in and out of classes. Like any school, there is a selective class, that takes it time at night. And it was time for the students nightly stroll back to the dorms after a long night.

Komamura and Hisagi were watching from afar to see the students leave for the dorms.

"Come on! Its been a long night, I wants to gets some sleep."

"Let's go-OHMYGOD!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Komamura and Hisagi ran to thier direction to see the students scream, before looking at where the students were staring at. Komamura covered thier eyes, as Hisagi stared dumbfounded.

"Holy shit. . . . "

"Get the students away from here! someone notify the Head captain!"

* * *

"Where DID you FIND them at?" Genryusai and Tsunade unknowingly shouted unison.

* * *

"At Shinigami Academy Gate Sir!"

* * *

"At Konoha Academy Gate Ma'am!"

* * *

"Grab thier bodies before anyone sees, pinpoint where they were at, and then report back to me." Genryusai and Tsunade called out.

"When you return, call Shikamaru/an emergency captain's meeting!"

* * *

Genryusai watched as the guard flashstepped out of his office, and he leaned back in his seat.

There is already another dead Shinobi again at our doorstep. Not just one, but two. . .

By the time the corpses were sent away to the research labs with Kurotsuchi, the rest of the captains stood before Genryusai in yet another emergency meeting.

Genryusai could see his students still sluggish and sleepy being pulled out of thier sleep for this meeting. Thier clothes were on, but crumples were shown since they had to put it on quickly, everyone was barely trying to stand on thier feet, and mostly every one besides himself, have sunglasses on to deal with the lightning.

Though they were sober the last meeting, they couldnt help but down a couple more drinks, that is until they fell asleep and was woken up for a meeting.

The boys

Honestly these kids have to learn that NOT everyone can get sleep at time like these, maybe except Kurotsuchi. He thought.

"So what is it now Yama-jii?" Kyouraku yawned out. "Another shinobi corpse?"

Genryusai looked to his so called 'son' or at least he treated Kyouraku and Ukitake like one. "Well yes, there is another incident of Shinobi sightings, and it apparently the bodies were staked on the gated door of the academy, we had several students pass out in shock, and are in panic."

Everyone groaned and cover thier ears at the sound of his booming voice. It felt as if pans were banging loudly against thier ears.

"Yama-senpai. . . .dont talk so fucking loud!" Kenpachi hissed, his bells on his hair was also giving him a hard even in thier sleepy/hungover stupor asked out tiredly, "Did they SEE who did it?"

Genryusai shook his head, "No."

Soifon grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Then what are we doing up this late at night?"

BLAM!

The double doors force itself open again, makinge veryone groan/ cry out in pain at thier throbibng heads.

"The reason your up this late-"

"Is so you can finally come out of your closet" Soifon finished with a silly smirk on her face. "Or looking at dead bodies to get you off?"

Kurotsuchi glared hatefully at Soifon. Its always her teasing about his sexuality. He ignored her and held the papers in his palms tightly.

"Well moving on, by the scans of the bodies, they are in fact shinobi yet again. And we also have missing shinigami guards from the forest side of the Rukon District."

Silence. But merely confused stares going to Kurotsuchi.

"Where are the bodies of the guards?"

Kurotsuchi shrugged, as if not caring. "We lost two Shinigami and recieved two Shinobi, isnt that a good thing?"

"Obviously not!" Toushirou growled, rubbing his head in frustration, "It just adds more problems! Theres got to be something!"

Genryusai pounded his staff, "Toushirou calm down son."

Toushirou bit his tongue, but remained silent.

Kurotsuchi tapped his chin, "Well yes, we have more problems, doesnt mean we could solve all of them, we just need to piece them together."

"How?" came the rude reply from the small white hair boy.

"You see, while going through the body, I see fragments of sword strikes on the body of the two shinobi. Meaning. . . -"

"That the guards and Shinobi had fought each other!" Everyone whispered quietly in realization.

It was a good thing right?

But then there was the question, how did the corpses got staked and pinned at the gates of the Academy?

"Hey, didnt anyone notice that Byakuya is not here?"

* * *

"Why the Academy gates? There must be something that we are missing!" Tsunade muttered to herself.

She pushed herself away from her desk, and paced her office, her mind fussing over the problem that came across her at dawn.

* * *

_**It was about dawn that the earliest risers in Konohakagure began thier routine. They rose from thier beds from a good nights sleep. The cicada's was chirping, and the birds began thier early calls to thier brethren. **_

_**Citizens started opening thier shops, scents of food and perfumees filled the streets, before the morning rush starts. **_

_**It was then that Tsunade was awakened from her sleep by a rowdy Shizune that pulled her from her condo to the gates of teh Academy which was schedule to reopen for the first time since the Nagato attack that seem so long ago. **_

_**Iruka and the rest of the teachers surrounded the gates, not before trying to take down the body from view.**_

_**"Holy shit. . . what the hell?" **_

_**Murmurs and shocked gazed stared at the bodies. 2 men both middle aged, dressed in black, with swords hanging off thier waste, thier bodies pierced by a rob and was hanging down, with its blood dripping for the world to see. **_

_**It was brutal and the sight was burning memories in Tsunade's brain. **_

_**"Iruka, med team, take the bodies down, and report to me in a couple of hours. Teachers, will go to work as PLANNED, I need someone to clear up the mess here, and check if any one has seen the person that did this..." Tsunade's commanding tone took over.**_

_**The barrage of people that was standing in front of the gates was now scrambling to get the mess cleaned up. **_

_**Tsunade then returned to her office, trying to think of a possible scenario that led up to this.**_

* * *

But thats the least of her worries today. . . .

Tsunade still felt the throb in her chest, as a lone tear streak down her cheek, letting it fall to the ground. She glared at the bright sun, feeling it mock the day. . .

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Ojou-sama. . .its time."

Shizune stood before her dressed in black along with Shikamaru who was looking at her with sadness.

Tsunade sighed and brushed the tears away, thinking that someone would mock her for even spilling a tear for a certain ninja.

The streets were now quiet, once everyone saw the horde of men and women, shinobi and citizen alike, wore black and walking toward the fields of the fallen.

The Konohakagure gravesite.

Sobs, from little Konohamaru were heard as he snuggled against Kurenai's arms trying to not believe what was shown before him. Hinata was trying not to break down, as she was held by Kiba who had tears in his eyes as well. Iruka's eyes were steely and red, already feeling the tears run out.

The sun was still beating harshly at thier eyes, making everyone more upset. Tsunade then looked to the very 5 newly made plaques on the grass, with 5 pictures on top of each one.

Harano Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, Shimura Danzo. . . . and lastly. . . Uzumaki Naruto.

No one could say anything, not even as the news was spread through out the village. Everyone who recieved the news, could only just be in shock, before they drop to thier knees, the news shaking everyone to thier core.

In front of the graves, a small candle was lit, to signify that thier Will of Fire will be carried on by thier comrades. It flickered as the winds tried to blow it down, but like always, Naruto's flame refuses to die, making everyone smile lightly.

"We honour thes brave and young Shinobi, that carried our Will of Fire in thier hearts. It was heartbreaking to see them leave our prescense, but we all owe it to them to pull us through tough times. We shall not let thier deaths bring us down, but as a new hope to forever carry thier fire in our hearts, and to look to them for guidance up above." Tsunade spoke, her voice wavering.

"Especially to our biggest hero. . .Uzumaki Naruto, who forever changed how we look to ourselves, we thank him, Team 7 and Danzo for thier efforts in the village, and shall never be forgotten."

Everyone then felt the wieght of her words slowly pound the truth in thier hearts, as finally the wind, blew Naruto's flickering flame once and for all.

* * *

TAP TAP TAP!

"BYAKUYA-KUN!"

TAP TAP!

Ukitake and Kyouraku fist pounded the door leading the Kuchiki Mansion. It was already mid day since the Captain's meeting had ended.

Everyone else continued to return to thier own set of investigations all over the Soul Society. It was only then that inside the captains meeting they noticed that Byakuya hadnt shown up at all.

Everyone in the meeting could assume, that he is just a bit hungover, since the Byakuya rarely drank, so they assumed that he cuoldnt hold down his alcohol well emough. Ukitake and Kyouraku however, could tell just exactly tell what was wrong.

Byakuya's proud eyes, were now sullen, and filled with anger and grief, when they all found out, that Rukia and Renji were missing, and that they dont know where she is at. And how angry he looked when he stormed out the meeting, worried Kyouraku and Ukitake.

Ukitake was Rukia's student, and he could feel BYakuya's pained feelings, and tried several time that night to try to console him, yet. . . Ukitake probably cant feel how much he's friend is feeling.

"Maybe we should leave him alone for awhile." Kyouraku whispered to his long time friend.

Ukitake coughed in his hand, feeling already sick for being outdoors too long. He wiped his mouth and nodded to his friend, "Yea maybe. . . but we should tell him what he had missed today at the meeting, and-"

WHOOOOSH!"

The double gates opened hastily with a calm Byakuya looking at the two captains with his hands crossed. Kyouraku tipped his had and Ukitake gave a phlemy hello.

Another awkward silence, that was until Byakuya irked his fine brow, and his sharp eyes demanding what they were doing at his doorstep.

"You missed the meeting, and it was very urgent."

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "Already now about the dead bodies, I went to see the Head Captain myself. He kept me posted."

Ukitake and Kyouraku, felt the awkward silence starting to fill the gap between themselves and the stoic captain.

"Ill take my leave, unless you have something else you want to tell me?" He said bitingly.

Kyouraku winced at the tone, but looked at him with sympathy, "Dont let fire of hope die out okay? Im sure she'll turn out soon enough."

Byakuya said nothing as he turned by his heels and closing the double doors shut with a slam.

Ukitake shook his head, "He is really is something that boy."

Jyouraku nodded solemnly, "Cant blame him, losing his wife, and now possibly his sister. But what do we do now? Kurotsuchi did gave the hint, that theres something or someone working behind the shadows here. . ."

They began to walk thier way out of the area, thier feets kicking dirt as they walked.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Naruobi, Aizen and Madara sat back on thier thrones looking as Naruobi studied Yukio and Tora who were bent down on one knee.

"Rise Yukio and Tora. . . ." Naruobi spoke codly. Yukio and Tora shivered at the cold biting tone of thier master. Naruobi leaned on her left palm looking at them expectantly. She hated to see failure, and her two underlings had certainly showed her failure, when Yukio and Tora was unable to properly send the Shinobi and the Shinigami troop to thier . . . . planned location.

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure, that no one had seen you?"

Yukio and Tora kept thier head down, but nodded solemnly, "Yes my Lady, we had finished what you had asked for us."

Naruobi looked at them, but Madara pulled her back with his hand, "I was watching, they did fine. What better way of getting some attention from the group. . . then hanging thier bodies on the Academy walls hehehehe~"

Naruobi then closed her eyes, before opening them slowly, her eyes growing darker.

"I think its time we let the shinobi and shinigami, run circles for a while shall we?" Aizen suggested, his locks draping his face, "we need time for ourselves as well."

"Marvelous idea." Madara replied with a grin, behind his mask.

"Indeed, we need some time for the tension to rise, and Im sure there is a couple of ah what shallwe call them, um a couple of ocucpants of both worlds, searching desparetly for answers." Aizen said.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, and the friends of Naruto correct?" Naruobi asked.

Naurobi wasnt the total expert of both worlds, so she gets lost time to time with the names of the more famous people of Konohakagure and the Soul Society.

Naruobi tapped her chin thoughtfully, and became silent once again. "Perhaps they will be busy trying to cover the bases of the Knights power, yet neglecting the other enemy that is laying before them . .. the shinigami, and vice versa."

Naruobi stood letting her heels tap against the floor, as she paced the room deep in thought. Madara and Aizen waited for her to stop her thoughts.

"We will go as plan, wait for the triple S troops to strike us, and then we will attack. But we will also shall leave Konohakagure, and Soul Society alone."

Madara frowned, not liking the idea, "Why? We should still terrorize them, fill them with fear."

Aizen shook his head, seeing that his male friend was missing the point. "On the other hand, they will eventually catch on, and they will find us, before we even get the chance to be ready."

"But we ARE READY! We got the best of both worlds! We have the ruthless power! Why not use it?" Madara retorted back, emphasizing the 'we' parts. He had made that mistake of not using his power completly to his advantage, like completely using the Akatuski to its fullest. And it left him with a dead members, of some of the most talented Shinobi that ever lived.

Naruobi looked at the two bickering adults, before walking forward to them, and smacking them upside the head, making Yukio and Tora laugh. Naruobi glared back over to the two, making them cease laughter immediately.

"Uresei! Now listen closely and listen good. . . . what better way of terrorzing them, is to stop slowly. . . oull back, then stop completely, thinking that everything will be gone. . .but we come back with more. . . doesnt that sound much more. . . .brutal to thier moral?" she questioned with her notable smirk.

Madara thought about it, and realized that was exactly what he had been doing since he disappeared from the face of the world. But he got the power of the Vasto Lordes and the Akatsuki Lordes, all in his head. Aizen merely smirked in reply, before shaking his head, at Naruobi who looked abosolutrly pleased with herself.

". . . tsk very well then Naruobi." Madara said, being defeated.

Naruobi winked at Madara and playfully blew him a kiss, "I knew you would see it my way."

"Dont count on it Naruobi."

Naruobi sat back on her throne crossing her legs, and snapping her fingers. Yukio and Tora looked at thier female master, awaiting new orders.

"Okay Yukio. . .Tora, seal the gates of your entrances in both worlds. Then be on yourway to training with both Lordes while we wait for the Knights to be ready for us."

Yukio and Tora nodded, "Ye my lady right away."

"Ah, ah ah! Slowly. . . one per week for both worlds. . .slowly and drop some artifacts on the way. Kunai, black shinigami clothing, yadda, yadda."

Yukio nodded, and bowed, "We shall be on our way then."

Naruobi looked at Yukio and Tora her cold gaze and voice coming back full force, "Do not disappoint me. Since I have ah another. . . objective for you."

And then they were off, leaving the 3 villains to lounge back.

* * *

**1 month. . . . **

**Shinigami and the shinobi world both still had very high alert ever since the announcement of dissappearances of Naruto and Ichigo and along with thier comrades. Everyone was running through the streets and districts looking for anything that can relate to the odd phenomenons that had been happening around. **

**Tsunade felt she had found a certain link, but was frustrated to meet constant dead ends with the investigations. They had found out that the 2 dead bodies, was not like anynormal body. Instead of rotting, the body itself fades away with cuts of light drifting away from the bodies. It was a medical mystery in the morgue, but with Shizune's and shikamaru's quick thinking, it was labeled a spirit manifestation.**

**Tsunade believed that the 2 missing shinobi guards had been switched, to catch everyone in Konohakagure off guarf, but she needed evidence.**

**She sent jonin tracing the same steps over and over again, looking for opening anywhere, spirtually or with the appearances of hollows, the jonins and investigators always came back empty handed. The elders were pleading for her to stop the searches, but her normal response would be, "Like hell Im letting something like this stop me, from protecting the village I have sworn to protect. If I get no answers, we are in hell with this." **

**The sand village also had came around as soon as the funeral of Naruto has ended. Both the Leaf and the Sand had spent the last couple of days working together for possible intel, but starting to get slowly discouraged.**

**Genryusai and the captains also found difficulty finding possible answers even with thier advance research centers and thier technology. Kurotsuchi found it very annoying to see no more dead bodies in the past 30 days. Everyone hoped that seeing more dead bodies, would help them get blood, get chakra, and get some traces of how the bodies would turn up. But the bodies had rotted, along with the metal getting rusty, and nothing new. **

* * *

**2 months **

**Genryusai had saw the fleeting case of the Shinobi crisis, and saw that it was no longer a threat to thier world, to almost everyones'relief. And to even thier own astoundishmant, Kurotsuchi even said that things had just went back to normal, and it was probably just a fluke, and it wont happen again. There had been doubts, and yet, 2 months had went by with no bodies showing around, but just remnants of weapons lieing around. **

**No deaths had been happening as well with the citizens both inside and out of the Soul Society and in the World of the Living. **

**As month 2 kept rolling on, so did the hope of anychance of finding Byakuya's lieutenant, and little Rukia. Byakuya finally realzing that what Kurotsuchi had said about a fluke in the worlds, has made merit, and he let himself grieve. **

**Rukia and Renji were now gone. . . . **

**A small funeral was head at the Kuchiki Mansion, as two stone graves were laid on the side with Hisana Kuchiki. And it was then that everyone saw Byakuya close up his world again. His wife, his little sister, and his rival and comrade at arms gone. **

**No one else could also bear be the bringer of bad news. . . especially to the Kurosaki household. But brave Toushirou Hitsagaya who had his share of spending time with the Kurosaki, felt it was the honorable thing to do to announce his apparent dissappearance. . . . and how the situation is leading to the point that Kurosaki Ichigo. . may not return.**

**Kurosaki Isshin, stood rock cold as the news was brought to him. His wife and now his son. . . . **

**"Kurosaki-kun. . . .Im sorry. . . " Hitsugaya said solemnly and regretfully. His throat was filed with bile andpossbile choked words, as he retold the bad fate of Kurosaki Ichigo, and thier adopted sister Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Karin who became a fond friend of Toushirou, couldnt even meet his eyes, and just stared at the floor and didnt say a word. Her twin Yuzu, like befor eiwth her mother's death, began to cry hysterically for both her brother and her adoptive sister.**

**Toushirou nervously left the family, feeling his prescense unneeded. It was a dark day. . . in both worlds, but unknown to the Shinigami and the humans, they werent the only ones going through thier own dark times. . .**

* * *

**3 months**

**In Konohakagure, the passing of Naruto and all that grief has now ended. People began to get on with thier own life. Although occasionally, friends would stop by to say prayers, talk about thier own day before returning to thier duties. Iruka would visit the grave and lay down flowers and also set down a take out bowl of ramen and let it stand on the grave, and also as Kakashi wouldve wanted, Iruka also set down flowers to Obito, Rin 's graves. **

**Hollow numbers had slowly began to dissapate, and eveyrone was relieved to see the constant threat escape thier minds. The jonin and Tsunade had her doubts about the slow pull back of enemies, but they were unable to grab hollow remains, since they will disappear the moment they are defeated. They also recieve several scraps of the same black cloth that the 2 dead bodies that they had found on the academy gates. But nothing else. . .the tiny pieces of evidence, just wasnt enough. . .and now she had decided to let the whole fiasco slide. . . no time for searching impossble answers she thought, and she pulled back on this dark episode of Shinobi history.**

**Tsunade at her own time, had her chance to grieve. Yet another person she had high hopes of taking the legacy of Hokage, was now gone. **

* * *

**4 months. . . . . . . **

**"Kuchiki Byakuya!" Genryusai voice bounced against the walls. Byakuya squared his shoulders before stepping out of his line of captains, and walked to the center, facing his mentor. **

**Genryusai observed Byakuya, seeing his eyes cold and his posture stiff, made him worry. But now wasnt the time. . . **

**"It is. . . about the time. . you have chose another lieutenant. . "**

**Byakuya made no sound or movement, as Genryusai's words pounded in his head. It was silent then, and even the other captains, were a bit uncomfortable as well. When they had to promote lieutenants or captains at short notice. . . it always had ended badly. . . and this is just asking for history to repeat itself. . .**

**"Yama-jii, isnt that a bit too early. . . Im sure Byakuya-kun, is doing well by himself. . " Kyouraku spoke out, hoping that the whole subject could just die out.**

**But his attempts died down, when Byakuya started to speak for the first time out loud in 4 months. **

**"I had been looking. . . . and I had added certain student at the Academy, and added him to my squad. . He has the potential. . . "**

**Genryusai old brows were raised, even the captains had made similar reactions. Shocked, and suprised. They hadnt realize that Byakuya even bother looking for a new replacement. They just saw a shell of him, that was it, no nothing. He was frustrated and obviously distraught even though he had shown any outward emotion. He was forced to go to meetings with Unohana, since she was worried about his health. **

**But now here was Kuchiki, as emotionally deprived as many centuries ago before meetin Hisana. genryusai cleared his throat, before addressing Byakuya again. **

**"My boy, what is his name?"**

**"Tora."**

**"No surname?"**

**"No sir, he was an orphan with potential, he claims that its just his name that was written on his nape."**

**Everyone knew a man named Tora found on the worst streets of the Rukon district, but he always kept the low profile. The lonely nature boy, with a soft side and is very well known. He was suspected, but the test always came out clean. He came with very good marks on the entrance exams, and was able to prove his might and power as he studied. **

**"His powers are just as matched as renji, if not a bit more better. " He said his voice deep and void. **

**Genryusai leaned back in his seat, before dismissing his hand. "Keep an eye on him boy, and say the words when you are ready. Returning to the normal matters. . . how has been the city lately?"**

**Toushirou who as placed in the World of the Living for the 4 months, stepped forward, "No other changes had been found, Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu have been being model students. We have monitored them after school and yet they had done nothing, is just having. . . a normal teenage life."**

**"So case closed?" Soifon asked.**

**"Maybe. . . .but these guys. . .Maybe its just they dont want to fight, or just be I dont know be normal?" Koramura replied unsurely.**

**"Maybe they had a double life like what Kurosaki had, and maybe like Kurosaki-kun said before. . . he wanted a normal life. . . maybe Sasuke and his friends are no exception to that thought." Unohana explained calmly.**

**Genryusai pounded his staff again, silencing everyone who opened thier own conversation. **

**"They will be watched but just not as closely. . . .and as always be on a look out, dismissed."**

* * *

**"My Lady?"**

**"What is it now Shizune?" Tsunade growled out from behind the paper she was holding in front of her face. Tsunade has had her nose buried inside the papers for weeks now. She had been forced by the elders and Shizune obviously to start fixing up new teachers, assistants, new med students and such. They were low in numbers, and now they had to double the roles. **

**Morale was a bit low, but it was still as struggle to get the right balance again. Gaara and the Sand-nin became a big part of the reconstruction of morale and help, and they had sent Tamari and Kankuro to be a more assistance in the lack of governing officials who had quit due to everything that had happened in the past 4 months. **

**Shizune who had ton ton in her hands looked at her worriedly, "Its about time you had decided. . . . The elders are not going to wait anymore. . . ."**

**Tsunade pounded her fist, "IM SORRY IF IM TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD DECISION!" **

**Shizune flinched seeing the papers fly everywhere, and Tsunade glaring at her almost hatefully. Shizune gulped and begun to pick up the loose paper on the floor, keeping her eyes down. Tsunade almost wished that Shikamaru was with her, when making thise decisions, but he was off doing business with temari and Kankuro. **

**Before her desk there was 5 papers, each having a name, a picture and some noted and words scribbled. 3 women and two men names were listed. Within the past hours, she had been sorting for good positions for these 5 young men and women. . **

**Very versatile, and very adequte for a good leadership. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to calm the storms in her mind. But with the elders butting in its not the easiet thing to deal with, but sadly Shizune was right, she had to pick auitable jonin to take in Team 7's place. She picked the one picture to her far right, and held it to the her face. **

**Young woman, age. . somewhere around her early twenties. Red hair and green eyes, playful, but holding some serious power behind the playful smirk. **

**Her missions ranginf around 78 S rank, 98 A missions, and roughly 50 - 100 for missions rank B,C and D. A bit little, then Kakashi's work but her work and dedication is something to be interested in. **

**Able to handle most S rank missions solo, and able to work well with all of her teammates, yet have the cruel power to let everyone follow her lead with an iron fist. **

**Tsunade rubbed her chin, thinking of the possible other ways to work her way around this decision so she can have a better opinion. But times are rough. . . . **

**I'll just have to go with it.**

**"Send Yukio to me. . . . she will be Kakashi's replacement."**

**Shizune bowed her head, and swiftly left the room, to obviously send the news to the elders and fetch for Yukio. Tsunade tiredly sat down on her chair, running a shaky hand through her dry blonde locks.**

**"Its the best I can do for now. . . ."**

* * *

**Yukio and Tora shared similiar smirks, when they were called for by Byakuya and Shizune. They walked following thier respective elders, and faced thier new positions, and thier new. . . . fate. . . **

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE: And that markes the end of the Interlude Arc. . . It may seem incomplete, but I have my reasons for it. And after this chapter, we will get back to the main plot, with all your favorite characters of Naruto and Bleach. **_

_**Yukio and Tora are now behind enemy lines right under the noses of the Shinobi and Shingami worlds. Which spells out. . . trouble :)**_

_**This whole interlude was about seeing the other side of the main plot :) hopefully you had all liked it, and Im happy to see people take the chance to read it. And sometimes I hope you will drop a review :)**_

_**There will be yet another arc to this one. . . so if it seems incomplete, Im sorry.**_

_**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR COUPLE PAIRINGS ON MY POLL, NEXT CHAPTER, IT WILL BE MY CHOICE OR YOUR OWN :D **_

_**Next following chapters: You will see the 4 month progress of our favorite characters trying to train to for the possible rematch of Yukio, and Tora. But along the way, theres a certain thing that comes in the way that will shake the whole foundation of friendship and bonds. Will the teens keep it together? Or will the adults face yet another roadblaock in thier fleeting time? Stay tuned for next time in Ties That Bind Throughout Time!**_

_**Okaami-chin out!**_


	20. 19 Yasashii Kyōsō, Enjo No Te, To Sasaya

Yasashii Kyōsō, Enjo No Te, To Sasayaki

Friendly Competition, A Helping Hand, and a Whisper Part 1

* * *

And now we return to the main plot! :)

Sadly school is going to start again, so updates will be on an off. . . .:(

And ill try to revise any of my older chaptes! **_Leave questions, suggestions, or comments if you want any chapter to be fixed._**

**_SUMMARY OF ALL 15 CHAPTERS because I know by now people wouldve been confused._**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE: _**We introduce Ichigo and Naruto after thier battle with Pain and with Captain Amagai, and later at the night they both suddenly feeling pain inside thier bodies (near Naruto's seal and Ichigo's known Hollow hole). They also heard faint whispers in thier ears before passing out. And in the shadows, we see 3 figures. 2 who have which met Naruto and Ichigo, and apparently started the slow pains in thier bodies. The 3rd figure, suddenly commenting about finding a 3rd victim, and how all three figures happen to be looking for thier last victim

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1: _**We introduce Asumi and Asuka Akiyama the Legion Sayer Knights in the land of Seika for the first time as 2 of the heroines in the story. They have been given the objection to be learning in the hands of a teacher to prevent a war in a neighboring land. In this chapter we are given background information about the two girls on how thier family was ripped apart. And that they were leaving for the sake of thier own safety.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 : _**We meet Saiko Kotobuki, and Ryou Minamouto two other Knights, leaving for the destination point. Little is said about thier background (but will be shown much later inthe story). They eventually meet Asuka and Yoruichi a woman who they will be training under for the next three years. After a small reunion, there was a fight between Asumi and Ryou, about a misunderstanding of Asumi being a spy. (Which there was indeed a spy, never mentioned it but Ill replace that part soon enough.) The spy was actually a lost shinobi but was slaughtered by Yukio and Tora, who were at that time given orders that nothing should interfere with the Sayer Knight reunion. The knights soon move into the mansion they were to be living in. We later see parts of Saiko's hesistance to reveal his past, and Asumi's first glimpse of ongoing changes inside her body.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3: _**We first see the slow night mares of Asumi Akiyama, with the nightmare featuring Isuma who at the time was an unknown entity to Asumi, and we also see the real first hand introductions of the Legion Sayer Knights. Right awat they were forced to go through thier first training, to test thier bodies limits by Yoruichi. Power testings showed that the teens were a bit slow to start with but in time they will get better. Asumi later muttering in her sleep about a Vizored and Jinchurrki (indicating that her dreams somehow brought her to gain some knowledge in the world of Shinigami and the shinobi world. The following day, everyone starts to get to know each other a bit better with a game of 20 questions, leaving them to fall asleep in one room, and Yoruichi sneaking a pitcure in.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: _**The chapter is basically all about the 4 students struggling with training leaving some openings about thier weakness in being able to figure out a solution. We also see Asumi being a bit hesistant with the poeple she is around with**_. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: _**We finally see Naruto again for the 2nd time. He woke up to voices speaking to him, but is unable to rememeber fully, only catching bits of it. He has a a small chat with Sakura about the things that had been happening inside thier villages. Sakura ends up talking about a legend, (which later comes true) and Naruto later goes back to sleep. In his dream he enters a new place, a new area where he suddenly ends up transforming into the Kyuubi. And while he is under control, for the first time he sees a boy just like him, struggling to get Naruto out of his Kyuubi state, but before the boy could get to Naruto the dream had ended, with Naruto looking for answers.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6: _**Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia encounter a strange hollow that was powerful and carrying 9 tails. Ichigo could see someone inside of the beast, but before he was able to get to the blonde boy inside, the beast vanished without a trace. . .(This is the physical part to Naruto's dream btw)

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7: _**Asumi is again inside her hazy dream, before the dream shifted itself, and she winds up inside Icihgo Kurosaki's spirit world. She starts to question herself right after encountering Isuma yet again, about herself, and slowly starts to make her relationship difficult with her litter sister Asuka. Yoruichi said it would be time to start a 3 day survival exam, to get a taste of the reality of being Knight in the long run. It wouldve been boys against girls, but now it a mixed group. Asumi and Ryou take the on the mountain range, while Asuka and Saiko take the plains. Things seem to be going smootly with Asuka and Saiko, but things start to get rougher for Ryou and Asumi.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8: _**In this chapter we see Naruto and Sakura getting a slow mission of gathering materials for the citizens of Konoha. Begrudgling Naruto takes the missions with Sai and Sakura. Along the way they had stumbled upon an injured girl which was Asumi. Team 7 rescues the girl, but later is attacked by the same girl but she was under somtrance. Naruto hears the Kyuubi talking to him about the girl being undercontrol of an unknown being. Later Asumi collapses before she was able to do anymore damage to Team 7 and slowly introduces herself before going unconcious. At the same time in the Seika world, it is revealed that Asumi had disappeared from thier world. In the Shinobi world, there was a tiny confrontation about the appearance of Asumi with Kakashi. Sakura suspects that Kakashi knows a bit of something, but Kakashi declines(which was honestly true. . .but sakura well thinks otherwise.) Naruto suspects that Asumi was one of the people he saw on the moon last night (failed to remention it sorry ToT but yes Naruto did see Ichigo and Asumi on the moon). And finally at the end of the chapter, Ryou was questioning how everything went wrong that night.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9: _**This chapter we see a major flashback on how Asumi disappeared. It was late at night where Asumi and Ryou have to make camp. But when Ryou returns from catching fish , he sees that the cave was messy and could hear growls and screams from the inside. Ryou thinking it was an enemy, goes to a spiritual state to see if there was indeed anyone there. (it was a wierd idea, but I had nothing else to write) And slowly he enters Asumi's guarded mind. He was able to see see Asumi's inner world before he was thrown out forcibly removed out by Asumi's strong will. Later that night, Ryou wanted Asumi to trust him about letting her trust him. In the shinobi world Asumi is interrogated by Team7 about her whearabouts, but she doesnt know really how she got there.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10: _**Ichigo and Rukia investigates the remains of the dissimated town, and find a tiny flame that refuses to go out. But before Rukia was able to try to send a report back to the Soul Society, the flame attaches to Ichigo in the form of a red ribbon which hands on his left arm. When Ichigo meets up with his other friends, Uryuu tells Ichigo that there would be a new student on the way. Ichigo and Rukia now experieences thier first fight leaving Rukia in tears. and later Ichigo begins to have conflicts with his alter ego Hichigo about the red ribbon. In the Shinobi world, team 7 is still suspicious about Asumi showing up in thier world, but later Naruto loses his suspicions after seeing an unknown figure make its prescense to them. The unkwown man starts to fight team 7, but later Naruto and Asumi put aside thier differences to fight the summoned hollow together. The chapter ends when the the new student walks in.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11: _**Now we see Uchiha Sasuke making his 1st appearance in this story as the new student in Ichigo's class. Later through out the day the rest of Team Taka, has also entered Karakura, and obviously Ichigo and his friends are suspicious with his sudden appearance. Then there was a flashback on how Team Taka ended up in side Karakura town. In the shinobi world, after the hollow was defeated, Asumi was forced to be moved to a single cell byherself. And later in the night, Asumi finds Naruto sneaking inside her prison cell. The two talk about the little things about themselves, and Asumi later realizes how much Naruto is so much like Ryou. Then there was another flashback on how Asumi had disappeared told by Ryou's words. 2 unknown figure (it was Yukio and Tora. . forgot to remention them there again.) starts to cast spells on the sleeping citizens of Konohakagure, and recapture Asumi and later transport her elsewhere..Later in the Seika world its revealed that Asuka was able to feel Asumi again meaning that Yukio and Tora had dumped her back to the Seika World.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 12 _**In this chapter, there was a big confrontation between Ichigo and Sasuke about the Shinigami world. Ichigo refuses to say anything, but Sasuke knows almost everything, due to Karin. But Ichigo later reveals his true power to Sasuke leading to his defeat. But Ichigo suspects that there was more then his sudden power burst, and he thinks its the ribbon. Naruto alter wakes up being cuffed to the bed, and see an now awakened Tsunade. Tsunade wxplains that there was a girl Asumi that was placed inside the cell, but Asumi had now disappeared. Naruto vows that there was more to her disappearance but Tsunade belives yet she has placed a war on the Knights as a warning if there was any more sighting of them, that they would have to be dispatched. And we last see Team 7 leaving for the Sand Village. As for the Knights, they were heading to the location of where they believed Asumi was at. When they were inside the sealed barrier, Ryou sees deja vu, since the place they were at resembles Asumi's inner world. Later inside the corridor they find the unconcious girl but was stopped by the woman Isuma. After a quick fight, the questions keep piling since Isuma keeps talking about things that Yorucihi wants to repress. But after a heated talk. . .it was later revealed that Yoruichi was indeed ther first and foremost the Akiyama hier, and thier sister.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 13 and 14: _**This is apretty big chunk of time and a lot of information ish. . . .soooo reread it along with chapter 15.

* * *

_**This chapter is set back right after the dead bodies started to show up in Konohakagure, and in the Soul Society.**_

Recap of the main plot! **Or reread chapter 15.**

Ichigo, Naruto and thier respective friends have now started to train for thier impending battle. Yoru, Kisuke, Kakashi,Yamato, and Yoru figured that had only found out 2 enemies(which there is obviously more), and began to take turns tutoring everyone. Sakura had come to terms with her feelings for a fellow blonde ninja, while other complained about being possibly forever alone. Ichigo realizes his feelings for Rukia, while Orihime is oblivous to Ichigo's real feelings. Naruto starts to develop feelings fo Asumi, and Sakura starts to feel jealousy and regret toward Asumi.

Naruto and Ichigo get a one and one session with Asumi on how to get an idea to control thier hollow or jinchurikki powers. Asumi was able to tell them how, and right away there was more progress. Asumi and Ryou have reconciled thier past feelings. And Ryou again his feelings start to resurface.

* * *

_******Prologue of the whole story: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**_

* * *

Naruto's foot tapped the floor repeatably, his blue eyes constantly checking the clock that was hanging off the wall. Time was getting too slow, and it was making him anxious. It was early 10 : 15, witht he sun being blocked by the sun, making it look barely dawn.

He woke up like a tad bit later then everyone else, who all got similar notes taped on thier foreheads.

* * *

_Gone off to do some research, we will be back by noon_

_Love,_

_Yoruichi~ and the rest of the adults._

_P.S DO NOT DESTROY ANYTHING IN THE HOUSE! NARUTO AND RENJI THAT MEANS YOU!_

* * *

But even if they all awakened at around 9:30, Naruto was anxious to wake up the sleeping beauty he had be looking forward into greeting. Asumi.

But he noticed that her sleeping place was empty. And here he is still waiting for her.

Naruto heard the kitchen door open showing a petite black hiared girl looking at Naruto oddly, "Everyone has started eating breakfast, what are you doing?"

Naruto hands fondled with the band of his of his headgear, and looked at Rukia sheepishly, " Um just waiting for uh someone."

Rukia raised her brow, and walked toward the coffee machine, grabbing a couple of mugs and handed one to Naruto. Naruto downed his coffee quickly, letting the caffiene shake him awake.

"Asuka, would like to notify you, that Asumi always pulls off a disappearing act. So. . . you cant really expect her to show up with everyone like its normal." Rukia said to the anxious naruto before disappearing behind the kitchen door.

Then the door popped open again, instead it was Asuka whose head was sticking out of the door.

"Naruto please dont go looking for her okay? She'll turn up soon, and Im sure Ryou is looking after her and please come eat now."

Naruto dismissed her and walked the opposite way. "Going to use the bathroom."

Asuka sighed and disappeared and plopped in to her seat next to Saiko. Renji and Chad were picking at thier ramen, while Orihime was busy trying to feed Ichigo, who was blantantly refusing. Everyone had already began to eat, and was looking to the three seats that were now unoccupied along with the food that was left untouched.

"So where did Naruto go?" Sakura asked almost hesistantly.

Asuka shook her head, her face resting on her left plam. "He said he was gonna go and use the bathroom, but I bet he will be looking for Asumi."

Sakura tensed, but Asumi caught it, "But, Harano-san, I doubt he cant find her, Asumi hides well hehehe~"

Saiko was now confused on the conversation, "But why is Ryou gone, he would usually show up by now, and its already like 10. He never sleeps in that late, or even pull off a disappearing act. "

Sakura felt relieved, at the reassurence of Asuka's words. Maybe Naruto cant find her. . .

But still the questions remains. . .where are those two?

* * *

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

Door after door after door, Naruto had opened, but still there was no sign of life in each room. He already had search all of the rooms of the east wong, and already double checked.

Sure it sounds obsessive, but Naruto was really getting worried. Even though Asuka had informed him that she could be with Ryou, Naruto could swallow down the bile in his throat. Its not like he didnt like the guy, well okay he really didnt like the guy.

Ryou was considered handsome, much like Sasuke was. Jet black hair, but Ryou's eyes were silver. The difference was that Ryou wasnt the brightest of the group of Knights, but already Naruto can tell that Ryou had his moments with Asumi.

He over heard Yoru and Asuka before about the tension between Asumi and Ryou and he was slightly happy about that. It was then his chance to get in. He had already tried to get Asumi to talk to him a tad bit more then Ryou, but he had been given the same amount of little replies from the said girl.

Sure he never felt this. . . this sense of longing and wish to protect her. His core was just made to find Sasuke or find his power inside of him. .but this girl. . . has opened some thing new inside him. Its not about a desire to do someone's wishes, but his own

Naruto placed his left palm against his chest, feeling his heart ache.

_My heart is like pounding through the roof. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..Roof. . thats it!_

His pace of walking slow to a stop, his body just stopping in the middle of the hallway. Then his change of direction changed, and his feet started to turn the the last rusty stair on the far back of the east wing.

His feet made a resonating clang with each step as the stairs continue to spiral upward, till he saw the metal door. His hands pulled the metal handle and opened it slowly, almost fearing on what was behind it.

He turned the knob and opened it slowly. . . .

* * *

Ryou groaned when he felt the sun hit his face, fillling him with warmth. The rays of the sun trying to pry open his closed lids. In frustration, he tried to pull his body away from the harsh laight, but his arms were fastened tightly around another, and with a squirm, there was a low moan underneathe him.

In his hazy mind, he heard the feminine moan, but it was again when he tried to move, the groan came back.

"Hnnnnnn. . . "

The wheels in his head began to turn quickly, as Ryou started to wake,realizing he was not alone. His eyes cracked open, while waiting for his vision to work.

He saw pools of black and silver around his arms and chest, with his eyes trailing to see a body curled into him.

_Okay. . . . so did not expect that. . . . ._

He did recall what happened last night, but he didnt expect for himself to fall asleep on the roof! Or even expect Asumi to stick around the whole night.

_**Of course she would you idiot! She fell asleep first,**_ his mind reprimanded him.

He carefully sat up, and cradle the girl, and moved his body back, so his back touched the wall, his body facing the door and away from the sun's rays.

Small hands gripped his shirt, and a face buried in his shoulder, when he moved slowly as if on cue. When he stopped moving, the body relaxed back into sleep again.

Ryou sighed when the girl fell back asleep, and he banged his head on wall behind him.

"Idiot, you should brought her down the moment she fell asleep, so you could avoid this." He breathed out in frustration. He looked down to the sleeping face of his comrade, and cursed again, "What if she woke up and gets the wrong idea? Then I-"

"Urghh. . . ."

_Shut up Ryou, you'll wake her!_

Ryou siezed his breth, and waited for her to stop shifting, then he relaxed again. He held her tightly and breathed in slowly taking in he scent.

He looked to see her sleep peacefully, her eyes closed and rested, her mouth slightly parted, her breaths steady and even, made him smile.

_For once she can sleep deeply. . . . Funny. . so did I. . ._

His heart started to thump, making him smile bigger. . ._ Then again. . . I wouldnt mind waking up to see her everyday._

With his right hand he brushed back a hair from her face, so he can see clearly. Ryou became quiet again, so he can hear her breathe, and sleep some more.

He can faintly hear doors opening and closing, plates and chairs shifting.

_Looks like everyone is finally awake. . . ._

Then there was the chance of someone finding them. Ryou face turned to a scowl, "Naruto. . ."

He might wonder where we are at. . . _.But I doubt it. . .No one would go looking for us, or basically Asumi for that matter. ._

Ryou closed his eyes and breathed slowly, "Dont think about him. . . . "

"You keep talking too much. . . "

Ryou eyes quickly shot down to see crimson eyes flutter open, and her lips turned to a small smile. But she made no move to move from her position,but just to shift so her back was pressed against his back.

"How did-?"

"Im a demon, my ears are sharper." She muttered, closing her eyes in digust, her lips near his neck. "Everything is heightened . . . . .smell eyesight. . . . . . . .

Ryou bit his cheek, feeling the puffs of air in his neck, "Right. . . . "

Silence. But for Asumi silence was more than enough, for her demon sense to start takin gin Ryou's scent, that was about to make her sink her teeth inside his skin.

_Calm down. . . . _She thought to herself

"Morning sleepy head by the way. . ." Ryou said lamely, his hands covering her own, his thumb brushing against her palms.

Asumi hands pulled away, making him frown. But she felt her hands reach for his arms, making it curl on her waist. Ryou smirked and pulled her tighter. His nose buried in her air, inhaling deeply.

_Suck that Naruto. . ._

Asumi didnt mind it now, she cleared up her issues with him last night, and she really did miss him. Now its just the two of them. . .

But then there was that voice at the back at her head. . . **_For now Asumi. . . ._**

"What time is it?" She asked after awhile. He could heat the anxiety in her voice, her body slightly twitching under his body.

"Time for you guys to come eat breakfast. " Came the bitter voice.

Crimson and silver orbs look up to the doorway to see sad blue eyes.

"Naruto. . . ."Asumi voice choked out in suprise.

"Morning. . . Asumi. . . ._Ryou_." Naruto almost said calmly, until he reached Ryou's name.

Asumi tensed in his arms, and Ryou glared at Naruto. Ryou gripped her tighter on her waist, making Asumi twitch.

Asumi looked at the exchange of the two boys, and saw the fire in thier eyes.

Asumi now felt cornered. Her mask started to form, her walls built. She roughly got off Ryou who looked at her hurt. She then strode to the door, not bothering to look at Naruto in the eye, and _quick step_ down the stairs.

* * *

Asumi then changed and went downstairs her hand on the door leading to the kitchen. She pushed the door open to reveal the rest of the team.

"Hey there you are!"

Asumi whirled around to see Asuka envloping her into a hug and giving her a chaste kiss to the cheek, Asumi patted her back awkwardly. Asuka looked at Asumi feigning hurt with a playful smirk on her face, "You usually leave a note by my side, if you were gone."

Asumi bit her cheek, "I f-forgot. ."

"No matter, well come now, lets eat. Kouga! Cmere boy! Asumi is here!"

Kouga feet padded on the floor before launching into Asumi's arms and sitting on top of her head.

_Okay I have my distraction. . . . hopefully Kouga's enough to keep my head from thinking about them. ._

Asumi took her seat next to Sakura, who was looking at her with her brow raised.

"Seen Naruto?"

"Talking to Ryou. . .saw them on the way here." She said bluntly.

"What are they talking about?"

Asumi bared her teeth hissing at Sakura who had flinched. Everyone at the table could see the lightining clashing between the two girls's gazes.

"Like I _care_ what they are talking about, if _you_ care why dont _you_ dig for clues?" She said slowly her voice filled with repressed hate. Sakura blinked in fear, and Asumi could smell it. "Like you did with me. ."

Sakura scooted her chair away from the angry girl and fearfully began to eat slowly.

* * *

**AT THE ROOFTOP**

Naruto was still standing at the doorway, looking at Ryou who was now on his feet. The sun that was just shining bright on top of them, faded into the clouds, making the sky turn grey. It sure really did match the tension in the air, as the confrontation conitnued

"So this is where you both were at. . " Naruto slowly, almost accusingly

"Stalking us are we?" Ryou retorted sarcastically, his arms behind his head.

"I could say the same for you."

Naruto anger and jealousy grew, at the simple exchange. "What did you do? How long were you gone with her?"

Ryou could see where this is leading and so did Naruto. "Went upstairs to think last night, she just happened to come along, since I figured this is where she had disappeared to almost everysingle morning to think. I settled my issues with her, and we just fell asleep."

"Just fell asleep?"

"WHY DO _YOU_ FUCKING CARE NARUTO?"

Silence.

"I-"

"Im not giving her up." Ryou said sharply. "Not after you just basically laid out your feelings for her to me. . .Naruto."

Naruto face then hardened. "Neither will I."

"I will win her over Shinobi. . . "Ryou said his fist curled.

"You couldnt save her. . . "Naruto said truthfully, almost smugly. "I'd figure much. . .since I saved her from dieing, when she popped into my world. "

Ryou then felt that blow of words, but didnt fazed, "She couldve died, in the hands of your teammates. . .And now she is stuck in a fate worse then death. . .And Im pretty sure she wouldve taken death anyday. . ."

Naruto growled, "That was Sakura _not_ me. . ."

"So making her carry the blame how . . . . almost rudely of you. I _know_ she didnt do something stupid like that for no reason!"Ryou looked at him angrily, his hands waving over his body. Naruto was unfazed, but his eyes speak confusion.

"Are you blind? Sakura loved you! And looked what you did! You dumped her, and ran off chasing after Asumi! You couldve figured that she _would_ do that out of jealousy."

Naruto's body tensed, and his eyes staring ahead of Ryou. "She loves Sasuke, not me."

Ryou crossed his arms, "Sure as hell didnt seem like it, last time I checked, she couldnt stop looking at you yesterday."

Naruto raised his blond brow in suspicion then began to talk. "So that gives you the right to be by Asumi?"

"Yes. Sakura would be yours. And Asumi will be mine. Without all of this, the worlds mixing togheter. . . you still wouldve been with her(sakura)."

"Still not backing down. Sakura had her chance to love me. . .she dissed me every time. . . she chose Sasuke! Its too late now! I didnt fight hard enough to be with Sakura. . . so now why cant i fight for something I want to have. . .Asumi? I didnt see you start caring until right after we got here. . . so Ryou. . .your reasons are still unclear. . . "

Ryou temper flared his fist balled, "I dont have to justify my reasons to you shinobi. . . I realized I have my own setbacks. . . she will be mine. . .I fixed my shit with her, and Im _not_ going to screw it up. . . .What you should worry about right now is. . . controlling your teammates." 1 step forward

"Then watch your step Knight. One false move. . . and she is mine!" 2 steps forward.

Now they were face to face, nearly nose to nose, thier hieghts the same, the same fire of jealousy and anger behind thier growls and snarls. Silver and azure orbs clash. Shinobi vs Knight.

"I guess its game on." They finished.

* * *

It was later on that morning that the rest of the team, had just been talking. Naruto and Ryou who have now returned sat on the opposite end of Asumi and Sakura. Right away Asumi changed her focus, looking to Kouga who was now running full speed and jumping into her arms.

Ryou an Naruto smile softly at the cute exchange, but it made Sakura frown deeply.

_Tsk. . . ._

It was no better for Ichigo who was now in the middle between Rukia on his right and Orihime on his left. As much as he loved hearing Orihime talk about the things he had missed when he was training with Naruto, he'd rather listen to the girl on his right.

But it was too bad that Rukia wastoo busy listening in to Renji and Saiko's conversation about of course the topic about who is stronger between everyone.

Uryuu and Sai were minding thier own business, Uryuu reading one of the many scrolls from the vast library, and Sai drawing everyone at the table. And Chad. . .well he is just being silent as always.

But quickly all the conversation had died down, seeing that everyone had thier own share of problems with eac other in the dining table.

Now everyone was just awkwardly sitting and starring at each other. Thier eyes challenging each other to make the move to break the ice. .

Whent hey thought they thought they couldnt take it anymore, thankfully all 5 adults stepped inside the dining room.

"We are. . . back?" Yoru's statement slipped into a question.

The adults were doing a once over on thier co-joined students, who were looking at them sheepishly and begging for them just to talk to them.

"Um. . .okay. . .so now that everyone is here, lets get back to. . .training?" Yoru trailed off again with a question.

Everyone then hurried out of the kitchen and made thier way to the field, almost running out. The adults quirked thier head and just shrugged.

"Maybe its just thier hormones?" Kakashi suggested.

Yoruichi shook her head, "I dunno, it seems rather fishy. . . . ."

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

The moment the teens were out the door, everyone walked seprately as far away from each other. Or at least one girl is.

Asuka and Orihime walked side by side, same goes for Rukia and Sakura. They looked to see the boys particulary Renji and Saiko who are normally connected by the hip started to walk away from each other. They had also noticed that Naruto and Ryou giving smirks and dirty looks to each other.

"Why are they doing that Asuka?"

"Doing what Inoue?" Asuka looked to her friend, trying to keep up with the group.

"They are giving dirty looks to each other."

Asuka shrugged, and tried to keep up with Saiko. Saiko kept looking at her like he is going to lose her. Which made her worry, "Saiko! Wait up!"

Just as Asuka tried to walk to Saiko, she could see in the corner of her eyes that Renji was giving Saiko a dirty look, but Renji's eyes kept watching her almost sadly.

"Ah. . Asuka. . Im just wanna you know walk alone for once." Saiko said quietly his hands deep inside his pockets.

Asuka stopped her stride, with inoue later at her side, "Oh. . . um ok I guess. . Inoue lets go to Rukia and Sakura!"

Inoue nodded and followed behind her still looking at Renji and Saiko.

_What on world is going on here?_

* * *

The adults that were followingbehind them stared in amusement, confusion, and shock.

"Is this what-"

"Mhmm. . . .Im guessing its _that_ certain point in thier life. . . ." Yoru inquired, her hands on her. Yoruichi looked at her sisters worriedly, mkaing Yoru give her a pat on her back.

"Im not prepared for this. . . . what do we do? What if they ask me questions about this?" She freaked out, her hands waving all around.

Kisuke chuckled, his cane poking her sides playfully, "If it is about love. . . Im sure theres nothing to worry about-"

Yoru crossed her arms, and glared at Kisuke, who had his hands up in surrender, "Asumi is a half demon, who knows what would happen, what if its different for her? Im pretty sure Sakura wants Naruto and AHHHHHHHHHHH NEVER MIND THIS IS TOO CONFUSING TO THINK ABOUT!"

"So the basically. . . .and sadly, some of our students on all sides like or love each other. "Kakashi finished, with the Icha Icha book in his hands. He closed the book and sighed. "Thats not good. . . ."

The wind blew harshly against thier faces, as if the saying even the nature agrees with them.

Everyone nodded sadly, "If we get this whole thing fixed. . . . the odds are-"

"We wont be able to stay together, couples or not, they will be seperated. . . . . " Yoruichi whispered sadly. "Im worried about Naruto. . . "

"Not Ichigo?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Nope. . .He has his own lady problems." Yoru snickered, her purple hair getting blown in herface.

Yamato rubbed his head in worry, "You mean that tiny one and the red head girl? How is it that bad?"

Kisuke tapped his chin, before pulling his hat down. "Rukia is dead. . . Orihime is alive. Thats a whole different ball game at times. . . .If anything went wrong with Ichigo's regular powers, he cant see Rukia. . . and Rukia kinda means the world to him, and so does Orihime. Ichigo was able to see Rukia and Renji, since he has a bit of his old powers, but it probably only for able to see dead spirits. . . . "

"Its obvious, now that we are likely to have problems today on the field. . "

"So what do we do?"

"Right now lets now hope they dont kill each other yet."

"But we cant put this off for so long. . . what if they do love one another from different worlds? What do we do?"

Everyone's muscles tightened. Yet they all know its not thier place to get in the personal affairs of thier students. . .

* * *

When they had all had assembled, it was already midday, with the sun hiding behind the clouds. Everyone looked stressed, and anxious, making the teachers worry about starting todays lessons.

"Today we are going to have to work on some more formations. " Yoru announced, tossing yet another set of power supressing breacelts. "And today is also highlighting the powers of your own. That means using your own power to help another this time around, instead of using the practice power (everyone the day before was able to use a bit of Shinobi chakra, Spritual energy, and elemental energy) swapping we did yesterday."

"Wont that go against what we had learned yesterday?" Rukia asked, "I mean shouldnt-"

Yoru cut her off, her hand dismissing her, "I know but from what we can figure, its best that we stick to your regular powers, until we can find out our enemies' weaknesses and such."

"Everyone but Naruto and Ichigo and Asumi, will just have to find a better way to train each other. Sparring, or practicing by yourself is good. . .but right now, I have no other options, or any choices on what we should do. " Yoruichi finished.

"Okay everyone off to your stations. . " Kakashi commanded. He pointed to the trio that was left sitting, "You three, lets go back to train. If you have any questions. . . find me, since the rest of us (referring to the adults) will be working ona way to get in touch with your homes."

Ryou watched to see Asumi starting to stalk off to train with Naruto. He curled his fist, and began to run up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi turned to meet the said teenager, and looked at him, "What is it Ryou?"

Ryou looked to Asumi befor elooking back at his teacher, "Cant Asumi stay?"

Kakashi looked at him, with an amused expression, "Why do you want her here with you?"

Ryou could almost smirk, when he saw Naruto giving him a dirty look. But Ryou was still not impressed to see Naruto standing so close to Asumi.

"You see, Asumi had informed us that she was able to teach Ichigo kun, and _Naruto_. . how to get the basic idea on finding thier new inner alter egos. . She doesnt have to teach them anymore."

Kakashi could see that there more to tthe reason, but he let the boy continue with his rant/explanation.

"Everyone else besides those two, everyone is pretty much on the edge, and no offense to you teachers, but the leadership role lies in Asumi. She saved Ichigo from losing his sanity, and now he is able to stand his own, Asumi was able to shake Naruto into believing her side of the story, and now they are allies. But everyone else like Rukia, Sakura, Renji, and Orihime. . . is still left in the dark, but this a a good way to let everyone in on the story, and also its again no offense. . she can teach us to trust everyone. Since we cant really trust each other yet. . . ."He finished truthfully, and almost sarcastically.

"What do you mean trust each other? I thought that was settled already."

Ryou shook his head, his eyesight locking with Asumi's confused ones. "There still isnt a whole lot of trust. . .with everyone else, and including on the Knight's side. . . "

Asumi could see the intensity in his eyes, and the truthful side, buut his eyes almost look. . .desperate. Knowing it could mean a lot of things, she just doesnt know how to decipher it. Ryou could tell that Asumi was really thinking about it. Afterall he is not letting last night's discussion go to waste. If trust needs to be earned with, by damn its best getting it with everyone, then just with between 2 boys.

He doesnt blame Ichigo, he had his own problems.

Naruto watched to see Asumi wavering, but then took his chance, Im not losing you to you Minamouto! Not gonna let you have her.

"But isnt that almost selfish Ryou?"

Kakashi sweatdropped to see Naruto speak in jealousy, but was aware what kind of explaination Naruto had.

"You should now, we have 3 powerful beings here. . . and we _only have_ 1 person that can _really teach_ us how to control it. Every minute wasted is_ chances for our own alter egos to take over_. Do you want 2 monster wracking horrors destroying your world too?"

Ryou tried to talk back, but he could tell where Naruto is going to point the conversation. He looked to see Asumi pale, when Naruto continue his own rant," Its good for her too! It can help her, and us. Do you want to deny her of that? Its already hard enough that she is the NOT the most social person around here, if she goes back with you, she'll build walls again. But me and Ichigo here, are the leaders of our own group. If we can let Asumi trust us. . . then making our teammates trust her is cake!"

During the whole discussion, Asumi was already leaning close to Ichigo. Ichigo felt sympathetic to Asumi, knowing what it feels like being stuck in the middle. But never Rukia or Orihime welll Rukia was more outward with her feelings for him. Ichigo just rubbed her shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "Hey I can trust that I'll be fine without your help today, but I think Ryou's proposition is better."

It was a slight push, to make her desicion, but she still hadnt said anything.

Kakashi shook his head, before stepping in the middle of Naruto and Ryou who were already growling at each other.

"Ok ok settle down you two. *sigh* Asumi it looks like you have to make a choice." He said eyeing the girl sharply.

"I will go to with Kakashi. . . But only to see Naruto get his Zanpakutou... Ichigo has already figure dout to use chakra, so now he just has to practice learning jutsu... Then Ill go to Ryou." She said plainly almost disinterested.

Both Ryou and Naruto had a dopey grin, but when realizing that she is splitting time between them, theres always the desperate want for more. But it was enough for now.

"I guess that settles it, "Kakashi sighed, he then began to push Naruto and Ichigo to the deeper part of the woods, leaving Ryou just to watch.

Ryou slightly defeated, that she wasnt so interested. . . stalked off, found an equally annoyed Saiko. They look to each other and saw an understanding.

"Here to vent Ryou?"

"Yup."

"Fighting for our woman?"

"Indeed-wait a minute. . ."

Saiko slapped the back side of Ryou's head, "Dont bother asking."

Ryou sat down next to him, thier position away from the others. Saiko toyed with a stick and began to draw against the dirt. Ryou look at his masterpiece, seeing the hearts and the name Asu + Sai = Asusai and snickered. "Really? Thats just plain sad."

Saiko psuhed Ryou and made him literally eat dirt. "Shut up! Lets just get back to training okay? And lets start plannin."

Ryou slapped Saiko in the back and gave him his best evil grin, "Now thats the pyscho in Saiko I have been missing!"

* * *

"Shakaho!"

"SHAKAHO!"

"SOHKATSUI!"

"CMON RUKIA I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"

"IM TIRED YOU ASS HOLE! DONT YOU THINK YOU'RE PUSHING ME TOO HARD?" Rukia screamed at him, almost wanting to blast him with her kido spells.

"WE HAVE TO GET THIS RIGHT!" Renji said

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU CARE ABOUT BEING SO . . . . FREAKING PERFECT?" Rukia demanded. Never in the years she had grew up with Renji, he was never the man that needed perfection. That was Byakuya, not Renji.

Now come to think about it, Renji has been acting wierd. . . .all last night. . . . and this morning. . . She thought.

Rukia took a deep breath, and look to her childhood friend with a searching gaze. "Okay. . .whats going on with you?"

Renji stubbornly crossed his arms, and huffed, "Nothings going on."

"Oh yea nothings going on! I mean look at yourself, you're never away from Saiko that long, and I meant that in the best way possible, and if your not with Saiko your with- OHMYGOD!"

Renji then tackled Rukia and covered her lips with his giant hands, his eyes scared and pleading for her to shut up. Rukia was shocked, to say the least, she had neve thought that her oaf of her friend, would actually had a crush.

"Rukia you better not tell anyone or so help me, I will make it- you know what never mind! I dont need you to add ot my problems." Renji muttered as he got off of Rukia.

Rukia dusted herself off, and looked at Renji with sympathetic eyes, "Renji. . . you know you arent the only one in this thing."

Renji scoffed, "I know all about your problem with Ichigo, I mean he chose life over death, its cliched but its like that in the _normal and real world. . ._ "

Rukia looked hurt and angry at Renji, renji immediatly regretted what he had to say and helf RUkia by the shoulders.

"Hey I didnt mean it like that. . .Im just frustrated. . . "

Rukia sniffed, and accepted his odd apology. "Its not an excuse to insult me though like that."

Renji shifted under her scolding gaze, "I know, but. . . "

"Yours is harder I know. . . Saiko is your best friend, and he always had his sight on Asuka, but never made the move since all of us had entered here, but lets be real here. . . .all of us just barely got acquainted for 3 days now. . . are you even sure. . . that you love her?" She hissed the last part. Because to Rukia, it was crazy, its nuts even! "How did the fuck did you fall in love with her?"

Renji growled at Rukia, "Watch yourself, Kuchiki. I know she has something for me, I know it! The moment we had met, the moment she introduce herself to all of us, and the moment she healed my wounds, I loved her! Its an ache I cant get rid of! She treats me differently. . . unlike you who always insults me! She looks at my skills acknoledges my power, instead of Ichigo!"

"Dont Kuchiki me Renji! This is not right! In all ways of love, this isnt it! I doubt she has something for you, because if you can even see. . . Saiko and her already are there! Asuka is happy! And you guys are in 2 different worlds!"

"Just because we are in different worlds, doesnt mean shit Rukia!"

Rukia eyes blazed with Renji's stubbornness, "Do you think it was intended for our worlds to _even_ meet? If everything goes back to normal, you WILL LOSE HER!"

Renji then drew his sword pointing it warningly at Rukia, "Rukia, I swore id never fall in love with anyone, after realizing that you never looked at me the way I wanted you to. You chose Ichigo. . . and i accept it. But why cant you accept that I have like another woman?"

Rukia in return pulled out her own sword, "Its not right Renji! Saiko is your best friend! You heard how he talks about Asuka, its filled with love. . . it has just to be a crush..."

Renji shook his head, "No. . .YOU JUST DONT GET IT RUKIA!"

"YOU'RE ARE ONLY GOING TO HURT HER IF YOU MAKE HER CHOOSE!"

"Guys? Why are you screaming so loud?"

They turned to see Asuka holding out a tray to them. Asuka looked at them quizically, and looked to Renji with a smile, "Ren-ren! Its time to eat! I was hoping to have lunch with you since Sai doesnt want to. Oh Rukia-chan, you are happy to join us if you will."

Rukia looked at Renji, to see his anger dissapte and to see a dopey smile on his face. "Sure Suka, I'll join ya, but I dont knwo if Kuchiki wants to."

Asuka looked at Rukia with her smile that always has a warmth behind it.

Rukia looked at Renji then back to Asuka, then back to Renji. "I would love to join you guys for lunch. What about the others."

Asuka shrugged, "They said they'll come around a tad bit later, but Ill lay out the food for them, so coming guys?"

"Yea." The replied in unison.

Rukia watched to see Renji walk away, almost having a bounce in his step. She may not understand how the real story about Renji loveing Asuka. .. . . Renji did indeed have strong feelings for Asuka.

* * *

**IN THE DEEPER PART OF THE FOREST.**

Kakashi led the small trio to the same empty lot of the forest they were in yesterday. He was to be the supervisor today, no one else, so he already felt the pressure to keep everything sane. When they finally reached the training point, he let the boys get in thier postions, while Asumi and him keep an eye on things.

"Hah!" Ichigo shouted as he concentrated on the forces in side him. He began to do the simple sign of the shadow clone technique, and inhaled hoping that he finally got another jutsu down. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

POOF! Right next to him, he could see another Ichigo waving at him. The real Ichigo pumped his fist in accomplishment, and began to look to Kakashi for other suggestions. As soon Kakashi gave him a couple others, Ichigo was able to do them with flying colors. He got the basics of running water, and climbing trees. And was able to apply the simple jutsu's to make a full on attack, but its still not enough. To Ichigo its like something wasnt right. He knew deep down inside, that it was diifficult fighting with out his trusty Zangetsu blade with him. Not with the Ichibii inside him.

Naruto wasnt really getting anywhere as well. He was able to do some Kido spells and Hado spells, but he still wasnt able to find the inner voice inside him to grant him a Zanpakutou. Kakashi could see how fast Naruto was able to adapt well in using his spiritual body, but he knew Naruto needed some sort of push just so he can get his hands on the Zanpakutou. But Yoru and Kisuke warned Naruto, that getting a voice to call to him would normally take an average Shinigami student at least 8 years. Too bad time wasnt on thier side, so pushing Naruto with that much pressure, isnt working well with him.

"Isnt there anything else I can do, to get used into. . . using chakra and stuff?" Ichigo asked after an hour.

"First things first, let's find you element then we will see what type of training regime I'll put you in."

"I doubt that would be nessacary, Kakashi-san."Asumi interrupted. "If you will. . ."

Kakashi stopped his explaination, and let Asumi take over. She stood and circled Ichigo once more, who was looking at her oddly. "Arent I suppose to learn how to use my new shinobi powers?"

Asumi waved her finger, "Yes and no. . I dont think thats how we should look at your new powers like that. Naruto come here too!"

Naruto appeared by her side, and Asumi forced Ichigo and Naruto to stand next to each other.

Asumi still couldnt put her finger on it, but she can see something, something that can change the game plan of thier new powers, and somehow tap inside thier inner powers.

She began to mutter to herself, and they could here the occasionaly words of 'Rasengan' 'Getsuga Tenshou' 'Kyuubi' and 'Hichigo."

"Itts like this, we need you to adjust to the new powers, but we need to. . . um tap into your older ones. . " Asumi lamely explained, not really sure if they were going to understand. "Its a complicated theory. . .using the your new powers. . . .to tap into your old ones. . . "

Kakashi was indeed confused, about how to make them tap into thier former powers.

"Before I can find a way to tell you guys better, please tell me. . . .can you guys still feel your former alter egos? Like Hichigo or Zangetsu dono? Or Kyuubi?"

Naruto and Ichigo looked at before looking at Kakashi then down to Asumi. "Yea we kinda do."

Ichigo put his palm to his chest where his hollow hole wouldve been, "I could faintly hear him in my dreams. . . I used to not be able to hear him anymore, but with all the training. . . I was able to see him last night. Hichigo was there too, but well you know him Naruto, Asumi."

Kakashi looked to Naruto, and Naruto went deep in thought. Naruto crossed his arms, his wieght shifting back and forth on each leg. "Yea. . . I mean with tapping in to Haruto, I was able to feel a little bit of Kyuubi when I was fighting Haruto when we entered this world."

Kakashi took the information in and paced around, his voice muttering names of 'wishing that Kisuke' . . . .'Shikamaru' . . . . .' a bit of help' . . . . .

Naruto looked to thier silent teachers before looking at each other again," What do you think they are thinking about?"

"No idea, but I think it involves a little bit more of a push. . ."

Kakashi then snapped his fingers and returned to the duo with his eyes hard but with hope flickering in them.

"Naruto . . . . .you still havent heard a being calling to you to be your Zanpakutou right?"

Naruto shook his head, " No one called me except Haruto."

"And you Ichigo? Have you found your signature attack like the Rasengan? Chakra nature? Or found any way to make your own abilities?"

"Not yet. . . ."

Kakashi crossed his arms, and whispered to Asumi and she nodded her head solemnly. "First things first, Naruto I need you to listen for another voice, say the name and you get your Zanpakutou, then from there. . . well we'll get to that later. Ichigo. . . I need you to try to use any way to get the Ichibii under full control and use Zangetsu, and Hichigo to get you there. . ."

"But Sensei! How on earth are we going to do that?"

"We meaning Asumi and I dont know how that will work. . . but with Kisuke-san, Yamato-san, Yoru-san, and Yoruichi-san doing experiments, we will have to take things to our own hands. . .but the idea is. . . once you we have your new powers centralized. Meaning that once Naruto gets his Zanpakutou, and once you Ichigo could tame Ichibii and get your special attacks. . . . . we have a shot of trying to find a way to get your powers back. Like using. . . your sword to get Kyuubi back, or Ichigo using Ichibii to get his shingami powers back. Well something like that you understand?"

It was indeed a throw off theory that Asumi suggested, and Kakashi elaborated. But Ichigo and Naruto could see where this was leading. .

"Alright. . .we'll try, but how will we acutally do that? We never really got inside that deep. . . ." Ichigo stuttered.

"That will be my job. ." Asumi stepped in, her crimson eyes lighting up for an odd reason. Everyone was looking at her oddly, but Asumi dismissed them by flashing on of her fangs as a warning to them to knock it off.

"Dont look at me like that. Im pretty sure the demonic power of Ichibii will . . . possbily call out to me. Haruto is also no exception, I'll just do just enough so those guys will back off for a while, while you Naruto and Ichigo search for your inner power."

They seem to get the idea, but then worry lace thier eyes. They put thier hands on her shoulders, "What about you? Isnt there some sort of risk to you?"

Asumi cracked a small smile, her sarcasm kicking in, "Its normal for a halfblood like me to tap into demonic entities. . I'll probably be okay."

Kakashi shook his head, baffled by the behavior of this young girl. This is reckless. . . maybe he shouldnt or in this case she shouldnt said that idea. "You havent even tested that part! Its not funny. . . .this IS dangerous."

Even both Ichigo and Naruto's eyes were hardened, if they knew that they wouldve never let her do it.

"I say we shouldnt go through with it." Naruto said his voice breaking slightly his hands tight around her arm. Asumi didnt flinch, but met his concerned stare with a blank one. "Im not letting you go through with this."

"Time isnt on our side! You have to start pushing risks! You guys should realize that!" Asumi countered, "My safety, or over millions others in all worlds? Im sure at anytime. . . who ever attack you, Ichigo, Naruto. . . could send the attack on your worlds at anytime. . the sooner the better."

"But we all just recently transformed! . . . .You are no different! You just found out you are a demon. . . think a little. . . " Ichigo pleaded slightly stumbling over his words. Just like Naruto, there is no way he is letting her do something like this. "Kakashi please! Dont let her do this!"

Kakashi then looked to Asumi seriously, the tense air whipping around them. "Things can go terribly wrong. . . .these boys still havent mastered thier new alter egos. . . what makes us think that you havemastered it already. For all I know. . . . you could set them off, and now we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"Doubting me now?" Asumi retorted, crossing her arms, her eyes screaming defiance.

Kakashi back downed a little," We just need to take things slow with this. . . . the rest of the adults know how to handle Ichigo and Naruto, Asumi. But you are still the bigger mystery around us. . . we still _dont _know what you are capable of! Your older sister alraedy gave us the background that it the demon inside you shouldve been hers, but since its inside you, theres nothing else to figure out unless your power really comes out, but we dont know when. And I dont want to risk it, not when thier lives. . and you life is on the line do you understand me?" Kakashi finished with a softer tone, hoping that Asumi could see his reasoning.

"Fine. . . how do you expect to do it yourselves, when you guys have no idea what you guys are doing? "Asumi asked reluctantly, she is all opt for just leading them there. _But maybe they just have to do it themselves. . . to avoid all risks. . _

Ichigo patted Naruto's back and the two boys gave Kakashi and Asumi thier siganture grins, "We'll get this done by nightfall. . .believe it!"

"Hope it all goes well. . . Ichigo go first. And well good luck. Remember its your goal to detain the Kyuubi inside you just enough so you can getin touch with Zangetsu again, then from there Zangetsu should be-"

"Zangetsu-oosan can help me pull back the Kyuubi, with any luck Hichigo might be willing to help to." Ichigo said firmly. Asumi handed him one of the unused swords on the weapon wrack and tossed it to him.

"Why in the world would I need to you this for?"

Asumi shrugged, "Something tells me that, the sword might be the best way to channel out your chakra. . . and who knows?"

Ichigo walked away from the group and sat in the middle of floor, his hands on the sword on his knees. iHis forehead etched with concentration, began to meditate.

* * *

**INSIDE ICHIGO'S SOUL**

He felt his body plummet through water the moment he found his inner focus, as his body glided down ward down a very dark filled ocean. His forced his eyes to find a way out, but his body was forced to continue his spiral down the water. As if it was natural, his body adjusted it self, and somehow he was able to land safely on his feet. there was still black water around him, but all he could see was water everywhere.

What is this place? He said in his mind, knowing that speaking is techincally void here. His feet shuffled against the sand, trying to find a way out of the black water, but there was no sign of light in sight.

**_This is my water prison. . . . Kurosaki Ichigo. . . _**

Ichigo turned his body around, but still found no source of where the voice came from. He could feel the water shifting though, like someone or something kept swimming around it. Ichigo who still had his sword around, kept it in front of him waiting for the beast to show up.

ICHIBII! SHOW YOURSELF!

Suddenly, the water around him plummeted down, making the water pressure crush his body through the force. He dug the sword on the ground trying to keep his body upright. After tense body crushing minutes, the water stopped, making his body slump dow in exhaustion. But when he looked around, no longer was water around him, but just a white sky, damp sand and one lone rock. With a black cat streaked with blue looking at him, with blue eyes in contrast to Zangetsu's normal black and red outfit.

It was odd how the water just randomly appear then disappear. . . Ichigo thought. His eyes turned to the blue ones, making him shiver slightly.

The cat hopped down from its so called pedastal and began to circle Ichigo. It was then that Ichigo noticied teh red ribbon that was tied around the cat's neck.

What are you? You surely arent what I expect from a tailed beast. . .

The cat hissed at him, before circling faster and faster around Ichigo and steadily become stronger on force, and larger in size. Ichigo braced himself as the cat continued to grow until it was roughly 4 stories high, towering ove rhim. Teh blue streak that was on the fur became the one lone tail whipping behind the black cat. Its eyes still having the harsh blue color, but behind it there was a hint of silver lining. Its fangs were longer carrying saliva, and the cat back hunched over. . . ready to pounce the small boy.

_**You should know Ichigo. . . . That looks are decieving! **_

The cat then relaxed back on its hind legs, almost sitting down all the way. The growls and snarls stopped, as the cat looked at Ichigo almost polietly he asked one phrase. .

**_Now then. . . Kurosaki. . . .what is it you want from me?_**

Ichigo gulped and pointed his sword at him , I need you to submit. . . . I need to see Zangetsu and Hichigo. .

The said cat demon stood back on its hind legs, his fangs bared and growled at Ichigo. Ichigo took a cautious step back, but still kept the sword pointed at the cat.

**_Submit? HAH! What makes you think Im that easy to sumbit to YOU ICHIGO? If making me submit make you think Zangetsu isnt coming back. . . he wont ever! That old man is gone! I wiped him out of your worthless body! _**

Ichigo shifted but his kept his glare hard on the cat. He silently prayed that Zangetsu would come, he wished that he was here. . fighting the battle with him. Zangetsu went through so much together, and hell he is not letting a demon get in the way of him and his Zanpakutou.

I'LL JUST MAKE YOU!

Then he charged, not before feeling a familiar prescense behind him, with a ghostly hand on his shoulder. .

* * *

**IN THE REAL WORLD**

Everyone else watched as Ichigo fully became entranced within himself. He was twitching slightly and his black and red chakra began to be visible. Everyone was amazed to see that Ichigo was slowy making his way into finding Zangetsu again.

They hated to watch, but they kept on looking, see Ichigo's face contort from pain, and anger. Its hard to see thier friend go through an inner struggle, and they cant do anything about it.

Naruto sat donw his eyes hard on Ichigo, giving him a silent prayer to wish him the best of luck, and that Zangetsu would return to his side willingly.

Kakashi had already summoned the Ninken, his trust 9 nin dogs along with Pakku if anything goes wrong while Ichigo is in his trance. But Naruto had high hopes for Ichigo.

_I know he wont let Ichibii do as he pleases. . .or is it a she?_

"Do you think Ichibii is a girl?"

Asumi whipped her head to look at Naruto and gave him a questioning glare. "That is really irrelevant Naruto."

Naruto waved his hands in defense, still having a grin in his face, "Just curious relax!"

Asumi sighed and turned her attention back to Ichigo, leaving Naruto back to his thoughts again.

"I need you to focus Naruto, this isnt the time to be thinking the wierdest of thoughts right now, for all we know things _can_ go wrong, "Kakashi warned.

Naruto smiled at the possible doubt in Kakashi's voice, "Ichigo will be fine. . I believe in him."

"We all do. . . its just the waiting that it all goes well is scaring us a bit."

Then they all fell back into silence. Asumi tried to occupy her time by sharpening her trusty sword, that never seems to leave her side. Kakashi was of course reading the new Icha Icha book, but still keeping a wary eye on Ichigo, who still hasnt changed since they saw the bit red and black chakra or was that spiritual pressure. He wouldnt know. The nin ken were postioned at all sides of Ichigo incase something went wrong, but they laid there, thier eyes too focused on Ichigo to relax.

And Naruto was busy, well internally busy.

He knew he wasnt suppose to be working on himself. . it was all about Ichigo for now. But he didnt like just sitting there. He isnt called the _Hyper Active_ Knuckle head Ninja for nothing. So he just stayed silent, trying to focus at the back of his mind, hearing for anything.

He tried to focus equally in the real world too, slipping back to his subconcious would make him less alert about Ichigo making a possbile attack on him.

THUMP THUMP

He felt the familiar pain in his stomach, making him jump slightly. Not drawing attention to himself, he stayed still hoping that another sign would just hit him.

THUMP THUMP

There it was again.

But this time it was accompanied by manical laughter. Naruto could only guess it was Haruto trying to mes swith his head. He was alraedy having a hard time trying to stay focus, he doesnt want to have to deal with Haruto's antics.

As his eyes blinked, the world around him began to blur, he blinked again, and the real world vanished from his eyes.

In stead now he was stuck in side his big head. It wasnt like the leaky basement, like what he used to see when he had the Kyuubi, but more of a waterfall front. Similar to the one where he last fought Uchiha Sasuke.

And there was Haruto in his red and white robes, with his hollow mark on his stomach of where the Kyuubi mark was previously at.

Haruto looked at Naruto and gave him his best shit eating grin,_** "Well well well, Naruto is finally here to. . . talk."**_

Naruto now walking on water toward him, and his fist curled and his eyes glaring at his alter ego. "Why did you bring me here Haruto. . what do you want now? Because if its for you trying to defeat me, you know its never going to happen."

Haruto with his red grey hair and red eyes, looked at Naruto feigning hurt. "_**I just wanted a lovely chat with my alterego, is that so much to ask?"**_

"What. Do. You. Want!"

Haruto sighed, _**"Its not what I want, but what this nagging voice wants."**_

* * *

**Author Notes: And well I guess I'll just have to stop it here :) Several cliffhangers for Saiko and Ryou, Asuka, Renji, and Rukia, and of course Ichigo and Naruto. Dont worry there going to be part two, but I dont know really when that coming out o-o I'll try to update soon, and I pray school doesnt really get in the way. ****This was a pretty hard chapter to write, especially the love triangles and such. **

**Again sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks again to DragonKnight15 for giving me some feedback every chapter and is my only reader that gives me positive comments :3**

Since I have been reading a lot of omake's lately. . . how about I make one? (influenced by Dragon Knight15)

OMAKE:

Naruto: Its about time we are getting somewhere with our powers!

Okaami: *sweatdropped* Well this is against my main idea in the first place, so Im just-

Asumi: Winging it? You are a sure brilliant to think that would work. .

Ichigo: Ouch, you sure are critical Asumi. . . give her some slack here. Well we couldnt just fit everything in one bit, our poor author cant handle that.

Okaami: Thank you Ichigo! *gives a cold glare to Asumi*

Asumi: *sigh* She created me, so Im AM suppose to be like that! So still its not an excuse.

Okaami: Oh yea. . . *sigh* but sorry about that guys, at least Im trying here!

Asumi: Tsk. . .

Ichigo: Girls! We are forgetting our real purpose here!

Okaami: You guys handle that, Im out! *exits*

Asumi and Naruto: Oh right. . . next chapter!

Ichigo: Lazy ass. . Well in the next chapter. . . its about time I kicked the Ichibii and put him back in his place! Zangetsu-oosan! Im coming to find you! And sadly you to Hichigo . . .

Naruto: Oh. . so it was a he! The Ichibii I mean. . . isnt there any female tailed beast out there in the Shinobi world?

Ichigo: Naruto. . thats not really the point here. . . .

Naruto: Anyway, and its also time for me to start planning my sweet moves on *cough Asumi cough*

Ryou: Not unless I get to her first! And Naruto. . .you are not the most subtle person alive, she can hear your stupid voice you know.

Asumi: *rolls her eyes* And _Naruto _its also about time for you to hear that voice in your head, if there is anything in your head besides me and ramen.

Ichigo and Ryou: Ouch. . burn right there.

Naruto: I wonder if theres miso ramen back at the manor? Damn Renji better not eat the last pack!

Ichigo and Asumi: *facepalm*I guess he didnt hear us . . . .he is an idiot. Ryou too. .

Naruto and Ryou : *glares at the pair* I AM NOT AN IDIOT! QUIT COPYING ME! URGH! ANYWAYS! NEXT TIME:Yasashii Kyōsō, Enjo no te, to sasayaki : Friendly Competition, A helping hand, and a whisper Part 2! Stay tuned!

Asumi: And stay tuned for idiotic moments of Ryou and Naruto!

Ryou and Naruto: HEY! Tsk. . . .read and review!

Yoruichi: And . . . we are going to a festival soon so find your dates! BYE!

Asumi, Ichigo, Ryou , and Naruto: WHAT?

Okaami-chin out~!


	21. 20 Yasashii Kyōsō,Enjo No Te,To SasayaII

Yasashii Kyōsō, Enjo No Te, To Sasayaki

Friendly Competition, A Helping Hand, and a Whisper Part 2

* * *

Yay! Another chapter down xD

Classes has now started, and its been pretty easy these days,but not enough time to update regualry. . .sad face, but at least its here now!

These past few days have been a mental rollercoaster, so I apologize for the angtsy stuff thats coming around in the following chapters.

Also. . RIP Amy Winehouse. . . I know its a bit late, but she was a very soulful singer.

**SHOUT OUT TO**: LightLord92 Thanks for being taking interest in this story and taking the time to leave reviews. And long with DragonKnight15 I'll get to your stories and I hope you like this part :D

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME!

Everyone in the Seika world has now have a change in game plan. They all have to stick to thier former powers, and develop on thier skills along with their other teammates. The adults on the otherhand, have been working morning and afternoon with the exception of Kakashi to try to find a way to communicate with thier original homes. At the same time, Ryou has met his adversary in the battle for Akiyama Asumi's heart. Not only does the love triangle fall to the oldest twin, but to also young Akiyama Asuka, who have caught the sight of Abarai Renji and Kotobuki Saiko.

Ichigo and Naruto go through with thier training on how to use thier new swapped powers. Yet Asumi came up with the idea on using thier new powers to gain thier old ones. The theory consisted on trying to repress thier new alteregos, while trying to find thier original power source meaning Zangetsu and the Kyuubi. And with finding thier orignal alter egos. . . they might have a chance to get thier orginal powers.

But will Haruto and the Ichbii give up thier powers?

Or will they face the grueling task of winning someone's heart?

Find out!

**Prologue of the whole story: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

**FOLLOWING RENJI, RUKIA, AND ASUKA**

Renji and Rukia followed Asuka to a a more private area of the training field. When Rukia and Renji realized where they were being led to, they couldnt help but have a grin on thier face. Asuka knew that the both of them love the water, and here they were at the creek, along with a pinic basket a blanket and the the rest of the crew or well most of them excluding Saiko and Ryou.

Sai was away from everyone, and had his painting utensels out, and was drawing once again by himself. Uryuu was also doing the same thing in a similar fasion, however he was reading a book from the Knight's labrary called Legion Politics, and was leaning against the tree intrigued by the book. Inoue and Sakura took the time and decided to let thier feet splash on the water, and slowly get reacquainted with each other.

Noticing that almost everyone ate thier share, Asuka motioned for everyone to sit down, not before moving a snoozing Kouga on her own lap.

She handed Rukia and Rneji thier won bento and slowy Renji and Rukia began to eat quietly.

Renji was scarfing it down faster then Rukia and demanded for seconds, that was until RUkia slapped the upside of his head making him ask more politely.

"Geez Renji. . I thought you had manners." Rukia eyed him sharply not before shifting her eyes to Asuka who wasnt really paying attention.

Her eyes were looking at his and sending a message.

_'If you really like her, like the way you wanted me to believe, prove to me that you are even trying to be with her, because righ tnow you like a slob! And I know for a fact that Saiko is not like that!'_

Renji's eyes narrowed at Rukia, who shrugged and nibbled on her egg and rice. He hates it, really hates it if he is compared to someone. Whether its Ichigo, Ryou, or even Chad about the little things like loyalty, hygiene, humour. . .. it pisses him off if he always comes as second best. Maybe thats why he has a strained friendship with most guys. He felt his hands curl slightly around the wooden chopsticks, just enough so he can hear fine cracks.

"Sorry for being rude. . May I have seconds?" Renji mumbled.

Asuka laughed and handed him a tray making him flush, "You know I dont mind you being bossy, since I know you and Saiko are quite demanding when it comes to food."

Renji gave a weak laugh and picked at the food, feeling already full all of a sudden. "I'll try to be nicer. . ."

Asuka smiled sweetly at him, totally unaware of his behavior, "No need, just enjoy the meal, a girl loves it when a guy always comes hungry and leaves with his belly happy."

Renji chuckeled, "Yup I agree" _In more ways then one. . ._ "Its really good though."

"Haha I bet it is since your face always lights up."

_Its not the food. . . its because you made it Asuka_, Renji thought with a smile. "Haha true. . ."

Rukia then backed out not before giving Asuka a quick hug and joining the other girls to cool off for a while before they all had to get back to training.

Renji didnt mind his long time friend leaving, at least he was alone with Asuka. And to him it looked like Asuka didnt mind one bit. They were talking quietly, just among the simplest things, like personalities of thier comrades, what was thier interests in life, so on so the slight dreamy smile on Renji's face faded, when he noticed two figures walking to ward the pinic, and the way Asuka's expression changes, when she saw the said figures walking toward them.

"Saiko! Ryou!"

She runs from her seated position and flung her arms around the two boys, who smiled at thier friend. Renji's face contorted into a scowl as he saw his friend Saiko smile big like how he was previously doing.

_I cant compete with that. . . **they** knew her longer._

Asuka pulled back from her hugs and looked at them, "I thought you werent gonna eat with everyone."

They both shrugged, "Had to get things sorted I guess. Well are you ready to start training again?"

Asuka shrugged, her eyes never leaving Saiko's. Saiko gave her a weak smile, and opened up his arms. "Sorry if I was ignoring you the whole day. . . .Forgive me?"

Renji winced when he saw Asuka smile wide with a slight blush in her face, as she threw his arms around his neck. Saiko grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a bit of a twirl, and he gave a cold glare to Renji who was pratically seething at that point.

_Get your bloody hands off her Kotobuki!_

Asuka pulled away giggling, her arms still around his neck, "You are just having a bad day. No worries."

"I technically blew you off when you asked me to join you for lunch." Saiko admitted sadly. "And I know how hard you make lunch for everyone, and my ever bottomlesspit for a stomach."

Asuka shook her head her smile never leaving, "Its fine, Ren-ren gave me commpany."

Renji smirked when he saw Saiko's face twitch just a bit, and he kinda laughed at the wierd nickname. Ryou tapped Saiko's back, signalling that he was leaving them alone, and gave Saiko a thumbs up. Asuka looked at them back and forth, and raised her brow, "Okay,hold up. . .Whats going on? Between you and Ryou?"

Saiko shrugged, trying to play it cool, but really the nervousness around his said crush was making it not easy to lie."Tell you later okay."

Asuka pouted, making Saiko step forward, his left hand trailing down her face and cupping her cheek. His playful eyes never leaving his face. Renji glared seeing it all happen in front of had already broken his choptsticks with a firm snap, _GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF HER! _but it looked like Asuka couldnt hear anything. Renji bit his lip praying that Asuka would just push him away.

Saiko turned his attention back to Asuka, who had a glazed look on her face. Her breath heard into small audible gasps. He leaned down and gave a kiss. Yet not where it would normally go for his long time crush. It was on the cheek but very near the corner of her mouth.

Asumi felt lips near the corner in her mouth, and nearly gave a groan of disappointment, so she opted for pouting. But she felt like she was floating on cloud 9, it was about time Saiko made a move.

Renji's eyes popped open, his heart literally breaking. . .But he could be satisfied. . . it wasnt where it shouldve been.

"Hn. Dont be like that. I'll make it up to you later." He whispered, probably intentionally loud enough for Renji to pulled back, and put out his hand," Let's go?"

* * *

**ICHIGO'S INNER MIND**

**When Ichigo felt the hand on his shoulder, his instinct was to look back. But as he was charging, he saw no one, but he didnt let it faze him. His sword over his head, he began to jump, trying to dodge all of his Bijuu's attacks. **

**Ichigo felt the weight of the tail suddenly hit him from behind, making fly upward and plummet to the ground. In his daze he managed to roll out of the way from the incoming paw. **

**You have to do better than that Kurosaki. The Ichibii roared at him. Ichigo wiped the blood off his mouth, and he smirked, "Im just getting started you pussy!" **

**The light of anger grew bigger in the eyes of the Ichibii at the bad nickname, and Ichigo stepped back, his sword pointed. In his own mind, he had still have no idea or any certain way to detain his alter ego. **

_**Rope? Chains? Anything? **_

**His eyes darted back and forth looking for anything, like a stone a boulder, just something, that he can hide from, jump on so he can have an edge against the taller demon before him. As he was dodging, there was nothing else. **

**"Jumping wont solve your problems!" Ichibii taunted him, while Ichigo was again hit by the ruthless tail. Ichbii watches as Ichigo struggled to stand on his feet. Ichigo panted, already feeling his stamina run low. **

**Ichigo pounded his head with any jutsu he can think of. But he couldnt think fast enough, along with concetrating on dodging. **

**BAM! **

**UAH! **

**Ichigo tumbled yet again, but this time allowed himself to just lay there. **

**Ichibii chuckeled and reache dfor the fatigue body, and held Ichigo tightly by the paw. Ichibii studied him, squeezing him for fun, seeing Ichigo's torture continue. **

**"I thought with the 3 days of chakra training, you would actually get somewhere." **

**POOF!**

**The Ichigo in his plam had vanished. "What?"_ Damn it its a clone! _**

**"RIGHT HERE! LIONS' BARRAGE!" Ichigo yelled from up above. "TAKE THIS!**

**The Ichibii felt blows after blows to his head, as his body caved to the floor with a thud! Ichigo jumped to the side and watched as the tumbling giant fell to its knees. He was grateful enough that Kakashi taught him som of Sasuke's old moves, especially the Lion's barrage for one. Too bad, he knows its not enough to bring the Ichibii down. He needed an A-rank jutsu or an S-rank attack. . . .Like the Rasengan, his Getsuga Tenshou. . .anything! **

_**Man. . . . .**_

**Ichibii fumbled to its feet, its blue eyes now enraged. The cat demon sat back on its heels, and its paws out stretched to its side, and its mouth cocked open wide aiming straight for Ichigo. A black and blue swirl of power bega to manifest its self into a small ball. **

**His eyes widened when he remembered using that bright ball to attack Naruto the night they were all newly transformed. **

**He knows that the Ichibii wll try to scatter the beam so he cant dodge, and the power is so raw he will distintergrate immediatly. Theres nothing to hide behind, and he surely cant attack it straight on. **

_**I can try though! Im not planning to die here!**_

**Ichigo began to run, in circles, back tracking, just trying to keep on the move, with luck he might pull through, knowing the length of the recharge. **

**He dragged the sword to the sand, trying to swipe sand dust, to keep the distraction up, and hopefully buying himself some time. **

**"Shadow clone jutsu!" **

**He had several clones running beside him, doing similar things. Ichigo prayed that the Ichibii will miss, but looking to the blue iris of his adversary, he knew deep down in the pit of his soul, that the Ichibii. . .wont miss. **

**He blinked once, then already he felt his body freeze up, locking his movements tight in place. Ichigo tried to squirm, and force his muscles to work, but with every movement there was a pricking pain deep inside. **

**"DONT MOVE IF YOU WANT TO DIE SCREAMING ICHIGO!" The voice screamed inside his head. At this point, he couldnt tell who was talking to him. He felt done. . . he was fighting a battle he coudlnt win. **

**No experience, and especially. . . no help.**

**_Asumi. . .Naruto. . . .Zangetsu. . Hichigo._ The few fleeting thoughts running through his head. _Rukia. . . ._**

**"ITS THE END FOR YOU!"**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**With a a desperate cry, "ZANGETSU! HICHIGO!" And he squeezed his eye shut, then he felt two stranger file in front of him, before seeing the bright blue ball fire and a great white flash.**

**"Tsk Ichigo. . .You really cant live with out us can you?"**

* * *

**NARUTO'S INNER MIND**

**Naruto's eyes Haruto with confusion and suspicion. Haruto looked at him with amusement, "Hn. You seem pretty interested into finding out who it is huh Naruto?"**

**Naruto crossed his arms, "And if I am?"**

**Haruto grinned, showing his sharp teeth a trait of a hollow. "Not letting ya get to it. Much less hear its voice."  
Haruto stood infront of Naruto, but as Naruto tried to get passed him, Haruto swivled back into Naruto's line of direction. **

**"Move."**

**"No."**

**Naruto glared harder but made no movement to take a fighting stance. **

**"So if. . .you Haruto are in my way into hearing it. . . .so better, help me, or I beat your ass to next week yet again." **

**Haruto eyes lit up and threw his head back to give a throaty laugh. "Hah! Im sorry Naruto but you just might have to wait!" **

**Then with that Haruto raised his hands up, as thunder and lighting just happened to be rising over thier heads. The sonic waves of the thunder proved to be too much for Naruto as he covered his ears whimpering in pain. **

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

**He opened one eye, to see Haruto smirking at him, before beginning to mouth out words. Naruto nearly being on the edge of losing consciousness couldnt read his lips, before he was slammed to the ground. **

**"RAGH!" **

**Naruto felt heavy and damaging power, already feeling his energy being sapped, by attempting to stand and face a cocky Haruto. Naruto held his stomach, and when looking up to Haruto yet again, his eyes widened, his mouth curved to a frutrasted curse. **

**Haruto held the long red curved datio, and licked the blade, which was dripped in blood. Naruto's blood. Haruto let the blade dug in the ground as Haruto crossed his arms yet again. **

**"Such a beauty aint it? So much power packed inside this thing!" Haruto cackled, showing off the hefty blade to Naruto. Naruto winced when the blade was pointed to him, he could feel the iron pressure up in his joints. The power must be enough just to make fall to his knees. **

_**Fuck! Think Naruto THINK! **_

**"HADO 33! SHAKAHO!" **

**He pointed his palm to the blade, causing a ricochet of power, making a bright flash. Naruto used this to force the blade to lower, before making his move into Haruto. **

**"BYAKURAI! WHITE LIGHTINING!" His finger pointed toward Haruto's chest. White lightning shoots from his fingertip, hoping that the damage would give Naruto some space. **

**As on plan, the white lighting pierced Haruto's chest, making him wince, but nothing. No blood, just a sting! **

**Naruto bit his cheek, looking around with his eyes looking for any suprised attacks from Haruto. Haruto still made no move to continue his path, but is clearly taunting Naruto with his new destructive powers. Naruto knew he cant get any closer, with out being in pain from the sword's powerful spiritual pressure.**

**His blue eyes flashing, he wanted to make a quick guess. _It feels familiar, the power, the speed. . everything. _**

**At his better knowledge, he ran full steam ahead toward Haruto, hoping his hunch was correct. Haruto nearly smirked, looking at Naruto running toward him. **

**"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT NARUTO! BEND OVER AND BEG!" Haruto yelled pointing the red sword at Naruto. **

**Naruto then could see it, but just faintly. Tails. He saw tails, 9 of them barely visible, but it was waving fratically around Haruto, who seemed not bothered by it. **

**_Kyuubi. . .?_ he thought. **

**. . . . . . . .**

**KYUUBI! He screamed at his thoughts. **

_**. . . . . . . .uto. . . . .**_

**_I can hear him!_ He thought in relief, but thats when the wheels inside his head began to turn quickly, the realization hittin ghim like an obviouis sign has just been given to him. **

**Kyuubi is the one who would have to call to him! **

**Haruto seemed to notice, and began to slightly feel worry build inside him. Haruto knew he had to end this fast. He pulled to sword back, not minding the metal's power screaming in pain. He forced it to bid his doing and hacked it acroos the ground, letting a red and white wave cut down towards Naruto. **

**"TAIL BEAST WHIRLWIND!" **

**Naruto who was too busy inwardly thinking about the best way for Kyuubi to fully call to him, was barely able to catch sight of the impending attack, and quickly pulled a quick binding spell.**

**"BAKUDO 39! ENKOSEN! ARC SHIELD!"**

**With his palms in front of him, and orange circled shield came in between the red wave blast and Naruto himself. After the red wave smashed in to the shield, the attack was finished and so was the repelling move. **

**Naruto could faintly here the metal sing to him, warning him about Haruto. As in sync, he was able to slowly patch the ideas on how the sword. . or the spirit in the sword works. He could feel Kyuubi's pain, he could hear it screaming. He coult tell by the uncomfortable look on Haruto's face, and it only made Naruto grin. **

_**I so got this. . . play it cool Naruto. **_

**"Got somethin gon your face Haruto. Ya scared? Gonna back out?" Naruto yelled, trying to keep the grin off his face, but failing. "Ya looking a little pale!"**

**Haruto anger fueld more at the stupid taunts Naruto is flinging at him. Even his control, he could feel it slipping from the power of the sword. **

**He looked down at the datio, hoping to hear more than the metal clanging against the sand, but to his dismay, it didnt happen. Though even though his control on the said sword was forced befoer Naruto arrived, Haruto refuses to let Naruto beat him again and again. He WILL have control! **

**"Shut it Naruto before I end you!" **

**"Clearly you havent yet! Or are you a little. . too weak even with that useless piece of metal!" Naruto boasted, puffing his chest. _Only a little bit more Naruto. . ._He's gonna crack. He tolf himself._ Make my move, and then it would be all over, if I play my cards right._**

* * *

**IN AN UNDERGROUND FACILITY DEEP WITHIN THE SHINIGAMI-SHINOBI-SAYER KNIGHT JOINT MANSION**

"Do you think we have gotten somewhere with the communication Kisuke?" Yoru(Bleach) asked quietly, listening in to the hum of the make shift monitor that was glowing brightly in the far end of the room. Yamato and Yoruichi were on the otherside of the room, reading the graphs and paper which never seemed to stop printing as the thinking process continued.

Since the morning, Kisuke being the total genius, was all day working non stop in front of the screen, writing equations, and have been silent for the past hours now. Yoru his right hand man er woman, was ordering everyone around to bring more papers, scrolls about thier (meaning Sayer history) and have been in charge of filing information properly.

Yoruichi sat back on her heels and sighed, wiping back a loose hair behind her ear. "Kisuke-san you still havent answered the question."

Yoru nudeged Kisuke's rib, making Kisuke flip out and crash his head to the floor. With a groan he sat up and dusted himself off.

"Dont do that again, Yoru, Yoruichi. . . This is a delicate process. . . but to answer your question. . .Afraid not. . . there is just to many energy waves coming from everyone, its disrupting the process. And, we only have a tiny lead.."

Yamato scratched his head, "Which is what again?"

"There was the area where the Shinobi and Shinigami entered, the locket that Asumi previously worn." Yoruichi explained while holding a cracked locket in her palm. "And that's it."

Kisuke turned off hte monitor, and rubbed his strained eyes. "And thats too little to get anything. . . ."

"Well what should we do then?" Yoru sighed, leaning her body against the wall.

"Take everyone far away from here, for a week or so. . . but please it has to be anytime soon." Kisuke explained carefully. "Far away to train. . . or something to keep them occupied so they wont fight with thier powers. But we cant deny them of training. They still have a lont way to go..."

A glint in one's eyes were sparking, and a mischievous grin made its way to her lips.

"I think I have an idea, but the certain to make the plan go in session, will be a tad bit. . .. forced. . .hehehehe~" Yoruichi giggled uncharestically. But then her eyes glazed over, filled with guilt and sadness. "Forced. . .but its for the better. . I believe and it can give most of us a peace of mind."

"Please do tell. . ."

"How about. . . ."

* * *

**THE OTHER SECTION OF THE GROUP**

"Where to?" Asuka shyly asked.

Saiko shrugged, "Anywhere. Or we can just walk and talk. we never really had time to talk. . . you know one and one since this whole _thing_ had started. . . I wanna you know. . catch up?"

Asuka looked to Renji, before her excitement turned to guilty. "Um. I guess we have to do that next time. . .Renji _has_ been keeping me company, and I _really_ dont like to leave him."

Renji gave Saiko a cocky grin, **_Renji: 1, Saiko: 0_** and Saiko's eyes darkened. Saiko sighed and looked to Asuka pleadingly, "At least later tonight?"

Asuka smiled, and nodded and gave a quick hug to Saiko, before Saiko walked off leaving Renji and Asuka alone yet again. Renji smirked yet again, but then changed his face when Asuka was looking at him with a raised brow.

"Okaay. What was that?"

Renji tried to hide the panic in his face, and shrugged stiffly, "I get lonely too ya know? Rukia is always off with Sakura, and you know Sai and Naruto and Ryou they got thier own thing. And its Saiko, I mean you would leave with him every chance you get." He ended a tad bit with venom.

Asuka seemed like she didnt notice and gave Renji another of her smiles, "Hey. All you gotta say is if you want me to spend some time with you, just say so. Saiko I doubt wouldnt mind."

_But would he mind. . . .if I asked you to be mine? If I wanted to be the one for you, not him._

"You sure?" Renji asked hesistantly.

"Positive, besides, you are a good change of pace Saiko." Asuka admitted to Renji, before she started to clean up around the pinic blanket. Renji's heart thumped at the possible one-sided confession, but it was good enough for him.

Renji gave her a strong hug his arms wrapped around her wiast, trying to hold back some tears in his eyes. His heart was thumping widly, but it seemed it would only escalate higher, when the girl turned around arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

"You are one sweet chick Asuka."

"Cuz I rule hehehe~"

* * *

**ICHIGO INNER MIND**

**Ichigo weakly opened his eyes, and saw his vision blur, trying to refocus. Until he was forced to stand in his daze, but felt another body lifting him up. He weakly lifted his head, and saw the blur or red and black cloack, and heard a snarky laugh. **

**"Zangetsu. . . Hichigo. . . " **

**Hichigo who was holding Ichigo up, groaned, "Okay fatass, if you can stand now, Id appreciated it if you moved over please." **

**Ichigo tried to laugh and make a sleazy comeback, but his body was pretty battered, so he winced with every movement away from Hichigo. **

**Zangetsu held the blade in his hands looking over at the injured Ichigo. "Hn. Ichigo, you should've been more rational about it. I cant believe you let this drag on for too long." **

**Ichigo who was now on his feet, resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Sorry old man, Im NOT the best with this whole SHINOBI THING!" **

**"What have you been doing then huh?"**

**"Training!"**

**"Training? Doesnt look like it!"**

**"MAN JUST SHUT IT ALREADY!" Hichigo yelled his hands over his ears, "We just reunited and all that shit, but we still got to hold back that lame excuse of a pussy. . . .cat"**

**Ichibii, was recovering slightly from the attack, was able to feel 2 unknown prescenses in front of him. His blue eyes shifted to see Zangetsu and Hichigo, and a growl emitted from his throat. **

**"HEY BIG PUSSY LONG TIME NO SEE~" **

**"Hichigo. . . Zangetsu. . . " Ichibii spat out, "I thought I was through with ya. . "**

**"YOU KEEP MAKE US COME FOR MORE!" **

**Zangetsu and Ichigo shook thier head in disgust, man Hichigo was sure something. . . **

**Zangetsu pointed the sword at Ichibii, making Ichibii stepped back just a little. Hichigo had also drawn his own version of Zangetsu. Ichigo was still in shock that his former alter egos was standing in front of him willing to defend him. But still, confusion etched on his face, he knew the big show down was just starting, but curiosoty got the better of him.**

_**How the hell did you guys end up here? **_

**Zangetsu and Hichigo shared similar huffs and looked at Ichigo over thier shoulder. "You didnt let us erase fom your soul and mind Ichigo. Thats why we are here."**

**"Hichigo?"**

**Hichigo groaned and hit Ichigo with his elbow, "Enough with the talking, lets go and start cracking skulls. From the looks of it, that giant ass freak is about to crack." **

**"Noted. . . . Me and Hichigo will do what we can. The rest is on you _King_."**

**Ichigo balled his fist, his own sword now gripped tightly in his wrist. He stood proudly, confidence filling him, with Zangetsu and Hichigo standing beside him waiting for orders. "Couldnt said it better myself Hichigo. ON THREE GO!" **

**Ichibii heard Ichigo's command, and started to slowly panic. Like all creatures, fight and flight response, began to act on Ichibii's fear. He could sense that right now, the odds were slowly stacking up against him. Swishing his tail back and forth rapidly, he hunche dhi sback waiting for Ichigo to finally make the call. **

**It was tense. . . Zangetsu and Hichigo slowly starting to make circles around the giant beast, while Ichigo continued to stay rooted to the ground. But the Ichibii started to get riled up with the constant shifting of his adversaries. **

**"I WILL END YOU!" Ichibii roared finally letting his normal sanity let loose, his tail beginning to swip quickly at Hichigo. **

**"THREE!" **

**Hichigo was barely able to block, but he could feel his heels digging deeply into the ground as he tried to push the wieght of the tail away. Zangetsu tool the advantage, and tried to hit from above into the Ichibii's blindspot. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" **

**A lunar crescent wave of blue starting to fly toward the Ichibii, Zangetsu hoped it would finally connect, but the Ichibii knew better. He moved his tail slamming it against Hichigo, who was flung by the force away, before the tail moved back and shielded his body. Dust clouds began to form as the battle continued. **

**Ichigo on the other hand was still standing on the floor, waiting for the moment to strike. **

**Ichibii waited from the shadows of the dust clouds, waiting for Hichigo and Zangetsu to finally make thier move. The blue cat felt that he can finally relax, before seeing a giant cleaving blade rip through the dust cloud, slicing the other side of his cheek.**

**"GAH!" **

**The Ichibii's giant paw twtiched as the claws shown and swiped at the direction of where the blade had struck him. But as his arm started to extend he felt a thin slice cut across the side of his stomach, make the said beast roar in pain. **

**The dust could had finally dissapated, leaving the Ichibii wounded, but still standing. Hichigo and Zangetsu floated above the Ichibii with victorius grins on thier face. It was only a matter of time before the Ichibii fell, but thier eyes widened on what they had witnessed next. **

**"Hehehehe~ You really think those petty moves are really going to bring me down," The demonic voiced whispered. Ichibii blue eyes caught the gaze of an unmoving Ichigo and the shocked Hichigo and Zangetsu. **

**The beast motioned to his body, on where the cuts had scarred his body, and very quickly, flesh stringed together with flesh, as the wound began to heal and disappear. **

**"MUAHAHAHAHA YOU CANT WIN!" The Ichibii boasted, his roar echoeing throughout the empty land. "NOT UNLESS YOU COULD LOCK ME UP AWAY!"**

**The Ichibii stopped his laugh, when he heard Ichigo give a low chuckle. Ichibii turned to glare at Ichigo, and tried to give him his most intimidating glare. **

**"You are not going to win this time Ichigo. Its over." **

**Ichibii looked at him, then back at the two other hovering over him. "Oh really how?"**

**Ichigo raised both his palms, the palm side facing the sky. "You are in my turf now. . .not yours." **

**On cue, the blank empty space of time that all of them were in. . . the skies began to move, bend, and shift. The ground was shaking, and Ichigo crossing his arms as his plan began to set in motion. One by one, horizontal skyscrapers moved, making everyone stand on the painted glass. Ichibii shocked and angry, could see that his power was slowly fading.**

**"NO! THIS CANT BE!" **

**Ichigo with his brown eyes burning with fire of determination stared down the Ichibii. "Looks like I'm back in control of my soul. ZANGETSU, HICHIGO, ALL TOGETHER!" **

**"BAN-KAI!" All three males shouted together. **

**Zangetsu and Hichigo's bodies disappeared, thier bodies mingling shifting and transforming. Ichigo could then feel the familiar pressure everywhere in his body. **

_**Spiritual Pressure? I can feel it! **_

**Ichigo resisted to do a fist pump, but he can see the progress, he is able to feel reishi! He then turned to his attention to a young boy dressed in the bankai clothing of Zangetsu. In the younger boy's who could not be any older then himself, hand lies a mask, making a wave of memories hit Ichigo.**

**"Tensa Zangetsu," He breathed. **

**"We cant stay much longer Ichigo. . .Time is almost up for the both of us." Tensa Zangetsu warned. "We only have a few more shots left in the both of us. . . so make sure, your resolve is clear, seal him, otherwise. . . you wont see us_ ever_ again."**

**Ichigo hands flew to his sides, waving frantically, "How the fuck am i suppose to know how to seal him? I was just able to grasp getting my old spiritual realm back!" **

**Tensa Zangetsu shook his head, his now white eyes staring deep in Ichigo's mind. Tensa Zangetsu lifted his hand, and Ichigo flinched, thinking that this former ego would hit him. But the slap/punch never came. **

**Instead it rested on his shoulder, makin gIchigo look back to Zangetsu. **

**"Dont question how it's done. . . I know you Ichigo. . . .just get it done." Tensa Zangetsu half explained. "I'm pretty sure, you already have the answer."**

**It was then a flash of red, caught his eye, and then the flash of hope hit him. **

**Tensa Zangetsu gave hima small smile, "You found it?" **

**Ichigo nodded slowly, "I think."**

**"Good, when the moment is there Ichigo. . .Take it!" **

**With that Tensa Zangetsu flashed away from him, and began his own assault on the dazed bijuu. The Ichibii who was now struggling to stand with the powerful spiritual pressure could barely block the frontal attack. He though using his fast recovery to get the better edge, but feeling Tensa Zagetsu attack him withoutstopping, blocking was no longer an option. **

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU" Tensa Zangetsu yelled. A blur of black and red, flew out of the daito striking the Ichibii straight to the chest. The bijuu flew back colliding through several skyscapers, glass flying everywhere. **

**The Ichibii crawled out, shaking off the glass that stuck to his body, making blood leak out somemore. "DAMN IT!" **

**Then when the bijuu examined himself, he saw this power was fading. The blue fire that used to cover his body like an extra shield, was now barely flickering. His fast regerneration, was also slowing down, making him finally feel his own wounds. **

**He sat back on his paws his mouth opened wide throwing out a roar, waiting for Yin and Yang energy form in front of his his palms**

**Tensa Zangetsu saw the power gathering, and look to Ichigo who gave him a firm nod. The bijuu ball was the ultimate trump card to absolutely destroy several countries and millions of lives. And by the looks of it, the bijuu was now desperate to end it all. The power that was already starting to manifest, looked unstable, but packed with loads of power, making the whole dimension quake. **

**At the same time, Ichigo beegan to feel the pain rip through his chest, cuts burying deep around the center of his being. Ichigo bit back a cry of pain, as the Ichibii continued to build more power. **

_**At this rate, I'll be dead before he fires! **_

**He figured that ever since Zangetsu gave his long ass lectured about how that his sprititual world had always had a tie to his body. And Ichigo began to panic when he remembered the ultimate lession abou this soul. **

_**If anything happens to this world Ichigo. . . .it will take its toll on your physical body and your sprititual form. In other words-**_

**"YOU WILL DIE HERE TODAY, AND I'LL DESTROY THIS WORLD! KUROSAKI I'LL DRAG YOU WITH ME TO THE PITS OF HELL!"**

**Tensa Zangetsu acted immediatly, on the palm of his left hand, a blur of balck energy grew, before revealing a lone white mask. **

**" I WOULDNT DO THAT ZANGETSU! YOU KNOW THAT ADDING PWOERFUL ENERGIES IN A TINY SPACE WILL SPEED IT UP! YOU KNOW YOU DONT WANT TO SPEED THE PROCESS FOR YOUR PRECIOUS HUMAN!" Ichibii taunted, still charging the ball in his palm this time around. **

**Tensa Zangetsu hesistated, when he heard the pained cry from Ichigo. **

**Ichigo tried to blink back tears of pain, and weakly tried to stand trying to ignore the ever growing pain in his chest. "D-DO IT ZANGETSU!" **

**Tensa Zangetsu, made his painful desicion, but it was for his master's sake. He push the mask toward his face and breathed, letting Hichigo's solid hollow powers blend within him.**

**"TERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

**The white mask covered tensa Zangetsu's fae, as Ichigo below felt the power vibrating against the dimensions. Sure there was another wave of pain cutting him, making blood shown, but he knew that Zangetsu is about to lay it on the line for him.**

**"FINISH HIM!" Ichigo yelled, as he started to run toward the bijuu. Tensa Zangetsu(now transformed) made no hesistation and began to fly toward the bijuu who have already finished. **

**"ITS THE END FOR YOU ICHIGO!" Bijuu cried, his hand draw back before thrusting out, a black and blue beam heading towards the incoming duo. **

**"GETSUGA-TENSHOU!" **

**"TAILED BEAST DARK BALL!"**

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**IN the physical world, Asumi and Kakashi took the key note and watched as Ichigo began to suffer outward injuries, as cuts traced all around his body. They continued to watch Ichigo shake, shiver and twitch every once in a while, that was until Ichigo breaking out in sweat. **

**Asumi put an eased hand on Kakashi's shoulder, feeling the tension rise inside him. **

**"Is Ichigo-"**

**"No he is okay. . .I think Zangetsu got through to him." Asumi slowly explained, seeing her teacher worry a bit.**

**But the calming words doesnt seem to ease him, as Ichigo continued to shake somemore, and swirls of blue, silver, red, and black energies flowing out of Ichigo all oat the same time. **

**They cautiously moved backward as the energies began to lash out toward them and the ninken. they took in account to look at Naruto who just laid there in a fetal position, still possibly out cold. **

**Kakashi let the statement fill his head, "But how do you know? LOOK AT THEM!" He yelled pointing at the two students. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE THAT THIS WAS GOING TO EVEN WORK? **

**"Naruto is nt our biggest concern right now Kakashi-senpai. He is handling it quite well." Asumi let a small smile grace her lips, "But you could feel it can you right? . . . . Ichigo in front of us right now, is not Ichigo the Shinobi. The one in front if us, is Ichigo the Shinigami Daiko fighting spirit. "**

* * *

**ICHIGO'S SPIRITUAL WORLD**

**As the two powerful attacks met one another head on, a blearing light enveloped every space, making everyone's eyes shut. **

**But for Ichigo, he kept running, hearing Zangetu's possible final words, before the two energies had connected. **

_**NOW ICHIGO IS YOUR CHANCE! SEAL HIM!**_

**Ichigo gripped his sword, and his left palm fisted hte ribbon that was on his bicep. It was almost shocking to see the ribbon slide off so easily now, but he continued to run through the light looking for his objective. He made the now blue ribbon tie around the base of his sword, mamking his resolve tight in his mind. **

**It was then that threw the light he saw the Ichibii, on his knees, with the light trapping him in chains, paralyzing him from moving. But as he stepped closer, he could feel the light's dimming, signalling that Ichibii would be on the loose again. Ichigo, tried to use his bearings to hopefully feel Zangetsu or Hichigo again, but when he felt nothing, he had a feeling that the last Getsuga Tenshou would be the last of thier appearance. **

_**The paralyzing spell wont last. I gotta do this now. **_

**Ichigo walked calmly toward the Ichibii, who was weakening, but still having that stubbown scowl on its muzzle. Ichigo stood then in front and looked to the now steadily shrinking cat. And it continued till the mere cat demon was now a kitten in his palm. **

**Against his own judgement, he picked up the bloodied and bludgeoned cat in his arms, and sat down on the floor. **

_**Why arent you doing anything? Arent you going to seal me away? Erase me?**_

**_For such a strong demon, when its small it sure has a cutsey voice._ Ichigo thought. **

**But he looked down in his hands, and saw the vunerable cat, that was this close to destroying his whole spiritual world. **

**"Im not erasing you. . . sadly you are a part of me." Ichigo replied. **

**The cat hissed amd squirmed out of out his grip, its paws padding the floor. **

**The light barrier slowly begin to crack, and Ichigo knew that it was time. **

**"Sorry Ichibii, it's over." Ichigo pulled out the ribbon, and fastened it around the cat's neck. The ribbon then, slowly morphed into chains, and the kitten now sunk to the floor trapped and unmoving. Yet the chains began to wrap around Ichigo as well, pulling the kitten toward him. Inch by inch they came closer, till finally the bodies of two different beings came together. Blue and silver combined as the energies finally seemed to morph together reaching an equilibruim. Ichigo now had placed a steady hand o nhis heart, feeling the official bond between Ichibii and himself. **

**He didnt need the Ichibii to submit, but to accept Ichigo as his host, and to work together. . . **

** The light barrier had then shattered to bits, leaving Ichigo alone in the skyscraper world. **

**He inhaled slowly, finally able to breathe peacefully after this whole ordeal. His muscles slowly wieighed heavier, making his slump to the glass floor of the laid back, exhaustion creeping up on him, making his senses dull, his eyesight fading to black. But before he was able to fully embrace the dark, his eyes took a glimpse of what had taken place in his right hand. It was a black gauntlet, along with the metal sword that he used throughout the whole fight. It felt familiar. . .like holding Zangetsu again. . . **

**But he didnt want to think about it right now. . . right now he just needed rest.**

**"You did well Ichigo. . . wake up."  
**

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Asumi and Kakashi watched as Ichigo's body suddenly went limp and fell against the floor.**

**"Wait Kakashi-senpai, check on Naruto, I'll see to Ichigo!" **

**She made a hesistant yet frantic run to Ichigo to see if something went abosolutely wrong. Asumi was the first to reach him, and check his vitals, and sighed in relief. **

**"Is he alright?" Kakashi asked from his position which was near Naruto, who was still in his comatose state.**

**"He's fine. . Just probably knocked out by the experience of it all." She inquired. She placed her hand on his cheek, and patted it, trying to slowly wake Ichigo up. "You did well Ichigo. . .wake up." **

**She continue to shake him, till she felt a rough hand grip her arm, and she breathed out shakily. "Oh good! You're still with me. . ." **

**"Stop. . .mm hitting me. . .so tired." Ichigo mumbled his eyes still closed. **

**Asumi didnt like that tone, it sounded almost defeated, "Ichigo you gotta stay awake! What if-"**

**Ichigo who was still in a sleepy daze, smiled playfully, "Not dieing. . . .got. . things settled. . .want sleep please." **

**Asumi chuckled softly, and affectionately brushed his cheek, "If you insist. . . "**

**"Oh and Asumi?"**

**"I thought you were sleeping you big idiot." She scoffed earning herself a playful yet weak smack to the arm.**

**"Shut it. . thanks though. . . for saving me the first time. . ."**

**Asumi felt his gratitude, "Any time Ichigo. . .sleep now, I'll send for Rukia if you want me to." **

**Ichigo shifted under Asumi, his mind already halfway to sleep once again, "Mmk."**

**Asumi sighed and signalled to Kakashi, that Ichigo was alright. Kakashi walked to Ichigo and carried him to a nearby tree and let him lean back on it and returned to Asumi's side. Now all there's left was Naruto who was still asleep. **

**He wasnt thrashing as often, but by the features of his face, it's rather calm. **

**"For Naruto, its the battle for the soul I take it?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence. Asumi tapped her chin, her eyes furrowed in concentration. **

**"Possibly. . . Ichigo's was mostly physical noting the physical outburts toward us. Naruto's is mostly in his soul and mind, so we just hope he doesnt come out mental deranged." She joked lightly at the end.**

**"But I can feel from his heart, that the battle will end shortly."**

* * *

**NARUTO' INNER MIND**

**"ENOUGH!" Haruto yelled out. **

**"Awwwwh did I struck a nerve." **

**"DIE UZUMAKI!" Haruto brought his hand back, and waited. Naruto then saw a familiar fox head shape into his palm. **

_**Oh no. . .He's going to use that as his last resort. Im so dead!**_

**Haruto smirked, seeing the fear, and absolution that he will win, "This is the end Naruto."**

**Then he placed the mask on his face, feeling the spiritual power grow as his body accustomed to the transformation. With Naruto, he was forced to his knees, feeling the pressure hit him. Even the screeching of the sword was ringing more loudly against his eardrums. Then it was in his own daze that Haruto starting to flash step toward him. But Naruto was barely able to cath him with his eyes, and barely able to dodge potential fatal blows. **

**"CMON NARUTO YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! CMON BIG SHOT, WHERE IS ALL YOUR BIG TALK HUH?" Haruto punctuated as the blade kept trying to stab Naruto. "**

**Within that time period, Naruto tried to keen in close to the voice of Kyuubi, but it was only faint. **

_**. . . . uto. . . . . me. . . . .**_

**But it was then that Haruto began to slow down, the hollowfied powers starting to get weaker. **

_**Naruto. . . . my name. . . . **_

**Naruto could feel his spiritual powers lieavin ghim, as the fight wore on. He could barely stand to do Shakaho, or Soren Sohkatsui without an incantation. **

_**You. . . . know. . . it. . . . say. . . it**_

**Naruto bit back a groan as he was kicked in the face, and punched in the ribs, and tumbled back. He tried to stand, but he couldnt. He just sat there, his mind half in conciousness. Haruto smiked, feeling that victory was now his. He walked toward Naruto, pressure suddenly increasing yet again, as Haruto stepped closer. **

**He picked Naruto up by his hair, his face turning to a crooked smile, " Looks like I. Win."**

**He drew the sword over Naruto's head, ready to behead the great Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto prayed for the miracle to be able be awake to hear the cry.**

**CMON CMON CMON HEAR HARDER!**

**"No final words?"**

**". . . .ugh. . . . ack. . . . Fuck. . . you."**

**"THEN DIE!"**

**The screeching cry with the metal finally boomed out it's voice. **_**NARUTO! CALL MY NAME! SAY IT!**_

**"TAIL BEAST ROAR!" Haruto yelled, his arms swung back preparing to slash done, permanently erasing Naruto.**

**Naruto thrusted his right hand in front the incoming blade, feeling his skin singe at that burning power, that was to fully kill him. Haruto watched as Naruto caught the blade in between his fingers(much like how he did to Kabuto.) his whol palm sliding down the metal and gripping Haruto's own hand, and locking him in place. This was it.**

**Naruto weakly stood,, however his grip remained tight as he stood face to face with Haruto, who suddenly felt weak under the intense gaze of an unwavering Naruto.**

**"No. . . " Haruto whispered, seeing that the blade suddenly began to crack in his grip. "NONONONO!"**

**"Anata no mamora gēto no rokku o kaijo! KITSUNE NO SAKEBI!" UNLOCK YOUR GUARDED GATES! HEAVEN FOX CRY!"**

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing that Naruto heard, before he saw the sword shatter from Haruto's grip. Pieces of red metal seem to float in mid air, both parties shocked at the sight. It was then that the Kyuubi's voice boomed once again through thier ears.**

_**NARUTO!**_

**The red manifestation of Kyuubi then appeared in front of Naruto studying him again. "Naruto. . . . my master."**

**Naruto then looked to his palm, and saw the red energy finally show, and manifest. . . to a long thin blade daito. His own Zanpakutou. Dark red from the blade to the hilt, with a fox head shape as it's guard. **

**Light in his hand, and he can feel the familiar surge of power, as he always felt when he slips in the the Kyuubi cloak.**

**"NONONONONONONONONO!" Haruto cried out, "HOW DARE YOU!" **

**Naruto finally seeing that things were looking up to his side, pointed to the sword to a defenseless Haruto. "Step down. Or else."**

**Haruto's stance fumbled, as he kept muttering curses under his throat. Naruto could see that Haruto was making a desicion, but he doesnt know how these last moments could make or break his time here. **

**Haruto stood slowly, his back turned away from Naruto, his fist tight and his voice void of emotion. **

**"Tsk do what you want Naruto, I aint gonna bother ya anymore." **

**"Oh? And you think Id believe that?" Naruto retorted trying to hide sarcasm, but failing. **

**Haruto looked over his shoulder, and looked at Naruto with tired and bored eyes, "If you want me gone, finish me off, but I guess you cant do that."**

**_Its a shame that I cant._ Naruto seethed. _cuz if I kill you, Im a goner. . ._**

**"Then Id best on my way. . . But I'll be back." Then he was gone.**

**Naruto chuckeled at his alter ego's strange possible bi polar behavior, "Keep telling yourself that Haruto. . . keep tell yourself that."**

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Asumi and Kakashi had waited for roughly 30 minutes after Ichigo had woke up, and now were by Naruto's side. Asumi took note at the red blade that was now suddenly resting by Naruto's side, and she smiled.**

**"They both did it. They actually did it!" **

**"*cough cough* We. . .sure did. . ." Naruto said weakly finally waking up. **

**Asumi looked at him up and down, taking his hand. "How are you feeling?"**

**Naruto squeezed back, "Ugh. . .Peachy. Just. . .sore."**

**Kakashi shook his head, and gave Naruto a hearty pat on the chest, "You kinda gave us a scare, first you were sitting and then next thing we know, you were in a slight coma." **

**Naruto grinned, taking note that Ichigo was now slowly approaching them, "I didnt want to wait for Ichigo to get my turn." **

**"Tsk, oh your funny Naruto. . .But I still win. . ." Ichigo who had now woken up looked at Naruto with a smirk, "About time you woke up you lazy ass." **

**"And you think your the hot shot." **

**Ichigo then plopped his body next to Naruto, lying on his back and staring at the sky.**

**Ichigo rolled his eyes, and fist bumped Naruto, "Well congratz by the way." **

**"You tooo Ichigo."**

**Then in realization they both looked to Asuka and smiled sweetly at her. Asumi blushed under the intense stares, and fumbled with her words," What?"**

**"Well without you. . we wouldnt be sittin ghere. We wouldve been dead, and couldve died eventually if you hadnt told us to control our demons." They whispered, thier hands finding hers, "And we really owe you for that." **

**Asumi patted thier hands, her eyes darting between Ichigo and Naruto, "It was nothing, and besides it wasnt me all the way, Zangetsu, Hichigo, and Im guessing Kyuubi were the ones that helped you out. I was just. . "**

**"Awesome?"**

**"Smart?" **

**She shook her head, laughing at thier stubborn attitude, "No. . just never mind."**

**It was then that they relaxed to a comfortable silence, before all three feel asleep curl closely together for a quick nap. In just a span of 5 slow hours, much of thier energy was spent either fighing on the inside, or just worrying. ****But in thier heads, they could only dream, of what hoped to be smooth sailing from here. **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**And I'll end it here. I'm just going have to push back the other parts just a bit, since this became too long as it is already. **

**Oh and I forgot to mention that all of this is happening in the 1st year, since that the Sayer Knights have begun thier journey. In total they will continue to train for the remainder of the 2 years they have left before going home. **

**Anyways. . . HOOORAY! For Naruto and Ichigo that is: For they have sucessfully controlled Ichibii and Haruto, and gained thier own weapons ish. **

**And sorry for the story being based mostly on Ichigo. In the last chapters, I have neglected him a lot, so this is to make up for that. Naruto and Ichigo will get balanced in the following chapters.**

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Drawing the Line, Friends or Love? Festival Awaits!**

**Renji, Ryou, Ichigo, and Naruto and Saiko: Watch us *cough cough the boys cough* start our biggest adventure**

**Asuka, Sakura, Rukia, Orihime, Asumi : What's the big adventure.**

******Renji, Ryou, Ichigo, and Naruto and Saiko** : Uh. . . .um. . .SECRET!

**The teachers: Watch the boys failing in being subtle, and watch the ladies being thier usual selves with a twist! Join us next time! **

**********Renji, Ryou, Ichigo, and Naruto and Saiko**: HEY! HEY! W-wait! We are not done yet! HEEEEEEEEY! 

**Okaami-chin out~ **


	22. 21 Rain, Yūjin Ya Ai O Egaku?

Rain, Yūjin Ya Ai O Egaku?

Drawing the Line, Friends or Love?

* * *

Quickie note :D

And here we have the potential first step into the romance part :)

Pairings may or may not be your favorite, but Im hoping you readers will be open minded about it.

Anywho shoutout to **DragonKnight 15** and **LightLord92**, thanks guys for reviewing for almost everychapter, really love the support!

AND YAY! REACHED 30 REVIEWS :D

And Im thankful for all who alerted/favorited/an reviewed and took the time to read my story :D

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, or Bleach.

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGH OUT TIME!**_

Ichigo and Naruto have now parts of thier former powers and have successfully held back the Ichibii and Haruto. Its still unknown how far it will go, but will be later explored as they begin to rest thier sore bodies. Saiko, and Renji continue to have thier inner struggle on thier feelings for Asuka.

What lies in store for Ichigo and Naruto now?

What will happen to our halfdemon Asumi?

And what will happen when a even tougher task lies ahead of them?

FIND OUT NOW!

**Prologue of the whole story: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

**FOLLOWING THE LAST CHAPTER**

It was the following afternoon, that our two heroes and heroine woke up from thier brief slumber, the summer air suddenly feeling cooler. Kakashi urged the teens to go relax, since he doesnt want to push thier limits then they already have the morning.

Ichigo walked down the path a little bit faster than normal to get back, and Asumi couldnt help but smirk and shake her head.

_Go get her._

Naruto on the other hand, chose to have a slow walk next to Asumi taking his time with her.

"So what are you going to do when you get back?" He asked slowly, almost suggesting something, but Asumi couldnt really place it.

She shrugged, and her eyes darting to the side to look at Naruto. "See Asuka most likely. . . Then go to Ryou, to probably train him."

Naruto nearly growled, but forced it down and continue the slow conversation.

"To train huh?" He fiddled with his headgear, "Um what about. . .training me too?"

"I was with you most of the morning. . "

He whirled around, his hands in the air, "But I was in a coma! And I took a nap! Doesnt count!" He pouted, making Asumi half smile.

"We can go for a walk later tonight. . to make up for sleeping alot." She suggested almost hesistantly. She wasnt really sure why she was making deals with Naruto and Ryou, but her gut is telling her to just go with it.

Naruto felt a rush of relief and excitement, but he didnt wanted to sound really that into it.

_She might get the wrong idea. . .just go with it._

"Sounds great, meet you in to parlour after dinner?" He said jokingly, but also lacing a bit of hope, his blue eyes shining, his hand grabbing her slowly, and bringing it up to thier faces.

Asumi looked back, her own red eyes clashing with Naruto's, she bit her lip feeling a wierd rush. _Safe, and secure. ._ .

Her demons sense suddenly began to awaken. She could feel everything once again hieghtened.

"Y-yea. . .I would love to join. . . . "

Naruto's smile flashed, making Asumi blush somemore, his hand never leaving hers. Asumi let the hand stay, feeling that she should never let go.

But then the quick flash flood of memories and scents, made her panic. Then she pulls away hasitly making Naruto look at her with confusion and hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?"

". . .No. . . just. . ." She sighed, her words not forming together. Naruto swallowed a pain smile, and brushed a lone hair behind her ear, "Its fine. . "

"She doesnt want to be near you Naruto so step back."

Naruto winced but heard the familiar voice. _So that's why she pulled back. . .she smelled Ryou._

Ryou wlked toward them with a slight scowl on his face, but that seem to wash away when he saw Asumi.

"Hey, I was coming to get you. .I had a feeling that your tutorial period with Uzumaki would be over." Ryou said casually hiding something from behind his back, swaying back and forth.

"Is that so. . .? " Asumi drawled out, in more of a questions however.

Ryou pulled out a bento from behind his back, and held it in front of her, still giving a shy smile. Asumi doesnt accept rgiht away, but hesistantly reached out and grabbed the box of food and eyed it suspiciously.

Ryou seeing her expression, waved his hands up and down, "Uh no! Its not like that! Asuka said I had to give it to you, saying that you haven't ate much since breakfast, and you need some food. Her words not mine I swear!"

Asumi sighed, knowing that Asuka would indeed pull of something like that. Its thoughtful and very sweet, she was hungry. . . but not so much anymore. Demon migraine is back, and now thoughts and feeling are making her feel slightly. . . .on the edge.

Yoruichi. . .she needed to talk to Yoruichi pronto. . .but it would have to wait.

I_'ll talk to her after settling things. . .with these two_.

"Ryou. . that's sweet and all. . .-"

"I'll just go. . ." Naruto said lamely, looking sadly at Asumi, who yet gave him a sorrowful look. Naruto dropped her hand, and continue to stalk off.

Asumi quickly shifted her feet and caught up to Naruto, and brought his head close so she can whisper in his ear. "I'll still go with you. . .if you want to still, we can also bring something to eat since I'm not so hungry. . . "

It was truthful, but she didnt honestly know how he would react.

Naruto looked ba ck at her with hope, and gave her another smile, and playfully pushed her back to Ryou, "Looking forward to it. . . " and then he was gone.

Ryou's eyes were stormy but he held back the venom in his tone, "Where is he going?"

Asumi shook her head, but kept her body close to him, "Back to the group, he is willing to give us privacy. . . . "

Ryou wore a confused expression, and shook his head, "Um ok. . .didnt think he would. . . um ya know. . . do that."

. . . "and it looks like you would want to tell me something privately. ."

Ryou stiffened, and Asumi slowly yense, knowing that her hunch was right. But before she ca comteplate on how to deal with this new experience, Ryou's gruff voice broke through her thoughts, along with a rough yet gentle hand in her own. Ryou took her hand, and led her away. Asumi's feet pattering against the fir floor, following him blindly letting him lead her.

"Yea. . Yea I do have something to tell you." He said quietly.

_But I dont know if I have the guts to say it though Asumi. . . I dont want to lose you_

* * *

**TO THE OTHER GROUP**

"Ah Naruto has returned, " joked Sai, as he saw his blonde comrade walking slowly toward them. Naruto tipped his head in thier direction and plopped down on his butt and gave a lazy wave to everyone.

"Its almost dusk, and now you show up," Saiko joked, with Sai sharing similar smirks with Saiko.

Naruto raised his brow, "What is it Renji?"

"You and Asumi" Renji gestured with his hand, forming a heart. "Awwwh Naruto is blushin!"

Naruto indeed turned beet red, but tried to brush it off, but Saiko and Ichigo was having none of it.

Naruto covered his hands on his face and moaned, letting his frustration out. "Guys enough! It's probably not going to work out its all down here from here. . . ITS ALL RYOU'S FAULT!"

Saiko expression turned from playful to just plain angry. No one just spats out his friends name like that! Expecially Ryou!

"Dude chill." Saiko said plainly. _Its not his fault Naruto. . . it's your fault for even showing up! He was already making progress!_

Naruto pounded a frustrated fist to the floor, makin gall the boys step back a bit. ""He is always around, I can never talk to Asumi alone! Oh and get this, I saw them sleeping together at the fucking roof! And now they are off together doing who knows what!"

Saiko couldnt help but smirk, _Atta boy Ryou, well played my man._

"God I wish that freaking guy can just leave! And not take my- i mean. . Asumi away from everyone. . ." and the Naruto then continued his rant.

Saiko tried to resist the urge to glare at Renji as Naruto said that line. Saiko knew that he wasnt the only one that had competition for a certian girls heart. Saiko wanted Asuka, but Renji came along, and some how wormed his his way to Asuka's big heart.

Asuka wasnt really opposed to the idea of meeting new people, it was a way for her life to get more normal after the trauma she faced months ago. And Saiko was cool with that until he found out that Renji was getting a little to close for comfort arounf Asuka.

_You and me are on the same boat Naruto. . . except Im rooting for my boy Ryou. ._

Saiko then looked over his shoulder to see the other orange hair hero trying to have a steady conversation with Rukia. Saiko like with most of the teens, can alraedy figure out that Ichigo is in love with Rukia. But. . .Orihime Inoue, had already grew to love Ichigo way before Rukia had shown up, and they were best friends.

Saiko pitied the boy and pitied all the boys that were stuck in some sort of a 3 way love triangle. .

He was suprised to see that Uryuu nor Chad, nor Sai had even develop little interest in the girls.

He tapped his chin deep in thought. _Maybe there is too little of a group of girls? . . . .no, no cant possibly be that. . . but if they did indeed started liking them, they we would all be in some serious shit right now. ._ .

But then he remember his little rendevous with Asuka later, making have his dopey grin yet again.

"And then I asked Asumi is she can go out later and she said yes! Saiko hey! Are you even listening?" Naruto yelled at him, his hands raising all around.

Saiko had to do a double take on the information given, "W-wait so you're telling me that THE Akiyama Asumi, had accepted a little night walk with you?"

Naruto tapped his chest with his fist, "Oh yea. . .you have no idea, how much this makes me feel! HAH take that RYOU!"

Renji rolled his eyes and fell flat on his back his attention turned away from the boys. Saiko wanted to just kick him to the dirt, _At least me and Naruto have something to look forward to tonight. . ._

"Saiko!"

"Hn?"

"Saiko! Wha-wat should I do?"

Saiko had to roll his eyes at this, _Is he really that clueless. . ._

"Just give her a walk, and dont talk much, let her talk to you and see where it goes from there. And when she gives the signal, you bring her back."

NAruto looked at Saiko seriously, "What odd signal?"

"The signal that she doesnt want to talk anymore, bring her home, and give her a quick hug and leave. Asumi isnt the type of person to stay out long with another person."

Naruto deflated at the news, "Really?"

"Beside Asuka, and Yoruichi, the only other person she had opened up to is. . . .Ryou." Saiko admitted, he had to back up his friend somehow. He cant let Naruto worm his way in her heart, and Saiko thinks what he's doing is what's right for mainly Asumi's sake.

_And it will give me sympathy points from Asuka_. He smirked.

Naruto then set his motivation in to focus, his anticipation making him feel more confident, and slightly calm. "Thanks Saiko for the heads up. I know you are Ryou's best friend and all. . . just tell him, may the best man win."

* * *

**ASUMI AND RYOU**

"Where are you taking me?" Asumi asked quietly after a series of silent moments anf following Ryou, weaving in and of the lush vegetation of the forest.

"Just so we aren't followed."

"what are you going to do with me." Asumi smirked with a hint of suggestion in her tone. What brought on her playful side, Asumi wouldn't know, but it felt right for her.

Ryou bit his cheek, trying to no think of anything that would avert him from what he would actually intended to do.

And then they had stopped, after hearing the creek stop. They had been following the water all the way down.

Ryou took her hand, trying to resist interwining thier finger, as he pulled her up on a lone boulder, looking down below.

Once her she was on top, she expected to hear the full blast of nature, of which she depises greatly. But when her ears tried to focus in on the sounds, but again she hears nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Have I suddenly got deaf?

"I know what you're thinking, that this place is empty with nothing right?" Ryou asked breaking her from her thoughts. Asumi looked at him quizically, wondering how on earth was Ryou able to finally see her. . .thoughts. "You don't like my secret place?"

Have I really lowered my walls? She thought to herself. "Its. . . .new. Just. . not really what I expected."

"Is it. . . .comfortable? For. . . you know." He asked quietly, knowing to be treading carefully around her.

Asumi closed her eyes and breathed in, taking in the scents of the area around her. She can smell the salty yet clear air hovering around the pool of water, the crisp trees, and lucky for her no animal crap. The only thing she can hear was just the water, flowing endlessly.

Ryou can see Asumi's body fully relax, her body no longer sitting upright, but sluggishly let her stress roll off. Her face that was always impenetrable, hard and unmoving, was no getting softer, her lips turning into a small smile.

She always loved the water. . . .hearing it, seeing it. . . luckily I found this place. He thought happily.

"I take it you love it."

Then there it was Asumi;s hard grimace now etched on her face. Ryou laughed, "Ah sorry if I interrupted."

"Thank you."

Ryou whirled around, his mouth agape, "What?"

Asumi gave him a soft smile, her eyes finally open,showing warmth and gratitude,"This is a lovely place."

". . . .. spot."

"Pardon?"

"I said that this could be our spot!" He blurted out all too loudly. He immediatly covered his mouth with both hands trying to force the embarrassment down. "I -uh forget about it!"

"No, I wont. . . this is very lovely Ryou, its really relaxing." She said geuninely, finally standing up making Ryou frown.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing."

"Yes I know that Asumi, but why?"

Asumi folded her arms around herself, as if trying to shield herself. "I uh. . . feel that enough is enough at the time. . .relaxing for long periods never fit for me. . . "Ryou stood up on his feet, hearing the slight waver in her tone.

"Heyheyhey. Its not a big deal if you loosen up a bit. . and we havent really talk since you came here with me. ."He tried to say qiuckly, but then Asumi started to look at him with venom slightly grazed in her voice.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

Ryou then reached in his pocket, and pulled out a lone silver ribbon, making Asumi feel weak at the knees. "Why do you have it. . . .?"

Ryou heard her worry, and immediatly raised his hands to her shoulders trying to not freak her out anymore.

"I just want to talk about this. . . . And I know, this leads, to unwanted pain and all that but hear me out. . . please."

Asumi could feel the empowerment of his words, forcing her body to sit down, and look at the ribbon as Ryou adjusted himself on the rock.

"Talk."

Ryou sighed, trying to make it easy on the both of them to talk about this.

"When the whole cave thing. . . and I was in your world. . . I was covered in these swarms of ribbons, choking me." He started out,"But when that thing came and take you away. . . to Naruto's world. . . .the only thing we had a clue in. . .was this ribbon."

Asumi shifted, making Ryou hurry and continue his story, "Asuka could barely look at it, saying that it reminded her about you, and you know Saiko, and I kept it all the time with me. . . because I thought it would be the last thing I heard from you."

Asumi closed her eyes. "And why is it your telling me this. . . . ?"

Ryou kept the ribbon close, possibly inhaling all thats left of the scent. Asumi opened her eyes, and saw the pain and the hurt. Ryou was telling her his demons about the whole ordeal.

"This whole time. . . and I dont know why. . . this ribbon kept reacting, shaking, tightning, and stuff, it keeps me awake at night, scaring me, cuz i know its connected with you. . . I talked to Ichigo about it, since he had the same thing, sorta. . . and it meant that this is a sign of a bond. . . and I know I said Id protect you from now on, but I cant do that. . ."

Ryou had slow tears coming out of his eyes," But. . . I can feel its not going to work."

"Please. . . dont push me away Asumi, Im beggin you. . . " His voice cracking, "Im sorry if I made you uncomfortable at the roof, here and now, but. . . knowing that this bloodied slik couldve been the last thing i e ver have from you. . .

Asumi knew he was starting to ramble and ramble on, but she knew where it would lead.

"Please dont push away from me again. . . .Asumi, I dont want a ribbon to see a piece of you. And I know you probably heard this speech from Yoruichi and Asuka before but even though we fixed it all last night, you still act like your still doing it...""

"And Im going to try. . ." Asumi finally said, knowing that his speech had ended. She stood again making Ryou feel defensive.

"Are you just going to walk away again?" He said fearfully with a hint of anger. Asumi put out her hand and he stood, the hand still within his.

Asumi raised her hand, brushing back Ryou's faint split ends, and seeing how his face got more mature.

_He wasnt experience well with this type of stress. . . .he aged. . .in such little time._

She traced his cheek to his head and chin making him hum with contentment, just letting her run her hands around his face before stopping at his chest. Ryou could feel his heart beat escalate with every tracing touch.

"Before you used to despise me. . . and now you want my best interests in my health and care. . . what brought this on?" She asked quietly, her hand still pressed against his chest, before placing her body close to his, embracing him.

"Why cant I? " He defended._ No! Ryou you idiot thats not what you are suppose to say!_

"Because, what you are doing. . . is not making it feel any better. Relaxing a bit with you, or doing anything alone, with anyone for that matter, is enough to set me on edge. "

Ryou closed his eyes, his jaw tightly clenched, his fist balled, "Dont you _care_ what you're doing to poeple?"

_Deja vu all over again_. They both thought in unison.

"And dont you _care_ how _uncomfortable_ is it for me? I have barely turned 4 days a demon, if I do_ anything_ to set if off who knows what could happen!" Asumi said evenly, her arms pushing him away slightly. "Even a little fight. . .can lead to something worse. . "

Ryou was about to retort but then he kept his mouth shut.

"And this is what Ichigo-kun, and Naruto-kun have been telling me. . . .I'm still unstable. . .and we dont know when I _might_ lash out. . . And to think what I can do. . . . to everyone. . .and you Ryou." She ended quietly," I hurt Asuka and Yoruichi enough, nearly scared them to death, and Im already trying to change for them. They are my sisters so change was just to talk to, communicate with them but its all too different for everyone else."

She took a deep breath her eyes finally dark and nearly blackened red, almost scaring Ryou, "But right now. . . you are asking too much from me. . . and its difficult if I can barely start. . . . with my shaken family, and I want you to understand that for me Ryou. . ."

Ryou let his body try to shake off the tension, but it was still a bit unbelieving that there was still the wall between them.

". . .your not happy about it?"

"Yea Im not happy about it. . . but then I know, that you are right. "He said slowly, a bit hurt from how she can really explain it. " and I guess, I'll have to back off."

Asumi took his hand, "Im just asking you to be patient with me. . ." _And to sort out my feelings. . ._

Ryou gave her a tight smile, the disappointment still there. Asumi dropped his hand and took the left one still holding the ribbon in his hand. She forced the finger gently to release the tight grip, and slid the sil from the grip.

She felt it in between her fingertips, and notice trying to get the sense of how Ryou described the feeling of having the silk ribbon around.

It was until then the fleeting thought has swam through thier mind.

**____****You cant lay a hand on their energies, its invading thier space, since you will be seeing most of thier private lives. Even it means bonding with them spiritually whcih can seem like a good thing, you cant. IF theres internal battles with in, you cant interfere. **Touch or interact with anything in the spiritual world, conciously or subconciously may lead to spiritual and physical attachment. 

**_Good or bad. . . it is a very dangerous contract of sorts. Having an onject from the spiritual in the physical world means one thing, its a trust. A start. And its something not to be trifled with._**

_You trust him already. _Her rational mind said, possibly persuading her.

**_But you know the risks. . . . . . _**its as if her more fearful side was trying to talk her out of it.

_It can be different this time. . . I placed my trust in Yoruichi. . . why not Ryou?_

**_Much to early for you to make the desicion._**

But then Asumi remembered the few words that Isuma had spoken to her the say she had confronted Yoruichi 'You are going to be okay. . . .'

_But why hasnt Isuma said anything?_

Asumi then decided, now it wasnt the right time to fully think it through. She could feel the changes between her and Ryou. No longer was the overpowering scents that washed over her, while she was close by, but a more calming scent, enough to make her stick around, and be herself. Well almost.

But then there was Naruto, but that was the least of her worries for now.

Asumi reach up to pull down Ryou's jacket, and Ryou shifted to allow the sleeve to fall, leaving his left bicep open for her. Asumi then took the ribbon, and began to curl and wrap it around Ryou's bicep.

"What are you doing?"

"Im letting you continue to have this little piece of me. . . "Asumi said softly. Ryou could feel his cheeks heat up, and tired to keep the hammering in his chest to die down. when she tightened it, she let ther remaining strands float by the wind.

Then her hand trailed down once more, gripping his own slightly. Ryou gripped bback tightly, closing thier bodies tighter, so his arms can wrap around his waist letting her back press on his back.

"That sounds so lonely, waiting. . . "He whispered in her hair, taking her a light air of apples in her locks of ebony.

Asumi didnt mind the position they were in, and just let Ryou have his moment, knowing that it will only be some time before it would happen again.

_I know it is. . . but a piece of me. . . is enough for me to start over again._

* * *

** WITH SAKURA AND THE GIRLS**

Sakura groaned inwardly as she continue to watch poor Ichigo getting stuck in between Rukia and Orihime as they begin to try to enjoy thier own lunch.

Orihime tried to engage into some small talk, but often it died down in an awkward silence.

Rukia was just picking at her food, not in the mood to really eat.

"Alright, this is awkward, I'm going to get some rael air here," Sakura said with a sigh.

Rukia and Orihime blushed and Ichigo gave out an awkward laugh, as Sakura pulled her self up and began to walk away from the girl group. She conte,plated on going to the boys side, however, it looked like they were deep into a conversation, so she let it be, and walked off just to look around.

Man it really feels awkward with any group, boy or girl!

Her heels dug into the ground as she continue to walk around.

That was until she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!"

She turned around to see Ryou and Asumi walking together side by side, toward her.

Sakura raised her brow, but she dismissed it as nothing more than just friends walking.

"Hey Ryou. . .and Asumi." She greeted, her tone dieing when reaching Asumi's name.

She and Ryou had the chance to fix thier problems, earlier in the morning, and they had really bonded well considering that thier personalities make them compatible as friends and comrades in arms.

"Where were you two?"

"I uh-"

"Kakashi-san had asked us to gather everyone into the mansion by nightfall..." Asumi finished for Ryou's possible pathetic excuse of a lie.

Ryou gave her a wierd look, and Asumi just mouthed out, 'Hyper hearing.'

Sakura nodded, noting the sun slowly setting behind the trees. "Do you want me to call everyone else?"

"We can just tell them all together, since we are going back." Ryou suggested, as thier bodies turned to walk back to the group.

And the trio began to walk back slowly with Asumi in between her comrades. Sakura then looked to the slight smaller girl eyeing her up and down and bit he lip.

_Maybe this is the right time to apologize. . . ._

"Hey Ryou?"

"Hn?"

"Mind letting me steal Asumi away from you? We will catch up in a minute." She said, hoping that Ryou wuold go for it.

Ryou looked at her and caught her train of thought through thier eyes. "I guess. Asumi?"

Asumi nodded slowly, a bit unsurely however.

Then Ryou took his leave leaving the girls alone.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned to face the slightly smaller girl before her. her green eyes flashing regret and sadness, her mouth quivered, "Can we talk?"

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE HEAD BACK TO THE MANOR!" Ryou yelled the moment he was able to see his comrades. They all whipped thier head to look at him, and sighed in relief.

"ABOUT TIME!" Ichigo, Renji, Saiko, and Naruto yelled out loud in unison.

"IT WAS SO BORING JUST SITTING HERE AFTER ROUGHLY 6 HOURS OF TRAINING!" complained Saiko, motioning his and around his body and everyone else.

They all looked banged up, bruised, cut, and looked like they needed a bath. And they sure needed it.

"GOOD FOR YOU NOW GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE MANSION!" Ryou smirked at them, and pinching his nose. "YOU REEK!"

* * *

**ASUMI AND SAKURA**

Asumi eyed the girl warily, before opening her mouth to speak, "What is it you want?"

Sakura sighed, and looked at the ground remorsefully, "Im sorry. . . for doing the things I have done to you."

Asumi closed her eyes, indeed hearing the regretful tone in her voice. Little did Sakura know, Asumi had already forgiven her. Sure she transformed her entire being to a blood thirtsy freak, but she was past that, she is not the type to hold a grudge.

"I had alrady forgiven you Sakura. . . no need to apologize." She said plainly. As much as she hated having all the mushy talk, she was already just hoping to get a hot bath.

Sakura looked at her with disbelief, "You cant be serious? You cant just forgive me like that!"

Asumi raised her brow, "And why not?"

Sakura looked down again, "Why cant you just hate me? I was horrible to you and Naruto."

"Then its not me you have to apologize to, its Naruto."

"But I force you to transform!"

Asumi waved it off, "It wouldve happen sooner or later. It would be better now. . . then have it later, and maybe having more disastrous results if the adults werent around. And it was a part of me I couldnt ignore."

Sakura sighed and looked at her sadly, her hand reach out to touch Asumi's hand, "But . . ."

Asumi sighed letting a hint of annoyance seep through, "I said i have forgiven you. . . but you know in your heart its not really me who you need to apologize to."

Sakura felt her throat get tight, and she knew that Asumi had hit the right mark. Sakura let her hand tightened just a bit around Asumi's.

". . . truce? Or maybe friends?"

Asumi gave her a small smirk, "Yea. Id like that Sakura."

Green and Crimson brightened, and bits of the heaviness that wieghed in thier hearts, lifted just a bit. But enough to fix thier underlying issues between them.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: And that's it for now :D Its about 5,000 words shorter, buuuuuuut there will be loads more action and hell in the next one. Well the next part will come hopefully soon! This chapter was a bit easy going, just dealing with the coupling and stuff. Ichigo and Naruto will eventually get back to training, but they need to rest thier bodies in the meantime while this part of the story continues :D

And sorry for any mistakes, yadda yadda!

And yay! Sakura and Asumi have now resolved thier issues, now all that lies left is. . . .the preview!~

Asumi: *shake her head*: NEXT TIME: Drawing the Line, Friends or Love? Festival Awaits PART 2!

Ryou: I wont let Naruto have his way!

Naruto: Not unless she falls for me first!

Renji: Im with you on that one Naruto!

Saiko: Back off Asuka and stay in your place Shinigami!

Renji: Keh we'll see about that!

Naruto and Ryou: BRING IT ON!

Asuka, Asumi, Rukia, Orihime, and Sakura: Dont mind them. . . Read and Review~

Vote on the poll now! Who should Asumi choose?

Okaami-chin out!~


	23. 22 Rain, Yūjin Ya Ai O Egaku? II

Rain, Yūjin Ya Ai O Egaku?

Drawing the Line, Friends or Love?

Part II

* * *

Here is the second part!

And this is the following afternoon of the latest chapter!

DragonKnight15 and LightLord92 : Hope you guys like this one!

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, or Bleach sadly.

_**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME!**_

Asuka and Ryou had thier own little time to chat about thier lives, and possible new steps in a new blossoming feeling between them. Naruto in the meantime, is cracking down ways to make sure his night rendevous with Asumi will go smoothly. Saiko and Renji thoughts are still on fighting to get the girl they want. (Even though not mentioned as much in the last chapter) Ichigo still tries to find his way in and out of the love triangle with Rukia and Orihime. Sai, Chad, and Uryuu are sadly looking to the background, only trying to give the best advice to thier poor fellow males.

* * *

**FOLLOWING THE LAST CHAPTER **

Everyone then had already reached the joint Legion Sayer Knights-Shinobi-Shinigami Manor. By the time they got there, the adults had ushered all of them to get a bath in the springs in the back.

As everyone erm stripped, they went thier seperate ways just for about an hour, so they can get thier muscles to loosen up for a good meal, and hopefully a good rest.

The adults on the other hand were piled in the kitchen, whispering, while trying to see if things can go well during dinner tonight.

**Prologue of the whole story: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

**GIRL BATH HOUSE**

Orihime wrapped a towel around her waist and slid into the springs, loving how the warm water, was able to make her sigh in relief. She scooted her body close to Asuka, who was in the meantime, getting her hair washed by Rukia.

Rukia and Orihime's eyes met, but they averted thier gazes from each other still feeling the mild tension from the afternoon.

"Okay Rukia, thats good, I'll handle the rest my self." Asuka said, playfully swatting water at Rukia. "Relax for bit, while I'll go rinse off."

Rukia nodded, and let her body slide in the water near Orihime. "This feels nice, doing this everynight."

"Mhhhh I guess. "Orhime said her voice sounding far away. Rukia could hear her voice change, but she didnt really want to address her. _._

But Rukia had to admit, she did miss talking to Orihime, telling her anything and everything. But this whole time in this world just made thier friendship strained. Especially when it came to an orange haired teen, that currently lives in the same household as them.

It was then Asuka then came back waddling in the eater, letting out a groan. "Ouch. . . But oh man does this _feel_ so good."

Sakura who had her head submerged for quite some time, came back out and letting her body enjoy the warmth, "HAH! Man I love the springs here. It sucks that _someone_ refuses to join us."

A figure snorted inthe far back, her body leaning against a tree that was over the springs. "I never said Id join besides, warm water makes me dizzy."

Asuka laughed, her black hair sticking to her face, "Yeayea, I remember I used to haul you out of the springs before."

Asumi flushed, and gave Asuka a warning glare, but the rest of the girls continue to laugh at the revelation.

"Thats just sad Asumi-chan!"

"Shut up!"

"So by the way girls. . .I know we are never really alone since this whole thing started, and I was wondering if you guys wanted a simple girl talk?" Sakura suggested, " And I know I was a bit of a bitch to you guys, and well I want to properly. . .um get to know you guys a bit more."

"Im okay with it." Asuka replied, her smile showing, she knew that Sakura would eventually come around. And it did show when she saw Sakura and her sister walked side by side without killing each other.

Rukia nodded, and so did Orihime.

"Asumi you game?"

"Yea."

"Then start talking," Sakura said with a grin.

* * *

**BOY BATH HOUSE**

"Geez what's with the rush Naruto?" Renji asked, his damp long red hair sticking to his face. The boys had just been soaking trying to tune in to the girls' giggles just on the otherside of the cinderblock wall. It may appear as eavesdropping to others, but the giys dont mind, it better to listen to, then hearing anything else.

Naruto who had been just in the bath for 15 minutes, was bustingly out quickly, looking nervous and anxious. Sai and Chad who couldnt really stand staying in the bath house for long, went to go help the adults in preparing dinner, leaving Saiko,Renji, Ryou and Ichigo left in the springs.

They all had similar gloomy expressions, when jus recently they had all been in high spirits when Kakashi and Urahara explained that they wouldnt have to train so hard for the next couple of days, but it was to explained thoroughly at dinner. Yet the quiestions crashed into thier brain, causing thier gloomy expressions.

_What were they going to do during the times they cant train?_

And by the looks of it, they wont be training for a long while.

"Stop pacing Naruto geez! You are giving everyone a headache!" Groaned Saiko dunking a rush of cold water over his sandy brown hair, "Besides what are you waiting for anyways?"

"N-nothing. . .just looking forward to dinner that's all. ." Naruto stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with a very icy Ryou. He never seem to slip the cold glare of Ryou, but thats the least of his worries.

_I just want everything to go smoothly. ._

"Well calm your fricken stomach then! We are all hungry too ya know?" Ichigo replied cooly, though his face was still hard with turbulent thoughts.

"Im just worried about later tonight. . ." He mumbled, remembering that_ no guy_ in the room had told Ryou about the night walk that he was going to have with Asumi.

Renji gave Naruto and encouraging look, "It will be fine just be cool. . ."

"Be cool about what?" Ryou asked accusingly with a raised brow. With Asumi? NEVER COOL WITH ME. .

"Nothing."

"Chill Ryou. . . "Saiko warned seeing that his friend was slowly fading in with his small temper.

"Well out with it Naruto!" Ryou yelled, hating to hear and see the silence of Naruto, who just gave him sleazy smile.

"Just a walk with Asumi." He said smugly. "Alone. ."

Thank goodness that the bathhouses were just about drowned out by the sound of waterfalls in the background. They yelling died along with the roaring waters.

Ryou tempered flared, " She wouldnt say yes!"

"Ahh but she _did_, Got. .?"

Ryou started to stand, not caring that he was half naked with just a towel over his parts; his hands at his sides. "Actually I do."

"You are not her keeper!" Renji defended Naruto. "She said yes so back to fuck off!"

"Well, we are looking out for her, since you guys are still fucking strangers to us." Saiko stood, taking his place next to Ryou. "If you are going somewhere with her, you still have to fucking run it with us. Whether or not she agrees."

It was then Ichigo began to stand in front of the two boys, while taking note that Saiko and Renji were also giving each other dirty looks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS?" Ichigo roared, finally getting sick of all the freaking internal fights within his male friends. He stepped in between the boys, his arms thrust out from his sides, pushing back Naruto and Ryou who were breathing each other down.

"Asumi/Asuka." They all growled out in unison.

"And?"

"Well sorry Ichigo, our situation is as fucking complicated as yours, so back off!" Naruto said, shoving Ichigo with his hands.

Ichigo shoved Naruto back, frustration growing, " Do you even care, on how the girls are taking it? I mean listen to yourselves!"

They all looked at each other with anger, but still refuse to listen to Ichigo's words.

"Like hell we care! I dont want to see some ass/foreigner taking what should have been ours a long time ago!" They again chanted in unison.

Then all the boys be gan to shuffle out of the springs, roughly passing Ichigo who stood there in disbelief. He looked down in his hands, imagining Rukia and Orhime in his palms.

_Was it really that easy for him to choose like what his friends say?_

_But choices are always hard. . . is there even a right way to approach everyone's problems. . . including mine?_

He stared at the open door that all his friends that left angrily, his question still unanswered. "How will the girls take it if you guys continue to do this?"

_I still have a bad feeling about all of this._

* * *

**LEGION SAYER KNIGHTS, SHINOBI, SHINIGAMI MANOR.**

As everyone began to pile in the dining room, the adults were suprised to see the girls coming through the door, with collective smiles and grins on thier faces. Even the socially awkward Asumi was giving a smile on her face, but just barely showing. Sakura and Rukia were attached to the hip, as Orihime and Asuka walk in hand in hand to the table.

"So girls, I assume you had a marvelous in the springs?" Kakashi inquired.

As the girls took thier seats, they nodded quickly before turning to each other and getting lost in thier conversation again. Yoru (Bleach) and Yoruichi (Sayer) laughed, as they placed down plate after plate of food in the table.

BAM!

The doors flews open, making everyone snap thier heads to the sound of the slam, and the atmosphere changed, the moment the boys started to angrily walk in.

Asumi and Asuka paled when they saw thier friends/crushes harsh and cold emotions toward them, making them feel like sinking to thier knees.

"I want to thank you guys for being able to control yourselves around each other, while the rest of use were busy doing an experiement." Annouced Urahara the moment the boys plopped down to thier seats.

"And what would that be?" Ichigo gruffly replied.

"A way to get back, and a way to train you guys faster for the inevitable. But with the ways things are going right now, especially with Naruto, Ichigo and you Asumi, we need to adjust a couple other things. " Yoru continued, using hand motions to help with the explaining process.

"Thats why we are suggesting a 3 man cell, to train yoursleves in between your group and when the time is right, you are able to work with anyone effectively." Kakashi said finally, "Much like how the Shinobi have done for the past centuries."

"But also with your past confrontations with each other, its easy to say that your partners would be with the obvious people. But some might have to work hard to get to know each other." Urahara eyeing some teens at the table, but they were too caught up in thier thoughts to actually notice.

Scoffs and groans were heard all around, and still the hearts of others were plummeting to thier stomachs.

"And we dont get a say about this?"

"Sorry no Asumi. . . " Urahara explained, "You guys have already gave us the clues we need to place you guys. "  
"But we wont know for sure. . . until later at the festival.

"Festival?"

"Yes. . There is a festival down the mountain, about to open with in 4 month. And within the month, we are hoping it would be enough to sort everything out, and face our demons. Trying to bridge the time of training that would take years, into the smal time close of 4 months. And then let loose. . . since we do have a battle in front of us and the time may never happen again." Urahara ended seriously. "And by the research that we had done. . . it _may_ be sooner thatn you think. ."

Everyone paled when they heard the announcement. The teachers all had knew it would eventually come to this. They knew that time would eventually it would have to come to this.

"That is all for now. . . but Asumi, Ichigo, Naruto I want you to report to me first thing in the morning. we have screenings to do on you. Now then. . . you may eat, if you have any questions, will be underground."

But no one really made the move to start picking food and starting to eat. They just kinda just sat there, letting the information sink in for a bit.

The adults had retreated to the common room, just listening in through the wall on how the kids were taking the information. When they only heard clicking noises of knives and forks scraping against the plates, they could only sigh knowing that the kids are probably taking it the wrong way.

"Do you think telling them was wrong Yoruichi-chan?" Yoru(bleach) asked quietly, her concern for the kids beagn to grow.

Yoruichi shook her head, keep a keen eye on Asumi, who barely ate throughout the whole meal. "I dont know. . .but they really need this. . .otherwise the training we all did was for nothing."

"It is nothing, if they cant pull thier shit together," Kakashi said kind of ruefully.

They all stared at him with disbelief, Yoruichi's face turning stony. "Well sorry if everything cant go fine and dandy!"

"Its not that I dont mean it like that. They are letting thier emotions get in the way of what thier true objective ahead of them."

Yoru spat out, "Oh is that it wen for you with your dad, Obito, and Rin?"

Kakashi felt the mental slap on his honour. That was crossing it.

"You have no fucking right!"

"I have every right, if we are pushing them to do something they are not ready for! This is love and friendship we are talking about!"

"They dont have to like each other to get the job done! They ONLY have to respect each other!" Kakashi countered.

Yoruichi ran a shaky hand through her hair, the anger in her voice evident, "Well they cant if they are in love! They cant respect each other over night. Love is something that cant be trifled with! Especially for. . . "

"Asumi. . . . yes we know that!

Kakashi face then became enraged, his eyes flashing against his headgear covering the Sharingan.

"No you dont! These kids dont know how to be careful with each other! We have 3 demons out to kill each other, if we dont force them to just accept the fact that they cant get waht they want. And by the looks of it, this whole love scene it will turn everyone against each other!" Urahara said evenly. "We had enough with the affection and secret talks, but it has to end now, before we get anywhere."

The girls crossed thier arms, staring them down with cold gazes. They are being unreasonable.

"Dont you guys get it? 4 months is plenty of time for them to get sorted. . .if they cant accept it. . .well we can kiss our worlds goodbye."

With that Kakashi adn Urahara turned away from the ladies and stalked off down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

**BACK AT THE DINNER TABLE!**

After a few short silent moments after the adults had left, the awkward silence of the dinner table was enough to make everyone not eat. Asumi then lifted herself from her seat, and piled her dish in to the sink, not even trying to eat.

She gave a side ways glance to Naruto before filing out of the room and off to the bedroom.

Naruto seem to caught on, and did the same.

Ryou who looked at the exchange, had a little mental battle in his head. He really had contemplated, just letting Naruto have his way tonight, or whether he should step in.

_Or I could always spy._

Ryou turned to his friend Saiko, who was now looking at Asuka with concerned eyes. Asuka who had her head down the whole time, just moved out the room like a zombie. He nearly went to rage, when he saw Renji shot out his hand to pull Asuka back.

"Hey. . you havent eat anything."

". . . . dont feel like eating alright."

"Just a bite."

"I just wanna go upstairs."

Saiko had enough with Renji's insistent pleas, and glared at him with his most evil sneer. "Let her go."

Renji was dumb enough not to push it, and let her arm go. Asuka gave a him a grateful smile, and left following else had stayed put in the table, not really sure where this night will lead upstairs had changed from his usual get up and sported a plain white T of his head, with just plain khaki shorts. He checked himself at the joint bathroom, before strutting out, and rapping his fist against the girl's bedroom.

"I'll be right down, wait at the back gate." A voice called back.

"Ah - ok."

He let his feet take him down quickly down the stairs, passing Uryuu and Saiko. "Where you going Naruto?"

"Out, I'll be back in a bit."

Uryuu shook his head, and waved his hand, "Kay dont stay out that long."

Naruto nodded, and discreetly walked to the parlour his body leaning against the wall waiting patiently. Ryou then came around the corner and saw Naruto waiting. He hid himself behind the wall, and waited as well.

It was then that both of the waiting boys heard footsteps down the stairs, and they turned thier heads to see Asumi at the bottom of the stairs, with her signature white short sleeved hoodie, and some short shorts.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go?" Ryou could hear her say quietly.

"Yeah, let's get going." He heard Naruto reply. He dared himself to peer over the wall, and felt his heart ache, when he saw Naruto take Asumi's hand.

He hoped in his mind that Asumi would push him off, but he was disappointed to see her, give him smile, and they walked hand in hand out the door.

Ryou felt his heart drop to the floor, and tried not to scream out, seeing that Naruto. . . might have won.

* * *

**ASUKA**

Asuka watched from the banister, and was able to see Naruto and Asumi walk out. She had to do a double take, to see the hands interwined, before her mouth dropped in disbelief.

_Asumi? And Naruto?_

She saw movement from the side, and her eyes caught the sight of a boy slouched against the wall. It was Ryou.

_Why is Ryou- Oh my god. . . . Awwwwwwwh_

"Is this what Urahara-san is referring to? " She asked quietly to herself. But it ws then thank to seeing Naruto and Ryou walk out, she remembered sh ehad a similar little night walk with Saiko. She shook her head, to get rid of these lingering dark thoughts.

She tried to picture Saiko in her head, but cant helpto notice the blur of red, walking in and out of her thoughts.

* * *

**ASUMI AND NARUTO **

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hn?"

"You have been awfully quiet lately." Naruto jested, as they walk side by side near the creek. Asumi turned around and looked at his concerned face, she tore away from keeping the gaze.

"Its nothing, just. . . spacing."

Naruto deflated, disappointed on how she turned away.

They continued to walk further down the stream, still relishing themselves in silence. But Naruto knew that Asumi wouldnt want to talk, but the silence was really making him feel self concious and nervous.

_**She is not the most social person out there. Being silent is her thing.**_ Saiko words ringed in his head.

_Well yeah I know that. But I though she would want to talk with me. . . . Does she even do this with Ryou?_ He pndered, a little bit of jealousy._ I want her to open up to me. . . and let me be the person she only talks to._

A low chuckle came from the gilr beside him, his eyes darted to her dark sillouete. "Now who is being the quiet one?"

Naruto blushed and crossed his arms, "Just. . . thinking about things. . "

Asumi motioned for them to sit on top of a tree, with Naruto hopping effortlessly on the branch, sitting just a bit away from Asumi. Asumi curled her body, so her knees were presses on her chest, her eyes flashing at Naruto's under her eyelashes.

"Thinking about what?"

_NARUTO THAT'S YOUR CUE! START THE EFFING CONVERSATION!_

"This person."

Asumi couldnt help but grin, "Who? Girl?"

Naruto shook his head, now seeing how the game is played, "A boy."

He tried not to laugh as he saw the astonishment in Asumi's eyes. Asumi was puzzled, but gave hima questioning stare, before talking, "Are you. . .?"

Naruto then saw where he made his mistake, and blushed heavily, his hands waaving in front of him and motioning it into an X. "NONONONONONO! Nonononono not LIKE THAT!"

"Ah. . okay" Asumi laughed, but it was more of an amused chuckle, not boisterous like Renji and Saiko. Very subtle. It made Nartuo tune into the sounds of her voice. "Then who is the boy?"

Naruto then tore his sight away from hers and stared at the crescent moon that was looming overhead. Absently, his heands flew to his headgear, rubbing the engraves mark of the Leaf Shinobi.

"Sasuke. Im thinking of my best friend Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**ASUKA AND SAIKO**

The duo took a different route comapred to Naruto and Asumi. They sticked much slower to the open plains of the area they all have to live in. And technically it was in the same atmosphere that the duo had stayed in throughout the 3 day survival test.

They stayed pressed together, letting the body heat, warm them up, from the cool night air. Saiko didnt mind, but then again, he couldnt repress the growl in his throat, when he could smell, Renji's body wash (provided by Yoruichi) on Asumi's clothing.

_He is getting waaay to close for my liking._

"Okay, hold up, whats the matter?" Asuka said finally, her voice speaking volumes of frustration. Saiko rolled his eyes, knowing that this may or may not go well.

Asuka stepped a few paces in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?"

Saiko scoffed, lettin gout his annoyance, "Cmon Asuka, you cant really be that blind! You should know by now why Im angry, and annoyed."

Asuka shook her head, confusion and yet sadness making her body curl in defense. "I dont know. You and Renji. . . . Wait hold up! You have a problem against me and Renji?"

Saiko threw his hands in the air, "Well duh! Its not like I have a problem with it. . ." He ended with a mumble.

Asuka gave out a sarcastic laugh," Really? Then why are you always frsutrated whenever Im with you? I thought you would want to talk to me."

Saiko sighed, "This is what I wanted to talk about. I dont like him. . . I dont like it how he is always been..."

"Been?"

Saiko felt the lump in his throat and couldnt seem to finish it, he had just let the words die.

"Nevermind."

Asuka then walked up to him, her finger pressing hard against his chest, poking him. "You _will_ finish that sentence!"

Saiko stared at the brown orbs glaring at him, but he knew that the drumming in his heart, that he couldnt put this off anymore.

"I-"

"ASUKA!"

Saiko seethed when he turned around to see Renji running up to them, his dopey grin on his face. He tried to look at Asuka's face and only saw a bit of amusement, but the rest was still a bit unknown to him.

"What. .Want. Renji?" Saiko stated evenly letting his jealousy take met his stare with an equal glare, but tore his gaze away from Saiko and rested on to Asuka.

"I just thought it would be best if Asuka wasnt with _you _while you guys go off. . . " Renji explained as if it was naturally logical. "who knows what _you_ will do to _her_. . ."

Saiko felt the last rope of sanity nearly rip._ Who do he think that I will do something to Asuka?_

"Dude. . . you _are way out of line_."

Renjo shifted his feet wider, almost raising his hands to fight. "Im only doing it to protect her."

Asuka then felt the wieght of the words exchanged back and forth, revelling in hate and digust between the two boys.

Saiko then got up face to face with Renji, he didnt care that he was a bit shorter than Renji, he pressed his own hands against his own chest and shoved him back.

"Back off! She is here because I asked her to be here, she wouldnt be here if she didnt want to be! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU HERE?"

Renji walked back toward Saiko, and shoved him a few steps back. "Im here, because I dont want you near her Saiko."

Asuka stepped backwards, "Guys. . .Stop it please."

Saiko shook his head, ignoring her plea, "This guy needs to know now, the meaning of backing off. Im not letting him way force his way into your arms Asuka behind my back."

Asuka cringed, but the conversation only seemed to surge when Renji began to breathe raggedly.

"Renji! Saiko! Stop please!"

They both looked at her at the same time, and Asuka couldnt repress the gasp in her throat. Her hands flew to her mouth, seeing thier expressions.

They looked so torn, hurt, and angry. But past those pained expressions, there was more. . . hiding behind them all.

Love.

They were in love with her.

"We cant stop. Not unless. . . "

Asuka felt tears prick her eyes, he rbreathing fast. her two best friends. . . the useless fights. . .the taunts. . . the playfulness. . . it was a way to worm thier way into her own heart. . .

She didnt ask for this. . .

Asuka tried to keep the shaky voice steady. . . "Until I choose. . . ."

The wind died down, making everyone int he ground hope that the wind would just come back and wash the feelings away.

"I-I. . . ."

"WELL?" They yelled furiously at her, before realizing thier mistake. Asuka was now on her knees crying, apologizing to them.

"I-im sorry. . .Imsorryimsorryimsorry!"

Renji tried to step forward to comfort her, but saw the blur of brown in front of him, Saiko. Saiko looked at him hard, before Renji's head snapped back, feeling a familiar hand against his cheek.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Saiko yelled.

Renji jumped back to his feet, wiping the blood that was now staining his lip. He felt his eyessight make red, and he let loose.

Saiko barely had time to blink before he felt a crushing blow underneathe his ribs.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Saiko felt the air rush out of him, but kept himself grounded. Again her threw another blow, this time aiming straight for his throat, but Renji caught his wrist, twisting it. Renji tried to pin the arm back behind his back, but Saiko threw him down to the floor.

Asuka could only watch as they tossed and turned on the ground, trying to pin each other.

But she had enough, they are forcing her to do only so much, just choose. But being flown into a world she wasnt ready to be introduced in. . .

She forced herself to stand, trying not to force her way in between the two boys to break the fight. She willed herself not to do that, knowing that she may be blindly walking into a accident.

She just ran, trying to follow the subtle scent of her sister. "Asumi. . ."

The boys stopped almost immediatly when they finally heard hurried footstep running away from them. they were on thier feet quick, before running out to chase her.

"ASUKA WAIT!"

* * *

**ASUMI AND NARUTO**

"Uchiha Sasuke." She repeated slowly.

Naruto nodded, his hands resting behind his head, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Yea, he was my best friend. . . he is like my brother."

Asumi didnt reply, but responded with action, by slowly leaning onto Naruto, who opened his arms up. She crawled her way to his chest, and laid still.

Keep going.

"He was the class genius, girls loved him, boys wanted to be him. . . "He laughed in mirth. Asumi responded by rubbing Naruto's arm soothingly.

"But I found him so annoying. . . I wanted to beat him in everything. But I always came out the loser, the dope. "

"What made it different? You guys were enemies. . "

Naruto smiled, remembering how Sasuke accepted him sort of. The time with Zabusa and in side the ice barrier.

"During a near life to death mission, we pushed differences away. . . . and we became rivals. "

Asumi laughed, kind of the irony of it all.

"Opposites attract?"

Naruto swatted her arm playfully, only resulting in laughter, "Haha you're funny! But it wasnt like that. It was the good rival thing, just striving to be better. . ."

"Id figure he changed for the better, knowing that he had moved past from his family massacre. . . "

He felt Asumi stiffen slightly, but he tried to keep going, just letting the story flow, "He was all alone, but he was just like me.

"How so?" Asumi asked, her voice straining with low grief. Naruto who didnt had a clue on Asumi's family life, thought she was being sad for Sasuke.

"I was alone, my parents died proctecting me. . . Sasuke's was taken away. . ."

He purposely left out the Itachi part, but he contninued. " But thats what gave us this bond, but no mattter how much we fought, to sever or make this bond. . . he will always be connected with me."

"What happened to him?"

"He left, and I was suppose to find him. . . . for someone. . . ."

"Sakura right?"

Naruto chuckled, "I tried for Sakura, the girl i had the biggest crush on."

Asumi knew she would regret saying it, but she had to find out now. . . "Had?"

Naruto, took a deep breath, his heart now clenching, "I. . . .found some one else recently. But it didnt matter now, Im still gonna look for him, but not with her intentions anymore. . . ." Naruto finished, a bit of a lone tear running down his cheek. asumi niffed the scent of salt, and ran her finger down his cheek wiping it.

"But she doenst see it. . . "

"Just going to say, she has to be blind that she cant see just how hard you are working for her. . ."

Not really all that true. . . Sakura and Naruto would have to talk soon. . . So do I to both Naruto and Ryou. . .

Asumi looked at him, then back to the moon, "You know Naruto, Id be lucky to have a real friend there, doing that for me,trying to find me sinking into the darkness. Your bond with Sasuke, I doubt will ever break. Thats the one thing from you that makes people believe in you. Even me, when things go wrong."

"Who-"

"ASUMI!"

Asumi pulled herself away form Naruto and ran down the tree, making Naruto call out. "ASUMI WAIT!"

She looked over hershoulder, panic in her eyes, "Its Asuka!"

There was more than 1 reason that Asumi left Naruto that night. Not just Naruto's tears were the ones she caught a whiff from, but yet another, that seemed to be not to far away.

Naruto took the hint of the possible danger, and hopped along the tree line following her as fast as he can, but with her added panic, she only seemed to be moving faster than ever.

"Hey slow down!"

"No!"

"ASUMI!"

BAM!

Then before they could see it, they saw the person they were running to her aid, running and colliding instantly to Asumi's directionn.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!

Asumi and Asuka tumbled across the ground painfully as Naruto skidded to a stop to see the damage. Asumi let her body take the blow since they were all running at high speeds, but she was suprised that she didnt even see Asuka coming. Asumi who was now on the ground, with dirt now staining her white hoodie, pushed herself up with one hand, and to look at the body that was now holding her for dear life. She frowned to see her sister's face, that was now red and blotchy with tears, her voice sobbing out mixtures of phrases.

"They. . . oh no. . . .why? . . .*hic* . . .*hic* Made them hurt so much *hic* they must hate me! *hic*" She choked out, her arms wrapped tightly against Asumi.

Asumi who was still trying to figure out, how her sister became in this state. She pulled her sister tight against her body trying to cease her sobs the best way she can.

Naruto just stood in front of them, and gave encouraging pats on Asuka's back to steady her hurried breaths until she calmed down. But by the time the sobbing stops, Asuka had collapsed passing out.

"Shhhhh. . . .. hey its alright. . . .Atta girl. . . steady breaths now. . . ."

Naruto sighed, and saw the limp body now sprawled over Asumi, who now had a look on her face that can certainly kill. Naruto tried to reach out to snap her out of it, but Asumi hissed at him, making Naruto back pedal and retracting his hand quickly.

"What happened?"

_Asumi_ had her fangs out, her crimson eyes now bloodyred, ready for death so it seems. "Saiko, and Renji have a lot of explaining to do."

Naruto started to see Asumi stand up, her arms holding Asuka, "Wa-wait a minute, what ar eyou going to do? You cant just go there and beat them up!"

Asumi glared at him, " Ther has to be a reason, why my sister is bawling out tears, muttering out Saiko and Renji's name! Im not going to let this slide!"

Naruto paled, and could finally picture on what had Asuka just witnessed. Saiko and Renji. . . must have gotten in to a fight. .

They really let thier emotions explode on this one way faster then what Naruto would have expected. Let alone, he had no idea that Renji even had a spark of interest on the younger Akiyama twin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Questioned Asumi.

I really dont want you to catch on. . . . I dont want to make this night anymore awkward and complicated then it already is with poor Asuka.

"Lets just wait it out. . . Asuka obviously needs you. . Go be a raging sister tomorrow and be the loving sister for tonight." Naruto offered weakly with a forced smile.

Asumi looked down sadly, "Sorry for cutting the nightwalk short. . ."

Naruto waved it off, trying to ignore the weak breaths he is trying catch, "Its fine. . some other time?"

"Not for awhile. . ." Asumi had admitted.

"Why not?"

"I have. . . to. . . .see someone."

Naruto sighed, "Ryou?"

"My parents."

"But arent they far from here. . . ?"

Asumi carried Asuka, her back facing Naruto, "Let's just say. . . that me and Sasuke. . .carry the same family burden."

The whole floor just seem to hit Naruto, a flash of deja vu hitting him. Shock, Fear, Anger, and now absolute panic. He had witness what Sasuke had become because of all of it. The instinct of seeing it possibbly happen again, was probably the worst feeling he could ever comprehend. Losing Sasuke meant losing his friend to the dark abyss. . . if Asumi went the same way. . .

"A-asumi. . . " He croaked, the words not seeming to come out, but just gasps and stutters. When Asumi looked over her shoulder, he felt chills run up and down his spine.

"Dont let me stray. . . .you are yet another I hope that can keep me grounded. . . "

The double meaning of her words, made Naruto wince, holding his chest. Ho_w many people had she said this too?_

"I want to be the only one that would keep you grounded. "He admitted, not liking on how she explained it. "I dont want you relying on anyone beside me. . . not Ryou, not anyone else but me."

Asumi shook her head, her crimson eyes dimming, losing its light. But Naruto could hear her then starting to growl and thats when Naruto turned around to see Saiko and Renji covered in cuts and bruises panting.

"Asuka- Oh no. . . . Asumi. . . ." Saiko breathed in fear, his body literally shaking at the sight of the older twin.

Renji took a couple of steps back at the anger that seemed to be covering the angery twin in an aura. Naruto stood in between them, and looked at Asumi hard in the eyes. "Asumi. . . I know you want to. . ."

"I know," She scoffed. "Im going back to the manor."

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! Then she quickstepped out at high speeds.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Yet again I stop it here, and also pushing back couple chapters, that should have been added to this story. **

**The next couple of chapters might come more slowly then usual. Sorry :( **

**And note the next couple of chapter may have fast forward a bit through time.**

**Naruto: What are you hiding from me Asumi? You cant just walk away, when you tell me about this! **

**Asumi: Ive walk the same path as Sasuke. And Im probably still there now.**

**Naruto: Explain. . . **

**Ryou: You cant force her to remember Naruto! **

**Asumi: Next time! What Happened That Night 7! Seven Month Flashes! **

**Sakura: Substory! Naruto and Sakura: Confrontation! **

**Saiko and Renji: Substory! In a Fit of Rage! Bets Are Placed! **

**Yoruichi: Sub Story: Questions. . . Leading to Choices**

**Read and Review~**

**Okaami-chin out!**


	24. 23 Nani Ga Sono Yoru No Dekigoto! I

_**Nani Ga Sono Yoru No Dekigoto! 7 Kagetsu Tenmetsu! **_

_**Taiketsu! **_

_** Haradachi Magire Ni! Betto Ga Oka Rete Iru! **_

_**Shitsumon. . . Sentakushi Ni Tsunagaru **_

**What Happened That Night? 7 Seven Month Flashes!**

** Confrontation! **

** In a Fit of Rage! Bets Are Placed! **

** Questions. . . Leading to Choices**

**PART 1**

* * *

A bit of a time skip from the last chapter, roughly about 2 days so keep that in mind.

Here we have the bigger bulk of this little love arc :D

With the addition of looking into poeple's past. . . .and moving on.

Rest assured the big battle will be on its way this time! Just bear with the mushiness of the next couple of chapters.

Hope you like it!

And sorry if I got a bit sloppy by the end.

* * *

**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME!**

The boys have all revealed themselves in the bathouses a couple of nights ago, making now every friendship they had with each other strained and uncomfortable. It is unknown what had happened in the Girl's Bath House however, but it is merely clear that they had all bonded in contrast of the boys. The adults, Urahara and Kakashi then set the possible dead line on everyone. 4 months was probably the only time they had elft, to master absolutely everything, teamwork, powers, and inner demons. And after the 4 months. . . . a last chance to see and feel every body's real selves, for they know, that the big battle means that there is no going back. On the side note, Yoru and Yoruichi have a small fight with thier male comrades, trying to argue that the kids are way in over thier heads with all this stress. But the arguement ends that the kids will have to get it together, or thier worlds will be gone for good.

Naruto and Asumi finally have thier small chat with Naruto trying to find a topic they can just have a small simple conversation. The topic being about Uchiha Sasuke. But it would have to be interrupted when the younger twin Asuka Akiyama was caught in the middle of a terrible fist fight of Saiko and renji who outwardly confessed their feelings.

Asumi still left lingering questions for Naruto.

What had happened beyond the Massacre of the Akiyama Family?

Has Asumi's amnesia finally lifted? (According to Chapter.1 Turbulent Mind)

Can Saiko and Renji figure out a way to apologize?

Naruto and Sakura talking for the first time face to face?

Find out now!

* * *

**_Prologue of the Whole Story_: One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

**_LEGION SAYER-SHINOBI-SHINIGMAI MANOR!_**

The adults sighed as they watched thier own students hover around like zombies. Ichigo, Uryuu, Sai and Chad who seem relatively normal, couldnt really do anything. They could only observe.

Yoruichi herself was terribly worried, when she saw Asuka sobbing her eyes out in Asumi's arms, 2 days ago. Much like the intuition of the older sibling complex, she was able to pinpoint that Renji and Saiko did something to screw it all up. Asumi keot her evil death glare scowl on her face as she strode the halls, mindful on who enters the room.

She saw Renji and Saiko look so crestfallen and depressed that they arent having thier usual arguements, but just avoiding all contact especially to the twins and herself.

"Sensei?"

She whipped her head to see Rukia looked at her oddly.

"Hmm?"

"Where are the twins?"

Yoruichi his scruncehd up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"They disappeared no one knows where they are." Rukia explained calmly. Yoruichi could only shake her head, stress making her muscles tight.

_They pulled another disappearing act._

"Surely you know the reason why? They would normally left a note. . . ." She hoped. Rukia looked down, making worry rise again.

Yoruichi's eyes then widened in realization, but she had to make sure it wasnt what she thought it was.

"What is the date? Rukia?" Her voice suddenly low.

Rukia seemed nervous, her eyes looking at the calender next to the counter."August 29th sensei."

"That will be all Rukia. . ."

Rukia still stood frozen in front of the now weakened Yoruichi.

"Rukia. . .I know where they are at, just please leave."

Rukia took off, leaving Yoruichi alone, finally letting the unshed tears fall. "Oh god. . . . . . "

* * *

**ASUMI AND ASUKA**

"Asumi. . . .?"

"Hmm?"

A pale hand interwined with her sister's tightly, as little sniffle's came. A deep shaky breath before the older twin stepped forward placing a lone flower in front of2 slightly burned photos resting in front of a boulder with candles and incense.

Both phots holding two different families. 1 holding a family of 7, having Toushi(Toushirou Oc) and Kia(Rukia Oc.) Asumi and Asuka and thier. . . late parents. And another holding a family of 5 revealing. . . Yoruichi at the time when the twins were very little.

2 different families, holding thier own different stories, curses and past. But they were still family. . . and they still had to pay respects.

Asuka could only see the internal struggle that flooded Asumi's head. But she guessed that from all that had happened, the transformation wasnt helping with the amnesia of it all.

"Do you-"

"Just. . . pieces. . "Asumi admitted, her voice weak and tired. After her comatose state after the accident, she was diagnosis with partial amnesia and with the blame of the Akiyama massacre on her shoulders. At least thats what the others have told her, she was stained by the blood of her family. She forgotten what had taken place, the day her family was taken away. Before she couldnt remember anything. . .about all of it. But now, it seemed that with every month they pay respect, it slowly starts to come back. Kouga who had accompanied them gave a small whine of sadness, feeling the sad atmosphere. His feet padded on the ground and sat next to the girls and sat down, then laying on the ground, probably showing a strange way of showing respects.

The girls then did gave a light laugh at the strange dog, but it dropped yet again, when Asuka spoke up.

"Can you-"

Asumi bit her lip tightly, her grip tight around Asuka, "I dont see anyone. . . just blood. . ."

Asuka winced, knowing full well that she is pushing it. Asuka wrapped her arms around Asumi who was slightly shaking, "Please. . . Im sorry. . .lets just forget about it!"

"Its kind of hard to, when they are laying right in front of us. "Asumi replied her voice laced with bitterness. "I know you are sorry. . . but its hard to believe it. . . that everything that you and I went through. . . was just for this secret. . . my transformation. Who knows what else. . .could be missing?"

Asuka sighed, knowing that questions were still unasnwered. Even though after the accident, she retold everything to Asumi, as directions from the therapist. But to Asuka it seemed to go against her own judgement, retelling the hell they went through.

Getting overworked till near death numerous of times. Beatings when results of anything is anything but within expectations, andrestrictions. .

_All just to build the biggest super weapon, a demon carrier. . . ._

_And look where it got us._

It was hard to even fathom that Yoruichi wanted to become a part of their lives now. Deep down inside thier hearts, they believed her. That the eldest sister did indeed saw the dark fate they had in front of them. But it was the whole goddamn family that pushed her away, and eventually became thier makers. Now Asumi was a half demon, and thier barely functioning faimly seemed to only seem to worsen on this day, August 29th.

"Akiyama. . . Shirayuki. . .okaa-sama. . . . "

They looked to the image of their father, and also gave him thanks, yet just silently.

But not Asumi. Her mind was not on the prayers, but on the caged doors in her mental world. She could feel the creak and the moans of the doors, twitching opening slightly.

_**Isuma. . . is there something that you are not telling me. . . .is there more secrets inside my body? **_

* * *

**ASUMI, NARUTO, ICHIGO, AND THE ADULTS**

"God where in the world is she? "Naruto sighed, taking his seat next to Ichigo who was looking straight ahead.

They were suppose to do the demon screening 2 days ago, but with all that had happened it was sort of a relief to have the date pushed back.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, which were a tad bit puffy, "She'll come around, whiiich is right now."

They turned to see Asumi walking through the door sluggishly, and sat down in front of Naruto and Ichigo. Everyone still could see the red rings around her eyes, Yoruichi felt relieved, but then turned her face and tone into a more proffesional to hide the strain.

"Urahara, you may start."

Urahara tipped his hat again causing shadows to cover his eyes, "Alright, we will start with Ichigo first. . . we will see if the Ichibii is properly secured with a seal of subjugation."

Ichigo sighed and pulled off his shirt, revealling his naked upper half. Naruto suddenly felt a bit self concious, seeing that Ichigo looked more built. He could see Asumi looking at Ichigo with a one over, but turned away.

"What do I do now?"

Yoru tapped her chin, "We are going to hook you up to this thingy, then it will bascially read if the demon power had settled or not, then we will give you an item to well focus your alraedy has hers, and Im sure you gusy have your own items."

"Like my ribbon?"

"My Shinigami Daiko badge?"

Urahara nodded, "Indeed. You will be monitoring yourselves constantly with those." He recieved blank stares from the 2 boys. "*Sigh* If you are still lost, we will demonstrate right after we screen you guys."

Ichigo moved slowly toward the seat. And his eyes drooped at the sight. It was a kiddie chair with pink pianting, with wires and ropes hanging around.

_I doubt that is fucking safe. . ._

He pointed at the chair shakily, "Its that safe?"

Yoru kicked the chair for good measure. It rattled for a bit, but it stayed sturdy.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Not really."

"Just get in the seat Ichigo geez!"

Ichigo huffed and cautiosly sat down, trying to not mind the slight shake of the wood. He was then strapped in securely by Yamato and Yoruichi, who apprently will be the sealers if things do go wrong. Kakashi,Yoruichi, and lastly Urahara will be handling the machine.

He looked at Naruto and Asumi fearfully, but in return he only got a weak wave, and an interested look.

"Alright, Im going to turn this on. . . let us know if something wrong is happening to you."

*Flip*

Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! SWOSH!

Lights wre glowing and bouncing across the walls, illuminating the room. Ichigo felt the wires shocking him, but just enough for him to feel the slight bounces of power.

He could hear the make-shift computer beep, and write notes as the process continued for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, Ichigo listen closely before you freak out."

Ichigo nodded," Alright, here is what we are going to do with all three of you. We will force your bodies to endure high doses of physical and mental stress. And with that we will see if you are strong enough by will or seal, for the demon not to take over your sense while you are at your absolute weakest. If you want us to stop, then say so."

Asumi raised her hand cautiously, "How. . .are you going to test us physically. . . and mentally?" Her tone ended with a bit more emphasis on the last word, hopefully Yoruichi can get the clue.

And she does, "Well, we are going to send jolts of shockwaves throughout your body in intervals, and steadily make it higher, and see if you can withstand it without letting your demon powers seep through. Mentality is a different subject altogether... and it may not be pretty. You must have to withstand your worst nightmare for a total of 30 minutes. . . mentality is the bigger key here. The longer you can push back the feeling of giving in, the better our chances to be able to mold your demon powers and make it your own."

Ichigo can almost smirk at the challenge ahead. He already faced his inner nightmare, about losing his mom to the blasted Grand Fisher, and he came to accept it as a tragedy. But he took account of the shock in Asumi's and Naruto's faces.

"Get ready!"

WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ichigo jumped, the moment he felt the jolts pound his body repeatably. At first it was barely there, barely shocking him, now he could feel his chest tightening after evershock.

"Ugh, Ugh ,Ugh, UAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The adults all could do was just bit their thumb, and just continue to watch as Ichigo was slowly getting shocked per 3 minutes.

But by then Ichigo cant catch his breath. The shocks were really doing a number, he could feel his body slippin gin and out, of unconciousness.

In the back of his head, he could hear Kakashi yelling, "Almost there Naruto, just a couple more minutes! 10 more shocks, hang on tight!"

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP!

"*grunt *grunt *grunt *grunt *grunt *grunt *grunt *grunt *grunt *grunt!"

"!"

Ichigo's felt his body collapse at the last zap, it was a real body shocking spark that seem to nnot stop running through the courses of his veins. Ichigo could feel the hot white burn coming quickly after that last zap. Right away the clasps under his wrist, chest and legs, were undone, and he fell to the floor flat, still feeling the waves of pain flow out of him as he tried to breathe normally.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"Congratulations, the Ichbii has full submitted to your every whim as goes. You should experience by now the rapid healing process, you are given tem minutes before we start again."

"ARE YOU GUYS FREAKING CRAZY!"

"NARUTO!" NAruto flinched when he was suprised to see Asumi raise her voice. Asumi sighed and helped Ichigo back to the seat who was mumbling incoherently.

"Just trust them. . . we just need to be sure."

Naruto kept a pointed look on the adults who were indeed trying to keep a stoic face, but much to his dislike, he knew that they couldnt show feeling in this process, it would ruin anything.

naruto parked his butt again on the ground culring himself, so his eyes were dead set on to Ichigo's. Ichigo who now recovered quickly as Yoruichi stated, it was now for part 2 of the screening.

Ichigo le this head hang, as the monitors began to turn on again. This time, there was no outward reaction from cihigo. Not even a little bit of movement.

He would shift, but that was it. Urahara and Kakashi kept circling around Ichigo, with Yamato as a stand by, constantly taking notes,making it hard for Asumi and Naruto to see clearly what was going inside his head.

Asumi could tell that Ichigo was taking it suprisingly well, and by her first hand experience of being in Ichigo's head before, she knew that Ichigo was over his demons dealing with his mom.

Her eyes shifted to Naruto, I wonder what trauma he has inside of him?

Little did she know Naruto had been wondering the same thing since 2 nights ago.

If she and Sasuke were really alike. . . . then what?

They sank deeper in thier thoughts, just letting the silence between everyone fill the air. The only sounds were just the sound of lead scratching against paper and the beeping from the monitor.

"OKay, call it off." The monitor died down, as Urahara tapped his han don Ichigo's head. "Hey Ichigo? You okay?"

Ichigo didnt respond quite right away, but when he looked up, he gave a shaky grin, "I just had a friendly chat with my mom. . . I feel better now. . .Grand Fisher died, by an unknown Shinigami. . . ."

Urahara quirked his brow, his pencil scratching paper once again, "Since when?"

"Apparently a while ago. . . . "Ichigo muttered, obviously pissed that it wasnit his sword, in this case his gauntlet cracking the skull of the infamous hollow.

Urahara helped the unstaedy Ichigo to his feet and guided him down to Asumi and Naruto, who gave him encouraging pats to the back.

Ichigo chuckeled, "Im fine, mom is still with me, stronger than ever." He said as he patted his chest with his fist.

Naruto breathe ddeeply before rising to his feet, and slowly walking to the cursed chair. "Its my turn right?"

"Yes Naruto, just sit down, and brace yourself, it may be different for you." Kakashi warned knowing Naruto's past problems, but wasnt able to pinpoint which would have the bigger affect on him. But his bet that Naruto's night mare would be his newest transformation. . . Haruto.

Passing the Zap test with slight difficulty, in under a few short minutes. Naruto tried to staedy his breathing as the paranoia of the mental test was scaring him.

He looked to Asumi for a way to help him calm down, but she seemed unfocused on him to really help. He shook his head, and twitch one las titme, before sitting still as the head brace touched his sweaty scalp.

"You need to relax Naruto." Ichigo reminded him, as the head gear finally setlled in his head. "Ok, its going to start now, deep breathes Naruto, depp braethes."

Naruto followed, and before he knew it, his head hung low, and his eyes closed slowly.

* * *

**_"NARUTO!"_**

**_"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _**

**_"NO . . . . . . HE IS DANGEROUS!"_**

**_Wait. . . .I heard a name. . . . .what was that?_**

**_Then the flashes of scenes hit him. _**

**_Red, lost of red. . . . . blind fury. . . .raw power. . . .A scream. . . _**

**_His blue eyes opened to see wood wrapping around his legs and arms, restraining him. _**

**_"NARUTO!" _**

**_Naruto whipped aorund to see Sakura running to him. _**

**_"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

**_The spirit NAruto tried to stop the inevitable blow, but it was enough to send him to tears._**

* * *

"Sakura. . . . Sakura. . . . .SAKURA!"

"NARUTO WAKE UP!"

He forced his eyes ope, seein gthe room spinning, as the blurred faces slowly came back into focus. He made eye contact wiht a puzzled Asumi who helped him sit up, her hand pressing against his back to force the braeth that he held in.

Naruto wiped the sweat back, and waited for his ragged breathing to return to normal.

Kakashi who had been standing as he watched Naruto go through the process was more confused. Haruto seemed to be stablized, but it wasnt that, that bothere him. .

It was the name that Naruto had called out, from his 'worst experience'

What does that mean Naruto?

Naruto sent a grateful look to his friends and dragged his body to the nearby wall, leaning back. As much as he would love to look at his crush, the screams from the memory was enough to let his mind wonder to the pinkette.

"Naruto? You going to be okay? You were screaming. . . "

"Yea. . . just an old memory. . . . " Naruto muttered. "When I became the monster."

Ichigo was a bit stunned, but he kind of expected it would be a more scary incident, then just being th emonster.

I guess its all different for us.

Asumi the one with not a lot of words, just gave him an encouraging pat to his back, "Its done and over with, you dont have to think about it anymore.' Was the type of words she spoke through her eyes.

He got the message and smiled, "Thanks."

"Ahem! . . . .Asumi, its your turn."

Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud.

She winced at the now present pounding in her head. She was aware that Isuma was probably warning her. But Asumi shook that certain voice of reason out of her head, she needed to know just how much power she has to hold back Isuma. . . for good.

Yoruichi could sense the nervousness in her eyes, she looked to Kakashi with warning eyes. Kakashi could feel the bruning stare behind his head, but brushed it off by addressing Asumi.

"Things would be . . . .a little different for you."

Yoruichi's eyes open with anger, "What are you thinking Kakashi?"

Kakashi again dismissed her, a clip board in his hand, "Yoruichi. . . you must know by now, that Asumi as of right now is the most unstable out of all of them. . . and the test would have to be raised to fully extent her will. Its neccessary since Isuma has so far hadnt exposed her real power on to Asumi yet. Its better to be safe than sorry. You do understand right Asumi?"

Asumi body was on autopilot, her voice coming out faster with the desicion, "Yeah. . . I need to know too."

Yoruichi resisted to let her instincts take over, but she complied.

"Then come here. . . and we will begin."

* * *

**ASUKA, SAKURA, RUKIA, AND ORIHIME**

The quartet of friends were now leaning against the steel door of the sealed room. They had all tried to listen in on the activity that was happening on the other side of the door.

It was a shame that they could only hear the noises of electricty instead of the words that were muffled. But even though it was muffled they were able to distinguish voices.

When they heard the panicked voice of Naruto, and later the pain of Ichigo who was grunting out loudly. Rukia and Orihime flinched at the noise, not liking what ever they were doing.

"What in the hell are they doing inside of there?" Asuka hissed. "It sounds like they are torturing them! I need to be in there!"

Rukia shoo her head sadly, "But we cant get in, in only opens from the inside!"

"Why cant we break it down or something? Its totally inhumane!"

Orihime placed an reassuring squeeze on Asuka's shoulder, "As much as I want to admit that its wrong to hear them scream, but thats just it. They are inhumane. . . they are not normal humans. . they are haflbreeds. "

Asuka look astonished at Orihime's words, "How can you say that?"

Orihime sighed, and motioned for Asuka to sit down, "It may the wrong thing to look at the situation, but its true Asuka, maybe the adults are doing it wrong, but thats the possible only rational way to handle this."

"I know that!" Asuka said through gritted teeth.

"SAKURA!"

Then they all pressed thier ears against the door, at the loud outcry of the voice of Naruto. Sakura had slow tears in her eyes, at the broken tone of Naruto.

"Oh my god. . . Naruto!"

Asuka looked at Orihime with her hand pointed at the door, "See what I mean? By all means it sounds like they are forcing them to go through mental trauma!"

Orihime looked down and fiddled with her hands," But what are you raelly concerned about Asuka?"

"My sister of course!"

"Whats the deal then?"

Asuka looked away, her face showing pain, "I dont know how she will react. . . We didnt hear Ichigo, but we heard Naruto. . .but Asumi. .asumi si different. And I dont want her to be forced to do something like this!"

"You know that this will be the only way she can be secure with you Asuka. . " Rukia finally said, accepting the situation at last. "All we can do is just wait and see. . . and later do tell us the truth Asuka."

"Truth about what?"Asuka denied

"The truth. . . " They all repeated. "We said everything about ourselves, who we are, and what made us. But what indeed made the Asumi and Asuka the lone wolves and genuises? And what happened to Saiko and Renji?"

"Renji adn Saiko I could hardly care about now. . . bastards. "

* * *

**BACK INTO TEH SECRET TUNNEL!**

"Ok. Im ready."

Asumi steadily walked to the chair, and sat down. Yoruichi was now the one strapping her in, looking at Asumi the whole time.

She bent her head next to her ear, "If you need to stop, please. . say so, or else _it_ wont stop."

Asumi gave her a questionin glare, but it was cut off, by Kakashi now who was starting the countfown for the physical part.

"Brace yourself. . .in 3. . . . 2. . . . 1. . . START!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP!

The pain died in her throat, as the relentless waves were twice as strong, and twice as painful. She could feel parts of her skin burning, and her hair steaming, as her vision flashed with dots as the pain continued.

Naruto and Ichigo were at the edge of thier seats, looking horrified more on the condition thier friend was in.

"STOP KAKASHI STOP IT!"

"W E CANT NARUTO!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HER!"

But Kakashi held firm for just a moment longer, till the test stopped immideiatly, letting Asumi's body slump forward. Naruto and Ichigo felt relieved that the torturous moment was now over for thier friend. Yoruichi helped her younger sister sit up, and brushed back a hair from her sweaty forehead, and glared at Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU SIAD IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT NOT LIFE THREATNING!"

Asumi who was giving shallow breaths, looked to everyone and midly told them to step back.

"Yoruichi. . .let sjust ge this over with."

Yoruichi was still growling, and stepped back, restraints now back in place. Kakashi stepped in to th elight with a mask and a tube in his hands.

"Im going to put you to a light sleep, these hormone jolts will hit your brain, and you'll be in a dream. from there, lets see how lon gyour body can endure for an hour. . "

Asumi was already half way to unconcsiousness despite the fact she doesnt have th emask yet.

Yoruichi who was right behind the chair, gave a lith hug to Asumi, and waited for the mask to be placed.

"3. . . . 2 . . . 1. . . Start."

Asumi who now had her nose and mouth on the mask, inhaled deeply, letting gas slowly start to numb her. She saw Naruto and CIhigo giving similar worried looks, but she smiled lightly behind th emask to hopefully reassure them. But they look unconvinced.

Her eyes fluttered, slowly dropping. But before she can finally drift off, sje just had to see the one image in her head, that managed to frighten her, but it was too late. . . .

She was now in the hands of a living hell hole.

The image being the burnt picture. . of her past life.

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

**"The child. . . what game is she going at?"**

**"How can she feign innocence after what she has done?"**

**"She was caught in thier blood! She was the one who did it."**

**Asumi closed her eyes trying to drone out the curses that were just outside her room. **

**It was only been a couple of minutes she woken up from tired slumber, and already she got a headache of all the attention the past days. **

**TAP TAP**

**"Come in." she said quietly. **

**The door slide open, and a ol dman walked in with a clipboard in his hands. Asumi noted that her sister was laying in a cot a few feet away from her, and motioned for the man to be queit. **

**"What do you need?" She stated codly, her attention at the window.**

**"There is several people that want to ask you questions. . "**

**"Send them away. . "**

**"They need to ask questions, otherwise, you are accepting . . . " **

**Asumi squeezed her eyes shut, the pain in her head now pounding.**

**"What ever it was I was sure i did it."**

**"Then you accept that the Akiyama Murder was in your hands?"**

**Asumi's eyes shot open and looked at the doctor with disbelief. _I what?_**

**The doctor sighed, "I know you have only been awake for about a couple of minutes now. . .but do you have any idea what haad happened these past days?"**

**She shook her head, now feeling really confused. "The last thing I remember was coming back from a mission called Alpha Project. ."**

**"That was about months ago dear. . . . Your whole family. . . besides Asuka, Toushirou and Rukia. . .are dead." **

**The doctor watched slowly as her eyes glazed over. And he swore he saw a different girl before him. **

**Asumi waited, and waited.**

_**But for what?**_

_**The feelings to kick in? The grief? Sadness?**_

_**But I dont feel anything. . . . **_

_**Except what exactly?**_

_**Contenment? Relief? **_

_**But I feel so much lighter. . . **_

_**Is that wrong?**_

**"Where is Toushirou and Rukia?"**

**"Im sorry, as you are not thier legal guardian, its not my place to tell you." **

**Asumi looked at the doctor, now feeling hate and anger. "You WILL tell me where the are! As the rightful heir, and now successor of the Akiyama line, You WILL tell me wher emy siblings are at!"**

**The doctor stepped back in fear, seeing the fire burning in her eyes, but seeing flashes of cold red irises, "Y-yes. . . t-they are currently, getting questioned-"**

**"Bring them here!"**

**"Right away!" **

**He he sped off the door.**

**The Asumi then, was laying partly upright on the hopsital bed, and by looking around you can tell, it was more of a cell then a hopsital room. Frail and weak, she can only just stare out the barred window, and tried to remember what got her here in the first place.**

* * *

**BACK IN REALITY**

"What's happening with her?" Yoruichi asked fearfully, constantly giving Asumi's body a once over.

"She is getting warmed up I bet. . . But I think it slowly starting."

Naruto and Ichigo who sat not too far away from Asumi, just stared and watched quietly. _Asumi. . . ._

". . . . . . Asuka. . "

". . . . . . did she just say Asuka?" Kakashi wondered, her pencil scratching in more notes, keeping a steady eye on the girl.

". . . . .Me. . . not . . . her. . . . Otou. . .-san"

Yoruichi's eyes grew wet, at the tone of her sleep induced sister, ". . . . she is talking about our bastard father, its probably the start of the demon transfer. . . but Asumi said she didnt remember anything, even when the demon was placed inside her."

"Then what does it mean, now that shes talking about it in her sleep?" Urahara wonder, looking at Yoruichi sharply for answers. But Yoruichi could just shrug, and let her head skump forward, using her head to stop from getting so frustrated about this.

"Somehow. . .maybe Isuma is putting back pieces of her forgotten memory."

* * *

**IN THE DARK WORLD**

**_ Isuma. . .just what are you up to?_**

**_Im helping you Ojou-sama . . . _**

**_My memories, are enough as it is. . . .please dont remind me. . _**

**_You're the genius here, you know in our hearts that its a lie. . . there more to it_**

**_ . . . . . _**

**_There is a lot more than just you and I_**

* * *

**7 MONTHS AGO**

**"Alpha Team 1!" Asumi shouted, her eyes stern and cold as she looked at her small fleet of assasins. They all stood at salute, thier posture unmoving, just the way she liked it.**

**"The mission was a sucess, now return home to your families, its been a long 4 months." She finally said, pride in her voice. **

**The men and women standing before her bowe din respect, seeing how just a young girl, wiser and younger in years, was able to pull of a daring task. **

**the missions was to break and enter enemy line at the frontier. Face them off, and bring back the alliance papers, that wouldve been used against the Seika village. Now the odds of the small scale civil war are in thier favor. **

**"Yes Ma'am!" **

**And they took off, leaving Asumi alone, with the documents in her hand. She walked to her bags which were hanging on her makeshift hammock, and shuffled inside looking for something. **

**She pulle dout a gold chain, with a small lockets potruding at the end. She traced the cursive A on the gold, and opened it. Her family all in one tiny slot, but mostly resevered for just her twin. **

**Its been long overdue since she had last saw her. . .4 months can really do a number with out your most constant companion. Alpha Team 2 who was Asuka's small platoon had alraedy retreated back 2 months ago, however they barely saw each other since then. **

**"Im coming home. . .minna."**

* * *

**REALITY**

"Im coming home. . . Asuka." She mumbled in her sleep, before falling back into silence.

"Okay Yoruichi explain that one please." Urahara asked gently, trying to to antagonize the woman anymore.

Yoruichi leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes, trying to remember. "From what I heard from Asuka, Asumi latest memory had just traced back when she just started to come home from her mission, and the rest is blank." She opened her eyes again and looked at Urahara, who was writing it all down.

* * *

**AKIYAMA FAMILY MANOR**

**Asumi looked at the manor sittin gon top of the hill, and sighed breathing in the sharp cold air. She slunged her bags over her shoulder and started to walk up the lone path.**

**Her feet glided on the path, remembering to keep her posture straight, her face brimming with confidence and pride. She kept her face void of any emotion, and tried not to show excitement of returning home.**

_**Keep calm. . . otherwise father might throw a fit. But he should be proud.**_

**"Oh. . .Little Asumi, welcome back."**

**There was an elderly woman going about the fields with a basket in hand, Asumi stopped her stride, and walked over to the elderly woman, and took the basket politely from her hand.**

**"Kyoko-obaa-sama, its been too long! Shall I bring this back? Or do you want me to accompany-"**

**The smaller woman, shoo her head, and took the basket, and set it down. She walked righ tbehind the teen, and gave her a small shove toward the path again, "Ill best handle it from here child, go to the Lord, and ill follow soon."**

**She eventually reached the double doors and pushed it open. There was a little party going around, but her eyes were scanning to see her sister.**

**When she felt eyes on her, she put down her back to the side, and dropped to her knees and bowed humbly.**

**"RISE AND STAND!"**

**She rose quickly to her feet, mindful to keep her eyes glued to the floors, as she could hear multiple foots steps coming her way. It was then she could feel multiple heads looking her way.**

**"Look at us."**

**She couldnt help but love the small burn in her chest, when ever she looked at them.**

**Her family**

**That was all it mattered.**

**Her voice soft, she looked to her parents, and smiled. "My Lord, and my Lady I have returned."**

**Lady Shirayuki, still lovely in her early 40's had tears in her eyes, and gave Asumi a tight hug, "Thank the heavens that you are safe."**

**Asumi gave a gentle squueze back, and looked to her father, who had a serious look on his face, but it broke to a little grin, " The lone wolf found her way back. Atta girl."**

**Then her attention shifted to her siblings, and saw Rukia and Toushirou hand in hand before talking tackling her to the ground and sitting on her stomach.**

**"OOOOOOOOF!" Asumi laughed, seeing her sister and her brother bouncing on her thighs and stomach.**

**"Asumi is back!" Rukia giggled, her body now sprawled on top of Asumi, who gave her the tightest hugs.**

**"Hey big sis!" Toushirou said with a grin on his face, "Rukia grab her arms, help me tickle her!" **

**"GOTCHA!"**

**"You dorks get off of me!" Asumi laughed out loud, as she was being tickled mericlessly from her siblings. She could get off if she wanted to, but just to amuse them, why not just let them ha ve thier fun.**

**"HAHAHAHAHA!"**

**That was until a pale hand was sticking out, making Asumi smile widely, "Need a hand Alpha?"**

**"Yea, thanks Asuka." Asumi sighed as she hauled up to her feet, knocking Rukia and Toushirou off with ease. **

**"Welcome home."**

**"Its good to be back. . . . It really does feel so good."**

**But then the hazy warm picture faded out.**

**_And this is were it all starts Asumi. . . . _**

**_Isuma. . . . _**

**_Your real memories start here!_**

* * *

**REALITY**

THey all watched as Asumi started to shift more in her chair, her head tossing a bit more freqeuntly. Yoruichi kept a worried stare at the clock, just about 15 more minutes to go.

Naruto and Ichigo didnt look so concern, to them it seemed that it was going well.

S_hes doing great. . . I bet right now. . . that Isuma is going to back off any minute._

"Ugnnnnnnnnnn!"

But the sudden raoring in thier ears can now distinguish, an anguished cry.

Yoruichi shot from her seated position and ran to she side, trying to hear anything else.

"Ahhhh! . . . . Burn, its burns. . . .Blood. . ."

Kakashi then walked ot the monitor and looked at the blue button, and started to turn it up even more. Yoru then looked at Kakashi, and her insticnts kicked in, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Dont give her an extra dose!"

Kakashi was now not listening, "She needs more, its not enough to prove anything. . . ."

"What does she have to prove?"

"Thats shes stable!"

Asumi was now thrashing in her seat, causing the wood to creak and break slightly. Naruto and Ichigo were now walking up toward Kakashi, thier eyes steely, "Dont do it Kakashi-sensei! She had enough!"

Asumi who was still in induced coma, was now having tears flowing freely from her eyes, her shaking form desperate for escape. She seemed to be coherent enough to start to talk normally, her voice scratchy with tears

"Enough, please enough!"

Urahara, and Yamato then pushed Kakashi aside, and started to stop the test. Yoruichi quickly unfastened the restraints, and Asumi slumped to her arms sobbing out. Yoruichi tried to make her relax and control her breathing, but Asumi shoved her away, causing Yoruichi to crash to the other side of the wall. Asumi was now awake and alert, and jumped up to her feet, trying to steer clear from contact.

Yoruichi had to lunge for Asumi to get her to settle down, who was now looking frightened at every moving thing. "Hey settle down! Asumi relax. . take a deep breath!"

Asumi whimpered and shook her head, "I-I. . . .n-need. . ."

Naruto and Ichigo kept looking at each other, unsure of what to do. Naruto looked at Asumi and with his eyes he hoped to coney a message.

Asumi pressed her back against the door, and turned the knob shakily,"I need to go . . ."

The door opened, and she tripped over bodies that were behind the door. She scarmbled to her feet and saw Asuka, who was having a scared expression on her face.

"Asumi whats going on?"

Asumi closed her eyes, still seein gthe gflashes of pictures in her head, she tore her gaze from Asuka, and ran.

"ASUMI!"

Naruto and Ichigo were too out the door with a flash, followed by Yoru. "HEY WAIT UP!"

The 4 girls just stayed frozen to the floor unsure of how this all had happened. Asuka instead had her angry glare on Kakashi, already getting the feel that he had something to do with it. But before she could question it, Kakashi strode out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Rukia, Orihime, and sakura then suddenly felt out of place, and walked away, not before letting Asuka know.

Asuka then stepped forward to look at Yoruichi, and kept her face staring hard, " What did you do to her!"

"We made hersee. . . her living hell. . . and that was our family."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**And thats the end of part 1! **

**Sorry to say that, the substories would have to come in the next chapter! **

**Really sorry! **

**But anywayz you all get to see a bit more of the Akiyama past :D **

**Feel free to ask questions if you are lost :D**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Asumi: I need to get out!**

**Ryou: Where you going? **

**Asumi: I need my space**

**Ryou: Let me come with you!**

**Asumi: NO! **

**Ryou: Whats going on?**

**Asumi: Memories. . . . Things. . .that I dont want to think about. . .**

* * *

**Asuka: Yoruichi! What the hell is going on in there?**

**Yoruichi: They need to face thier mental hell. . . . **

**Asuka: You cant do that to her!**

**Yoruichi: You're the one to talk! What about Saiko and Renji? You cant do that to them!**

**Asuka: I didnt even realize it. . . **

**Yoruichi: OPEN YOU EYES!**

**Asuka: You do too! Cause right not, you just made the bridge between you, me and Asuka farther apart! Asumi hasnt dealt with her memories, now you are forcing her to remember!**

**Yoruichi: We HAVE TO! Otherwise, everything is over! She might have something that we are missing! **

**Asuka: You do realize it might mess up her mental health. . . its already bad enough**

**Yoruichi: But. . . it might just gives us what we need. . .closure**

* * *

**Naruto: Sakura, we need to talk. . . **

**Sakura: About what Naruto?**

**Naruto: About, you me and Sasuke. .Things need to change. . **

* * *

**Saiko: Renji. . . we need to talk to Asuka**

**Renji: Even if were are forgiven, Im still going to fight for her!**

**Saiko: *growls***

**Renji: Its a clean state, we will be in the clear, its time we have it fair and square.**

**Saiko: Game on Renji! **

**Renji: Bring it. . .but first. . . how do we apologize?**

* * *

**ALL: NEXT TIME ON TIES THAT BIND ACROSS TIME! **_**Nani Ga Sono Yoru No Dekigoto! 7 Kagetsu Tenmetsu! **__**Taiketsu! **__**Haradachi Magire Ni! Betto Ga Oka Rete Iru! **__**Shitsumon. . . Sentakushi Ni Tsunagaru **_**What Happened That Night? 7 Seven Month Flashes!****Confrontation! ****In a Fit of Rage! Bets Are Placed! ****Questions. . . Leading to Choices**

** Read and review~**

**Okaami-chin out!**


	25. 24 Nani Ga Sono Yoru No Dekigoto! II

_**Nani Ga Sono Yoru No Dekigoto! 7 Kagetsu Tenmetsu! **_

_**Taiketsu! **_

_** Haradachi Magire Ni! Betto Ga Oka Rete Iru! **_

_**Shitsumon. . . Sentakushi Ni Tsunagaru **_

**What Happened That Night? 7 Seven Month Flashes!**

** Confrontation! **

** In a Fit of Rage! Bets Are Placed! **

** Questions. . . Leading to Choices**

**PART II**

* * *

**Okay, so the last chapter, was a bit awkward. I know I know, but now this time, mostly everything will get cleared up. And the substories will mostly likely be finished :D Theeeen. . .its back to the action you guys have probably been waiting for!**

**Break is coming around real soon, so it might give me some extra time to throw out another chapter or two by the end of break.**

**And sorry for the long wait!**

**I encourage you guys to go ahead and read these fics!**

_**LightLord92 - ****Yugioh 5D's Paladins of Light: Darkness Awakens**_

_**DragonKnight15 - ****YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1**_

**These fics are phenomenal! And you guys are really missing out if you guys dont read these! I highly recommend them!**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME!**

_Our three heroes go through a demon screening courtesy of the adults to see if htier demons are being properly sealed. Sadly to see if it works( and thier alst resort) the adults had to you electric shocks to test the physical, and sending them to a induces coma sleep, for the mental part. For Ichigo, the physical shocks wer ehis biggest obstacles since his mentality is stable. Naruto on the other, had a little mental walk down memory lane. He revisits the time where he was in his 4 tailes state, being held back by caught a glimpse of hurting Sakura in those moments, making him realize that hurting people he care/loved, was his biggest mental challenge, especially since he can go into a fit of rage and never calm down. _

_Asuka, Orihime, Rukia and Sakura, in the mean time were trying to get a slimpse of what was happening in the isolated room, but were only able to hear the screams inside. Asuka questions the methods that the adults were using, which strains her trust on the adults._

_Asumi then has her turn at the electrochair, and gets a whirlwind from her distorted memories. Isuma has been giving her back fragments, of her missing memories, and Asumi. . .its still un known what fully had lied in side her blocked past._

* * *

**_Prologue of the Whole Story_**

**One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

Yells and screams were heard, bouncing against the walls. Ryou who was taking his afternoon nap on a tree, could faintly hear foot steps quickly running through his direction.

"ASUMI WAIT!"

Ryou eyes blew open at the sound of Asumi's name being called out. He sat up from the tree and stared below, catching a faint glimpse of black locks speeding past him. Ryou jumped down to the ground his feet tucked under his legs. "ASUMI WAIT!"

He felt a heavy body colliding with him as Ryou tumbled to the floor, holdhing his head in pain. "What in the world?"

Naruto who was slightly dazed stood on his feet, looked to Ryou and took him by the tanktop shaking him side to side. "WHERE DID SHE GO!" Ryou did a double take, taking a small whiff catching the acute scent of tears. He also caught sight of Yoruichi running up to them.

"Ryou where did she go?"

Ryou pushed Naruto off, and made Yoruichi halt to her knees, by letting the fire inside him, case a fire wall between them and the direction that Asumi ran to.

Ryou smoldering black eyes were not on Naruto, but dead set on Yoruichi, "What the hell did you guys do in that room?"

Naruto pushed Ryou aside, his body preparing itself to jump over Ryou's firewall. "Why do you think Im going to find her?"

Yoruichi touched Ryous shoulder, "Please just let us through."

Ryou begrudgiing let the fire die, but only enough so that he only can pass. Naruto and Yoruichi contnue to banter at him, but Ryou had enough.

"JUST LEAVE IT TO ME! You guys clearly started it all!" He berated them, turning his heel and running after Asumi.

The embers had died down as soon as Ryou left, leaving Naruto and Yoruichi to just stand there in worry. Naruto slumped his shoulders and dragged his body back to the manor, begrudgingly letting Ryou take over the situation.

Yoruichi then walked away also, but her directionw as leading back to the underground room, where she knows that Asuka would be patiently waiting for her.

* * *

**SAKURA**

Sakura sat down near the koi fish pond with her feet curled toward her chest. Her blank eyes were staring at the fish that were continuing to circle each other like dancing. But the koi fish then had seperated.

"Thats just like Naruto and me. . . ."

She tightenend her grip around her knees, and buried her head to her knees, trying to block the images of the the blonde haired teen in her head.

_But its only the matter of time, before we really had the talk. . ._

Her heart pounded at the thought. She knew that she might not handle it.

"Sakura?"

She craned her neck to the side to see Naruto sitting next to her, his usual grnning face was now serious, his lips curled in one of regret perhaps?

Sakura let her feet drop, she straightening her clothes before facing Naruto.

She willed herself to breathe and get her act together, and stared deep into Naruto's azure orbs, before whispering a bit in fear, "Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes, as if in pain, and repoened them, "We need to talk. . . about Team 7, and about us. "

Sakura winced at the feel of her heart clenching, "Okay. . . go for it."

Naruto faced the koifish and began to watch them circle, his small smile now coming back to his lips, "All the koifish was just like us. We always circled eachother, one after the other, but never really getting closer."

Then the koisfish began to circle eachother in pairs, leaving the yellow koifish by itself. Sakura closed her eyes, already seeing the analogy that Naruto is starting to piece together.

"Being in Team 7 meant a lot to me, especially ways for me to get closer to you. . . .But you always had your sights for Sasuke. . ." He whispered, his voice lacing with repressed pain. "Yet, you always looked to me as the ultimate savior of the day, whenever Sasuke couldnt do it."

Sakura wanted to bury herself in a hole, already getting the small idea of what Naruto is going to say. "I may have said that Sasuke was the only one that really acknowledged me, but really, I wanted you Sakura to look at me differently."

"But I-"

"This may be the jealous side of me talking, but please listen." Naruto took his hand and placed it ontop of hers. He looked pained and Sakua flinched, "I know you love Sasuke. . . and you know me, I'd do anything in my power to make you happy. And I said at that day, that Id bring Sasuke back."

Naruto then removed his hand away from hers, making Sakura shiver with the lack of contact.

He looked away, then taking out Sasuke's scarred headband from his pocket. Sakura looked at the headband then back at Naruto, her eyes beginning to water.

"I carried this around, because I wish that I hadnt lost to Sasuke that day. . .and the things I wish I had done differently."

Sakura was now confused, her hands twiddling with her skirt, "What are you trying to say?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, his eyes now dull,"I've been trying so hard to bring him back for you, and its killing me inside. Everyday the trail of him gets lost, I see you depressed for days, and it makes me feel so useless. That promise was the only thing that had been in my mind, since I left Konohakagure to train, and when I came back, and into this world."

"Its been the only thing I think of 'get Sasuke, then fight for Sakura again maybe this knuckle head ninja can actually accomplish something but when I saw Asumi. . .Asumi showed me that my promise I made, was only driving me to the death. "

Sakura repressed the gasp that she tried to let out, tears now becoming steady streams.

"Even though. . . if he does come back, by my hand or not. . . you will go to him. . . and leave me behind. . . that hurts the most. .I get tossed aside, just to see you happy. "

"Naruto. . that's not true! Its not anymore! Its because I lo-"

Naruto gave a weak laugh, tears now evident, "You love me? Now?"

Sakura turned to him, her hands intertwining with his, "Naruto please you have to understand its different now!"

"How is it _different_ now?" Naruto blurted out at her, almost shouting. His hands tearing away from hers, his eyes shut again. "Loving me. . . is _not_ going to change your affections for Sasuke, or change the fact that I wont stop to make sure Sasuke can get back home. . it wont be fair. . . for the both of us."

He took a shakey deep breath.

"But what is it you want from me Sakura? You are making it oh so difficult to figure it out. To save Sasuke for you? To give up on Asumi, just so that I can always chase you just like before? Or is it because of my condition with the Kyuubi that theres the need to use my power to make it all come easy for you? For everyone?"

"I-" Sakura tried to respond, but the words died in her throat.

"It hurts a lot Sakura. . . .knowing that my best efforts wont let me have you." Naruto then opened his eyes, he looked to Sakura, with a lace of affection and sadness, "I will always. . .love you, but for now. . .I need you to let me, be free from this endless need to do everything unhealthy, for me and you."

Sakura dropped her hand, lettin git fall to her side, with her head hanging down._ He loves me all this time, and yet. . ._

Then a hand caressed her cheek, making Sakura look up, "But it does mean I'll still keep my promise to have Sasuke back, but not for the same reasons 2 and half years ago. . .Im doing to save a friend from the pits of darkness, not for your affections. . ."

He then pressed a small kiss to her fore head before standing and walking away, "Im sorry Sakura. . ."

The koifishes then broke off the circle before the yellow koifish began to circle another fish. Sakura wiped away tears from her eyes, with her back toward Naruto facing the sky.

* * *

**YORUICHI AND ASUKA**

"What in Sayer's name do you think you are doing?" Asuka berated Yoruichi, her hands hitting Yoruichi's body i anger. Yoruichi let the feeble punches hit her, but she continue to just let Asuka vent it all out to her. Asuka sagged her shoulders, wiping off the sweat on her forehead, and with a few sights of tears.

Asuka sat back, and her eyes glaring holes in Yoruichi's head. "What in Kami's name were thinking?"

Yoruichi stuffed her hands in her pocket, her eyes glued to the floor, "It was Kakashi's and Kisuke's idea. . . " She looked at Asuka pleadingly,"This is what they come up with. Its not orthodox but its getting us somewhere with those three!"

Asuka crossed her arms, giving Yoruichi a sad look, "You forcing thier thoughts on to the team, and you guys dont even realize what you are doing to them, especially Asumi!"

Yoruichi tried to resist, stuffing her fist down Asuka's throat about all of this talk. "Do you have any idea how hard this is on us?"

"But do you know the effect you have on all of us teens? When ever you adults screw up, it ends up on our shoulders! Just like right now! Im pretty sure Ichigo didnt appreaciate getting shocked to death, nor Naruto and Asumi having to face thier mentality before they were ready!"

"You do realize we are in a time countdown!"

"And do you realize that from your desicions you guys are making it more difficult to get progress!"

"Oh dont go about me making it so fraeking difficult to make progress, we blame it on you guys!"

Asuka huffed her cheeks now getting red with anger," How is it _our_ fault?"

Yoruichi, placed her hands on her hips, her finger poking Asuka's forehead," Its _your_ guys' fault because we have to deal with your problems with boys and vice versa."

Asuka next rant hesistated, but she diverted it,"Just pair us up, it shouldnt be so hard!"

Yoruichi shook her head, feeling that this conversation wouldnt end, "If it was that easy, you guys wouldnt be at each other's throat just trying to be pair by the people you love!" Yoruichi felt she was getting somewhere, seeing the guilty look trace on Asuka's face.

"You dont understand. . ."

"Like hell I dont! You guys are hopeless! Getting depresseed, having fight between each other, you guys are obvious!"

Asuka then became silent, making Yoruichi continue, "If you guys just let out with your emotions, maybe we couldve gotten somewhere! We are only doing it this way, its because you guys wont speak up! So dont go saying its your fault, the adults are doing what we can for you guys! But clearly you guys dont know what you want!"

Asuka feet buckeled to the floor, making Yoruichi stop her rant and catch her falling sister. Asuka began to sob, clinging to Yoruichi, "We have no other options. . . .but to do everything painfully. . but if you guys all want it the other way, you have to speak up now. . "

"But its hard. . . . "

Yoruichi sighed, and ran her hands up and down Asuka's back to soothe her, "Its only going to get harder from here Asu. . . for everyone. . but talking helps though."

Asuka buried her head in her sister's neck, muttering, "Like that would work most of the time."

Yoruichi's eyes dimmed, and silently agreed._ I still need to have a word with Kakashi and Kisuke. . ._

* * *

**SAIKO AND RENJI**

Saiko and Renji were now in the foyer taking the seats far from each other. They moved the seats so that they were facing each other, but far enough so they cant kill each other yet. .

"What do you want Abarai?" Saiko seethed.

Renji rolled his eyes, and then glared at Saiko, "We need to fix this problem. . . "

"My problem is you here, trying to take my girl."

"She's not even our girl anymore if we continue to act like morons!" Renji retorted, finally making Saiko be quiet. Saiko tensed in his seat, his eyes still keeping a sharp eye on Saiko.

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"Give up on her."

Saiko jumped from his seat, his body inching toward Renji, till they were face to face,"What are you getting at Renji. . ."

Renji side, and crossed his arms over his chest, "We are not making it easy on all of us, in winning for her. We need to step up and apologize, and we just leave it to her."

Saiko closed his eyes, thinking it over, and remembering the past events that led both men in this situation.

"So what do you say?" Renji asked hopefully," If anything. . . I just want Asuka and us to be cool again. ."

Saiko opene his eyes, his feet shifting nervously, "Yea. . . Let's apologize. . and then where do we go from here?"

"Well let's see how it all ends up. "

"Should we do it now?"

Renji shook his head, making Saiko confused,"Well. . . I think we should wait. . . its still fairly awkward."

Saiko head hung, taking in a deep breath, "Man we really did screw up big time."

Renji patted his friend on the shoulder," If it really does come down to it, no hard feelings okay?"

Saiko sighed," Yea. . .no hard feelings."

* * *

**RYOU**

Ryou's feet crunches against the fallen leaves, as his search for the lone twin continues. As he was walking, he couldnt help but contemplate, on what had brought everyone to the state of paranoia.

Everyone isbeing on the edge lately, more so on our sensei's. . . Ryou thought, as he walked past another ditch.

Is that why everyone is being so defensive? Itd be easier if everyone's walls came down. . .

Ryou furrowed his brow, shaking his head, Not possible. . . if our respective leaders cant seem to get a grip of letting people in.

_**But you know its not Naruto and Ichigo that need to let thier walls come down. . .they had already have thier strength to prove that.**_

But why cant Asumi have that strength? What's holding her back?

**_Find out you dimwit!_**

Ryou sighed, making his desicion, before his body shifted to another direction, his instincts telling him where Asumi could have been hiding. He ran down the forest line, quickly dodging tree branches that were coming almost in impact to his face. His braeths turning to pants, as he followed a familiar trail of water sloshing downward.

Our secret spot. . .thats where she's at.

Ryou then halted his run to a walk, seeing that the opening to the pond was near and there was no further need to just rush in.

Otherwise I might have scared her away.

Ryou pushed back the leaves that were blockin ghis view, when his line of sight caugth view of Asumi, who had her knees curled up in her chest, her face buried in her white longsleeves.

He just waited there first, his body still tying not to make a sound, as he could hear her mutter words.

"Monster. . . what have. . . I done. . . blood. . . disgrace. . . "

Ryou willed himself to walk over there, but he was hesistant. Ryou knew the dangers of coming across a moody and distraught Asumi, and the results were never really pretty, at least that was implied through Asuka's short stories. He still didnt want to risk losing alimb or his life by being too forward either.

But he could hear the raw hurt tone that she had, his anger then rising, already choosing someone to blame._ Kisuke, it had to be him! Or Kakashi!_

Ryou then took a small step forward quietly, then took another, as he steadily went closer.

"Dont step closer to me!"

Ryou felt his heart jump in fear, but he had to press on, force her to talk in her own terms. "Asumi. . ."

Asumi looked up and glared at him, the best way she can, but it felt useless. Her mask was falling apart.

Ryou hurried to her side, and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob for all its worth.

"I-I. . "

"We'll talk later. . . "

He just rocked back and forth, waiting for the sobs to subside. Asumi would just continue, let fingers almost ripping Ryou's jacket as she continue to cry. After a few tense moments, Asumi's body liad slack, her body catching for breath. Ryou smoothed out her hair, letting his finger play with her hair, as she laid there with her eyes closed.

"Ryou?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you. . . .thought about memories?"

Ryou thought for awhile, and replied, "All the time. . .good ones, bad ones, all sorts. Why?"

Asumi buried her head into Ryou's neck becoming silent. Ryou looked down on the girl, seeing her pained expression, "Hey. . . is this what everything is about?"

She didnt move, but then Ryou felt her head shake up and down before shuddering, "Yes. . "

Ryou scooted back, so his back touched a boulder so he can rest comfortable, already getting the intention that he wont be leaving this spot for a long long time.

"Talk about it."

_**Ryou you dumbass! You cant be that blunt! **_

". . . . My memories. . .they are coming back."

Ryou was now stumped," What in the world does that mean?"

"I had amnesia before this whole missions started. . . the amnesia was centered on my family's murder."

He did recall knowing about the Akiyama massacre, but around that time, he and Asumi had alraedy graduated at that point and started thier early careers. And in addition that they were strangers before. . .they never got close enough to discuss that matter.

"You heard the rumours havent you? the rumours of. . . everything that happens in the manor?"

He gulped, knowing full aware of what Asumi was talking about, and at first at that time period, he believed it was. . .a possibility.

"You mean. . .the rumours about Akiyama's bad reputation of adultery, theft, and alleged murders. . .and the well other things. . . And that it was clearly someone who knew the faimly personally..."

Asumi nodded, curling her arms around Ryou's. "They were all true. . . I remember them."

Ryou lookeed at her with astonishment, but he got over the initial shock, and lowered his voice to avoid scaring her. "How is it even possible? Your memories just came back, it could mean anything!"

"But that's the thing," She cried at him, her lips quivering. "It could mean anything! But with all of this coming back, it all points to one thing!"

Ryou looked at her, his palm cupping her cheek that was now streaming with tears, "What would it be Asumi?"

Asumi closed her eyes, "It was all my fault. . .I tore my family apart! I-I gave the elders's the reason to hurt me. . .to hurt Asuka, Toushirou and Rukia. . .To drive Yoruichi' away! I shamed the family because I know the rumours had to be true. . And it was all my fault when massacre had happened, I woke up in a pool of my parents blood with a sword in my hand. . . It had to be me!"

Ryou let the information sink, really unsure how to process it all, but the ideas coming out fom Asumi's lips, sound rather farfetched. She started to bawl, making Ryou's heart clench seeing her be so pained about this hidden past that she's sharing.

"Asumi. . . hey you have to calm down. . . You know why all of this couldnt be you?"

She looked at him with bleary eyes, "The reason why is that. . .its _not_ you. Why would you lay a hand on your family when you clearly love them too much? You couldnt have snapped. . "

She scoffed, her voice hoarse, "You _dont know that_ Ryou."

Ryou tried to keep his voice even to keep from yelling at her, "And you _dont know that either_. . . .but if it makes you feel better. . . .tell me about it. . all of it if you can."

Asumi shoulder slumped back, her voice now quiet, "Why do you want to know? . . . is this pity?"

"N-no no no. . dont think like that. . its not that." Ryou frantically said, "Its just that. . .everyone and I mean everyone kept seeing you be so. . .distant from anyone, without knowing the real cause. If it was me, Id help you through this. . .because well I-"

_I really like you Asumi. . ._

"Help. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"Helping you talk about it is the only way. . you can embrace what had happened. . ."

Asumi eyes were ablaze, her glared turning icy as she stared deep into Ryou's eyes, "So you are telling me that I have to accept that my family had been killed, accept that I ended being like this?"

Ryou swallowed his fear, "Yes . . . and no. . .Yes accept, that your parents. . .had passed, accept that you have an long lost sister that hid the fact that you are a halfdemon, but _do not_ accept that it was your fault. Do not accept that your family's blood is stained on your hands. Accept that all of this had happened for a reason though. Its the only way. . you can be free of this pain you feel for your family, and toward yourself and Isuma. And I know that Isuma must be suffering too. . . and you need to be free from that, to be able to be strong for everyone."

"You're saying as if it was my obligation. . . "

Ryou chuckeled, "And obligation to yourself. . to get better, and become the Akiyama Asumi that everyone cares and loves you. Not the Asumi that people fear for your life. . . because we almost lost you once."

Asumi gave a weak smile, "You have a way with words. . .suprising it always works at a time like this."

Ryou shrugged,"What can I say Im gifted."

After a moment of silence, Asumi then spoke up," Okay. . .Ill tell you the story or the abridged versions of the Akiyama life. . It started before I woke up in the hospital with no memory. . . .about 9 months ago." ( The Sayers had been training for about a months and a half, then the shinobi and shinigami came aroud. So this is before everything started.)

* * *

**9 month ago**

**(Asumi just had returned from her trip.)**

**_Asumi had strode the halls in one early morning, making her rounds in the estate to get famliarized once again. She notcied that some of the interior design had changed, but it was still a bit to getting used to. She sighed and her walk staggered for a bit, "Bonding again, will be just as awkward."_**

**_But the whole feeling of the atmosphere, just seems. . .She couldnt really put her finger on it, but she knew it felt just a bit off. _**

**_She shrugged it off as nothing, thinking is just about the time she spent away from home._**

**_She passed through the halls, heaing nothing but servants cleaning around the house, and the soft snores of the family. _**

**_Pasing the elders' room, she paused and her fdirection turn to her mother's quaters. she pressed her ear against the door, hearing for anything._**

**_There was weak wheezing, making her frown, noting that the breaths were now heavier then she last remembered. Her mother the Lady Shirayki(Oc) was fairly frail, always having some sort of cold everyday. from her history with her family, she deduced that the elders' all had issues with he rmother been sick all the time. But it was a sure miracle when they all heard she was pregnant with twin heirs, and a little young lord (Toushirou Oc). But throughout the years during the twin's growth, she had been force to get somemore bedrest, her health slowly declinging._**

**_Even her father was getting on edge, which made her shudder. Her father, the Lord of the manor was very stern with the traditions, but with the addition of her mother being sickly, even a small dispute with her mom, would upset the Lord greatly. And the consequences were never pretty._**

**_She sighed, and forced herself to pull away from the door, and made her way down the halls to wake up Asuka, Toushirou, and Rukia from her slumber._**

* * *

**_Reality_**

"So your mom was sick?" Ryou asked," Did this really happen? Uh I mean Im sorry, I was just checking which was memories were acutally real."

"Yes, that was a real memory, or well the next coming ones were real. But Ill let you know which ones might not be so sure. . But yes my mother has been frail after the birth of young Toushirou for years now. . but yes it was one of the reasons why the family fell apart."

Ryou looked at her with confusion,"Her sickness?"

"Yes,when she was in terminal condition. . .everything fell apart. The elders's stepped in knowing that Im not protected by my mother no longer."

"What do the elders's do anyway?"

"They are the ones that look after my training in particular,they were always pushing me, to the brink of death several times."

Ryou was confused, "What about school? At school you look just normal. . well not-"

"I had to juggle everything. . .school was no exception to my tight scehdule. I just rest when I can, which is rare."

"What happened to Asuka when all of this happened?"

"Im getting there. . . " She sighed,"Asuka's body wasnt able to handle so much stress, and she had been watching over Rukia and Toushirou more often. And mostly since she is falling ebhind, we had been forced to train seperately. But when we were seperated, it usually meant that I couldnt really look after Asuka, which was never good, since she was more suceptible to get hurt."

* * *

**8 months ago**

**"Nee-san cant we just rest?"**

**Asuka laid on the ground panting, her body hunched over. Asumi tried to force her sister to move, but it was useless, Asuka body cuold go further.**

**The elders which were a a fusion of realtives who were super old, sat in seated rows, their beady eyes watching the girls with critical gazes.**

**Asumi looked at her sister, her face void of emotion(which was required in the elders' prescense.) "Asuka moce it."**

**Asuka just liad there, her eyes steely at Asumi's," Im sorry for not having the endurance to last 8 hours."**

**Asuka clenched her jaw, her voice low,"They are watching us, I suggest we move before Father gets here. . Otherwise we are never getting home. We need to get this right."**

**"You mean just me. . ."**

**Asumi walked over her sister, with a glare in her eye, she hauled Asuka to her feet, and shoved her to a stance, "Start formation Alpha after my lead."**

**Asuka grumbled, causing Asumi's eyes to shift at the Elder Yomi, whose eyes were sharp and jotting down notes.**

_**Shit. . . **_

**"Begin Ladies, anyday now."**

**"Formation Alpha!"**

* * *

**Later in on the day. . . .**

**"Asumi dear?"**

**Asumi stopped her stride and walked back to the warming gaze of her mother who was on the couch reading a scroll. She dropped her hea din respect, and looked at her with a nervous smile on her face.**

**"ANything you need? Tissues? Medicine tea?"**

**Lady Shirayuki laugh lightly, not before giving some weak coughs, "No need to be so awkward around me Asumi, its been a month here in the manor, its not the barrracks you know."**

**Asumi rubbed her head nervously, "Ah I suppose, its just been awhile. . .Have you been well?"**

**Lady Shirayuki tapped her chest with her fist her chest puffingout, "Im still braething."**

**Asumi's eyes narrowed," Mother. . . "**

**Lady Shirauki's blue eyes looked at Asumi, her hand petting her daughters, "Hey Asumi, I'll be fine, Im just worried more about tha family."**

**"Me and Asuka can handle it." She replied with no hesistation. **

**"Ah that may be you. But what does Asuka think?"**

**Asumi dismissed it with a scoff," She just needs more persuasion."**

**Lady Shirayuki sighed, and looked away fom Asumi, making her frown, "Is there something wrong?"**

**"You may be twins. . . but you are different, and I know that you know that." **

**"Then what then?"**

**"Your father may not like me tellin gyou this but. . .your guys are different, and the way you guys have to be uniformed and the same, is not the way it should be the way between you. And Im sure that your natural bond with your sister is straining."**

**Asumi lowered her head, "Mmm."**

**"I know you guys cant always work it out together, but you sister cant do it all."**

**"Then what do you want me to do?" Asumi seethed, her temper flaring, "Trade places with her to see what it feels like?"**

**Lady Shirayuki bit her lower lip, her eyes almost guilty. Asumi gritted her teeth then, "She cant handle it?"**

**"Asumi that's not it! Listen to me! You need to potect her."**

**Asumi looked at her, feeling like she is hearing a cryptic message."Protect her from what?"**

**"From. . .-"**

**"Lady Shirayuki, there is something I need to discuss with you." It was the Elder Yomi.**

**Lady Shirayuki, pressed her finger against Asumi, to stay silent, "Yes, what is it Yomi."**

**"Its about the young Ladies Asumi and Asuka. . . they are not meeting our expectations."**

**Lady Shirayuki rolled her eyes from behind the screen door, really annoyes of hearing the same thing over and over, "They are merely tired with you guys over working them."**

**"Its needed for them to even be worthy-"**

**"ENOUGH! they are worthy enough, YOU are NOT of ROYAL Lineage! So you cannot dictate whether my daughters or any of my children is worthy of the throne, they are all worthy!" She said diplomatically, and with critical tone. **

**The Elder scoffed, and walked away not before yelling out, "I shall talk to the Lord about this matter!" **

**When the elder left, Lady Shirayuki sighed and looked to Asumi who had a blank expression on her face, "Forget about her. . . And dont mind about your father I'll deal with it."**

**Asumi coudlt help but see the dimmed light in her mother's eyes, something wasnt right. **

**"Father? . . .What will he do?"**

**"I'll handle it. . .I just need you to look after your sister no matter what. From the Elders' and your Father. . "**

* * *

**Reality**

"Urrgh. . . ." Asumi winced her hand reaching for her temple, feeling the area starting to spin. Ryou almost shouted, to demand what was thing thing that Lady Shirayuki had to warn her about.

"Asumi. . . .?"

Asumi kept her eyes shut, her her jaw tight, as the tremors of pain continued. Ryou kept his hands on her shoulders rubbing them in warm circles, "Hey you okay?"

"I think I had enough. . for today. . ."

Ryou was disppointed honestly, and he thought he was going somewhere with all of this. But she was probably right. It can make her opening up much harder if he kept pushing her.

Maybe later. . .tonight probably he might unlock something. . That may help everyone in this war, since obviously, Lord Akiyama was hiding something big, something different compared thatn just Yoruichi and the Isuma. And he needed to know.

But that was hard to see past the shroud of secrecy that was hovering over the Akiyama family. Ryou just only know the basic knowledge, everything else is hiding.

_I need to find out. . .I have a feeling that something will happen to her and me. . ._

_**But Ryou you are only thinking like this, because of all the things that are happening to her.**_

_So what? Theres something about that bastard. . . Its not fitting right. Something tells me that, that bastard did something that-_

_**That what?**_

_That somehow made Asumi into this. . emotionless cold hearted killer._

**_But thats how the stealth force works in Seika._**

_But thats not what the impresison of Lord Akiyama is telling me_.

_**Enough bickering, talk to Asumi.**_

"Okay. . . do you wanna-" Ryou fumbled with his words, since he had no other way to get them away from thinking more about her past. .

Asumi pulled away from his warm body, standing un steadily to her feet. Ryou was up on his feet in seconds to steady her.

"Hey look at me." Ryou spun her around, so they were almost face to face. Asumi still had her head down, avoiding his gaze, but Ryou could still see the shine of tears that were slowly rolling down her face. His left finger, dried to the tears away. "No need to cry. . .its fine if you cant talk about it now. We can go slowly."

"I know. . . " She muttered. "Can you just come with me for a moment?"

Ryou nodded, "Of course."

Asumi then turned away not before, slowly tugging Ryou with her. Not before having her fingers interlace with his.

Ryou felt his heart swell, a dopey grin on his face, Booyah. .

"Hey where are we going?" He asked after a while, his hand still warm around hers.

Asumi still remained silent.

He sighed, "Oi Asumi. . "

"We are here."

Ryou looked around, before his eyes came across a little cliff. A cliff?

"Look more down."

His gray eyes then turned to the small flat boulder, obviously cut by sword, to make it look like a shrine. His eyes grew somber, realizing what had Asumi was describing, and showing to him.

A makeshift grave yard site.

Asumi let got of his hand and walked to the grave, kneeling and praying. Ryou stood there, unsure on what to do.

"Ryou. . meet my parents. Lady Shirayuki. . .and Lord Akiyama." She said quietly. She moved away so he can get a better look.

The grave was simple. A flat boulder-like table enought to fit two sets of piled stones, along with pictures of two families side by side. Ryou could see that one of them was the one where Yoruichi was in the picture with the two baby twins, and the other was the family that where Yoruichi had never existed.

Both he could see through the images, that the parents eyes had changed, from extremely happy, to almost sad between the pictures.

". . . Good after noon Akiyama-dono, and Akiyama-san." Ryou started out, "Its a pleasure to finally meet the both of you."

Asumi looked at him oddly, tears were still evident. But Ryou had smile on his face.

"I'm Minamouto Ryou. . a comrade of Asumi, and a good f-friend of hers."

_What are you thinking about Ryou? What are you doing?_ Asumi thought.

"And Id like to say. . .that i have never met a person as stong and as talented as she." Ryou gave a cautious stare at Asumi before going on," You must be very proud. . . "

Asumi closed her eyes, and just listened.

"Proud that she had made the Akiyama family rise from the ashes and become the spectical of power yet again despite all that had happened these past months. . And be more poud, of the beautiful woman that came into not just my life, but to our team. We are really lucky, that she has still kept us all grounded."

Ryou slid his hands in her won again, intertwining as they both stood once more side by side.

"I'll be back soon. . Okaa-san. . .Otou-san."

Asumi kept her body close to his as they walked away, on their way back to the manor.

"Thanks," she breathed, "for. . everything."

Ryou smiled, his eyes looking forward, "Its nothing, besides, I meant what I said."

Asumi scrunched her face in confusion, "Which one?"

"What I said about you being absolutely beautiful."

She blushed and hid her face from him, making him laugh.

"Its a compliment, relax. Lets just go home, before Asuka sends out all forces to come find us."Asumi kept her head under his neck, and smiled with a blush on her face. But there was still the lingering thoughts of her memories. But it was for another day. Right now, she has nothing to worry about. She has Ryou near her, and doesnt want to part from him.

_If the memories all come back. . . true or fake, Im ready to take them on, if Ryou is beside me._

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Whew. . . finally thats done! Took a while, but its eh well done. I'll go back and edit this, if there is any error. Point them out for me of you would like!**

**If you got questions or if you are lost, let me know! **

**And please let me know if I have to improve on something!**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGH TIME!**

**Asumi: A week has passed in the world of Seika!**

**Asuka: And everyone has now started to move forward thank Kami.**

**Naruto: Asuka that's not true. . .we are still in a stalemate between ourselves**

**Asumi: Well training is going to, I guess distract us, we are losing time here.**

**Ryou: Whats going to happen then?**

**Asumi: Yoruichi-neesan and the rest arent teaching us, we have to do it ourselves.**

**Ryou: Then lead us.**

**Asumi: NEXT TIME! Stalemate! Reaching Our First Clue!**

* * *

**Asuka: Ladies. . .can we talk?**

**Rukia: About what? Can it wait?**

**Sakura: Yea we are training.**

**Asuka: It cant really. . . its about boys.**

**Sakura: Asumi wont mind if we take a small break then. What about boys?**

**Asuka: Love traingles in particular.**

**Ladies (minus Asumi): _Oh no. . .not her too!_**

**_Ladies: Substory! Girl Talk!_**

* * *

**Kisuke: *listening in* Hmmm. . . it appears that the kids ae still feeling disunited. And its our fault Yoru-san. I believe its time to put my theory to the test. . .**

**Yoru: What theory?**

**Kisuke: A theory that can gives us. . well I'll explain later. Substory! Motives! The Tides Have Changed!**

**You: Wheres Kakashi and Yoruichi-chan?**

**Kisuke: Talking. . . I think. **

**Yoru: Uh should we be worried?**

**Kisuke: I really think Yoruichi is going to be a bit brash, but I think Kakashi realizes what he did wrong.**

* * *

**Naruto: BAN-KAI! Areh? Ichigo! Its not working!**

**Ichigo: Naruto you dolt you dont know how it works!**

**Naruto: Teach me then!**

**Ichigo: Its hard to do that you know when I dont have my powers anymore! I cant apply this to my new powers! The methods of learning are totally different!**

**Naruto: Ugggggh! Now what?**

**Ichigo: Well dont look at me figure it out!**

**Naruto and Ichigo: Substory! The Steps That Started It All**

**Naruto and Ichigo: We go back to the the beginning! **

* * *

**Okaami-chin out!~**


	26. 25 Stale Ni Meito!

**_Stale Ni Meito! Watashi-Tachi No Saisho No Clue O Nobasu!_**

**_Chōseki Wa Unmei O Kaete!_**

**_Na It Subete O Kaishi Shite Suteppu!_**

**_Stale Mate! Reaching Our First Clue!_**

**_Motives, The Tides Have Changed Fates_**

**_The Steps That Had Started It All!_**

* * *

**_Author Note 1: Sorry for the long delay! I blame school and my life haha. But now Im back, and I juggling my time with this, I consider it sloppy, but please bear with me!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and Bleach characters are not mine. I own the Sayer Knights, and this plot._**

* * *

_**Prologue of the Whole Story**_

**One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME! **_

_**The events that had happened inside the observatory room, led to the rise of certain emotions on 2 of our heroes. **_

_**While Yoruichi and Asuka, argue about the techiniques to get Asumi, Ichigo, and Naruto that were to stabilize thier inner demons. . but it was proven to be a disaster, as Asumi and Naruto relive some of thier worst nightmares. But along with the subject of trying to get along, Asuka tries to find the reason for the huge gap between the boys and the girls. And one conclusion was placed. . .Love.**_

_**Naruto and Sakura, at last have had thier confrontation. Naruto then finally demanded Sakura to tell him about all these emotions he is having dealing with Sasuke and her. But it ultimately leaves Sakura with a broken heart, and Naruto a new resolve, to save Sasuke, but not for the girl.**_

_**Ryou and Asumi again have another confrontation. Ryou being a bit pushy, asks Asumi to dwelve in side her inner horrors. Suprisingly Ryou was able to extract some information before hitting another roadblock of possibly fake memories. **_

_**But that was another worry for another day. **_

_**However, even if it were to wait another day? **_

_**Can our heroes get it together, before its too late?**_

* * *

Kisuke kept his eyes staring down on the group of kids that were picking at thier food at the table. Most had a gazed look planted on thier face, with some of the team members just looking awkward at the obvious tension in the room. Its as if they are all acting like robots. And it seems that thier whole chemistry was just off.

The boys were lashing out at each other constantly, at the most immature fashion. Cursing, sucker punches, the list seems to continue. The ladies would just have thier silence speak for itself.

_This is not good. . .Its getting out of control, and its just plain stupid. _

His eyes shifted to young Yoruichi and Kakashi, glaring daggers at each other. They may have been circling each other for the past 2 weeks, but they may be teetering on edge. Yoruichi tried to keep herself civil, at least in front of her younger sisters, but Kisuke could see the pure rage inside her eyes. _Well who could blame her? Who wouldve thought that Kakashi wouldve over do things. . . _Kisuke bit his thumb, then finally seeing the students reacting in the same way.

_They just keep copying us! Ugh things just dont seem to go my way around here. No matter how hard I tried to put it as simple as possible. I still need to get a deeper look into all of this. But still. . ._

"Sensei, what are our plans for today?" A voice called out, braeking him from his thoughts.

Kisuke sighed, his patience wearing thin with all of these inner battles, "Just try_ not_ to kill each other and _actually_ train."

Scoffs, and groans chimed in with unison, as they began to file out if the room, Kisuke waved Asumi over. He studied the girl, making sure, that the adults really hadnt stepped to far.

"How are you holding up? From. . you know." He asked quietly. Asumi kept her head down, her arms pressed against her sides.

"Im doing. . .well, it actually rehabilitated me a bit." She responded honestly, "Isuma has calmed down a bit lately."

Kisuke looked at her eyes, checking her teeth, giving her more once overs just to be sure, "Ok. . how about Ichigo and Naruto, its been a week, Im wondering if they had made any progress for that matter."

Asumi closed her eyes, comtemplating, before staring straight at Kisuke, "We made no other progress, besides progressing in our own abilities, we all have knowledge about each others powers, and but fully able to use each others powers efficiently is. . .well not working. You adults, havent been leading lately."

Kisuke really wanted to slap himself mentally at the new information. He was pushing and pushing for the transformed teens : Asumi, Naruto and Ichigo, yet neglect the others. He could argue with himself, that focusing on those three, and developing his _theory_ would be worth the sacrifice of training the rest of the team. He had to shake his head at the rational of his own thoughts. It was so biased, but. . . it cant be helped. Can it?

"Im leaving it to you to do that. . .Asumi. You and Naruto and Ichigo are cleared, we are leaving it up to you. The power bracelets on you three however will still be in effect, the others have already removed thiers." Kisuke siad finally after the thick silence. He expected the young leader to lash out, or at least get a small reaction from her. But she continued to look at Kisuke, with Kisuke unable to read her feelings through her eyes.

Asumi turned her body around, her feet taking her near the door. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes filled with cold and venom, "What ever you are thinking, you better figure it out soon, otherwise. . our worlds will never exist. Making me carry the role is onething, but if you are hiding something. . . "

Withh that she trailed off, hoping that Kisuke would get the message. And he did. He looked at Asumi sharply, his cane hitting the ground like the sound of the beating drum.

". . .Im not planning anything of the sort."

Asumi shrugged it off, her glare still on her face, "Regardless. . . you guys us enough to suspect you. One toe out of line, and I will step in."

Kisuke felt the air around him grew denser, making Asumi's power known to him. Her threat obviously backed up with hard honesty.

Kisuke or any adult for the matter with the exception of Yoruichi, will die under Asumi, if they endanger thier lives again.

"Im sorry about all of that Asumi. . I really am."

Asumi curtly nodded back before gliding out the door.

* * *

**THE TEENS! **

"So what are we suppose to do about our situation now?" Ichigo asked, clearly pissed and cranky. He was wearing a tank top with Naruto's spare shorts, which where suprisingly not black and orange, but black and red, similar to his bankai outfit. He dirty orange hair covered with dirt from rolling on the floor with boredom. Everyone who was there, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Asuka, Sakura, and Naruto obviously who was just as annoyed as Ichigo.

Naruto threw a stick at Ichigo's head, and growled at him," We wouldnt be in this mess if we had your crappy ass teacher Urahara!"

Thier friends covered thier mouths to repress thier gasp, this will not end well.

Ichigo turned around and faced and equally fumed Naruto, "Oh so you think this is our fault Uzumaki?"

Naruto stood on his feet, his right hand to his side, ready to draw his sword, the _KITSUNE NO SAKEBI_. Ichigo likewise, began to pull out, more like summon under a fire blaze, his fisted gauntlet also known as Zangetsu.

It was then a blur of power came in between the two men, causing them to fall back on thier butts thier eyes locked in fear when they saw Asumi having her dual daito swords pointed at thier necks. Ichigo and Naruto gulped at the cold metal pressed against thier necks, and blantantly began to make up excuses.

Asumi released the swords but to only kick Naruto and Ichigo straight in the head, and glaring at the team with annoyed eyes.

Naruto pushed the offending metal away, and glared at Asumi, "Hey what gives?"

"Enough with all this useless fighting already! Get in line Naruto and keep your mouths shut, you too Ichigo, we all need to talk."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses, pulling Ichigo in line, who was resisting his arm, "What is it now Akiyama-san?"

"We need to train." She replied simply, "And we need to learn quickly."

"Learn what exactly?" Asuka asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Learning everyones techniques in both the shinigami and shinobi world are difficult, or at least for the most of us. We cant adapt that quickly. And the fact that the teachers havent been teaching us lately."

"Just the basics. . we just need the basics to fuel our own abilities. That way, are original techiniques can be effective in the shinigami and shinobi world, or the sayer world."

Naruto and Ichigo looked at her like she was absolutely crazy. They only had like what? 3 months, and maybe less to get the hang of everything. And more likely than not, they barely just really got to the intermediate section of thier own original techniques. Sure both teens realize the strain it will take them, but then they realize what foes they were up against.

"You say as if this was easy Akiyama. You do realize we only spent about a month here in this world, and we barely are getting a hang of our own techniques, we cant just add more to what we can handle."

Then tall man with Blue hair and a long broad sword. . Ichigo thought. Vice versa, Naruto was thinking about the young woman that single handlely defeated Team 7. And the one thing the enemies had in common was that, they all had different powers that overwhelmed thier own.

"Lets just give it a shot this time. We cant rely on the adults any longer. They are no use to us." Asumi replied simply. Everyone heads went down for a bit at the realization. Sure they did believed that the adults had almost all the answers and all the tricks, but right now, everyone was lost.

"Everyone in groups of 3, 1 Sayer, 1 Shinobi, and 1 Shinobi, with the exception of Naruto, Ichigo and myself. If you guys are uneven, well figure it out."

With that Asumi quick stepped from the area before the rest can question her. Naruto sighed and picked his body up, and helped Ichigo to his feet. When they met the expressions that donned on thier friends' features, the pair snapped thier fingers, "YOU HEARD HER! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

* * *

**NARUTO and ICHIGO!**

Naruto slipped off his shoes, as his feet touched the grass, his body crouched to the floor with the Kitsune no Sakebi sword at his side. Ichigo was in a smiliar position, adjacent to Naruto as they both faced a boulder.

"What are we suppose to do exactly?" Naruto questioned to himself, but just loudly enough for Ichigo to hear. "Asumi went AWOL, and well its just the two of us." Ichigo's near amber eyes, locked on Naruto's sensing his confusion.

"Just feel the Kyuubi in your soul. . .trust the power given to you, and it will pretty much do it for you."

"What about my Rasengan?" Naruto exclaimed, making Ichigo cringe, "I cant just forget my master's and my father's legacy!"

Ichigo sat back on his heels, his right hand tapped his chin thoughtfully. Naruto continue to keep a scowl on his face, as time passed through. "Just make the rasengan in to a wind technique. For instance. . . forget the last step, which makes the ball of the rasengan."

Naruto eyes widened, "Just the last part?"

"Maybe just make into just an wind force."

"What about the name?"

"You wont forget it Naruto, promise, but I doubt the name will be the same. . "

Naruto stood slowly, his eyes now turning a mixture of blue and red, as the blue and red chakra began to emit from the red sword. Naruto motioned for Ichigo to step back, as Naruto closed his eyes, remembering the words. "Alright I'll try it. . ."

_First: Make the energies swirl in different directions_

He looked down to see the blue and red chakra or in this case reitatsu wrapped around the blade in different directions. He then focus on power, putting all of his focus right on the sword. Moments passed, and as expected, the energies grew in size and in density. Naruto and Ichigo could both feel the wieght of Naruto's strength, and adding to Naruto's confidence.

_Kyuubi. . . LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!_

"LET GO NARUTO! FIRE IT NOW!" Ichigo yelled, knowing the consequences of holding that much power inside.

Naruto raised the sword above his head, his grip tight and his eyes targetting the boulder.

"KAI NO HAKEI!"

A surge of power shot of Naruto's blade, making his body fly backward, at the pure power. The tip of the blade released a swirl of red and blue, slicing through the wind as the speed was unreal. The wave of power sliced through the blouder with a sickening a crumble, and as trees parted by the wind speed. Naruto and Ichigo sat back in awe and felt a shiver tumble through thier bodies.

"Wow. . . . "

Ichigo nodded dumbly, just realizing that the power only seemed to grow more in side of Naruto with each oassing day. "Damn that was something. . . "

Naruto nodded his hand loosening its grip on the sword, "Wow. . ."

Ichigo face broke into a dopey grin, "MY TURN!"

Naruto chuckeled, "What are you 5?"

Ichigo clocked one fist at Naruto's head making it swell, "Haha you are so funny!" With heavy sarcasm, "If Im five, that makes you 3 years old. Besides, I wanna try this out to. If _you_ can figure this out,_ this should be a easy_!"

Naruto glared at Ichigo crossing his arms and having a scowl on his face, "Whats that suppose to be a compliment, or an insult?"

Ichigo ognored his friend and looked over to another section of forest and boulders, " Just shut up! Letme focus."

With a last, "Asshole," from Naruto, Ichigo began to work.

He knew for a fact, that he hadnt really had a lot of contact with Zangetsu, or the Ichibii for that matter since the time that he did the sealing. So he was a bit more confused than Naruto. Zangetsu and Hichigo was with him somewhere, but the Ichibii is officially with him spiritually.

_So where do I start?_

"Forget about Zangetsu-oosan and Hichigo-kun! Focus on the Ichibii, he is the only physical being inside you right now Ichigo remember that!"

Ichigo tried to focus in on Ichibii but it just seemed that the chakra flow seems to be cut short. With the gauntlet in hand, he was just unsure. He always held a sword, or used his fist, but not this clawed weapon.

But then something clicked in his head.

_Keep the energy from firing, keep it at the tips, then. . .hack and slash. _

_But what would the name be? Well I guess Ill find out now!_

He widened his stance, tuning in to the chakra flowing through his veins. He could feel it buzzing inside him, as he bega to feel warmth, and the surge of. . .electrcity?

Black embers came from his body as it circled around him like a viel, Ichigo's eyes opened in shock. Naruto had to step back as the excess flames flickered and bega to burn the grass.

"Easy there Ichigo! Keep focus!"

Ichigo continued trying to take steady breaths, as he tried to feel that rush again.

"!"

Red lighting, yes, red lightning crisscrossed against the black steeled gauntlet, as Ichigo began to roar. Now Ichigo was in the center of the boiling fury of black flames and the fierce power of the red lightning. The ground began to crack, as Ichigo focus all that power into his own finger tips. Feeling the power almost slipping, Ichigo rushed for the boulders at breakneck speed. His feet almost tripping at the sudden burst speed, he was able to keen on to his target, his right arm cocked back, the claws facingout front.

Then he let go.

"Rakurai kōsei!"

When the name had reached Naruto's ears, he was floored. But he had to shake off the shock to be able to clearly look at Ichigo who had blitz through all of the boulders with ease striking at each centers, causing pebbles and rocks to fly everywhere. It was fast. . .deadly fast.

Almost as fast as-

"This is similar to Sasuke's technique. . . .isnt it Naruto?"

Naruto shoo his head, looking at Ichigo with disbelief, he looked at his friend who carried a grim expression, "Yeah. . it was. Why? But wait, how on earth did you know?"

Ichigo looked away from Naruto, sitting next to him. " I fought him. . . when he entered my world. Well more like he had used a more powerful version. . or something like that. But. . I just realized how the techniquesare similar."

Naruto sighed, placing a steady hand on Ichigo, "Its just shocking thats all, dont let it get to your head, your never knew him personally."

They relasped in a comfortable silence, trying to rest up, before practicing again. They would have to practice some kido spells, and jutsus together, and eventually have a quick spar at the end of the day. But both men knew that thier mind was elsewhere, so being focused was the bigger issue.

"Do you have the feeling that you are trapped between like. . . 2 things. Like its those desicions that changes everything?" Naruto asked straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo furrowed his brows and nervously, scratched the ground. Does the 2 most important females in his life count? He wouldnt really know. . . he havent really thought about it much. He looked at his friend Naruto, who seemed to have a similar expression or at least a similar thought. Ichigo chuckled to himself, he feels like a girl talkin to a guy about his feelings.

_But I wonder. ._

"Naruto, I kinda have something to say to you, but promise just to keep it between the two of us."

"Um sure? So whats the. .you know thing?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Its Inoue and Rukia. . . they are both in love with me. BUt I have no idea what to do. . ."

Naruto had a stony expression, wihch made Ichigo flinch, "Please tell me you are not in love with either of them, otherwise this is very awkward."

Naruto laughed, "Its still a bit awkward either way. But I guess, me, you, Renji, Ryou, and Saiko are going through a similar situation."

Ichigo rubbed his head, "Yeah I figured, but still, I-. . .Well I-I cant choose! They are both waiting on me to make a desicion, but I havent made up my mind!"

Naruto sighed, and laid flat on the ground staring at the blue sky. He really had no clue how to help his friend, because he was pretty sure Asumi, and Asuka were going through the same thing. How would they react? How would Asumi choose?The thought just made him a bit sick. But what Asumi or Ichigo chooses, well. . .someone is going to get hurt, and things might as well go back to square one.

Ichigo dropped his head on his hands, muttering curses over and over.

"But you do have one girl in mind dont you?"

Ichigo looked up, and sighed once more, "Yeah. . . "

Naruto then looked at Ichigo, "Then what are you so afraid of?"

Ichigo looked down on his hands, feeling pathertic, "Well I dont want to Inoue's feelings. . "

"Well, a couple days ago, I had talked to Sakura, and she took it. . .kinda of well. If you just explain everything calmly, maybe they Inoue will be happy for you and Rukia."

"But Im not sure Rukia will go for me, I- I well hurt her feelings so much. . . I dont think. . "

"Well we cant keep them waiting?"

Ichigo looked at Naruto seriously, "How long can you keep waiting?"

"I'd wait for awhile. Asumi is different. . . "

"Well you do realize when this is all over you may never see her again. . . "Ichigo reminded him.

Naruto pressed his lips together at the revalation. He never thought that far into the future. But thats reality. Ichigo is right. once the war is over. . . he may never see her again.

"I-. . . Still, Sakura isnt for me. If it does happen, like you say Ichigo. Then, I guess Ill face heartbreak like a man."

Ichigo smiled at NAruto, and patted his shoulders, "Naruto, thanks for this talk, it really kinda of open my eyes. "

"Anytime Ichigo. Well come on, lets get this covered real quick before Asumi sees us slacking. Speaking of her, where the fuck is she?"

* * *

**Asumi**

With things that happened a couple weeks ago, Asumi mind has been clearer, but now it just seems to get all muddled up again. She had accepted her fate, and her past, but the looming thought of the mystery that was her past, just seem to never leave her mind.

The elders. And her father.

Everytime she closed her eyes to picture 'them' it always came back as a cloudy, like looking with dazed vision. She paced the ground at the quiet thinking spot that Ryou showed her. It was actually quiet a brilliant spot, since she did in fact spend most of her time here, compared to actually training. But she knew she couldnt really train properly. There was something missing, that even Isuma is feeling it too.

_Is it my memories that are putting halt to my progress? Possibly everyones' progress?_

She shook her head and paced somemore, No, that cant be quite right.

**_Then what is it then Asumi?_**

_I dont know Isuma. . .I have a feeling that theres. . .more that our enemies have planned. . .specifically for you and me Isuma. _

**_Hmm. . I suppose. . .but I could feel thats not the only thing bothering you. _**

Asumi kept her eyes shut, repressing the growl of annoyance bubbling in her throat. The feeling, that tug, its been nothing but making her think somemore, making her feel sidetracked.

**You know its saying something Asumi. . .you should really listen to it. **

Asumi sighed, trying to really ignore her alter ego's inner thought. Yes it was bugging her so much, but she really thinks that she has other things that she needs to focus on.

Herself. Her sister. The team.

But when it starts with herself, that only seems just to add to everything else. But if she runs to her sisters, or get distracted training and leading the team by herself, the whole thought gets abandoned. Its an ongoing mental fight in her head, look to herself, which she hates doing, or do something to avoid it all together.

She chuckled to herself, "Man Im probably over thinking things."

Isuma voice was still rining in her head,** _" Asumi... you know I wont say something unless its important." _**

_I know, but I really think its not the best time to explore it. . _

**_Then when will you? _**

_Enough of this, know your place in my mind. _

**_Very well. _**

Hearing the nonstop in her head cease, Asumi felt the toal silence sink in, her her special spot. Correction, thier special spot. Again the frustration snapped back, like a whip.

Drawing out her sword, she held the hilt with a tight grip.

* * *

**SUN SET**

Everyone who was training for the most better part of the day collapsed when they had reached thier limits. Thier bodies slumped to the floor, heaving for air, and calling it quits for the day. Despite thier efforts, it just didnt seem quite enough.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

THUD THUD THUD!

"Why cant things just- ugh!"

Saiko glared at Renji obviously getting irritated at thhe behavior, "Calm down Renji, theres no need to start blowing up!"

Renji paced the floor, with his hands tight around the sheathed Zabimaru, growling obscenities under his breath. "Well sorry Renji, but Im just frustrated with all of this! I know all of you guys can feel this, but this all doesnt feel right! We are not getting stronger! We are getting weaker and weaker! I mean like what is the freaking problem with us? And dont get smart with me Akiyama!"

Asumi rolled her eyes, her attention focused on the labor breathing of the females as they laid flat. Kouga who was beside her started to growl at Renji, almost in a defense for his master.

"Stop getting so hotheaded about this, of course we arent going anywhere, its only been our first real day of training all together, as a team!"

Renji nosed flared slightly, at Saiko's remark, "Well I dont like it, if only Byakuya was here. .. "

Ichigo then had enough, he stood up and towered over Renji, "Dont you dare compare captains with us! We are only giving it our best shot here!"

"Well the leadership we have now isnt cutting it! Isnt it Ichigo?" Renji shouted back. "Im disappointed! I lost faith in you as a leader! And to the Shinobi and especially the Sayers!"

Asuka then stood up forcing her way in between Ichigo and Renji, "Watch your mouth Renji, getting all worked up is one thing, but just judging people right away is just rude. And i can feel, that you are pointing this either at me or my twin. What the hell is wrong with you? Just calm the fuck down, and stop this! If you cant handle the situation and deal with it, just go somewhere else!"

Renji winced at the harsh tone, "I wasnt insulting you. . .you know that Asuka."

Asuka crossed her arms, "You just dont trust my half demon sister, who you think apparently is hiding things from everyone."

Renji sneered, "That is exactly what I think! The Shinobi's have to do with this lack of progress to."

"ENOUGH! I thought we all had been through with this already Renji stop making it anymore difficult then it already is! I dont want to hear you say another word, just sit down." Asuka punctauted everyword. Renji grumbled and plopped to the floor, his eyes putting holes on the ground.

Everyone stiffened at the outburst, sending thier morale sprialing downward.

"Even though I hate to admit it, Renji does sort of have a point. We are not getting stronger, we are getting weaker, and we are still not as united as we think. But the other things he had mentioned are indeed out of line," Uryuu stated shifting his glasses once again. "And frankly I dont blame anyone for this. But maybe we are all seeing this too narrowly."

Chad scratched his head in confusion, "Well Ishida. . . what else can we not see?"

"Well that I do not know. "

"Im tell you its because of all the sneaking and shit." Renji muttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well we all have no other secrets to hide!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Renji threw his hands in the air, "Well sorry if Im suspicious. . "

"We just need to lay out what we feel. Thats just what we need. Instead of beating around the bush, since thats what we ALL have been this past month." Asumi announced. "From there, we will ALL sort this out together. So enough of the blame, if theres anyone to blame, its our foes, remember that everyone."

Everyone groaned, before Naruto and Ichigo spoke up in unison. "Lets just all say we are all miserable, lost, and completely. . .terrified ok? And we all just want this nightmare to end."

"Agreed. . " Everyone replied with grief in thier voices.

"Alright then, thats enough for the day." Naruto said as he stood up to his feet. "Cmon Kouga, Ill race you home." He gave a weak stare at Asumi, and Ryou and headed home first with Kouga chasing after him in a playful tag, followed by the Shinigami troop, then the Shinobi, and lastly the Sayers.

"You okay Asumi?" Ryou asked, as they trailed behind everyone, thier hands clasped together.

Asumi nodded almost hesistating at his question, "Its just a rough day. It will pass hopefully."

Ryou looked at her face closely, then back down to thier hands, and realized his slight mistake. He retracted his hand slowly, and stuffed it in his pockets, in slight disappointment.

Against to Ryou's judgement, he had eavesdropped on Ichigo's and Naruto's conversation hours ago, around the topic of girls. Naruto said indeed that he would wait, but it really did matter on Asumi's choice.

_As much as I want it so bad, its all up to her. . .I cant influence her, due to certain moments. . . *sigh* Asumi. . .I really hope you are indeed thinking about us. .or are to busy trying to save everyone else, that you are neglecting the one thing that makes you human inside. . love and care? _

**_Really Ryou?_**

_Ugh. . you again, knock it off, Im not in to mood. . . I just really wished she picks me._

**_Stop worrying about it! You know theres alot on her shoulders, let it wait!_**

_Im trying to help her shoulder some of it_

**_Its not going to work like that Ryou, I know you know that._**

_I can dream can I?_

**_Just focus on the other things, indirectly of course._**

_Fine. . _

As Ryou was musing, Asumi kept looking back over her shoulder, feeling the winds change with the air filled with this dense gravity, and dread. She frown at the possible omens, but continued home, trying to shake feelings the feelings that are trying to overwhelm her.

* * *

Little did they know that Kisuke and Yoru were currently hiding just a couple meters from them underground, and could actually hear everything.

Yoru nudged Kisuke by the elbow, and looked at him for answers, "So how does this prove your theory by spying on the kids?"

Kisuke looked at the kids above and back to Yoru, and sighed, "Its to prove that the enemy, have done a couple more extensive moves ahead of us. And we are at the disadvantage."

Yoru wasnt really sure what her long time friend had in mind, but she urged him to continue his explanaition.

"Let me put it this way, the more lonely someone is, its easier to understand, but in groups, everyone can blend in like its so perfect correct?"

Yoru cocked her head to the side and nodded, "I see, go on."

"And we now see the kids, as lost and confused, but when they were all jumbled up by being lead by us, we couldnt see much of anything because thier walls were built up. We were able to miss so much, because of the cluster. That is why the adults had to distance themselves, my reasoning is justified as so, but you and the others, I am not so sure on. The distancing allowed the teens to find themselves, and seeing how they are lost just pieces everything together. I wasnt looking for progress in our kids, I was looking at our opponents. The sooner I can figure that out, the sooner the kids would reight back on track again. My point is that, the kids had just proved to me, the type of gameplan that our future opponents had in store for us."

Yoru was astonished, "So that means. . ."

Kisuke voice was low and husky, but it had a grave tone, "They may have already infiltrated our worlds. .and that they are already playing behind the scenes, right under everyone's noses."

Yoru gritted her teeth, her jaw clenched in frustration. "So you are saying regardless of how much time we spend here, they can just pull anything right now?"

Kisuke nodded, comfirming her suspicions, as Yoru repressed a curse. It just only seemed to click now. Why everything, doesnt seem to go to plan. And now with this news, what could they do now? the enemies were already in place, making moves and taking the advantage, while the allied forces of the Sayer, Shinobi, and Shinigami, are just barely keeping thier heads over waters.

_They may as well destroy our worlds as we know it. . .but why wait?_

That was just the question that seems to loom over hismind.

_Damn it all, this clue isnt going to help us find a way out of this place. We may have figured it out, but enforcing it. . . we are at a disadvantage. Time is almost up, and we are still running circles. First things first. . . we need a way out. _

"Yoru-san?"

"What is it?"

"I may need you to do a couple things for me. . . we may just have a chance, to catch them off guard."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hoped you guys all enjoyed that :D And sorry if it seems shorter than normal. And also sorry if thers any mistakes and grammer. I couldnt really check back on this and proofread so sorry if its not really that great.**

**Bad news! With my lack of inspiration due to crazy crap, updates are slower and my mind is kinda of blank. And sorry to those who had been looking forward to the substory: Girl Talk. I fel t that this chapter was really pushing my thinking process, and that I really need to move on ahead with this story. **

**-and lastly. . . THE VOLUME IS ALMOST NEARING ITS END! **

**No worries though, adventures will still continue. **

**But I will take this story done, for a while after this volume is complete, to redo some errors in the plot, character growth etc. Its my first story, so I may have missed somethings, that I have intentionally added to the story, but forgot to remention them as the chapters continued. **

**And shortly after, which I think will take about 2 months, the adventures will continue :D**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

**Asumi: Does anyone get the feeling that theres just more than what meets the eye, when it comes into terms with our friendship with everyone? **

**Isuma: Depends. The festival is near, and so is our time here. **

**Asumi: Well then theres bound to be more issues yet again. **

**Isuma: Its all about well you have experienced this feeling before. .and Ojou-sama, I suggest you look forward to it. **

**Asumi: *silent*. . it only causes trouble. How can we focus, when that feeling has to seem to get in the way. . **

**Asumi and Isuma: Next time on Ties That Bind Through Out Time! Wavelengths!**

* * *

**Yoru: Its about time we start to share this information with everyone Kisuke, we cant keep the kdis in the dark any longer than we should have.**

**Kisuke: I still need time, to get this all worked out, just give me another week. **

**Yoru: If we cant tell the kids, lets collaborate with Yoruichi-chan, Kakashi, and Yamato**

**Kisuke: Fine. . just keep Yoruichi and Kakashi from killing each other. . **

**Yoru: Substory: Collaboration!**

* * *

**Naruto: We need to talk Ichigo**

**Ichigo: What is it now?**

**Naruto: With all honesty Ichigo, we need the Shinigami to get it together! **

**Ichigo: Well what I am suppose to do?**

**Naruto: Talk to Renji, Rukia, and Inoue. . . its those 3 that seem to not be in sync with the rest of us. **

**Ichigo: But Naruto. . . **

**Naruto: Remember what we talked about Ichigo, its better now, than later.**

**Ichigo and Asumi: Sunstory: I Dont Want To Hurt Anyone. .**

* * *

Read and Review~

Okaami-chin out!


	27. 26 Hacho!

**Wavelengths**

**Collaboration**

**I Dont Want To Hurt Anyone**

**_Hachō_**

**_Koraborēshon_**

**_Watashi Wa Dare Mo Kizutsukenai Tame Ni Donto_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own any Naruto character or Bleach characters. I own the Sayer Knights, my Oc's and this plot. That is all.

_**Prologue of the Whole Story**_

**One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people saw the images on the moon, 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME!**

**It is apparent that the Team had began to be co-independent, as the adults had continue to push themselves away. After a confrontation with Kisuke. . .Asumi, Naruto and Ichigo start to change thier approach to the big battle ahead of them. By mixing up techniques yet again, there is still underlying tension between everyone. However, it was later explored as Naruto and Ichigo began to openly talk about thier feelings, and how it was affecting them, and affecting everyone. **

**Behind the scenes, Kisuke and Yoru had started on a theory, a theory about the possible motives of thier enemies. But will the theory be enough? Enough to help them survive and save thier worlds? **

* * *

**Yoru**

"It should be around here, somewhere." Yoru muttered quietly to herself.

Her feet scratched against the loose sandy floor as she dragged her sore body around the depths of the forest. It was already night in the Sayer world, the chilly air almost biting the skin, meaning that winter was nearly soon. the moon illuminated the Earth as Yoru continued her search.

Tucking a hair behind her ear, she closed her eyes breathing deeply, trying to remember Kisuke's words.

_"I need you to do something for me, and if this goes as exactly as I hope, we have a sure shot of getting out of here." _

_Yoru listened intently, knowing that Kisuke soesnt like giving directions and orders more than once. _

_"I need you to go back to the sight. . or get as close to the site, where the Hsinobi and the Shinigami have fallen. Thier should be some left over energies swirling around, and Im sure you can feel it as you get as close as you can." Kisuke handed her a small device, no bigger than a kunai dagger, which Yoru tightly clasped her fingers over it. "Use this device, to pick up some readings and report back as soon as you can find it. BUt more likely than not, you might overlook it, so please be on the lookout."_

Easier said than done, Yoru growled under her throat. Almost everyone is sleeping, and Im still working. . uggh.

Yoru stopped her shuffling after feeling this tingle crawling up and down her spine. But as soon as she stepped forward, it was gone then. Is that the energy that Kisuke was looking for?

she placed her left hand on the remote, about to punch the button. But then again. . ther energy was too small, to small to read from a electronic.

Yoru looked up and down a tree, that was adjacent to her, and her lips tugged to a smirk.

"Looks like I gotta go airborne."

Her feet tapped tree banches lightly as her body flew in altitude. The higher she flew, the higer the sensitivity felt under her skin. She tapped the button on the remote as the feelings got stronger and stronger. By the time she reached the top, the energies have possibly reached its peak at that point.

With her eyes straiing over the tree tops, she tried to sight any suspicious sightings of anything that revolved around the accident that brough everyone at the Sayer World.

She could feel her sotmach drop, as she took in the sight.

A formidle crack, not so obvious, but it was still there, painting the sky. Much like how Hollows like the Menos enter the Human world.

But there was no mass of dark energy, there was no light, only darkness.

With loking at that, it still gave her shivers at how. . .the end may be near. Slowly but surely, the crack looked like it would be stretched. . by the energy that seemed to be swirling around.

Her eyes widened, "How much. . time though?"

Today? Tomorrow? Even now?

Yoru quickly jumped down the tree, before speeding home, using shunpo to hasten.

* * *

**Asumi**

Asumi sighed, drawing out fog from her breath, as her eyes were trained on her teammates and her superiors down below. Her usual empathic expression grew softer as she saw everyone look merry and content. The adults insisted, as a way of an apology for neglecting them, was to throw a barbeque. The boys minus Uryuu and Chad, were excited and rushed to marinate the meat and get ready for the night. The girls for once let the guys do the dirty work, and are currently cuddled in thier girl friends arms laughing at the boy's actions. The boys were sloppy and had sauce everywhere on thier clothes, making them look funny, which only added to the good mood that was set in.

_Its like they. . .are just enjoying company, as much as they can before it seems to vanish. _

_And you should be enjoying it. . .why are you not down there with them Ojou-sama?_

Asumi crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the rail, letting her body slump. Isuma, as a manifestation in her mind, appeared with a concerned look on her face.

_I cant enjoy. . that. _

Isuma glided closer to Asumi, her body toweringover as well looking down below, seeing everyone's expression. Then thier was the dim glint in a couple pairs' eyes.

Fake smiles, not as happy, but just. . . waiting almost wanting.

Isuam looked at Asumi with forlorn, who carried a similar expression on her face.

_Why not surrender?_

Asumi's eyes then began to lit up. . .in pain and in disgust. "I-I cant. . .I cant just surrender. . ."

Isuma frowned, indeed knowing full well about her Mistress's distress about feelings beyond her own comprehension. It even includes even just a glimmer of happiness, the mistress would just shut down, over thinking, until she just closes her self up.

Then again, it was also Isuma's own defense against a new experience. . . and she felt that she played a part to Asumi's fear of attachment.

As much as her demon blood would want to take over her mistress's body, she preferred that she would help the girl.

"Why not try?"

Asumi glared at the woman, tryin gnot to spit out curses at that statement, "Its unlikely. . knowing my current predicament."

Isuma was taken back, but nevertheless tried to push her just a little bit, "They cant wait forever. . "

Asumi visibly winced at the mentioned pair. It was troubled waters for her, even just thinking about it. She was still trying to keep her head from drowning in all of the troubles that swarmed her mind constantly, and she was now given this choice. Ryou or Naruto.

But we she even capable of feeling those 'feelings'again after locking them for so long? Even with this manifestation inside of her, is it even possible?

"Then I made my choice then. . " She said after taking a staggering breath.

Isuma looked at her curiously, "Well then?"

"Hn. You'll see."

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was just enjoying a morsel full of meat in his mouth, before his was pulled away by a pale hand back to the kitchen. He whirled around to see Rukia, with her head down, grippin ghis arm tightly.'

Ichigo quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, before clearing his throat to speak, "Rukia?"

Rukia didnt now know what to do, she had her resolve to talk to Ichigo about the 'thing' they had shared. She was ready, but all those words seemed to just die, by the obvious tension that is slowly rising in the room.

Ichigo swallowed the fear in his throat, he prayed he wouldnt blurt something out so stupid.

"Ichigo. . " Rukia weak voice came through. . along with a tired tone. "Can we talk? We havent in such a long time. . ."

Ichigo shifted his wieght to his back leg, shivers running up his spine, "Well. . what is it?"

"Please tell that you have-"

Ichigo averted his eyes, away from the smoldering violet pair, he seemed to just fall in and just drown. "I-I. . need time Rukia. . ."

Rukia's teeth clenched tightly, her fist tied into balls, but then went slack, "You know Ichigo. . .we may not have that for much longer."

Ichigo felt his anger boil over, his brown eyes now turning angry, "Why cant you just wait! Is it bad that im trying to think about both of you and Orhime's feelings? Do you have any idea, how hard that is on me?"

Rukia recoiled from his loud voice, her eyes now swimming with tears, ". . .Ichigo. . . you dont understand. . .we accept that its hard on you. . . and we are aware that you are only trying not to hurt us either way. Both holding us off. . .its hurting us more. . "

Ichigo took a step back, letting his mind mull over the information.

_Ichigo you dick. . .you already know your choice, then why can tyou just say it?_

"I-I cant just hurt. .you both. "

Rukia walked forward toward him, and Ichigo felt himself feeling weaker under her intense gaze. Rukia reached out toward him, letting her hand rest on the left side of Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo felt the warmth of his body blaze, as every finger traced his face with affection and sadness.

Ichigo realized he had kept his breath in, before releasing a haggered breath. Little did he know that Rukia was feeling the same. She was anious about his reaction, but soon found some confidence as he hummed in content.

"Rukia. . ." _God. . why cant I just say it?_

"Ichigo. . ." _I love you. . .ever since you came for me at my execution. . . _

Rukai use her toes to lift her self up, (knowing that she had suprisingly grew a couple inches in this short span of time, her hieght nearing Ichigo's broad shoulders.) so that her face was merely inches from Ichigo's, thier lips barely brushing.

Ichigo let his eyes closed, feeling lips press lightly on his own almost as if they were saying goodbye. And that was it. Ichigo felt her pulling away, but he wouldnt have that.

"Rukia. . ." he whispered, before letting his lips smash into her own, making her tremble against him in suprise. Her arms looped tightly on his neck, and Ichigo felt this own arms mold against Rukia's lithe body around her waist. He loved it, the heat, the proximity of thier bodies, it felt great. But by then his initial shock wore off, his stopped his hurried kisses, and let thier lips just move slowly, finally testing the turbulent waters. It began to be a small burn of flames in thier hearts, they felt it. They felt the bond that was stronger then anything they ever felt, and they dont want to let go. Rukia whimpered as Ichigo began to press light kisses around her jaw and her eyes that seem to rain several tears. The need of air became to great, as they seperated, thier breaths coming into pants.

Rukia's grip on Ichigo's hair loosened, and her body pulling out of his arms forcefully.

Ichigo shook off the daze he was in on cloud 9, realizing the warmth had evaded him. "Rukia?"

Rukia head was done again, her hair covering her eyes, and she whimpered, ". . .Inoue. . "

Ichigo felt the new wave of a prescense came in, feeling his heart drop when he turned around to see Orihime's hurt eyes, and her hands barely holding on to the plate she was carrying.

"I-Inoue! Its not what it looks like!"

Inoue gave him a watery smile, and shook her head, "I'll just. . go. . "

Ichigo then stepped toward her, his hand pulling on her arm, "Wait its a misunderstanding! Rukia and I- it was nothing!"

SLAP!

Ichigo felt his head, whipped to the left, before lettin ghis shocked eyes reach Inoue's hurt yet angry stare. "Ichigo. . .listen to what you just said. "

Ichigo hurriedly tried to replay back the words, before realizing his fatal mistake. . . RUKIA!

He turned around to see Rukia, nowhere insight.

Inoue looked at him with a tearful glare, "Ichigo. . .I know you made your desicion, but. . .what you just did, hurts Rukia more than it will ever hurt me."

Icihgo slumped to the floor, feeling that his heart was breaking. Rukia's hurt face, was more than he could ever bare, knowing that they had just shared something intimate, and he threw back at her face, saying it mean absolutely nothing to him. Why did I say it? It wasnt nothing to me! It meant every goddamn thing to me!

Ichigo let his hands, bang on the floor in shame, "Why do I always mess shit up! I said I didnt want to hurt anyone!"

Inoue then felt a wave a sympthay for Ichigo, sure he broke her heart, but. . .well. She cant help it, its Ichigo. That may be the feeling she had always felt for him anyways. Not love, yet admiration and platonic-love.

"Ichigo. Look at me, " Inoue coaxed him gently to meet her eyes, letting her finger cover his trembling lips, "Hurting others is unavoidable. . .intentionally hurting others just to keep them from pain even for a good reason, is still the worse thing you can do to someone, especially to Rukia, after she poured her heart to you by letting her soul bare to you. And you just shattered that for my own feeligns. "

"But I care about you!" Ichigo protested, "Inoue. . .you have to understand that. . .I-"

"But you loved her Ichigo. . .ever since you first met her." Inoue mentioned gently, letting her pained heart admit the truth. Ever since Rukia had given up her own Shinigami powers to Rukia, they bond they had was already sealed. . .sealed by fate. Ichigo knew that was true, he did knew it. But the gnawing guilt he has, for possibly leading Inoue on.

Ichigo took her hands into his own, his head bowing, "Im so sorry. . . "

Inoue smiled and kissed his cheek, letting it linger a bit longer knowing its the last time to be so close to Ichigo, "Theres nothing you should be sorry for. . .you will always still be my hero and my love. . . now go. . apologize to her!"

Ichigo jumped to his feet and walked to the door, and gave Inoue a long last look, "Inoue. . "

Inoue pumped her fist into her chest," Im a big girl Ichigo. . ."

Ichigo then with a new determination ran out the door, trying to look for his missing love.

Inoue waved and finally letting her tears fall.

_Ichigo. . . _

* * *

**Asumi**

Asumi who had apparently jumped down from the roof was able to hear all the commotion through her hypersensitive hearing. She was suprised that Inoue handled the situation carefully, but was still indirectly feeling pain. Asumi frowned, and glared at her alterego, "This is what I wanted to avoid. . . "

"She's a big girl Ojou-sama. . . you can alrady hear her heart slowing accepting it. She's not that fragile as you think."

Asumi kept her lips tight in a fine line, and crossed her arms,"Tsk. . .Its still going to be a problem. . ."

"You are thinking about the Team yes?"

Asumi flicked her hair back, her stormy crimson eyes shining under the moonlight, "Everything I do is for the sake of this Team. And if something fickle as love gets in the way. . . nevermind it already has. . .the Team will fall back to being out of sync."

"But accepting both the pain and the love, will tie the entire team together. Love, and I mean all types of love, ties people together even though there are rough bumps along the way. Its the nature of this feeling. . .it was never meant to be easy."

Asumi hissed, "You are a demon, how would you know?"

Isuma gave her a sad smile, placing a ghostly hand over Asumi's heart, and where her seal mark was at. "You and I both have similar experiences, and love is not easy for the both us. . ."

Isuma kpet her eyes closed, "Use this time to figure it out . . . the festival is almost near. Ojou-sama. . .please reconsider."

With that her manifestation ended, leaving Asumi alone to her own thoughts. Asumi slid her body down to the floor, holding her hand to her chest gripping it painfully.

Love. . .what was love to her anyway? She couldnt answer for herself. Her past and her present had always made the distinctive lines of love so blurry. Should such a emotion make her feel so anxious and scared? Is that normal?

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto who was watching the house the whole time, was really not suprised when he saw Rukia running out the door, with tears falling. He looked to also seeing Ichigo runnin gout, not before taking a glance at Orihime who was on her knees also pouring her eyes out.

Naruto tried to keep from staring as he would often do, he may be a dtiz, but he wasnt dumb. He can tell that Ichigo and Rukia had a moment together, but Ichigo screwed it all up, trying to salvage both friendships, but he knew it was inevitable. Feelings will be hurt, but Naruto was mad at how Ichigo handled it.

_Orihime did most of the work, but Ichigo shouldve handled it better. . ._

Naruto shook his head out of his thoughts, though he could raelly blame his orange hair friend about his actions.

_Love is way to rough. . ._

Naruto sighed muching on another piece of barbeque.

If things cant get solved by tonight, the Shinigami team willl be left behind, and we be our weakest link. . .

But he noticed the blur of speed that rushed to the roof, and saw a flash of crimson. And he lost all train of thought, focusing on one question.

_But. .will the whole connection of the team change? Especially. . .since me, Ichigo. . and Asumi have interests. . . will it throw everything off?_

_And how. . . will I know if she reciprocates those feelings I have for her?_

Naruto shook it off, trying not to let the idea sink. Even though, she knows that me and Ryou have feelings for her. . .its complicated to handle. . we are leaders.

Ahh. . who am I kidding acting like theres a freaking conclusion for everythinng. There isnto in this. Everyone is tied somehow. In a triangle, rivalry or something, and we cant get out. We cant avoid the pain as much as we want to.

Naruto clenched his hands, "Well then. . .Im ready."

* * *

**Ichigo**

By the time the night rolled on, Ichigo had lost sight of Rukia. Trying to find her with his chakra techniques only just made it harder. Seeing that it was useless trying to talk to her now, he hauled his body back to the manor.

As Ichigo came through the door, he was greeted by harsh glares from Sakura and Asuka, as they hurried up the stairs and slammed the door shut leading to the girls room. Ichigo sighed as he took a weak glance at his friends, Naruto looked at him with a sympathetic smile, as well as Ryou, and Saiko. Chad and Uryuu didnt give much as a glance at Ichigo as they strode up the stairs, going to the library to avoid conflict.

But what suprised Ichigo that he saw Asumi looking at him with a questioning glare.

"Ichigo. . . "

"Y-yes?"

"Be sure that this is fixed Ichigo. . . " Asumi tried to say it, with as much as kindness as she ca, but as always it always came out blunt and slightly rough.

Ichigo winced at her tone, but know fully well the feelings behind her tight words. "Asumi. . . i know. Yet I guess I know that your end of the bargain is also fixed as well."

_. . . Ichigo. . you fully know well what my answer will be. . . fixed or not, its for the best for the sake of our worlds. Rukia is your world, fix it._

Asumi nodded, her eyes closing, "Hn. At least talk to her."

Ichigo didnt need to be told twice, he ran up the stairs and cautious rapped the door leading to the girls bedroom.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap.

The door craeked, showing bleary swollen violet eyes of Rukia, who had head barely peeking out. Ichigo felt his throat constrict, as he tried to fumble through his words.

"R-rukia. . .can we talk please? I need. . to e-explain myself."

There was harsh whispers from inside the room, belonging to Asuka and Sakura. Rukia closed the door, and Ichigo sighed. Eventually, Sakura and Asuka had left the room, looking at Ichigo with nuetral eyes, no longer harbouring hate.

". . . Its fine Ichigo. . .we dont. . blame you for your actions." Sakura said quietly. "I probably wouldve been in the same situation, if I was you."

Ichigo had to chuckled, giving them a weak smile, "We are all in the same situation. " After saying that Sakura and Asuka gave hima hug, which he returned gladly.

After they left, he quietly entered the room, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**ADULTS**

Kisuke was busy pacing the floor, his mind anxious for his friend to return with news, good or bad. Yamato, Kakashi and Yoruichi Akiyama were waiting at the table, with thier noses buried in the notes that they had independantly gathered.

It was then that the silence was broken, with a disheveled Yoru with her golden eyes wide and her lips trying to hold back the panic.

Kisuke smoothly glided to her side, his hands grasping the remote in her hand, "What did you see Yoru-san?"

Yoru shook her head, her hands trying to steady herself, "Kisuke, you know I wont lie to you. . .but this, this thing we are up against had indeed placed its mark on our world."

Kisuke motioned her to sit, as Yoruichi and Kakashi and Yamato, began to hurriedly take notes as Yoru S, began to speak.

"The Sayer world may not be affected right at this moment, but the battlefield. . .its righ there in our backyard. We have a rift right behind the back of the woods. Its big enough to be noticable but its allowing itself to stretch, by a force that none of us are probably aware about. But by the eneriges that was non existant there, I could tell that, maybe the shifts in the Shinobi world and the Shinnigami world is causing it."

"In other words, all three worlds are slowly opening up thier gates all at the same time, meaning that the Shinigami and the SHinobi will wage war on each other, the moment we make our escapre from this world." Kakashi concluded, his voice grave and hollow. He folded his hands under his chin, looking back on the notes that were written over the past month. As he was explaining, his pencil was scraping circles around several pieces of information, also drawing arrows to make some sort of connection. As he leaned his head back, he was able to

"And by the looks of it, they have probably found a similar rift in thier world, and are already arranging war plans to attack the Shinigami world."

"But if its just the Shinigami. . .wont they be after the Sayer world?" Yoruichi wondered, her voice wavering as her eyes closed in agony at the thought of a foreign war fought on thier sacred grounds.

Kakashi sent her a empty stare and shook his head, his head returning to the scattered notes before him, "No. . I dont think so. I dont think that our opponents, which could be the alliance of the Akatsuki and Aizen, would want to add this world into the mix for now. . . At any rate, its most likely that the Shinigami and the Shinobi only had contact with each other, with the exception of Asumi makeing a brief appearance in the world. And since Naruto and Ichigo are most liekly proclaimed dead in thier world. . . they are blind with repressed hate, and they wont focus in on us for now. "

Kisuke nodded his head along, as Kakashi was relaying back infor to the adults. His cane was tapping on the ground, his head soaking up the information. He had to smirk at the thought that Kakashi was on par with his intelligence.

"If they are not focusing on us, isnt that a good thing?" Yamato wondered out loud.

"One would think that, but its goes both ways: good or bad." Kisuke took over the conversation, causing the ladies to be confused.

"The good thing is that, the war may not be focused on us, and that wasy we can strike, with them not caring. And we may be able to stop the fight from reaching the peak, and it would be if the Hokage and the Head Captian were to fight each other."

He took a long pause.

"The bad thing is, if we do strike early or not, the enemies are already in thier places, raedy to place in any type of attack. And the directions of the attacks are unknown to Konohakagure and Serietei and to ourselves." Kisuke ended, only to sigh when he was met with depressed looks. Yoru and Yoruichi had already slammed thier fist at the table nearly cracking it, as thier teeths were clenched tightly in anger.

"Its like we are already in a losing battle. . ."

Kakashi and Kisuke nodded, "It is as it seems. . ."

"Then what do we do?"  
"We will just have to do it. . . "Kisuke replied simply.

"We cant just make it sounds so easy!"

Kisuke motioned for his friends Yoruichi to calm down, by placing a steady hand on her shoulders. "Remember what I said last time, they will not strike until we will. And Im planning to use this as our last card."

He sat back donw, pulling out another sheet of paper, using a pencil tp draw out his idea.

"Im planning to stay here as long as we can, so we are ready, and I hope that our enemies will take the initiative to start ahead of us. It may be a sacrifice for a few lives. . .but its for the best. The kids need this time to fight any battle they are having right now in this world. Because as much as they think we are the leaders in this fight, Asumi, Naruto and Ryou are the real leaders here. They will call the shots on this one, when they say they are ready. . . then we fight."

"But they do know that time is not on thier side. . ."

"Then they will train harder. Im not going to doubt the kids anymore." Kakashi said with a knowing smile on his face, "They have what it takes, even if theres a slim chance, I know my Naruto would never miss that oppurtunity to outdo the rest."

With the final state that kakashi said, adults also could feel thier morale rising. If they trust thier students, then it will all go well right?

* * *

**ASUMI AND NARUTO**

Asumi and Naruto were busy pulling out the beds and arranging them all over the living room floor. All the girls will be apparently spending the night in the living room rather then stayingin the confines of thier joint bedroom.

Asuka and Sakura were in the kitchen, preparing for some soup and tea, quietly talking to themselves.

"So do you know why we have to pull these beds out?" Naruto asked, as he flatten the bed down and floppe dhis body on it.

"Ichigo and Rukia are talking things out, and more likely than not, Ichigo will be spending the night there with her." Asumi replied simply, bringout pillows and blankets. "

Naruto chuckled, and stared at the ceiling, "That be a cute sight to see. . .our Ichigo making amends, and cuddling with his girl."

Asumi slapped a pillow in his face, "Dont be hyped up about, Orihime-san is still hurting."

Naruto sat up, looking at her witha soft smile, "Inoue-san is a strong girl. . .she'll be fine. Trust me on that. "

He sat up, and grazed her cheek with his left hand, before walking up the stairs and disappearing. "And. . I asure you, you are not causing me pain. . . I made the choice to run after you. "

Asumi curled her body into a ball, facing the wall, "Even if you say it. It doesnt stop the thought from crossing my mind."

* * *

**Author note: And there you have it!**

**Some IchixRuki action along with some IchixOrhime friendship. I hope that kiss was satisfactory to all you shippers! And I hope everyone had enjoyed this chapter!**

**So um let me know how I did yes? Good or bad, your choice :D**

**Now that Ichigo made his choice? Will his other comrades soon follow? Or will they continue thier circle, barely grzing thier true loved ones?**

* * *

**Asumi: A couple last duels and more fights up ahead!**

**Ryou: Our limits are tested as we figure out our game plan!**

**Asumi and Ryou: We all start off with exhibition matches, with everyone proving thier improvement in the last 2 months!**

**Saiko: At last! Everyone could see my full power!**

**Renji: Not on my watch, I challenge you Saiko! The winner takes Asuka on that festival.**

**Asuka: Oh no, not again! NEXT TIME: Duels! Determining Our Game Plan!**

* * *

**Ryou: I challenge you Uzamaki! **

**Naruto: Bring it Minamouto!**

**Ryou and Naruto: The Battle of Alphas!**

**Ryou and Naruto: _This will settle everything!_**

* * *

**Ryou: . . . Asumi**

**Asumi: What now?**

**Ryou: Fight me. . .**

**Asumi:. . . Whats the losing terms?**

**Ryou: Ill let you find out, after I win.**

**Asumi: *smirks* Lets hope you are serious this time, I wont hold back!**

**Asumi and Ryou: Discovering Each Other Through Fist!**

* * *

**Read and Review~**

**Okaami-chin out!**


	28. 27 Kettō!

**Duels! Determining Our Game Plan!**

**The Battle of Alphas!**

**Discovering Each Other Through Fist!**

_**Kettō!**_

_**Watashitachi no gēmupuran o kettei! **_

_**Arufa no batoru! Ken o kaishite sōgo o hakken!**_

* * *

The story is finally back on the action of it all, I heavily apologize to people who are looking for the action, but are reading the drama of it all. But rest assured in the next volume it will be filled with more fights!

I do not own any characters of Bleach or Naruto, I only own the Sayer Knights, and this plot!

* * *

**Prologue of the Whole Story**

**One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. Stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people seeing the images on the moon, of 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends.**

* * *

**LAST TIME OF TIES THAT BING THROUGH OUT TIME!**

**Yoru S. had found a discovery in the Sayer World, and as the adults have collaborated . . . They have figured out their enemies' objective, and are finally starting to piece together their plans for their own attack against Sosuke Aizen and Uchiha Madara. **

**As this was going on, at the same time Asumi had observed the relations of love between the team, as she ponders about her own feelings. **

**But can she figure it out, just as Ichigo had? **

**Find out on this chapter!**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING IN THE MANOR**

It was now the late morning at the manor, with the teens drowsy and tired after a long night. The girls were sprawled around the living room, with sheets and pillows flung every way. The boys were fussy, as they woke up falling out of their beds, signifying that they all had to get up. As the boys in a single file line walked out of the room, they were careful to not enter the girls bedroom, where Rukia, and maybe Ichigo resided in.

It was Chad's and Uryuu and Saiko's turn to start breakfast, so they headed off to the kitchen to get started, while the rest of the boys got the duty to wake up the girls for once.

As much as they all wanted to wake them up rudely, as the girls did usually to them, they were really not in the mood to deal with their imminent death if they had attempted.

Renji strode to the younger Akiyama sister, who was apparently in the hands of a rather possessive sleeper Orihime who had her arms and legs wrapped around Asuka.

Renji sweat dropped, and ran through the many questions of how on Seika is Asuka comfortable in that death grip. But Renji knew better than to wake Orihime up, since Orihime tends to fight in her sleep, rather comically.

Renji sighed as Orihime rolled over, leaving Asuka alone. Renji gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, "Hey Asuka, wake up. . ."

Asuka groaned, almost muttering incoherently, before rolling on her stomach. Renji sighed, and tried again more firmly, "Asuka . . . Wake up!"

"Saiko . . ."

Renji held in the growl that he had in his throat, "Asuka. . .WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Asuka jumped forward, slammed her head against Renji, and stumbled back howling in pain, causing the rest of the girls to be startled awake. Save for Asumi who had her sword drawn in fear.

But the girls relaxed when they realized it was just Renji and Asuka screaming as they held their foreheads in agony.

Sakura crawled over to her side and checked them out, scolding them for being loud.

"Well if it weren't for Asuka calling names in her sleep, this wouldn't happened," Renji mumbled bitterly.

Asuka rubbed her forehead, her mouth turned to a snarl, "Well if someone didn't yell into my hypersensitive ear, this wouldn't happen! Besides, what bugged you so much that you had to yell at me in the first place? I swear Abarai you have this bi polar to you!"

Renji grumbled and flushed, but refused to say anything.

Asuka rolled her eyes, at the silence suddenly realizing what this was all about. It was almost childish, but well she can't help it.

_Of course, the only other person I call out in my sleep besides Asumi would be Saiko. He would be jealous._

"I'm sorry. . ." Asuka said after they were quiet, (the rest of the gang quietly left them alone, as they were talking).

Asuka ran a hand through her hair, obviously uncomfortable. "Renji. . . we need to talk about this."

Renji lowered his eyes, "Its not that. . .I-"

"Save it Asuka, I really don't want to hear it." With that Renji got up and headed to the dining hall.

* * *

It was when Renji entered the kitchen; he was dragged by the collar then shoved against the wall, with steely brown eyes blaring at him.

"What is your problem Abarai? What does a clean slate mean to you? Do not! Get so damn hot headed!"

Renji shoved Saiko off him balling his fist, "Enough Kotobuki! I had enough of you always getting in the way!"

Saiko smiled smugly, "Oh getting jealous? Then it's settled, she chose me!"

". . . NO." Renji said seriously, "We need this to be official. I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes Asuka on that festival, and gets the lucky girl."

Saiko's smile turned to a frown, "There's no way I'm just fighting her over a stupid thing like that. Face it Renji she chose me!"

"I deserve a fighting chance!"

"HEY!"

Both heads turned to a equally frustrated Asuka who looked at them with her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Asumi who was behind her showed a rare smirk. A sign of excitement for her.

Asuka stamped her foot, "Enough with the yelling geez!" She took a deep breath." Alright this is how it's going to work, we are all having duels today! And yes winner takes all, this way the chances are fair and equal. This way someone will win. . .

Renji and Saiko squared their shoulders and had concentration planted on their faces, "Fine!"

Asuka wasn't happy with the idea, but. . she felt it was now time to settle everything, and possibly settle down. . with her uh interest so to speak.

_But defeat . . . is humiliation. . . _

"I know the stakes and I'm ready to go all out, " They shouted in unison.

Asuka awkwardly left the kitchen leaving Asumi with the boys. Asumi still had her eerie smirk on her face.

"This will be interesting. . ."

Renji and Saiko shivered under her gaze, before Asumi too left the kitchen.

_Okay . . .that was creepy._

* * *

Naruto and Ryou were smirking ear to ear, when they saw Renji and Saiko enter the dining hall.

"Whooo! A duel? Haven't seen one in a while!"

Ryou cracked his knuckles, "Man I think we should all just have a duel."

Naruto made an arm pump, "Yosh duels it is today!"

Then a bright light bulb just seemed to smack Naruto and Ryou in the face. They stood up, with joking yet determined stares as azure eyes lock with golden orbs.

"Heh, If Renji and Saiko are going at it, how about you and me Uzumaki?" Ryou asked Naruto, barely holding back at his excitement to finally see who was superior. Naruto tapped his chest, with a fiery aura surrounding him, and his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hell yea Minamouto. . Bring it on!"

Renji had a stony expression; matching Saiko's barely concealed annoyance at the idea of dueling. They settled in their seats, waiting for the rest of the crew to come along. Sad to say only Sakura and Orihime had joined them for breakfast, also including chad and Uryuu.

Asumi and Asuka soon popped in leaving a summoning cloud behind, as they began to pull out the food.

"Then it is settled, at noon today, till the day is wasted . . . duels will be issued. Whoever likes to duel today, talk to me, and I'll set the underground arena for them."

Naruto and Ryou's mouths dropped, "We had an underground training facility?"

Asuka whipped her hair over her shoulder, as she sat down in between Sakura and Orihime, "Well it escaped out thoughts, we never thought we would need it."

"Speaking of which . . . where is Ichigo and Rukia?"

Asuka kicked Naruto in the shin, as her hand gently rubbed Orihime's in a soothing manner. Orihime averted her eyes trying to calm the dull throbbing pain she felt in her chest. Naruto rubbed his shin mewling in pain, as he muttered a quick apology. Orihime dismissed them as always, trying to buck up the best she can.

But to her dismay, it was difficult with a lot of people in a room. She quietly excused herself, and left the table.

"Way to go Naruto."

"What?"

* * *

Orihime let her feet drag into the girls' bedroom, knowing fully well what may lie on the other side of the door.

She knocked quietly and entered.

The room was dark as to be expected, she feet shuffling quietly as she peered into the room. Closing the door behind her, she scanned the room, looking for signs of Ichigo or Rukia.

As she reached Rukia's side of the bedroom, her fingers went to her lips, a smile . . . now breaking on her face. She did felt some tears escape her eyes, but it was . . . happy almost understanding now.

In front of her laid Ichigo and Rukia under the covers yet clothed, and their bodies entangled in a warm embrace. Her eyes trailed down lower, and saw their hands clasped within each other.

_They are so in love. . ._

Rukia had her head tucked under Ichigo's her mouth parted as she slept. Ichigo had a small smile on his face, and snuggled to the warmth, unaware of Orihime's presence.

_They must had a long talk last night, no wonder they are still in bed. _

Orihime sat on the edge of the bed, her hand brushing a hair off of Rukia's face, and kissed her on the temple, "Take good care of him Rukia."

She stood and looked over her shoulder, finally feeling the weight on her heart lifting up considerably. She closed the door behind her, a smile still placed on her lips.

Ichigo is in good hands, and he fixed his mistake, _I hope he keeps it that way for her._

* * *

Yoruichi was glad to leave the stuffy underground Leader's room, when Asumi asked to speak with her alone.

"Make it brief Yoruichi-chan, we still have some work to do."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at Kakashi's demanding tone, and shut the door firmly behind her. She stretched, letting her hands hang behind her head as she looked at her sister with tired warm eyes.

"Hey, so what was it you want to talk to me about?"

"We need the underground 'playground' to have our duels."

Yoruichi's eyes turned puzzled, her lips tight, ". . . Besides having duels there, why else would you need it Asumi?"

Asumi shrugged, her red eyes almost challenging," For the same reasons, why you guys refuse to show your faces to us in the past 2 weeks."

Yoruichi winced at the tone, and relented, "Alright, alright, I see your point, but you know that I wouldn't do something like that unless I had a real good reason. Give us a bit more time, and we will tell you guys everything."

Asumi sighed and hugged her older sister, rubbing her cheek against her clothes seeking comfort. Yoruichi smiled and took her in her arms, certainly missing contact with her sisters. Although the hug was the best feeling she had felt in a while, she can't help but tense at the gnawing feeling that seems to be bubbling over her senses. She wondered if Yoruichi could help her understand them.

"Onee-san.?"

Yoruichi rubbed her head, and sighed, "What is it?"

"Explain . . . you know what never mind."

Yoruichi pushed Asumi, away till they were arm's length, still holding her shoulders firmly, "What is it that's bothering you? A disturbed mind, is no less dangerous then a disturbed demon. I can try to help you."

Asumi looked at her, and then looked at her feet, her arms placed at her sides.

"I don't understand . . . affection, or . . . companionship. It's confusing. . "She muttered, sounding scornful and angry. Then she rambled, "Isuma acts like she knows, but it should've been the other way around, but I don't. . . I don't get this at all."

"Is this about love? Is that what you are concerned about?" Yoruichi chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Asumi nodded meekly, her bangs covering her face.

Yoruichi tugged her closer, as they began to sink to the floor, letting their backs being supported by the wall. Yoruichi looked up in that, letting her fingers fiddle, as she tried to gather her thoughts together, to explain.

"Love . . . I guess in our case, is a very touchy subject . . . most of our memories are not known to even experience it. But you do realize the difference, between duty and affection correct?"

"Duty to serve our Family, and Affection to care for our family?"'

Yoruichi nodded, "Quite correct, yet that's not all there is to it."

"You show affection for Asuka. . . and you show affection for. . .Hmmm let's say Saiko. Which is stronger to you."

"Asuka," Asumi answered with no hesitation.

"Then there you have it, she means more to you, since you share that bond of sisters in your veins. Saiko on the other hand is merely your companion, and you both respect each other as friends. That's the difference. Understand?"

Asumi nodded.

Yoruichi sighed, hoping that the next few sentences that are coming out of her mouth would push Asumi. It's because she realized what Asumi is really asking for.

"If you understand that . . . then how about this? Let's say that you have Naruto and Ryou standing before you, their hands off stretched. Ignoring everything else you know about them, including memories and past conversations."

Asumi nodded once more, her eyes closed, picturing this in her mind.

"Good. Now, let Isuma be a part of your judgment now . . . and picture, your worst nightmare."

_The family massacre . . . bodies piled in the living room as embers of flames circled them, engulfing them till they reek of charcoal. Your body frozen as your body tries to gain semblance of itself. _

_She felt the power inside of her (at this point she is holding Isuma in her body, but is unaware of it)_

_You then start falling into the dark, unable to find the light. _

_Covered in anger, shame, and guilt, as the world is placed at your shoulders. _

_You shoulder it alone. _

She slid her hand, till it was grasping her younger sisters, feeling her tremble. Yoruichi kept her voice calm, guiding Asumi through her voice, "Now then . . . whose voice can you hear? Helping you?"

Asumi stood up and smiled warmly to her sister, and began to walk away not bothering to answer.

* * *

By the time she had returned to the dining hall, the rest of the team were already preparing themselves for an exciting day. Apparently Chad alone had made a picnic, with boxes stacked with food for just this event. When Sakura asked about the large quantity of food, Chad only replied, "This day will be long, everyone will not back down."

Asumi ushered everyone to continue on downstairs to the basement, before pushing back creaky bookcases to reveal a hidden door. She took out a key from her pockets, and popped the lock open to reveal another set of stairs heading straight down to the bottom.

Naruto popped his head at the doorway and sweat dropped, "Sugoi . . . that's a pretty long way down."

Ryou snickered, his hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder, "How about I kick your ass down there to test the theory?"

"Teme!"

"Naruto, just go~!"

Everyone turned around when they heard Ichigo's voice coming from the doorway behind them. They saw Ichigo and Rukia, with shy smiles on their faces, as their sides were pressed together, trying to hide their intertwined fingers behind their backs. Everyone had warm smiles on their faces, no doubt that they were genuinely happy for the new couple.

"Ichigo you dog~"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, trying to push down the blush that was trying to rise to his cheeks.

"Since the Ichi-Ruki couple showed up, can we please head down already?"

"Ahh, sorry for the wait, and yes let's go!"

One by one they shuffled down the stairs, with Asumi locking the door behind them.

As they light grew bigger as they descended lower, Ichigo mentally groaned taking in the site of the underground dueling site. It was just dirt, dirt, and hey look more goddamn dirt. . . It's no different to the training grounds that he had regained his Soul Reaper powers by Kisuke, and the training grounds where we learned his Bankai from Yoru.

Naruto and Ryou took the opportunity, to lead everyone to the higher plateau that was overlooking the ground, since it offered the perfect spot for the rest of the team to watch and observe the duels.

Looking left and right, the place was just as long as 10 times the radius of Naruto's Kyuubi Dark Ball.

"It looks like we don't have to hold back." Asumi whispered, she turned around the Naruto, Ryou, Saiko and Renji, who were dressed to fight and was currently stretching.

"Alrighty, which pairs like to go first?"

"Ah wait Asumi, I would like to add another person to our full day of duels!" Ryou interrupted, making his arms in a giant X to emphasis his point.

Asumi raised a long brow, her mouth quirked into a smirk, "And who would that person be?"

Ryou pointed his finger, at Asumi herself, which just only made her smirk widened, "I challenge you Asumi."

_C'mon Asumi take the bait! You know you want to fight me just as bad as I want to fight you._

Asumi flicked her hair back, which Ryou gulp at the sight "You are already fighting Naruto."

Ryou looked at her with a dumbfounded expression; _Oh is that how you want to play it? Two can play at this game._

"How about this Naruto . . . whoever wins, fights Asumi."

Everyone grew silent at the new stake. They looked to Naruto, who had an unknown look to his face. Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand in his own, worried about Naruto's odd behavior. He thinks that everyone was aware about the ongoing triangle between Naruto and Asumi and Ryou, who were their superiors in a way. But it was mostly hidden under drama of distrust, so it was brushed aside. Ichigo knows that the rest of the guys know, but he doubts any of the girls know about Asumi's preference in boys.

"If it helps you Ichigo . . . she says nothing about her love life." Asuka whispered behind Ichigo. "No one knows, not one person. . . "

Ichigo looked at Naruto, trying to see how Naruto will take the challenge. Naruto determination spiked, as he agreed silently.

"Then . . . if I win?" Asumi asked, pressing Ryou to answer.

Ryou shrugged, and crossed his arms, "Well then, we do whatever you say. And vice versa. Though I do plan to wipe off your hidden smirk in your face Asu-chan."

_I do plan to make you do whatever I say Akiyama._ He thought, trying to make his objective clear to Asumi.

Asumi was aware of the underlying objective Ryou might have, and she was honestly excited. _Oh Ryou, you know I won't hold back._

"Oh is that so?" Asumi said, trying to push down her excitement, "Alright then. Saiko and Renji you guys go first, since it looks like you guys can't wait."

"NO WAY WE CANT!" Renji and Saiko shouted, as they raced off the plateau, with dust kicking back at their heels.

Asuka gripped the fabric at her shirt, is this where it comes to it?

* * *

Saiko stood, with his white wife beater and black Shinobi pants, clinging to his body as he crouched lowly, with his spear pointing in front of him. He waited on for Renji, who had to summon his spirit form with the help of Rukia. Rukia stood proudly, with his shikai ready in stance to be called out by his master.

Asumi stood in the middle of them, her eyes darting back and forth, waiting for them to be ready.

"Horio! Zabimaru!"

Renji let his left hand scrape the metal, as it transformed to its signature look, before holding it back with his left hand, his eyes dead set on Saiko.

"Ready! Ich! Ni! San! IKEH!"

Asumi quickstepped out of the way, with Renji flying toward Saiko to take the first hit.

He who does the first strike will win!

He let his Zabimaru fly forward, the blade extending to catch Saiko off guard. But Saiko was too smart for that. He left his body pivot to the left, as the blade grazed past his cheek. He let the pole of his staff, whack the flying sword away, and he left his mouth opened wide, letting out a wail.

_**Hawk cry!**_

Renji winced at the loud screech, trying to force his eyes to stay open instead of flinching. Saiko saw his chance, and kicked Renji away to gain distance.

Renji growled, as he caught himself, trying to ignore the tingle in his ears. Dirty move. . .

But the time he tried to gain his bearing, Saiko was nowhere in sight. He started to tense further, knowing that his hearing is now impaired, and he can't hear anything, besides the hum of his blade.

_Stay calm Renji . . . _

"Serpent Tsunami!"

Renji could barely hear the battle cry, as he felt the mist of water brush his neck, "ARC SHIELD!"

Renji let the orange shiled over come him, as he caught Saiko floating in the air, now exposed.

"SOREN SOHKATSUI!"

White and blue fire flashed from his hand, evaporating the water, letting the steam overtake Saiko, as he felt blinded.

Shit!

Saiko dropped to the floor, to hide, trying to keep his head low. Till he felt a shock enter him, cripping him.

"Byakurai!"

Saiko thought of a smarter idea, he forced his spear to flas out water, causing the electrical current from the wave of water also attack Renji.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their screams grew a higher octave, as the water and lightining ocnitnued.

Renji released the wave of lightning, and dropped to his knees. Feeling winded, he rose to his feet, wiping back sweat, as he watched as Saiko rose to his feet.

Saiko then decided it was time to change things. His spear at this rate will be no use to him, seeing that it was an obstacle trying to hit the right mark. He let the speak fall before him.

Renji watched warily as the spear bent before the metal flipped and switched and then finally broke off to a set of short daggers which now rested at Saiko's hands.

Renji bit his lip in worry, he knew that his weapon, is a mid tier one, which meant mostly for mid range. But it could be ugly if someone is close range.

Asuka watched from above, her heart rate climbing despite just sitting there waiting for the battle to end.

. . . I should have said something, instead of having them fight. . . but then again, I doubt_ he _will live with that 'certain defeat' of losing me.

"Hey don't think about it so much. It will be decided in one moment, and then if you guys cant be friends now, you guys will slowly rebuild it." Ichigo said from behind her.

Asuka smiled, and mouthed a thank you to Ichigo, who only shrugged and mouthed back, 'Orihime has some pretty deep moments. She helped me, maybe she';; help you."

Asuka clenched her hands together, praying that there will be no blood spilt in her name and honor.

"HYAAAAH!"

"ZABIMARU!"

"Serpent Tides!"

"SHAKAHO!"

Though the fight had only dragged on for 15 minutes, by then Renji and Saiko felt as if they had been fighting for 15 days now. Their bodies slumpe din their stances, as they felt the weight of exhaustion creep in on their muscles. Yet despite their constant clashes of their blades, they had already gave each other several cuts and bruises trailing around their faces and bodies.

"Tsk. . . you have some serious will power Kotobuki." Renji panted, rubbing his hand across his mouth to keep the blood from splattering on the floor. He refused to show how much his body was hurting. He kept his eyes hard on Saiko, who looked like he was really struggling at this point.

I got to give the Sayer Knights some praise, to think they could last this long against a foreign opponent. But he gave me som real heavy hits, and Im still deaf in both ears. Their methods of fighting are sure different. . . making us fight blow for blow, wearing both of us down. Is this the game Saiko is playing at? Whatever he is thinking, its starting to work.

Likewise Saiko was barely keeping his façade of a strong front up. He enver thought fighitna soul reaper would take so much. Well he is anexpereince fighter, and a lieutenant in fact. Shit. . . Gotta think of something new, the hawkcry effect, will wear out soon, by then I need to finish Renji.

He looked at his daggers and back at Renji, before eyeing his environment.

He could use Aerial Ace, but that would take too much time to build the power he needs. And he couldn't afford to make mistakes, that technique was barely getting polished.

His eyes then trailed to the upward platuea to get a glimpse of Asuka. Her worried look, sent signals to his brain, begging him to end it soon.

His eyes, angry and hurt, eyes back, 'Do you choose me? Im fighting for you! You led him on'

Asuka shook her head, as their silent conversation continued, 'I didn't know until this morning!'

Saiko saw honesty in her eyes, and was taken back, How could she have not known?

Asuka turned away, but her fleeting stare answered his question, 'You can't assume I knew along! I didn't know anything! . . . Just . . Please end this soon.'

Well that seems cleared up, "LETS END THIS RENJI! TIME TO PUT YOU BACK INTO YOUR PLACE!"

He had his lance pierce the floor, and shouted at the top of his lungs, letting his whole power sink into the cracks of the dirt. Renji almost had to laugh at the sight, it was mediocre. Thrusting your spear in to the cracks, and letting the water fill the cracks.

Renji waved his sword over his head, and breathed in deeply feeling the reishi build inside of him.

Saiko watched as Renji's body began to glow red, an impending sign that Renji will go into his Bankai form. He hoped that his plan would be set in motion, before he seriously could get hurt.

The water by now, was just about in every crevice in a 7 mile radius. That should be enough. . . I hope.

"Don't hold back on me now Renji, give me your best shot!"

Renji readied himself, "Count on it! BAN-KAI!

Saiko braced himself as the shockwave of Renji's transformation began to take place. Zangetsu elongated, as the blade itself turned to bone, with a snake skull opposing at the tip. The snake roared as it curled itself around Renji, who had a devilish smirk on his face.

Saiko gulped at the sheer mass of his new opponent, and at the power that radiated off of Renji.

If I wasnt fighting him, I would be so amazed.

"Hihio . . . Zabimaru." Renji finished, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Saiko felt cold sweat ran down his spine, "Damn. . . "

Renji raised his hand, and before Saiko had the chance, he felt this body slam and break through several boulders.

Saiko groaned, and pushed himself up, dusting away all the rubble around him. He winced, ad took note on how fast the sword was even though it had expanded in mass.

"Sorry Saiko. . . Looks like I'll win. HIKOTSU TAIHO!"

The snake shot out to him, faster yet again. Saiko was happy at the distance they had between them, but he knew it would be only a matter of seconds before it reaches him.

Renji's snake began to expand in length once more with fire ecasing each bone, about to explode. The snakes head open wide, with a immense beam of power about to be unleashed.

_This is it! _

Saiko dropped his hands on to the floor before cyring out, "TITAN'S WHIRPOOL!"

From there. . . everything went in to slow motion.

Water pulsed. Almost like a heartbeat in the ground. Renji felt the floor beneath him tremble, but he pressed on, hoping the cannon beam would connect to Saiko.

Saiko eyes his foe warily, as water came out from the crack, placing him and Renji in a orb of water.

Saiko smirked at the shocked face of Renji, as he struggled for air. Saiko let the spear slip form his grip, knowing full well that the water is at his hand.

He let his hands make cuts across the water, and at the same time those same cuts caused cracks along Zabimaru's boned features. Renji watched in horror as his technique was stopped merely inches away from Saiko's body. He watched as Zabimaru pulsed in agony, as the water pressure start to form cracks.

Renji arms were flailing trying to get some semblance of control. But all of his efforts were vain.

Saiko realized by now that Renji was just about to pass out from the water pressure, but he needed to make sure that Renji was defeated for good.

_Sorry Renji, looks like . . . Asuka is mine!_

Saiko closed his fist, effectively destroying the water bubble along with Zabimaru.

Both bodies fell to the floor with a wet flop, and Saiko rose to his feet, with his hands raised up.

"Score one for the Sayer Knights!"

Saiko walked up to Renji's body, which had his eyes closed in defeat. He opened them and accepted the hand that was offered to him.

When they both stood, Saiko had his stoic face on, knowing that he had to make his statement clear now.

"Renji . . . All is fair in love and war. We both fought and I won. You know the deal."

"She would've been yours anyway Saiko," Renji said with a sad smile, his hand going to Saiko's shoulder, "I know I may have made things harder on the both of you with my feelings, but . . . sadly you are right, I lost. Asuka is yours fair and square."

Saiko felt a bit bad about Renji's little confession. But it had been decided long before the Shinigami came here, that Asuka and Saiko were meant to be.

"Renji . . . There is probably someone waiting for you."

Renji shook his head, "Enough with the sappy talk . . . Let's go back."

* * *

Asuka watched as Saiko came victorious, and couldn't help but feel flutters all around her body.

As they were walking back to meet with the rest of the group, she noticed the changes in both teens. Their eyes were no longer scorning each other in jealousy; it shifted into absolution of their feelings: Saiko having a loving stare toward her, and Renji's hurt yet accepting eyes.

Asuka exhaled the breath that she had been holding as both teens were now just a few steps away from her.

She let her feet pull her towards Renji, and gave him a strong hug, whispering in his chest a meek,' Sorry Renji.'

Renji closed his eyes, reveling himself into Asuka's warmth for the last time. "It's not your fault. I-It's just . . . Saiko had your heart all along. And I'm sorry if I was selfish enough to make you mine."

Asuka smiled into his chest, "Renji . . . you just did what your heart is telling you."

Renji chuckled, "My heart is now telling me, you should get off and give Saiko a hug at least."

Asuka pulled away, giving Renji a shy smile, before running off to Saiko who just dumped his body to the floor, groaning.

Asuka wrapped his arms around Saiko's neck, and began to fall into his brown eyes, starting to explore this feeling with him.

Everyone had to turn away in respect, but all had sly grins on their faces.

Asumi heart ached at the sight however. Her sister was well getting unattached from her and moving on to another. Somehow she feels like she is pushing her away.

_It's for the best . . . I guess._

* * *

"Alright! Next up! Uzumaki Naruto versus Minamouto Ryou!"

Ryou and Naruto were lightning fast on their feet, their knuckles cracking, with determined eyes.

"I'm going to defeat you/ I have been waiting for this," They said lowly.

Asumi had a glint in her eyes, _Oh yes indeed this will be interesting._

* * *

Ryou and Naruto circled each other, they hadn't been giving the sign to start, but right now there was an internal battle.

Who deserves to win? To win a chance to go against their ultimate leader? And the chance to change their relationship with said leader.

Everything is now out on the table now.

The Dragon Spirit versus the Ichiibii

Sayer Knight versus Former Shinobi

This is it!

"Ich! Ni! San! HIKEH"

"Flash step! Shadow clones!"

"Dragon hell aura!"

Naruto busted out 2 clones, already charging with an equally prepared Ryou who had his flame armor on, an advantage against Naruto.

All 3 Naruto's split up, charging at Ryou with different directions, all aiming for the blind spots. Ryou had to make his move quickly, feeling the air change as the clones zip by him.

"Tsk!"

Ryou let the fires around him expand, catching the clones off guard as they poofed away, leaving the real Naruto singed.

But Ryou heard the faint sound of air being cut nearby, and he tensed.

"KAI NO HAKEI!"

How is that possible!

Ryou looked to see the blur of white locking on him with no chance to avoid it. It was Naruto's sword version of the Rasen-Shuriken/Rasengan. He had saw it the previous time when Ichigo and Naruto were training alone, but he didn't think that Naruto would use that technique on himself. Ryou dug his hand to the ground, in response his body poised. The Dragon Stance.

Naruto watched from afar as his Lone white slash made its way cutting boulders along the way, heading straight for Ryou.

Everyone from above watched in horror and in fear at the pure intensity that just only lasted 2 minutes.

Was it really over this soon?

Ryou let the fire in his body take over him, his eyes now brimming with red, as his iris colors mixed.

"DRAGON STYLE! DEMONIC FLAME!"

From his body, and his mouth, he shot out a black and red dragon, its body encased with black flames, burning everything in its path. The dragon flew, also locking onto the incoming Kai No Hakei attack head on!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The techniques clashed, yet the only thing coming out, was another flame tidal wave. The winds of Naruto's technique fueled Ryou's technique, before the whole equilibrium was thrown off, leaving devastation behind.

Black flames start to rain down in a 8 mile radius. Everyone back at the plateau had been startled as the black flames had just barely touched the edge of their safe haven. Everyone looked at Asumi, silently pleading if it was safe for those two to continue.

Yet Asumi hadn't said a word, her eyes keenly watching the fight.

Naruto jumped from his spot, getting more distance, knowing the result of his slight careless mistake. Fire and Wind do not go together! How could I have forgotten!

Ryou, on the other hand to the advantage to slip back into the shadows of the arena, to enhance his dragon senses at this rate. He knew that Naruto was cautious at this point.

I need to find him quickly, and end him quickly! Focus and breath!

Ryou closed his eyes momentarily, at the same time hiding from the falling black flames.

He could feel it now. The energies around him. He could feel everyone's power and strength but it was too far away to even matter. Which meant that those powers belonged to the group who was watching the duel.

Then the high power, almost trying to attack me from behind is . . . NARUTO!

Ryou opened his eyes, using his arms to block his face, as he felt a crushing fist hit his arms. Naruto was shocked to see his punch being blocked, but it only made him more angry to see Ryou's smug face.

Naruto managed to pull back his arm, but shoot out his foot to sweep Ryou off his balance. Ryou, with his senses (in a way he thinks his high senses are in par with the Akiyama's at this point) felt Naruto's foot coming his way, he jumped, before sending his own foot to Naruto's head effectively kicking him away.

Naruto regaines his balance, somersaulting back to his feet, wiping the blood off his mouth. "Not bad Minamouto."

"Way to bust out your special move too soon, Naruto. A bit reckless if you ask me-OOOF!"

Ryou bare had the chance to finish the sentence before he felt a serious of blows pounding his chest.

"Flashstep style! Phantom fist barrage!"

Ryou let his armor break his fall, before getting up again, with his teeth bared. "Tsk manners! Its rude to hit someone while they were talking!"

Naruto scowl deepened," enough catting, more punching! The Way of Destruction- Bya"

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar jutsu that was casted from Ryou. It was the fire style technique known to be used in the Uchiha clan. How did Ryou get his hands on that technique?

He narrowly dodged the orange flames, using his Shadow clones to pull him away. _No time to dwell on the past Naruto, pull yourself together! _

Naruto began to flash step repeatedly, making clones of himself to throw the Sayer Knight completely off. He had his sword raised and ready to strike, "1000 Wind blade strike!"

"

Ryou felt one of the blades graze his back, before he let his fire armour take over. His aura was able to through the chakra flow off, causing the whole wind sword technique to backfire on Naruto

POOF POOF!

Ryou jumped back, and held his distance breathing heavily. He had his knee on the ground with his sword impaled to hold him up. He cursed when he saw Naruto, who looked barely winded.

I cant keep relying on my fire armour for long. . . Damn it all! I need a new game plan! But how?

Fire and his dragon techniques is what he had in his arsenal, Naruto however, can use Shinigami techniques, which gives them a more versatile fighting style. . .

His eyes shot up in acknowledgement. He still hasn't unlocked his real inner power. . . the Hollow mask, and his Bankai technique!

Ryou felt confidence well up in his body, he muttered to himself, " Well at least I know he is at my level compared to Asumi. . . Alright no backing out! Dragon Style: Dragon summon!"

Ryou took out his animal crest from inside his weapon sack he carried around his waist.

Naruto eyes narrowed at the sight of the animal crest, and began a series of barrage wind attacks along with kidou spells.

"**BYAKURAI! SOREN SOHKATSUI! ORCHID WIND! SHAKAHO!" **

The attacks seem unaffected, beut Naruto wasn't willing to give up. He switched tactics into sealing his movements, hopefully just enough for Naruto to buy sometime to use the Kai- no Hakei again.

"**BIND: SAI! SUSPENDING STAR!"**

Naruto forced his body to summon more spells after spells, but Ryou was unfazed.

Ryou body hunched over, as his body began to take in the transformation, "Well this is new. . . urgh!"

A little wyvern summoned on the top of his shoulder, acting as a shadow to Ryou. It wasn't what Ryou really wanted, but well he can now attack at a safer distance away and let the dragon do all the work. But he knew it wont be that simple.

The knuckle head opponent, refuses to back down, even when the odds are stacked against him. And usually he comes out on top, or so he hears the stories about the Great Uzumaki Naruto.

The black and red wyvern circled Ryou before crouching over just like Ryou. Ryou began to sprint toward Naruto, with his dragon flying forward micking his own movements. Naruto cautiously took the defensive stance, not really liking how this battle is turning.

Damn it!

He wracked his brain to come out for a way to counter that. But his mind went blank as he saw the wyvern catching up to him. Naruto narrowly dodged a strike to his chest, as he forced his arc shield to block him.

_**If he wants to fight with puppetry, so can I!**_

_**KISTUNE NO SAKEBI! FORM 2! 9 BLADES OF HELL!**_

Ryou pulled himself back, waiting on Naruto's new technique; it wouldn't be wise trying to intercept a possible destructive technique.

Naruto stood up with the familiar Kyuubi cloak surrounding him, his shikai in hand. Naruto smirked at the familiar force coursing through his veins. The Kyuubi cloak felt surprisingly reassured knowing that, he is still Naruto the Shinobi. The cloak surrounding him, was due to Haruto's help deep within Naruto's soul. Naruto was grateful, that his darker half is willing to participate.

A controlled version of the nine tails wagging behind Naruto, represented 9 versions of red wind blades ready to attack.

"Now we are even Minamouto. Let's see if your dragon is on par with my inner Hollow!"

Ryou had his sword in hand, a smirk in his face matching Naruto's. "Alright Naruto, just so you know, I think I have only one shot in this."

Naruto smiles became wider, "Seems that we are on the same boat. How about we throw it all out now?"

Ryou and Naruto simultaneously began to howl, letting the energies build inside them. These last few moments define who is the real alpha.

* * *

Asumi from far away noticed the building powers, and furrowed her brows. She silently motioned for everyone to stand, and calmly jump back a few 300 feet.

Sure the attacks if they meet head on it would cause a giant blur of powers that could possibly backfire, but she knew deep in her heart that they would come out fine, and that the winner. . . has possibly claimed her heart.

_Either way. . . We would still have a long way to go._

* * *

Naruto and Ryou at this point had their swords raised, and about 20 feet away from each other. Sweat tumbled down their necks, their lips tight with fear and anticipation. At one point, they both took swift glances back at the plateau.

Both alpha's both had fleeting thoughts, before charging with their powers flying behind them at full power.

ONE SHOT IS ALL I HAVE! I WILL COME OUT VICTORIOUS!

SLASH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"KAI-NO HAKEI!"

"DRAGON SHADOW BLITZ!"

Naruto and Ryou swiped their blades at each other once, before they stopped at opposite ends, with their blades loose in their grips. The 9 tail shikai cloak disappeared, as well as Ryou's shadow dragon. Everyone winced, when they did see Naruto's and Ryou's powers tried to cancel each other's out, but it only left a bright shine that was striking their eyes in worry.

* * *

"What's happening?"

"MY EYES!"

"Oh no! Are they okay?"

"Hey! Be quiet! The fight is still going on!"

* * *

Naruto and Ryou had their eyes closed; trying to breath out the breath they had been holding.

_Did something happen?_

_Who won-_

Splash!

Coats of red, with drops falling to the ground, in rhythmic thumps.

Shaky eyes looked down and saw the stains of blood, before feeling power sapped, and falling to the knees.

Ryou and Naruto's body fell over. However, only Ryou caught himself, leaving him to stand alone, with Naruto on the floor.

Naruto liaf on his back with his face inches away from Ryou's who was hunched over him, struggling to stand (Use the Sasuke and Naruto scene at the Shinobi falls as a reference)

Naruto struggled to move, refusing to quit, but his body lay limp on the floor.

He was defeated . . he lost. . .

* * *

Asumi motioned for Sakura to follow her, as they ran down the mountain rocks to get to the boys.

Asumi was the first to arrive, with her eyes scanning the damage around the area. She was surprised it was slightly more of a controlled fight compare to Renji's and Saiko's, which was just like a flurry of of destruction.

Asumi sent Sakura to quickly check on Naruto, while she laid Ryou down, who had his eyes closed with his lips curled to a smirk.

"Naruto hold still!"

"IM fine Sakura! Just go back okay? I have to get myself up!"

Naruto avoided Asumi's eyes as he forced himself to stand, and limp to ward Ryou, who had his head on Asumi's lap. His feet soon enough brought him to Ryou, and he took a deep brath before giving his hand to Ryou and pulled him to his feet.

Ryou was a bit shakey as he stood aface to face with Naruto again. Naruto had a stormy expression, with a frown on his face. He patted Ryou's chest before stiffly walking away.

"Naruto wait!" this time it was Asumi calling for him.

Naruto froze in his steps, but kept his back away from Asumi.

"Space. I just need some space to think about . . . my defeat." He chuckled lowly as if to bring his hopes up, "I'm sure next time . . . Id beat Ryou."

Despite his slight cold words, Asumi quietly again sends Sakura to go to Naruto and to heal him eve n though he might be harsh to Sakura.

She certainly doesn't want Naruto to think about it so much. . .

_Its just a duel._

_**Ah but a duel to win you over, they never said it but their actions heavily suggest their actions. **_

_Its that so. . . _

Isuma smiled, _**Did you think Naruto would have won this fight?**_

_*Sigh* Isuma go away. . _

_**Leaving mistress, but again think about this, this fight might as well change your life.**_

Their relationship is strained. . .

Asumi turned her attention to Ryou who was using his sword as support. Though he harbored far less injuries than Naruto, she knows how much of an effort Ryou had to put himself through to defeat Naruto. Ryou was techinically the weaker one between Naruto and Ryou, it can almost count as unfair for Naruto to even go against a weaker opponent, but Ryou pushed through and that's saying something.

"Hah *pant* Well looks like It's my chance to fight you!"

Asumi shook her head, and hooked his arm over her shoulder, and her arm around his waist holding him.

"You idiot, you can never beat me like this."

Ryou had his roguish grin on his face, "Don't care, I just need something to look forward to that's all. Just watch I'll beat you and then well you'll be my slave for the day!"

Asumi rolled her eyes, and half carried, half dragged Ryou up the mountain trail and back to the group.

_But do you really have what it takes to best me Ryou? Or will you again fall short on your promises to keep me grounded?_

* * *

**Author note: Part 2 featuring Asumi and Ryou's fight will come in the next chapter hopefully :D **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this really took a while to write. And sorry if the Sayer Knights were the winner for both fights. Rest assured in the next volume, the Shinobi and the Shinigami of course will be the winners at the end. **

**Anyways, I wish everyone a safe Thanksgiving break, and till next time!**

* * *

**Asumi: Well it seem we have to put our duel on hold**

**Ryou: What? Why?**

**Asumi: Id suggest you rest, because its been awhile since I went all out**

**Ryou: Tsk! Fine!**

* * *

**Naruto: Ugh damn it! *punches a tree***

**Sakura: You will hurt yourself that way.**

**Naruto: Not in the mood Sakura**

**Sakura: Of course you aren't, I just want to talk**

**Naruto: Theres nothing to talk about**

**Sakura: *sigh* **

* * *

**Kisuke: Its time, our theory is now ready to be shared with everyone**

**Yoruichi: Time to start battle plans**

**Yoru: The teachers are back! **

**Okaamichin out!~**


	29. 28 Ketto! Duex!

Duels Deux

Naruto's Wonderment

The New Daiko Shinobi versus the New Daiko Shinigami!

The Genius versus The Slacker!

Asumi's Final Choice!

_**Kettō pātodo~u! **_

_**Naruto no odoroki! **_

_**Atarashī taiko tai shin taiko Shinobu shinigami! **_

_**Slacker wa tai tensai! **_

_**Asumi no saishū-tekina sentaku!**_

* * *

**This will be part 2 of the previous chapter.**

**Swear words and mild sexual situations will be mentioned. Read at your own discretion.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! More action is on its way with the featuring of Kurosaki Ichigo-kun! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach Characters! I however own The Sayer Knights and my Oc's and this plot.**

**Happy Holidays to all! And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner!**

**Kudos to DragonKnight15: I was reading Yugi's attacks with his Dragon sword and gave me some idea's for the fight scenes and names for the attacks! So thank you my good friend! **

**And on the side note, please read his story! And review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue of the Whole Story**

**One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. The stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people seeing the images on the moon, of 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends forever.**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME! **

**Duels have started in the Sayer-Shinobi-Shinigami household with the determination of winning hearts. Orihime had come in to terms with her own feelings and wishes nothing but the best for the IchixRuki couple who seemed to work out their issues from the night before. Renji and Saiko had reached their own boiling point getting impatient with the game of cat and mouse with their feelings. Then the duels had commenced. In the mean time Asumi struggles to come in to terms with her inner struggle to find out who and what really matters for her security as person, and her security of being a half-demon. **

**As the duels were about to be commenced, Saiko and Renji engaged their duel. They both fought with their thoughts on their girl, but only Saiko came out victorious. Renji half heartedly declares that he lost Asuka to Saiko, implying that they were meant to be. Asuka and Renji finally had a small closure, which all in all made this love triangle end. **

**Naruto and Ryou on the other hand, were too caught in their own fight, that they really started to push themselves to the limit. As the fight dragged on, it was a still undecided match between the Sayer Knight and the Former Shinobi. They settled for one last blow, resulting in Ryou's small victory. Naruto knowing full well that he lost his chance in stealing Asumi's heart, walk away with Sakura trailing behind him. **

**With that the 1****st**** part of the duels had ended.**

* * *

**_CONTINUING FROM THE LAST CHAPTER_**

**_LATER THAT AFTERNOON IN THE SAYER SHINOBI SHINIGAMI MANOR_**

Everyone was loudly chatting around the living room, recounting the duels that had taken place. Of course Renji and Naruto were sulking, but tried to amuse everyone by laughing it off, knowing full well that not everyone knew about the real feelings behind it all.

When dinner rolled by, they were not surprised that the adults decide not to show up once more. But they were surprised to finally see them sitting on the chairs, with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys!"

Asuka and Asumi broke into grins running toward Yoruichi with arms outstretched. The respective Shinobi team did the same with Kakashi and Yamato, and so did the Shinigami as they greeted Yoru and Kisuke.

It was good to see the teachers again, and with that, especially noting their smiles, all that hiding under the bunker something must be good.

"Onee-san, its good to see you guys back out again!" Asuka gushed, her body still clinging to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi chuckled and pried herself loose from her sister's grip and motioned for everyone to sit.

"As much as I love you guys and feeling sorry for ditching you for the past 2 weeks. Well let's just say our reasons are indeed justified."

Everyone remained silent, which allowed Kisuke to step in and explain further.

"Well let's just say, that while you guys were indeed training all on your own, it was to further our own research in really determining our position in this war we are in. Now there are 2 reasons why we did just avoid you all. 1 our method of training doesn't seem to meet with expectation and or our methods seem to. . . bizzare which I apologize about. The other reason being is that it was for our leader Naruto and Ichigo and Asumi to really take charge and to really see how much stronger you guys can independently lead each other. And we saw that progress, which we are all porud about."

Uryuu looked at Kisuke critically his voice even," We know that, and I hate to be rude . . . but what have you guys found out? We are ready to take on this news. No _need to beat around the bush any longer_."

Kisuke coughed, "Ah well I was getting to that. Let's just make this quick and simple. The odds are on our side. But its a very small one."

Everyone can almost sigh in relief, but Kisuke's voice again boomed out, "But we cant count on this possible small advantage we have. The enemy is indeed waiting on our move, but we need you guys to be really ready to take on this war."

Everyone's blood ran cold at the news.

"Its safe to say not everyone is ready, including myself." Asumi stated, "You are right, we are still amatuers and not ready to take on Captain or Jonin foes quite yet, or anything else thrown in our way."

"And? Why would you say that? Justify yourself and your team Asumi. We need that output, since we decide to take our jobs back as instructors." She joked lightly while still holding on to the seriousness of the situation.

Asumi scanned the room for her teammate's silent opinions, but it was hard to figure it out.

"Our whole dynamic isn't set just yet, we are still adjusting to everyone."

"Well you guys did have 2 weeks to work it out."

Asumi sighed, "It's a touchy thing, we are still working out the kinks." _Like the damn love triangles._ " Since that is established . . . what happens now?"

Kakashi smiled, "Well we get back to teaching, no not teaching . . . working together on equal ground, no senority no nothing. As planned Ichigo, Naruto and Asumi will be the leaders, but the adults we are the I guess the underlings."

Ichigo was now puzzled, "Wait, wait, wait a minute here! I don't get it, why the sudden changes?"

"I believe it is a safer bet that if we changed the direction on how you guys are learning, you guys wont get much of the benefit of what you guys already have. The teachers are now your teammates and only listen to orders by Asumi, Naruto and Ichigo. Understand?"

Ichigo leaned back into his seat with Rukia's hands in his, "Well kinda."

Yoru clapped her hands, "Then its settled, we know you guys have some unfinished duels set ahead, so you guys might as well finish it by tomorrow, and from there we will start running drills, led by Naruto and Ichigo, since I believe we are going against some Shinobi and Shinigami foes first to begin with. Everyone you can be dismissed now."

Everyone then files out of the room in pairs, trying to let the information sink in. But it wasn't until Naruto popped his head back into the room to gather the adults attention.

"How. . . much time?"

They all sighed, trying not to sugar coat it.

"3 months. Make good use of this time Naruto, I suggest you relay this to everyone."

Naruto felt the weigh ton his shoulders began to weigh more, and he dumbly nodded, his mind suddenly going down.

Closing the door, he trudged his body to both rooms, sending out the messages. Some people such as Ichigo and Rukia, took the news very quietly, whispering to themselves trying to get rid of the dark feeling. Others such as Renji and himself, took it rather harshly.

It was honestly like a slap to the face to them. But there was no time to be really dwelling into it so much. He had other things to do.

_Reach Bankai. And if I'm lucky, I might as well learn how to use the hollow mask_.

Naruto landed on his bed with his face buried in the sheets, trying to drown out any memories of today. And to forget about a certain Sayer Knight.

_**Too bad you can't forget her Naruto. . . hehehehe**_

_Go away Haruto. I don't need this crap from you now. _

_**Whatever you say King, I have a feeling that another battle is awaiting you. **__**But king, you do realize that is not who I'm talking about.**_

_If it's not Asumi, then who Haruto? _

_**Haha, I'll let you figure that out King.**_

Around the time that Naruto had relayed the message, everyone was just having some quality time together.

Asumi watched slowly as Naruto relayed the message. His voice was tired and beaten, and holding a weak sigh. He barely even spared her a glance before she can hear him trying to control himself from maybe breaking down.

Asumi looked at Ryou, who gave Naruto a sympathetic look, but said nothing. After all, he never mentioned the fight ever since the duels had ended for the day.

She toyed with a strand of hair, as she thought some more. All these feelings that is emitting from everyone is surely trying to mess with her she felt this tug in her heart. Surely it was beating fast, when Ryou was declared winner, but it aches at the sight of a depressed Shinobi Naruto.

But what is it?

Asumi rolled over and trudged to her side of the bedroom, scooting near Asuka's side, ignoring joking protest from Saiko as she curled her body to a ball and slept fitfully. Asuka smiled faltered, but she quietly whispered for everyone to start to head to bed. It was fairly late after all, and they still need all their energy to push for the new tomorrow, and the next 90 days.

She gave a chaste kiss to Saiko's cheek, before sending all the boys to bed. Renji was about to walk back out the door, but he looked back and gave a reassuring smile to Asuka.

Asuka relaxed, knowing that her friendship with Renji is still strong either way.

She pulled her sister to their bed in the corner, carefully avoiding stepping over Rukia and Orihime who were sleeping back to back soundly. Sakura was still awake in the far corner of the bedroom, seemingly thinking to herself while staring out in the window.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Good night Asuka."

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Ichigo perked his ears, hearing yet another sigh coming from his blonde hair friend. As much as he wants to deny it, Naruto was really starting to piss him off. Like he seriously needs Naruto to shape up!

Ichigo looked over to his red-haired friend Renji, who was laughing contently with Asuka and Saiko, who were mercilessly teasing the girls. But Renji and Saiko had settled their issues, and things were happy again.

He rubbed his temples, knowing that Naruto was a bit more sensitive to feelings.

"OI! UZUMAKI!"

Naruto's head went up at the sound of his last name. He looked at Ichigo, his azure eyes speaking confusion, "What do you want Ichigo?"

Everyone by now stopped what they were doing and turned to their direction, keenly listening in.

Ichigo stood up, and faced Naruto, his eyes steely, "I challenge you Uzumaki, to a duel."

Everyone had grins on their faces, well mostly everyone. With the exception of Sakura who eyes were filled with worry, they waited patiently for Naruto's reply. Naruto didn't seem to respond, so Ichigo thought, a little taunt would help speed things along.

"Ah c'mon Naruto, I know you wouldn't resist fighting. And I know you couldnve done better from yesterday's fight!" Ichigo silently prayed that Naruto will not hate him for that.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, with his jaw clenched, "Ichigo, I did my best. That's the end of it."

Ichigo 'laughed', "Alright, then it's not good enough for me. C'mon Naruto."

Rukia looked at Ichigo like he was crazy. She knew from the past month's experience, pushing Naruto with his mood swings is a pretty stupid idea.

Rukia reached for Ichigo's arms, her voice chastising him, "Hey Ichigo, knock it off."

Ichigo looked at Rukia's eyes pleading for her to understand, 'This is for Naruto. . . '

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to avert his eyes from everyone, but well they are waiting for him to answer. But what was in it for him?

_**Goddamnit King! Just take the duel! What do you got to lose?**_

_My pride?_ Naruto scoffed at his alter ego.

_**Oh my Kami, you're being stupid about this. Take the duel, and I'll show you! **_

Naruto, looked at Ichigo and then to Asumi, who had a small roguish grin on his face. Asumi was bit taken back at the sight of Naruto's eyes. They weren't blue. They were slowly, turning smoldering red.

_Hmm, seems like Haruto wants to play for bit. Maybe to prove Naruto something. . . Gotta play it safe then, Haruto knows about me_.

Asumi squared her shoulders and sighed, "Well yes you and Ichigo can fight first, then I'll have my own duel next."

Well at least the tension was off. Everyone was now okay with the agreement, but by the time 'Naruto" was alone; Haruto had escaped the control, and let Naruto have full control of his body.

Naruto groaned, and he paced the room, screaming in his mind at his alter ego.

_Haruto . . . ._

_**I did you a favor King, best you go with it, and maybe along the waaaaaay . . . Something good will go along with it King. Think about it, and good luck tata!**_

_Damn you Haruto._

Little did Naruto know, Asumi was leaning against the back of the room away from sight, her ears picking up on the tiny spiritual conversation between Haruto and Naruto.

She opened her crimson eyes, and grimaced at his depressed state, "Hopefully by the end of the day . . . Hopefully a little someone, can persuade Naruto . . . "

She walked away silently closing the door behind her.

So later on, everyone one, including the teachers was piled down in the bottom of the house, awaiting for the doors to be opened to the underground dirt hole. When Yoru and Kisuke slid the doors opened, they were in shock of what had occurred at the bottom. The whole canyon was amess, showing the numerous craters, and broken rocks lying in pieces. Yesterday's duel surely made so much damage, that half the teens were grateful, that the ceiling of the whole place cant collapse in on itself.

The adults situated themselves on the far east side of the arena, leaving the teens to take the western part. The adults did intend of staying near the kids, but since of the distance of their bonds, they'll slowly gain their teens trust again.

* * *

Asumi gave Ichigo and Naruto the okay to start heading down to the bottom of the pit to start the duel. Asumi kept a wary eye on a fidget pinkette who had her eyes dead set on Naruto, and an equally worried Rukia.

Ichigo gave Rukia a wink and a thumbs up, in return Rukia smiled knowing just to trust on Ichigo's abilities.

Naruto drew his shikai out, leading the blade rest on his shoulder, his clothes slowly morphing to the normal Shinigami outfit. Ichigo at the same time pulled out his Zangetsu fisted gauntlet, his fist up ina boxer position.

"On my mark only guys!"

Naruto already could feel the slight advantage of this fight. But the battle has barely started yet.

Ichigo, kept grinning, _Oh come now Naruto, Im just here to let you blow off some steam, and point you to a better alternative. _

"ON MY MARK! READY. . .** BEGIN!"**

Ichigo bounced lightly on his feet, his posture shuffling every now and then, with his hands held up protecting his chest and face. Naruto on the other hand, waved his sword back, his body poised for a swift charge strike,

"**ROARING FOX FIRE!"** Naruto bellowed as he rushed toward Ichigo. The bright red flames surged at Ichigo with the heat intensifying as the attack was getting closer.

Ichigo thinking quickly, raised Zangetsu and dug his feet on the floor. His eyes dilated, as he felt the wave of fire hit his palm, trying to overtake him. He gritted his teeth, and let his body hold of the attack.

Naruto clenched his jaw when he saw Ichigo, intercept his attack and halted it on the stop.

Ichigo let his arm take the brunt force of the attack, as he tried to think of a way to throw of Naruto's fervent concentration. With his right hand, he let his left hand start a one hand seal, hoping that his technique would work.

**"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUSTU!"**

From his left hand, a lone water dragon, bathed in white and blue shot from his palm, encasing the flame. With that steam rose from the elements mixing, creating a fog. Naruto hissed as the steam hits his face, effectively throwing off his game temporarily. But within the plit second, Naruto felt numerous crushing blows to his face and chest, making him fly backwards.

**"THE KUROSAKI BARRAGE!"**

Naruto's body was covered in gravel and rock, as he pushed his body up, trying to shrug off the initial pain and shock._ Is he making fun of me?_

"You gotten faster Ichigo."

Ichigo who was standing on the point of the boulder crossed his arms, and gave Naruto a cheeky grin, "You gotten slower!"

Naruto had to give a small chuckle, Ichigo did have a point. He felt the anger in side him, since he's losing his focus. But enough playing games, it was time to get serious.

Ichigo then waited, for Naruto's initial move, but Naruto still stood there unmoving, with his sword at his side, taunting Ichigo silently.

"If he won't budge, then I guess, I'll make my move then!"

Ichigo crouched onto the floor, ready to burst into action. But was halted when he saw Naruto up to his face, with his fist cocked back.

"Wha-?"

BAM!

Ichigo felt the wind in his lungs leave him, as Naruto's fist forced itself into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo back flipped, and tried to regain his bearing, but again was cut short when Naruto starts to swing his sword in a flurry, trying to catch Naruto in its blade. Ichigo new better then to mess with Naruto's speed, as he weaved, duck, and feint his way out of Naruto's long range.

Naruto then felt his strength sapping, leaving him no choice but to stop his assault temporarily. Ichigo took this moment to catch his breath, and to wipe the sweat on his face .

Naruto: 1 and Ichigo: 1

They were even now. A blow for blow

"Damn Naruto, blow off the heat man! I'm trying not to die here!" Ichigo joked, panting still.

Naruto scoffed and rested his sword on his shoulders cracking his neck, "Whatever you say Ichigo, I _am_ blowing off steam. Just a bit more aggressively today."

Ichigo sweat dropped, but he realized that his plan is working. Naruto is not broody anymore, but he still has some energy left in his system, that he really needs to let out. Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes, _The things I do to help my friends and their love troubles. Call me Ichigo the freaking love doctor_

"Well Naruto, let's throw it all down now! Ultimatum attacks . . . SUDDEN DEATH!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! I really don't wanna prolong this, and since we are all tied in power, I need to see who is stronger!"

"Im pretty sure I still have loads of energy to keep this fight going."

Ichigo threw back his head and laughed heartily. "IM pretty sure you'll use it all up trying to beat me in one shot!"

Naruto growled, and pointed his sword at Ichigo, "Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Ichigo matched his glare, with his own snarl, "Then let's finish this!"

The corners of Naruto's lips irked, twitching into a cynical smile. He felt the small bubbling in his soul, like Haruto is slowly feeling excited. It felt good.

"Bring it Ichigo!"

They backed again away from each other, giving each other at least 100 meters distance. Ichigo took the chance to wave back at his friends, and blowing a kiss to Rukia. Rukia rolled her eyes at his corny gesture, but took the floating kiss and shoved it inside her pockets. Naruto also did the same, receiving a few wary looks, but nonetheless gave Naruto a thumbs up. Asumi felt Naruto staring at her, and she hesitated about his possible misconception if she waved at him. Asumi shook her head, and decided to give Naruto a half grin.

Ryou watched darkly form the side, but decided not to make matters worse by throwing a fit.

Naruto felt a bit better, knowing that Asumi decided to show him acknowledgement. It quenched the heartache. But when he turned to look at her again, he saw piercing green eyes staring at him.

_Sakura? Why are you looking at me like that? _

Sakura on the other hand was silently pleading that he'll be okay.

But the stare filled him with something better, something more encouraging. And it made him feel invincible. He gave Sakura his biggest grin, his white teeth flashing at her. Sakura flushed lightly and gave hima shy smile.

Ichigo who was watching the whole time was smirking, snapping his fingers at Naruto to get his attention.

"FOCUS UZUMAKI! AND LETS FINISH THIS!"

**"KISTUNE NO SAKEBI! FORM 2! BLADES OF HELL!"**

On cue, Naruto placed his hilt on his chest, (much like Ichigo's stance when he goes Bankai, but note that Naruto hasn't reached Bankai quite yet), Naruto's body once more was encased in red and black, with Haruto's body manifesting behind Naruto. As the transformation continued, everyone could feel the slow bubbling power growing from within Naruto's body. The Kyuubi was making his reappearance.

The red and black cloak covered Naruto head to, with the familiar 9 tails sweeping from behind Naruto. Naruto had his shikai in his hand, with the addition of his 9 tails behind him. Although he felt the whole room spinning, making him dizzy.

He already used this technique once . . . Apparently he couldn't recover all the way.

He better get it right this time.

Naruto stared at Ichigo with his now red iris, with a smirk on his face. "Well . . . I'm waiting Ichigo."

Ichigo scoffed and stepped back, with his hands pressed in front of him, resting in front of his chest. He closed his eyes waiting for the chakra inside of his body focus and center in his palms. Ichigo could feel the ground shaking from underneath him, as he continued to charge up his chakra.

He waited till he felt the shot of electricity and the burning feel of fire circle him. And he knew it was time for him to unleash his new technique.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

A blue swirl of fire covered him, as everyone backed up in horror.

Did Ichigo just catch himself on fire?

But their shock wore off, when the fires eventually dissipated, leaving. . . a stranger?

Naruto's careful eyes locked on his target, but was met with a foreign stare, but caring a well known smirk.

It was not Ichigo who was standing before him, it was someone else. Its Ichigo. . but not Ichigo?

The man with black eyes stood before Naruto and smiled, "Well Naruto. . . this is my new technique! Its called **Summoning Jutsu: The Rise of the 2 Souls! **It's where the Ichibii and I join together in a internal tailed cloak much like the one you are sporting. But it's different. Instead of letting the Ichibii have primal instincts to fight for myself. I have full control of this body. Too bad I only have one shot at this, and this is still. . . well an experiment."

Naruto only growled as his response, but was pleased to see that the energies surrounding Ichigo is not a threat to himself or Ichigo's soul.

"Well whenever you are ready Uzumaki!"

There feet shifted, moving the gravel as their power waves thunder against the air. Everyone who was watching could feel the pressure in their chest, signaling them to run and take cover, or watch.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They charged leaving dust in the wind, their voices ringing.

Ichigo had his gauntlet out summoning his strongest attack, same for Naruto who had his swor din front, ready to cut anything in its way.

**"RAKURAI KOSEI!"**

**"KAI NO HAKEI!"**

Ichigo felt his claws scrape Naruto, and Naruto felt his sword run through something heavy.

As their attacks clashed, their respective forms disappeared almost instantly, leaving Ichigo and Naruto barely standing. Everyone was standing up, nervously waiting for the possible gruesome aftermath. Two thuds were heard. And a caphony of gasps were heard as Rukia and Sakura ran down the hills to reach the boys. Ichigo and Naruto were lying side by side laughing at each other. Rukia and Sakura were relieved.

"Hah Naruto, that technique was a lie!"

"Oh my-! ICHIGO! Then what the hell is that technique!"

Ichigo placed his arm over his eyes to block out the lights harsh rays as Rukia looked over his body with worry. He gave Rukia a chaste kiss on the lips, which she hummed in delight, before looking to Naruto and smiling sheepishly.

"Well . . . you can say it's a **canceling technique**.** I cancel your attack, and at the same time, I lose all my chakra."**

Naruto groaned, as Sakura grazed his tense shoulder, but held her stare to give her the okay that he was fine. "That technique is useful . . . but that was cheating."

Ichigo shrugged, still liking the idea of having the upper hand on Naruto, "Asumi _didn't say we have to fight fair_."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Stupid."

The girls that were tending to their boys bruises, couldn't help laugh at the tone of the playful banter that Naruto and Ichigo were exchanging. Equally, they both saw how Ichigo was able to pull Naruto from his depressed state a fortnight ago.

But it was until after the exchange ended, the two pairs were now caught up in their own world.

Rukia was chatting animatedly with Ichigo, with her voice still holding a strong scolding tone, telling Ichigo about his recklessness in battle. Ichigo on the other hand would roll his eyes with mirth playing across his lips. He thought it was adorable seeing Rukia trying to act tough on him, even though in reality she was so scared at the outcome. To cease her rambling, he thought it would do them both good, if he just kissed her senseless.

When they needed air, Ichigo can only grin, "Kisses make everything better."

In return he received a punch to the gut, and another breathtaking kiss from Rukia, who only murmured, "Idiot" as their lips brushed once more.

Naruto looked to the couple and made gagging noises, which made Ichigo raise his middle finger in rebuttal. He chuckled and laid back, letting Sakura bandage his face and ribs while looking at her intently.

Sakura could feel his gaze on her, letting the blush rise to her cheeks. She tried to focus on her task, without making the situation anymore awkward.

_He would prefer it if Asumi did this for him . . ._ She thought bitterly, getting jealous.

Naruto watched in amusement since Sakura's facial expressions were quite obvious. He laughed, but she was so deep in her thoughts to even notice.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked quietly.

Naruto let his hands rise and touched her cheek, "Well you. Since your face kept making these weird faces."

Sakura growled and gave Naruto a light slap to the head, "I do not!"

Naruto gave her a cheeky grin, "Chill out. I'm just messing with you."

Now the awkward atmosphere just seemed to return to normal. Sakura would berate Naruto, and Naruto would just crack up jokes, but still receive a lighter form of pain. That's how it all started. And it seems the right time where Naruto seems to fall back and reconnect himself with his former crush. Not to mention that eye connection they shared before Ichigo and Naruto had their final standoff.

Naruto knew it mean something. It wasn't a tug like he felt with Asumi, when he saved her. It was a force with Sakura, something indescribable. It was constant just as before, even before he had met the Sayer Knights and the Shinigami.

Haruto deep in his mind was now openly mocking him, _**"That's interesting King! Maybe that's what Ichigo had in plan for you this whole time." **_

_Then remind me to thank him later._

_**Ohhh king got game right here.**_

By now both boys were held up by their partners before walking back to Asumi who had a grin on her face.

"Well that was an interesting duel."

Ichigo flopped to the floor, and groaned, "We are here to please, now I'm tired."

Asumi rolled her eyes, and began to stretch, ignoring the groans and moans of Naruto and Ichigo.

She took off her normal short sleeved white sweatshirt, and sported her t shirt, with the words of "Akiyama" on the back. She rolled her shoulders and wrists, before slipping on her gloves and her leg bracers finishing her look.

Ryou on the other hand, was sporting his black tank top and combat shorts, with only his chest covered in the Shinobi flak jacket. His twin broadsword was resting on his back, as he tried to work off his nerves of the impending duel.

Everyone was finally getting a bit more riled up on this last duel.

"I bet 10 ryo that Ryou will be beat in 10 minutes," Naruto wagered playfully. The rest of the gang looked at him with surprise, before finally following lead.

"I bet 30 ryo that Asumi will finish Ryou in one hit!" Renji betted.

"No I bet 60 ryo that Ryou will defeat Asumi!"

The bets continued, and Asuka was laughing along at their playful banter. It wasn't the first time that the gang had placed bets on each other. It honestly made things more exciting for them, and one more bet wouldn't hurt.

Ryou and Asumi were well aware of their teammates placing wagers on them. But it was kind of sad to see that most were betting against him, and leaning for Asumi to win. Well he can't blame them, Asumi was a more experienced fighter, and considered a genius, and everyone saw bits of her true abilities and it's frightening yet fascinating to watch.

_Well hopefully if I play my cards right, I may have an upper hand. Then I will use that as my advantage. _

But he still felt his nerves steel up, and he needs to get a grip. This is his chance to get somewhere.

"Ready?" She called to him, a playful smirk showing her canines.

Ryou closed his fist tightly, and gulped, "Ready when you are."

Asumi nodded at his confirmation, and began to walk down the mountain top, with Ryou tailing behind her.

Kisuke watched from afar as their two students were about to fight. Yoruichi was on the edge of her seat, with her teeth gnawing on her lower lip in worry.

"Nervous about them? About Ryou?" He asked.

Yoruichi shook her head, "Nervous about Asumi."

"And why would that be?"

"She hasn't fought since the day she was taken hostage, and before her transformation . . . I don't know what will happen to her."

Kisuke rubbed his friends back, whispering, "She's a fighter, she'll be fine."

"No holding back." She stated.

Ryou smirked, "Wouldn't dream on it."

"IN, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!"

Yet there was no charged attack at first glance. Asumi and Ryou still stood 10 ft away from each, barely drawing their weapons.

There were howls up above from Ichigo and Naruto, screaming at them to start fighting, but they still hadn't made a move.

But it wasn't a physical battle that had started.

It was mental one, at least. They were holding each other's stares, forcing one or the other to make a move.

CLANG!

Before anyone could blink, there was already a clash of metals as Asumi and Ryou were at a sword dead lock.

"Argh!"

"Hah!"

Asumi was surprised seeing Ryou meet her blade in a parry at her level of speed. But she refused to give him that glimmer of hope and confidence. Ryou on the other hand was feeling good, that he was able to match Asumi's speed.

_Not for long_, Asumi thought, as if hearing his thoughts.

She pushed Ryou away with her wind element, allowing her space to swing her sword over head, trying to impale him from above.

But she was cut short, when she felt heat and fire in a form of a claw reaching out for her.

"**DRAGON STYLE! WYVERN CLAW!"** Ryou yelled, with his left palm out stretched. Black flames escaped from his palm, before manifesting into a claw. The dryness of the barren underground had enough heat to add to his attack, making the air unbearable. He motioned his palm, straight for the off-guard Asumi who was still airborne.

She was still in midair, and unable to dodge. Thinking quickly she let the attack come closer before seeing that she was slowly reaching the floor.

"**Quick step style: Windmill attack!" **

She lets her back hit the ground before countering Ryou's flame attack fully, by rotating her body with her leg and arms sweeping the clawed attack away. (Please use Mabinogi windmill counterattack as a reference.)Ryou growled in irritation at Asumi's quick wit, but that wasn't about to slow him down. He forego his theory of keeping his distance, and pushed to closed the heart, the name of his sword was drawn, with the black and red metal glistening in the light, flashed as she tried to beat rush Asumi with his brute strength.

Asumi recovered from her counter attack, and managed to meet Ryou head to head, with her sword, now transformed into her signature duel wield ones, met Ryou's attack in yet another parry.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!

The sword exchanges continued, but always in a stale mate. Asumi would be kidding herself, if she didn't think her arms were getting tired meaning brute hit after brute hit.

"DAMN IT!"

Asumi smirked at his frustration, which only seemed to fuel him on, making his efforts on slowly making her tired reached in her pocket, and threw it on the floor, making smoke appear. Ryou covered his eyes, finally feeling piercing stabs in his eye.

_Dammit! TEAR GAS! _

Asumi on the other hand was hiding behind a boulder, trying to think of a new plan. She didn't expect Ryou to tire her out a bit more quickly than she anticipated, but now was not the time to underestimate Ryou. If anything, Asumi knew better to test Ryou's abilities, when he is fully capable of beating expectations and going up and beyond. She weighed her options of keeping Ryou at a distance, or keeping Ryou on his feet. '

_The second one then_, she thought. She looked over the boulder face to get a glimpse of Ryou who was furiously rubbing his eyes.

_Now's my chance!_

But before she can strike, Ryou had his hands pressed together before yelling out, **"Dragon Style! Dragon Fire Armor!" **

Blazes of fire embers circled Ryou, who was still blinded by the smoke. Asumi bit her lip in annoyance, "At least he is thinking things through."

Now she can't go in and attack Ryou while he is defenseless, he has fire armor, and her wind element will only add to his power.

But she knows that fires . . . can get out of control.

She walked silently behind Ryou, who was now starting to get his bearings together. She raised her silver sword up, before muttering**, "Crescent Lunar Wind Strike!"**

A gust of a wind escaped from the tip of the blade and shot toward Ryou was now staring at the attack, unable to move.

BLAM!

When the wind based touched one of the embers on Ryou's body. Ryou screamed in agony as the fire around him, became too overwhelming for him to control. The fires were now envoping in a tornado of heat. He started to feeling the clothes on his body slowly start to burn, and he can feel panic rise in his body.

_THINK RYOU THINK! OH WAIT! I KNOW!_

Thinking it would be costly, he didn't care. He placed his hands together, and dropped the whole technique all together. As planned, his fire armor disappeared, along with the fire tornado that came after. Everyone up above were watching wither their mouths dropped open. They were all dumbfounded.

"Whew! That was a close one," Ryou said to himself, taking note of his battered body. "And to think that actually worked."

Asumi irked her brow as she watched from afar, "He is full of surprises. Interesting."

The thundering feeling in her stomach was certainly rising as the fight continued. Ryou had now targeted her, and his smile never left his face, "That was a close one Asumi! I could've fried!"

"And I though you can handle the heat. If you can't handle the heat, you can't handle me!" She retorted, amusement deep in her eyes.

Howls and cheers were heard above making Asumi smirk at the shock at Ryou's face.

Ryou fanned his hand over his face, "And here I thought you were actually into me. You surely made an effort to make me hotter than before."

Oooohs and were heard, and she cursed herself finally feeling heat rise to her cheeks. _Damn it._

"Okay hot shot, let's see if you can catch me on fire first!" She said playfully. She then quickstepped till she was in front of Ryou, who squeaked at her speed.

She then whispered in his ear, "And you know the real reason why you are hot, it's because you can't help to stare at me."

Ryou fell back on his butt, with a blush brighter than his fire on his face. Asumi turned away and sashayed her hips a bit more, before disappearing out of his sight. Ryou sputtered and stood up, trying to get the images of Asumi's body out of his mind, "Oh. . . two can play at this game!"

Even though she was out of sight, Asumi was laughing. Ryou couldn't be any happier. This duel was supposed to be fun after all.

Giving her a head start, Ryou took the chance to asses a new theory to beat Asumi. As much as we wants to play cat and mouse with his crush, this duel won't end unless one or the other is defeated. Fire and spiritual awareness is all he can work with, since speed and sword skill was out of the question.

_Keep her at a distance and you should be good! _

Ryou found his target, obviously standing in plain sight, and began to run his way toward her. Asumi kept her sight on Ryou, but effectively kept a good pace of 10 meters away from him. Ryou kept swing his sword around, trying to keep that distance, hoping his trick might work.

But in the corner of her eye, he can see Ryou doing a one handed Justu sign, and she knew it wouldn't be any good to her. Ever since Ryou has been effective in learning Ninjutsu, Asumi knew better than to be caught up in that.

"**Fire Style! Demon Fire Storm!" **

He cocked his fist back, hoping it would connect to Asumi's body even at 10 meters away, it was the minimal distance for the technique to work, but Asumi had other ideas.

Asumi saw the technique flying for her, and she knew she had to make a quick deduction.

_It will be a loss on my part, but it might change his confidence. _

A fire wave again was reaching for her, and . . . she let it connect to her body. At least not without tweaking it.

"Wind armor!"

With the wind elements around, she was covered head to toe, in a thin layer of air. Ryou's eyes widened and he was now scared.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

_Wind and the fire will spell disaster! _

But leave it to Asumi to prove otherwise. Asumi saw the fear in his eyes, and she smirked, "Play fire with fire."

She let the flames touch her body, not before lessening the air flow, making the fire now encase her body in a yet another protective bubble.

Ryou watched and let a hand run through his hair in anger, "Way to let Asumi get another advantage Ryou, nice going. Now she has fire and air in her arsenal just great!"

Asumi knew that it would be temporary, but was the downside about this trick was that, she can't perform any type of fire technique in this form. But she can at least use the fire to his advantage.

Letting the fire focus on her feet, she charged at Ryou was now braced in a defensive position. She sheathed her sword and balled her fist, and chose to fight hand to hand.

"**QUICK STYLE! MANDATE OF INIFINITY!" **

Her movements, with the addition of wind and fire, her speed was now 10x faster, and her attacks 5x stronger with the fires. And Ryou felt it with each blow.

Ryou could feel her fist make its way to his chest, his stomach and face, in a series of fast swipes, and sucker punches. He tried to curl his body as the attacks don't seem to stop. But it was futile, whenever he tried to block one part of his body, a sucker punch just seems to hit another blind spot.

But then Ryou felt euphony reach him. With every blow, it felt painful than any other. It was different than the usual blows he felt when he fought Ryou.

These punches are forcing him submit and hide on Asumi's terms. She is trying to beat the fear inside him. But what for?

That is what he was confused about.

Asumi refused to let up, hoping that this technique will break Ryou. She let the punches go right after the other, even as far as to pushing Ryou's body to the absolute limit.

But the gnawing feeling she feels in her chest, is pushing her to do more damage. Seeing blood from Ryou's body only seemed to fuel her power as she kept going.

The malevolent power within every punch is sapping more and more of her will power to take control of the situation. This is what her demon blood wants, bloodshed and pain.

Why is she going far lengths into beating him?

Actions speak louder than words, and then what is it?

A punch to the chest finally opened his eyes. And he saw it. A raging black figure from Asumi's punch was sneering in the background, with devil red eyes.

Her demon is slowly taken control, and she's scared to fall under that. Every punch spells doubt and fear, and now Ryou can finally see. It was not just being scared to trust, it was being scared, to put their whole life in someone else's hand.

_I'm not willing to give you the benefit of _doubt, he eyes screamed as it finally locked on to Asumi's voided eyes.

With all his might, he was able to shove his foot up Asumi's body and push her off him, as he rolled to his feet, still feeling winded.

He spat out the blood in his mouth and wiped it before balling his fist, as Asumi stood up.

"Got to give it you Asumi, you throw a good punch."

Asumi's eyes were darkening, turning to a real bloody red, and Ryou sensed that the fight can't be prolonged for much longer.

"But if you are scared, then let me handle it for you." He vowed quietly, before letting his focus put into one final attack.

Asumi finally feeling the pressure in her head explode; she crouched to the floor, feeling her demon blood take over. Her canines grew longer, her nails long and sharp, and her eyes now clouded with animal instincts kicking in to her brain. Yoruichi and the rest of the adults began to rise from their seats, feeling the air change as they saw Asumi beginning to transform right in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Damn it, we have to do something!"

"But if we do anything now, she might just kill us all!"

"Let Ryou handle it . . ." Yoruichi said, silencing all of their concerned voices. Everyone was looking at Yoruichi like she was crazy. Yoruichi was scared no doubt about that, but she still had to voice out her explanation, "Ryou chose to do this, to make the contact. He can't back out, it will devastate her."

* * *

Ryou could slightly hear the concerned yells, but his main focus was the thing in front of him. It wasn't Asumi, but just a shell of her body slowly taken over by the growing power of her inner demon. He thought Isuma would have something to do with it. But he knew that Isuma was the rational side of her demon.

"DO SOMETHING RYOU!" Naruto yelled at him, "DO SOMETHING! DON'T BE A FUCKING COWARD AND DO SOMETHING!"

But he didn't know what to do! Ryou stood there, potential about to die, if he does a wrong move. But then again there was Asumi slowly getting eating alive by her demon blood and was trying to hold back.

"DAMN IT ALL! **DRAGON STYLE: DRAGON BRAZEN FIRE SPIRIT**!"

A wyvern was summoned from up above circling both Asumi and Ryou. The black and red wyvern opened its jaw before shooting fire toward Ryou, who stood bravely awaiting for the fire to hit him. And when it did, Ryou was standing with a golden fiery aura around him, and he picked up his fallen sword.

Asumi was now sporting a new mark on her face, the mark of a demon, as she growled at him menacingly.

"Asumi?" She roared at him, causing him to grimace_. Its not her . . . Damn it the demon total messed with her head!_

"Fine. Asumi or not, you are still going to lose!" He said, hoisting his sword on his shoulders. "Let's go!"

The now feral Asumi rushed toward him, with her nails pointing at him, and Ryou was astounded. Using his sword, he placed it in front of him, effectively blocking her from using her nails to slit his throat. He pushed her back, and panted, "Well it's good to see you still have your lightning speed."

And on cue, Asumi had soon crouched once more before static electricity was floating in the air.

Ryou felt eh spiritual energy shift, as Asumi was now covered in electrical currents.

"Oh shit."

"**Bio shock."** Her voice quiet and scratchy.

Ryou knew he only has a few moments before the full on electrical shocks will begin. He braced himself with his sword impaled to the ground, ready.

"RAAAAAAH!"

Burst of electricity start to pinpoint Ryou at lightning speed, but Ryou had other plans.

"**QUICK STYLE: WINDMILL ATTACK!" **

He copied the technique hoping it would be useful to him, as he went with the motions. He wasn't the absolute expert in quick step techniques, but it was enough to bounce most of the electric currents off of him, and back out to Asumi, who dodged with ease.

Ryou dusted himself off, and forced himself to stand.

He was aware that his Brazen Fire Spirit aura won't last, and he better make this count. Just catch her off-guard and slam his final attack in her chest. Simple. He said to himself.

_But she's too fast! That's the problem_! He cursed. _And she is also unresponsive_. He can't call out to her to snap out of it.

"Great . . . to think I will actually have to beat some sense into her. Hopefully she won't kill me after."

Ryou ran after Asumi who was keen in keeping him at a distance, by swiping her 'claws' at him repeatedly. Ryou parried each strike with his sword, trying to keep up with her.

Just as her hands were out to scratch him, he caught her arm, before twisting it behind her back to hold on to her, as they plummet to the ground.

THUD!

Asumi who was struggling tried to buck Ryou off of her, by using her legs to kick him. Ryou was struggling, as they tumbled back and forth trying to pin each other. With Asumi flailing and scratching, Ryou tried to hold her wrist down, trying think of a better way to rid the demonic off her body. Ryou tried to hook her legs behind him, so he can hold her down, but Asumi kept moving, making harder for him. But the longer he had her pinned to the ground and unable to do anything to stop the rapid transformation, the stronger and deadlier the demon has its hold on Asumi.

_**You wont save her this way! Make a move, or else I will**_

Ryou froze, feeling and hearing the malevolent voice that uttered from the girls lips. It was husky, each word dripped with promise.

_**You will kill her, and I will be watching. **_

Ryou's hands shook firmly as he tried to retain his control but it was no use. Asumi was able to swivel her body, kicking Ryou at the chin, and pushing him off.

Thud!

Ryou groaned and stood hastily at his feet, his fist balled up, refusing to back out. He took note that the golden aura around him was starting to dim, and he deduces that he only can use about 2 moves, before he is defenseless.

He bit his lip, his eyes darting back and forth. He wasn't the best with coming up with a fool proof plan, but he had an idea, and he is praying to the mighty element gods that it would work.

He snapped his fingers twice, with his face turning serious, and his golden eyes blazing with determination.

"Hmm. Get ready to feel the heat, you demonic piece of shit." He growled out, his teeth clenched hard.

He walked calmly closer to the demon, letting fire encase his right hand. His left hand however was doing hand gestures, causing the heat between the two participants to rise, making the air feel like you are breathing fire.

His eyes looked up in recognition when he saw 'Asumi' keel over with her hands over her nose taking in ragged breaths.

_Its working!_

"**Dragon style: Poison gas." **He stated quietly as he continued to walk closer to the girl. "Its actually a Minamouto family based technique, that lets fire actually turn into a toxic gas. Its gruesome, meant for torture and not for killing and high affects people with sensitive noses like the Akiyamas'."

The demon growled and spat demonic swears not recognizable to humans, but Ryou was not deterred.

"**Fire Style: Tornade Blaze."**

Again with his left hand, he was able to let fires reappear around them in a circle. Asumi was now trapped and unable to escape, making Ryou even more determined to finish this duel off.

With each stepped, Ryou's technique forced the two to get closer, as the tornado of fire closed in on them. Now since they were both indeed trapped, it was now a fair fight. 'Asumi' seems to be on her last stand, and so was Ryou.

She charged forward, and Ryou didn't even have to blink.

"**Dragon Style: DRAGON SHADOW BLITZ!" **

With his golden fiery aura, the colors of black and gold morphed together with the blasts hitting Asumi straight into the chest, making her fly upward before plummeting to the earth with a thud. Ryou pushed all his energy into it, making sure it was the final blow. The demonic transformed Asumi cried out in pain, as the demon manifestation was forced to be repressed back into its sealed state. As the dark spirit disappeared, all there was left was the real Asumi on the floor and unconcious.

**_I'll get you for this Minamouto! _**

He saw stars, feeling the energy disappear in a instant, making him dizzy and about to pass out. "Stay sealed you stupid demon . . ."

Everyone was now standing up, holding their mouths, but no one was moving. Not even Ryou who sank to his knees breathing heavily.

Ryou forced himself to look at the fallen body just a few feet away from him, and was shaking at the sight. "Oh god no."

He crawled over to Asumi's side, his voice choking, fearing the worst, "Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

No response. She looked nearly dead, and Ryou felt his heart drop, with tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"WAKE UP! ASUMI! WAKE UP!"

Asumi breathing was shallow, and Ryou placed her head on his lap, shaking her shoulder lightly, even going far as tapping her face to get a reaction. He used his reamining Dragon senses to feel for any demonic nature inside of her, but was satisfied that the demon was gone, for the mean time. But Ryou still kept tapping her face, tryin gto make her say something, anything!

"Urgggh. Stop doing that." A low voice came, making Ryou cry out in joy.

Ryou felt his heart thump with relief, "Oh thank god I didn't kill you!"

Asumi groaned and chuckled lightly, her eyes barely open, but her face was smiling, "You can't kill me that easily." She said breathlessly, her voice scratchy and weak.

Ryou placed their foreheads together, breathing in her scent, thankful that she was alive. Asumi smiled softly looking at Ryou's face that was tearing up.

_Thank the gods. . . She's okay, she's okay! Oh gods thank you! _

She could also hear the sighs and joyous whoops that came from her friends and family, it was alright in the end. And nevertheless she was also stunned that Ryou had bested her in a duel, even when she technically transformed with her power levels constantly rising. She was saved; otherwise, her demonic blood would continue breaking pieces of her soul one by one. She felt safe though, under Ryou's loving stare and couldn't feel any happier.

_Thank you . . . _

She started to grin, already knowing her fate, "So . . . I lost what do you want from me?"

Ryou smiled, closing his eyes, a rumble escaping his throat, "Geez, you almost died, and you are already demanding things from me. God give a guy a break!"

Asumi reached for his hands, and interlaced them squeezing lightly. Their foreheads still pressed together, Asumi started to laugh.

"Never." She retorted.

"Hmm . . . I know. I know what you can do for me."

Asumi felt her body heat rising, her cheeks flushing since their faces were still at a close proximity. Ryou only had to move an extra inch. Her senses were feeling dizzy at Ryou's musky scent; she can feel her tongue wetting her lips in want.

She felt his hands, touch her face, running down and holding her by the base of her hair. Her own hands wove around his neck, closing her eyes.

"Be mine."

Asumi froze, unable to move. Those words shook her to the core. Many mental flags were waving telling her to kick Ryou off and run and hide. Ryou was about to take it all back, knowing he might have pushed it too far. He was about to leave before hearing a soft and quiet reply.

"I'm yours."

Ryou smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, before fully leaning himself into the kiss.

* * *

And this concludes the Duels :D

I hope you all enjoyed that! And let me know if I need to improve and what not.

Happy holidays!

Okaamichin out!~


	30. 29 Wareware Wa Nanidesu Ka?

And With the Time We Have Left

Aftermaths

Family Talk

What Are We?

_**To jikan to watashitachiha, nokoshite iru... **_

_**Aftermaths! **_

_**Kazoku no tōku... **_

_**Wareware wa nanidesu ka?**_

* * *

Warning: Cuss words and mild sexual situations are present. Read at your discretion.

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto plot and characters, nor do I own Bleach plot and characters. I own the Sayer Knights and this story.

* * *

_**Prologue of the Whole Story**_

_**One pale blue sky, is shared throughout the times. The stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people seeing the images on the moon, of 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends forever.**_

* * *

**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGH OUT TIME!**

**The duels have ended in the Sayer World, along with new surprising twists in the group. Naruto and Ichigo ended their duel in a draw, which Naruto wasn't really so happy about. But with Ichigo's indirect help, Naruto was able to set his sights once again to his former crush Harano Sakura. It wasn't the same, but it was something new, that Naruto had his sights on exploring. And finally it was Ryou's turn to fight Asumi, the proclaimed fighter genius. With quick wit and skill, he was able to stay head to head with Asumi, who was certainly getting interested at the outcome since it was all fair game. **

**It had to go downhill when Asumi's demon began to take over while the duel continued. Leaving Ryou, by himself, to go subdue her. And with great power he was able to repress the demon with his Dragon style technique leaving Asumi safe and sound. But when a kiss was the prize for Ryou, Asumi seemed to back out. Yet a change of heart led her to let her walls down and let Ryou enter her life, and explore a new step in their relationship.**

Enjoy! Fluff and angst!

Pairings: Established: AsukaxSaiko, IchixRuki.

* * *

_**2 weeks later after the Duels!**_

It was yet a cold morning in the Sayer-Shinobi-Shinigami manor. And it's not just the weather.

"Why are the girls giving us the cold shoulder lately?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen. He looked at his fellow men for answers, who could only shrug and sigh. Ichigo looked frustrated, and Ryou looked disappointed and depressed, and Saiko mirroring Ryou's expression. Uryuu and Chad, who were the only ones that don't have girlfriends, had amused smiles on their friend's gloomy state.

"Rukia has been closed off?" Ryou asked, Ichigo nodded glumly, "But you guys were okay like 3 days ago!"

Ichigo ran fingers through his hair, "Yeah well, apparently I insulted her family name and yadda yadda, and she won't talk to me. "

Ryou and Saiko scoffed, "That's nothing!"

Ichigo looked at them, with fear in his eyes, "Her brother, A FREAKING CAPTAIN, WHO IS GOING TO CUT MY BALLS FOR PISSING RUKIA OFF! ALL BECAUSE I INSULTED THEIR TALENTED BLOODLINE!"

Everyone sweat dropped and gave Ichigo encouraging pats, with "Good luck." And "I feel you man, you are a dead man."

Ichigo groaned and put his head on his hands, "Well Ryou, Saiko what's your story?"

Saiko glared at Ryou, and leaned back in his seat, "Well Ryou will have to speak first, since my story is included."

Ryou kick Saiko's feet, before turning to Ichigo, "Well, you know by big . . .well kiss with Asumi right?"

Everyone nodded. "That was pretty big step Ryou, making your prize a kiss."

"So well, like right after that things were okay, she was quiet and happy and that was fine. We were in out bubble and you guys like gave us that privacy. But I don't know, a few days after that . . . She just fell apart! She wouldn't look at me, talk to me or anything. She was just blank! Every time I entered the room she goes away taking Asuka with her. Every time I brought up the whole, 'What are we? ' thing she flips out!"

"And that's where my problem comes in." Saiko interjects, "Every time Asumi disappears, she takes Asuka with her. And every time I talk to Asuka about what going on, she deflects it and refuses to tell me. And then she gets really mad if I keep pushing it. She smacked me in the face and called me insensitive and runs out the room crying! We haven't talked since."

"And this all happened in the span of 2 weeks?" Uryuu exclaimed in shock, "Oh god, that's bad!"

"Oh you think!" They all questioned in sarcasm.

"Sorry for stating that."

Then there was a silence.

"Naruto? What about you, the last time I checked you were still in love with Ryou's girlfriend." Saiko asked.

Ryou groaned, "She's not my girlfriend . . . yet."

Naruto tapped his chin, "All I know is that, I'm back to crushing on her. She's been careful about my feelings since well our feelings were cat and mouse, but we were on good terms."

"Were?"

"Yup, we got into a fight about me calling out on her insecurity of Sasuke."

Ryou eyed Naruto critically," That's a low blow man."

"I know . . . gah! I didn't mean too, I got into the moment, and blew up."

"Well what do we do?"

"Uh, I don't know. This is girls we are talking about! These are bipolar conniving pieces of work!" Naruto said while slamming his head onto the table rattling the plates and cups. "They are so confusing!"

"Preach!"

"We still all need to apologize though, if we want any action."

They all looked at Saiko, like he was crazy!

"I love my cuddle times okay! Don't judge me!"

They all nodded in agreement, before pondering on ways to get their girls back.

* * *

_**Adults** _

It was a little after breakfast, which the adults have once again called a little meeting in the underground room. This time it wasn't talking about war or any plans or maneuvers, but a light conversation.

It was fairly good; the adults were finally able to relax a little and get to know each other more.

At least that was until they heard a thump at the door.

"Get it Yoruichi." Yoru (Bleach) chided, when Yoruichi groaned in annoyance. She was actually having a good time, and she wants to enjoy it.

Yoruichi dragged her body across the room, and pulled the door open, with Naruto, Ichigo, Ryou and Saiko standing in the door way.

Yoruichi was surprised, to see the guys out the door, "Um hi guys. Um is there something you needed?"

Saiko jabbed his finger at Ryou's chest, "He wanted to talk to you Akiyama sensei, we were here so he wouldn't pussy out."

Ryou flushed and jabbed Saiko's chest with his fist, "Shut up. And yeah I need to talk to you Sensei, do you mind stepping out for a moment?"

Yoruichi noticed that the other boys had left, and she sighed, "Alright." She closed the door behind her, and walked out of the hallway till they reached the living room. She sat calmly on the couches with Ryou sat on the other, looking a bit worried.

"Ryou, what's going on?" She asked quietly.

Ryou took a deep breath, his hands twiddling in circles. He looked at Yoruichi his eyes shining in confusion and desperation, "It's about your sister, Asumi."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, and she mentally cursed.

_**Fuck . . .**_

* * *

_**Asumi**_

Asumi was back at her thinking spot, currently jabbing knots in a tree stub, with a dagger in hand. Her eyes were darting back and forth, her teeth clenched.

She didn't know what was bugging her, but it was really . . . bugging her.

She thought a trip to her thinking spot that Ryou showed her a few weeks ago, can stop the gnawing feeling she has in her body. Even though the place was quiet, clearly her own body was restless, making her react in annoyance.

But she knew one thing went wrong.

She ran away yet again. . .

And she hated it. As much it makes her feel sane to run away, it hurts her and it hurts Ryou.

She frowned, and chopped another notch at the stick. Ryou had been nothing but sweet to her over the past two weeks. He would let her take her own pace, so she can have the control, which is something she needed. She called the shots more than half the time, and Ryou would be patient, but more than willing to oblige.

He even went far as by holding her to his chest, telling her that she won't lose control.

But it's not her demonic being that was haywire, but her genuine human feelings. Her feelings of falling hard for him, scares her. She doesn't know what to expect, and it scares her. She loves the feeling that he's there to protect her, she loves it when he is chivalrous, and she loves his little quirks. But with everything she loves, there is a thing she hates. She already felt her grip slipping at her spiritual world. Her doors were opening, and she could still feel the demonic blood coursing in her veins from the duels. Then there's the frightening question: What if things go wrong?

She can't afford that! Things were going smoothly, and if that screws up, her world will change forever.

Yet there's the contradiction, which these situations happen. Pain and confusion is part of being any relationship. _Hurting makes you stronger._

But Asumi knows it's probably not the case for her.

_Things can be different, even severe. _

Then things get more complicated when she touches her past, lingering on the pain.

Asumi closed her eyes and rested it on her knees. "This is getting way too complicated."

But then Ryou's words ringed in her head, making her seethe.

"_**Asumi . . . What are we?"**_

"What are we?" She echoed, letting a lone tear fall down her left cheek.

"I don't even know . . ."

* * *

_**The Sayer-Shinobi-Shinigami Manor**_

It was around dinner time when she returned back to the manor, even a whole day to her self didn't feel right. She walked straight to the dining hall to find Ryou looking at her, before averting his gaze and sitting down with everyone else.

"Ahem! After dinner, _you boys_ are to report to your dorms and stay there. Do whatever you like, but please don't run around the corridors for the rest of the evening. _**And Asumi, Asuka**_, you report to my room _**pronto**_." Yoruichi finished while biting on a piece of meat.

Everyone stayed quiet, eating and talking quietly amongst themselves. Well girls talking to girls and guys talking to guys. They were mostly picking at their food, not really in the mood to eat. The guys were grumbling underneath their breaths, while the ladies had their arms crossed, and glares set on their male counterparts

Asumi eye brow was raised in acknowledgement, but remained indifferent.

And that's how dinner went. Simple, quiet and awkward.

Yoruichi cracked her knuckles and sighed at facing her dorm room. She knew her little sisters were waiting, so she opened the door and quietly entered.

The room was dark, with the moonlight escaping through the uncovered windows. Still from the night she can see the shilioettes of her sisters sitting on the bed waiting for the discussion to happen.

"You know, Id never really had to say this, "Yoruichi started lightly, "I really thought mother would be the one to handle this."

Asumi started to get defensive, "Oh so _we are bothersome?"_

Yoruichi waved her hands to calm her now ill tempered younger sister, "Now, now Asumi. No need to start, but well I just never feel right in this situation. I never had a family."

"Tsk. Ok. You have a point." Asumi stated before moving her gaze elsewhere. She felt stuffy and uncomfortable.

"But it time for all of us to have a steady chat. It's funny, since the times we usually talk, is often lingered with danger around every corner." Yoruichi laughed at the irony placing her body near Asuka who draped her body on to Yoruichi, cuddling.

"Its not really funny Yoruichi," Asuka murmured against her sister's neck. "Though I hate to admit it, its true though."

"So that explains this awkward talk?"

"Pretty much, and besides we need to discuss a few things." Yoruichi replied easily. "Our families and your current lives. Revolving around *cough* Ryou and Saiko *cough*."

Asuka cringed, and Asumi started to tense, "C-can we not do this now?"

Yoruichi raised her brow, her lips curling to a frown, "Why not?"

"It hurts too much; I don't want to look back on it." They stated quietly, with their hands curled to a fist. "The memories-"

"The memories are our living nightmare, but it's what we have to look back on, because face it, IT'S AFFECTING YOUR LIFE AND YOUR RELATIONSHIPS!" Yoruichi said firmly, leaving no room for discussion. "It's unhealthy, having trauma is not healthy, and dealing with something like this is nothing to tread lightly on."

"We know that." Asumi remarked.

"Then why haven't you faced it, and why are you shutting everyone out Asumi? Tell me that much,"

She stayed quiet.

"Shutting it out, doesn't make it any safer on your condition Asumi. Don't be the fucking martyr here trying to think it's the best for everyone to let you rot away by staying away!" Yoruichi forced out. "You are my little sister, and I really think it's stupid for you to even think about it. If you did that, then do you have any idea what it could do to Asuka?"

"Asuka, I know you, and I know that you still haven't dealt with that night. While Asumi is transformed, you felt more of the abuse of it all. The nightmares, the visible scars, the thoughts of suicide it's because you couldn't find a better way to let it out. Out of all of us, you are the one more prone to do so."

Asuka nodded, silent tears streaming down her face. Asumi just looked at the floor, her teeth clenched, with her eyes watering.

"I don't want to guilt trip you guys. . . But you guys need to wake up and see this." Yoruichi took a steady breath, while soothing Asuka. "We need to talk about this, or cry about it. So we can start healing. Cuz we never healed. And the faster, then better we will feel**. I promise you." **

But before she can add in another word, Yoruichi was engulfed in the desperate arms of her younger sisters, crying out silently in pain. Yoruichi leaned back, till her back was touching the wall and smiled softly. She ran her hands up and down her sisters' head, urging them to let it all out. Quiet words were whispered, telling them they were safe, to silence them from saying ill words about themselves.

_Weird. I can feel the reasons why they are hiding. It centers on trust. _

Yoruichi frowned; _they shouldn't have to doubt trust so early. Especially when there are so many people that is willing to look after them. Asuka at least is starting to rely on Saiko to shoulder some of the pain she feels. But she doesn't want to let Saiko continue with their relationship, she is stopping it before 'things get complicated'. She's forcing him to stay in the friend position to prevent her from getting emotionally broken down again. Sad to say, that I played a bigger role on Asuka's depression. She needed a real friend, and I left her in the hands of Asumi, who could barely comprehend the horrors happening around everyone when they were just kids. _

She felt Asuka's body stop shaking, before she felt the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was asleep, poor girl cried herself to sleep.

_Then mother died, then that's when everything fell apart. And Asuka always thinks it's because she relied on someone too long. So she blames herself._

She looked at Asumi's body, which didn't stop shaking. Her eyes were wide open, her face covered in fear. Almost hyperventilating, Yoruichi steadily rocked her back and forth, trying not to jostle the sleeping Asuka.

"Breath Asumi, you have to breathe. "

When Asumi started to breathe more slowly, Yoruichi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's it . . . Breath with me."

_Asumi . . . god, where to start with her? Mother's death was certainly the place to start. She was probably the least emotionally aware of what was happening around her. Her already strained relationship with Asuka, made her the perfect vessel to hold Isuma. But by then, her built in __'I must not let anyone go in harm's way because of my failures'__ had already been used frequently. _

_Then the whole family was killed that fateful night. With no one else to rely on, she raised everyone herself. But I guess her own demon blood was pushing her to cave in to her fears. She couldn't trust herself around anyone. She pushed Asuka away at the starting age of her teenage years; she pushed away Toushirou and Rukia who needed to have a parental figure. But Asumi couldn't cope with it, since she needed parents too._

_Then again, the real reason now, is that she is not willing to put her life in someone's hands. Someone like Ryou. _

_Asumi if you can hear my thoughts, you should know that. Your life now as a half demon, can't just be controlled by your die hard determination. The type of half demon you are, requires, no that's not right, the demon __**needs an anchor**__. Ryou is more than willing to take that shot, so let him. _

_Don't push him out, you are already attached more than you realize. And face it, it's like the first step of being mates. If you pull out now, it's only going to hurt you more then it will hurt him. Don't be afraid to give in, the both of you._

It was only then that Asumi began to settle down, her breaths coming to short sniffles.

Yoruichi herself was about to drift off to the arms of slumber. But before her world faded to black she heard the simultaneously "Thank you Onee-san."

She smiled, before falling asleep holding her sisters tightly. _Not much family talk, but I think they got the point. Hopefully *yawn* they . . . use . . . it. . . zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

* * *

**_The Boys' Dorm Room_**

Ryou, Saiko, Naruto, and Ichigo woke up at the same time. Their minds groggy and eyes full of sleep. It was still early dawn, and each wanted to head back straight to sleep again.

But when each of them felt a head under their chin, and arms around them, they all have a shit eating face, making silent arm pumps. The girls were back, though it didn't mean their problems were solved, but they were back willingly.

"Ryou?"

"Saiko?"

"Naruto?"

"Ichigo?"

"Do you-?"

"Yep, the girls-"

"Uh huh."

"We all rock." Ichigo finished for all of them whispering.

Multiple feminine groans were heard, making the guys smile wider at their cute voices.

"Sleep more." Asuka said.

"Super tired." Rukia whined.

"Shut up." Sakura muttered.

"Too early." Asumi said.

All the boys' chuckled, before burying in the covers holding their loved ones tightly before sinking to sleep yet again.

* * *

It was only a couple hours later, that again all the boys woke up at the same time. They continued to lie there, basking in the glow they were floating in. That was before Naruto spoke up.

"Hey guys?"

"What now Naruto?"

"Shut up Ichigo!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Ryou! Asuka is going to wake up!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

"Let's make breakfast." Naruto said seriously.

Then the boys were quiet.

"We can't cook." They all replied like is the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto groaned and quietly moved his body away from Sakura's grip. He jumped out of his bed, and tapped his foot.

"If we want to be able to talk to the girls later, or to show how sorry we are, let's cook breakfast for them." He explained, hoping his dopey friends would listen.

"Fine."

Everyone else pulled away from their loved ones, standing up and stretching. Before they left the room, they pulled the covers over the girl's shoulders, and leaving a kiss on their foreheads, lips, and cheeks (with the exception of Naruto). Each boy was met, with another quiet hum, before steady breaths were heard once again. When they left the room, little did the boys know that the girl's had been awake the whole time, silently giggling, before going back to sleep yet again.

* * *

The boys strode across the hall, their feet pattering against the floorboards as they were heading to one destination.

***TAP TAP TAP!**

A groggy voice was heard, before all the guys heard tumbling, and the door flung open.

"WHAT NOW?"

"SHHH! You are so loud!"

The person behind the door, hissed, "Ok, ok. What is it that you want?"

Naruto, Ryou, Ichigo, and Saiko had shy grins on their faces, "Help us make breakfast?"

* * *

_**KITCHEN** _

And here they are in the kitchen, with food products flying, plates and cups shattering on the floor, and loud voices cursing at one and other.

And here was Akiyama Yoruichi, rubbing her temples, praying to the almighty elemental gods above to save her from her misery.

_How can making breakfast turn into a all out battle?_

Ichigo and Naruto were wrestling on the floor with flour and chocolate on their bodies, while Saiko and Ryou had forks and knives up, just about to stab each other. The kitchen reeked of burning metal, and spoiled foods. And the noise steadily escalating, that's where Yoruichi had enough.

"ENOUGH! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone paled, and hustled back getting to work, working quickly and quietly. Yoruichi sighed, drinking her cup of coffee, "That's better, just peace and quiet."

"Yes ma'am."

_Holy shit, she is scary when she is mad . . ._ They all thought quietly with cold sweat running down their faces. They tried to work diligently as Yoruichi were barking out orders from behind.

* * *

Just as the chaos was happening a couple floors down, the girls were all starting to finally wake up from their slumber. Each of them, threw their arms to their side hoping to find a body beside them, but frowned with cold space their arms met.

They all sat up, holding the pillow close to their nose, breathing in the scent, silently wishing that the guys were back in bed with them.

"Coffee." They all murmured, wanting their daily fix of coffee.

They all shuffled for their robes wrapping it around their bodies, before groggily heading down the kitchen, about to do their daily morning ritual: Making breakfast.

But when Sakura opened the door leading to the kitchen, each girl had their eyes wide open, and slack jawed.

"What's going on here?"

Ichigo had his face planted inside the food bowl, being held down by Ryou, who had his face covered with ketchup whiskers. Naruto had slight burned hair, along with powder in his eyes, which had Saiko in a headlock, who was covered head to toe with chocolate powder.

Yoruichi on the other hand, had her head against the table, hitting it repeatedly.

The guys realized they had company and looked up. "Oh . . . hi."

They all scrambled to make themselves presentable, but had blushes and a look of frustration on their faces.

The girls were still leaning against the doorway trying to take the scene in. By the looks of the total destruction of their joint kitchen, and the messy boys, and a equally frustrated Yoruichi, each girl just smiled. The boys attempted to make breakfast for them.

The guys were glumly sitting down, picking up napkins to take the gunk off their bodies.

The girls were torn.

They wanted to laugh at the obviously messy sight. But they felt really happy about the attempt on making breakfast.

Asumi made the first move, by picking up another sheet of napkin, drenching it in water, before walking to Ryou who had his eyes glued to the floor.

He felt a cold damp feeling across his cheeks, and looked up to see an amused smile on his would be girlfriend's face.

"Why are you smiling at?" He growled, obviously upset.

Asumi ignored the rude comment, and continued to wipe his face. By then all the other girls were started to do the same thing, each having their own conversation. Yoruichi feeling like major awkward third wheel left and closed the door with a small smile on their face.

_Mission Accomplished._

"Seriously, what do you think you are doing? Trying to pity me?" Ryou growled again. Asumi sighed and sat down on Ryou's lap, looking at him with again with her amused smile. Ryou's face softened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Me and the guys wanted to do something nice . . . before you know we all screwed up."

"And we all appreciate it. Right girls?"

"Of course." They all chimed in.

Ryou pouted, and crossed his arms, "Well I still wanted to do something special, after . . . you know."

Asumi smiled at his confession," It's nice to know that _my kareshi_ is willing to that for me and more."

Gasps were heard, with all the guys looking at Asumi and Ryou. Ryou's face was confused, before doing a double take at the words she spoke.

His heart was going a mile a minute, but then he realized, he never asked her.

"Watashi wa itsumo ni ko no yōna koto o jikkō shi, yori ōku narimasu. Watashi wa watashinojinsei de kore o yakusoku. Anata ga chiiki no hanbun no akuma ya jigen bakudan ga, watashi wa son'nani ni shinpai shite iru baai, watashi wa kinishinai! Soshite watashi wa anata o suteru ka, matawa anata o utagau koto o yakusoku suru. Shikashi, ashita-chan, watashi no kanojo ni naru itadakemasu ka?"

Asumi leaned forward and kissed him softly, whispering, "Hai."

Ryou eyes fluttered closed, and hugged her tighter. Their hearts were beating slowly together, feeling that burn as their bond as a couple has begun. Asumi was floating on cloud nine, after everything, including last night, she never felt better and so much happier. Ryou was doing mental back flips, and silent cheers, finally able to make Asumi his at last.

Whoops and awwhs were heard, and they broke apart for air.

"Whoop! Another couple in the house! The AsuxRyou pairing! The Ryosumi!" Naruto cheered.

The guys were pulled to the feet, and they all shared a similar glance before tackling the girls on to the floor smothering them with their messy hands.

Shrieks and laughs were escaping their mouths, as they tried to keep themselves clean, from the messy hands belonging to the guys. The boys were being relentless, though laughing along at the girl's futile efforts. After a few minutes of wrestling, and tickling, everyone was now equally dirty and was standing staring at the even messier kitchen.

"So . . . breakfast anyone?"

* * *

And well here it ends :D And sad to say this is probably the last fluffy chapter you guys will see in a long time.

_**And also, this story is almost reaching its end. In about 2-3 chapter :l awwwh. **_

_**Oh and another thing, Im now open to start betareading stories :D If anyone is looking for a beta reader, well pm me if youd like**_

**_Next up_!**

**Asumi: The 3 months at the Sayer World breeze by quickly. The time is finally here.**

**Naruto: We all grew up so fast in such little time! We are now stronger, a tighter force we feel ready.**

**Ichigo: And we can feel the shift in the dimensions, finally reaching its breaking point.**

**Asumi: But there is still one last thing we have to do . . . **

**All: NEXT TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME! **

**Asumi: Saying Goodbye To Our Home!**

**Asuka: Sibling Farewell, the Last Letter.**

**Naruto and the boys: Enjoying Our Last Memory**

**Asuka and the girls: The Last Festival. **

**Naruobi, Aizen and Madara: Start the Countdown to War!**

**Okaamichin out!~**


	31. 30 Saigo No Matsuri

Enjoying Our Last Memory

Saying Goodbye to Our Home!

Sibling Farewell, the Last Letter.

The Last Festival.

Start the Countdown to War!

_**Watashitachi no saigo no memori o tanoshimu.**_

_**Watashidachinouchi ni wakare o tsugeru! **_

_**Kyōdai wakare, saigo no moji. **_

_**Saigo no matsuri. **_

_**Sensō e no kauntodaun o kaishi shimasu!**_

**Warning: Cuss words and mild sexual situations are present. Read at your discretion.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto plot and characters, nor do I own Bleach plot and characters. I own the Sayer Knights and this story.**

_**Prologue of the Whole Story**_

_**One pale blue sky is shared throughout the times. The stars being people that shine brightly throughout the night. One sky that holds dreams and goals. One sky that unites people as whole even beyond the worlds themselves. Stars being the burning fire and passion of people's wills and determination, and with that you see the millions of stars shining along together. This is the story of people seeing the images on the moon, of 2 young men and 1 young woman, whose legends will be written across the skies of bonds and friends forever.**_

_**LAST TIME ON TIES THAT BIND THROUGHOUT TIME**_

**2 weeks have passed since their duel phase, and yet again in the Sayer-Shinobi-Shinigami household, there was another fight breaking out between the girls and the guys. So all in all the guys screwed up, and needed to think of a plan to win the girls back into their favor, so they can resume . . . cuddle times? Yoruichi thought it was that time again to call for a family intervention, seeing that Ryou sought her out to talk some sense in her little sisters. Later that night, Yoruichi was talking to her sisters, just to let go and enjoy what they have, rather than pushing them away. Even there wasn't much talking, Yoruichi prayed that her thoughts got to the point. The next morning, the guys were shocked to see the girls back in their arms sleeping soundly. In the hopes of starting the morning to a romantic start, the guys again sought out Yoruichi to help them out with breakfast. But it proved to be quite hopeless, as the guys were more concerned with fighting each other instead of making breakfast. A little bit later the girls had stumbled in, and were shocked to see the guys actually attempting to cook. And to add, that Ryou decided it was time to ask our Asumi, which she happily sealed it with a kiss.**

**Now things are normal again, but what happens now when 3 months breeze by so fast?**

**ENJOY!**

_**(Throughout the letter, it will written in bold and italics)**_

_**Dear Rukia, Toushirou,**_

_**We know we hadn't talked since our last letter, and that it's almost been a year since we last saw you two. But we want to let you know that we miss you so much. There was never a day you guys hadn't cross our minds. **_

_**You may have been angry at us, for leaving you so young and to face the world without us standing beside you, (since you made that clear since your last let), we apologize for that. **_

_**We just need you guys to know that we love you, and always will.**_

* * *

Asumi stood on the cliff side alone, with her white sleeved jacket fluttering in the wind. Her breaths shallow, as her eyes scanned the sky above. The sky was dark, with clouds starting to come overhead. Not a good omen. She can feel her skin crawling at the feeling of strong pulses of dark manifesting energy that was slowly building.

Over the past couple weeks, Asumi had been coming back to the edge of the forest, staring at the skies, trying gauge their timing and the malevolent energy that only grew stronger ever passing moment.

_It's only a matter of time . . ._ She thought, absently rolling a strand of hair between her fingers. Her fangs bit her lower lip in worry, as the clouds rumbled slowly. Yet though the weather looked troublesome, it dissipated, leaving only clear skies.

_Now that is just not normal . . ._

"You feel it too?" A voice called out, pulling her out of her thoughts. Asumi turned her head to the direction of the gruff voice.

It was Naruto, who showed up at her side, with a worried look on his face. Asumi nodded motioning for Naruto to join her. Naruto stood side by side with her, his own eyes scanning, and feeling the changes in the wind.

While Naruto was scanning the skies, Asumi took the time to give a look over her fellow co-leader. They were all so busy training, they didn't get the chance to really see how much they had changed. Asumi had to smile a little seeing Naruto's new features. Naruto had done a lot of growing up over the past 3 months. His face was leaner, wiser, and of course much older than his previous 15 year old self. His clothes no longer the orange jumpsuit he was used to wearing. It changed to the traditional Shinigami outfit, just without the sword. His hair longer, his body filling out with muscles and length. Just the image of Naruto himself, made him looking so much like his father Minato Uzumaki when he became Hokage.

"Yeah, it's about to start soon." This time another voice called out, in which it belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Much like Naruto, Ichigo did grow up too, except his hair was a bit longer, and his clothes changed to the Shinobi Jonin outfit like Kakashi. But with an overcoat that spelled, Shinobi Daiko. (Much like the 4th Hokage's white coat) and in place of the normal red spiral in the middle of his back, it held the skull mark of his old Soul Badge. And then there was a gauntlet holder at his hip, holding Zangetsu.

Side by side, with Asumi in the middle, they all stared at the sky, feeling the slight wave of fear hit them. They didn't think that this day might actually come. . .

3 months just breezed by so fast. And now they were here, watching as they skies foretold the incoming shift in the dimensions. They can practically hear the groan of the skies slowly ripping apart.

They trained so hard for this, and it's practically at their doorstep.

"It may not come today . . . But let's make the most out of it." Asumi finally said after a tense silence. "Be ready."

Naruto and Ichigo's gazes hardened, but understood their leader's orders.

As much as they wanted to make the most out of it, it wouldn't be all happy.

It would be just bittersweet. Just like their fates.

By the time the trio had returned, everyone was in the foyer with small sad smiles plastered on their faces. Their outfits were all cleaned and pressed, ready for a day out in the sun. The adults had the cameras at the ready, with the chad holding the picnic basket, it send a little warmth inside of them.

It's going to be a slow day with the team. Trying to make it all last.

But it was quiet as they were walking down the trail leading to the water fall, with each teenager walking in pairs; couples in the back while the adults are in the front. The couples were somber and all holding each other's hands tightly, still having that unsettling feeling in their stomachs.

By the time they reached the ground level of the waterfall, there wasn't anyone who was running in trying to dive into the water. It was usually Naruto, Saiko and Ryou, but now they were just watching the water tumble down in a roar.

The adults thought it was best to let the pictures wait, and let everyone else just try to relax. For the better part of the time, the girls spent the time all together braiding each other's hair, and absently thinking about their lovable times having girl talk.

The guys were watching worryingly at the friends/girlfriends while they were trying to set up the food.

"Should we be worried?" Naruto asked quietly.

All guys shook their heads, sighing at the same time. "They are bit emotionally driven by this. They are probably overlooking every little thing, trying to find any loopholes, so we won't have to fight, but its kinda hopeless."

The guys sighed again, before looking away.

"At most there are probably worried over the fact that their families might clash, and maybe . . . we might die, well before our time."

* * *

_**But you have to know, that . . . this maybe our last gift, and our last few words we would have to say to you.**_

* * *

Everyone slapped a hand over their face and dragged it down their face in aggravation.

"Just smile, especially you: Naruto, Ichigo, Ryou, Saiko. Just don't say much, just well be there." Uryuu motioned the four to return to their girlfriends."

After a short while, everyone was just staring at the sky, their minds everywhere. It was tense to say the least, even as the sun started to set slowly, it just seem to make everyone a bit more jumpier than usual.

The adults were just looking on sadly, their chest tightening at the familiarity of the situation. They knew the feeling that the kids had bubbling inside them, the fear and anxiety, the adults felt it too. It happened whenever anyone went to war. Kakashi, Kisuke, and Yoruichi Akiyama pretty much accounted that everyone had some feel of war (like The Orochimaru invasion with the Sand Village, War with The Bounts) but it wasn't like anything that can be resolved quickly. This war will leave permanent scars on their minds, and it will haunt them, way before they should.

* * *

_**A war is among us, and . . . your sister and I have a big role ahead of us, our worlds have collided with 2 others, and it's up to us to stop them from destroying the Sayer world. We trained for this, we are willing to put our lives in the line for the Goddess that watches over us.**_

_**But in reality we may not come back . . .or even survive. . .and that means, you both will be the last of the Akiyama's . . .**_

* * *

_Its no intention for kids to feel or experience this_. The adults all thought.

But seeing how much they had grown stronger together, physically and mentally, all of them were not kids anymore despite their age.

They grew up.

* * *

_**Toushirou, you are the next heir after Asumi, and we are asking you, and you need to promise me that you'll look after your adopted sister Rukia and to carry out our family name and to restore our clan. We do not doubt your skills to take on that task, just be wary, that you will have to grow up fast. Just like how we did.**_

* * *

Yoruichi leaned her head against her dozing sister's whispering to them quietly. Kakashi and Yamato, ruffled Naruto, Sakura's and Sai's head, giving them his rare smile. Kisuke and Yoru in her cat form were staring at the clouds talking quietly with Orihime.

For the adults, it was enough to also bring them a bit of comfort.

By the time it was dusk, Yoruichi announced it was time to head back, and to dress up for the festival. But like previously it was a real quiet walk back.

But when they reached home, something just clicked into their bodies, suddenly making them excited for this night. The girls practically tripped up the stairs rushing to the bedroom, closing the door with a slam. Noises can be heard, of loud giggles and squeals, probably teasing one another about the dresses/kimonos they will wear. The guys had smirks on their faces, and decided to take their time, languidly and lazily picking out their kimonos.

"Which one should I wear guys?" Rukia whined, looking through the vast closet for a 'suitable' kimonos. Hairclips, sashes, and old uniforms lay clumsily on the floor, as the girls went on a rampage to find that perfect dress.

"Sakura, you should wear the green one!" Asuka suggested, holding a light green kimono, with soft touches of blue flowers surrounding the hip. "It will help bring out your eyes!"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Naruto will love it! Oh my gosh! Rukia you have to use this one then!"

Asuka groaned lowly, almost in annoyance at the two teens, as she was braiding Orihime's hair. She was helping Orihime get ready, feeling slightly bad that Orihime was technically the single lady out of all of them.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and was humming a low tune before her voice caught itself and began to talk, "Are you going to spend time with anyone specific?"

Orihime was blushing at Asuka's insinuating question, but nonetheless smiled shyly.

"Yes I am, I'm spending it with Ishida-kun."

Asuka smiled warmly," Awh, that sounds like fun. He better treat you right."

Orihime playfully swatted her hand, making Asuka howl with laughter, "He's actually insisting to make it a memorable evening for me. And you are so not my mom!"

Asuka sighed with a smile, and tapped her knuckles at Orihime's forehead, "I'm just looking out for you, and besides your good friend Tatsuki would kill me if I didn't."

"Hey you guys done there yet? We got your kimonos out already!" Asumi called out to them, slipping on her dress, reveling in the feel of the smooth satin on her arms and body. Her usual long jet black hair was pinned up by dress sticks, and with a red butter fly clamp. Her eyes having a low maroon eye shadow, with her lips painted red. Her near flawless face, matched perfectly with her light red kimono that had a slit that opened at her right thigh.

Asuka moved away to try on her dress, while Rukia started applying makeup to Orihime. Rukia was dressed in a (obvious) white bunny purple kimono. The bunnies are greatly printed, so it looked almost blurred. As if they were running at hyper speed. It gave her that mature look, instead of the normal kid stature that she was once labeled by.

Orihime's was also the same, using her favorite animal the orange jay, it also heightened her look of maturity, with of course a little touch of makeup.

But by the time they finished, they all looked stunning. Equally beautiful, yet independent and separate.

Yet as they faced the mirror, their happy faces, turned pensive and quiet. Their lips curved into tight lipped frowns.

"Enough with the pouting ladies, this night has to be memorable for us." Asumi stated quietly, before smiling, "Let's go.

* * *

_**But you know we both never wanted to have this come down to it. We will do everything in our power to not let it fall onto your shoulders, to carry this responsibility. You still need your childhood, and you are still our little brother. **_

_**But now you are a man now. . .but we know you can do it. **_

* * *

"Just wrap the sash around your waist and pull!"

"AHHHHHHH! I RIPPED IT!"

"REALLY NARUTO? THIS ISNT SO HARD! AND DAMMIT NARUTO THIS IS THE THIRD ONE YOU RIPPED!"

The girls were already strolling downstairs waiting for them, but as they passes, of course they heard yells coming from the guys' room. It mostly consisted, of Naruto's protest of wearing a so called, 'Itchy and tight, suffocating silk!' and mostly complaints of looking nice and formal, instead of their usual scrubby looks. They shook their head and had small smiles on their faces, "At least they are trying to make an impression on us." Asumi silenced them with her finger, and began to talk more loudly than normal.

"Well I'm hoping the guys hurry up soon, since the night is getting late, and the ladies are almost dooooone!"

The reaction was just instant, the girls giggled as they hurried back to the room, their ears pressed against the door, hearing thuds and crashes coming from the boys' room.

"Dammit guys, get out the door, GOGOGO!"

They peeked out the door to see the guys fumbling down the stairs, clearly looking rushed and flustered. They nearly looked half dressed, as they ran down the steps, trying to tie in their clothes just right.

They listened in some more to hear the adults scolding the soon-to-be-men, about the importance of being punctual and being formal. Some more grunts were heard before all is silent.

Now it was the cue for the girls to walk down the hall then down the stairs, and well be swept away for the night. With one last check of their hair and makeup, they straighten their backs, and then took a deep breath.

The guys were finishing the last touches, before hearing the rhythmic thumps of footsteps.

Everyone was now looking, at the girls as they strode down the steps, and their mouths open, and eyes filling with tears.

"Wow."

Each girl walked down one by one, shy smiles and light blushes, adorning their faces. Their hands, clasped behind them, as they all stopped at the bottom of the stairs. With their dresses combined, they all complemented each other with the many band of colors.

Yoruichi and Yoru S, wiped tears from their eyes, and began to snap photos, not wanting to miss any moment. The girls were chatting animatedly, as Yoru and Yoruichi were telling each one how wonderful they looked.

Kakashi, Kisuke and Yamato sensei, looking at the shocked faces of the boys, whipped their hands across their heads to get them to focus. The guys mumbled out a pained swear, before straightening themselves out, with nervous smiles.

But before they can get to their respective partners, hugs were all around, with Yoruichi and Yoru, fawning over each girl about their dress choice and their makeup. And of course more snaps of pictures with tears and laughter took place.

But the guys all fist bumped, and had one train of thought in their mind, 'They are beautiful, and I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"Okay! Lets get this show on the road!"

The adults were already making their way through the door. And each guy took it upon themselves to take their hand and held it in front of them. "Shall we?"

* * *

_**Akiyama Rukia, you were so young and so scared when we left. We hoped by now you have grown, and become to be aware of the world around you. You have to stick with your brother through thick and thin. Be there for your brother, and support each other. You will be each others rock, and don't be afraid to let other people in your life. Just keep your head high, and your spirit sharp. You are a woman now, a woman who is capable of taking on the world with your determination. Make us proud.**_

* * *

"Sir, we are ready to strike. . . the time has come!"

Madara, Naruobi and Aizen stood, with smirks in their faces. "Excellent. Gather the Shinigami Vasto Lords,and the Risen rogue ninjas. We strike at dawn_."_

* * *

It was time. . . the fate of the Shinigami, Shinobi, and Sayer worlds, are now at the crossroads, and in the hands of our heroes.

* * *

_**We are proud . . . been so, so proud. You worked hard over this past year, dealing with our absence, growing up alone, fighting against the world. But we promise you, we will do everything in our power, to find our way back to you guys, safe and sound. And we can start being a family. To become a real family once again. **_

_**We love you. **_

_**Now and till forever.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Asuka and Asumi…**_

* * *

_**Author Note: This update was hella lateeee. but I'm sorry! Really crappy quality...  
Just to let you know to whoever reads this now. i will be rewriting this whole series all over, to make it better :D**_

Just one more chapter to go!

_**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**_


	32. AN: I Haven't Given Up On This Story

To all who follow this story!

Hey guys! Sorry about leaving this story like this. Rest assured it will be completed soon with an epilogue. However, I'm afraid I have to adjust major changes to the plot and characters. This was my first story, and as you may or may not see already. This is a work of a total amateur. I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story when I first published it. Initially this story wasn't even supposed to have Naruto or Bleach characters at all, but because I forced them to be in this story, in my opinion, I really think I messed up and I think this story wasnt as well made as I wanted to.

Multiple characters having the same name. No essential character development. It doesn't feel like I finished this story the way it deserves to be finished.

That is why I am rewriting this whole volume. Yes you read that. All 31 chapters. I am hoping this can have a stronger plot, better grammatical and sensory details. I may keep some chapters the same, but I do know now that major editing is needed.

I still sincerely thank you guys for those who stuck around with me through the end of this volume! Those who read/reviewed/favorite/and followed, thank you guys so much.

This volume will be better. I promise

And I will see you guys next time in the new volume:

_**Ties That Bind Throughout Time: The Fourth Great War/ Ryouka Invasion Volume II**_

Happy reading everyone!

-Okaami-chin


End file.
